Echoes of the Future
by Fox MC
Summary: PostSFA story centered around Fox and Krystal. A doomed planet, a strange energy, an unknown enemy, and the only thing that can save them...is each other.
1. Divergence

Preface:  
  
It has been several days since the destruction of Andross, who had been terrorizing Dinosaur Planet. But thanks to the efforts of Fox McCloud and his team, they were able to free the planet from his evil grasp. The planet has gone back to its normal way of life and all is peaceful. Team Star Fox has just received their fee and were ready to depart from Dinosaur planet and head back to Corneria HQ for a debriefing. But there is a potential problem that has arisen within the team, about a new team member....  
  
Team Star Fox in:  
  
OLREOC EP KEO PASABS   
  
Chapter 1: Divergence  
  
"Fox, I've got an incoming message for you, its from Krystal again," Peppy shouted at Fox, who was counting the credits they had received from their successful mission on Dinosaur Planet. Fox quickly abandoned the money and, trying to hide his excitement, walked slowly over to his comm. System.  
  
"Hello, this is Fox," he said trying to maintain his composure in front of Krystal. "Oh, Hi Fox, nice to see you again, I'm just calling to say farewell, I hope you have a safe trip back to Corneria," Krystal said with a hint of sorrow. "I wish I could go with you Fox, I'd love to see what Corneria is like..." Fox sat silent for a while, not knowing how to say goodbye to her. "Fox, are you still there?" Krystal said in a confused tone of voice.  
  
Fox had an idea, if he let Krystal join Star Fox, he wouldn't have to leave her on Dinosaur Planet, he could see her whenever he wanted, but there was a catch, he didn't know if the other members would accept this idea or if he even had to courage to ask Krystal. Fox had to decide now before they entered hyperspace.  
  
"Krystal, uh, would you want to, I mean, could I..." Fox stuttered, unable to find the right words, his ability to think and speak was hindered whenever he talked to Krystal. "Fox, are you all-right?" Krystal said, sounding concerned. "Krystal, how would you.... like to come.... with us to Corneria, er, Sound good?" "Really Fox, You would let me come with you?" Krystal replied with a mixed utterance of joy and relief. "Uh, Ya, I think you'll be a good addition to.... the team." He replied, trying to pick the right words. "Of course I'll go with you Fox, I've always wanted to see Corneria, I've heard that it's quite a beautiful place. Are you sure it will be okay with the others aboard the ship?" She replied happily. "Uh, Ya, No....no problem. I'll be right down as soon as I...." Krystal cut him short. "It's alright Fox, I still have my ship that I took from the Sharpclaw, remember?" Oh ya...right, well, I guess I'll see ya soon, uh, contact me if.... you run into any problems...." "Oh Fox, don't worry about me, see you in a little while." "Ya.... bye." The hologram disappeared back into the comm. System. Fox slumped into his chair.... He knew he would have to confront his teammates about their newly acquired team member, and he knew it would probably not end well...  
  
Fox got up and went to the intercom system that ran throughout the ship. " We are having a mandatory meeting in the Rec. Room at 14:00, repeat, mandatory meeting in the Rec. Room at 14:00. We will temporarily delay departure for Corneria." He deactivated the intercom and left with an awkward feeling in his stomach.  
  
Fox thought to himself, _How am I going to tell them what I've done. I don't know if there is an easy way outta this. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, but I can't just leave Krystal all alone, but...is it worth risking the trust of my teammates?_ His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the comm. system's beeping. He pressed the activation button and Krystal's face appeared again on the hologram. "Hi, Fox, just checking in to say that I am almost aboard the Great Fox." Fox hesitantly replied, " Great.... then I guess...I'll see ya soon." "All right then, see you shortly." She said with a sound of delight. The comm. System again turned off and the hologram disappeared. Fox looked up at the hanging holographic clock and saw that it was 14:02; He was late for his own meeting. Fox hurried out of the room, still feeling unsure about how exactly he could tell them.  
  
He arrived at the Rec. room about five minutes late. The doors slid open and he saw Slippy and Peppy patiently waiting at the center table in the room, and Falco was by himself in the far corner of the room leaning on the wall.  
  
"Well, look who decided to show up to his own meeting, glad you could find the time to make it Fox," Falco said exaggeratingly. "I'm surprised you're here at all Falco," Fox replied. Falco just shrugged and sat at the table with the others. "So what's this meeting for Fox?" Slippy asked. "Well," Fox began, trying to find the exact words to tell them, "I have just finished talking with Krystal.." Falco cut him off and said, "You mean that blue fox you saved on Dinosaur Planet, heheh, I see..." Fox blushed slightly under his fur and replied, "Ya, well, anyway, I told her that.....that she could, come with us to Corneria." Fox's stomach turned over when he said this, not knowing what kind of reaction he would get. "And possibly join the team..." He said without realizing. Falco stood up fast and his chair was sent in the opposite direction across the floor. "Are you serious Fox?" Fox looked Falco straight in the eyes and said, "Ya, I'm serious," desperately trying to keep control over the discussion. "What makes you think you can just let people join like this? Does she even have any kind of experience in space?" Fox knew it would be hard for him to get control of the conversation from Falco and managed to say,"Well, she does have experience flying a ship......and..." Falco cut him off and said, "Heh, I see...This Krystal girl, you like her don't you?" Fox looked away from Falco and blushed. "Heh, that's so cute, little Fox is getting' so big." "None of your business, Falco, and I don't care what you say, she will join us." "Fox and Krystal sittin' in a tree...." Slippy playfully mocked. Fox glared at Slippy and he quickly cut short his rhyme.  
  
They heard a feint sound of a ship landing in the docking bay above them. Peppy looked at Fox and said, "Are you sure this is a good idea Fox?" Fox stood silent, looking at his team who were waiting for an answer. ROB who entered the room at that moment saved Fox from answering the question. ROB said, "There is a blue female fox requesting entrance into the Great Fox, shall I allow entrance?" "Yes," Fox replied without hesitation, "I'll be up to see her in a second." "Confirmed," replied ROB, and he walked out of the room. "So that's it? You're gonna let her join, huh? If you think that's best then I don't have a problem with it, Fox." Peppy said and Slippy nodded showing his approval. Falco however did not share the same opinion. He just walked out of the room with out saying any thing more. "Meeting dismissed, we will depart tomorrow morning for Corneria." Fox said and he walked out to meet Krystal. _This is perfect. I can't believe that the team is taking the news so well, maybe even I can catch a break once in a while..._


	2. Reunion and Departure

Chapter 2: Reunion and Departure  
  
As Fox traced his way through the Great Fox towards the Docking bay, he sent his mind reeling with questions, _What am I going to say to her? I haven't seen her for a while...What can I do to make her feel welcome? I hope Falco doesn't get in the way, what's up with him any way? Great, now I'm talking to myself...Why can't I just act normal around her...It's not like she's any different from the rest of us...or maybe she is..._

The sound of the docking bay doors opening disrupted Fox's train of thought, and he took a step back in surprise. He shook the thoughts out of his head and walked into the docking bay. There he saw Krystal's large ship, still blowing off steam from its voyage. A section of the ship began to retract and then it extended and made a ramp that led down to the floor of the docking bay.

A figure began to emerge from the opening on the side of the ship. The figure started as a shadow, masked in the darkness. But as the figure came into the light, this simple figure brought on more discerning characteristics. The well groomed blue hair, the finely toned body, the golden choker around her neck, the pair of gold plated bangles on each forearm, and the red gem that was displayed on top of her head. It was Krystal, and Fox was momentarily petrified by her. He began seeing flashbacks of his mission on Dinosaur Planet, how he saw her for the first time, trapped in the floating crystal, how he defeated Andross in a dog- fight over the planet, It all became so clear, he had done it not for money, not for Star Fox, but for Krystal, and she was just across the floor.

Krystal saw Fox and smiled, she walked towards him and said, "Thanks for letting me do this Fox, you don't know how much this means to me, I've never really had the chance to see any of the other planets in the galaxy." Fox had no idea what to say, she stood right in from of him, the one that inspired him to save a planet. Suddenly, Fox experienced some weird sort of energy being released within him, it felt strange, but he had felt it before, somewhere. Suddenly, his nerves disappeared and was able to speak clearly, "Well, I couldn't just leave you all alone on that planet, could I?" Fox said somewhat jokingly. "Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?" Krystal replied, raising an eyebrow. Fox replied subtlety, "No...I'm saying, I couldn't leave without you." Krystal's eyes closed halfway and she softly replied, "Nocsuwo ric keawn ac, U'vv ko oeab pebofob, Vep MsSceit." Fox looked at her confused, not knowing what she just said. "In time, you will understand." She said, trying to conceal the meaning of her words. She gave him a smirk and giggled. "So what do I do know, Captain?" she said, seeing what kind of reaction she could get. "I'm not the captain, and you don't have to call me that, we're not that formal on this ship," Fox replied. "Oh, well, I'm sorry sir, I won't make the same mistake twice," Krystal replied teasingly. "Well good, I can't have my crew members mouthin' off, unless it's Falco, then you just come to expect it." Krystal gave Fox a confused look, "Falco? Is that one of your team members?" Fox realized that she had not yet meet the other's aboard the Great Fox. "Oh, you don't know the crew? Well let me take you to meet each of them. We only have four other members besides me, so it won't take that long." "Ok, if I'm going to join the team, I probably should know who I will be working with." Krystal responded with a hint of enthusiasm. "All right, the Great Fox is pretty big and their always moving around so...." Fox turned from Krystal and faced the exit. The whole Star Fox team was standing in the doorway. They saw Fox look in their direction and turned away, trying to look like that hadn't been watching, and walked off. "Was that them?" Krystal asked. "Ya, that's them," Fox sighed.

They found Peppy right outside the exit of the docking bay, he was busy typing away on his computer. Fox approached him and Krystal followed just behind. "Peppy, I'd like you to meet Krystal, the new team member we talked about." Fox said uneasily. He still didn't know if the rest of the crew respected his forceful decision to let her join the team. Peppy, who couldn't turn away from the computer, glanced over at her and said, "Nice to have someone new onboard." "Thank you, Peppy, I'll try not to get in the way," Krystal responded trying to sound polite. "Well, I doubt you can get in the way any more than Falco or Fox can, young lady," Peppy replied with a chuckle, and Krystal quietly giggled with him, but she covered her mouth, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing at Fox, who was looking right at her. "Ya, thanks Peppy, how long until we can enter hyperspace?" Fox said, trying to change the subject. "Well, We had permission to leave a while back, but we were delayed, so we should be ready in the morning like you ordered," Peppy answered. "Great, good job and I'll see you at dinner then," "Right," Peppy said, staring at the computer screen.

Fox and Krystal walked out of the room and started to wonder the halls of the Great Fox, trying to find another member of the team. During their walk, Krystal asked, "When you were talking to Peppy, you mentioned something called...hyperspace, what exactly is that?" Fox smiled, this was such an elementary topic for him, but he realized that this must all be so new to Krystal. Fox answered, "It's where the warp engines gain power from our main reflux capacitor and it generates enough energy to travel through space at the speed of light." Krystal looked at fox with a confused gaze. _Heh, Krystal probably doesn't know what a reflux capacitor is or even what the speed of light is...I'd think with so many technological advancements, everyone would know about this..._ He explained it more carefully to her, "Its where you travel trough space really, really fast." Fox replied with a smirk on his face that he could not hide. "I'm really not as well acquainted with these types of terms, we had a rather simplistic style of life on my home planet of Cerinia," She responded with a more serious and sad tone. _Oh man, that's right, her home planet was destroyed...should I ask her about it...no, not yet, not now...just change the subject._ A green figure suddenly emerged from one of the doors in the hallway. It was Slippy, who was talking to himself quite loudly. Fox coughed and got his attention; Slippy turned around fast to see that Fox and Krystal were there. He began to blush and you could tell he was embarrassed. "Slippy, this is Krystal, the new member of Star Fox," Fox said. Upon him saying this, he realized, _Heh, Krystal and Star Fox in the same sentence, this is great. I can't believe how well this worked out._ Slippy replied, "Well, Hi Krystal, nice to see you here." "Nice to meet you to Slippy. I hope we will work together in the future," Krystal politely responded. Slippy blushed and looked down at the floor. "Well, Ok......see ya around." Slippy managed to say as he ran back into door he came from, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Is he always so bashful like that?" Krystal inquired. Fox smirked and said, "With Slippy, you never know what he's thinking."

They continued their tour of the ship trying to find the last member of the team. Krystal started talking, "Fal-co," she muttered, trying to remember if that's how Fox said it. Fox nodded and she continued, "He's the last team member right?" Again, Fox nodded and Krystal went on, "When you said his name, back in the docking bay, you said his name quite sourly, do you two get along?" Fox hesitated, knowing that Falco was the one that didn't agree with the fact that Krystal was joining the team. _Do I want to introduce Krystal to Falco after our disagreement? Maybe I should avoid Falco for now, at least until things cool down._ "Hey Krystal, why don't I show you your room, your gonna be living here from now on, so I'd assume you want a room?" Fox said, desperately trying to change the subject. Krystal smiled and happily replied, "Oh yes, I forgot would be living here. I'd love to see my new home." Krystal, living here on the Great Fox, this is turning out to be just how I planned. "Ok, I'll show you to your room ma- dam," Fox light-heartedly replied, sounding like some fancy butler. "Why thank you kind sir," Krystal responded in a cheerful manner.

Fox skillfully navigated the many hallways of the Great Fox. He showed her many of the other rooms on the way. Fox walked by his room and showed it to her. Fox's room was easily the largest of any of the other sleeping quarters on the ship. It had a high ceiling and had a sky-roof of sorts located in the middle of the ceiling directly over his king size bed. In the right corner of his room, there was a door that led to his own private bathroom. The whole room was decorated with different keepsakes from his other adventures, and there was a book sitting on an end table next to his bed, with a small lamp on top.

He led her out of his room, and a little ways up the hall, he walked in front of a door and said, "I believe the saying is, Ladies first," Krystal smiled and walked into the door ahead of him. The door opened up to a slightly smaller version of Fox's room. It was empty though, no one had ever stayed in this room before and it only contained a bed, a small clock, a mirror, and a large dresser. It also had its own bathroom, but it too was empty. Fox saw how void it was and said, "I'll have our ship's robot, ROB, bring up your things. He'll be here shortly, and if you ever need help finding your way around the ship just use this." Fox walked over to wall beside the door and pressed a button; a small computer screen flipped down from the wall and instantly turned on. "This computer has all the interior rooms and hallways of the Great Fox mapped out on the screen," Fox finished with a smile. Krystal smiled back at Fox and said, "I really appreciate everything you are doing for me Fox. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Fox turned to the exit. "Trust me," Fox gently replied, "I couldn't ask for anything more." He slowly walked out the door and heard it close behind him.

Fox hesitated on the other side of the door, _Krystal seems so lost amid all this technology, was Cerinia that primitive of a planet, I didn't know that such planets still existed. I really want to talk to her about it, but I don't want to bring up such a sensitive topic this soon, and what did she mean when she said, "Nocsuwo ric keawn ac, U'vv ko oeab pebofob, Vep MsSceit?" I know that it was said in Dinosaur Language, but I still have no idea how to comprehend it. "In time, you will understand." Was she talking about me? She'll tell me eventually...but...when?_

He leisurely began walking back to the bridge to confirm his hyperspace jump with the Lylat Command Center. On his way he passed ROB, who was busy carrying many different bags of Krystal's possessions. "Hey ROB, need any help with that stuff?" ROB answered in his usual, monotone voice, "Negative, I am currently transporting goods that measure approximately 76.248 pounds. Maximum transport capacity is 120 pounds. I still have 36.55% transport capacity remaining available, no assistance is required. Do you wish for me to transport anything else?" Fox shook his head, "No that will be all ROB." "Confirmed, returning to transport function."

Fox had arrived at the bridge and saw a familiar figure studying a recording of some sort. It was Falco, and he was staring intently into the screen in front of him. Falco did not notice Fox enter and never brought his eyes off the screen in front of him. Fox snuck up quietly behind him and saw that the recording he was watching was from a while ago. Fox heard someone speak in the recording, "Lets sneak in low and surprise em'," _That sounded like me, but a long time ago..._another voice played, "This is Zoness!?" It was Peppy, but he sounded different, another voice came through, "What a dump!" It was Slippy, but he sounded a little younger..._Wait, I remember hearing this somewhere before...about eight years ago...Zoness? Could it be...from my first mission to defeat Andross? Isn't Zoness the place that one girl came to help? What was her name...she was pink...and she was a cat if I remember correctly..._ More footage played and I heard the voice of that person, "We're closing in on them Falco." Fox was now able to put the pieces together. _It was Katt, that weird pink, cat that followed Falco to Zoness...Is Falco going through this again? Maybe the fact that Krystal has come aboard with me...brought back memories of her. Falco never really likes to talk about it, but you can tell there is something going on, although he will never readily admit it.  
_Fox attempted to sneak out of the bridge before Falco could notice, but as Falco turned off the recording, he could see Fox's reflection off the screen. Falco turned around quickly in his chair and stood up. Fox heard the chair being pushed backward and froze in place. Fox looked back to see Falco, staring straight at him. Neither of them spoke for a while. It was an extremely awkward silence, they both stared each other down, and the only noises made were that of the computers working. Then Falco finally broke the silence, "So Fox, you think you can just walk in here like that?" Fox stood there, speechless, no longer able to look Falco in the face. "Ya know...just because you're the leader doesn't mean you can pry into other people lives like this!" Falco said with kindling rage in his tone. "I didn't exactly appreciate your comments about Krystal and I either, Falco," Fox retorted. "At least you have her around Fox! Do you know what it's like not having Katt around with me all the time!? It sucks the life out of me Fox! When I left the team six years ago, what do you think I was doing the whole time!? I was searching for her...and I never found her..." _Woah, I've never heard the reason why he left the team, I didn't know that this was such a sensitive topic. I feel sorry for him, I'm so lucky to have Krystal with me, but Falco...It must be hard._ Falco continued, "Fox, I know I just rejoined, but I'm going to leave again. This recording gave me the series number and make of her ship...I'll be able to trace her with this information...Heh, It may just be another goose chase around to galaxy, but I think my chances are a lot better this time. See ya round' Fox, and...good luck with Krystal," He said with a smirk. With that, he left the bridge and headed for his Arwing. Moments later, Fox saw his friend fly past the front of the Great Fox, and with a blue burst of his engines, he flew off into the distance. _I don't think Falco ever belonged in the Star Fox team, he has his own intentions, and he cannot express them on this ship, He's a loner, and he always will be...See ya round' Falco Lombardi..._


	3. Making the Jump

Chapter 3: Making the Jump  
  
_...Heh, with Falco gone, I bet this place will calm down a lot. We won't have to put up with that attitude...and he won't be able to get in the way of Krystal and I, and I'm sure he'll be better out on his own. That guy knows what he wants and goes after it, that's how he's always been and I don't count on that changing anytime soon..._  
  
Fox remembered that he still had to gain clearance for their jump to hyperspace. He walked up to his large, elevated chair in the middle of the room and sat down. He began to reminisce about how, in this exact spot, he got word of a certain planet falling apart, and on that planet, how he meet Krystal...everything he could think of, somehow, made him think of Krystal...He had never experienced anything like this before. It was something new for Fox, and he thrived on new things like this. It's what he lived for, to experience anything he got the chance to, to live life to the fullest, just like his Father had before him...Fox snapped back into reality when he remembered his Father...Fox never liked to think about his Father's death. There were too many terrible memories that were attached to it.  
  
He pulled the laptop that was attached to the chair out from behind him. He typed in the access code for the Lylatian Space Transportation Organization. (This group controls all hyperspace activity throughout the Lylat system. With the invention of hyperspace, came many preventable deaths in space. These deaths were caused by collisions while traveling at light speed. The L.S.T.O. prevents this from happening by clearing a path of travel for a ship entering hyperspace, so no other ships are in their way while in hyperspace.) Immediately, a robotic representative appeared on the screen.  
  
"This is the L.S.T.O. Space Flight Division, will you be entering hyperspace? If so, please enter your destination and current coordinates." Fox typed in the required information. The robot continued, "Will you now please enter your ship's class and identification numbers." Fox brought up another screen on the laptop and copied down the displayed information. "Thank you, we are now clearing your ship for hyperspace entry, please hold." A text box appeared and replaced the image of the robot. It displayed a message stating rules and regulations of standard hyperspace protocol. Fox knew all of the information by heart; he had made the jump into hyperspace several times before.  
  
Fox sat and waited for the robot to come back and give him clearance to enter hyperspace. Something broke the silence in the room; Fox heard the bridge door open behind him. He turned to see Krystal. "Hi Fox, I finished unpacking, so I thought I would look around a bit more...I never thought I would get to travel on a ship as big as this." Krystal said with a sound of amazement. Fox just sat there and watched her slowly maneuver over to where he was sitting. Her eyes were constantly moving, trying to take everything in all at once. She finally made it to Fox, who was sitting in his chair, trying to hide the huge grin on his face. "Oh, this is making me quite lightheaded," she uttered under her breath. "So what are you doing up here Fox?" "I'm just getting the ship ready to go into hyperspace." Fox said impatiently. Krystal thought for a second and then asked, "How do you get ready to 'go into hyperspace?'" Fox explained, "First you have to call the people that monitor the hyperspace activity, then you have to give them access codes to your ship so they know your ship isn't stolen and they determine how big of an area to clear, after that, I can send the ship into hyperspace at anytime after they confirm our destination and current location." Krystal looked at Fox as if she lost him somewhere during the explanation. Fox noticed the rules and regulations still were showing on the screen. He looked at Krystal and said, "Take a look at this and maybe you'll understand." Fox pointed out the screen of information to Krystal and she diligently started to read it.  
  
Fox took this moment to admire Krystal's delicate face. It was so smooth and flawless, her hair was formed into six bangs in the front and several in the back, both separated by a white barrette, and her soft, light blue eyes scanned back and forth over the screen. Krystal looked up at Fox and he quickly snapped out of his stare and said, "Did that help at all?" "Yes, it..." Krystal was cut off by the sound of the robot coming back onto the screen.  
  
"Clearance granted, Confirmation commencing, Ship name: Great Fox, Serial number: 65419-40786-32765-64, Current Location: Dinosaur Planet, Destination: Corneria, Original Owner: James McCloud, Current Owner: Fox McCloud. Is this correct?" Fox replied, "Yes, oh, and how long do we have to enter hyperspace?" The robot answered, "Flight path will be clear for the next forty-eight hours." "That will be all," replied Fox. "Thank you, have a safe and un-eventful flight," was the robots unemotional answer. Fox turned off his laptop and set it back behind his chair. Krystal glanced up at Fox with a confused look. Fox noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, something about the whole hyperspace thing?" "No, it's not that, but during the transmission, I heard the name James McCloud, It said he was the original owner of the Great Fox...do you know him?" She asked with an innocent voice, not knowing how much Fox hated talking about it. "Well, Ya, He was my Father." Fox hesitantly replied. "Oh, your Father, did he give this ship to you? That was nice of him." Krystal naively replied. Fox never wanted to remember what had happened to his Father eight years ago.  
  
_Krystal...I know you are just being curious, but I really don't want to talk about it. I don't want to relive the past...but, I will tell you, I don't know why...I feel something...telling me..."Fox, you must trust her." I will...I will tell her, no matter how much pain it may bring me.  
  
_Fox began to tell the tale...the tale of his past... "Well Krystal, my Father didn't exactly give me the ship, I actually inherited it from him. Eight years ago...he was sent on a mission to defeat Andross...the same one I defeated on Dinosaur Planet. During that mission, one of his teammates, Pigma Dengar, betrayed my Father...and he was...killed at the hands of Andross..." Fox stopped for a second, trying to hold back the tears. Krystal was in shock; she did not realize that what she said could have such a major effect on Fox. She walked over to the chair and sat on the armrest next to Fox. She took his hand in hers and began to gently stroke the back of his hand. This gave Fox the strength to fight the tears back and continue.  
  
"Not long after that, I was sent on my first mission to defeat the same evil...I was successful...I defeated him...but after he had exploded...I thought I was done for too...but then I heard a voice...the voice of my Father...He led me out of the complex we were fighting in and...led me to safety...was it really him...or my imagination...he may still be alive somewhere...and I want to see him...but in all my journeys...I have never heard a word about him...not even a rumor...it's like...like he never existed...but I know I saw him there...leading me out of danger...and I will find him someday...it's my priority that I discover his fate...dead or alive...so that I may know where my Father is...I must...I...can't..."  
  
At this point, Fox completely broke down and let the tears flow freely. He felt so alone in the world; he had no direction, nothing to live by, just faded memories that continually tormented him. Krystal couldn't watch Fox go through pain like this, she felt terrible about what he just revealed to her, which had never previously been explained to anyone. Krystal slowly put her arms around Fox's neck and started stroking the back of his ear. Fox's sadness slowly began to fade as he felt Krystal's caring arms around him. Fox sat up straight and looked into Krystal's blue eyes and returned the embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and spoke into his ear, "Fox, I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I'm sure we can find your Father. I'll be there, helping you every step of the way. I'll make sure you complete your mission. Fox, we can do it...together." Krystal's soft voice gradually eased the pain and the tears stopped falling. Fox opened his eyes, slowly lifted his head, and was again face to face with Krystal. She raised her hand to his face and wiped the remaining teardrops from his eyes. They both sat there, staring into each other's eyes. Fox graciously responded, "Thank you Krystal, It's nice to have someone that cares. It might not sound that important, but when you realize that I have no pleasant memories to look back on...it makes all the difference for me...Thank you...so much."  
  
As Fox finished his sentence, the giant holographic screen in the middle of the room lit up. It revealed the image of Peppy and he exclaimed, "Fox, what are you doing up there, I've been looking all..." Peppy noticed that Krystal was sitting right next to Fox, with her arms around him. Peppy continued with an awkward sounding voice, "Oh, sorry...I'll just..." Fox stopped him and said, "No, It's fine, what do you want?" "Oh, ok...I was just going to tell you that were gonna have dinner ready pretty soon and you should probably get down here," Peppy continued, still using an uncomfortable tone of voice. Fox replied, "Thanks, we'll be right there." The hologram disappeared and there was again silence in the room. Fox hesitated and said, "You better get ready for dinner. You know where the kitchen is, right?" "Yes, I saw it on my way over here," Krystal responded. "Ok, I'll be down in a little while, I still got some work to do up here," said Fox. "I'll see you in a little while then, bye." And with that, Krystal exited the room and Fox was again alone on the bridge. For a while he did nothing, he just stared into space, thinking about...just about everything. His thoughts were scrambled, he had so many different feelings at the same time, and it was overwhelming him. He slowly calmed down and gazed into the endless galaxy outside the bridge.  
  
_I wonder what General Pepper will have waiting for us when we get our debriefing back at Corneria. Does he have another mission waiting for us, or is he gonna give us some time off. It doesn't really matter to me, as long as me make money out of the deal. How am I gonna spend the money we got from out last mission? Just to repair the Great Fox? I've never really spent the money from missions on anything else, but this time we received thousands more credits than normal. I'll just wait until we get back to Corneria and see what happens.  
_  
Fox got up and started making the walk back to the kitchen. The kitchen was relatively close to the bridge and it took almost no time for Fox to arrive. Fox entered the large kitchen and saw Slippy and Krystal sitting at the table. Fox walked past them into the backroom where the stove and other appliances were located. Peppy was busily working at the meal he was preparing, but Fox noticed that there was slightly less food than normal. Fox asked, "Hey, Peppy, are we running low on food supplies? It seems like your cutting back on some stuff." Peppy replied, "Ya, we're really low on supplies, good thing we're headed for Corneria tomorrow so we can stock back up. I'm almost done, why don't you go sit with the others."  
  
Fox ambled back into the kitchen and sat down next to Krystal, who had been trying to start a conversation with Slippy. Slippy saw that Fox and Krystal were sitting next to each other and started giggling to himself in a very, Slippy-like manner. Fox noticed and knew what he was implying, so he put Slippy on the spot by saying, "Hey Slippy, what are you laughing at?" Slippy stopped his chortling and his face turned blood red, "Uh, nothing, just...ya know...thought of something...funny, hehehehe......" He trailed off trying to sound like he somehow made sense out of what he actually said. Fox and Krystal got a good laugh out of this and Slippy looked down at the floor, trying not to look embarrassed.  
  
Slippy was saved by further embarrassment by the entrance of Peppy and his platters full of food. He set them down on the table and everyone eagerly dished themselves a full plate of Peppy's cooking. There were many different types of food, but since no one on the ship had any real cooking skills, the food looked burnt and unattractive, but no one seemed to mind, especially Krystal, who had never seen so many different types of food in her life. Every time she took a bite of a different food, she happily complimented Peppy on his cooking and asked Fox what each type of food was called. Fox didn't mind answering Krystal's questions, but you could tell the others were starting to get annoyed by the constant questioning of everything. They got up and began to clear their plates off the table. Fox and Krystal were left sitting there and neither of them said anything, as they were still busily eating.  
  
Krystal swallowed a bite and asked, "So when are we going to start doing missions? Since I'm part of the team now, right?" Fox replied, "Well, technically, your not an "official member" of the team, you have to pass some flight testing and have a spacecraft license, then you have to go to Corneria and be approved by General Pepper, who is the leader of the Cornerian army." Krystal responded, "Well, I do have a spacecraft license, but where can I complete the flight testing?" "Actually, we have a space simulator on this ship that has a direct link to the Corneria HQ, you could do the flight tests from here and I could send them to HQ." Fox answered. "Can I take the test after I'm done with dinner?" Krystal questioned. "Of course you can, if you think you are good enough," Fox replied jokingly. Sounding concerned, Krystal asked. "Is the test that difficult?" "Not really, if you know basic maneuvers and can do well in a dog-fight, it's no problem." Fox answered optimistically. They both finished their meals at the same time and put their dishes in the backroom where the sink was piled with dirty dishes.  
  
Fox led Krystal to the bottom floor of the ship. Here, there was a large area of space that contained many different weapons and models of famous starships. On the far wall, there was a large window, and behind it, were all kinds of instruments. The window looked toward a big carbon-composite case that looked like a small scale Arwing. Fox motioned for Krystal to enter and she stepped into the confined area. Fox got behind the glass window and activated the simulator. A sphere of glass surrounded the simulator. Fox then activated the anti-gravity system, which enabled the simulator to float freely within the sphere. Fox activated the screen in the simulator and started giving her instructions. "Ok, first you must lift off by reaching the designated speed indicated on the bottom of the screen before you get to the end of the runway. Inside the simulator, Krystal noticed the brilliantly designed backdrops she was looking at through a large monitor in front of her. The environment the screen displayed looked so authentic. She slowly began to pick up speed and easily took off before the end of the runway. Fox continued giving instructions, "Now fly through the golden rings that appear in your path, make sure not to miss any, they are worth a lot of points." Krystal easily glided through all the rings, feeling the G-forces of every ascent and dive she made. "Great job, now you must do a barrel roll, don't take damage from enemy fire." Images of small cannons appeared on the screen, they began to fire a barrage of lasers at her. She used the barrel roll with perfect timing and didn't take a single hit. "Wow, Impressive, now you have to use the U-turn and somersault maneuvers to collect each ring in succession." She demonstrated a perfect U- turn and flew through the center of every ring, she came a horizontal set of rings and used the somersault to fly flawlessly in-between every one. "You've got a perfect score so far, now time for the last test, you have to win a dog-fight against several enemy units." Twenty different ships appeared on Krystal's radar, and they were headed straight for her. She locked onto the first set and wiped them out, then she was able to maneuver behind another squad and finished them. Behind the glass window, Fox checked to see if he set everything to the right level, no one has ever done this good on a test. James McCloud was the last person ever to complete the flight test with a perfect score. Krystal gracefully evaded enemy fire and swiftly picked off the remaining units...A perfect score. "Wow Krystal, You aced the test, where did you learn to fly like that? Anyway, Great Job, I'll end the simulation now."  
  
Fox de-activated the anti-gravity field and the simulator landed back on the ground. The glass sphere retracted back into the floor and Krystal emerged from the simulator with a large smile. "I got a perfect score? Is that good?" She asked. Fox walked out from behind the glass, laughing out loud and said, "Ya that's great, with that kind of performance, you could join almost any team in the galaxy!" "Did I really do that well?" Krystal asked, trying to sound modest. "Ya, that was the most impressive flying I've seen in a long time, even if it was a simulation!" Fox exclaimed. "I'll send your results to Pepper right now, I'm sure he'll be impressed."  
  
They both walked behind the glass window and Fox activated the data system that connected with Corneria HQ. He grabbed the disk that had recorded Krystal's results and inserted them into the device. The information quickly copied, and the disk was ejected back out of the machine. "Well, that's it, and when we get to Corneria, you'll be an official member of the Star Fox team," Fox said trying to hide his enthusiasm. Krystal replied, "Great, I can't wait to see all the other planets and take on missions, it all sounds so exciting." Krystal replied energetically.  
  
Fox looked up to the clock in the room and it displayed the numbers 23:00. "Whoa, it's getting pretty late, I think I'm goin' to bed, I got get up early so I can get the ship ready for hyperspace." Krystal yawned, "Oh, I guess that test was more exhausting than I realized." Fox smiled at Krystal's comment and they both walked back to their rooms. Fox stopped in front of Krystal's room door and said, "Tomorrow morning we're entering hyperspace to Corneria, are you ready?" "I think so, as long as you're with me Fox," She subtly replied. "Well, good night then." Fox said. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep with all that I've seen today, but I'll try," she said with a smile. She turned and went into her room and the door closed behind her. Fox sauntered across the hallway into his room. He climbed into bed and looked up through his sky-roof. He began to think of everything that happened that day.  
  
_I've never seen someone do so well on that simulator before. Not even I had gotten the perfect score, but I guess I wasn't really trying. Does that mean she's a better pilot than me? Did she just get lucky? And what about that energy I felt when she arrived on the ship? I don't think Krystal is just another Fox, there may be something more to her, but I don't know what...yet. No one noticed that Falco was gone all day, not that he was much of a social guy, but you'd think someone would've noticed...My talk of my Father has rekindled my spirit to find him. I had almost given up on finding him, and then Krystal came along and encouraged me to keep searching...It's only been one day, but I already feel so close to her...I wonder how she'll react when we get to Corneria? If she could barely handle the technology on this ship, what will happen when she sees one of the most technologically advanced cities in all Lylat? We'll see..._With this, Fox nodded off to sleep.  
  
(The next morning...)  
  
"Fox...Fox, wake up...Fox, we're leaving soon," Krystal said softly while shaking Fox from his sleep. Fox opened his eyes and rolled over in his bed, refusing to get up. "Fox, Peppy has started the countdown to hyperspace. Only fifteen minutes until we leave." Fox laid still and then slowly rose from his bed. He stood up and stretched and wiped the remaining sleep out of his eyes. He yawned, "Ok... I guess I'll go then, lets head up to the bridge." Krystal giggled at Fox's half-asleep speech and walked out of his room with him.  
  
While walking down the hallway, they passed a lounging area that had a huge window that looked out into space. Below, Fox and Krystal saw Dinosaur Planet. It was slowly spinning on its axis and it looked like the planet was gradually beginning to fade farther and farther into the distance. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, both were busy thinking of all that had happened on that planet, and there it was below them, steadily slipping farther away from them. They knew they would probably never return to the planet that, buy chance alone, had brought them together. Krystal reached for Fox's hand, and Fox closed his hand around hers. Together they watched as the planet slowly faded into the vast expanse of space, and made a permanent place in their memory.  
  
The moment was disrupted when the intercom suddenly blared out, "All crew aboard the bridge, five minutes until hyperspace is activated, repeat, all crew to the bridge." Fox felt Krystal hand shaking inside of his. "Afraid?" "Just a little," Krystal meekly replied. "Hyperspace is one of the safest ways to get around these days, the L.S.T.O. does a great job in making sure there are no accidents," Fox replied encouragingly. "No...it's not that, particularly. I just...don't know how much help I can be on this team, you are quite famous, and I don't want to bring down the reputation you built for yourself," Krystal said with uneasiness. "Reputation means nothing to me anymore...All I want is to find out what happened to my Father, that is the only reason I joined this team, and a reputation may only serve to get in the way. Besides...why would I need a reputation...when I have..."  
  
Again the intercom was activated, but this time Peppy was on the line. "Fox get up here, we only have three minutes till' hyperspace, get to the bridge right now!" Fox looked up at the speaker and rolled his eyes, "Well, we better get going before he comes for us and drags us up there." "Yes, let's go." Krystal agreed. They walked a little way up the hall and up and escalator that took them up the incline of the ship to the bridge.  
  
The bridge door opened to reveal Peppy, Slippy, and ROB trying to get everything ready for hyperspace. "Fox, What the heck where you doing, you know we got to have everything ready before launch!" said Peppy irritably. "Sorry, I guess I slept in a little to..." Peppy cut him off, "Well, here comes the countdown, Get ready everybody!" The holographic projector in the middle of the room activated and showed the numbers slowly counting down from 59 seconds. Fox looked over at Krystal, who seemed to be nervous about the whole hyperspace process. "Don't worry, we won't be in hyperspace very long, Corneria is only a few sectors away, the hyperspace shouldn't last for too long." Krystal grabbed Fox's arm and said, "If this thing explodes, it's all your fault for not waking up in time," Krystal replied trying to calm herself down by poking fun at Fox. The timer started to countdown out loud. 15...14...13... "Well, here it comes, are you gonna be okay?" Fox asked of the clearly shaking Krystal. She tightly grabbed Fox's arm and put her face on his shoulder, "Perhaps I shouldn't watch," she muttered quietly to Fox. He smirked and heard the timer continue to countdown. 4...3...2...1...Activate Hyperspace!  
  
The ship quickly lurched forward and shot into space at the speed of light. Inside Krystal gave a small shriek, but after a while, she didn't even feel the ship moving. She peeked away from Fox's shoulder and looked out the bridge's window. There was a brilliant array of colors flying by the window. It was a wall of red and blue that seemed to effortlessly blend into each other while spiraling around the ship. Krystal took her head off Fox's shoulder to admire the graceful beauty of the colors. "Oh my, it's so gorgeous," She replied in awe of the spectacle. Fox responded, "I knew you wouldn't have a problem once you saw this." Fox and Krystal watched together as the colors skipped and danced around the ship. Krystal was now releasing some of the pressure from Fox's arm, and began to relax. "You don't want it to end now, do you?" Fox asked. Krystal paused, still being drawn in by the vibrant colors. "It will have to end won't it? I don't know, will we ever use hyperspace again?" Fox smiled, "Ya, we use it to get just about everywhere in Lylat," Fox answered. "Then I guess I'll just wait till' next time," she said, no longer with any anxiety in her voice. Peppy spoke up, "Preparing to exit hyperspace, T-5 seconds, 5...4...3... The colors suddenly vanished and the ship came to a somewhat abrupt stop. The whole crew staggered forward. Krystal was saved by falling thanks the fact she was still holding Fox's arm. "Hey Peppy, you're countdown was a little...off, you gettin' old or something?" Fox jokingly inquired. "I guess that might be it, but I doubt it," Peppy replied with weak smile.  
  
They had reached their destination, the capital planet of the Lylat system, Corneria. They could see the brilliant blue planet in front of them, slowly drawing closer. ROB broke the temporary silence, "We have successfully arrived at Corneria, no external or internal damage detected. We will land on the planet in approximately 12.738 minutes. Disembarkation will commence shortly after docking clearance upon landing in Corneria." The crew began to leave the bridge, preparing for the docking procedures. "Krystal, do you want to navigate the Great Fox into the Corneria Docking Station?" Fox asked, seeing if Krystal was up for the challenge. "You would let me pilot your ship? I guess I have no choice but to accept," Krystal replied enthusiastically.  
  
She went to the back of the bridge and took the controls from ROB. She carefully brought the Great Fox through Corneria's atmosphere and breeched the clouds below. She then guided the Great Fox across the Cornerian airspace and headed perfectly into the Docking Station. She set the ship down and it landed without too much turbulence. She looked over at Fox and he said, "That was perfect, we can now head out into Corneria whenever we decide to leave." "I can't believe I'm actually in Corneria, Fox. It's like a dream come true!" Krystal replied with smile. Fox smiled back and Krystal continued with excitement, "Let's go get the others so we can leave as soon as possible." Fox smirked at Krystal's enthusiasm and replied, "I'll go round up the crew. Why don't you go back to your room and get ready to leave. Don't worry about any money; I'll take care of that. We'll meet you at the gangway." Krystal smiled at Fox and hastily exited the room to get ready for disembarkation.  
  
Fox headed down to the engine room where Slippy and Peppy were busy setting everything for disembarkation. They noticed Fox and Peppy began speaking, "Hey Fox, I've noticed that you haven't been doing any work around here lately. I said I would agree with Krystal joining if it was best for the team, not for you. It seems now; your main concern is to be with Krystal, not the team. I'm sorry Fox, but unless you start getting your priorities straight, I may leave the team." Slippy nodded, not seeming sure which side he wanted to take. Fox stood there, stunned. His plan was finally starting to show its flaws.  
  
_I knew this was turning out too good to be true. Now I have to make a decision. Just because I wouldn't be around Krystal all the time isn't a good reason for me not to work. I have no excuse, and as leader of the Great Fox, I have to set an example for my teammates. I don't want to lose any other teammates; I've already lost Falco, twice. I can't afford to lose any more. It may be hard for me to have to be away from Krystal, but it's my duty._

Fox responded to Peppy, "Sorry guys, I just...I got carried away. I know I've been acting up and I'm sorry, I'll stay on task from now on." Peppy gave a reassuring smile, "It's alright, Fox, we'll forgive you this time. By the way, we're all done here and we can leave whenever you want." Fox nodded, "I'm ready, I don't really think we'll need anything so lets go now. I wonder what Pepper wants us here for anyway..."


	4. OPTIONAL FALCO SIDE STORY 1

OPTIONAL SIDE STORY: Falco, Day 1 (Falco's journal entries after departure from Star Fox Team in Ch.2)  
  
Day 1:  
  
Yesterday, I left the Star Fox team...again. I can't shake the thoughts of Katt out of my mind. They won't seem to go away. When I was with Star Fox, and we had that two years drought of action, I couldn't stand it. I felt I had to do something, but I never even came close to what I set out to do after I left the team. I rejoined after six years, seeing that they had gotten a pretty good mission from Pepper. I figured, "If Pepper actually starts handin' out missions like this, I'm bound to have some chance to find her." But after seeing Fox with Krystal...I couldn't stand being seeing them together, while I was all alone, again with no missions. After Dinosaur Planet, all Fox could think about was Krystal, and how he knew he could get his crew to let her join. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, but it seemed like that's all he cared about anymore.  
Anyway, now that I'm no longer with the Star Fox team, I can choose my own missions and I can follow my own path. As I left, I took the liberty of deleting my Arwing's serial number from the Great Fox's computer, which will stop them from being able to track me down. Fox will probably be dying without me there to help, but it's time for him to deal with his own problems. Now that Krystal girl can save Fox's butt for me, heh.  
I had no particular place to begin my search, but I figure any place was better than nowhere. I had to find a docking station that Katt has visited previously, so that I can figure out where she was last headed. Dinosaur Planet had no other planets in its immediate area, so I just let the autopilot take control and hoped that I would eventually see another planet or space colony on my radar.  
After a few hours, I finally picked up a signal from a space colony that was half a sector away. I took back the controls and hit the boost to hurry up the process. Flying has always come easy for me; I don't know how I learned to fly so well. I think the fact that I'm a bird gives me a second-sense for flying a ship. Not that I really care, but I gotta fill this journal with something...  
Oh ya, I finally got to the space colony and I landed inside its outer structure. It wasn't the biggest colony I had seen, but I figured it was big enough to maybe know something about Katt. I exited my ship and began to roam the hallways of the colony. There were many different types of animals here, some that I had never seen before. I found a computer terminal and sat down to find out if Katt had visited. I got the docking bay's search engine to work, but whenever I typed in the serial number for Katt's ship, it displayed the message, "Access Denied, please enter authorization password." Not that this was a problem for me. When I was training at the Cornerian Academy, I learned all kinds of overriding codes for programs like this. After I hacked into their database, I was easily able to find many different ships that had gone in and out of the colony, most of them were freighters, and there weren't many un-scheduled arrivals to report. I typed in the serial number into the text box again and this time it displayed the words, "Ship identified. Serial number: 03741-93612- 84653-44, Owner: Katt Monroe, Arrived from: Corneria, Destination: Venom."  
It was cool I had actually found information about Katt, but then I wondered, "Why the heck she was on Venom!" I looked down the screen to see that this record was only a few days old, which meant I had to get to Venom fast, before she could have time to go anywhere else. I couldn't leave today though cause' my Arwing had almost run out of fuel cells and I couldn't leave until they re-supplied me. So I figured I might as well get this room. It sucks, but I don't care, I got it for free, thanks to some random person who recognized me from my exploits eight years ago with Fox, heh, I guess I'm startin' to miss that guy, I miss the good ol' days...Doin' missions, blowin' stuff up, saving Fox's butt from destruction on a regular basis, ya, It was great while it lasted, but I can never go back, my goal is waiting ahead of me, with only a couple day head start, nothing I can't handle... 


	5. Remembrance

I got a review that pointed out that I had screwed up my dino lingo. The title and what Krystal said in Reunion and Departure was supposed to be different, so I switched it up so neither you, the reader, or Fox would know what she said, and don't worry, it'll all be explained later. I lost my instruction booklet a while ago so I had to figure out the whole language, so I still might miss a few letters or somethin' but you'll get the gist of it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Remembrance  
  
The crew made there way to the back of the ship where the gangway was located. Krystal was already waiting there for them at the exit. She had a large bad full of stuff that she had deemed, 'necessary' for the outing. "Are we ready to go?" She asked, sounding like she was only going to accept one answer. "Ya, I think we got everything ready, ROB will take care of the ship while were gone, so we won't have to worry about anything. Peppy and Slippy exited the ship and Krystal walked over to Fox and took his hand. "Let's go, I don't think I can wait any longer." Fox smiled and replied, "I can tell your ready, judging by all that stuff in your bag." "Hey, I need all this stuff, what if something happens and I need..." She paused and began digging through the bag. Fox stopped her and said, "Ok, I get it, let's just get going." Krystal nodded and together they walked out of the ship and down onto the floor of the Corneria Docking Station. It was a vast area, filled with many different types of ships from all over the Lylat System. There were small vehicles hovering just above the floor, going back and forth from every ship.  
  
Krystal hesitated for a moment, trying to take in everything she was seeing around her. Fox looked over at her and said, "It's pretty incredible isn't it, and it only took two years to construct this whole facility. Technology has really been advancing over the last few years." Krystal nodded, not really listening to what Fox was saying. She had never seen things this magnificent. She had grown up on the somewhat primitive planet of Cerinia, which had little to no technology at all. They lived in simple huts in a deep forest, with no communication from outside planets. But after the terrible accident...she was sent away from the planet, and she never fully came to realize the fate of that planet, she had always wanted to go back, but had never had the opportunity.  
  
Fox saw that Krystal was suddenly looking sad. "What's wrong, don't you like it here?" Fox asked, sounding concerned. "No...it's not that, I just remembered something...rather unpleasant, but I'll be fine. Well, let's get going. It looks like Slippy and Peppy are already leaving." Fox looked out of the docking bay and saw his teammates climbing into a hovertaxi. "I guess we should get one too," Fox thought out loud. They walked out of the Docking Station and headed out to the paved roads of Corneria. There were many huge buildings that filled Corneria's skyline. Fox signaled for a hovertaxi and soon after, the small, blue vehicle drifted over in front of the curb.  
  
Fox opened the door for Krystal and she entered the vehicle. She felt her weight make the vehicle dip slightly and she stumbled into the rear seat. Fox got in after her and sat down next to her. "Corneria Army Base, please." The driver nodded and the vehicle quickly glided above the streets. Krystal, who was busy looking out the window, asked Fox, "So what is this thing called?" "It's a hovertaxi, they use anti-gravity engines to float just above the ground." Fox explained. "And what are those buildings for?" She again questioned. "Those are mainly just office buildings used for business purposes." Fox replied. The barrage of questions kept coming, but Fox didn't mind answering Krystal questions. All he wanted was for her to be happy while she has on his home planet.  
  
An hour and many questions later, they arrived at the Cornerian Army Base. Fox got out of the hovertaxi and Krystal followed right behind, again stumbling out because of the weight shift. When she got out, she stopped to take in the scene that had just opened up before her. The Cornerian Army Base was easily the tallest building in the area. It seemed to reach high into the sky, and didn't stop until it was just underneath the clouds. Meanwhile, Fox paid the hovertaxi, who accepted the money and quickly went off looking for another passenger. Fox than walked up behind Krystal, who didn't even seem to be breathing. It was like she had been sent hundreds of years into the future, and was, for the first time, experiencing something that seemed far ahead of her time. Fox put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Is this what you imagined Corneria to be?" Krystal broke out of her awe-induced trace and answered. "It's better than I ever would've dreamed of Fox. Everything seems so big and wonderful. Are there other planets like this one? Will we get to see them?" Fox answered, "Yes, there are many planets like this one, and hopefully, we will get to see a few of them on our missions." "A few of them?" Krystal replied with a confused look, "Just how many planets are there Fox?" Fox hesitated with a grin on his face and replied, "I can't explain right now, we have to get to Pepper's office before were late." "So you'll tell me later?" Krystal asked with a curious tone. Fox responded with a chuckle. "Yes, but I'm not sure how much later, Pepper's debriefings can last for hours."  
  
They left the curb they were standing on and walked into the huge complex. The main hall was filled with many different fountains, plated with platinum and gold decorations. On the ceiling hung many flamboyant chandeliers that were suspended from high above. The walls depicted a timeline of Cornerian history, starting at the entrance there was an illustration of the founder of Corneria mounting a flag in the primitive jungle that Corneria was before colonization, and it continued around the entire main hall. The floor was made of a kind silver tile and in the middle of the floor, the tiles on the ground spelled out, Cornerian Army Base, in huge, proud letters.  
  
Fox and Krystal walked up to the main desk and the receptionist immediately recognized him. "Welcome Fox McCloud, back from the Dinosaur Planet mission?" "Ya, I had some problems with that Dinosaur Language, but it worked out pretty good. Is Pepper available right now?" Fox replied. "I'll call him now and see, please wait one moment." The receptionist began typing into her laptop and the picture of General Pepper appeared. "General Pepper, Fox McCloud is here to see you, do you want me to send him up?" The image of Pepper replied, "Yes, send him up quickly, we have important matters to discuss." The image disappeared and the receptionist looked up at Fox, "It looks like you may have a new mission, you know where General Pepper's office is, right? Floor 385, at the end of the hallway." "Ya, I've been in there enough times, I pretty much have this whole building memorized." Fox replied with a smirk.  
  
Krystal followed Fox through the building and into the elevator. Krystal seemed somewhat confused at the exact reason why one would enter a box if you wanted to head upward. When they got in, the door closed behind them. Krystal looked at Fox, "Is it normal for the door to close like..." She stopped and let of a small yelp as the elevator began to climb to the top floor. Fox glanced over at Krystal who seemed to be holding onto the handrail with her life. Fox walked over and gently took Krystal's hands off the rail and put them in his hand. "It's fine Krystal. Elevators are perfectly safe, and the ride's almost over." As he said this, the elevator slowly came to a stop on the 385th floor and the elevator dinged to signal that they had arrived. The doors again opened and they both walked out. "Will we have to take the elevator again Fox?" Krystal asked, no longer with concern in her voice. "Ya, it's the only way to go. This building is too high to have stairs." Fox replied. Krystal looked back at the elevator. "Good, I want to see what it feels like without holding onto the rails."  
  
They walked away from the elevator down the long hallways of the top floor, before the end of the hallway, there was a large seating area with a few chairs and couches placed around the room. On the wall, there was a large window that looked over most of the city. Krystal walked over to the window and took in the view that it provided. Everything was so far below them; only the tops of a few building could reach the height that she was at. She looked down and saw the entire city, which seemed to stretch far beyond the range of the horizon. The sun was just setting behind the massive buildings of Corneria. It set the sky afire with colors that made Krystal remember her experience in hyperspace, but, unlike hyperspace, experiencing this brought her no anxiety. She felt a feeling of calm come over her. She recognized a kind of...complex beauty that Corneria gave off as the shadows slowly crept over the streets of the planet. Fox came up behind Krystal and put his right arm around her and said, "Sometimes when the sun sets on a clear day like this, you can see the mountains far in the distance, they aren't visible during the day because of the air pollution, but look at them now." Krystal looked far past the city to see the mountains, which were a mixed color of yellow and red as the sun's rays reflected off of them. It was a sight she had never before dreamed of witnessing. The beautiful mountains being set off by the tall shadowed buildings of Corneria. Krystal leaned her head over onto Fox's shoulder and began to nuzzle his neck. "Fox, this reminds me so much of Cerinia. The mountains in the distance look exactly like the ones on my home planet when the sun hits them like that. It brings back a lot of precious memories, but...also a lot of displeasing ones as well. I need to tell you...what happened to Cerinia...maybe...one day...we can go back and...save it...somehow." Fox took Krystal in both arms and replied, "You don't have to tell me if it is going to bring you pain Krystal." "No Fox, I need to tell you, I have to tell you what happened, I was the only survivor of that accident on Cerinia. I escaped and I was supposed to find help...I think you are the one that was chosen to save our planet." Krystal replied, beginning to tear up. Fox responded, "Krystal...why don't you tell me about it...after our meeting with Pepper. We'll have a lot of time to talk after that. Besides I think were late as it is."  
  
Krystal looked back out the window and seemed to draw courage from the beautiful sunset. She didn't leave Fox's side as they slowly walked further down the hall to Pepper's office. It was still a long walk down the huge corridors of the base, but after a while they finally arrived at his office. On the door, it said, "General Pepper: Commanding Officer," with large proud letters. Before Fox and Krystal were about to enter, Peppy and Slippy came up from the hallway behind them. Peppy walked up to Fox and said, "Sorry were late Fox, Slippy gave the driver bad directions and we ended up at some ice cream shop." Slippy giggled when Peppy said this, but quickly stopped when Peppy turned around and gave him a sharp glare. He continued, "Anyway, were here now, so lets get this over with before it gets too dark outside, I don't really want to walk the streets of Corneria at night." Fox smirked and knocked on the door. A voice came from inside, "Fox, if that's you come in." Fox quickly opened the door and the whole group walked in.  
  
Pepper quickly began giving his speech before everyone could get in the door. "Star Fox, we have a big problem on our hands. I know that you just returned from your mission on Dinosaur Planet, but I need a team that has experience in tense situations. I can't afford losing any other teams these days, it seems that most of them are splitting up and going solo. At any rate, there is something that has caught our attention. Someone has been using mass mind control to take over planets in Lylat. Peppy interrupted his speech, "But don't we have some kind of energy wave transmitter that nullifies the effects of mass mind control here on Corneria." Pepper continued, "Yes, Corneria does have a system like this, but it seems that the person in question is only taking over more primitive planets that don't have the system, luckily, most of the planets in affiliation with Corneria has this Mind Control Disrupter System equipped." Fox interrupted, "Do we know what planets have been affected?" Pepper continued, "Mostly just outer ring planets that are far away from Corneria, but if the person in question manages to take over enough planets, he will be able to form a huge army and could possibly take over the rest of the planets in Lylat...including Corneria." The room went silent for a while and then Fox asked, "So what exactly do you want us to do about it?" Pepper answered, "Star Fox, I want you to find this madman and end this foolishness. I will be sending a few short range Mind Control Disrupter Systems to the Great Fox. After you clear an area on the planet, set one of these up and you will create a three hundred mile barrier that cancels out the effects of mind control. We can then send special operatives to those planets and can finish the job. There will be a large sum of money if you are able to pull this off, but there is extreme risk involved. In taking this mission, you take the risk of being taken under mind control yourselves and you may never regain your sanity...I have, however, managed to get the R&D team to develop a sort of personal shield against the effects of mind control, they haven't been tested in action, but it's better than having nothing I must say. That is all for now, I want all of you back here tomorrow at 09:00 so I can finish discussing the mission at hand and I will give you your Personal Mind Control Systems. But for now, lets forget about these matters, I have a arranged rooms for you at the hotel a few blocks down the road, I hope you have a nice rest and come back tomorrow as scheduled. You are dismissed."  
  
Peppy and Slippy left the room and headed for the hotel. Fox stayed in the room and asked, "Pepper, did you receive my data tapes from a recent flight test?" Pepper looked up and chuckled, "Yes Fox, I know you're a great pilot, but you don't need to give me the results on your tests, I think I know you are a capable pilot." "I didn't take that test, she did, and she wants to join the Star Fox team." Fox said, motioning to Krystal. Pepper got up and walked over in front of Krystal. "Young lady, did you really do this, did you pass the test with a perfect score?" Krystal humbly replied, "Yes General Pepper, if what Fox told me was correct, I did pass the test with a perfect score." Pepper looked back at Fox and said, "She aced the test on her first try Fox, I guess she really has some piloting genius, young lady, did you know you are only the second person in the history of the test to pass it perfectly?" Krystal timidly replied, "No sir, I didn't." "Can you show me your spacecraft license?" Krystal dug through her bag, pulled out her license, and showed it to Pepper. Pepper said, "I see, you have a perfect flying record and have only been flying for under a year. With piloting skills like yours and your modesty, I'm sure you'll make a perfect member on the Star Fox team. I, General Pepper, grant you permission to join the Star Fox team and take part in missions as their leader, Fox McCloud deems necessary, what is your name young lady?" "It's Krystal sir." "And last name?" Krystal was surprised by that question; she never really realized she didn't have a last name. The people of Cerinia were never given last names for some reason. She replied, "I don't have one sir, its just Krystal." "Well, regardless, you are now free to join the Star Fox team. You will be receiving a new uniform soon from one of our tailor's to match that of the teams. You'll need to see him before our meeting tomorrow, he will fit you with a new, official, and custom fit Star Fox uniform. So I will see both of you tomorrow at 09:00." Fox and Krystal nodded at Pepper and walked out of his office.  
  
They headed back down the elevator and walked out of the building. Fox stopped Krystal as they walked out into the dark street and said, "It's kinda dangerous to walk around the street this late, there isn't a whole bunch of crimes in Corneria, but we do have some small gangs that come out at night. We have a little way to walk before we get to our hotel, so we shouldn't walk in the open, lets try and stay outta the streets so we don't draw..." Krystal took Fox's hand and said, "Don't be so concerned, I'm sure there's nothing that can scare you, right Fox?" "Hey, I'm not scared, there's nothing in this galaxy that is too tough for me," Fox replied, trying to defend himself. Krystal smiled up at him and responded, "Then let's hurry to the hotel, I've been on my feet all day."  
  
Fox slowly lead Krystal along the outside walls of every building that came into their path. They slid along walls and took quick looks around buildings, making sure it was safe. After a while, Fox got tired of using stealth, seeing that he hadn't noticed anyone walking the streets that night so far. He began to walk down the sidewalk, occasionally finding brief comfort in the luminosity the streetlights gave off as he and Krystal sauntered under them. Fox and Krystal eventually arrived at the hotel, both exhausted from their efforts to stay undetected, but they were successful.  
  
They entered to find that their hotel was only slightly less impressive than the main hall in the Cornerian Army Base. There was a large fountain in the middle of the entry hall and many attractive paintings hanging from the walls. The receptionist's desk was made purely from deep, black marble and as Fox and Krystal walked up to it, they could see their reflection on its well-polished surface. Fox addressed the clerk behind the desk and said, "I have a room that was reserved by General Pepper." The clerk quickly typed in the name General Pepper into his computer. "Yes, I see that the General has made room reservations for four, are there others that will be joining you?" "You mean they haven't gotten here yet...heh...I bet Slippy screwed up the directions. Ok, well I guess it's only two people." Fox replied sounding slightly annoyed. "Very well, use this cartridge to enter your room, it is room number 2464." The receptionist gave Fox the cartridge and they made their way to the elevator and up to the 246th floor. They walked down the hall for a while and came to the room 2464. Fox stuck the cartridge into the top of the lock and, after a few seconds, the door automatically opened.  
  
They walked in to see a huge room filled with just about everything you could ever want in a hotel room. There was a giant, flat-screen TV on the far right wall and a few chairs and couches surrounding it. In the middle of the room, was a big fireplace, contained inside a brick dome. On the left there were two large beds, and beyond that, there was an elegantly decorated bathroom. It was all sitting on top of a plush white carpet that seemed to perfectly cushion every step they took.  
  
Krystal dropped her bag by the door and said, "Kxat at keo dasotk heem A xulo tood." Fox looked at her, confused. Krystal saw his puzzled look and realized she was talking in Dinosaur Language. "Oh, I'm sorry Fox, I guess sometimes I just relapse back to Dinosaur Language, I've been speaking it since I was a child back on Cerinia..." Krystal trailed off, trying not to think of her home planet. Fox quickly changed the subject, "I'm glad we didn't have to pay for this room..." Krystal cut him off, "Fox, I don't want to hide my past from you, I need to tell you what happened to my planet, I keep wanting to put it off, but I have to tell you. It was part of my mission to find the one that could save our planet. I think...I think you are the one, Fox McCloud." Krystal went over to the lounging area by the TV and sat down. Fox followed her and sat down next to her. Krystal began to tell the tale...the tale of her past.  
  
"Four years ago, Cerinia was a peaceful planet. There were many different tribes and they all were nonviolent. Each tribe had a part of a sacred scroll. It was called, "The Scroll of Destinies." Each tribe was assigned to protect each piece of the scroll with their lives. No one knew what the scroll said when put together, but legends say that it described a hero that would come from the sky and save the planet from an approaching danger. Everyone accepted this and we all felt protected by the legend of the mythical hero. My father was the leader of our tribe and I was going to take his place soon. I was to be the first female ruler of a tribe in the history of the planet, but just days before I took control of my Father's tribe, a terrible war broke out. Someone had taken a piece of the scroll from another of the tribes, and somehow, it was found in our territory. This created distrust between the tribes and they began a long period of fighting. The wars lasted for three long years. The legend and the scrolls had been forgotten. During the wars, there was a time when my Father left the tribe, he had been gone for a few days, and he did not tell me what he was doing. I went searching for him and I found him on the outside of our tribe's territory. He was putting together pieces of paper, but it was more than just a piece of paper, my father had somehow been able to recover every piece of the sacred scroll. As he inserted the final piece into the scroll, a wave of energy shot high into the sky and the pieces of the scroll joined together to form the complete text. My Father and I read it together,  
  
"When war breaks forth upon the tranquil planet of Cerinia, a hero shall descend from the heavens, flying a mighty vessel forged of metal and steel. He will put an end to the fighting of the tribes. He is the hero of life, and he will save Cerinia from fading into the sands of time, instead, bringing with him a hope for the future. He will bring hope to humanity. But, he will not come to you, for he is blinded by technology and is not in tune with his true self. He does not know the true power held within him. The tribes of this land have been able to use the powers of nature and channel it into small amounts of energy, the energy of life. The hero is not like you on Cerinia, but he will know we speak the truth. You that read the scroll must journey forth to find the conqueror of destiny, you must show him his true power, only then will our call be heard clearly in his mind. There is another, chosen by destiny, to find the hero of life. Like the hero himself, she is bound by fate to save the planet. Together, they will reunite, not only Cerinia, but also the entire galaxy, and they will remain together for all of time. Make haste, you have little time to waste, the planet is resting on the successful delivery of this message."  
  
My Father looked at me and said, "My daughter, you are the one described in the text, you must seek out our liberator. I knew this time was to come, and I still am not ready to see you leave, but you must...for the sake of our planet, and the fate of..." Those were the last words I heard from my Father. He was brutally killed by another tribe, right in front of me. I hurried back to our village...but it was no longer, it had been destroyed by the other tribes...There was nothing left for me there...I felt so helpless...I couldn't do anything to prevent the destruction of my home planet...I would've done anything to stop the fighting...but...I..." Krystal couldn't hold back the tears that she had held in for so long, she put her face in her hands and let the tears flow.  
  
Fox sat there looking Krystal, realizing how similar their pasts seemed. He put his right arm around her and felt her trembling from the tears. She leaned her head against Fox's shoulder and he set his head on top of hers. Fox tried to find the words to comfort Krystal. Only the sound of Krystal weeping could be heard in the room, but then Fox whispered, "Krystal...This mission will allow us to travel to the outside of the Lylat System, and we will be able to stop at Cerinia. I don't know if the rest of the crew will like the decision, but if you want to go to Cerinia, I'll get us there as fast as possible. I'd leave the Cornerian Allegiance before I let you down Krystal. We can save Cerinia together, just like the scroll predicted, we are destined to conquer the evil and save the universe. We have to try and forget our pasts and press on for a greater future..." Krystal interrupted, as her tears began to subside, "I'd never make you do something a drastic as that for me Fox...And even if the scrolls did say so, there's no way we can prove them to be true, there are things said in that text that are hard to understand, and how do I know you are the one to save us...I don't want to lose you Fox...Maybe it's better if we just get on with General Pepper's mission and..." Fox cut her short and reassuringly responded, "Krystal...I risk my life every day in space, there is always a possibility for accidents. Every mission I take could be my last, that's why we have to enjoy life while we have it." Krystal quietly responded, "I can't see how you could believe a scroll that claims to know the future..." "The scroll isn't the reason I want to save Cerinia..." Fox said without realizing and suddenly cut himself off. "Fox," Krystal said, tired from the emotional conversation, "Let's just not worry about it until that time comes...and when it does, we will fight together...not just for Cerinia, but for everyone..." Fox held Krystal in his arms and they both drifted off to sleep, wondering what the future really held for each of them, and if the scroll really did tell the truth... 


	6. A New Arrival

Chapter 5: A New Arrival  
  
Fox awoke early the next morning, his mind still pounding with the questions that he was faced with, and he could find no answers. He opened his eyes to see Krystal sleeping peacefully at his side. Fox rose without disturbing her and walked out onto the patio that was located outside the room. He opened the screen door and then the large glass door and a wave of cool air brushed past his body. He quietly closed the door behind him and sat on one of the cushioned chairs on the open-air veranda. Fox's mind began to wonder as he scanned his hometown of Corneria from the balcony. His thoughts were scattered, he had so much to think about, after he heard the words of the scroll...he didn't know what to think...  
  
_That scroll, the message...energy of life...Krystal...all of time...Hero of Life...? What does all this mean...Is this real...or is it a false prophesy...how can you trust anything...Krystal...that scroll...is it real...an illusion...what is all this...Father? What is it...where are you...I can't see you...you...I...Pepper's mission...mass mind control...who is responsible...Great Fox...are we leaving soon, will I ever get there...Falco...where have you...are you coming? The past is gone...now is all there is...can you forget the past...will it haunt me forever...will the future get brighter...as the memories fade...are memories eternal...do they ever die away...The scroll...Krystal and...all of time...does that mean...  
_  
Fox tried to stop the incessant thoughts from going through his head. He gazed upon his home planet. It seemed so long ago that he had left after defeating Andross, and as he looked upon the beautiful city, he was reminded of Krystal, who was inside...If it wasn't for her, he would still be floating in an endless space, searching for something he would probably never find. Krystal gave him the inspiration he needed to continue forward, to come to realize his...their...ultimate destiny...to save the universe. Fox was able to control his thoughts and clear his mind as the sun rose from behind the towering buildings of his home planet, Corneria.  
  
Fox heard the door open from behind him; he turned to see the drowsy face of Krystal, who had just woken up. She sat down at a chair across from Fox and looked out onto the horizon, noticing the many colors of the Cornerian sunset. There was a moment of awe-struck silence between them, the colors of the clouds and sky being set off by the bright orange glow of the sun. Krystal looked over at Fox and asked, "I wish I could've grown up here...seeing this same sunrise everyday must never get old. Corneria reminds me so much of Cerinia." Fox hesitated and replied, "Ya, I'd have to say I was pretty lucky to grow up in Corneria, but I always wondered what it was like on other planets...how different life was for each individual planet. My Father always told me these stories about how each planet had it's own way of life. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up, and somehow I did. I was able to join my Father's old team and take his place as the Great Fox's leader. It was a dream come true, I could see any planet I wanted...but it soon lost its appeal to me. After my defeat of Andross, we had this eight year lay-off, and I almost completely gave up my dream...Then one day...during our lay-off...I felt a weird energy inside me...I can't really describe it...but it was there...I thought it was my Father...calling me to find him...but after hearing you talk about the scrolls...you said something about...the energy of life...could that be what I was feeling?" Krystal replied, "Yes, that could be it...but there is no way to tell for sure...the energy of life acts in the same manner as regular emotion and it is very hard to distinguish between the two. After all, the energy of life does come naturally to..." Krystal suddenly cut herself off and didn't finish her sentence. Fox asked, "What? Naturally to what?" Krystal looked down and answered, "I'm sorry Fox, but I cannot reveal this to you yet, it is something you must find out for yourself..." Fox rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied with a smile, "Man, destiny sucks." They laughed together and witnessed the sun slowly rise above the tallest buildings and the colors in the sky gradually beginning to fade.  
  
Fox and Krystal headed back into the room and began to get ready for the day ahead. Fox looked over to a clock on the wall and saw that it was 06:30, so they still had plenty of time to get to the tailor and then to Pepper's meeting. Fox went into the kitchen area and pulled some food out of the refrigerator, which was filled with about every type of food Fox could possibly want. He gathered his ingredients and started cooking a light breakfast as Krystal went to get ready for the day ahead. Fox had never been a good cook, but he thought he could probably figure out how to thaw out some food and maybe make it look halfway decent.  
  
As he was busy cooking, Krystal came up from behind him and saw what he was doing. Fox was trying to get everything perfect, but he tried to cook too many things at once. Krystal inquired, "Is the food supposed to look black like that?" Fox let out a weak laugh and replied, "Uh...Ya, It gives it this...really nice texture and a more...interesting flavor..." Krystal smiled, not knowing any better, and sat at the table in the kitchen. Fox managed to get most of the food on a plate and he brought it over to the table and set it down. They both ate the over-cooked breakfast and neither of them seemed to mind.  
  
After eating, they left their room and went back down to the lobby and out into the streets of Corneria. They had to get back to the Cornerian Army Base so Krystal could get her uniform. It was only a short walk away, so they slowly ambled down the sidewalk, looking into every store they passed along the way. They could see things that they didn't notice when they walked to the hotel last night. They could see countless vehicles gliding across the street and far into the distance, the various types of animals that strolled back and forth on the sidewalks, and the many different types of trees and flowers that were scattered among the towering buildings.  
  
They arrived at the Cornerian Army Base some time latter and entered the gigantic structure. They walked up to the receptionist desk to be greeted by the same employee as the day before. "Hello Fox, did you have a good night at the hotel?" Fox replied, "Ya, it was pretty nice, the food wasn't very good though..." Fox said looking at Krystal, who was quietly giggling to herself. The receptionist continued, "Well, at any rate, you're here to get her a uniform, right? You'll need to go directly across the hall and to the right and you'll see our tailor's little shop in the corner." Fox thanked the receptionist and walked with Krystal to the tailor's small shop, which seemed to be hidden behind the bigger shops in the building.  
  
They entered the modest store and a large hedgehog approached them and said, "Greetings and welcome to my tailor shop, what can I do for you." Krystal answered, "I'm here to get a team uniform, I just joined the Star Fox team and General Pepper told me that..." The hedgehog cut her off, "Yes, yes. The new member of Star Fox, we'll just need to take a few measurements and then we can have the new uniform ready in a few minutes." The hedgehog went behind his counter and retrieved a roll of measuring tape. He measured about every possible angle of Krystal, who was feeling somewhat awkward about the whole process; she had never been fitted for cloths before. The hedgehog finished and put the tape away. He came back with a large folder and said, "You'll need to pick out one of these designs for me to make." Krystal flipped through the pages, searching for the perfect uniform. After a while of flipping back and forth between three or four of her favorites, she chose one and showed the hedgehog tailor. The tailor said, "All right, I'll have this done as fast as possible. Just wait here for one moment." The hedgehog went though a door behind his desk and began working on the uniform.  
  
Krystal was still flipping back and forth through the pages of the folder, doubting her decision of uniform. "I don't know...this one looked so nice...but this one looked nice too...hmmm. Fox, do you think I should've picked this one, or..." Fox stopped her short and replied, "I'm sure whatever you picked will look fine, it's not really that big of a deal." Krystal looked up from the pictures and responded, "Maybe not for you, but this is something totally new for me." Fox snickered and replied, "Heh, when I first joined the team, I didn't even get to see my uniform until I was onboard the Great Fox, they just remade the same uniform my Father wore, so they were pretty much hand-me-downs."  
  
The hedgehog walked out from the door with the separate pieces of the uniform draped over his shoulder. "Ok, I got it done, just go back the entrance and turn left and you can try it on behind that curtain." Krystal took the new uniform and looked at it for a little while, feeling the brand new material in her hands. She then went back behind the curtain and tried on her new apparel.  
  
Meanwhile, the hedgehog started a conversation with Fox, "I didn't know Star Fox accepted new members like this, you're pretty famous in Corneria ya know...Why did you let this one join?" Fox blushed slightly and vaguely replied, trying to hide the real, but all to obvious truth, "Well, I guess she scored perfectly on the space simulation and she seemed to have a good flying record and there was..." The hedgehog stopped him mid speech and smirked, "Ya, well, whatever the reason, she seems to have chosen a very familiar uniform...I remember making this exact uniform for..."  
  
Before the hedgehog could finish, Fox heard the curtain behind him being pulled back and he looked back to see Krystal, wearing her new uniform. She was wearing a light gray vest that looked similar to Fox's and a light blue tee shirt underneath that seemed to perfectly compliment her fur color. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts that were supported by two silver chain belts around her waist. It also included a pair of elegantly designed boots. They were a soft sapphire color and stopped just below her knees. She was still wearing the same red gem on her head and the green gem around her neck.  
  
Fox could only stand and admire Krystal in her new uniform. It seemed to be a perfect match for her, but Fox noticed something...unsettling about it..._Haven't I seen that same uniform somewhere before? It seems like...a long time ago...I used to see that uniform a lot...but where? I don't really...remember...but I know I've seen it...somewhere...  
_  
Fox's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of Krystal's voice, "So Fox, do you think this was the right one for me to choose? What do you think of it?" Fox broke his gaze and scanned over Krystal's uniform one more time. He replied, "I think it looks great on you, but it's missing something..." Fox pulled out an official Star Fox pin from his pocket and gave it to Krystal. She accepted it with a smile and fastened it to her vest. The platinum Star Fox symbol filled Fox with pride every time he saw it. It reminded him of his Father and Corneria and all the great adventures with his team. And now, seeing it on Krystal filled him with a new pride...a hope of a new beginning, of a new destiny, and it was Krystal that made him realize it all. They thanked the tailor for his service and walked back through the main hall and headed for the elevator.  
  
Before they got to the elevator, they passed a large briefing room that was filled with many different species of animals from all over the Lylat system. Fox slowed his pace and began listening to the chief officer who was instructing the crowd. "Before we leave, I have to again inform you on exactly how dangerous this mission is, and don't think years of mission experience is going to help you this time. We are sending one of our best mercenary teams to clear a path on the planet Kymach, which is the closest of the infected planets. After they set up the short range M.C.D. System on the planet, a group of you will land on the planet and establish a more powerful wave signal that will free the entire planet and prevent this from happening again." A familiar voice rose from the crowd, "And what if our mercenary friends fail to make it?" The chief officer replied, "If that happens, we'll most likely have..." The voices became unperceivable as he walked into the elevator with Krystal and the doors sealed shut.  
  
They soon arrived at the top of the Base and walked down the long, wide corridors of the building. Fox's mind wasn't on the upcoming meeting though, his thoughts were again clouded with everything that he had been forced to absorb over the last period of 54 hours. It seemed like everything was coming at him all at once, and it seemed almost too much for him. Krystal saw that Fox was looking disheartened so she stopped him and asked, "What's wrong Fox, were about to leave on a new adventure...why do you look so sad?" Fox looked up, trying to hide his thoughts, "It's nothing, I was just thinking about some stuff and..." Fox trailed off, feeling more uneasy as he spoke. He looked into Krystal's caring eyes and found a strange sense of comfort come over him. Krystal seemed to have read Fox's thoughts through his eyes and said, "Maybe it is time...to show you the power."  
  
Krystal took both of Fox's hands in hers and closed her eyes. Fox noticed a soft light beginning to emanate around her body. It slowly began to grow stronger, suddenly; he felt the energy filling his body. He could hear a voice, a supple voice, in his mind, it was Krystal, "Fox, this is the Energy of Life, it is something every Cerinian knows from birth, as you grow in age and knowledge, the stronger this power becomes. You too have this power, yet you cannot awaken it. You have lost contact with your real self, and you must find it, it is not far off, nor is it within arms length. You must continue searching for answers, so that you can grow in the power, then, and only then, will you have the power to save the universe."  
  
Krystal released Fox's hands and the light surrounding her faded. Fox didn't know what to say. He was in awe of this power he had just been exposed to. Krystal smiled and said, "Fox, you do not yet understand, and neither do I. All I know is that I have been sent to help you realize your..." Fox held his hand in the air and signaled for Krystal to stop. "Let's just get to Pepper's meeting, I've had to much to think about lately...I really need to sort things out before I hear any more, and I'm sure Pepper's meeting won't help with that..." Krystal reassuringly smiled at Fox and together, they walked back into Pepper's office.  
  
They entered to see Peppy and Slippy already sitting in the office waiting for them to arrive. Peppy said, "Well Fox, looks like you made it on time, Pepper told us he was gonna be a little late, and we've been waiting here for almost 20 minutes, I wonder what he's doing." Fox and Krystal took a seat and Fox replied, "So where were you last night, did you ever get to a hotel?" Slippy looked away, trying to look like he wasn't listening while Peppy responded, "You'll never believe it, but Slippy somehow managed to screw up the directions to our hotel. I didn't want to walk and Slippy said he knew where the hotel was. So we found a hovertaxi and Slippy gave the driver the directions, but we ended up at..."  
  
Peppy was cut short by the sound of the office door opening. The outline of the figure was visible thought the stain glass on the top of the door. The figure did not look anything like the General. The shadow walked past the obstruction of the door and entered the room. "So, you guys ready to...hey...what's everyone lookin' at?" It was Katt Monroe, the one that Falco had left to find...and somehow...she was standing right in front of Fox. The whole team could only stare in surprise. Katt looked around the room confused, "What's the problem? What are you starin' at!?" Peppy whispered to Fox. "Can you believe it Fox? Falco would've never had to leave." Fox turned in his chair and gave Peppy a confused look, "How did you know Falco left? I never told anyone..." "The surveillance tapes on the Great Fox are always running Fox, and don't you think I would notice when one of our Arwings were missing?" Peppy replied plainly. "Don't whisper in front of me Foxboy...what's the problem?" Katt said while grabbing Fox by the collar of his vest. "Uh...Katt, nothing's wrong, we're just surprised to see you here...we didn't expect to..." Katt cut him off. "What, you didn't expect me, well surprise! I'm joining the team Foxboy, and if that's gonna be a problem, you'll have to take it up with the General. Seems like your gonna need all the help you can get on this mission and...Hey, where's Falco, he didn't leave again did he?" Fox released himself from Katt's grasp and replied mockingly, "Ya, I'm afraid you just missed him, so I guess you want to leave now?" "No, not really, I didn't sign up for this just to be with Falco you know, I've got much better things to do in my spare time, besides, things were getting boring around here."  
  
At that moment General Pepper walked into his office and sat down behind his large desk. "Well I see you've meet the new member of the Star Fox team. You knew Katt from the past and she didn't want to be part of the Special Operatives team, upon her request and a thorough check on her flying records, we allowed her to join the Star Fox team in the mission." Fox asked impatiently, "So she's just a temporary member until we complete this operation?" Pepper replied, "Yes, after this mission is complete, you have the authority to tell her otherwise." Pepper continued, "Star Fox, the first infected planet that you must take back is the desert planet Kymach. It's the closet planet to Corneria, and there are many different docking colonies along the way if you get into trouble, but as you venture farther into the Lylat System, you will find less and less of these conveniences. Don't try anything foolish Fox; I can't afford to lose my best team, as I said before most of the teams have split up and flying solo...as Falco has. You must not fail; the Lylat System is depending on you Star Fox. I'll keep you updated with regular visual contact every two days. I wish you luck, leave as soon as possible, as we speak, the enemy is slowly gaining control of more planets."  
  
The five of them walked out of the office and went into the seating area that Fox and Krystal had stopped the night before. There was an awkward silence between them. So many changes had come about in the Star Fox team. Krystal joined the team, which caused Falco to leave, and now, Katt was joining too. Katt grew impatient and broke the silence, "So when are we leaving Foxboy, the universe isn't gonna save itself." Fox responded, "We can leave whenever I say so, I'm the leader, and don't think just 'cause your new means you'll get any special treatment." Katt retorted, "Heh, I'm so sorry I want to help you with this mission, I was only doing you a favor." Fox thought to himself, _Man, she's even worse than Falco, How can Falco even put up with her, heh, probably because they're so alike. I can't believe he left 2 days before, he would've found her sitting right here, at this moment, but now he's gone, searching for something he may never find. He'll probably never think of looking back where he left from. I guess I could try to contact his Arwing and tell him to come back...if he'd even believe me...  
_  
"...new to the team too? Does he treat you the same way?" Katt had started talking with Krystal. Katt had never seen Krystal, or even a blue fox, before. "Actually, we get along quite well. We...very much enjoy each others company." Krystal said, looking over at Fox with a smile. Katt smirked at Fox and walked over to him. She came up next to the chair he was sitting in and whispered, "So...you have any...particular reason you let her join...Is it maybe because you like her or something?" Fox hesitated to answer. "Well, isn't that cute...little Fox is so big." Fox blushed and replied, "I think Falco said the same thing...why is it such a big deal to everyone anyway?" Katt stood up and replied, "To me? You just don't seem like the type who would have a girlfriend, you've got everything else you could possibly want outta life, and the crew is just worried because they see it as more of a hassle. If your spending too much time with her, that means the team starts to feel left out. Soon, your gonna have to choose, and your crew doesn't want you to make the wrong decision. Believe me, I've seen it all before." Fox was surprised by her knowledge of the subject and began to wonder what she must've gone through to realize all this.  
  
The intercom system in the building broke the ensuing silence. "Would team Star Fox please report back to Great Fox. The ship has been refueled and re- supplied; you have also obtained the short-range M.C.D. systems and you will receive your personal M.C.D. systems when you arrive back at the Corneria Docking Station. Repeat, will team Star Fox..." Fox looked around the room at each team member, "Are we all ready?" The team nodded simultaneously and left the seating area. They entered the elevator and quickly descended to the main floor of the Cornerian Army Base. They walked through the main hall and received a hero's farewell from the employees of the Base. They walked through a line of saluting soldiers and waved goodbye at the cheering crowd as they exited the building. They found two hovertaxi's waiting outside at the curb. They got in and made their back way to the Corneria Docking Station.  
  
When they arrived outside the Docking Station, there was a massive crowd of animals waiting for the hero, Fox McCloud, and his team. The crowd began to cheer wildly as they exited their hovertaxi's and made their way to the Great Fox. Most of the team was used to this kind of treatment, but Krystal seemed to be nervous about all these people looking at them. She ran up behind Fox and took his hand, seeking the comfort of his presence. The crowd saw this and responded with whooping and few whistles. Fox tried to look professional, but he was blushing hard underneath his fur. They arrived inside the Corneria Docking Station and were finally free of the crowds of animals. One of the Cornerian Army Base employee's gave the team 5 Personal M.C.D. systems and then bode them farewell. The team walked up the gangway to their ship and were back aboard the Great Fox.  
  
The crew went up to the bridge to prepare for departure, but Krystal held Fox back from joining them and stated, "I didn't know you were that famous Fox. Do they always do that to you?" Fox replied with a smirk, "Ya, I guess I am pretty famous in Corneria." Krystal asked, "You must get a lot of special attention like that when your in Corneria, don't you?" Fox answered with a smile, "I guess I do, they always give me a bunch of free stuff, like that hotel room, but hey, I'm not complaining." Krystal's tone became more serious when she asked, "And you're willing to give all that up because of me?" "Krystal, I told you before, my reputation is nothing to me anymore, I will do whatever it takes to save Cerinia..." Fox was stopped by Krystal, who now had both arms around his neck. "I'm surprised at how easily you can accept this new destiny, how can you even know I'm telling the truth?" Fox placed his arms around her lower back and gently replied, "I feel the energy telling me...I don't understand it...but I feel it, and it is growing stronger now, with you in my arms." They stared into each other's eyes, feeling each other's energy filling their bodies. Krystal slowly moved her face towards Fox, who also began to move closer. They closed their eyes as their muzzles met. A brilliant blue light engulfed them as their lips touched. The blue glow was surrounding them, fueling them with new energy. They kept receiving more and more energy as they continued to kiss. It was an entirely new feeling for them, and they lost themselves in the moment.  
  
The light faded a while later as Fox drew back his muzzle from Krystal. "Krystal...I can't tell you how...WHAT!?" Fox looked past Krystal face to see that the Great Fox was now covered in a thick fog. Krystal asked startled, "What is it Fox, what happened?" They both looked to see the Great Fox totally shrouded in a thick mist. Nothing moved, there was no sound; it was as if time had stopped. The ship became blurry and suddenly disappeared all together; For a moment, Fox and Krystal seemed to be floating in the middle of space. Abruptly after, the ship reappeared and they were back inside the safety of its hull, in the same hallway...but it seemed different. The walls had become clean and rust free, the floors and ceiling shed their signs of age. Then, sound reappeared in their ears, but it was different, and the mysterious fog was still lingering in the halls. Krystal held tight to Fox's arm, "What is this Fox, where are we?" Fox hesitated, not believing what he was seeing. He responded with uneasiness, "Krystal...this is the Great Fox, but...what happened..." 


	7. Painful Visions

Chapter 6: Painful Visions  
  
Fox's thoughts wandered as he looked down the misty hallways of the Great Fox. _What just happened...is this really the Great Fox? It seems so different...everything on this Great Fox seems...new. Is this what it looked like...when my Father was the leader? But...how could I be seeing this...that was over ten years ago...this can't be possible...what is this...So much is happening to me...this...destiny...can I really handle it...will I make it through? I don't understand...any of this...  
_  
Krystal took an uneasy stance slightly behind Fox and whispered, "Fox, something is coming...from the end of this hallway...look, over there." Krystal pointed down the long hallway. A robotic silhouette was coming down the hall straight toward them. Fox pulled his blaster, not knowing what else he could do. The robot drew closer and Fox could now see the robot in full detail. It was ROB, and Fox felt a sense of relief come over him. Fox put his blaster away and asked, "ROB, what happened to the ship...how did all this..." Fox stopped himself, as ROB walked straight through him, like he wasn't there at all. _What!? He just walked right through me...this can't be real...is this...a dream or something?  
_  
The intercom system in the ship was activated. A strange voice spoke through it, "James, where are you, get over to the docking bay right now. We're approaching Venom, get up here fast!" A voice passed over Fox and Krystal, they could hear thoughts of someone inside the ship, "Man, I hope we can pull this off, this is our last shot at Andross, I'm not going to wait any longer...I have to finish this now, before he can take over all of Lylat." The voiced died and again, there was silence. Fox and Krystal looked at each other; both had no clue what was going on. Suddenly, the ship faded again and they were floating in the middle of space. Krystal put both arms tightly around Fox, sensing the end of both of them, but when she looked up...they were just floating in space...and somehow, they could breathe.  
  
A battle raged below them, the three Arwings of the Star Fox team, and the giant head of Andross. The Arwings dodged Andross's attacks with ease, while blasting away at his enormous head. Andross did not seem fazed however. Fox and Krystal then heard one of the transmissions from one of the Arwings, "Hehehe, Sorry James, Andross seems to have put a large sum of money on your head, and since we're mercenaries, I couldn't help but accept Andross's kind offer. Goodbye James, ehehehe!" The Arwing's pilot replied, "Pigma, what are you doing, you traitor! Stop this right now, we can't let Andross take...AHHHHH!!" The transmission was cut off as a huge explosion rocked the spot where James's Arwing was. The blast faded and the Arwing was no more, it had disappeared into space...Fox stood wide eyed in shock...he had never known exactly how his Father had died, but now...somehow...he saw it right in front of him. The scene in front of them quickly vanished and they reappeared in Corneria.  
  
Fox looked around, not having any idea what was happening. He saw a familiar figure standing a few feet in front of him; it was his Father, James McCloud. He was talking to a small fox, who was eagerly running around James. _Is that...Father...and that's...me? What...is this?_ The small Fox stopped running and sat down in front of James. "Dad, what's in the universe?" The small, naïve Fox questioned with big eyes. "Well son, the universe is a lot bigger than you could imagine..." James was cut off by the young Fox, "You mean...bigger than the universe in the simulator?" James chuckled and replied, "Yes, much bigger, and much more dangerous, Dad's lucky to have a good team with him..." The young Fox energetically questioned, "Am I gonna be on the team too, huh Dad?" James replied with a smile, "If that's what you want to do Fox, than you should follow your dreams, you never know what the future holds, so you have to meet it head on, live life to the fullest son." Young Fox paused and asked, "Are you coming back after the mission Dad? I want you to see me train at the academy...I learned this flying technique today, and it's so cool, you have to come see." James replied, "Yes...when I get back...I'll come...and watch...I'm so proud of you son...I'll be back...don't worry...I'll come back and I'll see you again..."  
  
Fox watched as James embraced his young son. He glanced over at Krystal and said, "That was the last time I ever saw my Father, he said he'd be back...but when Peppy returned...he told me everything...my Father had been killed...I couldn't believe it...I thought I would never be able to dream again...not without my Father...and my mother...she became deeply depressed...one day...she just left me, she went to find my Father... and she left me alone on Corneria. The academy took me in and I lived and worked there for many years...then Andross returned...I couldn't let him get away with what my Father tried to prevent so many years before...I joined my Father's old team...and I defeated Andross. Was that my final goal...if it was...what can I live for now...am I...complete?" Krystal took Fox in her arms again, "Fox, I don't know what is going on, but this is obviously trying to show us something...it may not be easy...but..." Krystal was cut off as the landscape, again, changed in the blink of an eye. They now arrived on a heavily vegetated area...a thick jungle, with no signs of technology. Krystal's eyes glanced over the setting and she instantly recognized the area, "Cer..inia...but...we were just in Corneria..."  
  
Fox lifted his head off Krystal's shoulder and noticed two figures, standing in the shade of a cluster of palm trees. Their voices gently carried through the crisp air. "So this will summon the Hero of Life?" The other figure, which was hidden in shadow, responded, "Yes my friend, when all the pieces of the scroll are assembled, the Hero will be awakened and will save the planet from destruction." Krystal winced, trying to understand the familiar voice... "Is that you Father...?" The voice responded, "But if I take this piece of the scroll, the trust of the tribes will be..." Krystal recognized the voice and she ran toward its source, "Father...Father, no, don't take the scroll, it will start a war...You can't allow..." Krystal lunged at the figure of her Father and fell straight through it. She looked back in terror as her Father responded, "Fine, then, I will find the other pieces of the scroll, thank you for your help." The shadowed figure responded, "It's no trouble at all...The pleasure is all mine..."  
  
Krystal laid on the ground, beginning to cry... "How could he do something so foolish, he knows that that will only bring turmoil...why did he do it...why do I have to watch..." Fox ran over and picked her up off the ground. She put her head on his chest and continued crying. Fox wrapped his arms around her and stroked her soft, silky hair. "Krystal...this is hard for us to watch, but like you...and my Father said...we have to keep going...it may not make sense now...but it will eventually...someday...It will all become clear..." Krystal lifted her head and looked into Fox's eyes. "I'm glad you're here Fox...without you I'd...I wouldn't be able to..."  
  
The world around them became dark, pitch black. Neither of them could see anything. Fox felt Krystal trembling in his arms. "Fox, when is this going to end? Fox, make it stop, I don't want to see any more..." Then the darkness became a light, hazy blue. It surrounded them and there was nothing but a blue void. Fox looked around, waiting to see something else from his past. For a while nothing happened, nothing could be heard but Krystal's crying. Then Fox noticed something in the distance; translucent figures slowly walked toward Fox and Krystal. Fox turned from them and closed his eyes; he did not want to see anything more that would make him remember his past. But then he heard a voice...a familiar voice he hadn't heard for many years... "Fox...Fox, look at me my son, don't be afraid..." Fox turned slowly and looked up slightly above him. There were three figures standing there above them. They looked like foxes, but they were transparent and he could see the glow of feint energy surrounding them. Fox replied, "No, we don't want to see any more, please...just, go away..." Fox hesitated for a moment; he looked at the fox that had spoken to him. It was a female fox and was pure white; she had soft green eyes and two large, golden earrings on both ears. Fox paused, trying to think of who it was...He suddenly remembered...He looked up slowly, not believing it was true, "...Mother...is that...you?" The fox replied, "Yes son, it is me, I am here, and I'm proud of you Fox, just look at you...but we aren't here to visit, we have to talk of something far more important." Krystal glanced past Fox to see the other to figures approaching her. She took her head off Fox's chest and gazed at them. "Mother? Father? ...What is happening...why do we have to see all this...how did we get here." Krystal's Father replied, "Daughter, we cannot answer these questions for you, but we will explain what has just happened."  
  
Krystal's Father looked over to his wife and she said, "When the two of you met, you felt a strange energy filling both of you. That was the energy of life, Krystal, you know the energy well, but you Fox, you have not yet awakened in the power, you still have not found your true self. Krystal was sent to bring out this power. To show the Hero of Life his true power, so he could save Cerinia. Though she does not understand this destiny herself. There are three locks that are keeping you from attaining the power to save Cerinia. In the scroll, it says, "...and they will remain together for all of time." This holds the clue to the first lock. The two of you are destined to be together, and as one, you will defeat the evil. You feel each other's pain...when one is hurting, the other feels it also. The task ahead of you will bring you both to your limits, but you must be there for each other and fight through the pain your journey may bring. When you shared the kiss on the Great Fox, you were surrounded by a vibrant energy; it was a form of the energy of life. It has awoken us and we showed you all these things through a vision. When other parts of the scroll are fulfilled, you will see more visions from us, and they will bring you pain, but you must find the strength to make it through. These visions hold a key purpose in the success of your destiny. You are the last hopes for Cerinia and the universe, you must not give up, even when you are defeated, rely on the energy of life...You must...Now, farewell, free the infected planets and stay safe, all life depends on it." Fox spoke, "What did my Father have to do with anything, and who was the shadowed guy that you were talking to...Huh?"  
  
Fox stopped speaking as he suddenly saw himself back on the Great Fox, facing to Katt Monroe, who was standing right in front of him. "Well, looks like someone decided to wake up. You were just kinda zoning out there. Is there a problem Foxboy?" Fox shook his head in surprise and replied, "I think I'm fine...just...go get ready to depart and..." Katt smirked and said, "You were out for how long? We already left Corneria and are halfway to Kymach. By the way, what were you and Krystal doin' here anyway..." Fox turned to see Krystal on her knees panting lightly. "I don't know if I can really explain it to you..." Katt smiled, "Ya, of course not, I'll just leave you two alone then, take care." Katt walked down the hall and went up to the bridge.  
  
There was a silence between Fox and Krystal, both felt totally drained from their vision. It had brought back so much pain...and Fox already had enough to think about. Fox knelt down next to Krystal and asked, "Are you gonna be okay?" Krystal didn't reply. Fox continued, "This destiny...It is hard to understand, why do we have to go through the pains of our pasts to realize our future? As little sense as this makes, we have to keep going, hoping that we can find answers along the way..." Krystal looked up at Fox, she felt an energy deep inside him, it made her feel safe...and she felt able to continue on... "Fox, you...I can't tell you how much...Thank you, for...everything, I think I am ready to face our mission, but I can't do it alone..." Krystal raised her arms and embraced Fox, her tears dried and she was filled with hope, hope of her future, and Fox would be there with her, as the scroll said...the scroll that had uncovered deep scars from their past, but at the same time...through these trials and pains, it had also brought them closer than ever. 


	8. OPTIONAL FALCO SIDE STORY 2

OPTIONAL SIDE STORY: Falco's arrival  
  
Day 4:  
  
I don't know why I'm writing in this journal...I guess there's nothing better to do right now...but I don't really want to think of the past few days. More meaningless searching for someone I haven't seen for so many years...maybe I should go back to...Heh, no chance. I gotta find Katt, and I'm not givin' up until I do.  
  
Two days ago, I arrived at Venom...man, that place brought back a lot of memories...I remember when we arrived the first time and we were taking down row after row of enemy fighters. It was awesome, and then Star Wolf came and tried to stop us...heh, you'd think that famous mercenaries like them would actually put up a half decent fight...wait...Man, I can't stop thinking about the team...maybe I made the wrong decision...What? Heh, well, whatever, as long as no one reads this I'll be ok...  
  
Anyway, I landed on the surface and got out on the newly founded Corneria Peace Colony on Venom, I heard that they set this up to try and stop Andross from coming back again...but I don't see how they can stop a giant floating head like Andross, just by talking to him...ya gotta show him who's boss...Well, whatever, So I landed in the docking bay and was happily greeted by one of the workers and was told to take as long a stay as I wanted...I guess this guy recognized me too, heh, bein' famous sure is a sweet benefit. I asked him if he had seen Katt's ship and he replied, "I don't really remember, wait, is she that cat, the pink one...with the attitude?" I nodded and thought to myself, Yep, that's her, the one with the attitude, heh. I asked him if he knew where she went and he answered, "Well, I don't know exactly, but I heard she was taking another mission for the Cornerian Government." I asked him if he knew anything about the mission and he responded, "I really don't know much about what goes on here, I'm just a mechanic after all, give me a break, If you want to find that out, go to the comm. system in the main building and you could request permission to talk to General Pepper if your that desperate." I thanked him and headed into the large building.  
  
I wandered around for a while, as every other person came up to me and thanked me for saving Lylat those many years ago...It got kind of annoying, so after a while, I just ignored anyone who crossed my path. I walked through a lot of different hallways and corridors looking for this Comm. System, but I couldn't find it. I wouldn't stop for directions though, there's no way I'm gonna take directions from some half-wit Cornerian employee. So I walked around for another hour, tryin' to find the stupid thing, and then, finally, I walked past a large door that lead into a dimly lit room. Above the door, big letters spelled out, "Intergalactic Communication System, Officers Only." Officers Only? I'd have to test that statement. I walked up to the door and two guards stopped me, they yelled, "Hey you, you can't just walk into this room, It's restricted!" I gave them an impatient stare and pointed to the Star Fox symbol on my vest, heh, that shut em' up real fast. They backed up and apologized, "Oh, Falco Lombardi...I didn't realize..." I walked through the door before they could finish, I hate small talk.  
  
I activated the screen and typed in the Cornerian Army Base access codes, I turned on the screen and I saw the face of some lady behind a desk. She answered, "Thank you for calling the Cornerian Army Base, what is your..." I cut her off and told her I wanted to talk to Pepper, why do they have to hire these ditsy receptionists anyway? She replied, "Oh yes, Mr. Lombardi...I'll get General Pepper on the line right away." I waited a good two minutes and no one was receiving the message, I was about to shoot the piece of crap apart with my blaster, but before I could get it un- holstered, Pepper's face appeared on the screen. "Well hello Falco...uhhh...what are you doing at the Cornerian Peace Colony...did you leave Star Fox again Falco? What are you thinking?" I told him I was looking for someone and asked him if their were any mission's bein' dealed out lately. He responded, "Yes, It seems that a strange force is using mass mind control to take over many of Lylat's outer planets, It's nothing you can go on now, because that is a team mission, I can't send out single..." I stopped him and got straight to my real question, had he seen Katt. He replied, "Is that what this is all about, what are..." I gave him a...displeased stare. "Oh, well, No I haven't seen her, and she isn't in this mission either, I thought she was coming to help, but I haven't received contact from her yet..." I stopped him and thanked him for his help. He signed off and now I'm back in my Arwing, making my way back to Corneria, I don't really know of anywhere else to go, so I figured I could just give up and stay in Corneria, unless I found something there...  
  
So it's been two days since that happened and I'm still in my Arwing, flyin' through space. This is getting stupid. I can never seem to find any solid information...This sucks, I'll just quit this pointless journey when I get to Corneria, I'm sure I can find someone better than Katt, there's got to be someone...whoa, sweet, an asteroid field, I've had enough of this auto- pilot, time for some fun... 


	9. Darkened Shadow

I'm going to be gone from June 22- July 3, so there will be no more stories until after that. I'll try to squeeze in one more before I leave, so don't worry if you don't see a story from me for a while...   
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Darkened Shadow  
  
Fox slowly walked through the halls of the Great Fox; he sauntered through the many halls with no particular purpose. Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from deep inside the ship. He turned around and ran down the long, narrow hallways of the Great Fox. He dashed down the stairways, feeling he had too little time to use the elevator. He came to the bottom floor where the training simulator was held. All the carefully placed ship models and decorations had collapsed and the broken pieces were scattered across the floor. Fox saw a shadowed figure...exactly like the one in the vision...and he had a tight hold on someone. Fox ran toward the figure in a confused rage, but the muffled screams came to a stop and the shadowed figure let go of its victim. The body fell to the ground and laid motionless. The lifeless body fell under one of the lights that illuminated the room, it was Krystal, and she was dead on the floor. The hooded figure slowly hovered over to Fox, he pulled his blaster and shot furiously at the dark body, but his shots traveled through the body without resistance. The figure stopped in front of Fox and spoke in a low voice, "You understand so little, you cannot save the universe...see her? She is dead, the energy of life is nothing compared to the power of pure evil. No one has the power to defeat true evil...not even you..." The figure began to remove the hood that covered its face. Just as the shadow of its face was lifted...the world went dark, and Fox suddenly began to feel the sweat running down his face and into his eyes and mouth.  
  
Fox sprang up and yelled, "No! Krystal! What have you..." He looked around and saw that he was in his bed, and he wiped the stinging sweat from his eyes. He glanced over to his clock and the florescent blue numbers shone 01:39. Frustrated, he fell back into his bed and forced his eyes shut. _What was that...that could not have been real...but neither could that vision...why am I seeing all this...does it have to come at me all at once...That shadowed guy...he was the one in the vision...the one who was talking to Krystal's father...who is he...I wonder if he has something to do with the mass mind controls...  
_  
Fox realized that he probably would not be able to sleep any more this night, so he got out of bed and went to the door of his room. Before he could reach it, the door opened itself and Fox saw a figure standing in the doorway. He jumped back and grabbed for his blaster, the silhouette entered the room and activated the lights. Fox clutched his blaster and turned around to face the figure. He was about to fire, but before he could, he saw that it was Krystal, and she had a concerned look on her face. Fox sighed and threw the blaster back on his nightstand. He looked back at her and yawned, "What's up, something wrong?" Krystal replied timidly, "I couldn't sleep, I had this dream where you..." Fox stopped her and replied, sounding surprised, "You had the same nightmare too? Where you died and...the shadow figure..." Fox stopped as he saw Krystal's distressed face. She replied, "Yes, I believe we did, but, I'd rather not talk about it..." Fox tried to think of what to say, but he could think of nothing. Neither of them could figure out what any of this meant.  
  
Again the door opened and a robotic figure appeared in the doorway. "Disturbance detected in sleeping chamber designated to Fox McCloud, is there a problem?" ROB asked in his usual monotone voice. Fox shook his head, "No, nothing you can fix anyway...Oh, ROB, how long until we get to Kymach?" ROB stiffly replied, "Destination, Kymach, will be in range in approximately 8 hours, 27 minutes. The time will be 10:09 during approach to the planet Kymach. Is there anything else?" Fox replied, "No, that's all, thanks ROB." The robot wheeled out of the room and the door closed again.  
  
Fox yawned and said, "Well, I'm gonna try and get back to sleep, we're gonna start our big mission today, you should probably get back to bed too." Krystal nodded and headed for the door. Fox got back into his bed and Krystal deactivated the lights as she left. Fox held his eyes shut and tried to fall asleep, but the nightmare was haunting his thoughts. _So Krystal had that nightmare too? How can that be possible...Can I never truly understand this? Krystal doesn't even understand and she knows the energy of life so well...so...how hard will it be for me to figure it out...  
_  
After a while of the same thoughts running though his mind, Fox heard the door to his room quietly open and then close again. He leaned up slightly out of his bed and peered into the darkness. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear the sound of soft footsteps coming slowly towards him. He felt something place its weight on the opposite side of the bed. He could barely see that far due to the complete darkness that filled the room. He heard a quiet voice speak to him, "Fox, is it okay if I rest with you until morning? I can't sleep at all..." Fox was a little surprised by her question, and he weakly replied, "Uh...sure, I guess...that's fine." Fox groggily moved from the middle of the bed over to the left side. Krystal lifted the covers and tucked herself comfortably under them. Fox felt rather awkward about the situation, and made it even harder for him to relax and fall asleep. Krystal looked up at the ceiling and said, "It's so cold in here, what is making it so cold? It was a perfect temperature in my room." Fox answered in a tired voice, "The air conditioning in my room is broken so it never turns off, Slippy said he'd fix it but he never seems to have the time, It doesn't really bother me that much...you don't want me to fix it right now do you?" Krystal did not respond, instead, she slowly moved across the bed and placed her body right next to Fox. She put her arms around him and said, "I think I'll be fine." Fox was facing away from Krystal, and he could feel a soothing energy coming from her. Fox took her hands off his chest and held them tight. They both felt comfort come over them as they felt each other's soothing warmth. They were finally able to forget the nightmare and fall asleep.  
  
(Later that morning)  
  
It was well after 07:00, and most of the Star Fox team was up and preparing for the day ahead. Peppy and Slippy were up on the bridge, preparing the Great Fox for geo-synchronized orbit, and Katt was down in the docking bay, getting her small pink fighter ready for departure. No one had seen Fox or Krystal yet, and Peppy was the first one to notice. He left the bridge and looked all over for them. He passed the docking bay and saw Katt. He approached her and asked, "Hey Katt, have you seen Fox anywhere, we need him to access the orbit codes, but I can't find him anywhere." Katt responded without stopping her work, "Well, where have you looked?" Peppy answered, "I covered the kitchen, and the uhh...well, I forget, but I haven't seen them today, that I'm sure of." Katt stopped and turned to Peppy with a smirk, "I bet I know where they are..."  
  
(Back in Fox's room)  
  
Fox slowly stirred in the bed, he opened his eyes slightly and saw that it was still pretty dark in his room. _Well, even if I do sleep in a little, I don't think I'll be missing that much, they don't really need me for anything up there._ Krystal was still curled up close to Fox, sleeping peacefully. Fox did not dare move, he did not want to rouse Krystal from her sleep, and besides, he was feeling pretty comfortable himself. Fox closed his eyes again, slowly fading back to sleep. Suddenly, the door to his room opened and he heard two distinguishable voices talking from the doorway. "Heh, well, I knew they'd be in here...oh, look at them, that's so cute." Katt mockingly told Peppy. Peppy replied, "Uhh, I think we better leave, I'll just wait a little longer for those codes..." As they walked out, Fox could hear Peppy whisper to himself, "What if Fox's father was here right now and he saw..." Fox couldn't hear the end, but he could feel guilt coming over him. _Oh man, I better get to work before everyone gets angry, I told them I'd start doin' more work, and I still really haven't done anything._ Fox slowly moved out of the bed and into the hallway outside his room. He looked back to see Krystal alone in his bed, beginning to shiver slightly. _Sorry Krystal, but I gotta be with the team, I can't let them down...  
_  
Fox jogged through the Great Fox trying to get to the bridge as fast as possible. He got to the escalator that lead up the incline of the ship and hastily ran up it. He stopped in front of the bridge door and calmly walked in. As he entered, all three of the other crewmembers looked up at him. Fox stopped and saw that they were all staring at him; he felt a little awkward but managed to speak. "ROB, how long until we can achieve geo-synchronized orbit above the planet?" ROB replied, "Activation of geo- synchronized orbit above Kymach will commence in approximately 2 hours, 54 minutes. Insufficient data for geo-synchronized orbit, missing information...access codes. Do you wish to enter them now?" Fox walked up to the Great Fox's main computer and typed in the access numbers. "There, is that fine ROB?" ROB computed the data and replied, "Access number...873-642- 916...sufficient data acquired, activation of geo-synchronized orbit is now on stand by." Fox looked away from the computer and saw that everyone was still watching him. "What? What are you staring at, aren't you all supposed to be doing...something?" Katt smirked and said, "Heh, so how'd it go?" Fox looked at her, that look she gave him reminded him of Falco, "What do you mean...what are you talking about." "Oh, don't pretend like you don't know, we saw you two in there..." Katt replied plainly. Fox didn't know what to say, it's not like he could explain the whole thing to her, and even if he did, she probably wouldn't believe him, "I really can't explain, trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway...besides, don't you have something better to do?" Katt just smirked and continued working on the computer in front of her. Fox walked over to his chair in the middle of the bridge and began preparing the ship for orbit.  
  
(Meanwhile back in Fox's room)  
  
Krystal was still sleeping serenely as Fox worked up on the bridge. As she slept, the gentle, cold breeze from the faulty air conditioner began to penetrate her warm fur. She reached for Fox, seeking the warmth of his body, but her hands were met with only more cold air. Her sleep became disturbed and she slowly opened her weary eyes. She looked over and saw that Fox was no longer resting next to her. She couldn't feel the energy that was concealed deep within him, and she rose from her peaceful slumber. She looked around the room, and saw a narrow beam of light coming through a small window on the far wall of the room. She walked over to the window and gazed out into the endless expanse of darkness. It seemed as if nothing could overpower this infinite darkness. She scanned over the black void and saw the bright orange sun and the thousands of stars, as they seemed to pierce through the darkness with effortless beauty. Krystal felt the warmth of the sun as it gently shone through the window and landed on her furry body. The sleep in her eyes slowly faded and she was now fully awake.  
  
She began to take a closer look around Fox's room. There were many different types of old weapons and mementos from his other exploits. Krystal noticed a peculiar looking blaster enclosed within a sort of glass case. She walked over to it and saw an inscription by the bottom of the glass. It read, "To Fox: Happy Birthday son, I know your getting to be a great pilot, and I'm proud, this was my first blaster, and now its yours, and maybe someday, you can pass it on to your kids. I guess it's an heirloom now, so be careful with it and don't play with it too much. Whenever you're in space, you have to remember, Trust your instincts, that's what my father told me, and I leaned that his advice was one of the most valuable things to me. Keep flying, and have fun out there. Love, Dad" Krystal realized how much Fox must treasure this, she almost began crying, she knew how his father met his unpleasant end, how preventable it could've been.  
  
Krystal searched around the room some more, and suddenly realized that Fox's collection was incomplete. It had nothing to show that he had been to Dinosaur Planet. Krystal walked out of Fox's room and made her way back to her own room. She rummaged through her dresser drawers and found her staff. The staff that Fox had used to fight his way across Dinosaur Planet, the staff she had dropped as she fought Scales from the back of a flying dinosaur. She thought of what a coincidence that Fox, of all animals, had found the staff first. It must have been part of destiny's plan to get them together so they could save Cerinia. Krystal walked back into Fox's room and propped the staff up against the wall next to his nightstand. She carefully moved it again and again, trying to make it blend in with his other keepsakes.  
  
As she finished adjusting the staff on the wall, the door behind her opened and Fox walked in with a smile. He walked over next to her and looked at the carefully placed staff on the wall. "It looks good with all the other stuff in here, but do you really want to give it to me?" Krystal nodded silently and said, "Yes, I want you to have it, I don't think it is of much use to me now." Fox asked, "Then your gonna need a new weapon for our mission, huh? Do you want to go pick one out?" Krystal replied, "A weapon like your blaster?" "Ya, I think we have some extra blasters laying around back in the armory. I don't know how many of them actually work, but you'll need something when we get to Kymach." Fox motioned for Krystal to follow and he led her into the rear of the ship and into the small armory.  
  
The armory was full of different weapons. Fox grabbed a few blasters from a nearby workbench and showed them to Krystal. They each had a different look to them, but they were all very dusty and unpolished. Krystal picked one and Fox put the others aside. He guided her to a shooting range in the back of the armory and gave her the blaster. Fox told her how the shooting range worked and Krystal nodded in acknowledgement. Fox activated the targets and a timer began. Many electronic targets began to hover around the large black screen. Krystal started out slow, missing the targets to the left and right, but eventually, she got used to this strange, new weapon, and began picking off the targets with ease. The timer ended and the targets disappeared. Fox reviewed the results on the computer. He informed her, "Well, not bad, you started off missing your targets to the left, about 38% of the time, then you started picking off some targets and you hit a couple dead center. So I'd say that's pretty good for your first time with a blaster. How did it feel?" Krystal looked down at her new weapon, "It feels much different than my staff, but it works fine...I just need to get used to it." Fox nodded in approval and led her back to the workbench. He found a blaster strap and gave it to Krystal. She looked curiously at it for a while and asked, "What does this do?" Fox replied, "You tie it around your leg and you can put your blaster in it so you don't have to carry it around." Krystal set the blaster down and securely fastened the strap just under the cuff of her dark blue shorts, which were well above her knees. She picked up the blaster and placed it in the holster. She reached down and pulled it back out, making sure it was high enough for her to reach. Fox smiled and said, "Well now you're ready to roll when we get to Kymach, are you ready to fight?" Krystal replied timidly, "Are the other forces on Kymach going to be difficult to defeat?" Fox replied, "Probably not, Pepper said that these planets under mind control were primitive, they might just try and club us." Krystal's anxiety faded as she laughed with Fox.  
  
Just then, the door to the armory opened and Katt walked in, with a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything special, but we're approaching Kymach, I thought I'd let you know." Fox glanced at her and asked, "Don't you have anything better to do than to follow me around like this?" Katt replied, "It's not my fault I catch you like this, maybe if you hid a little better I might not be able to find you." Fox just smirked and said, "Fine, let's get to the bridge then..." Fox and Krystal followed Katt through the Great Fox and arrived back on the bridge.  
  
Fox sat at his chair in the middle of the bridge and Krystal stood next to him. Through the bridge window they could see a yellow planet coming into sight. They seemed to come up on it quickly and soon, they were hovering just above it. ROB broke the silence on the bridge, "Destination, Kymach, has been reached, activation of geo-synchronized orbit will commence in 10...9...8. Fox got up from his chair and walked behind ROB. As the count reached 5, Fox disabled all thrusters on the ship. The noise level on the Great Fox suddenly lowered and all you could hear were the computers busily working. ROB finished, "2...1...Activate geo-synchronized orbit." The Great Fox lurched about as it positioned itself over a location on the planet below. The ship now moved as the planet rotated, remaining stationary over the same spot on the planet below. There was silence for a while on the bridge, until ROB announced, "Receiving transmission from planet Kymach, addressed from a small resistance group on the planets surface. Decoding and projection commencing." A few seconds passed and then the holographic screen in the middle of the bridge hummed to life. The image of a bruised and bloody echidna appeared on the screen. He spoke in a weary and solemn voice, "Cornerians? What are you doing here...You must leave now...before they get you too..."


	10. Destination: Kymach PART 1

Chapter 8: Destination: Kymach, PART 1  
  
The whole team cringed as they saw the badly injured echidna. They could see lifeless bodies lying in the sandy background and animals running past the large tent where the echidna was sending the transmission. He desperately continued, "The Kymachian tribes are attacking, they seem to be possessed by some greater power, I can't describe what happened...they just began to attack. We were just posted here to do some archeological digging, but we were attacked and now we're in great danger...we're losing too many men...the Kymachians...NO...no, stay away...AHHH!" Another echidna leaped on top of the speaker and began to mutilate his body. Fox yelled in horror, "ROB, end the transmission now! Hurry!" The image of the bloody echidna vanished from their vision as the holographic screen hummed to a sudden stop. There was an eerie silence that drifted across the bridge, no one knew what to say, they had just seen an innocent animal die in front them...and they couldn't do anything about it. This seemed to spark a flame in Fox's mind. He spurred on his team, "Come on, let's get down to that planet, we have to save those guys from the Kymachians!"  
  
They all stood from their seats and ran out of the room, making sure they had their portable M.C.D. systems equipped. Krystal hesitated and Fox walked over next to her. "Let's go Krystal, we have to save those archeologists!" Krystal looked away and replied timidly, "Fox, that echidna...are there going to be more of those...more terrible deaths...It's just like Cerinia..." Fox looked over at Peppy, who was sitting with ROB, maintaining their orbit. "I can have Peppy go for you Krystal, if you really don't want to do this..." Peppy looked up at Fox and shook his head. He walked over towards Krystal, and told her, "This might all be shocking at first, but once you have as much experience as me...you just...get used to seeing things like that...I'm sure this must be hard for you, but you have to go in place of me. I'm too old to go on these missions anymore..." Krystal glanced over at him, not feeling any comfort in his words. Fox lifted Krystal's face so she looked him in the eyes. "I will make sure nothing like that happens, I'll protect everyone, there will be no more deaths like that, I promise...now...let's get going."  
  
Krystal felt unsure about Fox's words, but she ran along side him down to the Arwings. Slippy and Katt had already left. Krystal climbed into her Arwing and activated the main thrusters. A brilliant blue flame shot from the back of the craft as she gently guided her Arwing out of the docking bay. Fox flew up beside her and gave her a thumbs up out of his cockpit window. Krystal still felt unsure about what she was about to witness and reluctantly flashed a weak smile at Fox. He smiled back and sped off ahead of her, while she carefully followed behind.  
  
The once small looking planet of Kymach became much larger as they approached. It looked like the entire planet was a desert. There seemed to be no distinguishing geological features. Fox thought to himself, _Why would the enemy using mind control want to take over a planet like this, it's a desert wasteland...maybe these Kymachians are good fighters...Krystal, I wonder if she really is ready for this...she seemed really worried after she saw that transmission...we all were...even me...I told her I would protect everyone, is that even possible, how big is the enemy force...I hope we can get out of this one ok...  
_  
Fox and the team landed on Kymach on the outskirts of the archeologist's gathering of tents and trailers. They exited their fighters and felt a wave of intense heat rush over them. There was no wind or sign of water, just an endless expanse of scorching desert. Katt exclaimed, "Oh, this is nice, let's save some pointless planet that's actually a huge, frickin' hot desert, that sounds like an important mission to me." Fox rolled his eyes and replied, "You didn't have to come along you know." Katt just shrugged as the team started their walk into the small camp.  
  
The small outpost was filled with lots of digging equipment and small trucks that were filled with dirt and sand. Fox entered the camp and one of the echidnas ran up to him. "Are you Cornerians? The ones with the starship?" Fox replied, "Ya, that's us, we were sent here by General Pepper of the Cornerian Army Base to..." The echidna cut him off and desperately asked, "Please, you must take us with you...away from this planet, many have died...we have to leave now before we lose any more of our colleagues." Fox took a step back in surprise, "What, you want us to take all of you? I don't know if Pepper would..." Low growling was heard in front of them. Fox hesitated and looked past the echidna to see two of the archeologist echidnas attacking each other. As they fought, the echidna they had been talking to explained, "This is what happens...the Kymachians attack our team, and if one of our archeologists are beaten by a Kymachian, they can somehow turn the defeated echidna against us...and the cycle continues. I don't know how it happens...but I do know that we can't hold out much longer."  
  
_What!? They can take over the minds of other animals? This is worse than I thought...but how is that possible. What if that happens to one of us...This could be more than I'm gettin' paid for...Whoever's controlling these guys sure had a good plan...but all we have to do is clear a small area so we have enough time to receive the M.C.D. system and set it up. It can't be that hard...can it?  
_  
Fox replied to the echidna, "I don't know if we can take you with us, but we'll try and clear this area. We'll set up a defense against what's happening, and then we'll figure out what to do from there. Do you have any good...What the...!" Fox stopped as he saw the echidna lunge at him. He dodged the attack with a roll to the side and pulled his blaster. "Krystal, look away!" Krystal turned away just in time as Fox began blasting at the echidna. The body laid dead on the ground bleeding severely from a huge open wound in his chest. There was a temporary silence, until the feint sound of footsteps could be heard approaching from deeper in the camp. Fox looked up at his team and said, "All right, we have to clear this area so we can get the M.C.D. set up. Slippy, you go with Katt and approach the camp from the right flank. Don't try and gun down anything unless you have a clear shot, we don't want too much attention." Slippy and Katt began to walk slowly to the right. Katt shouted back to Fox before she disappeared among the tents and machinery, "Remember Fox, we're tryin' to save this planet, try to keep you're focus on that." Fox rolled his eyes;_ I bet she could let up on that just a little...  
_  
Fox looked over at Krystal. She was staring at the dead body of the echidna. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, "Krystal, it's never easy to see deaths like that...but if you think about what we're fighting for...it kinda makes it seem less shocking...I still hate seeing all these dead bodies...but...it can't be helped." Krystal slowly looked up at Fox and replied, "It's not just the fact that there are dead...its...what if...I don't want to lose you like that Fox, how do you know you won't die fighting...?" Fox hesitated and said, "Well, let's just say that if that scroll is the truth, I don't have anything to worry about." Krystal looked at him and smiled, "I guess your right...So what do we have to do?" "First we have to sneak down the left side of the camp, and slowly flush out as many of the enemies as we can, just keep a keen sense of your surroundings and we'll be fine."  
  
They began to slowly walk around the left side of the camp. It was incredibly quiet for a long time, but Fox knew that even silence could conceal lurking danger. They reached the middle of the camp and they still had not heard or seen anything. They began to cautiously sneak into the camp, making sure there was nothing following them. Still nothing could be heard from anywhere, not even blaster fire from their teammates who should've been just across the camp. This could be a trap...I just hope we're not walking straight into...wait...something is coming...I can feel it... Fox stopped Krystal and said, "This is a trap, I can feel...a bunch of enemies coming, we gotta hide." Krystal agreed, "I feel it too, they are coming from...the northwest..." Fox nodded and they ran into one of the abandoned tents. They waited silently in the small tent and listened for any sign of approaching danger.  
  
Fox knew that it would be hard for him to hear footsteps in the sand, so he slowly poked his head out of the small tent. He looked out to the left and saw nothing; he rotated his head to the right and saw some kind of large object sitting next to his head. He looked up the object, seeing as it was connected to something else. He continued raising his sight until he saw that the object was actually one of the echidnas, but luckily, it was looking away from the tent. Fox quickly withdrew his head and slowly crawled back into the tent. He whispered to Krystal, "Ok, one of the echidnas is standing just outside the tent, we need to get rid of him, if he alerts the others, we'll be trapped in here." Krystal quietly replied, "But won't the blaster fire reveal our location?" Fox thought for a second and noticed one of the tent pegs buried under the sand. "Krystal, can you reach that tent peg, we can use that to get rid of him." Krystal silently reached under the cover of the tent and pulled the tent peg from the dry sand. "Ok, you might want to back up, it's gonna be a little bloody." Krystal quickly and calmly crawled to the back of the tent and closed her eyes. Fox made a small noise in the sand and the echidna made a low grunting noise. Fox heard the echidna's footsteps as he turned to look into the tents opening. He hid to the side of the opening as the echidna stuck his head in. Without hesitating, Fox thrust the tent peg into the echidna's slender head. The peg penetrated the skull of the echidna, and he died instantly. The dead body lay just at the entrance of the tent; half of the body was still exposed to daylight. Fox dragged the lifeless corpse inside the tent and buried it under the sand. Fox and Krystal slowly crept from the tent and closed the opening. Fox could smell the blood on his hands and he thought, I've already killed two innocent echidnas...I didn't realize how unforgiving mind control could be...I hate seeing these innocent animals die...but I have to do it... Fox muttered quietly to himself, "Man...I hate this job."  
  
(Over on the right flank)  
  
Katt and Slippy were quickly running and taking cover behind the machinery and tents as a mass of hooded creatures followed them. Katt managed to say between breaths as they hid behind a large piece of machinery, "Slippy, how'd I get stuck with you anyway? I don't know how you could've thought that cactus was a Kymachian. Was it attacking you? Provoking you? Well, I guess there's nothing I can do now, but jeez, did you have to shoot at it...It's a cactus, not an Kymachian, or an echidna...they don't even look close to the same." Slippy replied, "Well...frogs aren't used to this heat, I guess we start seeing things...I'm sorry..." Katt just shrugged, "Whatever, just try and be a little less stupid." As she finished, a few of the hooded Kymachians began to climb over the piece of digging equipment. "Crap, let's get outta here Slippy!" Slippy was already running ahead of her when she said this. She rolled her eyes and chased after him. Katt ran up next to him and grabbed his arm. She looked back and made sure no one was watching. Katt then stopped abruptly and leaped into one of the empty tents and Slippy stumbled in after her. "Katt what are you...mphphmhpm" Katt covered Slippy's mouth and whispered, "Shut up you idiot, they'll hear us." They sat in silence as the group of Kymachians ran past the tent. Katt sighed and said, "Well, that was a close one...I gotta find Fox, Slippy's gonna end up killin' us if I don't." They exited the tent and were clear of any sign of Kymachians or echidnas.  
  
They began to walk outside in the dry heat, Katt didn't seem to mind it that much, but Slippy started to turn a dark red and began breathing heavily. Katt noticed this and asked, "Hey Slippy...you ok? You look a little nauseous..." Slippy could only reply with some hard breathing and a guttural croak. "Katt...It's too hot, I need to get some water...Hey, what's that...Fox?" Katt looked around and didn't see anything. "Uh, Slippy there's nothing there...Slippy?" Slippy had passed out on the sand. "Well great, now what do I do...Oh man, I'm gonna have to haul his sorry butt back up to the Great Fox...This sucks...I hope Fox and his girlfriend will be ok on their own for a while...heh."  
  
(Back to Fox and Krystal)  
  
Before they continued looking for the remaining Kymachians and possessed echidnas, they stopped to make sure their portable M.C.D. systems were secured on the inside of their vests. This versatile adaptation of the much larger M.C.D. was about the size of a floppy disk, and it attached to a pocket on the inside of the vest. It was so small and flat, that it was able to fit comfortably under their vests without any irritation. Fox thought to himself as he studied the device, _It looks like such a weak piece of equipment, and Pepper said it hadn't even been tested in action before, it better work...or this mission might get a little trickier.  
_  
They cautiously walked through the deserted camp, looking for any more of the mind controlled creatures. As they walked, Fox heard a familiar sound coming from the spot where they had landed upon arrival. He looked back and saw Katt's pink ship flying up into the sky. "What the heck! What's going on? What does Katt think she's doing? Krystal, let's get back to the Arwings." They hurried back to the landing area, forgetting about the fact that the enemies could be waiting for them around every corner. They shortly arrived back at the landing site to see that all the Arwings were still in contact and there appeared to be no mind controlled creatures lurking around. Fox climbed into his Arwing and sent a transmission to Katt's ship. The small plasma screen in his Arwings consol came to life and the image of Katt appeared.  
  
Fox exclaimed, "Katt, what are you doing!? You can't just leave, we've gotta set up that M.C.D. system...We can't..." Katt cut him off, "I'm not leaving! Slippy was getting to be too much trouble, so I just decided to take him back to the Great Fox and get him out of my way." Fox gave her an annoyed look, "Just cause he can get in the way doesn't mean we don't need him!" Katt smirked and replied, "Just joking Fox, Slippy is actually in pretty bad shape, I'm taking him back to the Great Fox so he can whine about his little frog problems to someone else. Don't worry Foxboy, I'll be right back down." Katt ended the transmission and Fox stayed sitting in his Arwing, unsure exactly why he had even brought Slippy down in the first place.  
  
Fox opened the cockpit window of his Arwing and jumped out onto the sand. Krystal approached him from behind and asked, "What happened? Is everything ok?" Fox looked up to the sky and replied, "Ya, seems like Katt just got fed up with Slippy, no big deal." Krystal smiled and responded, "So what do we do now that we only..." Krystal suddenly stopped herself as a slowly approaching sound of yelling came from behind her. She turned around to see a large crowd of Kymachians and echidnas staring them down. Fox jumped in front of Krystal and asked eagerly, "This is it...you ready?" Krystal ran to his side drew her blaster from the holster wrapped around her leg, "I'll always be ready for anything as long as you're with me Fox." Fox smirked and drew his blaster, "Good, cause this isn't gonna be easy..."  
  
(Meanwhile on the Great Fox)  
  
"Hey guys, thought I'd drop Slippy off for a while, you got a problem with babysitting him for me?" Katt said as she entered the Great Fox's bridge. Peppy ran over to Slippy, who seemed barely able to breathe. Peppy looked up at Katt and asked, "What happened down there? Are Fox and Krystal still down there? Are they ok?" Katt smirked and replied, "Heh, there was no action down there, the only action we got was when Slippy managed to attract the Kymachians attention. We had to run for a while, but that was about all that happened before our little frog friend here decided to pass out on me." Peppy looked back at Slippy's red face. "I'll just get him some water and he should be fine, I've seen this before, he makes it look worse than it really is, he just tries to make you feel bad for him so he can get outta doing stuff." Katt turned and headed for the door, "Ya, well, he did a pretty good job of that..." ROB suddenly blared out across the bridge from behind his computer terminal, "Disturbance detected on planet Kymach, large group of mind controlled life forms are gathering near the landing area, possibility of Fox and Krystal's presence at landing area...94.759%." Katt looked back at ROB and said, "Beautiful! Looks like things are finally gettin' exciting around here..." 


	11. Destination: Kymach PART 2

Chapter 9: Destination: Kymach, PART 2  
  
The hoard of mind controlled Kymachians and echidnas stood only a few yards away. There were so many of them that Fox began to doubt that the two of them had any chance at victory. If they were going to win this fight, they would definitely need someone else to help, but for the moment, it was just the two of them staring down hundreds of Kymachians. Fox didn't know what he should do, it seemed like these mind-controlled animals were waiting for Fox and Krystal to make the first move. _Should I attack, or should I wait...I'm sure the enemy controlling the Kymachian's minds has got to be watching from somewhere, waiting for me to make a wrong move...but I can't just stand here...  
_  
After a few seconds, still nothing had happened, neither side had made an attempt to move. Then suddenly, an echidna stumbled out from underneath one of the researchers tents. It fell right in between the two sides, but it did not seem to be under mind control. It looked at the group of Kymachians in fear and quickly began to retreat back to his tent. Before he could reach it, a small group of Kymachians jumped him and tackled him to the ground. He was completely buried underneath the pile of hooded Kymachians. Only the deafening sounds of the echidna's screams could be heard as the two sides continued the stand off. All of a sudden, the screaming stopped and silence returned to the desert. The Kymachians slowly returned to their side and left the echidna's body in the sand. It laid still for several seconds until suddenly, it jumped up onto its two feet and began to charge Fox and Krystal. _So they really can take control of other animal's minds. I didn't know that this type of mind control existed..._Fox heard the war cry of the Kymachians as the mass of creatures began to charge behind the echidna. He pointed his blaster and quickly picked off the fast approaching echidna. He briefly turned his focus to Krystal and said, "Be careful and good luck, if you need cover, just scream or something and I'll get to you as fast as possible." Krystal replied without losing her focus, "I'll probably be screaming even if I don't need help." With that the two ran off to the left and right of the Kymachians and began desperately shooting them down.  
  
Fox went out wide to the left and took cover behind a rusted old piece of machinery. He propped his back against the cold metal frame of the machine and turned his head around the corner. He pointed his blaster around the corner and took several shots, each hitting its desired target with great precision. As the Kymachians neared his position, Fox began to climb up the machine and continued to take down more of the attacking enemies from the top of the old piece of machinery. Some of the attacking Kymachians were able to reach the old machine and began to climb up it. Fox tried to keep them off, but could not manage against the outrageous numbers of the attacking Kymachians. He thought to himself as he saw a Kymachian climb on top of the machine where he was standing, _Oh this was a stupid idea, why did I climb on top of this...I need to get down, but if I jump, I'll just be swarmed by those Kymachians...This doesn't look good for me...  
_  
(On Krystal's side)  
  
Krystal had decided to go the opposite direction of Fox, she didn't really know if she wanted to leave Fox, but for right now, she knew she would be fine on her own. Only a few of the Kymachians had decided to attack her. Krystal didn't notice this though, she was still worried about what the outcome of the fight would be, and after she saw all that had happened today...she was hesitant to shoot down any of the Kymachians. All this death reminded her of Cerinia...the war...her Father...it all seemed too close to what had happened four years ago on her home planet, and that was something she never wanted to relive, but she could hear Fox's voice in her head, encouraging her..._Krystal, it's never easy to see deaths like that...but if you think about what we're fighting for...it kinda makes it seem less shocking...I still hate seeing all these dead bodies...but...it can't be helped...  
_  
Those words seemed to spark something within her...she turned to the approaching Kymachians and began to pick them off with ease, never missing her mark. She retreated behind a thick cactus and began to fire away at the quickly approaching hoard. They were still making good ground, even though Krystal was doing her best to keep them back. She saw that the Kymachians were getting too close for comfort, and decided to retreat again to an old truck in front her. As she began to withdraw, she felt something hold her back. She struggled against the force, but could not pull away. She looked back to see that her gray vest was stuck on the needles of the cactus. She didn't have any time to react as she realized this though; the Kymachians had reached the cactus, and began to surround her. She screamed desperately, "Fox! Help me...I'm surrounded, Help m...Ahhh...!" She was pulled under the group of Kymachians and her screams became muffled...  
  
(On Fox's side)  
  
Fox stood on top of the metal frame of the digging equipment, desperately trying to knock the Kymachians off. It seemed like there was no way for Fox to get rid of all these Kymachians before they overwhelmed him. As he fought, he suddenly felt a slight pain in his left shoulder. He stepped back in surprise, nothing had hit him, there were no Kymachians in attacking distance...but he still felt the strange pain in his shoulder..._What is this, how did that happen...I didn't get hit by anything...so how come my shoulder hurts like this..._ Suddenly, Fox heard a shrill noise rising over the sands. He picked off a few of the approaching Kymachians, which gave him just enough time to see Krystal being piled on by a group of Kymachians. _Oh no, they got Krystal...I gotta get over there fast...but, I can't get off this machine...all right, if I needed one thing to go in my favor...give it to me now!_ Fox turned from the Kymachians that were on top of the machine and he jumped off its metallic frame. He looked down to see where he would land, but no matter where he looked, there didn't seem to be a hole in the Kymachians forces. He tried to shoot a space in the crowd as he fell, but the holes he created were immediately filled in by the seemingly never-ending supply of Kymachians. He closed his eyes and hoped for a miracle...He heard the sound of laser fire and a few small explosions beneath him, then he felt himself hit the ground and his muscles tighten as he anticipated his death.  
  
He stood there, bracing himself as he sensed the Kymachians approaching to kill him...but nothing happened. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around. A large gap had somehow opened in the mass of Kymachians. Without hesitation, Fox took this opportunity to run through the small gap and went to help Krystal. As he ran, he looked up and saw Katt's pink fighter flying overhead to the landing area to land with the Arwings. _Oh man, I'm never gonna here the end of that..._Fox's thoughts were broken as he remembered Krystal, who was still a good distance away from him. The group of Kymachians were still piled on top of her, and they didn't seem to be getting off of her. When the Kymachians tackled the echidna, they got off almost immediately, but for some reason, they didn't seem to get off of Krystal. Fox took a desperate shot at the pile of Kymachians and managed to make a few of them fall off the mound. Fox ran into very close range and began to carefully blast the Kymachians off of Krystal. They didn't even seem to notice the fact that Fox was attacking them, they continued trying to stay in their assembled mass atop Krystal. Fox finished off the last of the Kymachians that were piled on top of Krystal and he quickly pushed them off of her. As he the pile of dead Kymachians got smaller, he began to see some kind of green light coming from underneath them. He could now see Krystal, who had many cuts and bruises and her uniform was slightly torn in places, but she did not seem to be bleeding that badly. He pulled the last of the Kymachians off of her to see that a small green forcefield surrounded her body. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. The forcefield suddenly faded and she opened one eye, making sure it was safe. She stood up and turned to Fox. She ran over to him and said, "Oh Fox, you saved me...I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come...Thank you Fox." She threw her arms around him and began to cry slightly. Fox hesitated and replied, "Uh...Ya, no problem...but I don't think it was me who saved you...did you have your eyes closed the whole time?" Krystal answered in between breaths, "No, I saw them jump on top of me...and they began to claw at me...but it was not as painful as I thought it would be...then I saw this green light...I think it came from that portable M.C.D. that we have in our vests...but...it doesn't..." Krystal cut herself off as she saw the remaining Kymachians beginning to approach from over Fox's shoulder. Fox looked back and saw them coming. "It's almost over, we're gonna finish this now...let's go Krystal, Katt should be here any second to help." Krystal wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and nodded happily, because for the first time, she somehow began to feel comfortable on this desert planet.  
  
This time the two did not split up as they continued the fight against the Kymachians. They stayed together, making sure that nothing would happen to each other. They also fought much more efficiently when they were together. They fought side-by-side and slowly mowed down the still numerous Kymachians, who seemed to be incorporating a different tactic. The Kymachians began to quickly surround Fox and Krystal instead of attacking head on. Fox saw this and grabbed Krystal's arm, "Hang on, we can't get surrounded or we're dead." Krystal stopped shooting and grabbed onto Fox's arm with both hands. Fox started a mad dash to a small gap that the Kymachians had not yet filled in around them. It looked like he would make it with ease, but suddenly from behind the mass of Kymachians; a few of the mind controlled echidnas closed the gap. Fox blasted them out of the way, but then the Kymachians were able to fill in the space he created. Fox kept shooting, thinking that eventually he could thin them out enough so that he could fight his way through, but it seemed like there was an endless supply of these creatures. Fox couldn't stop though, he knew he couldn't get surrounded, but it seemed like there was no way out. Suddenly from behind the crowd of creatures, the familiar sound of a blaster broke the steady growling of the Kymachians, and the hole Fox had been trying to create suddenly opened wide. Through the hole, Fox could see the figure of Katt who was wearing that cocky smirk on her face. Fox broke through the surrounding Kymachians and looked back to see it become filled again. He stopped and looked over at Katt. She smirked and said, "That's two you owe me Foxboy..." Fox began to speak but then Katt suddenly shot her pink blaster just past his body at a dangerously close Kymachian. "Heh, well, now it's three. You better turn around and fight before I make it four." Fox smiled and turned to the approaching Kymachians; he could finally see their numbers beginning to fade.  
  
With Katt helping, the fight seemed to go much smoother. The Kymachian ranks slowly began to fade until there were only about fifty left. The remaining Kymachians retreated back into the desert and left the bloody sands filled with dead bodies of the Kymachians and the lifeless echidnas. Katt holstered her blaster and said, "Well that didn't last very long, wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it'd be." Fox and Krystal were kneeling over, trying to catch their breath. Fox looked up at Katt and managed to say between breaths, "Ya...easy...Where were you when we started!?" Katt replied matter-of-factly, "I had to drag Slippy back to the Great Fox, remember? And besides, I figured a fighter of your status could take a few hundred of these little hooded guys without any help." Fox sighed, "Ya, that's in my Arwing, I almost never have to fight on land...and next time, just try and tell me before you abandon us, ok?" Katt just shrugged and answered, "You're the leader, not my place to argue with you sir." Fox rolled his eyes and said, "Ok then, why don't you get back to the Arwings and tell ROB were ready for that M.C.D. system?" Katt began to walk towards the landing area, and said back to him, "Ok, I'll just leave you and Krystal alone for a while...sorry I have to be here." Fox rolled his eyes again and looked back at the heavily panting and slightly bleeding Krystal. He bent down next to her and asked, "Are you ok? You fought really well out there, I don't think I could've done that well on my first mission..." Krystal continued to look down into the sand and replied, "It's...over? Fox..." She paused and regained her breath. "Is Katt gone...?" Fox nodded and she continued, "Then there is something I need to show you..."  
  
Krystal felt Fox grasp her hand to help her up. She hopped up to her feet and mouthed a gentle 'thank you' at Fox. She carefully looked around the sands that were filled with many dead bodies. She approached one of the echidnas and put her hand against his neck. Krystal hesitated and said, "Fox, he is still alive, but he is going to die if we leave him like this." Krystal motioned for Fox to feel the echidnas pulse. He sat down and felt the irregular heart beat of the defeated echidna. Krystal signaled for Fox to stand back as she placed her hands on the echidna's chest. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. A soft blue light began to radiate around her, it flowed through her body and into her arms and hands. The same light began to encase the echidna and his muscles began to tense. The light seemed to close over some of the echidna's injuries as it continued to flow through him. Krystal opened her eyes and let the light fade from their bodies. She looked up at Fox and said, "Now feel his heartbeat...It...should be restored." Fox slowly bent down and placed his hand on the echidna's neck. Fox's eyes opened wide as he felt that the echidna's heartbeat had returned to normal. "This is the most powerful form of the energy of life, It can heal the severely wounded, but it is not strong enough to revive the dead..." Fox could only fall back into the sand in amazement, "Do you know what this kind of power could do? You could be one of the highest paid doctors in all of Corneria...It would save thousands of lives...and...I have this power too?" Krystal stood up and nodded, "Yes...but you still have a long way before you truly believe you do...when you believe you have the energy...you will be able to feel this power flowing through you...but now...you still doubt the fact that you do...you are afraid of having this power...It disturbs you...but...it is not strange for you to feel this..." Fox thought for a second and replied, "I don't know if that's it...it just seems so unreal...I've seen some weird stuff in my journeys...but nothing like this..." Krystal nodded and continued, "I too was unsettled by the energy of life when I was trained to use it...but..."  
  
"Oh jeez, Do you two ever get away from each other? I'm sure you can find something better to do." "Katt, I'm sure they do, but you just keep butting in on them all the time." "Ya, not too sure about that Peppy..." Fox turned to see Katt and Peppy standing behind him. Fox stood up and said, "Well Katt, did you get that M.C.D. system down here?" Katt pointed up into the sky and replied, "ROB will be sending it down soon, so don't get all anxious Foxboy." Peppy spoke after her, "She contacted us after the fighting and we got the coordinates, so it should be dropped somewhere near the Arwings." Peppy started walking towards the landing area and signaled for the rest of the group to follow. Krystal walked to Fox's side and took his hand as they began to walk back across the desert back to the landing area. Fox and Krystal looked around at all the enemies they had defeated...all the lives that wouldn't have been lost if it wasn't for mind control...As Fox thought about this, his grip on Krystal's hand grew slightly tighter. Krystal looked down at their hands and asked, "What's wrong Fox? Is it...the energy?" Fox looked over at her and replied, "No...It's not that...it's just...I don't get why any one would do this to defenseless planets like this...I hate seeing all these innocent creatures die...but I guess it really can't be prevented...I just wish we knew who we were fighting against..." Krystal didn't know what to say, instead, she let go of Fox's hand and put her arm around his shoulders, trying to silently comfort him. Fox's mixed thoughts of anger and sadness quickly faded as he felt Krystal's arm around his shoulders.  
  
Fox thought to himself as he also placed his arm around Krystal, _This is weird...I've never felt like this around anyone...Krystal...How could I have met someone so perfect by such a complete accident...It's like...somehow...we were brought together...and I remember that scroll saying that we were destined to be together...but then...does that mean that we have no choice but to be together? Is this feeling that I have for her...real? Or is it given to me by destiny...So Krystal, her feelings might be caused by her wanting to fulfill the scroll's prophesy...does that mean...that she might not like me...at all? She might just be acting for the scroll...but...that can't be right...no way...I know that I...but...I'm sure that's not it...but...what if it is...?  
_  
Krystal glanced over at Fox, who was staring sadly into the sand..."What is it Fox...still thinking of the Kymachians...?" Fox looked up quickly, not realizing his expression had become so sad, "Well...no..." "Then what is it?" Fox looked over at her and replied, "Krystal...ask me again sometime...I still have to think about this..." Krystal began to stroke Fox's arm with the hand she had over his shoulder. Fox flashed a flashed a pleasant smile at Krystal and seemed to tell Krystal through his eyes, "I'm fine...don't worry about it." They continued walking, drawing comfort from the arm that they wrapped around each other.  
  
A little while later, the group arrived back at the landing area and saw a large crate that was labeled with a big S on each of it's four sides. Peppy announced, "This must be it, let's open it up and see what we have to deal with." Peppy quickly entered a short access code and the crate slowly folded open in front of him to reveal the short range M.C.D. system. The machine itself was pretty small, and it was a polished silver color. It started with a wide base on the ground and slightly narrowed as it reached higher, so it looked similar to a large, metal triangle. Peppy walked up to the machine and studied the technology. Fox walked up behind him after a while and asked jokingly, "So are you gonna turn it on or what?" Peppy hesitated and answered, "Uh...I don't know how yet...just hang on a second...we're not in any kind of hurry here." Katt said from behind them, "Ya, not until the rest of those Kymachians ambush us while we're not looking..." Peppy replied, "I don't think they'll be back for...WOAH" Peppy stopped as he heard a blaster go off and the shot fly over his shoulder. He looked back at Katt who was now fighting of a new hoard of Kymachians. Fox turned and pulled his blaster and ran to help Katt. He shouted back at Peppy, "Hurry up and get that activated, if you get that set up, they should..." Fox stopped as he rolled out of the way of a lunging Kymachian. Peppy turned and looked at the machine...hoping that they could cover him as he tried to figure out the piece of equipment. Peppy muttered to himself, "Why can't they make these things like they used to..." Krystal stayed back and kept the Kymachians away from Peppy as he worked. Peppy kneeled down to look at a few panels on the bottom of the machine, as he did, a shot flew over him and hit an approaching Kymachian. Peppy whispered..."I'm gonna have a heart attack soon...I'm way to old for this much action...wait...here we go." Peppy flipped a few switches and looked back at a small screen on the machine. It read, "Requested action: Activation process... access denied. Required information: User Fox McCloud: Hand and eye scan...proceed?" Peppy slumped over and muttered, "Is that really necessary...it was so much easier back then..." He then stood up and screamed, "Fox, Get over here! This machine needs to do some scans on you to activate!" Fox turned and ran back towards the M.C.D. system. He picked off a few of the Kymachians as he proceeded to the machine. Fox quickly arrived at the M.C.D. system and tossed Peppy his blaster. Fox yelled as he placed his hand on one of the machines scanners, "You hold them off with this while I get this thing working, you remember how to use it right?" Peppy didn't reply, instead he jogged up next to Katt and began firing away at the Kymachians.  
  
Fox turned his attention back to the machine, a soft green light was slowly moving up and down his hand. He ducked as a Kymachian dived at him, it fell over him and Krystal finished it with a shot to the neck. Fox was able to keep his hand on the scanner and it read, "Hand scan...complete. Next process: Eye scan." Fox looked around on the machine for the eye scanner while Krystal was firing blaster shots that traveled dangerously close to his body. Fox found the scanner and placed his eye in the apparatus. A bright red light scanned back and forth over his eye. Fox was starting to feel nervous, he could not see anything that was happening around him, one eye was in the scanner and the other could only see the metal frame of the M.C.D. system. He could only hear the blaster fire from his team's fighting. Fox anxiously pulled his eye away from the machine as he heard it announce, "Eye scan complete, Activate system now?" Fox looked over to the small screen in the middle of the machine and pressed the blinking green button. As he did, he felt one of the shots from Krystal graze past his leg, singeing some of his hair. He began to let out a small yelp, but held it in as he heard the machine say, "Activation commencing...Mind Control Forcefield now uploading..."  
  
The machine began to emit a high-pitched screech as it became active. Fox covered his ears, hoping that somehow his hands could block out the loud noise. The rest of the team did the same as the noise continued to pierce through the desert. The Kymachians and echidnas all fell to the ground and began to make a noise that made them sound like they were in extreme pain, it was almost as terrible a noise as the M.C.D. system was making. This went on for a few minutes...Fox could feel the noise starting to settle, but it was still extremely loud. Suddenly, the screams of the creatures stopped and only the penetrating screech of the M.C.D. system could be heard. They laid completely motionless as the M.C.D. system continued to scream.  
  
Fox looked over to the small screen on the M.C.D. system, which was counting down to the time the forcefield would activate. It had counted down to ten seconds. _Fox turned and pushed his head into the sand, This stupid noise is gonna drive me crazy if it keeps up...only eight seconds left...come on...come on! Can't it hurry up...two seconds...it's almost over..._Suddenly, the deafening noise faded from the quiet sands of the desert and it could be heard echoing away into the sandy wasteland. Fox was finally able to uncover his ears and stand up. The rest of the team stood up shortly after him. Fox scanned the desert that was filled with motionless bodies of the unfortunate creatures.  
  
Krystal walked up to one of them and placed a hand on its head. She announced, "It's still alive...and this one didn't seem to receive many injuries...wait...he's waking up." The whole team took a nervous step back as the Kymachian raised his head from the sand. It placed it's hand on it's head, which was concealed by its hooded cloak, and muttered, "How did I end up here...did I just..." It stopped itself as it looked up to see Fox and company staring down at him. It inched it's way back in the sand and asked, "Who...are you...I've never seen your species...What are you doing here?" Katt looked away and gruffly replied, "I'd think you'd act a little more grateful after we saved your little desert planet..." The Kymachian stood up and responded, "I do not really remember anything before I ended up here...all I remember was seeing a strange, green creature...I do not really know what exactly he was...but, I remember him saying to my tribe, "My friends, this land is so empty, and you are all proven warriors. I have a proposition. If you follow me, I will make Kymachians the greatest power in the universe. Your land will greatly prosper and grow, and all I want in return is your trust. So what will it be my friends?" I do not remember much after that...but...there was something else...a ship in the sky...and a sharp noise...and that's all I can remember..."  
  
Fox's interest was sparked when he heard the vague description of what might've been their possible enemy. He walked up next to the short Kymachian and asked, "Can you remember anything else about that green creature that spoke to you?" It looked down and answered, "I cannot...he had a deep voice...and had a short snout...but that is all I can seem to remember...I'm sorry." Fox placed his head in his hand and desperately tried to find someone that would match that description...but he could think of no one. Peppy came up from behind him and began to fill in the Kymachian on what had just happened. "Your planet was placed under mind control...the creature that you talked to could've been the one who put you under his control. He told you if you followed him he'd give you power, but what he did was take all your power, and added it to his...but we broke the control he had on you and that's probably why you can't remember anything." The Kymachian looked up at him and replied, "And for that, we are ever thankful, I am sorry cannot be of much help..." The Kymachian looked around, noticing the many bodies of his tribe that were scattered across the sand. "I see that there has been a large fight...I must leave you now and help the others of my kind...and again, thank you." The short Kymachian strode off back through the desert and into the camp.  
  
There was a brief silence...they took a little time to scan over the desert and see exactly what they had just accomplished. They had overcome hundreds of Kymachians and were successful in setting up the M.C.D. system. Krystal looked across a few yards of sand to Fox and exclaimed. "I can't believe it, looks like we actually did it Fox! We saved the planet!" Krystal turned and raced towards Fox. Katt stepped in between them as she approached and said, "Heh, I saw that one coming from a mile away. How bout' we save the celebration until we get back to the ship, I need to get off this sandbox before I suffocate, and I know you'd hate to see me go, right Fox?" Fox looked over and smirked, "Only because I owe you a couple...I guess I have to listen to you this time." Katt smiled and replied, "Good, and by the way...that means you still owe me two more...heh, it's like I have my own little slave..." Peppy broke the two-way conversation, "You don't know how much you sound like Falco right now Katt." Katt suddenly lost the smirk on her face and quickly replied, "Let's get back to the Great Fox...like I said, I'm ready to leave..." She quickly walked towards her fighter and opened its cockpit. She jumped in and fired up its thrusters, which gave off a bright pink glow. Peppy leaned over to Fox and said, "I guess she's pretty sensitive when it comes to Falco...I wonder how she really feels about him...I still can't believe he left right before she joined..." Fox replied, still focusing on the pink fighter, "I guess so, I could contact his Arwing when we get back...but Katt will probably act like she doesn't care...I should probably contact him anyway...just to see how he's doing..." There was a brief silence as Katt's ship quickly ascended into the clear blue sky above the desert. Fox walked up to his Arwing and said, "All right, let's get back to the Great Fox and tomorrow, we'll get our next assignment from Pepper." Fox climbed into his Arwing and activated its engines. He gently guided his fighter into the sky and into the now setting sun, which filled the sky with the many colors of sunset.  
  
The comm system in Fox's Arwing began to blink a light blue, informing him of an incoming signal. Fox activated the small plasma screen in the Arwing's consol and Krystal's face appeared on the screen. Fox smiled and asked lightheartedly, "What's up, I'm trying to fly here." Krystal let out a soft giggle and replied sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were a skilled pilot." Fox grinned and replied, "I've had a few good reviews..." Krystal smiled and responded, "I was just wondering how your leg was doing...I'm sorry I hit it...it was a really tough shot..." Fox looked down at his leg and felt the burnt fur. "It's nothing...You didn't even really hit skin...but you gave my leg a nice shave..." Krystal grinned and replied, "Well, I'm just glad your ok..." There was a temporary silence until Krystal spoke again, "So where are we going next mission? Somewhere a little...cooler?" Fox smirked and responded, "I don't know...Pepper said he'd contact us tomorrow, so I guess he's gonna tell us then." Krystal nodded and replied enthusiastically, "I can't believe we actually did it Fox...We saved an entire planet...I've never felt so excited! I guess it's nothing new for you though huh?" Fox looked away from the screen and responded, trying to sound modest, "Ya, I guess I have...I have saved a lot of different planets...As weird as it seems...I guess I just kinda got used to it." Fox noticed the Great Fox coming into range, "Ok, I'll see you in the docking bay...later!" "Bye Fox."  
  
Fox deactivated his comm system and focused on the small opening on the back of the Great Fox. He guided his Arwing into the docking bay and skillfully landed with out making almost any noise. He sat in his Arwing for a while, thinking to himself..._Saving a planet...Did I say I was used to it? That doesn't even sound possible...It doesn't even seem like I've saved that many...I guess...I guess I have been in the service for a long time...but...I'm sure even someone like Peppy still gets at least a little excited over that...I don't think that's what I'm in this for, I'm not trying to be a hero...I'm just trying to get by like anyone else...maybe I just have too much to think about right now...but still...If saving a planet isn't my motivation...what is?_


	12. OPTIONAL FALCO SIDE STORY 3

OPTIONAL SIDE STORY: First Contact  
  
Day 5:  
  
When I left the Star Fox team...six years ago...I had the same purpose...to find Katt, and I failed. I wasn't able to find any information about where she could be...it was years filled with meaningless searching and confusion. I gave up looking for her and joined back up with the Star Fox team...at least there I had some friends with me...it was comforting...even if I never showed it. But now...I'm searching again...for the one I haven't seen for eight long years...but finally...this time...I found where she was...and I'm coming to her now...whoa...was that me gettin' emotional? Anyway, here's what happened.  
  
After I arrived back at Corneria late in the afternoon, I went and found a cheap hotel to stay at. I really didn't have any money left after I bought fuel cells for my Arwing back at the Peace Colony. No one at this hotel noticed me from eight years ago, so I actually had to pay this time...which sucks...just when I was gettin' used to the famous treatment. Not to mention how unbelievably crappy the room was. Not that I could sleep anyway...at that time, I was still pretty depressed about not having found any good info on Katt...but eventually, I was able to fall back onto the rock hard bed and fall asleep.  
  
Early the next morning, I heard a knock on my room door. I stayed in bed and waited to see if they would go away...since I never have been the one who liked to be woken up so early in the morning. The knocking continued and someone spoke through the thin, wooden door. "Mr. Lombardi?" I answered in a low, annoyed voice, telling them to come back in about six hours. The voice responded, "I'm from the Cornerian Army Base...I was sent here by General Pepper to tell you...we know where Katt is. I believe you wanted this information?" I quickly rose up in my bed and thought to myself, Sweet information I need and I don't have to work for it. I stood up and ran to the door. I opened it to see a tall, brown squirrel standing in the hallway. He continued, "We must depart for the General's office, he will fill you in when we get there." The guy led me inside into a waiting hovertaxi outside the hotel. There was no talking during the ride over, which was fine with me, because like I said before, I hate small talk.  
  
We arrived at the large Corneria Army Base some time later. I haven't been here in a while. Not since we defeated Andross eight years ago and declined Pepper's offer to join the Cornerian army. I don't know what made him think we'd join. It's not like a team of mercenaries is gonna give up the chance at a fortune doing more dangerous side missions for the government, I don't think Fox even had to give his decision a second thought. Anyway, I got out and walked into the large building. It was way different then how it looked eight years ago, It was a good thing that squirrel guy knew where he was going, cause' I would've taken hours tryin' to find Peppers office, which only took minutes under the guidance of this squirrel.  
  
I opened the door and walked into Pepper's large office, I never had actually been in there before, usually only team leaders get in there for secret briefings and stuff. I looked over the General's large marble desk to see his chair facing the window against the wall. "So Falco, you think Katt is more important than the Star Fox team?" I didn't know what to say, anything I said to him could be used against me later in the form of fewer missions. So I just took one of the seats and waited for him to continue. "It's unfortunate that you left Star Fox and even more unfortunate about what I will now reveal." My mind raced with the possibilities...did she get lost in space? Has she found someone else? Was she...dead? The General spun his chair around and continued, "You may have left the Star Fox team in hopes of finding Miss Monroe, but you seemed to have just missed her. Right now, she is traveling with your old team...She joined shortly after you contacted me from the Cornerian Peace Colony."  
  
My eyes opened wide with shock. I responded by asking him why he didn't know she was joining when I contacted him from the Peace Colony. I knew how the system worked, a new member had to be cleared at least a day before going on any missions, but from what the General was telling me, Katt had joined just hours before. The General answered, "It seemed like this mission would be too great for the four members aboard the Great Fox, and Miss Monroe clearly stated her unhappiness with her assigned mission with the special forces team. I knew she had flown with team Star Fox during the destruction of Andross eight years ago and thought it wise to position familiar personnel aboard the Great Fox instead of someone new. I'm sorry it had to work out this way Falco." I impatiently asked where the Great Fox was located, the General answered, "They were sent to the desert planet Kymach. They are currently working on the mission I mentioned before; someone is trying to take control of outer ring planets located in Lylat. His reasons are unknown, but our best guess is that he may be attempting to amass a large enough army to over throw other, more powerful planets. He is using mass mind control to bring entire planets under his power. We sent Star Fox to set up small M.C.D. systems on each planet so that..." I cut him off here, seeing as how his speech could go on forever. I asked him if it was possible for me to somehow get back to the Great Fox. He grabbed a few papers off his desk and walked over to the chair I was sitting in. I stood up as he did, and he said, "Follow me downstairs and we will see if we can find a way." He exited the room but I stayed standing in from of the chair, confused. I didn't know what he was gonna do, but I figured at least I was gettin' somewhere now.  
  
I followed the General into the elevator and we quickly traveled down the height of the building and were soon stopped on the ground floor. I followed him past the receptionist desk as he gave a small nod to the receptionist, who stood up from her chair and gave him a respectful salute. We walked through a few more hallways into parts of the Base that I never knew existed. Rooms filled with advanced computers and holograms charting complex graphs and numbers. Many workers were dutifully toiling away and taking down numbers on small handheld computers. They all seemed to stop at once as the General walked through. We passed through that room and came into a slightly smaller room that looked familiar to the one at the Peace Colony on Venom. Pepper sat at a much smaller desk than the one that was in his office and quickly typed something into a small screen on his desk. He slowly turned to face me and saw the questioning look on my face. He turned back around and said, "It's been two days since they left Corneria, at that distance, it would take you just as long to reach them. Do you think they'll stop their mission and wait for you? Let's find out."  
  
A large, bright holographic screen appeared from the ceiling. The signal seemed to be scrambled at first, but the General seemed to dismiss it as he spoke. "General Pepper here. Come in...do you read?" He quickly adjusted a few switches on his desk and the picture finally came into view. I looked into the background of the image. A robot rolled back and forth across the bridge...a familiar sound of beeping computers came to my ears...recognizable faces were spaced around the all to familiar bridge. An aged, gray rabbit...a short, green frog...sitting in the chair directly in front of the screen, a golden fox...and a blue vixen standing by his side...but they all seemed to fade as I looked towards the far wall of the bridge...the pink cat leaning against the metallic wall, head facing the ground. The fox began to speak...but I could not concentrate on him...there she was...the one I had been searching for...aboard the ship I had left only a few days ago...The figures began to speak to the General...but I don't really remember what was said now that I think back...all I could think about was that pink cat...who still hadn't looked up...hadn't seen me standing there...I'm sure I heard someone speaking to me...but all I could respond with were confused nods and quick yes and no answers...  
  
Suddenly, the transmission ended and her face discolored and disappeared from my sight. My mind snapped out of its trance, and I subconsciously muttered... "No...don't leave now..." The General looked down at me with a sympathetic gaze. "Falco, are you all right? You must leave soon, they will not wait for long." I looked up with a confused stare...I didn't remember anything about what had just happened in that conversation...only the face of that pink cat...who never looked up the whole time.  
  
So now I'm getting ready to travel across the galaxy to rejoin Star Fox...again. Will I even be ready to see her again...I wonder if she even remembers me...It's been so long...since I really got to talk to her...and most of our time together has been filled with arguments...will she even want to see me...Oh Jeez, I'm turning into Fox after met Krystal...Like him...this girl is the only thing I can think about now...I don't feel like myself...I better stop now before I say too much... 


	13. Hidden Feelings

Chapter 10: Hidden Feelings  
  
Fox's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Krystal's Arwing land on the metal floor of the docking bay. He quickly opened his cockpit window and jumped out. He approached Krystal's Arwing and waited patiently for her to disembark. Her cockpit window opened, but nothing else happened. He stood for a while, but she didn't seem to be making any movements inside her fighter. He climbed up the small stepladder that extended from the side of the ship and looked into the cockpit. Krystal was busily looking around the Arwing's consol for something. Fox asked as he reached the top step on the ladder, "Are you gonna sit in here all day." Krystal looked over at Fox and replied, "Oh, it's nothing...I was just seeing how bad some of these cuts were, but they don't look too bad." She raised her arm to her mouth and began to lick one of the cuts on forearm. "Don't do that...it doesn't help it, the cut can't close up if you do that," Fox warned. Krystal looked up at Fox, confused, "But that's how we treated injuries like this on Cerinia." Fox smiled and replied, "Ya, but now we have better stuff for cuts like that. Let's go down to the medical center and I'll show you."  
  
Fox climbed down the stepladder and allowed Krystal to make her way out. As she climbed out, Fox raised his hand to help her down. She graciously took his hand and jumped down from a few steps up. She landed on the hard metal flooring without almost any sound. Krystal never released his hand as they walked out of the docking bay together and headed down to the medical center. They walked through many different corridors inside the hull of the Great Fox. During their walk, they passed Katt, who was leaning against a wall watching TV in the Rec. room. She looked up slowly as she saw Fox and Krystal pass by. Katt stopped them and said, "Looks like this mission is goin' public, take a look at this report." Fox looked up at the TV to see a clip of he and the team walking up to the Corneria Docking Bay after they received their mission.  
  
The reporter on the TV announced, "Yesterday, the famous team Star Fox departed on a dangerous mission from General Pepper of the Cornerian Army Base, detailed reports of this mission are not yet available, but our sources are telling us that some kind of mind control is involved. But as you can see here, team Star Fox seems ready to take the challenge. That's not the only interesting story unfolding here my friends. You can see here that popular Star Fox member Falco is nowhere to be seen. It seems that he has left for undisclosed reasons. He is apparently being replaced by the freelance pilot Katt Monroe and a new recruit known only as Krystal. Our sources are also telling us that this recruit managed to ace the entry test, only the second person since Fox's father James McCloud to accomplish this. Now this is pure speculation here on our part, but as you can see from our video footage here..." The image of Krystal running up to Fox and grabbing his hand is played repeatedly. "It seems that perhaps Fox McCloud is taking his first steps into a relationship? Again, this is pure speculation on our part. Stay tuned to CBN for our up to the minute updates and..."  
  
Fox stood staring off into the TV, but he was not paying attention to what was happening on the screen. Now all of Corneria knew about him and Krystal. _Great, that's just what I need...and it's not like it's even serious yet...everyone has to blow this thing way out of proportion..._Fox's thoughts were broken as he felt Katt nudge his side with her elbow. "Heh, looks like everyone knows now loverboy. Are you gonna blush like you always do?" Fox couldn't help but do exactly what Katt predicted. He blushed hard and looked away from Katt. "Heh, I knew it..." Fox looked up at her abruptly and replied, trying to speak without anger, "I guess your right, I knew that this would eventually have to get out...but still...why is it such a big deal! Is this so unusual that everyone has to point it out!?" Katt replied smugly, "Heh, well, shoulda thought of that before all this happened, eh Foxboy?" Fox wanted to explode at Katt, give her a piece of his mind...but he saw there was no point in arguing now...so he just let it go. "Ok Krystal, I think it's time we got to the medical center..." They turned and walked off together down the hall. Fox could hear Katt's voice trail off as they walked, "Don't get carried away down there McCloud." Fox clenched his fingers into his palm, opposite of the one that occupied Krystal's hand, and let the anger flow through his fist. He wanted to slam the wall with it and let all the irritation flow out. But he was somehow able to compose himself as they continued walking deeper into the Great Fox.  
  
They soon arrived at the medical center and opened the large sliding doors, which led into the small facility. Fox walked in ahead of Krystal and stopped in front of a short padded table in the middle of the room. "Sit here for a second, I'll try and find some of that stuff I mentioned earlier." Krystal did as she was directed and took a seat on the small table. As she sat, dust from the years filtered into the air. She let out a slight cough as the light particles floated into her mouth and nose. Meanwhile across the room, Fox was busy filtering through a large medicine cabinet on the wall. He pulled a bottle of alcohol and some gauze, along some medical tape from the dusty cabinet. He closed the cabinet with his shoulder and sneezed as the wind from the cabinet door sent thousands of dust particles into his face. He slowly walked through the rising dust and approached the table Krystal was sitting on. Fox smirked and said, "I guess we don't really use this facility much, as I'm sure you've noticed all the dust. Let's move out into one of the seating areas and we can do this there, unless you appreciate all this dust in your face." Krystal giggled quietly and replied, "That sounds like a good idea."  
  
Fox led Krystal outside the dust infested medical center and through a few hallways until they reached the closest seating area. Krystal sat down on a large couch and waited for Fox to explain what he was about to do. Fox set all his medical items on a nearby coffee table and pointed each of the items out. "This bottle contains a liquid called alcohol, it helps disinfect the wound. This soft tape is called gauze; I'll wrap this around some of your larger sores. Then I'll finish with this medical tape, which will keep the gauze from falling of, and it will also apply some pressure to the cut so it will stop bleeding." Krystal seemed fascinated even with simple items such as these. Fox picked up the bottle of alcohol and a cotton ball and asked, "So where should I start?" Krystal raised her arm to reveal a cut that was easily the largest on her body. "This is the one you were licking at earlier, wasn't it?" Krystal nodded. "This is gonna sting a little more than the treatment you're used to, so you might want to..." Fox stopped as he felt Krystal grab his free hand. He smirked and replied, "I guess that'll work too. Ok, this will hurt at first, but it wont last for too long."  
  
Krystal's heart began to beat a little faster as Fox brought the strange liquid closer to her cut. She saw the fluid run over her arm and cringed, bracing for the pain. And like Fox warned, the alcohol sent a sharp pain through her arm that seemed to completely numb the right side of her body. She let out a small yelp and tightened her grip on Fox's hand. Fox quickly responded by dabbing the cotton ball against the sore to soak up some of the access alcohol. This seemed to dull the pain a little, but it was still strong. Fox managed to unwrap a piece of gauze with his one free hand and wrapped it tightly against the sore and soon after bound it securely with the medical tape. The pain and numbness slowly faded as Fox worked, and her grip on Fox's hand became slightly softer. Krystal face became more relaxed as the pain faded from her body. Fox looked up from the cut and asked, "How did that feel?" Krystal looked down at him and responded, "You were certainly right about the pain...You're sure this is actually helping my sore? It feels like it's now on fire." Fox smiled and replied, "Ya, I'm sure, I've had to use this lots of times. That cut will be fine by tomorrow." Krystal smiled and responded, "I guess I will have to take your word for it."  
  
Fox again brought the bottle of alcohol in front of her. "Do you want any more anywhere else? I've got plenty more for ya." Fox said with a smile. Krystal grinned and replied, "There's one on my shoulder, I actually haven't seen that one yet." Fox looked over to her left shoulder where her gray vest had been torn open and traces of blood were seeping through. Fox pulled the vest off of her left shoulder and looked at the deep gash that was revealed to him through a large hole in her light blue undershirt. Fox himself actually cringed as he saw it. Krystal saw the face Fox made when he looked at the wound and asked, "What is it Fox, how bad is it?" Fox hesitated and spoke into a small comm system on his forearm. "ROB, I need you in the medical center now. Please proceed to the medical center." A monotone voice rang over the small speaker on his arm, "Affirmative, proceeding to medical center." Krystal's look became more worried. Fox took Krystal's right shoulder in his hand and said, "The cut on your left shoulder is to big for just the alcohol to heal, and we're going to have to stitch it together." Krystal grimaced, not liking the sound off that word. Fox stood up and said, "You need to head over to the medical center, I'm going to have to find some supplies for this operation, I'll be over there in a minute, ROB should be waiting for you there." After he finished speaking, Fox ran down the hallway and disappeared behind the walls of the Great Fox. Krystal was left standing there, with no idea what was about to happen.  
  
Krystal followed Fox's advice and walked slowly back to the medical center. As she walked, she studied the large bandage on her arm. She felt the fabric surrounding the wound. It was soft and pliable, while the tape that surrounded it was rough and hard. She couldn't see if Fox's treatment was actually working, but she knew that she would trust him with anything. She eventually arrived back at the medical center where ROB was busy cleaning out the rest of the dust in the room. She could now see that this room was almost entirely white and filled with different types of containers and had assorted graphs and charts scattered on its walls.  
  
ROB finished his cleaning and announced, "Subject: Krystal...please assume seat on the operation table." Krystal walked back to the table she was on before they left the room and waited for more directions. ROB wheeled over to her and said, "Please indicate area of injury." Krystal pointed to her left shoulder where her vest was pulled back from her arm. A small scanner appeared from out of the metal frame of ROB and it inspected her wound. After a second of calculations, ROB told her, "Injury deemed to large for regular treatment. Required procedure: Stitching, approximately 14 stitches required. Estimated procedure time: 15 minutes." ROB again wheeled off to the cabinet where Fox had retrieved the alcohol and the robot pulled out a small needle and many small pieces of string-like material. He came back to the table where Krystal was sitting and said, "Insufficient material acquired. Missing material: Anesthetic injections."  
  
At that moment Fox burst into door and announced between breaths, "I got the injections ROB...are you ready to start? Is everything ready?" ROB replied with no emotion, "Affirmative, all materials acquired. Do you wish to begin procedure?" Fox hesitated and walked next to the table where Krystal was sitting. He sat down next to her and told her, "What ROB is about to do will probably be pretty painful..." Krystal cut him off, "As painful as the alcohol you used earlier?" Fox hesitated, not wanting to tell her that it may even hurt a little more, but he replied, "It will hurt at least that much, but don't worry, it won't last that long. You'll be fine." Krystal looked over at ROB and said, "Fine then, I'm ready, give me your worst."  
  
ROB took the anesthetic filled needle and gently pushed it inside of Krystal's gash. She let out a loud yelp as the needle penetrated her skin and seemed to pierce her to the bone. She took her right hand and placed it on Fox's upper leg, which surprised Fox almost as much as the pain surprised Krystal. He disregarded this awkward feeling and put one of his hands on top of the one she had placed on his leg and used the other to stroke the hair on her arm. ROB continued injecting the solution into her cut; each one seemed more painful than the last. As ROB finished, her whole body began to feel numb as the anesthetic began to flow into her shoulder and arm. ROB then retrieved the stitches from a tray that was setting on the table and also grabbed a smaller needle and thread the string-like material through it. Krystal cringed as she saw the needle penetrate her skin, but to her surprise, no pain came from this procedure. She figured that the liquid they so painfully injected into her saved her from even more pain. The robot skillfully thread the open wound together, as Krystal began to watch in fascination instead of fear.  
  
A few minutes later, ROB withdrew from his operation and reported, "Procedure complete, wound successfully repaired. Now returning to programmed duties on the Great Fox bridge. The robot quickly left the room and closed the door behind him. Krystal hesitated for a moment, studying the closed over wound and the dried blood that had gotten into her blue fur. She slowly ran her hand over it, feeling each individual stitch as she went. Fox leaned over and looked at the closed injury and remarked, "Well, he did a good job, I'm glad we have ROB around to help us out." Krystal nodded silently while still studying her wound. Fox looked up at a still slightly dusty clock hanging from the wall. Fox spoke while letting out a yawn, "10:30? Time for me to get to bed, we have to be ready all day tomorrow in case Pepper calls us." Krystal didn't respond, she was still busily studying her wound. Fox slowly rose from the table without disturbing her and headed for the door. Before the door closed, he heard Krystal call for him. He stopped and waited for Krystal. She rose from the padded table and hurried to Fox's side.  
  
They exited the medical center and made their way back to their rooms. On their way, they passed the kitchen. Fox stopped and asked, "Hey, are you hungry at all? I haven't had anything to eat since this morning." Krystal nodded and replied happily, "Me neither, I guess it's easy to forget your hungry when your saving a planet." They entered the kitchen and flicked on the lights, which exposed the emptiness of the room. Fox walked over to the food closet in the far corner of the room and opened it to see what they had. To his surprise, its shelves were filled with all kinds of different foods and provisions for their mission. "Wow, they really stocked us up, I've never seen this much food on the Great Fox before. I could make just about anything." Fox entered further into the small closet and allowed Krystal to look at all the food they had received from Corneria. She looked around the closet in amazement, "I didn't know this many types of food existed...I can't possibly chose one..." Fox smiled as he placed his hands on each of Krystal's arms and turned her body out towards the kitchen. "Since you can't make up your mind, I'll make it a surprise. Just go sit down at the table and I'll get it all ready." Krystal cheerfully played along and patiently sat down at the table while Fox gathered a few ingredients from the closet and headed for the backroom of the kitchen.  
  
A while later Fox returned with a few platefuls full of food. He had somehow managed to carry two plates in each hand and two more were balanced on his arms. About halfway to the table, Fox began to waver and food began to drop off the plates. Krystal jumped up and supported Fox's arms until he could regain his balance. He smirked and said, "Thanks, That's probably why I never do any of the cooking around here." Krystal smiled with him and cautiously took the two plates off his arms to lighten his already large load of food. They walked back over to the large round table in the middle of the room and set the plates down. Fox sighed, "Think this'll be enough food?" Krystal looked over the plate-filled table and replied, "I think there may even be enough for the whole team to finish in the morning." Fox smirked and replied, "That's good, that means I won't have to do this again in the morning." He looked over to Krystal and added, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather start eating it instead of starin' at it." Krystal nodded with a smile and sat down at the table. Fox retrieved a chair on the other side of the table and sat down next to Krystal, who was busily filling her empty plate, making sure she got a little of everything that Fox had prepared. Fox politely waited for her to fill her plate and then he began to do the same.  
  
They ate quietly for a few moments, enjoying the food Fox had prepared. Fox quickly swallowed a bite of meat and broke the silence in the room. "So how does your shoulder feel?" Krystal responded in between bites, "It's hard to say, my whole arm is still numb from the operation." Fox reached over to her shoulder and ran his hand over the stitching and replied with a smile, "It feels weird. I've actually never had any stitches. I've never had an injury like that..." Fox suddenly had a brief flashback..._He was standing on top of the machine...he felt a pain in his...left shoulder...then he heard Krystal scream.  
_  
Fox continued gently rubbing her shoulder as he said, "Ya know, It's weird, but back on Kymach...I felt a strange pain in the same shoulder you have your stitches...I didn't get hit by anything, but it was there...what do you think about that?" Krystal set her fork down for a moment, trying to recall something she had heard before. The thought re-appeared in her head and she replied, "You feel each other's pain...when one is hurting, the other feels it also...Isn't that what my Mother said...during that vision?" Fox thought for a second and responded, "Is that what she meant? I thought that would only mean..." Krystal finished his sentence for him as she swallowed a bite of meat, "Emotionally? That was what I thought also, but if what you say is true...it must be physical also...and it may not even stop there..." Fox popped a bite of food into his mouth and replied sarcastically, "This is gettin' a little weird...So if I hit you in the arm, I'd feel it too?" Krystal smiled and replied, "Not now, It's so numb, I wouldn't be able to feel it...so you wouldn't either." Fox playfully gave Krystal a light jab to her left arm that sent her body backwards slightly in her chair. Fox said with a smile, "Your right...nothing." Krystal smiled and gave Fox a playful push as lighthearted retaliation. Fox and Krystal laughed together and continued eating their food.  
  
Fox opened his mouth to continue the conversation, but suddenly, the door to the kitchen slid open and a light pink figure entered reluctantly. "Did I smell food in here...oh, heh, sorry Fox...I see you're busy right now. I'll just leave you alone." Fox felt the irritation being built up in him again. Katt walked back out of the room and said to someone behind the door, "Sorry Slippy, kitchens closed." Fox saw Slippy slump over and walk past the door with a sad expression on his face._ Why does Katt keep doing this to me? Maybe if Falco was here, she could bug him instead of me...whoa, that's the first time I remember myself thinking I actually wanted Falco on board...I must be gettin' desperate.  
_  
Krystal bent her head down below Fox's to see the slightly angry expression on his face. She placed her hand on his back and asked, "Does that irritate you Fox...I'm sure she's just joking..." Fox looked up at her and replied, "I know she is...but...I mean...she never lets up...and it just gets me angry. It's like everyone thinks I shouldn't be seen around you..." Krystal began to scratch Fox's back through his vest, "Do you have any idea why she would do that?" Fox looked out towards the door where Katt had stood seconds before and replied, "I don't know for sure, but I think it has something to do with her not being with Falco. But it's weird, even when they are together, all they ever do is argue. I guess that's how they communicate...they don't want to show their real feelings...maybe they think it'll ruin they loner images. Maybe she's just doing it because...inside herself...she misses Falco...but she doesn't think she can come out and say it...so she does this to me instead..." Krystal responded, "Why would someone want to hide their feelings...that would only cause more pain..." Fox replied, "I don't know, that's just how they are...I don't really get..."  
  
Fox stopped himself and he felt Krystal wrap her tail softly around his. Fox looked over at Krystal, who was eating her food, acting like nothing was happening. Fox played along and began to try and free his tail from Krystal's hold. He wriggled his tail away and began to chase after hers. She allowed him just enough time to feel the hair on her tail before she quickly pulled it away. Fox was having difficulty trying to do all this while still eating, and trying not to look back. After several of Fox's attempts failed, Krystal began to giggle softly, unable to keep it within her. Fox looked over and said in a frustrated voice, "Ugh...I can't do it...I quit." Krystal hesitated for a moment and forgot about her tail. She was about to respond, but Fox took the opportunity to clasp her tail with his. Krystal looked back in disbelief, "That was a neat little trick." Fox replied as he moved his tail up and down hers, "When you're a mercenary, ya gotta know the tricks of the trade." Krystal's tail fell limp as she replied with a soft look on her face, "You seem to know them all...don't you Fox?" She moved her head gingerly closer to his. Fox gently replied as he also moved closer, "I know a few..." Their muzzles were only centimeters apart when the door again slid open.  
  
Fox and Krystal quickly looked up and saw Katt standing in the doorway, with the biggest smirk they'd ever seen. "Well, That's cute. Anyway, I just came to tell ya it's almost midnight and this light was buggin' the crap outta me. I'm sure you won't mind if I turn it off right? Then no one can see you..." Katt stopped herself. Fox had stood up from his chair, no longer able to hold onto the anger and irritation inside himself. He stormed up to Katt and said with his last ounce of patience, "Can you meet me outside for a minute?" Katt turned back to Krystal and told her, "I won't be long, you can finish what you were doin' in a second." Krystal couldn't understand why one of Fox's teammates would want to torment him like this. Krystal knew that Fox already felt pressure, now that he found out everyone in Corneria knew about Fox and herself. She almost made herself feel like it was somehow all her fault...  
  
Fox yelled at Katt from deep in the hall so Krystal wouldn't be able to hear, "What the heck are you doing this to me for!? What have I done to deserve any of this!? Actually, you wouldn't even be here if General Pepper wouldn't have stationed you here! You should act a lot more respectful to me for even letting you on this ship!" Katt leaned against a wall and replied, "Actually, there was nothing you could've done, what Pepper says goes, and besides, I always get what I want." Fox retorted, "I could report you for crewmember misconduct! You'd never get to do missions like this again! Ever think about that!" Katt held her head down, unwavering in her words, "Big deal, It's not like I couldn't find some other planet to get missions." Fox replied angrily, "You could be banned from Corneria! I can do all of these things to you right now! What's it gonna be? Lose all hope for the future, or lay off me and Krystal?" Katt looked up and smirked, "You're kinda cute when you're angry." Fox's face turned red with rage, "Ok, ya know what...do whatever you want! I don't care cause when this is over, you're outta here! The General said so himself!" Katt replied sarcastically, "Oh no! I'll never get on this ship again! All my dreams will surely leave me! Woe is me, what a cruel, terrible world!" Fox walked past her towards the kitchen and said, "Just think about it..." Before he reached the kitchen door, he heard Katt whisper under her breath, "Sorry McCloud..." Fox turned slowly back to her and saw her head rise off her chest. She looked over at Fox and said quizzically while turning her head the other way, "What?" He smiled and entered the kitchen out of Katt's sight.  
  
Fox looked over to the now empty table in the kitchen, but didn't see Krystal. He walked into the backroom and saw Krystal placing the dishes into a sink full of transparent, round soap bubbles. She turned around as she heard Fox approach from behind her and gave a small jump back in surprise. She looked him in the eyes and asked, "Is everything ok?" Fox sighed and replied, "Ya, I think so, she did apologize. I'd just forget about it and I think it'll all work out fine." Krystal smiled and responded, "That's good, I hate to see animals bickering like that." Fox yawned, "I'm about to pass out, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm off to bed." He tenderly scratched the hair behind Krystal's ear and quietly departed for his room.  
  
He turned a few corners in the hallways of the Great Fox and quickly arrived back at his room. The door slid open and he eagerly fell back onto his large bed. He kicked the boots off his furry feet and they quickly fell to the floor. His thoughts wandered as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. _Is that really the last time Katt will do that to me...I feel kinda bad for her...I ate her out pretty good...But it really is her own fault...I wonder how me and Krystal can feel each other's pain...that seems impossible, and Krystal said that might even include physical and emotional pain...she even mentioned another shared pain...but...what other kind of pain is there to experience?_ Fox looked up to the ceiling and noticed to air conditioner above him was no longer blowing cold air. _Guess Slippy finally fixed it, bout' time, I've been freezing my butt off in here.  
_  
The darkness in the room was disrupted as the door to his room quietly slid open and the small lights in the Great Fox's hallway leaked into the room. The silhouette of the figure was tall and slender. A tail was waving slowly behind it. Fox sat up in his bed and knew immediately that it was Krystal. She sat on the bed next to him and asked, "You don't mind if I rest with you again tonight, do you?" Fox shook his head and replied, "Of course not, unless you're gonna snore really loud." Krystal giggled as she slid her feet out of her long, sapphire colored boots. "I don't think that will be a problem." She carefully shed her torn vest and cuddled up next to Fox. He brought her close with his arms and she laid her head on his chest, gently nuzzling the hair underneath his chin. "Good night," Fox said quietly as he closed his eyes and began to stroke Krystal soft, furry head. Together, they slowly faded off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Fox's eye's slowly slipped open as the sun shone through the small window in his room and hit his face. His vision was blurred, but after a few quick blinks, he could again see clearly. He glanced over to the clock next to his bed and it read the numbers 8:49. He turned back over in his bed to see that Krystal had already woken up, her spot next to him instead replaced by a pulled back bed sheet. Fox then noticed the sound of quickly running water coming from the room that was connected to his bedroom by a small metal door, which was slightly cracked open. The noise suddenly stopped and Fox could see the shadow of a figure walking back and forth across the floor that was hidden behind the door. The door suddenly slid open and the figure of Krystal emerged from inside the room. Her body was carefully wrapped in a yellow towel and she also had another, smaller towel wrapped around the hair on her head. She began to walk towards the bed as Fox propped himself up against the wall behind him. Krystal stopped quickly and took a surprised step back. "Oh Fox, I didn't expect you to be awake this early." Fox smiled and replied with a yawn, "Me neither...maybe I'll just go back to bed. Oh, wait...Pepper's callin' us today, huh? Eh, I guess eight hours of sleep is ok..." Krystal smiled as she walked up next to the bed and bent over to pick up her boots and vest. She looked at Fox through a hole in the vest and asked, "Do I still have to wear this?" Fox thought for a second and responded, "I guess you could wear your other cloths for today. I wouldn't want to wear that thing if I was you. I'll get ROB to repair it and clean it off. I think it's fine if you don't wear it for today." Krystal smiled and responded, "That's a relief, I wasn't looking forward to wearing this bloody mess. I'll just go back to my room and change. Thank you Fox." Fox nodded and replied, "No problem...Hey, you wanna meet up in kitchen for a little breakfast?" Krystal looked back just as she arrived at the door and answered with a smile, "Of course Fox. I'll be up in just a little bit. See you then."  
  
Krystal exited the room and walked down the hallway back to her room. On her way towards her room, she passed Katt. Katt stopped and looked back at Krystal and noticed she was only dressed with a bath towel and was carrying all her other cloths in her arms. Katt turned back around with a raised eyebrow and entered Fox's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Fox sitting on the edge of his bed staring distractedly out the window on the wall. Katt's mind pondered exactly what had just transpired in this room, and of all the things she could say to Fox right now. But this time, she decided to dismiss it and respect Fox's privacy. Something about what he said to her last night made her feel slightly guilty inside, but there was no way she was going to tell that to anyone. She said only, "Hey Fox, We're getting a weak signal on the bridge, it might be Pepper. You better get up there fast." Fox turned and saw Katt standing in the doorway, surprised to hear no sarcastic remarks from her. He did not point it out though, he simply replied, "Thanks, I'll be up in just a second." Katt quickly exited the room and Fox stayed seated on the edge of bed. _Wow, did my talk with Katt actually straighten her out? That's the first time I've heard her speak without a trace of sarcasm in a long time...which is great...maybe she'll lay of completely...heh, but I can't expect that from her...  
_  
Fox rose from his bed and walked out of his room. He sauntered a little way down the hall until he arrived at Krystal's room. The small metal door slid open and he poked his head in the doorway. Krystal came out from behind the door that led to her private bathroom. She had on her old cloths from Cerinia and was carefully combing the knots out of her hair. Krystal looked over from a mirror and asked, "What is it Fox? I said I'd meet you in the kitchen..." Fox entered the room and put his hand behind his neck. "I know, but our plans have changed, seems like we're picking up weak signals from someone. We figure it's Pepper, so we need to get up there and fix the reception." Krystal looked away from the mirror and set the comb down, "Oh, that's ok Fox, I've actually been looking forward to this." Krystal said with a smile. Fox smiled back at her and replied, "We better get up there fast, I don't want Pepper to think I'm screwin' off." Krystal carefully placed the white barrette in hair and joined Fox as they began making their way to the bridge.  
  
(Meanwhile, on the bridge)  
  
Peppy and Slippy were working furiously to try and improve the signal strength, but with only the two of them working, it made the job two times tougher. Peppy muttered as he worked with a computer near ROB's workstation, "That Fox...does he think he can sleep the day away while we do all his work for him? He knows we have to be ready for Pepper at anytime...What happened to the Fox I knew...ever since that that Krystal girl come along...he hasn't been doing anything..." He stopped talking to himself and yelled over at Slippy, "Did you get the transmitters signal workin' over there Slip?" Slippy ran furiously across the bridge to check a monitor. "No, we still have a transmission percentage of...17 percent. Looks like something's wrong with the wiring. Gee...this is hard work with just the two of us, huh Peppy?" Peppy didn't seem to hear as he continued talking to himself, "Maybe Fox thinks I was joking when I said I'd leave the team if he started slakin' off...I wasn't...If I don't see some improvement around here..." Peppy's thoughts stopped momentarily as the door to the bridge door slid open and Katt walked in. Peppy looked up at her and gruffly asked, "So what was he doing? Sleeping?" Katt looked away, not really sure what she could tell him in response...she was pretty sure Fox wouldn't like it if she started spreading rumors, especially about things as extreme as...that. But from what she had seen, it seemed like that's really what might've been going on. She dismissed the thought and calmly answered, "Ya, I think so. He should be coming soon." Peppy looked back at his computer and didn't give a response. Katt strode over to a wall next to the bridge door and waited for Fox to arrive.  
  
The bridge door again slid open and Fox and Krystal entered the room. Fox asked to no one in particular, "Do we have a signal yet?" Slippy looked over at Fox briefly and responded, "I think we can get a good enough signal to last for about ten minutes right now, but I don't know if that's long enough, what do you think Fox?" Fox smirked and replied, "That's probably enough, and besides, It'll keep him from lecturing us for hours." Slippy let out a slight chuckle and stopped his work. Fox walked over to his chair in the middle of the bridge and sat down in his chair. Krystal followed him and stood next to him by the chair. Fox set his left arm on the armrest and used the other to open a communication channel with his laptop. As Fox typed, he felt Krystal lay her arm on top of his and she held the top of his hand. He flipped his arm around so that her hand was now squarely in his as he continued to work on his laptop with the other. Slippy announced from behind him, "All right Fox, we have as much power as we're gonna get right now." Fox nodded and announced, "Thanks Slippy, opening channel now." The holographic screen appeared in the middle of the bridge, but the channel still seemed to be inoperative. Fox worked on his laptop, trying to get the channel open. A voice rang over the bridge, "General Pepper here. Come in...do you read?" Fox worked furiously on his laptop, trying to further open the channel. Suddenly, the picture came into perfect view and General Pepper's face showed clearly. Fox scanned the rest of the room and noticed a familiar figure standing in the corner of the screen...a familiar blue bird...standing next to the General's desk. _No way...It can't be...is that...Falco!?  
_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTES: I just wanted to say a few things about this chapter. I'm sure you've noticed the lack of any kind of action and the increase in emotion. While I was writing this, I kept thinking how much of a filler this chapter seemed. I don't know if you thought so, but if you did think this chapter was pointless, let me just say this. This is setting up character developments and some mixed feelings on the Great Fox that will greatly affect the story later. This may actually be one of the more important parts in the story as it is revealed. So if you feel asleep reading this chapter, I'm sorry, but I had to get this out of the way eventually... 


	14. Painful Thoughts

All right! I finally got this chapter done! I've been playing Tales of Symphonia...a lot...and I couldn't really stop playing it. This chapter took a little, er...I mean, a lot longer than my normal one new chapter per three- day schedule calls for. Oh well, here it is! In record breaking slow time!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapter 11: Painful Thoughts

Pepper's voice again rang across the bridge, forcing Fox's attention off his old friends face. "Star Fox, do you read me?" Fox answered, withdrawing his laptop back behind his chair, "Ya, We read you loud and clear General." Pepper sat up a little straighter and folded his hands on his desk. He quickly raised his hand to his mouth as he let out a brief cough as an attempt to clear his throat. He folded his hands once again and began to speak, "Star Fox, It has been two days since you left Corneria for the planet Kymach, did your first assignment go as planed?" Fox looked out the bridge's window, staring back at the yellow planet and answered, "We were successful in setting up the M.C.D. system, and we witnessed one of the Kymachians return to normal which..." Pepper cut him short and asked, "Did he remember anything concerning the creature who put him under mind control?" Fox looked back at the screen and replied, "Not really, he gave me a really brief description, but he couldn't seem to remember anything after he was put under mind control." Pepper responded, "Yes, an unfortunate effect of mind control...at least for us. Can you tell me what the Kymachian described him as? Maybe we can find someone in our archives that match the description." Fox began gently rubbing Krystal's hand with his fingers and replied, "Like I said, it wasn't much, but he mentioned this individual as a tall green creature with a deep voice and short snout." Pepper raised an eyebrow, "That isn't much is it? But any information, even characteristics as trivial as this, may be the key to identifying the attacker." Fox replied, "We'll keep our eyes open General, you won't have to worry about that." The was a slight pause until Fox asked, "When is the special forces team going to get here. You said back on Corneria that they were going to set up a stronger signal?" Pepper cleared his throat again and responded, "Actually, they should be arriving at the planet at any hour. They left just yesterday, but I wouldn't be worried about them. If there is anything I should be worried about right now, it would be your safety. Which is why I have decided to send you another crewmember." Everyone on the bridge focused all their attention squarely on the screen, except for Katt, who kept her head down on her chest. She muttered under her breath, "So he is coming back...heh, He couldn't stand it by himself...heh, so pathetic...  
  
Pepper continued, "He's actually no one new to you. He's standing right here. I'm sure you'll remember him." Pepper motioned for the blue avian to walk into view of the screen. Falco reluctantly walked into view, but his gaze was not fixed on the entire monitor, but rather on something within the image. Fox said with a slight sound of excitement, "Hey Falco, how's it goin'?" Falco blankly replied, "Pretty good." Fox gave him a weird look as he replied, "Something wrong Falco?" Again, Falco answered inexpressively, "Nah." Fox turned his attention back to the General and asked, "Is he ok? He seems kinda distracted by something..." Pepper hid a small grin behind his now raised paw and pointed past Fox towards the bridge door. Fox turned quickly and saw Katt leaning against the wall, talking to herself. Fox turned back with a smirk and said, "Oh, I get it. He must be pretty shocked that she's here." Pepper again folded his hands on his desk, "Quite. At any rate, you must remain in orbit of the planet until Falco can catch up to you. At that time you will contact me and I will have your next assignment. Oh...and one more thing." Fox looked over at the screen with a questioning gaze, "What is it General?"  
  
Pepper's serious expression broke as a smile formed across his face. "Ahh, Krystal my girl, are you enjoying your time on the Great Fox?" Krystal ran her fingers across Fox's hand as she responded, "Yes General Pepper, It has been quite enjoyable so far." Fox's stomach turned over, knowing that's exactly the response Pepper was looking for. _Oh Man...I know where this is goin'..._ "Good...good, I'm happy to see our newest recruit doing so well. How is the crew treating you?" She replied, "Quite well, I'm happy they were able to accept me so easily. It is probably not easy receiving new members like myself." Pepper smiled and questioned her again, trying to take advantage of her complete honesty, "Very good, and the leader, Fox? What do you think of him?" _I knew it..._ Every ear on the bridge seemed to perk up as Pepper posed this question and each of them awaited Krystal's answer. She slowly looked over to Fox and replied, "To be honest...I couldn't imagine...working with any one else..." Fox blushed hard as Krystal spoke these words, and Slippy could be heard giggling quietly from the back of the bridge. Pepper lowered his hand from his face, no longer trying to hide the now huge grin on his face. "Is that so? Well...I'm glad I placed you with a suitable team. And I'm sure your getting along just as well Fox?" Pepper replied amusedly, making an obvious point by gazing their interlocked hands. Fox looked up, trying to forget his embarrassment, and responded, "Uh...Ya, I'm getting along just, uh...fine General." Pepper let out a deep, booming laugh, "That's good to hear...Fox...go...dee...hea..." The screen suddenly went dark and silence again filled the bridge.  
  
Slippy looked across the room with a smile he could not hide as he said, "Hey Katt, didja hear? Falco's coming back!" Katt's head did not rise off her chest as she evasively replied, "Your point?" Slippy gave her a sideways glance and answered, "I dunno...I thought you'd like the fact that he was..." Slippy stopped as he saw Katt hastily walk out of the bridge and the large, metal door slide to a close behind her. There was again silence on the bridge, only the sound of Slippy's footsteps on the metallic floor could be heard. Peppy stood up with a yawn and said, "I haven't had a decent nap since we left Corneria...I'm headin' off to bed, you mind holding the bridge down for me Fox?" Fox gave a quick nod back to Peppy, who slowly walked off the bridge. As he left, Fox could hear him mumbling, "I just don't understand young people these days..."  
  
Fox smirked at Peppy's comment and slowly walked over to the front of the bridge. Krystal curiously followed Fox and stood quietly next to him, watching the planet below them slowly rotating on its invisible axis. She leaned forward and looked into his eyes, which seemed to be wondering freely around the dark, star spotted universe. Krystal asked inquiringly, "What are you thinking Fox?" Fox looked over at her quickly and returned his eyes to the planet outside the ship, "Oh...It's just that...what I said before...I guess animals don't think I should be with you...but...why is that? It's not like...like I'm violating any kind of regulation...I just...don't get it..." Krystal replied encouragingly, "Fox, you're a famous mercenary, there are going to be animals that disagree with everything you do...but you can't listen to them...Sometimes...even though it's hard, you have to follow your own thoughts..." Fox looked over at her and replied reminiscently, "Trust your instincts...That's what my Father said too...but...how do I know I'm always doing the right thing..." Krystal took his hand and responded, "As long as you are doing what you feel is right...that is how you will know..." Fox brought her head against his shoulder and replied regretfully, "If only it were as easy as you make it sound..."  
  
ROB broke their conversation as he announced, "Fox McCloud, Peppy has just informed me that you should make sure the following circuits are operational: Transmission, electrical, and life support. Approximate required time for requested operations: Five Hours. Estimate time of Peppy's sleep duration: Ten hours." Fox nodded back at ROB and returned his attention back to Krystal. "I'll need to be doing some work on the bridge for a while, why don't you go down to the kitchen and have something to eat?" Krystal looked up at him from his shoulder and asked, "Are you sure you do not want to come with me?" Fox answered with a smirk, "I don't really have a choice. If I don't get all this stuff done before Peppy wakes up...I'll be in deep trouble, and I don't want to see Peppy when he's mad, especially right after he wakes up." Krystal lifted her head off his shoulder and replied with a smile, "All right then, I'll see you later." Krystal released Fox's hand and walked off the bridge. Fox's eyes followed her across the room until the sliding metal doors closed behind her. His gaze was broken only after Slippy managed to say, "Uhh...Fox? Hello? Are you gonna help me?" Fox blinked a few times to regain his focus and weakly replied, "Oh ya, right..."  
  
(Meanwhile in Katt's room)  
  
The room was dark, the windows were closed, no light could find it's way in the room. Suddenly, out of the darkness, a bright, clear bulb flashed to life, giving off a soft, colorless light that streaked across the room. She sat on her bed, thinking of years past...where had they gone? It had been eight years since she had last seen him. She quietly opened a small folder that was filled with old pictures...pictures from those lost years. She slowly flipped through each one, studying each with great detail, and in each one she could see that face. The same one she had not seen for all these years...but now...she would see him again...In her mind...her heart, she could hear herself saying, _You can't let this opportunity pass, you have to tell him what you feel this time...you have to stop lying to yourself..._ While at the same time, her pride and ego spoke these words, _You can't fall for some space jock! You have your own life; you can't let yourself get tied down by him. You have too much to lose and nothing to gain..._ She was almost driven to the point of madness, the two voices conflicting inside her couldn't help her, and she had rarely ever listened to her heart. She felt so alone, but no one could know...no one should know her weakness'...She held her head in her hands and began to cry...her mind and heart taking over, but her pride quickly regained control. She stood up and perturbed. She had to make this decision on her own...her pride still had a strong hold of her, but she could feel her heart and mind slowly coming back...telling her that this was the chance...and that she couldn't let these chances go by any longer...She walked out of the room and considered every possibility...What was the right thing? Which was the correct path? She muttered under her breath as her mind was completely consumed by thought, "There's got to be an easier way...I can't take this...anymore..."  
  
(Meanwhile, in the Great Fox kitchen)  
  
Krystal entered the food closet where she and Fox had been the night before. There were many types of food, more than she could've ever imagined. She realized as she looked across the rows of food, "I really don't know how to make any of these dishes..." She pulled down a carton of eggs and some sealed pancakes. She took these items into the backroom where the stove was located and set everything down. She had seen Fox do this a few days ago, but she couldn't quite remember how to open the eggs. She tried twisting them and pulling each end apart, but nothing seemed to crack its white shell. She gave up on those and tried to open the package of pancakes. She easily tore open the plastic packaging and set the cold dough on a pan on top of one of the stove's burners. She waited for the dough to heat up, but nothing was happening. "Maybe there's a switch to activate the heat..." Krystal said, thinking out loud. She looked around the stove's white surface for a few minutes, but could not find the activation switch. "If I could just have an open fire, like on Cerinia, this would be much easier..." Krystal told herself in a slightly frustrated voice.  
  
She was about to give up when the door opened from behind her. She turned around with a smile, expecting it to be Fox, but quickly took a surprised step back as she saw that it was actually Katt. Katt took a step back in surprise as well, not expecting any one to be in the room. There was a silence between them. Krystal didn't know what to say to her after she and Fox argued yesterday. Katt looked over Krystal's shoulder and asked, "Never cooked before?" Krystal gave a weak smile, "Well, actually I have, but not with this kind of equipment." Katt smirked, "Here, I'll show you how it's done." Katt activated the stove and began to flip the pancake around in the pan with ease. She then effortlessly cracked a few eggs and let them simmer in another shallow pan. Krystal carefully watched Katt work from the side of the stove. She commented, "You certainly are quite good at that." Katt smirked and replied, "Heh, well, I work alone a lot..."  
  
A few minutes later, Katt had finished preparing everything Krystal had set out and they headed back into the kitchen. Krystal took a seat next to the food and began eagerly placing as much of the cooking on her empty plate as possible. Katt hesitated to join Krystal, not knowing what her reaction would be, especially after she had the argument with Fox, but eventually, Katt's hunger took over and she decided to start eating with Krystal. Krystal was busily eating the food as Katt began to dish up her own cooking for herself. Krystal hesitated, she didn't know what she should say to her, she had never really talked to her, only the single time at the Cornerian Army Base, and even then, she had said only a few words. Krystal thought for a second and politely commented, "This food you made is quite good...Even a little better than Fox's versions of these same dishes." Katt smirked, "Ya, like I said, I took a lot of missions on my own, so I've had to cook for myself for a long time." Krystal added as she swallowed a bite of pancake, "Do you enjoy working by yourself?" Katt hesitated and replied, "It's not bad, you can go wherever you want, taking whatever missions you want. I actually never have been with a team up until now..." Krystal then asked, "Doesn't it get lonely out in space by yourself?" Katt hesitated again, but this time she turned her head back to her food and scraped her fork around on her plate. She replied, "Nah, I don't...mind it that much." Krystal then innocently asked, "What about this bird...what was his name...Falco?" Katt looked up from her plate with a strange look on her face. Krystal realized she must have hit a sensitive topic and quickly changed the subject, "So do you enjoy it on..." Katt raised a hand and signaled for Krystal to stop. Katt mumbled, "Wait...what you just said...Falco? Ya I know him...He's an idiot...but..." Krystal receptively responded, "You don't have to hide your feelings...I know that is what you are doing...if you are tired of having this indecision overcome you...you have to follow your heart...you know it is speaking to you...perhaps you should listen." Katt looked at her with shocked eyes, "What do you mean...are you saying I like Falco? Ha! Where'd you get that!?" Krystal replied hesitantly, "I can tell by the way you reacted on the bridge." Katt stood up quickly and walked to the doorway. She stopped just before she reached the hallway and said quietly, "It's not as hard for you...what have you got to lose?" Krystal responded with a confused face, "What?" Katt shook her head and walked into the hallway. Krystal stayed seated, knowing that continuing this conversation was not a good idea. She quietly ate the rest of her food alone. She quickly grew tired of the silence and loneliness. Krystal left her plates on the table and headed back for the bridge, hoping that Fox would still be there.  
  
(Meanwhile on the bridge)  
  
Fox quickly scanned over his laptop's screen, trying to find a break in their communication port. Fox asked without looking up from the brightly lit screen of his laptop, "Hey Slippy, you figure out which circuit it is?" Slippy ran across the bridge to a collection of many different computers and responded, "Looks like circuits C and G are down..." Fox added, "And what about our life-support system?" Slippy glanced over another computer and replied, "We have plenty of air for a while...I think about 90 hours...I'm seeing a small leak on deck four though. I'll get down there right now and fix it. You'll be ok on your own for a little while, right Fox?" Fox nodded, still busily typing on his laptop, "Sure thing...I think we're about done anyway. Why don't you just take the rest of the day off after your done?" Slippy replied with a look of surprise, "Really Fox? Thanks." Fox nodded with a smirk, "Just don't do anything stupid like last time." Slippy began to blush slightly, "I'm tellin' ya, ROB was already malfunctioning, you just came in when his arm happened to fall of...and besides, he's fine now. Right ROB?" ROB replied without emotion, "Affirmative, upper-right mechanical appendage fully functional." Slippy replied with a grin, "See I told ya so!" Fox rolled his eyes, "Just get off the bridge already..." Slippy lost his grin and let out a weak chuckle, "Oh ya, right...sorry Fox." Slippy then quickly ran off the bridge and the large metal door closed behind him, leaving Fox all by himself.  
  
Fox continued typing for a few minutes, making sure that he was ahead of schedule. He deactivated his laptop and placed it back behind his chair. Silence shrouded him, no one was on the bridge except for ROB. He leaned his head back in his chair and closed his eyes. The noise of the working computers seemed to comfort him as he began to drift off into thought.  
  
_Peppy seems kinda upset lately, I wonder what he's thinking...I can't believe the amount of dedication that guy would need to continue taking missions at his age...I wonder if I'll still be doing this when I'm that old...Krystal...heh, I can't stop thinking about her...Every time I start thinking to myself, I think about her...Even if she is only trying to follow the scroll...that's not gonna change the way I feel about her...and I doubt that's what she's doing anyway...there's just no way...I'll ask her about it someday...So Falco really is coming back, Heh, that guy never seems to catch a break. I wonder how he'll react around Katt? Probably just more of the usual...big arguments and disagreements...with all that fighting, you'd think they would never want to see each other...I guess every one has a different way of showing how they really feel...Speaking of Falco...I wonder how much longer he's gonna be...I don't want to wait a whole day just for him...I want to get this mission over with...I guess I could contact his Arwing...  
_  
Fox reluctantly opened his eyes and let out a quiet yawn. He spun the chair around to face ROB, who was busily working behind him. Fox asked, "Can you send a transmission to Falco's Arwing?" ROB replied, "Affirmative, retrieving access codes to: Falco's Arwing." After a few minutes of pressing several buttons and switches, ROB continued, "Unable to locate access search?" Fox stood up from his chair with a confused look on his face and walked back to ROB's computer. He typed in a few search commands, but nothing appeared. As he searched, a message appeared on the screen in front of him. It read, "Requested data has been deleted..." Fox stared at the message, but wasn't surprised. Fox muttered to himself, "Heh, that's something Falco would do...he obviously didn't want us to talk to him when he was out on his search...heh, he probably never thought he'd be coming back this soon..." ROB suddenly announced, "Fox, incoming message from unidentifiable number...allow communication access?" Fox's concentration on the computers broke at ROB's voice. He replied, "Sure ROB, let him through...I guess I've got nothing better to do..." A small screen among ROB's large collection of displays came to life. Fox waited for ROB to clear the transmission and clean the static. After a few seconds, the picture came into perfect view. Fox saw the figure that was trying to get through and said, "ROB, transfer transmission through the holographic screen." ROB responded obediently, "Affirmative, switching over to holographic screen now." Fox quickly jumped over ROB's computer and down into his chair. He spun around to face the center of the bridge where a large, holographic image was being displayed. In the center of the screen, Fox could see his old friend...  
  
"Hey McCloud, looks like your still alive. Who's been savin' your sorry butt while I was gone?" Fox smirked and replied, "What are you taking about, I'm the one who always ending up saving you!" Falco replied with a smirk, "Whatever McCloud, I just rang in to tell ya I'm about there. Think you can wait a little longer? I know you can't wait to have me back." Fox responded sarcastically, "I don't know, think you can take a little longer? I mean, come on. I've been waiting a good six hours for you to show up..." Falco replied, "Heh, ya, maybe if these Arwings weren't so old...ever think of buying new ones? You gotta admit...these babies just don't got the juice they used to have." Fox responded with a chuckle, "That's a pretty lame excuse Falco..." Falco retorted with a scowl, "Ya, well when you think of something better, let me know." There was a short silence until Falco said with a sound of awkwardness, "So uh...McCloud...How are things goin' on the Great Fox?" Fox looked at him with confused eyes, "What? Why would you care how we're doin'...you've never shown concern for anything for the...Ohhh." Fox smirked, "I get it...What you mean by that is, how Katt is doing...right?" Falco muttered as he began to blush under his feathers, "Shut up McCloud..." Fox smiled and sarcastically replied, "Ya, she's just fine, great actually...She won't stop talking about you. She seems pretty excited to see you again!" Falco turned from the screen and replied quietly, "Heh, ya right...I don't know...what your talking about...and besides...that doesn't sound like something that pink idiot would say anyway..." Fox's smile got even bigger, "Heh, you have a weird way of saying you like someone Falco." Falco blushed hard and angrily responded, "Whatever McCloud...what about you and that blue girl? Huh? Got anything smart to say about that McCloud?" Fox hesitated and searched for an answer to Falco's question. As he thought, the door to the bridge opened and closed behind Fox's chair. Falco smiled for the first time and said mockingly, "Well McCloud, look who just walked in..." Fox hesitated to turn around, because he already knew who it was...  
  
"Hi Fox." The voice spoke from behind him. Fox turned around in his chair slowly and saw Krystal approaching him. He replied with in weak voice, "Well, uh...Hi Krystal...what's up?" Krystal replied, "I just came from the kitchen...I never would have guessed it would be so hard to cook with this technology." Fox responded carefully, knowing that Falco was listening to every word, "Well, uh...did you end up eating anything?" Krystal responded, "Yes, I had plenty to eat. Katt found me in the kitchen and showed me how to cook the food. I talked with her a little bit, she seemed quite depressed, I think it has something to do with that bird we saw earlier...Falco was it?" Fox pointed over to the holographic screen in the middle of the bridge. Krystal looked over and said pleasantly, "Oh, yes. That's him. Nice to meet you." Falco only nodded in response, trying to get Krystal to continue speaking to Fox. His plan worked out just as he predicted. Krystal turned back to Fox and said, "By the way Fox, are you almost done working on the bridge? There's something I need to show you as soon as possible..." Falco smirked and replied amusedly, "Wow Fox, I didn't know you picked such a feisty girl! Heh, who woulda guessed..." Fox looked up at the screen with a glare, "What!? You idiot...she doesn't mean that! Besides, does that even SOUND like something I would do!?" Falco snickered and replied mockingly, "Meh, not really, but I haven't seen how you act around this girl before...Heh, you really are growin' up aren't ya Fox?" Fox got up from his chair without saying a word and positioned himself behind ROB's computer. Fox responded with mixed emotions, "Save it Falco, I'll deal with you later!" Fox pressed a small red button that made the holographic screen suddenly hum to a stop.  
  
Fox stared into the now empty, black monitor. _Jeez, I don't know why the heck everyone has to make such a huge frickin deal about this!!!_ Fox slammed his fist hard against the computer and managed to leave a small dent in the metal frame. Krystal looked up at him from the floor that was slightly below ROB's computer. She walked up a short stairway to her left and stood next to Fox. She gently removed his clenched fist out of the small crater he had just created and placed it inside her two soft, furry hands. Fox looked up at her with rage still remaining in him, but as he gazed into Krystal's deep blue eyes, the rage and anger within him slowly began to fade. His eyes became soft and began to water slightly as he let the remaining anger filter out through them. He leaned his head against Krystal's shoulder, "Krystal...Why...why is everyone...doing this to me...to us...why can't they just...leave us alone...why do they have to..." Fox stopped as he allowed more tears to flow out. Krystal slowly stroked the golden hair on Fox's head as she replied, "Fox, I don't know why people insist on doing these things to you...whether it be in pure amusement...or shear coincidence...whatever the case may be...no matter what..." Krystal stopped as she held back tears of her own. She hated to see Fox in pain...and she could feel the emotion surging through his entire being... "No matter what...Fox McCloud...I'll be there with you...and together...I know we can triumph over anything...We don't need destiny to realize that." Fox raised his head slowly and allowed Krystal to gently wipe the tears from his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Krystal lightly placed her hand over his mouth and wrapped the other around his body. "It's all right Fox..." Fox put both his arms around Krystal and held her tight. Fox kept silent as Krystal's caring arms seemed to absorb all his anger. Fox released Krystal after a while and stared into her eyes as he lost himself in thought.  
  
_Maybe...maybe I've been overreacting...I don't know why I would want to hide her from everybody...when I was talking to Falco...about Katt...I was doing the same thing to him. I was doing it purely for fun...And maybe...everyone else is doing the same thing...but to me it seems hurtful...It must be weird...seeing a famous mercenary like me...with a new crewmember like Krystal...but no one knows how we met...and what we are doing right now...what we are trying a accomplish...If they could know that...maybe they would understand...My Father never hid his relationship with my mom...and it seemed like they were able to live without any problems like this...Everyone expects so much from me...maybe she isn't what I need right now...but I can't give her up...There's something about her...It's weird...but...looking at her now...even as I am filled with rage and anger...It all seems to disappear...as I look into her caring, blue eyes...and to think...even though I keep saying to myself that it can't be true...the possibility of her...doing all of this...showing all these emotions...caring for me...all for the sake of the scroll...I keep reminding myself of it...If I ever want to bring that up...we'll need to be alone...away from security cameras and computers...but...as much as I would like that...That day...may never come...and I'll still be living with the same thoughts...  
_  
Krystal cocked her head to the side as she noticed that Fox had not made any movements for a while. She waved her hand in front of his unblinking eyes. "Fox? Fox...?" He quickly blinked a few times and replied with a confused look, "Huh...wha...Oh...Guess I just blanked out there...Just thinking about..." Fox stopped himself, realizing what he was going to say. Krystal looked at him with a sideways glance, "What is it Fox? What's wrong? You can tell me..." Fox soothingly ran his fingers over the stitches on her shoulder and replied, "Trust me...I will...but...now is not the time..." Krystal replied quietly, "You know it is not a good idea to keep feelings inside yourself...they can be exposed later...after it is to late...and your emotions will overwhelm you...are you sure you do now want to talk about it now?" Fox nodded and replied, "I'm sure...and you don't need to worry about me, OK? I'll be fine." Krystal raised her hand to Fox's face and replied, "I have to be worried about you Fox...I can't help it." _It's the things she says like that that tells me she can't be faking these feelings...they have to be real..._ Fox placed a hand on Krystal's outstretched arm and replied with a friendly smirk, "You'd think a galacticly famous mercenary could look out for himself, huh?" Krystal looked at him with her soft blue eyes and said softly, "Fox...don't ever change." Fox glanced at her with a confused smirk, "What?" Krystal answered only with a sincere smile as she took her hand of Fox's face and placed it around his back, pulling him close to her body. Fox dismissed Krystal's strange comment and quietly turned to the bridge window. As they looked out into the endless expanse of stars, they noticed a small blue flame approaching from the distance.  
  
(In the Great Fox Rec. Room)  
  
Katt leaned against the wall as she gazed out into space. She could not stop the thoughts of Falco from running through her head. Nothing had ever completely taken over her thoughts like this before. _What is it about that idiot that would make me act up like this...I must be out of my mind...Why would I even care about him...I haven't even seen him for so long...heh, if he doesn't remember me, I guess it'll make this thing a whole lot easier...but there's no way he could forget me...not after he asked me if I would...Argh...How could he even have thought I was going to say yes? But that was so long ago...He can't think the same things now...He didn't know how I would respond...I was caught completely off guard...I had no idea what to say...I hope he doesn't think he will get a different answer from me this time...Or will he...I don't know what to think right now...  
_  
Katt noticed a small fighter as it to hovered slowly past the window she was looking through. She could see the figure in the cockpit...She knew it was him. She walked out of the room and heard the two voices inside her beginning to speak. Their opposing words brought her no comfort. She stopped in front of the door into the hall and whispered to herself, "The answer is still no Falco...although...inside myself...I feel I should deeply consider it...but no...I can't...I'm sorry...I just can't..." As the door closed behind her, the sound of Falco's Arwing landing above her pierced the silence... "And I can't change my mind either...no matter what...I just won't...you have to understand...It just can't work out Falco..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Yes!!!! Finally!!!! Falco came back and I can move this story forward. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get over this speed bump. Things will really start to pick up now!!! I'm actually looking forward to the next few chapters, so maybe I'll be able to stop playing that frickin' Tales of Symphonia game and type those up instead. I'm done...Oh wait...  
  
I'd like to congratulate Mr. Greyfox2510 for receiving the title of, "Translation Master." Receiving this award for figuring out the pathetically crappy English to Dino translating job I did for the title. I didn't think there were many people here that would actually take the time to decipher it. I bow to your greatness. And thanks to my other reviewer people for...uhh...reviewing this thing for me. Many thanks...


	15. A New Planet Awaits Us

Chapter 12: "A New Planet Awaits Us."  
  
They watched as the lone Arwing slowly glided past the large bridge window and out of sight. A few seconds later, a quiet crash came from the deck below them. Fox turned away from the star filled space outside the window and turned his attention back to Krystal. She noticed Fox looking at her and asked, "Was that Falco?" Fox nodded, "Yep, that's him, the same guy you saw on the holographic screen a little while ago." Krystal replied hesitantly with a slight frown, "You don't get along well with him...do you?" Fox looked at her with a surprised expression, "What do you mean by that?" Krystal explained, "Well, when you were talking with him just a little while ago, you didn't seem to be at all excited that he was rejoining, and I never have heard you...or anyone mention the fact that they regretted his decision to leave..." Fox replied with a smirk, "Well, I guess he can get on everyone's nerves pretty quick...I guess we were kind of enjoying some quiet time for once...That's all...It's not like I hate the guy. I've known him since our early days at the Academy. Heh, we were both great pilots...We were always competing to be the best in the Academy's history..." Fox hesitated and Krystal curiously asked, "And did you succeed?"  
  
Fox lost his smirk as he answered, "Well...actually...we were in the final simulation run...we both had a perfect score...and then the final phase of the test began. It was a one-on-one between us. He got lucky and clipped my wing with his laser and I spiraled to the ground...He won...somehow...I still can't figure out how...It's like that laser came from nowhere...I knew he didn't have a good enough angle to hit me...but somehow he did...and I lost. He got top honors in the class...he was a great pilot back then...but after he graduated...things started to go downhill for him...I don't really know what happened...He started to become less sociable...more of a loner...just like the guy he is now...but he never used to be like that...I was barely able to convince him to join our team eight years ago...It's weird watching your closest friend change like that..." Krystal replied sympathetically, "That sounds awful, do you think he will ever find his old self again?" Fox looked back out the window, "I don't know...I think it would be better to ask Katt that question. They were close friends back at the Academy...but when Falco started to change...so did Katt...and they both became loners...There was even a rumor going around back then, before all that happened, that Falco was actually considering proposing to her after he graduated, but I don't really know if that is anywhere close to the truth...looking at them now...It seems like they don't want to give up what they have already...If Katt somehow finds a way to make herself accept Falco...he will probably make the turn around...but...I doubt that will happen any time soon..."  
  
Krystal looked to Fox and sensitively replied, "It's terrible that they are making themselves go through this. What good is a reputation if you live a hollow life in which you cannot express your feelings?" Fox shook his head, "I don't know...I guess that's just how they work..." Krystal nodded and looked back outside the window. Silence fell between then until Krystal suddenly said, "Oh Fox, I almost forgot...I need to show you something right now." Fox gave her a confused glance and replied, "What, right now? What is it?" Krystal took Fox's hand and replied, "It doesn't matter, you'll see it when we get to my room." Fox rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Man, I hate surprises...Fine, let's get going then." Krystal smiled, "Don't worry, I don't think you'll be disappointed." Fox followed Krystal's arm out the door as she pulled him from behind.  
  
(On the Great Fox docking bay)  
  
_Heh, I remember all this stuff...Just how I left it...brings back a lot of memories too... Can't believe I had to come back so soon though...They must think I'm an idiot...heh, but I accomplished what I set out to do...so if they give me a hard time about this whole thing...then their the idiots. Heh, guess everything worked out pretty good...for once...  
_  
The heavy, metal doors to the docking bay slowly slid open as Slippy walked in to welcome back his old teammate. "Hey Falco, great to see ya again." Falco dismissed Slippy's comment and responded, "Have you seen Fox lately?" Slippy gave Falco a questioning expression, "Uh...ya, he's up on the bridge with that girl...uh, Krystal." Falco smirked and muttered to himself, "Heh, didn't think they would be so tight...I didn't even know Fox had time for girls...Heh, go figure...McCloud losing it at the first sight of a pretty vixen..." Slippy asked hesitantly, "What's that?" Falco looked up from the ground, "Nothing, I'll just get back to my room and..." Slippy cut him off and replied with a weak voice, "Oh...uh...well, Actually...It seems like...your room was taken by...Katt..." Falco's eyes opened wide, "What!? Are you kiddin' me Slippy!?" Slippy shook his head, "Nope, uh...Krystal took the last extra room and since you were gone...we had to put Katt in your room." Falco put his head to his chest and sighed, "Well that sucks...guess I'll be on the couch for this mission..." Slippy asked with concern, "Is that gonna be okay?" Falco looked up with a scowl and replied, "Are you still here? Why don't you get up to the bridge and get the ship ready to go? Ya know...and leave me alone?" Slippy quickly took a few steps back and stuttered, "Uh...y...ya...right...well, see ya...later." Slippy lowered his head and quickly walked off the bridge as he finished speaking. As he passed through the metal doors, but he suddenly stumbled as his head met a solid object. He fell to the floor with a squeal and hesitated to look up.  
  
"Slip? What are you doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge?" Slippy looked up quickly and saw Peppy standing above him. He replied with a weak croak, "Uh...Sorry Peppy, but Fox said I could..." Peppy cut him off in an agitated voice, "Fox said you could come down here and screw off?" Slippy responded timidly, "Well, no...but he said I..." Peppy cut him of again, "I don't care what Fox told you, just get back up there...Now!" Slippy swiftly jumped to his feet and dashed out of the docking bay, into the hallway and out of sight. Falco smirked and said, "You just wake up or what?" Peppy turned to Falco with irritation and mumbled, "No...well, yes, but that's not the point." Falco questioned, "Really? Then what was up with that just now?" Peppy calmed himself and replied, "Fox..." Falco looked at him with interested eyes, "Fox? What's he have to do with this?" Peppy sighed, "Well...I see it like this..."  
  
(In Krystal's Room)  
  
Fox sat patiently on Krystal's bed as she filtered through a few of the bags she had brought from Dinosaur Planet. She swiftly walked across the room, carefully searching each one. Fox fell back on the bed and commented, "Are you sure you packed this thing...whatever it is? And why don't you just tell me about it anyway?" Krystal replied without stopping her search, "Be patient Fox, I'll find it sooner or...Yes, here it is." Fox rose up from his back and saw Krystal pull something out of one of the bags. She turned to him, revealing a small, strange looking plant that was planted in a highly decorated flowerpot. Fox looked at it and said, "It's a flower?" Krystal took a seat next to him on the ground and replied, "It may look like a flower, but watch what happens when I use the Energy of Life on it." Krystal placed both her hands on the small pot and closed her eyes. A small amount of blue energy flowed through her arms and into the flower, causing it to bloom into a large, vibrant bulb that seemed to surpass the color and detail of the flower's container. Fox dropped to the floor next to Krystal and touched the flower with his fingers. "Wow, that's awesome. What is this thing?" Krystal spoke as the flower continued to blossom, "It's a Kusu plant...." She stopped as she cut off the energy from the plant. "It's how I leaned to use the Energy of Life. It's also a training aid that the kits of our tribe used to develop the Energy of Life." Krystal hesitated as the flower began to withdraw its stunning blossoms back into the buds of the plant. Krystal continued as Fox watched in amazement, "It reacts to the Energy of Life by blossoming if the proper amount of energy is added. And when the Energy is cut off from its roots, It returns to it's original state." Fox reclined back against the side of the bed, "Let me guess...You want me to try...right?" Krystal smiled, "Of course, you must learn to use this power if you wish to fulfill the prophecy."  
  
Fox leaned over next to the plant and placed his hands on the pot as Krystal had. He waited for the flower to bloom, but nothing happened. Krystal let out a small giggle as she saw Fox expectantly wait for something to happen. Fox looked over at her and said, "What? Why isn't it working? What do I have to do to make this thing work?" Krystal replied, "In order for you to summon this power, you must believe that you are able to use it. If there is any doubt in your mind, you will be unable to call upon the energy. There is more to it than that, but for this first lesson, that is all you will need to accomplish this task." Fox nodded and repositioned his hands on the pot. He slowly closed his eyes and told himself, _If Krystal says I am who I am, then I must be able to use this power. I can do this._ Suddenly, a soft, blue light began to shine from his arms. He felt the strange energy flowing through himself...It was like nothing he had experienced before. He quickly opened his eyes to see the energy for himself, but his thoughts became disrupted and the light quickly faded.  
  
Fox closed his eyes again and concentrated his mind on the plant. The energy slowly began to fill him again, but he quickly lost it as he again disrupted his own concentration with his thoughts. He brought his hands away from the pot and looked over at Krystal with frustrated eyes, "Jeez, why can't I do it...I can't concentrate." Krystal slowly reached over to Fox and softly stroked the hair on one of his hands with her finger, "You should not be discouraged Fox. Most of the kits on Cerinia take weeks to accomplish this test. The Energy of Life is not something that you can achieve in a matter of hours." Fox placed his hand on top of Krystal's, "I know, I know...Well, how long did it take you to learn all this stuff?" Krystal raised her face to the ceiling as she remembered back to the time she lived on Cerinia. "Since I was raised by a leader of one of the primary tribes, I was constantly working on the ability to channel this power. Even with some of the greatest teachers at my disposal, It took me many years to complete the entire training procedure. And still, there are many things that I do not understand...but I continue striving to learn more about this mysterious energy that I have been granted. It may be hard in the beginning Fox, but I know you have the will and determination to learn it as I have. I believe in you Fox..." Fox flipped his hand around so that Krystal's hand fit snuggly inside it, "Krystal...I'm glad you are here with me...It's nice to have someone who..." Fox's speech was cut off as the intercom blared outside Krystal's room, "All Star Fox personnel please report to bridge, transmission to General Pepper at the Cornerian Army Base commencing in five minutes. Repeat, report to bridge in five minutes." Fox hesitated to stand up...he wanted to tell Krystal how he felt...but instead, he rose from the ground with Krystal's hand still in his own palm. He helped her off the ground and they both exchanged tranquil glances. They both knew what they wanted to say to each other, but no words came out. Instead, they leisurely walked side by side out of Krystal's room and headed back to the bridge.  
  
(On the bridge)  
  
"You mean you and Fox didn't finish all the work I gave you?" Peppy yelled across the bridge at Slippy. Slippy walked briskly over to one of ROB's computers and replied, "I...guess you could say that...but look. We have a transmission percentage of 78. That's at least 4 times better than what we had this morning." Peppy turned around in his chair on the front of the bridge, "But still...I told you to completely repair it..." _Is Fox starting to affect Slippy's work too? This could be worse than I thought...I knew that young lady could only cause problems...and neither she or Fox knows that they're doing anything wrong...The part of Fox...the part that showed his Father's skill and determination...it seems to have vanished..._Peppy muttered to himself, "James...Have I lost you...for good?"  
  
The door to the bridge opened as Falco strolled in with both hands behind his head. "Ahhh, the old bridge. It's great bein' back." Falco looked around to see Peppy talking to himself and Slippy sweating furiously while trying to repair the transmission ports. "Heh, guess this place is fallin' apart without me here to help huh?" Peppy replied irritably without looking up, "So why don't you get over there and help Slippy out?" Falco smirked, "Hey Peppy, come on...You know I'll help. You don't have to get all crazy on me." Falco slowly walked over next to Slippy and began re-wiring the transmission ports. Peppy began to think to himself again, _So Falco is going to be in here working while Fox is off screwin' around with Krystal huh? I never thought I'd see this day...Fox...how can you let your work...your job...and all your crewmates slip away as you shift all your attention on that girl...I feel sorry for you Fox...and I...I don't know how much longer I'll be willing to put up with it...  
_  
A short while later, the bridge door again opened and Fox and Krystal walked in. Falco turned around slowly and said mockingly, "Well look who decided to show up, you tryin' to get out of workin' or what?" Fox smirked and replied, "Heh, sure, I've been working up here all morning. I'm the one who's surprised to see you up here Falco." Falco looked over to Krystal and noticed what she was wearing. He said with a smirk, "And I guess the dress code regulation isn't in effect here either?" Fox blushed as he remembered that Krystal was only wearing her Cerinian clothing. Krystal asked quietly, "What does he mean by that?" Fox ignored her for the moment and replied weakly, "Well, back on Kymach...she got attacked and her uniform got a few rips in it so..." Falco cut him off, "Ya Fox, You think I'm gonna actually believe any excuse you make up? Well, whatever...let's just get this transmission over with...I'm not really excited about floatin' out here for any longer..." Fox took the opportunity to change the subject, "Ya, sounds good to me. ROB, are you ready to send the transmission?" ROB replied, "Affirmative, sufficient energy for transmission has been collected. Ready at any time." Fox searched the room quickly and noticed that Katt was not on the bridge. Fox glanced over towards Falco and asked, "Hey Falco, do you want to wait for..." Falco hastily cut Fox off and ignored him as he replied, "Ok, ROB we're ready, fire up the screen so we can get the heck outta here." ROB answered in a monotone voice, "Affirmative, activating energized transmission ports." A slight hum could be heard from inside the walls of the ship as the communications link was sent across space. Fox and Krystal walked over to the chair in the middle on the bridge. Fox sat down in the chair and Krystal took her place next to him. Fox sighed and commented quietly, "Yep, that's Falco...making sure I don't mention anything about Katt..." Fox looked up as he noticed the light flash of the screen in front of him coming to life. The face of the receptionist behind the desk of the Cornerian Army Base was shown on the screen. "Oh, Fox McCloud...You want me to transfer you to General Pepper, right?" Fox nodded and the screen went dark momentarily.  
  
After a few short seconds, the color reappeared within the holographic image. General Pepper was sitting behind his desk, filtering through some papers that were scattered across his workspace. He looked up slowly and said, "Oh, Team Star Fox, has Falco managed to arrive onboard?" Falco spoke from the back of the bridge, "Right here General." Pepper looked over at him and replied, "Very good, I'm glad you were able to find your way back. I'm sure the rest of the team feels the same way." Pepper searched around his desk and grabbed one of the many pieces of paper on the desk. "Well then, here is your next assignment. The next planet you need to liberate is Kaltar. It's located only two sectors away from your current position, so it should take less than a day for you to arrive. Kaltar is filled with grasslands and a few large forests, so I would suggest trying to set up that M.C.D. System in a place that is not in one of the open grasslands. It would be too easy for the natives to spot and attack you." Falco sarcastically responded, "Oh ya? I think that might be a good idea General." The General continued without detecting Falco's sarcasm, "Yes, I believe it is. Oh, by the way, we've run a full search on the brief description you gave us Fox. But the search results were too large to make any kind of guess as to who the attacker could be. But that is not what you should be concerned with right now. You must head to Kaltar immediately and restore it to its natural order. We're all counting on you Star Fox. Pepper out." The screen went dark and returned back into the floor.  
  
ROB was the first to speak, "Fox, do you wish to exit Geo-synchronized orbit and set new coordinates to Kaltar?" Fox left his chair and stood next to ROB by his computer. "Ya let's get outta here. I'll work on the Geo- synchronized orbit while you set a course to Kaltar." ROB replied, "Affirmative, setting course to Kaltar." Falco walked over towards the bridge door and left without saying a word. Krystal walked up next to Fox and asked, "Do you know where he is going?" Fox replied without looking up from the screen in front of him, "Falco? Well, since Katt never came up here, he's probably wondering where she is. I wouldn't worry about it though." Fox looked away from the screen and said, "All right, I'm breaking us out of orbit now." Soon after he finished speaking, the ships engines reactivated and the Great Fox began to tremble. Krystal unexpectedly lost her footing, but Fox grabbed her by the hand and was able to save her from her fall. Krystal gave Fox a gratified smile as Fox announced, "We're out of Geo-synchronized orbit. ROB, you got the coordinates set?" ROB swiveled his head away from the computer and replied, "Affirmative, coordinates have been set. Approximately fifteen hours until arrival at the planet Kaltar."  
  
Fox looked over at Krystal, who was still holding his hand tightly, "You might want to hold onto the railing next time we do that huh?" Krystal smiled and replied, "I didn't know that it was going to be so turbulent. And besides, I think I like my hand where it is right now." Fox gently replied, "I can't really argue with that..." Krystal looked into his eyes with a smile, "I'm glad...I never want to argue about anything with you Fox." Fox placed his arms around her furry, uncovered back and replied, "I don't think I could make myself argue with you..." Krystal rested her head on his shoulder as she also put her arms around him, "A new planet awaits us Fox..." Fox quietly finished her sentence, "And we'll save it together..." Krystal said nothing in return; instead, she began to affectionately nuzzle Fox's neck. Fox closed his eyes and let the feeling of Krystal's soft hair against his neck take over his thoughts. The mission, Falco, the Great Fox, the crew, and even his Father seemed to fade into the back of his mind. Krystal was the only one he cared about...and he did care...deeply, and he wanted to tell her everything...but for now...He was happy just to have Krystal in his arms...and at that moment...he believed that she was all he would ever need..._Don't you ever change either...Krystal...  
_  
(On the Great Fox Docking bay)  
  
Katt was leaning against the wall of the docking bay, looking at the new Arwing that had landed inside the docking bay. _He's here now huh? And he didn't even bother to say hello to me? Well, I guess I couldn't expect any less from that bird...Maybe he really has forgotten about me..._ Katt stood up from the wall and walked over to Falco's Arwing. _Looks like this thing has had better days...I guess this Arwing and I have a lot in common then...I didn't think anything could go wrong during those years...but...I was wrong._ Katt opened the cockpit to Falco's Arwing and activated the navigation log inside on the ship's in-dash consol. _Let's see where this thing has been...Venom? What was he doing there? Didn't I go there too? And I've been to this docking colony too...Has he...was he following me? Was he trying to...No way...That doesn't sound like something Falco would do... _Katt looked around the many different switches and buttons on the Arwing's consol. _There are so many different functions in this Arwing...I wouldn't think such an old piece of junk like this to have all this stuff equipped...What? What is this...? It looks like a...journal...Katt quickly scanned over Falco's entries. Falco was trying to find...me? Why...why would he do that...Does he still think that I...no...If it wouldn't have been for what he said to me eight years ago...none of this would have happened...I shouldn't make myself feel like I'm guilty...but I wonder...what is he trying to...  
_  
The bridge door opened and a shadow of someone walked in. Katt quickly turned the Arwing's consol off and quietly jumped out of the cockpit. She could see the shadow growing longer the further it traveled from the open door. She quickly found the far wall of the docking bay and leaned against its metal surface, trying to look like she hadn't been doing anything. The figure lost the shadow that concealed its identity and revealed the blue face of Falco. "Oh, it's just you..." Katt lied, "Well I'm sorry if I was working on my ship in your docking bay..." Falco responded with his face towards the ground, "Why did you have to join this mission anyway? Don't you have someone else to bother?" Katt replied calmly, "Just you..." Falco turned said, "Figures...just don't get in my way..." Falco began to walk out the door and Katt stayed leaning on the wall...They both said to themselves as they became separated once again, _What am I doing..._


	16. Sleepless Night

Only 116 more days until the release of the next Star Fox game! Only a little more than 3 months away! And guess what...I still don't know jack about the storyline...Argh! I hate this...Nintendo just won't let out any new info about this game...Oh well, I guess it's better for it to be a surprise...if that means I can somehow compromise my sanity...Whatever. BTW, I'll be taking an extended leave of absence during the course of August 11-16...Which means no story's durin' that timeframe...I'll be working on me laptop of course...So, I'll try to get one more chapter in before then, and if I don't, You'll be sure to see one on August 17, I swear it! Well, whatever, here's a new chap for ya...read up!

Chapter 13: Sleepless Night

_This place...it seems so familiar...where is this? _Fox looked around the room, noticing a large raised platform in the middle of the large room. Strange blue torches lit the far corners of the room, giving off a feint sapphire glow throughout the otherwise dark chamber. He curiously walked over to the left side of the platform and climbed up a small ladder that led the top of the somehow familiar platform. As he walked to the middle of the platform, he noticed a soft white light leaking in from a decorated sky roof high above. He looked behind him to see a large reflective mirror on the wall. Its mysterious surface seemed to ripple for no particular reason. Fox quickly turned his attention away from this ambiguity as he heard soft footsteps approaching from behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that it was only Krystal. She spoke softly, _Fox...where are we? What are we doing here? _Fox replied as he scanned the room once more, _I don't know...This might be another one of those dreams..._ Krystal walked over next to Fox, but was quickly stopped as she heard a quiet thump from behind them. They turned their heads in unison and saw the strange hooded figure lingering behind them. Fox jumped in front of Krystal and placed his arms back behind him. _You're the one from the vision, aren't you...Who are you...what is this? _The figure spoke from behind the shadow that the hood of his cloak provided, _You already have gone to far...If you do not put an end to this foolish escapade, You will become like those on that planet...that planet of dreamers...and become no longer..._ Fox took and aggressive step forward, _What are you talking about!? _The mysterious figure remained silent. Fox shouted, _Answer me now! _Krystal took a silent gasp from behind Fox, _Cerinia...Is he talking about...no..._ The dark figure spoke in response to Krystal, _What will you do if I told you...that you are right, my dear girl? _Krystal tried to hold back the tears and refused to answer. Fox yelled, _Stop this right now! There's no way we will stop our journey to save those planets... _The dark figure revealed a large, curved sword from within his cloak. _Just as I thought...You still don't understand the true power...now you will pay for your incompetence! _With one swift motion, the sword penetrated the bodies of both foxes. They fell to the ground silently, neither one made a sound, but the terrified expressions on their faces more than compensated for it. The cloaked figure let out a booming, maniacal laugh, _The energy you hold is nothing compared to mine...and now you realize your true destiny...but you've come to understand too late to change anything... _Fox looked up from the floor and saw the huge open cut across his stomach. It seared with pain and was bleeding torrentially across the cold, stone floor. He looked across the floor at Krystal, who seemed to have given up all hope of recovery. She gave Fox one last look of desperation before her eyes silently fell closed. Fox's head dropped back to the floor, his eyes began to waver. His sight was leaving him; the intense pain from the slash engulfed his entire body. He allowed his eyes to close and let his life leave him.

Fox felt strong heat surging through his body and sweat was coming from every pore. He felt the salty sting of the sweat enter his eyes. He quickly opened his eyelids and wiped them furiously with his hand. He looked all around him, but there was nothing to see. Everything was dark. He felt around the area next to him. He felt a soft fabric that was supporting his weight from underneath himself. He found and grabbed a piece of cloth that lay on top of his body. He quickly threw it off and felt a slight breeze hitting his hot, sweaty fur from above. He could hear the slight hum of the air conditioner running quietly above him. He leaned his legs over what he now identified as his bed and placed his head in his hands. He quickly glanced up at the small clock next to his bed as it shone the numbers 03:48.

_What the heck was that? Was that another dream? Man, with enough of those, I'll probably never be able to sleep again...Who the heck is that cloaked guy...His voice sounded so familiar...I know I've heard it somewhere he be the one that is utilizing the mass mind controls? And what is this "greater power" that he keeps talking about...This is way to much to absorb...especially since I don't have any frickin' clue about what the heck it all means..._

A small groan came from behind Fox, which broke his train of thought. He looked back to see Krystal leaning up against the wall behind Fox's bed. She was panting heavily and held her arms tight against her furry stomach. Fox hesitated to speak, but could not stand to see Krystal is such pain. He crawled over to her side of the bed and sat next to her. They both remained silent, neither of them knowing what to say. Krystal leaned the side of her head against Fox's shoulder and continued to pant lightly. Fox took a small breath as he prepared to speak, but Krystal stopped him before he could say anything. "Fox, Some things...are hard to understand...and some times...It's better not to try and understand them. It would be pointless for us to worry about something we know so little about." Fox nodded and replied, "So we just move on and hope that we can find answers along the way?" Krystal replied quietly, "I believe that's all we can do. We obviously still have a long way to go if we wish to save Cerinia...even if what that masked figure was saying was true...We still can't give up, even if there is some greater power that exists...all we can do is believe in the scroll and trust that we will persevere..." Krystal lifted her head off his shoulder and saw Fox giving her a smirk. She asked, "What is it? Do you disagree?" Fox let out a soft chuckle, "No, not at all. I was just thinking about how much stronger you've gotten since you came aboard the ship." Krystal asked modestly, "What do you mean by that?" Fox answered, "A few days ago, It sounded like you had almost no faith in that scroll. You were afraid that it might be wrong or something...But now, with what your saying and how I hear you say it...It just seems to me that somehow you've acquired a new determination for this mission. It doesn't seem like your afraid to face these dangers anymore. It's really easy to see that you've become a lot stronger." Krystal smiled, "Now that I stop and think about it...I suppose I have, but it was not all my own doing Fox. I think most of it has to do with the determination you have shown me...and I thank you for that..." Krystal gingerly moved her body against Fox's side and leaned her head against his. Fox took his left hand and quietly placed it at the base of her neck just below Krystal's golden choker. He began to softly massage her shoulder as he replied, "I'm the one that should be thanking you...If it wouldn't have been for you...I still wouldn't know if there was any meaning to my life...or what I would have to do to accomplish it...You're the one that made me realize that I did have something greater to strive for besides money and fame...And most importantly...I... " Fox suddenly stopped as he felt a warm breath of air hit his neck. He readjusted his eyes slightly and saw Krystal with her eyes closed, still leaning against Fox's head. "Krystal?" Fox was answered only with the sound of Krystal's quiet snoring. _Krystal..._ Fox allowed his eyes to close as well, _Heh, I guess I must be a really boring speaker..._ Fox cut off all thoughts from his mind and let Krystal's slow breathing and the feeling of her warm body against his coax himself into a peaceful sleep.

(In one of the Great Fox seating rooms)

Silence and darkness filled the hallways of the Great Fox. No one was walking the corridors of the ship; everyone was sleeping calmly in their own rooms. That was something Falco did not have, he no longer had the feeling of his own bed under his body in his own room. The one he had left to find only a few days before now occupied it. He laid on his back with his eyes facing the ceiling. It seemed like so much had happened when he was gone. Everyone he had known from eight years ago seemed to have drastically changed, and he had no idea why.

He rubbed his tired eyes, which were still unable to close even after several attempts. The couch he had been laying on was firm and uncomfortable, due to the fact that many of the Great Fox's seating areas were rarely ever used. He slowly got up from his back and walked over to a window that was located only a few steps away. He watched impatiently as the Great Fox seemed to slowly creep across the endless galaxy. He leaned forward slightly, trying to see if their destination was in sight. This was going to be his first mission he had been assigned to in over eight years. He remembered back to those days. Back then, he felt like he belonged on the team. The team had a close friendship with one another, they all shared the same feelings of loss and victory...but now it all seemed to have disappeared. Falco let his mind wonder as he stared aimlessly out the large, clear window.

_When I left to find Katt a few days ago, I thought when I found her, I would finally open up to her and say what I feel...but why do I still hide all that from her...She never seems glad to see me any more...not since that day...eight years ago...I don't even think I've ever seen her smile since then...I don't know what happened to make her so upset...Maybe I was being a little forward...but I mean...Can't she forgive me after all these years? Maybe I should just give up on her...Maybe she's not the one for me after all...Even after all the time we spent together back at the Academy...Those were the best days of my life...until I had to ask her that...stupid question...I don't know who I'm tryin' to kid here...It's all my fault...If I could just apologize...everything would be the way it was back then...but...I don't know...I'll just wait and see what happens as we go...maybe she'll open up to me first...Heh, but I can't depend on that...That's for sure..._

Falco turned away from the window and began walking up towards the bridge. As he walked, he passed by Fox's room. He hesitated for a moment, but soon decided to take a quick look inside. The door quietly slid open, letting a small ray of light in. He saw the two of them asleep together, both of them resting on each other's heads. Falco admired the scene in front of him, but soon after closed the door before they had a chance to wake up. Falco gained a new feeling towards Fox; one he had never before experienced...the feeling of jealousy. _How can Fox meet this girl and instantly end up like they are now...I've known Katt for twelve years and we still can't even smile at each other. _He sighed heavily as he reached the escalator and entered through the large metal doors a short while later. He walked across the bridge and sat down at his chair that was directly in front of Fox's and just in front of the bridge window. He spun the chair around to face the window in front of him. As he watched a small green planet approaching from a good distance away, he began to remember what he and this same team had done eight years ago.

_It doesn't seem like that long ago since we saved the Lylat System from Andross...Weird, considering that nothing has really happened since then...I wonder if I'll be rusty at all...Since this in my first mission since that one eight years ago...Heh, Me? Rusty? Ya right...chances of that are worse than the chances of Slippy gettin' a date, Heh...It's strange though...how the crew has seemed to change during the few days I was gone...Fox is now a mindless drone that follows that blue girl around wherever she goes...Peppy has some kind of anger issue with Fox...I still can't believe what he told me yesterday...Thinkin' that Fox's slakin' off is affecting everyone's work...I'm not worried about that though...I mean, I'm here, aren't I? What more could anyone possibly want? I could hold this entire piece of junk by myself if..._

Falco's thoughts were broken at the sound of the bridge door sliding open. He hid silently behind the chair and let the figure enter in a little further. "Is that green planet ahead of us Kaltar ROB?" I know that voice... ROB replied, "Affirmative, planet Kaltar will be reached in approximately 1 hour, 23 minutes." The voice responded, "Right, by the way ROB, Do you know anything about this planet?" The robot answered, "Kaltar is classified as a type IIII planet, little to no technology, but has a very large population. The planet is composed of many different grasslands, forests, and savannahs. The temperate climate allows for the growth of many exotic plants. Inhabitants of Kaltar are of the species..." The voice cut ROB off, "That's good enough ROB, I'm not in here for a geography lesson." ROB unemotionally replied, "Affirmative, discontinuing explanation of planet Kaltar, returning to regularly programmed navigational duty."

Falco took a quick look around the side of the chair and could see the silhouette of the figure that had been speaking with ROB. He didn't need to see who it was to know, by her voice alone, he knew it was Katt. He stood up without thinking what would happen and began to walk slowly over to Katt. She didn't seem to notice as Falco walked up directly behind her. She said to herself as she turned to exit the bridge, "I am so bored, I guess I'll just get to the kitchen and start making breakfast since where gonna be out there settin' up that M.C.D. thing pretty soon. At least it's a little cooler on this planet...I was sure I was gonna..." Katt stopped talking to herself as she ran into Falco's body. She looked up at his face, which was right next to hers. She hesitated for a moment, but then quickly jumped back away from him. "What the heck are you doing here!?" Falco responded with a grin, "Just listening to you whine..." Katt walked around ROB's computer and down the opposite stairs, "That's nice of you, but I'd appreciate if you'd just back off. I like some alone time too, not that you'd care..." Falco tried to reply with empathy, but it came out as sarcasm, "And what if I did care?" Katt rolled her eyes, "Oh please...You are really pathetic, ya know that, right?" Falco replied angrily, "Listen to you! At least I'm not whining about this mission! Jeez, you'd think big time freelance pilots like yourself could take these small missions without breakin' a sweat..." Katt stormed past Falco and into the doorway that led out of the bridge, "Well, I guess I just won't make you any breakfast..." Falco screamed at her as the door closed, "Oh man, not the breakfast! Anything but that! My life's over now!!" Falco could feel the anger building in him, and he could not stop it. ROB announced from behind his computer, "My sensors indicate that Falco's temperature is rising, are you ok Falco?" Falco let some of his anger out on the now closed door with a clenched fist. _Shut up ROB..._

(In the Great Fox kitchen)

Katt slammed the pots and pans she had gathered against the stove's metal burners. She stomped back over to the food closet and grabbed whatever was in her reach. Katt threw the door to the backroom open and angrily tossed all of the ingredients against the small countertop next to the stove. She soon stopped and took a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure. She grabbed a package of pancakes and began to gently and skillfully flip them around inside each of their separate pans. The activity seemed to calm her down, but her thoughts were still focused on him...

_My god! That Falco is such an idiot! First he sneaks up on me and almost gives me a heart attack and then he gives me all this crap about me whining all the time...How could he even say that? He hasn't even been on the ship for half a day...Maybe he really doesn't..._

"What the...Ouch!" Katt looked down at the floor and saw that one of the pancakes that she had been cooking had been flipped out of the pan and onto her leg. She quickly and carefully peeled the soft, hot dough off her leg and tossed it into a nearby wastebasket. She scraped off some of the remaining bits of pancake that had become encrusted in her pink fur. Katt took a frustrated sigh and returned to preparing the breakfast.

_Jeez, I just can't think straight lately...Ever since Falco has come back onboard...I've been thinking a lot about how close we used to be those many years ago...I could somehow see it coming all back just a little while ago...when I turned to leave the bridge...and I ran into Falco...I looked up into his face...his blue eyes...What? Oh god...what the heck is happening to me...I'll never go back to thinking that way about him...It doesn't matter what any one tells me...I just can't go back to the way it was those many years ago...Just get it out of your mind Katt, Don't think about it...Let's just focus on this mission and then I can leave...But for now...I'll just try and get the rest of this breakfast done without getting any more of it caked onto my fur...I'm gonna hate havin' to get all that crap off..._

As she was busily working on the food, Katt heard the door behind her slowly open. She looked back to see Slippy standing in the doorway. "What do you want from me?" Katt asked in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. Slippy looked down at the floor and replied, "Oh, uh...I just wanted to know...how much longer until...you had the food ready..." Katt replied with a sigh as she turned back to her cooking, "About ten more minutes...can ya wait that long?" Slippy replied with a smile and a froggy giggle, "Heheh, Depends on how good the food is!" Katt rolled her eyes and responded, "Ya ok, you can just leave me alone until then...alright?" Slippy lost his grin and replied embarrassedly, "Oh...ok...uh...see ya in a little while then..." He quickly turned and left the backroom of the kitchen. Soon after the same door opened slightly and Slippy poked his head in. He added, "Are you...sure it's gonna take that long? I'm hungry now..." Katt sighed again and replied, "Just get outta here Slippy..." He let out a weak chortle and said, "Uh...s...sorry, Katt..." Katt heard the door quietly close behind her. _Heh, and Falco thought I was whiney..._

A few minutes later, Katt finished her preparations and began to carry out the many different plates that she had filled with various types of breakfast foods. She had to make several trips to get everything on the steadily shrinking surface of the kitchen table. She didn't know how much food would be enough for everyone on the ship, since she had never really made any amount of food for more than herself, but she figured that even if she did make too much, at least there would be some leftovers so she wouldn't have to cook again for a while. When Katt finished setting out all the food, she walked over to a small speaker on the wall next to the door of the kitchen. She activated the speaker and informally announced over the ship's intercom system, "There's some food down in the kitchen if anyone wants any. So everyone get your lazy butts outta bed and get down here before it gets cold." Katt deactivated the intercom just as the door to the kitchen flew open. Slippy stormed in and stared at the abundance of food. He said out loud, obviously forgetting that Katt was standing in the same room, "Yes! It's finally time to eat! Oh boy! First I'll start with those pancakes and then..." He quickly stopped talking as he saw Katt walk past him with her arms crossed. His face turned almost completely red as Katt said, "You can have all the food you want...just do us all a big favor and shut up, ok?" Slippy slowly inched towards the table and replied uneasily, "Uh...Ok..." He quickly turned from Katt and began gathering all the different foods he could get on his plate without spilling it all over the floor. Katt rolled her eyes and began to get her own plate of food ready.

The doors again slid open and Peppy slowly walked into the kitchen, wincing his eyes as the light of the kitchen entered into them. Peppy walked over in front of Katt and complained in a tired voice, "What are you doin' waking me up so early in the mornin'? It's barely past six o' clock..." Katt replied plainly, "I was just up on the bridge and ROB told me that we were gettin' close to Kaltar...so I figured that we should probably eat before we start on this next assignment." Peppy rubbed his eyes as they began to readjust to the light, "Kaltar? Already? Well...At least I get a meal out of it, huh? Heheh..." Katt responded with a polite smile, even though she found no humor in the old hare's comment. He continued, "It's nice to see you doing so much work around the ship for us. It makes me and Slip's job a lot easier..." Katt swallowed a bite of a piece of omelet and replied, "What about Fox? He's the big shot around here after all..." Peppy sat down across from Katt and answered with a sigh, "Well, He was always the one that did most of the work on the ship...but..." Katt continued his sentence, "Krystal came along...right?" Peppy nodded, "Yes, once that young lady came on board, Fox has left all the work to me and Slippy...and I really don't appreciate it at all." Katt smirked and replied, "Come on Peppy, how is Fox supposed to react? This is his first time around..." Peppy cut her off and mumbled, "A girl? Even if that is the case, Fox didn't join this team to cavort with pretty girls, he joined to follow in his Father's footsteps...and now he's letting all of it go to waste because of Krystal... I just wish I could make him realize what he's doing to his crew..." Katt placed her head on top of a closed fist and replied, "He didn't seem to have trouble on Kymach, did he? Maybe you're just overreacting...Have you considered that?" Peppy began to get angry with Katt, "So your sayin' that if he just does these ground missions and nothing else he can just relax all day on the ship?" Katt responded calmly, "Why not, He's not hurting anyone..." Peppy stood up from his chair, "And he can just let the ship's responsibilities fall into his crewmates hands? This is James' ship; he should at least treat it with some respect. When I was younger, I always admired James' hard work and determination...and that's what I used to see in Fox, but now..." Katt interrupted, "So what you're sayin' is that Fox should act and operate just like his dad?" Peppy hesitated for a moment and tried to compose himself. He slowly walked over to the door and leaned his hand against its frame. He looked back at Katt from over his shoulder and answered, "Yes, Right now...If James was here in place of Fox...I'd be much happier...

Another voice rang from outside the kitchen, "Hey Peppy, Did you eat already? We got a big day ahead of us ya know." Peppy dropped his serious expression and replaced it with an artificial smile, "Ya Fox, I'm gonna get up to the bridge and get the ship ready for orbit." Fox gave him a friendly pat on the back with his hand as he walked through the kitchen door with Krystal attached to the other, "Great, I'll be up there as soon as I get done." Peppy replied with undetected sarcasm and the same forced smile, "Just doing my job Fox."

"Well nice of you two to join us, I pretty much figured that Slippy was gonna finish all this food off..." Katt glanced over at Slippy, who was still scarfing down large amounts of food. Fox responded with a smirk, "Man Katt, you aren't kiddin'. We better eat some of that stuff now Krystal before Slippy gets all of it." Slippy suddenly stopped and said painfully, "Actually Fox...You can have the rest...I think I'm done..." Slippy slowly rose from his chair and waddled out of the kitchen, groaning with each step he took. Katt looked out the now empty door and commented, "Does he always act like that?" Fox replied with a chuckle, "Ya know, I couldn't really tell you...I don't know if anyone could figure out what that guy is thinking..."

Fox and Krystal walked up to the table and began to serve themselves. Katt took a quick look up at Krystal and noticed that she was back in her Star Fox uniform. Katt asked, "Hey Krystal, did you knit your uniform back up or what? It looks brand new." Krystal looked up from the food with a smile and replied, "No, ROB repaired it for me. I would have to agree that he did quite a good job on it." Katt looked over at Fox with a smirk and said, "Man, Is there anything that robot can't do Fox? He pilots and maintains the ship all day and night, and then he can do stitches and now your sayin' that he can knit too?" Fox took a seat opposite of Katt and responded, "I really don't know what all of his functions are. Slippy's always entering new programs into his mainframe..." Katt returned her attention back to the plate of food in front of her. Soon after, Krystal sat down next to Fox with her plate of food and began happily eating. Fox broke the short silence by asking Katt, "Have you seen Falco yet today? He's probably already finished his breakfast huh?" Katt shrugged and kept her eyes focused on her plate, "I dunno, haven't seen him yet...He hasn't been down here either, which is fine with me..." Fox and Krystal exchanged doubting glances, but decided not to press the issue. The rest of the breakfast went by in silence and the two Foxes tails were connected behind the table throughout the entire meal. Katt noticed how they acted towards each other...It almost reminded her of Falco and herself a long while ago...She dismissed the thought and announced as they all finished their breakfast, "We should be at Kaltar by now, Let's get up to the bridge, eh Fox?" Fox and Krystal stood up in unison and Fox nodded in response. They all exited the kitchen and headed up to the bridge, which was only a short walk away.

The group walked through the sliding doors that led to the Great Fox's bridge and gazed out the bridge window. They could now see the light green planet slowly rotating in front of them. Falco took a quick glance up from his computer at Katt, but ignored her and went back to his work. Katt noticed and let a quiet, uncaring grunt. She walked a little to the left of the bridge door and leaned up against the wall as she always did.

Fox and Krystal walked across the bridge to Fox's chair. Fox stepped behind the chair and motioned for Krystal to sit down. Krystal gave Fox a questioning smile as she accepted his seat. He leaned his head over the top of the chair and said with a smirk, "This way you can't fall over when I activate the Geo-synchronized orbit system..." Krystal tilted her head up to face Fox and raised an eyebrow, "You don't think I can stand up on my own?" Fox hesitated as Krystal stood up from the chair. She let go of the armrests and said with a playful smile, "Go ahead and activate it Fox. I won't even budge." Fox smirked and replied, "Ok, if you say so..." Fox walked over to the Great Fox's main computer and entered the access numbers. Soon after, ROB announced over the bridge, "Access number...873-642-916...sufficient data acquired, activation of geo-synchronized orbit is now on stand-by." Fox looked back at Krystal with a smile as he replied, "Alright ROB, begin countdown to Geo-synchronized orbit." ROB wheeled over to his computer and replied, "Activation of Geo-synchronized orbit will commence in 30 seconds...29...28." As ROB continued to countdown, Fox noticed Krystal readjusting her stance, making sure it was wider and more stable. ROB continued, "17...16...15..." Krystal said to herself under her breath as she prepared for the tremor, "Fox disengaged the ship's thrusters at about five seconds last time so I should..." Krystal's eyes opened wide in shock as the ship's engines were suddenly deactivated. She let out a small yelp as her back foot slipped out from under her, which caused her to tumble softly to the ground. Fox tried to stifle a laugh inside himself as he saw Krystal fall clumsily onto the ground. ROB finished his countdown, "3...2...1...Activate Geo-synchronized orbit." The ship shifted around again as it positioned itself over a point on the planet. Fox ignored Krystal for a moment as he announced, "Alright, we're above Kaltar, make sure you get your personal M.C.D. systems..." Katt interrupted, "Uhh...Captain? Have you noticed that there are more than four of us here? We don't have enough of those personal M.C.D. things to go around. We'll have to leave two crewmembers behind." Fox nodded, "Your right, any volunteers?" Peppy immediately stood up and replied, "Me and Slippy will stay on the ship, I need Slippy up here to work on the ship. As for me, I'm just gettin' to old for all this action..." Peppy removed the small M.C.D. system he had concealed in his jacket and weakly tossed it over to Falco. Falco grabbed it out of the air as he sat in his chair and asked impatiently, "What the heck is this thing?" Katt irately replied as she left the bridge, "Hook it on the inside of your vest and shut up, It'll take care of the rest...now let's get that M.C.D. system set up...It's about time we saw a little action around here." Falco stood up with a shrug and reluctantly followed Katt off the bridge and down towards the docking bay.

Fox walked over to Krystal, who was laying face down on the ground. Fox kneeled over to her side and said with a chuckle, "Krystal, are you ok?" There was no reply; she just began to make small breaths of air that made it sound like she was crying. Fox now looked at her with concern and asked, "Krystal, are you crying? Are you hurt?" Still Krystal did not reply, only the sound of her short, quick breaths could be heard. Fox began to wonder if she had really gotten hurt. Fox placed his hands on her side and slowly rolled her over onto her back. But as Fox looked into her face now, he could see a large smile and after her short breaths came playful laughter. Krystal looked into Fox's worried eyes and said, "I suppose you win...even though you had to cheat." Fox took a sigh of relief, seeing that she was not injured, and replied with a smile, "I didn't cheat, I just turned the engines off a little early." Fox lent her his hand and helped her back onto her feet once again. A small fit of laughter broke out after all of this. And after they had finished, they found themselves in each other's arms, a place that was becoming more familiar and comforting to them. Peppy spoke from behind them with a touch of anger, "You better hurry down to the docking bay, they're gonna need both of you down there." Fox nodded and the two of them separated from each other's arms and rejoined at the hand. They slowly walked off the bridge and back to the docking bay, knowing that they could face any challenge that any enemy could toss their way, as long as they were together...


	17. For Krystal and Kaltar, PART 1

Chapter 14: For Krystal and Kaltar, PART 1

Fox and Krystal arrived at the docking bay shortly after leaving the bridge. When the large door slid open in front of them, they could see the fighters of Katt and Falco quickly departing out of the small opening at the end of the long runway. Fox walked with Krystal over to her Arwing and helped her climb the first step of the small stepladder that extended out from the side of the craft. She quickly reached the cockpit and enthusiastically jumped in. Fox yelled up at Krystal as her cockpit window closed, "Be careful and I'll see you down on the planet!" Krystal gave Fox a wink in reply as she activated the ship's thrusters and skillfully guided her Arwing out of the docking bay. Fox smirked as he watched her Arwing fly away, "Heh, I'm glad to see she's finally getting comfortable with these missions..." Fox caught himself before he drifted into thought and mounted his own Arwing. He engaged the main thrusters of his craft and easily piloted it out of the metal hull of the Great Fox and into open space.

Fox's in-ship comm system began to blink as he led his ship towards the green surface of Kaltar. Fox cleared the transmission and Falco's face appeared on the small screen on his ship's consol. "Hey McCloud, Didn't think you were gonna be comin' with us...Didn't see ya in the docking bay the whole time I was there..." Fox responded, "Come on, you didn't think I would want to miss out on all the fun, did you? It's not everyday we get this kind of action." Falco replied cockily, "Whatever, Just don't get in my way and you'll be fine...Now where the heck are we supposed to land?" Fox calmly responded, "Hang on, I'm breaking the atmosphere now..." Fox returned his attention outside the ship's cockpit window as he breached the outer layer of the planet's atmosphere. The ship rumbled slightly as it exited the vacuum of space and entered the air-filled environment of Kaltar. Fox checked his ship's gauges to make sure everything was still operating smoothly and then continued, "Looks like there's a clearing in that forest down there. Falco, let's set down there so the natives can't spot us." Falco replied, "Fine, Whatever you say McCloud, Falco out..." Fox deactivated his comm system and headed for the small clearing in a large gathering of trees. He made sure Katt and Krystal were following him as he descended behind Falco into the dense forest. Fox and the others set down among the huge trees and dismounted from their Arwings.

Fox looked around at the lush, green forest that surrounded him. It was filled with trees that seemed miles high and, displayed their large trunks, were flowers that Fox had never seen in his life. The sound of the leaves rustling in the wind seemed to make it feel like there could be absolutely no danger in the area, it seemed like the most peaceful place he could ever imagine. Krystal walked over to one of the trees and bent over to pick one of the flowers. She delicately cupped her hands around the base of its bright silver bulb. Krystal leisurely raised it to her muzzle and let the pleasant smell of the flower enter through her nose. She commented happily, "This flower is just as beautiful as it smells." Krystal rose from her kneeling position and approached Fox with the flower in hand. "Here, see for yourself." She passed the bulb into Fox's hands, who carefully studied the strange flower. Its bulb was a silver color that gave it the appearance of metal, but it was soft to touch and seemed to shine as the sun hit its surface. As Fox raised the fragile flower to his nose, Falco commented restlessly from behind him, "Fox, we're not here to pick flowers, let's have Peppy send that M.C.D. system down before we run into any problems." Fox purposely ignored him as he smelled the flower. Falco walked up behind him and said in an annoyed voice, "Hello!? Let's get the show on the road!" Fox calmly turned to Falco, "What's the rush! Settle down Falco, I'll get that M.C.D. system down here..." Falco gave him a questioning look, "What? McCloud, are you ok? Maybe those flowers are drugged..." Fox sarcastically replied, "Maybe your right...want a sniff?" Falco quickly jumped back, "No way, I ain't smellin' that thing..." Fox began to play along with Falco's inaccurate assumption, "Whoa...Hey, I think I see something behind you..." Falco turned quickly to see only more trees and flowers, "What are you talkin' about McCloud? I don't see anything." Fox turned to Krystal and gave her a wink, "You see it too, don't ya Krystal?" She immediately caught on and replied, "Yes...that creature is quite large for you to not see it..." Falco began to desperately turn his head to scan the environment, "What!? There's nothing there...I better get you back to the ship McCloud...Seems like that flower got you drugged pretty bad..." Fox and Krystal broke out into laughter. Fox said with a smirk, "Heh, I didn't know you got scared so easily Falco..." Falco replied, now seeing that they were not drugged as he had thought. "Well how the heck am I supposed to react? Heh, and by the way, your pretty good at acting drunk...you been gettin' a lot of practice McCloud?" Fox hesitated to answer, and Krystal suddenly spoke from behind him with a concerned tone of voice, "Fox...Falco...Where is Katt?" Fox and Falco broke their conversation and looked around the area. Fox commented, "Weird, I thought she was standing right there by the Arwings..." Falco climbed up the side of his Arwing and looked around. "I don't see her in any of the Arwings and I don't see her in her ship either..." Krystal naively asked, "Fox...Where do you think she could she be?" Fox thought for a second and replied, "I have no idea...maybe she went off on her own..." Falco angrily commented as he jumped down from his Arwing, "That Katt, What the heck does she think..."

Falco stopped as a loud scream pierced through the quiet forest. Fox and Krystal quickly turned towards the noise. Krystal walked up close to Fox and timidly asked, "...What was that?" Falco lowered his head and answered, "Katt...I know that scream..." Fox jogged up to Falco and urgently responded, "That was Katt? Come on, We gotta help her!" Falco calmly replied, "Let's just get the M.C.D. system set up first and then we can worry about her...ok McCloud?" Fox shook his head and replied, "By that time it may be too late...Let's go after her now!" Falco leaned against the hull of his Arwing with his head still lowered, "Ever think this could all be a trap for us Fox? We're all dead if you make a stupid decision..." Fox glared at him and said, "So your willing to let her die!?" Falco remained silent, which was enough to answer Fox's question. Fox continued, "Well I'm not about to let anyone die...I don't want to lose anyone during this mission...You can stay here if you want...but I'm going after Katt." Falco shrugged and replied, "Hey, It's your funeral..." Fox turned to Krystal and urgently said, "Let's go find Katt." Krystal nodded and they both disappeared into the forest. Falco stayed against the hull of his Arwing and thought to himself, _They can go ahead and do whatever the heck they want to Katt...It's not like I'll be losing anything..._

Fox and Krystal began their search for Katt within the thick underbrush of the forest. There were no paths to help them find their way along, only the occasional scream that shattered through the silent forest. They had no idea where they were or where the were going, they could only hope that they would find something soon...Fox suddenly slowed his pace as he walked, which Krystal immediately noticed and asked nervously, "What is it Fox?" Fox held his hand up in the air and said quietly, "Listen...I think I hear something." They both stopped in place and perked their ears up as they attempted to pick up the sound. For a while, nothing was heard except the wind moving through the leaves that hung over them. Suddenly, their heads shifted in unison as they heard the crack of a breaking tree branch from above them. They saw the limb fall to the ground and a small shadow jumping away into the trees above. Fox muttered quietly to himself, "That's never a good sign..." Krystal asked nervously, "What was that Fox?" Fox thought to himself, _It's probably better not to make her worry... _He answered with a reassuring smile, "It's nothing, I guess it was just an old limb...Nothing to worry about." Krystal took a sigh of relief, "That's good, now let's continue our search for Katt." Fox nodded and they continued to make their way into the forest.

They had been walking for quite some time now and the screaming had stopped long ago. Krystal stopped, panting heavily, and managed to say between breaths, "Fox...can we rest...for a little while...I'm quite tired..." Fox took a sigh out of frustration of no longer having any direction to follow and replied, "I guess that's ok...but a really short one...I can't stop worrying about Katt..." They found a small clearing in the thick foliage of the forest floor and took a seat on a hollow log. Fox pulled his backpack off and set it on the ground. He opened up a small pouch on the side of the green bag and pulled out a small canister. Fox held the container in front of Krystal and said, "I brought some water just in case something like this happened...Do you want some?" Krystal nodded and eagerly took the canister from Fox's hands. She took a few quick sips of the water and rested it back in front of her as she took a breath of air. "Thank you Fox, I haven't done this much walking for quite some time...It was smart of you to..."

Krystal's words we cut off as a scream once again echoed through the forest. Fox stood up quickly and exclaimed, "Katt! That didn't sound like it was that far away...she must be on Krystal, let's get going!" Krystal re-sealed the canister and placed it back into the bag's side pocket. She stood up and took a few clumsy steps forward. She quickly kneeled to the ground and made a painful groaning noise. Fox quickly bent over next to her and asked with concern in his voice, "Krystal...are you ok?" She looked up from the ground, holding the calf muscle of her right leg, "It's just a small cramp...it's not..." She stopped and let out a sharp yelp as she felt the muscle in her leg stiffen. Fox commented, "You can't walk if your leg hurts like that...I guess we could wait a little longer..." Krystal cut him off and looked at him with pain in her eyes, "No, I want to keep going...I won't allow myself to hinder our search to find Katt...There has to be some way..." Fox thought for a second, trying to think something. His ears perked up as an idea appeared in his mind, "I think I've got an idea, I'll need you to put on my backpack..." Krystal looked at him with confused eyes, "What are you planning to do Fox?" Fox replied weakly, not knowing how his idea would go over, "Well, if you're carrying that backpack, I could just carry you around the forest on my back..." Krystal nodded and placed the bag over her shoulders. "That sounds reasonable, are you sure you won't mind all the extra weight..." Fox faced his back towards Krystal and leaned over, "Don't worry about it, I just don't want to force you to walk. That injury could get worst if you push it too hard." Krystal walked to his side and placed one leg over his back. She then hopped up squarely on his back using her other foot. Fox quickly stood up, holding Krystal to his back by linking his arms under her knees. She placed her arms around the back of his neck and said, "Ok, let's go." Fox felt awkward about having Krystal ride on his back, but he quickly put the thought out of his mind and replied, "Ya, She shouldn't be to far from here..."

Fox continued the search with Krystal on his back. Fox felt a little strange with her on his back, but he knew that injuries like that could get much worse, and Fox didn't want to see Krystal in avoidable pain. Krystal gently rested her head against his neck and asked, "Do you think Katt will be alright?" Fox confidently answered, "I'm sure she's fine. We'll worry about that when we find her, ok?" Krystal let out a tired sigh and replied, "Your right...We should just focus on locating her first." Fox agreed, "Ya, It's still weird how she just disappeared like that. Whoever...or whatever took her must have been extremely stealthy to be able to abduct her without us noticing. Hopefully, there won't be to many of..." Fox hesitated as he felt Krystal's grip around his neck soften. He stopped walking and quickly strengthened his hold beneath her legs. Fox looked back over his shoulder and noticed Krystal breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Fox thought with a smirk, _Heh,_ _I guess she just can't stay awake when I'm talking..._

He stared into her face, which was only inches away from his. It wasso smooth and perfect. The small red gem that hung from over her head seemed to somehow enhance her flawless complexion. Just seeing that face made Fox forget the fact that he was in the middle of a highly important mission, and trying to save one of his teammates. Her warm breath hitting the side of his face soothed him; the weight of her body seemed to disappear. He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes as well. _I wish I could tell you everything right now...but... _Fox caught himself before he entered deeper thought and lifted his head up. He kept his eyes on Krystal, not wanting to turn away from her face. _I've really got to get going...Katt could be in serious danger... _Fox hesitantly turned his head away from her and began walking deeper into the forest, but after a few steps, he stopped and turned his head back around towards Krystal. Not fully aware of what he was doing, he slowly crept his muzzle towards Krystal and gave her a gentle kiss on the side of her soft, furry muzzle. Fox kept it there for a short while, enjoying the feeling of the short fur on her muzzle against his lips and nose. He then quickly pulled his head back in surprise as he came to realize what he had just done. Fox felt Krystal's head press tighter against his neck and she muttered in a tired, dreamy voice, "...Fox..." Fox looked at her with soft eyes, _Krystal..._

Fox's focus quickly broke off from Krystal's sleeping face as the sound of rustling leaves surrounded him. He looked around quickly, noticing small figures darting around behind the underbrush of the forest floor. He subconsciously pulled his blaster out from the strap on his right leg and held the weapon out in front of him with one hand, aiming at nothing in particular. The noise stopped suddenly and for a while, nothing more was heard. Nothing moved...Fox knew he was being surrounded, but he couldn't do anything since the strange figures could be hiding behind every bush and tree. He had to place all his trust in his blaster, hoping that would be enough to protect Krystal and himself. He nervously scanned the area, even though the thick foliage obstructed his view of anything over twenty feet away.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small group of what appeared to be raccoons fell from above him and formed a tight circle around the two foxes. They were about as tall as Fox and they were wielding primitive looking bows and quivers of crooked, wooden arrows were strapped around their backs. Fox quietly nudged Krystal's side with his elbow, trying to get her to wake up. One of the larger raccoons spoke, "You are coming with us...our master demands your immediate audience." Fox hesitated as Krystal lifted her head off of his shoulder. She blinked a few times to regain her focus and said in a half-asleep voice, "Fox...are we..." She stopped mid-speech as she saw that they were surrounded. She let out a yelp in surprise as she quickly slid off Fox's back. Fox stared down the raccoon that spoke and answered evenly, "I might go quietly if you tell me the name of your master." The raccoons that surrounded them broke out into a strange high-pitched laughter. The raccoon that spoke earlier slowly approached Fox and responded, "You are not in any kind of position to ask questions like that. You will come with us and you will do it without resistance." Fox remained unmoved, "You're going to have to fight for the privilege." The raccoon lowered his head with a sigh, "I didn't want to have to do this...the master said he wanted to see you both killed with his own eyes...Oh well..." Just before Fox could pull the trigger on his blaster, a small dart hit him in the neck. He quickly fell to the ground as he felt a sharp pain course through his body. Krystal cried sharply as she saw Fox fall in front of her, "No...Fox! ...What have you done!?" He had to use all the energy he had in his body to keep himself from passing out. He kept his eyes open long enough to see the raccoons begin to swarm around Fox and a few of the others restrain Krystal using some rope to tie around her legs and arms. Just before the pain completely overtook him, he could hear the raccoons speaking to Krystal, "Don't worry, He'll be fine for the moment...Heh, as for you, my pretty vixen, We're going to offer you a deal..." Fox blanked out before he could hear him finish..._What are they going to do to you...Krystal...don't give in...I'll find a way to......_

(Back at the landing zone)

Falco was arguing inside himself as he leaned on the side of his Arwing. _I'm sure Fox can take care of himself on a planet like this...I mean, there's no technology here at all as far as I've seen...He has his blaster with him, so I doubt he'll have any trouble on his own...As for Katt...I don't know...I've pretty much given up on her...why else would I let Fox and the blue girl go out after her on their own...If I really cared, I would've gone with them without hesitation...but I just don't know what to think about her anymore...It just doesn't seem like she cares about anyone but herself...just like me I guess...Maybe...we were just fooling ourselves this whole time...It never could've worked out...and it took me all this time to figure that out..._ Falco heard the scream again...It seemed to pierce straight through his heart. He took a deep breath..._Katt...why can't you just leave me alone..._

(In an unknown area)

Fox's breathing was heavy and painful. The throbbing pain from the dart was still present, but slightly less extreme. He slowly opened his eyes and took a few quick blinks to regain his blurry vision. He felt his face against a hard stone floor that felt slightly damp. He turned his head to see a few thick metal bars in front of him. He slowly rose from the ground and leaned up against a cold, stone wall beside him. He slowly looked around the area he had found himself in. He was being held in a small, dark prison chamber. The floor of the room was covered in a light, moist fog and the air he was breathing seemed to be thinner than normal. He stood up from the wall and walked up to the metal bars. He grabbed one in each hand and tried to look as far down the hallway as he could. No one else was being contained in any of the other cells as far as he could tell.

Fox suddenly saw a small beam of light enter into the room from the far end of the hallway as he heard the loud squealing of a door opening. Fox saw one of the raccoons coming down the hallway towards his cell, swinging a small key chain around on his finger. The raccoon stopped in front of Fox's cell and said with a malicious smile, "Well, looks like the fox has finally decided to wake up. Hope you enjoyed your nap, because that was the last one you will ever get the opportunity to take." Fox slammed on the bars and asked angrily, "Where am I!? What have you done with Krystal!?" The raccoon let out a chuckle, "Very good questions, but unfortunately, you won't get any answers from me." A large number of raccoons surrounded Fox's cell and the same raccoon continued, "You'll have to wait and hear it from our master. Don't resist and you will get your answers soon enough." The raccoon turned the key in the small, iron lock and the door swung open. Fox slowly reached down for his blaster, but noticed that it was no longer in its holster. The raccoon laughed in amusement as he tossed Fox's blaster up and down in his hand, "Oh, and don't worry about your weapon, It's in good hands." Fox took a sigh of frustration and allowed himself to be escorted outside the small prison.

Fox gasped in amazement as he realized where he was as he exited the prison building. He and his escorts were walking on top of a wide platform that was elevated high above the forest floor. Several modest, wooden huts, lighted with small torches, were scattered throughout the tree's branches along with many other small platforms that extended over the forest. Fox had never seen or heard of villages like this one. It seemed to almost blend in with the trees themselves. One of the escorts gave Fox and forceful shove against his back, which broke his gaze, and said angrily, "Let's get moving, you wouldn't want to keep the master waiting." Fox shrugged and continued walking along the elevated walkways.

They continued walking among the trees for a while until Fox noticed a large stadium that was also built right into the trees. As the escort got closer to the stadium, Fox could see a mass of the raccoons seated in the grandstands, cheering along with a voice that roared from within the stadium. Fox couldn't understand what the speaker was saying because of the loud echo the voice created among the trees. When they arrived at the front of the huge, wooded stadium, they went to the left of the main entrance and entered in through small open archway. The passage led through a few dusty and cobweb filled tunnels and ended at a large, stone door. The main escort left Fox at the door, while two of the guards stayed behind. The raccoon that had Fox's blaster said as he turned to exit the tunnel, "I hope you can put up a good fight, most of the contestants can't get past the first round...hopefully you prove to be good enough to actually give us a show." Fox turned towards the door and thought to himself, _Great, I'm gonna have to fight? Without a weapon? This could be bad..._

Fox's thoughts were disrupted as he heard the speaker's words leaking through the door in front of him, "...Today, I will bring these fools to the end of their futile journey. They have come to deprive you of the gift I have given to you, but that is something none of you want to lose, correct?" The crowd enthusiastically yelled in harmony, "Ya!" The speaker continued, "Of course! You are willing to work under me for a greater cause. By allowing me to control your minds, you are able to see the glory of my plan to overthrow Corneria to bring about a new age of prosperity." The crowd went crazy as he finished his sentence. _Take over Corneria? What the... _He continued, "Now, without any further delays, I bring to you the members of the rebellious group that wish to stop us. I give you the leader of the accursed Star Fox team, Fox McCloud." Fox quickly stepped back as the stone door in front of him gradually rumbled open. He hesitated to enter the arena, but was helped along with a hard push by one of the guards behind him. He stumbled out into the dusty arena floor to be welcomed by wild booing and mocking comments from the crowd. Fox raised his sight to where the speaker was standing to see a very familiar cloaked figure standing atop a high, stone balcony. Fox yelled, "It's you! The one from the...What are you doing here!? Where is Krystal!?" The speaker ignored Fox and continued, "Fox McCloud will be fighting for his life against a few of your greatest warriors. The winner shall receive a prize beyond comparison!"

The figure motioned for the guards behind him to reveal two prisoners that had been captured. Fox focused his eyes as he tried to recognize the silhouettes being forced out of the shadows by the guards. The cloaked figure continued, "The warrior who puts Fox McCloud to his death will receive the hand of one of these lovely females." The crowd went wild with whistles and whooping as the two girls where revealed to the crowd. Fox's ears fell flat against the side of his head as he yelled desperately, "Krystal! Katt! You...Give them back right now before I..." The figure cut him off and retorted, "Before you what? You'll soon find that you do not have much time to do anything after I unleash our first challenger." Fox turned as a large raccoon exited from one of the large doors on the inside of the arena floor. The speaker happily announced, "Let the battle commence!"

Fox quickly took a defensive position as he studied his opponent. The raccoon seemed slightly taller than the ones he had seen earlier and a little more muscular. He wore a light piece body armor around his chest and neck and was wielding a large, wooden club with several metal shards protruding from the top. Fox knew that this may be a tough battle with no weapon, but he had to live. He had to stay alive so he could save Krystal and Katt. It may have seemed impossible, but there was no way he was going to just give up. Fox closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could on what he had to do...

_The whole mission could end here if I am defeated...One of the girls will be killed...the other be forced to live with the one that defeats me...and the entire Lylat system may be overtaken...There's no way I could lose a battle this important...so much rests in the balance...I have to win...failure...is not an option..._


	18. For Krystal and Kaltar, PART 2

Chapter 15: For Krystal and Kaltar, PART 2

Fox's eyes snapped open as he heard the raccoon's footsteps sprinting towards him, holding the metal-tipped club above his head. Fox patiently waited for his opponent to get closer so he could make his move. The raccoon jumped into the air a few yards away from Fox and let out a loud scream as he fell back towards the ground where Fox was standing. Fox flexed his knees and rolled safely to the side, easily avoiding the raccoon's aggressive attack. Fox exited his roll back onto his feet and quickly faced his opponent, who was still trying to recover from the mis-footing that resulted from his failed attack. Fox took advantage of the raccoon's clumsy steps and attempted to knock the metal-tipped club free from his hand with a swift downward kick. The blow connected, but the raccoon was able to keep a firm hold on his weapon. Fox quickly jumped away as his opponent tried to counter with another swipe from his club.

The raccoon began to circle Fox, holding his weapon in front of him, making sure that Fox did not make an attempt to attack. Fox slowly circled with the raccoon, taking deep breaths as he went. Suddenly, the raccoon darted towards Fox in a zigzag pattern, moving one direction and then quickly shifting to the other. Fox held his ground, making sure that he would not make a wrong move and get thrown of balance. He would wait until the raccoon made that mistake for him. Fox's opponent broke off from his attack pattern and charged straight for him. The raccoon swung the club hard in a circular motion, which spun him into a quick pirouette. Fox saw the attack coming and quickly ducked under the spinning attack. Fox took a short hop underneath the swinging club and threw his foot into the raccoon's knee, causing him to fall to the ground and stopping his rotation. Fox stood up quickly and tried once again to jar the club loose from his opponents hand using the same downwards kick, but the raccoon rolled back in the dirt and quickly regained his footing as Fox's boot flew just past him and hit nothing but air. Fox kept his balance and watched his opponent hesitantly lower his weapon.

The two contestants paused momentarily, desperately trying to catch their breath. Fox could hear the stands exploding with different cheers for the raccoon, yet among all the voices in the stadium, one stood out to Fox. It was the only voice in the crowd that was cheering for him instead of against him. Despite the fact that thousands of others were screaming and chanting in the crowd, it was the only one Fox was able to focus on. It was the only voice he needed to hear to give him the strength to continue fighting. It shouted, "Don't give up Fox! I know you can do it!"

_Krystal...I won't let you down..._

Fox barred his teeth and faced his opponent with a new determination. He looked up at the raccoon with a snarl and suddenly took a quick charge towards him. His opponent was taken slightly off guard, but was able to take a fast swipe at Fox just as he came within arms reach. Fox bent down to avoid the attack, and when it was clear of danger, Fox leaped up towards the raccoon and gave him a solid punch to his unprotected face. The force from the blow wrenched the raccoon's head off to the side as he fell clumsily towards the ground. Fox quickly took the opportunity to kick the club free from his opponent's hands, sending it against the surrounding arena wall. The raccoon rose back to his feet slowly and swung his arm to strike Fox with his club, but quickly realized that it was no longer in his hand. Fox swiftly grabbed the raccoon's outstretched arm and twisted it hard, causing the raccoon to scream out in pain. Fox quickly let go of his opponents arm and circled back around to the front of his opponent, who was still screaming in pain. Fox took a hard shot at his opponent with his right fist and followed it up with a jab kick to the stomach, which sent the raccoon sprawling onto the ground face down, gasping for breath. Fox quickly knelt beside the raccoon and removed the light body armor that he was wearing. He slid his arms through the two small, wooden holes in the top of the armor and fitted it securely around himself. Since the raccoons here were about the same size as Fox, his newly acquired armor fit almost perfectly.

The raccoon had failed to make any movements for a long time, and the cloaked figure responded in disgust, "Take him away, this match is over." A few other raccoons dressed in white robes rushed out onto the field and carried Fox's unconscious opponent out off the arena. Fox looked up at the balcony where the figure was standing and gave him a cocky smirk while trying to regain his breath. The crowd went ballistic with booing and began throwing objects onto the field at Fox. The figure raised his hands to calm the audience down and said, "My friends! There is no need to worry! That was only the first and weakest opponent for our friend Fox McCloud. His death is imminent and your planet along with the rest of the universe will be freed!" The crowd forgot about Fox and was now wildly rallying behind their master's voice. Fox looked around at the crowd and thought of how everyone of them were being forced to cheer for someone who ruined their lives, having to watch their own kind being wounded right in front of them, and they could only cheer. Fox looked up at the shadowed figure in disgust and yelled, "How can you do this!? You make them cheer against their will. They sit and watch their own kind fighting and hurting, and you make then cheer? Is that something you find entertaining!? There's no way I'm gonna let you get away with this and turn the whole Lylat System into your slaves!" The cloaked figure let out a booming laugh, "You are bold to speak of things you know so little about Fox McCloud...The lives of these people mean nothing to me. Why would I bother trying to appease them when I can simply take over their minds and bend them to my every wish? It brings me great pleasure seeing them forced to cheer while their once useless feelings may tell them otherwise. That is why I striped their minds from them. They are now able to realize things that were thought impossible during the time they used their own minds. They can see the brilliance of my plan, which is something you and your group cannot seem to grasp. They know that when you are out of the way, no one will be able to stop me! The only two remaining from that planet will be gone from existence."

_The only two remaining from what planet? What the heck is he talking is filled with all kinds of animals, what two is he talking about?_

Fox shook himself from thought and looked up at him with a confused and aggressive sneer, "I'll never let you get away with that! Too many lives are at risk." The figure laughed and replied, "And that, my friend, is why I must kill you and end your futile quest." The figure raised his arm and signaled for another of the stone doors to open, "Reveal the next challenger now!"

Fox quickly turned from the figure standing above him and focused on the slowly opening stone door behind him. The silhouette walked out into the light so that Fox could see his opponent clearly. He was a very large raccoon, at least a foot taller than the others and very muscular. He wore thick wooden body armor around his upper body and most of his legs. A thin wooded helmet that covered his face and neck protected his head. And at his side he held a large sword. The entire blade was crafted of thin rock that was grinded into an extremely sharp edge on each side of the blade. Fox was busy contemplating how he would defeat his opponent as the figure again yelled over the field, "Let the fighting commence!"

Fox kept his ground as the raccoon slowly approached him, holding his sword at his side. Fox still remained stationary, even as his opponent walked into close range. Suddenly, the raccoon let out a loud scream and thrusted the sword straight towards Fox. Fox quickly reacted and back fliped to safety as the sword missed him by inches. Fox swiftly regained his feet and once again found his defensive posture. The raccoon let out a growl and took a hard swipe at Fox. He quickly jumped to the side and then took a few steps back out of the swords range. Fox hunched over slightly as he tried to regain his breath from this and the last match. _I can't keep running or I'll get worn out...I need to think of an attack, but that guy has such thick armor...I need a weapon to fight him..._ Fox again dodged the raccoon's attack and readjusted his foot positioning. He looked up at the tall raccoon and saw that he was not about to wear out any time soon. As the raccoon again approached Fox, something behind his opponent caught his eye._ That'll work_ _perfectly! _Fox took his focus off his opponent and ran as fast as he could around the outside wall of the arena. The raccoon chased after him, but his movement was hindered by the amount of body armor he had equipped. Fox kept his momentum as he swiftly bent over and picked up the metal-tipped club his last opponent had used. Fox stopped and felt the object in his hands. It was heavier than he expected and some of the metal shards on the club had fallen off, but Fox knew it would be enough to help him gain the victory.

Fox held the heavy club in front of him; making sure that his opponent knew he could fight back. The raccoon didn't seem to care as he quickly rushed towards Fox and took an aggressive swipe at him with his sword. Fox ducked under the sword, which sliced into the thick, wooden barricade around the arena floor. The raccoon struggled to pull it out and Fox quickly took advantage. He took a few sidesteps behind his opponent and threw all his weight into swinging the heavy club. The blow connected the back off his armor and also grazed over his unprotected arm. The armor cracked slightly and didn't affect the raccoon at all, but when the metal tipped club ripped through his arm, large chucks of his skin and fur were torn off in several places, and they began to drizzle blood down his arm. The raccoon let out a cry of pain, which only seemed to give him even more strength. He ripped his sword out from the wall and quickly turned back to Fox as his arm began to produce a puddle of blood beneath him. The raccoon let out a deafening scream and swung the sword at Fox with all his strength. Fox quickly spaced out both hands on the wooden club and held it in front of himself vertically. When the sword hit the thick piece of wood, Fox almost fell over from the force of the blow, but as he expected, the sword had again become lodged inside the wood. Fox twisted the club hard and the raccoon unexpectantly lost the grip on his sword. Both weapons flipped behind Fox and landed a safe distance away.

The crowd was erupting with mixed cheers as they watched the spectacle below. The cloaked figure stood patiently on the stone balcony, not seeming to be at all worried with the outcome of the fight. Krystal was leaning as far over the hand railing as she could without falling off as she eagerly cheered Fox on. Katt tried to look like she was maintaining her composure, keeping her arms crossed and her gaze steady, but inside she was desperately hoping that Fox could earn victory.

Both opponents stared each other down with no weapons between them. They were both breathing heavily as they exchanged hostile glances. The raccoon was holding onto his badly bleeding arm, but kept an angry gaze fixed on Fox. He suddenly rushed at Fox and threw out a hard punch towards his chest. Fox was caught off guard and took the blow to the right side of his chest. He took a few clumsy steps backwards, but was able to recover quickly because his newly acquired body armor had absorbed most of the blow. The raccoon quickly planted his feet and took another shot at Fox. Fox was able to anticipate this attack and easily jumped clear of the raccoon's fist. Fox quickly countered with his own punch, but it was thrown to the side as the raccoon turned and blocked the attack with his arm. He then tried to quickly retaliate with a punch of his own. Fox sidestepped to avoid the attack and swiftly returned the attack with a hard kick to the raccoons already beaten arm. The raccoon let out a loud, painful scream as the treads on the bottom of Fox's boot badly agitated the open gashes on his arm, making them produce even more blood. The raccoon slowly knelled on the ground and grimaced as the pain from his arm began to overwhelm him. The blood it produced had already created a large puddle of blood beneath him in the dirt. The raccoon let out a few more painful screams as the wound began to spurt blood viciously. It ran down his armor and legs and had already soaked into all the fur he had on his arm. He let out one final, painful scream before he passed out in the puddle of blood beneath him.

The cloaked figure standing above Fox let out a booming laugh as he announced, "Well done Fox McCloud, you're more of a challenge than I had expected. You have only one opponent left. Are you sure you won't give up now? Perhaps I could find some use for you and your companions." Fox stared down at the defeated raccoon, who laid in the puddle of blood. He slowly looked up at the cloaked figure with anger in his eyes, but talking came hard as he tried to catch his breath. The figure continued, "Are you that tired already my friend? I hope you can still muster the strength for one last match. I would hate to see you killed without a fight." Fox finally caught with breath and screamed, "You! You are...forcing me to kill innocent animals...that have done...nothing to deserve any of this! I'll...make you pay for what you've done..." The cloaked figure laughed and responded, "Defeat me!? Do you realize where you are? I could send this entire tribe of mindless beings after you right now. You would have little chance at victory I'm afraid." Fox provocatively replied, "Then why don't you!? Why don't you just kill all of us right now!?" The figure responded, "My friend, I am not dishonorable enough to do something like that. Besides, It is much more enjoyable to see you fight for the lives of everyone in your group." He let out a wicked laugh that seemed to shake the entire stadium. "And with that said, I invite the next and final challenger onto the field. It has been a pleasure watching you fight with such valor Fox McCloud, but I'm afraid it all ends here."

Fox hesitated to turn around when he heard another of the stone doors opening from behind him. He wiped the heavy sweat from his mouth and eyes as he slowly turned to see his last opponent. His next opponent wielded a huge axe, which was about half the size of Fox himself. It was also wearing heavy armor around his entire body, leaving only his face exposed. The creature itself was twice the size of Fox, but he didn't seem to notice any of this as he stared into the face of the creature. He froze in place when he realized what it was...A Sharpclaw.

_What!? A Sharpclaw? What the heck are one of those doing here...I thought that they all stayed on Dinosaur Planet...Or did that cloaked guy take over Dinosaur Planet too...This is insane...Is there anyway to defeat that thing? At least I had Krystal's staff back then to fight with...this could be bad..._

"Let Fox McCloud's final battle commence!" Fox broke out of his thoughts as the cloaked figure's words echoed thought the stadium. He refocused on his large opponent and desperately tried to figure out how to defeat him. The Sharpclaw slowly walked towards Fox holding the axe just to his side. Fox back peddled slightly to give himself more time to think. The Sharpclaw noticed that he was not making much ground on his small opponent and broke out into its version of a sprint, which was more like a clumsy waddle. Fox soon found himself against a wall with no more room to back up. The Sharpclaw came within a few feet and raised his huge axe above his head. Fox quickly dove well to the side as the giant axe ripped into the thin outer wall of the arena, easily cutting the length of the wood. It turned around to face Fox as he pulled his axe out of the wall. Fox tried to stay behind his opponent, knowing that he was far more agile than his large adversary. The Sharpclaw let out a frustrated grunt as he tried to find Fox behind him and spun around 180 degrees as he swung his axe out in front of him. Fox didn't see the attack coming and took a hit to his right shoulder. The blade mostly cut into the corner of his body armor, causing little damage to that area, but the axe had also cut slightly into his shoulder. It was not a large cut, but it was deep and painful. The sore began bleeding as he felt the pain pierce into his arm. He let out a painful scream as he jumped away from the Sharpclaw to avoid another attack. The crowd was bursting with excitement to see Fox draw blood for the first time. The roar was deafening and unencouaging, but Fox was able to draw strength from the anger that accumulated from hearing the crowd cheering against him.

Fox quickly dashed towards his opponent in an attempt an attack on the seemingly impenetrable enemy. The Sharpclaw swung his axe as Fox approached and directed its blade towards his head. Fox had anticipated this attack and jumped into the air. The blade passed well under him and he delivered a hard kick to the side of the Sharpclaw's exposed face. Its head jerked slightly to the side, but didn't seem to receive much pain from the blow. Fox fell to the ground and quickly jumped away from the axe's range. The Sharpclaw let out another low-pitched grunt and simply threw the axe out of his claws and towards the unexpecting Fox. The large axe soared through the air headed directly at Fox. He attempted to jump out of the way, but his reaction came a little to late as the axe crashed into him. The flat of the axe smashed into the side of his face and he was sent sprawling onto the ground. The flat of the axe didn't cause as much damage as the blade had, but his sight became blurred and he could feel a small amount of blood running from his nose and mouth. He tried to regain his focus before the Sharpclaw could reclaim his axe, but the painful impact from such a large and heavy weapon was too great to recover from as quickly as he wanted. He slowly leaned up on his arms and let out a small groan in pain. He desperately looked around to find his opponent, but his vision was still unclear and everything seemed blurry. Fox clumsily attempted to stand up, but quickly found himself with his back to the ground as the Sharpclaw placed one of it's heavy feet on top of his stomach, holding his axe to his side. Fox saw the axe and realized that he had no chance of escape. The Sharpclaw let out a strange laugh as he held the axe in front of him. He held its blade just above Fox's head and didn't move it any further. The figure spoke from above the contestants, "Hahaha! I'm afraid this is the end for you Fox McCloud. But I'm an honorable creature you see. Do you wish to say any last words to any of your companions?" The crowd went completely silent as they awaited the defeated vulpine's answer. Fox closed his eyes as he realized his end was near. All the things he had worked so hard to achieve...would it really end here?

_It's over...I've failed my mission...for Corneria...for my team...for all of Lylat...and for you...Krystal...I wish I could just come out and say it in front of everyone here...As my last...dying words...Why would I have to wait until the end to tell you...I'm sorry I couldn't save anyone...I've failed you...I've failed Cerinia...the scroll...I guess this was my destiny...the one you had planned for me must've been for someone else..._

The figure shouted from above, "You have nothing to say to your pathetic team? Nothing at all? This is the last time you will ever gaze upon them, and yet you can say nothing...you are a pathetic leader I must say." Fox gritted his teeth, he wanted to answer, but he was just too weak to say anything. The cloaked figure continued, "Very well then. If you have nothing left to say, then neither do I. My servant, you may now kill the fox...Farewell, my admirable adversary..."

Fox took his final glance up at Krystal, who was crying uncontrollably. _I'm sorry...it had to end like this..._ Fox saw the Sharpclaw raise the axe above his head from the corner of his eye. He took a long sigh and again closed his eyes tightly, knowing that it was the last breath he would take. The Sharpclaw let out a loud grunt as he began the axe downward at Fox's neck. Krystal shouted desperately from the balcony, "No...This can't happen! Fox...!"


	19. For Krystal and Kaltar, PART 3

Chapter 16: For Krystal and Kaltar, PART 3

Time itself seemed to freeze as Fox sensed the large blade rushing towards his head. Hundreds of different thoughts began running through his mind, _The...end? It can't everyone will suffer...am I giving up? There is no escape...Is there any way out of this...? I can't take the pain...I have failed...or have I...This is not what I had planned...It's too soon...I have to live...and I'm not giving up yet...I can't die...not yet...but what can I do...it really is the end...isn't it? Am I really just going to accept this fate...no...No, I can't...there has to be some way..._

Suddenly, a quiet blast came from out of nowhere. Fox heard something hit the Sharpclaw and felt a large amount of blood splash down to the ground. Fox felt the pressure of the Sharpclaw's heavy foot release from his chest. He quickly opened his eyes to see the axe fall inches from his head with the Sharpclaw following shortly after. Fox rolled out of the Sharpclaw's way as it fell onto the ground where Fox had laid seconds before. Fox jumped onto his feet and looked back at the Sharpclaw. He had a large hole in his head that was spewing blood from both ends, creating another large puddle of blood on the dusty arena floor.

_How did I get out of that one alive? Looks like someone shot this Sharpclaw with a blaster...but...they don't have blasters on this planet...Wait..._

Fox looked back up to the balcony where his other teammates were to see a large fight breaking out. Katt and Krystal were no longer there, but had jumped into the surrounding grandstands and were sprinting down to the arena floor. Fox clumsily ran over to the wall they were approaching and waited as they jumped down into the arena. Fox immediately found himself in the arms of a teary eyed vixen. She worriedly stuttered, "Fox...Fox...You were...I didn't know...I thought it was..." Fox held her slightly tighter and replied, "It's ok Krystal...I'm fine...It's alright now..." Krystal looked up at him with a relieved smile and placed her head firmly against his neck. Katt spoke from behind them in an aggravated voice, "Hey, come on you two, save that for later. This isn't over yet, we've got to help him." Fox looked over Krystal's head and asked, "Who are you talking about?" Katt responded impatiently, "The guy that saved you, who did you think? He's up there fighting the guards that were holding us." Fox nodded and gently removed Krystal from his neck. She also nodded as she wiped the remaining tears in her eyes. They all quickly turned to run back up the grandstands and help Fox's rescuer.

Just as the group climbed over the outer wall of the arena, they heard a voice shouting from above them, "No, get outta here Fox, I can take care of these suckers on my own. I'll meet you outside." Fox hesitated as he identified the voice, "Falco? I thought it was you! What are you doing here!?" The voice yelled back, "What else? Just saving you butt like always Fox! Now get outta here!" Fox replied, "No way, you're going to need help!" Fox saw one of the guards pin Falco against the balcony's hand railing as he responded impatiently, "This is...no problem, just get the heck outta here McCloud!" Fox hesitantly nodded towards Katt and Krystal and they all turned around to leave.

As they jumped back down to the arena floor, they were meet by a wave of raccoons. They all charged at the same time at Fox's small group. Fox quickly looked around the stadium, looking for a way to escape. He knew he would have a hard time fighting after all the strength he had used. Fox turned away from the approaching enemies and saw one of the stone doors behind him. He ran towards it and desperately began searching for a switch to open the large, stony surface. Katt and Krystal joined in, but there was nothing to find. Katt quickly explained, "The switches are up on the balcony...Looks like were gonna have to fight." Fox hesitantly nodded and took a deep breath to concentrate.

Just as the raccoons came within attacking range, the stone door suddenly opened from behind them. A blue figure fell from above them and landed softly on the ground in front of them. He quickly stood up and ran for the newly opened door. The group quickly followed him through to dark tunnels that led outside of the stadium. The sound of the raccoons chasing them gradually began to decrease as they got further from the stadium.

The blue figure stopped and turned around to face the stadium. He took a few long breaths and said, "That was easy. I was...hoping for a little more of a challenge...but I guess I'll take what I can get." Katt rolled her eyes and continued walking down the elevated walkways of the tree lined village. Fox replied in-between breaths, "So...What made you come after us...It's not really something I'm used to seeing you do..." Falco replied with his hands behind his head, "I had Peppy send down that...M.C.D. thing...but it kept sayin' some crap about you being a user or something..." Fox responded, "That's right...I'm the only one that can activate the system..." Falco retorted, "Well that's pretty stupid...Whatever, let's just get back there so we can leave." Fox looked around and realized, "Uhh...How are we supposed to get down?" Falco responded with a smirk, "Man, you are helpless...When I got here they had these elevator things that can get you to the forest floor. It's somewhere down this pathway." The group turned as the sound of fast approaching footsteps reappeared among the trees. They could see the large crowd of raccoon's chasing quickly after them. Katt yelled from a short distance down the pathway, "Hey you three, there's a lift right over here! Are you gonna stand there and let them attack you or are you coming with me?" Falco shrugged and let out a sigh as he ran towards the lift Katt was standing on, while Fox and Krystal followed close behind.

The lift was a small wooden platform with a thick vine that supported the platform from the trees above. The group huddled closely together on the small, wooden lift and waited for its surface to automatically lower. After a few short seconds, they realized that it was not going anywhere by itself. Falco impatiently exclaimed, "What the heck is wrong with this thing!?" Fox calmly responded, "Settle down, there has to be some way to lower this thing." Krystal leaned over and grabbed another vine that was hanging freely on the side of the lift. She gave a curious tug and to her surprise the platform lowered slightly. The group lost their balance slightly as the platform jerked downward. Krystal said, "It appears that we can use this vine to lower the platform." Falco rolled his eyes and replied, "No kidding..." Fox walked over to the vine and began pulling at a steady rate, causing the platform to quickly descend. The raccoons above them began screaming furiously as they saw their target escaping to the forest floor. Falco sighed, "Looks like we made a clean escape..." Katt abruptly responded, "Hang on, looks like their not done yet." The group looked up to see some of the raccoons jumping off the edge of the walkway above, trying to land on the small lift. All of them missed the platform as they fell and were crushed on the forest floor. Fox watched in horror as their bodies seemed to shatter when they hit the ground. Fox thought out loud, "I never knew mind control could be used this way...they are being forced to sacrifice themselves mindlessly...and there's nothing they can do to help it..." His crew seemed to be thinking the same things as they listened to Fox's words in silence, only the noises of the screaming raccoons above could be heard. Fox tried to ignore the scene as the lift slowly continued to approach the ground. The four simultaneously dismounted the platform as it contacted the ground and began sprinting through the forest.

Katt asked dryly while still running, "So Fox...Do you know exactly where we're going?" Fox hesitated and Katt added as she slowed her running to a jog, "Great, so we're lost?" The rest of the team slowed down as Falco commented, "You really don't know where we're going McCloud? We're sitting ducks here in the forest. Those little raccoon guys could be hiding anywhere in here." Fox nodded and replied weakly, "Ya I know but..." Fox paused as he looked up at the top of the trees. He looked up into to sky and thought as he watched the clouds slowly glide past. Suddenly an idea sprung into his mind, "Wait...the sky! The Great Fox!" Katt asked impatiently with a raised eyebrow, "Uhh...okay. How exactly are the sky and the Great Fox gonna help us here Foxboy?" Fox searched through the open spaces in the treetops until he found what he was looking for. He raised his finger up towards the sky and said, "The Great Fox is that way. If we head in that direction, we should be able to find the Arwings somewhere underneath it since the Geo-synchronized orbit keeps the ship above one spot on the planet's surface." Katt replied, "Makes sense to me...I guess it's better than just runnin' around hoping we find..."

Katt cut herself off as a loud rustling noise was heard from the surrounding brush. Katt's ears perked up as she asked quietly, "You hear that? It might be our little friends from the stadium..." Just as she finished her sentence, a group of raccoons jumped from the surrounding brush and created a tight circle around the four of them. Fox looked around for a way out, but they were helplessly outnumbered. One of the raccoons stepped forward and announced with empty eyes, "Our master has requested for your immediate execution. We will not allow you to get away with hindering our master's plans any longer." Falco quietly pulled his blaster and whispered back at Fox, "Don't worry, I can blast our way outta this, just buy me a little more time so I can figure out who to shoot." Fox nodded slightly and began talking with the raccoon, "Your master is powerful, It would be stupid for us to try to escape." The raccoon nodded, "That is correct, so if you don't mind, we will kill you now..." Fox continued speaking, "Can I make one last request?" The raccoon continued firmly, "I'm afraid you've already been given the chance at that. You will be..."

Suddenly a barrage of blaster fire erupted from behind Fox. Falco screamed, "Come on! I've blown open a hole!" Fox turned without hesitation and ran towards the bloody, body-filled gap Falco had created. They carefully stepped between each body as they attempted to break free from the raccoons. The raccoon that had been talking earlier screamed out as he saw the four he had been sent to destroy escaping, "Fire! Don't let them get away!" The raccoons that stood around him revealed the bows and arrows that Fox had seen them carrying earlier. They began to unleash a hail of arrows towards Fox and his teammates.

The arrows whistled past them as they continued running through the thick underbrush. The group of raccoons seemed to run with them as the arrows kept falling. Luckily, the foliage that surrounded them provided them with sufficient cover. Many of the arrows became lodged in trees or became entwined in the bushes that surrounded them. Fox and the others used this to their advantage as they continued sprinting through the forest, making sure that they were covered by the thick undergrowth that grew around them.

Fox yelled as he finally saw their small, metal Arwings glowing in the sun, "Right over there! The Arwings!" Falco added as the group now sprinted directly towards the Arwings, "I think the...M.C.D. thing is somewhere behind the Arwings. I'll stay back and pick a few more of these raccoons guys off while the rest of you get that system ready!" Fox quickly looked over his shoulder and replied, "There's no way you'll be able to hold them all off! Are you sure you want to do this!?" Falco smirked and replied, "No problem! What's a bow and arrow against my blaster? It'll be a piece of cake!" Fox nodded and returned his focus to the fast approaching Arwings.

They quickly arrived at the Arwings and Fox could see the M.C.D. system set up a few yards behind the landing area. Fox, Krystal, and Katt continued running as they passed the Arwings towards the M.C.D. system, while Falco took cover behind his own Arwing and began picking off the fast approaching raccoons who where still firing a stream of arrows at them.

Fox arrived at the M.C.D. system and found the small screen on the center of the machine. It read, "User Fox McCloud: Hand and eye scan...proceed?" Fox found the hand scanner just to the side of the screen and watched as a small bar on the screen slowly filled showing the completion percentage of the hand scan. Fox could not see behind him, but he could hear the sound of rapid blaster fire and what seemed like an unending hail of arrows clanking off the hull of the Arwing Falco was taking cover behind.

The small bar finally filled and the machine announced, "Hand Next process: Eye scan." Fox hastily found the eye scanner and quickly placed his right eye into the device. A bright red light slowly began to scan back and forth over his eye. He could hear Falco yelling from behind him, "Fox, hurry up! I can't hold these guys off forev...Argh!" Falco let out a deafening scream as one of the arrows pierced into his side. Katt suddenly screamed out, "Falco...No!" She seemed to have surprised herself as she took a step back. Katt now hesitated to help as she saw Falco fall to the ground, moaning in pain. She quickly shook off her mixed thoughts and ran over to help Falco.

Fox breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the machine announce, "Eye scan complete, Activate system now?" Fox quickly withdrew his face from the machine and pressed the flashing green activation button on the small screen. Fox turned to Falco to see him lying on the ground bleeding from his side. Katt had taken his blaster and was furiously firing at the raccoons. He wanted to run over and help them, but knew they would be fine soon enough as he heard the machine announce, "Activation commencing...Mind Control Forcefield now uploading..."

The fighting quickly came to an end as the piercing screech of the M.C.D. system rang loudly through the trees. The raccoon's screaming now came from pain instead of anger. They fell to the ground desperately trying to block out the terrible noise by covering their ears. Fox and the others soon found themselves doing the same.

The agonizing screams from both the M.C.D. system and the raccoons lasted for a few minutes, and the whole time they continued screaming in terrible pain. Fox thought to himself as he tried to block out the screeching sound the M.C.D. system produced, _I wonder just how painful it must feel to have your mind freed of mind control... I guess I'm just glad I don't have to put up with it...the stupid noise from the M.C.D. system is enough to drive me insane without it screwin' with my mind..._

The raccoons screaming abruptly ended seconds before the M.C.D. system also finished emitting it's high-pitched sound. Fox quickly returned to his feet and jogged over to Krystal who was still lying on the ground with her arms over her head. He leaned over and asked, "Are you ok? The M.C.D. system is set up and we should be fine now..." Krystal flipped over onto her back and sat up straight. She sighed and looked over at Falco, "I am fine, but I don't think I'm the one we need to worry about now." Fox glanced over to the Arwings to see Falco still bleeding slightly from his side, groaning in pain. Katt hovered just above him, trying to do all she could to help with his wound, which was very little. Fox offered Krystal his hand to help her up. She quickly accepted his hand and rose to her feet. Krystal walked over to Falco and placed one of her hands on his side, letting the strange, soft blue light enter into his wound. Katt watched in amazement as the wound seemed to heal over almost instantly. Krystal placed her other hand on his forehead and announced, "He will be fine. He is just unconscious from the pain he has experienced. He should wake up soon." Katt breathed a silent sigh of relief, but tried to hide it as she jumped into the cockpit of her small, pink ship. She yelled back as she activated the fighter's engines, "If we're all finished here, I'm gonna head back to the Great Fox. I really don't want to stick around if I'm just gonna have to listen to that bird whining the whole way back. See ya later!" With that, the cockpit window closed and Katt quickly ascended into the sky above.

"Wha...What the heck? What happened..." The two vulpines looked down in unison as Falco spoke. Fox smirked and replied, "You took an arrow to the side and passed out..." Falco looked over at Fox and replied, "Me? Pass out? I don't think so McCloud." Falco slowly rose onto his arms and looked around the forest floor. "So are all those raccoons...dead?" Fox shook his head and responded, "No, They should all just be unconscious..." Falco replied weakly as he felt the healed over gash on his side, "So we can get outta here right? We completed the mission?" Fox nodded and replied, "Ya, you can get back to the Great Fox if you want. I need to stay down here for a while and try to get some information about this cloaked guy..." Falco stood up slowly and walked over to his Arwing, "You're gonna be ok on your own? I'd hate it if I had to come back down here and rescue you again McCloud." Fox flippantly waved his hand and relied, "Just get outta here..." Falco saluted from the cockpit of his Arwing and slowly climbed through the trees and out of sight.

Fox took his attention away from the tops of the trees and returned them to the forest floor. He looked around and saw what must have been hundreds of the raccoons lying stiffly on the ground. Krystal walked next to him silently and said, "Actually, I'm really more worried about you. You received quite a bad cut during your battle. Is it still bleeding?" Fox looked over at his shoulder and felt the new skin that was beginning to cover it. "It looks like it's going to heal on its own. It doesn't hurt too bad, I'll be fine..." Krystal took a sigh of relief and replied, "That's good to hear." Krystal paused for a moment and gently continued, "You seem to fight with such courage...even against such overwhelming odds...Weren't you at all worried that you might be defeated?" Fox turned his eyes to her and responded, "It's impossible not to think about that...I just try to keep those negative thoughts out of my mind and concentrate on what I can do to succeed." Fox hesitated and continued weakly, "But when the Sharpclaw had me pinned to the ground...I knew it would require a miracle...Luckily for me, Falco came along at just the right time." Krystal took his hand and replied, "You have a strong will Fox...stronger than I could ever imagine having myself..." Fox responded, "I don't know if I would've been able to fight like I did without you...I could hear you cheering over every other voice in the stadium...Hearing your few words of encouragement among all those insults may have been what gave me the strength to fight..." Krystal gave him a gentle smile as she took his other hand and replied, "I'm glad I could be of help. I felt so powerless watching you fight alone...I wanted to do everything I could..." Fox replied with a smile, "Don't worry, you did more than enough. And besides, we've managed to free another planet..." Krystal gently leaned her head against Fox's shoulder and responded, "I wonder just how many there are that we have yet to..."

Krystal cut herself off as the sound of a painful moan arose from behind them. They quickly turned to see one of the larger raccoons slowly moving on the ground. He stood up off the forest floor and mumbled in a confused tone of voice, "...What...Where are we...what has happened? My tribe...How could this happen...?" He turned to the two foxes and took a surprised step back. His eyes became filled with anger as he asked, "Who are you...Where did you come from? Did you two...cause all of this!? Tell me...what have you done to my tribe!" Fox hesitated and stepped forward to face the raccoon. "I am Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team. My team and I were sent here on a mission to save the planet from..." The raccoon cut him off and retorted, "Save the planet!? You have destroyed my entire tribe! Can you not see their motionless bodies in front of your very eyes!? This is not..." Fox took back control of the conversation, "They aren't dead, they are just unconscious! They'll be fine in a little while." The raccoon walked over to one of his tribe members and placed his hand on its chest. He lowered his head as he felt the creature's heart still beating. He stood up again and lost the anger in his eyes, "I am sorry. It seems as though you are correct. They are still alive. But, may I ask...what exactly was your business on this planet?" Fox replied, "We were sent here by order of General Pepper to liberate this planet from what is known as mass mind control." The raccoon placed his hand under his nose and responded inquisitively, "Mind control you say?" Fox nodded, "Ya, It's where your mind is taken over by an outside force, causing you to lose all ability to act on your own." The raccoon stroked the gray hair on the end of his chin, "I see, well in that case, I am glad you came to our assistance. Judging by what I see in front of me, I believe there was quite a large battle that has taken place, and I am sorry for any damage we have caused to you." Fox placed his hand behind his head and smirked, "It's no problem, we suffered one minor injury and that's about it. It's all part of the job."

Fox watched as all the raccoons behind their leader began to rise from the ground as well. They all circled around their leader and fearfully asked, "What has happened?" "Who are these creatures?" "What are we to do great leader?" The large raccoon let out a jovial laugh, "Do not worry my tribe members, we are perfectly safe!" One of the raccoon questioned, "What do you mean, were we ever in danger?" The large raccoon glanced over at Fox and said, "My friend Fox McCloud can explain it to you all much better than I could. Would you please?" Fox nodded and began explaining to the tribe how mind control worked and how they had attacked Fox's team. Fox had to keep it as simple as possible since the raccoon's knowledge of technology was very low. He also tried to find out if they had any other information on the cloaked figure, but they gave Fox the exact same response as the Kymachians had.

As Fox finished with his explanation, the leader cheerfully spoke, "Fox my boy, What you have done for my tribe and I is far beyond anything a simple thank you could truly express how much we appreciate you risking your lives for the safety of this planet. I only wish I had something to give you besides my worthless thanks..." Fox cut him off and replied with a smile, "Don't worry! We're not used to getting any kind of a reward after missions anyway." The leader replied with a chuckle, "Well if you're sure you won't be needing anything...Feel free to leave at anytime. I don't want to hinder you from your journey. We can take care of any damage that was taken in our village." Fox nodded and replied, "Thanks for understanding...We will continue our journey...and hopefully we will be able to save the Lylat system." The leader smiled, "I can see you have a strong resolve within you. There is no doubt in my mind that you will save us. My tribe and I wish you the best of luck my friend..." Krystal walked up from behind Fox and replied, "We greatly appreciate your kind words. We will keep them in mind as we continue on our journey." Fox nodded and finished, "And good luck to you too. Hope you can get your village back to the way it was." The leader nodded with a laugh, "It is nothing compared to the task that is ahead of you and your team. Now go, you mustn't stall here any longer. The fate of many worlds rests squarely on your shoulders." Fox and Krystal nodded in unison and mounted their Arwings. They both fired up the engines on their small ships and quickly soared through the trees and out of the forest.

The comm system in Fox's Arwing began to blink a light blue, informing him of an incoming signal. Fox activated the small plasma screen in the Arwing's consol and Slippy's face appeared on the screen. Fox kept his attention outside his cockpit as he replied, "Fox here, what is it Slippy?" Slippy replied enthusiastically, "Hey Fox, Falco and Katt told me that you freed Kaltar. That's great!" There was a momentary silence until Fox replied, "Was that all you wanted to say? Why don't you get the ship ready to depart for the next planet?" Slippy responded hesitantly, "Well...actually Fox, there was something else I should tell you about..." Fox turned his attention to the screen and replied with a sigh, "What did you screw up this time Slippy?" Slippy let out an embarrassed chuckle and responded, "Well...uh...I don't think we can...make it to the next planet..." Fox replied, "Why not Slippy, what's wrong with the Great Fox?" Slippy responded uncomfortably, "Well...There's nothing wrong with the ship...it's just that we're running really low on fuel cells..." Fox sighed, "You're kidding...well, is there some kind of docking colony in the area where we can re-fuel?" Slippy let out another weak chuckle, "Actually...our long and short range sensors don't seem to be working...I really wouldn't even know Kaltar was below us if I couldn't see it out the bridge window..." Fox slumped back in his cockpit seat in frustration, "So where just stuck out here? Isn't there anyway to fix the sensors at least?" Slippy quickly responded, "I've already run a full-ship scan for the problem. The sensor plates on the outside of the ship are damaged and won't give me any kinda readout, and I can't fix it unless I get some better equipment. But even if I did have the right equipment, The ship would have to be docked somewhere so I could work on it..." Fox thought for a moment and responded, "I don't know what we can do about the fuel cells, but when we contact General Pepper, he could probably give us the location of a couple docking colonies in the area." Slippy nodded, "So you want me to send a transmission to General Pepper, right?" Fox replied, "Ya, as soon as possible, we don't want to waste any more fuel cells than we have to." Slippy responded, "Ok, me and Peppy will get on it right now, Slippy out."

Fox let out frustrated sigh as he deactivated his in-ship comm system and refocused his attention on the fast approaching Great Fox. _We could be stuck out here forever if we don't find a docking colony where we can refuel...and without our sensors, we'll be flying blind...but if Pepper can give us exact coordinates of a docking colony within the range of our remaining fuel cells, we should be fine. _Fox let out another sigh as he guided his Arwing into the docking bay._ I guess we'll just have to wait and see..._


	20. Breaking Away

Chapter 17: Breaking Away

Fox sat in his docked Arwing wondering about his team's current situation. There were so many things he constantly juggled back and forth in his mind, and the fact that he could make no sense of any of it constantly plagued him. He leaned back in the seat of his Arwing's cockpit and lost himself in thought...

_It seems the further into this mission I get the less I understand...First Krystal comes along and shows me the scroll and tells me I have some weird energy inside me...then we both start having shared nightmares that all have that cloaked guy in it...then somehow I met up with another Sharpclaw...None of it makes any sense...and I don't think I've really learned anything about any of it since I started this whole thing...I just wish that I had something more to go off of so I don't have to keep asking myself the same questions all the time...and now on top of all that, the Great Fox is low on fuel cells and it's got a broken sensor system...What else could go wrong...The only thing that's giving me the strength to keep going is..._

Fox snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a feint tapping from the outside of his cockpit window. He took a few quick, surprised blinks before turning his head to the source of the noise. "Fox? Are you alright?" Fox smiled as he saw Krystal with a worried look on her face. She quickly lost her concerned appearance and quickly replaced it with a smile of her own. "What are you still doing in there?" Fox signaled for her to lean back as he raised the cockpit window. Fox let out a sigh as he replied, "Just a little worried about the Great Fox..." Krystal responded, "Is there something wrong with it?" Fox nodded and continued, "Ya, It seems like we're almost out of fuel cells and our long and short range sensors are damaged." Krystal cocked her head to the side and hesitantly answered, "...Is that bad?" Fox saw the confused look on her face and could not help but laugh at the answer she had given him. She could not help but laugh lightly along with him as she replied, "Fox, you know how little I understand about your technology." Fox replied as his laughing calmed, "I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just not everyday you come across someone who doesn't know what a fuel cell is." Krystal thought for a second and asked eagerly, "Perhaps you could teach me?" Fox was taken aback by her question and gave her a blank stare. and maintaining a ship like the Great Fox is not something that you can learn overnight..." Krystal nodded with a hint of disappointment, "So you won't do it? I understand..." Fox quickly shook his head and continued, "No, I didn't say that. Its just...learning to take care of a ship this big...and old, is going to take a long time to learn. You have to read manuals and documents, because believe it or not, not all these buttons and switches can automatically fix themselves when they're broken. It's gonna take to a long time for you just to get used the technology we use too..." Krystal responded with a determined voice, "Fox, just as you are willing to learn the Energy of Life, I am willing to devote my time to learning your technology, no matter how long it may take." Fox nodded and replied, "I thought so, well if your that determined to go through with it, then I'll do everything I can to help you." Krystal softened the expression on her face and gratefully replied, "Thank you Fox..." Fox nodded with a smile, "It's no problem, but right now, we've got to get up the bridge and contact General Pepper and see if he can help us with our current situation..."

(On the Great Fox bridge)

Peppy sat in his chair on the bridge impatiently tapping one of his boots against the metal floor. He quickly scanned over the small computer screen in front of him that showed that the transmission was cleared and they could contact the Cornerian Army Base at any time. Peppy took a quick glance over his shoulder at the empty chair that occupied the middle of the bridge. He turned back to the dimly lit screen in front of him and let out a quiet, frustrated sigh. He asked across the bridge in an irritated voice, "Can you see him on one of the ship's cameras Slip?" Peppy could hear Slippy take a few, quick steps over to one of ROB's computers. Slippy searched for a few seconds and replied, "I think I see him on camera 17-b, in the docking bay." Peppy quickly responded, "Is he alone?" Slippy looked over the screen once more and replied, "No, it looks like Krystal's in there talking with him..." Peppy nodded and took another frustrated sigh. He muttered quietly under his breath, "Of course she is...that's all that matters to him now. This mission means nothing anymore...She's all he cares about and it seems like he can't make time for anything else...not even his crew who have done everything they could for him as leader. I've been waiting a half an hour for him to get up here and he's still down in the docking bay talking to Krystal..." Peppy let out another sigh, "He needs to get his priorities straight or he's gonna be regretting his negligence real soon..."

Peppy stood up quietly from his chair and walked slowly over to the monitors Slippy was viewing. He leaned against the computers cold surface with one hand and placed the other in his vest pocket. Slippy pointed over towards one of the many screens in front of him, "Right there, It looks like they're coming to the bridge now." Peppy lowered his head after taking a quick glance at the screen, "They better be...we can't wait much longer when we have so few fuel cells left..." Slippy nodded hesitantly, noticing the slight tinge of anger in Peppy's comment, "Well, they're almost at the escalator so they should be here in less than a minute..."

Katt had been silently observing Peppy's behavior from her usual spot, leaning against the right wall of the bridge. She raised her head from her chest and said plainly, "Ya know Peppy, maybe you should settle down a little. We're not losing any fuel cells when the ships in Geo-synchronized orbit, the engines are off, right? So just calm down, we'll be fine soon enough, and blaming Fox won't really help anything now will it?" Peppy slowly looked up and replied, "What gave you the idea that I wasn't calm? I'm just waiting for Fox, that's all." Katt raised an eyebrow and replied, "Are you sure that's all...It doesn't have anything to do with what to told me this morning?" Peppy shot her a cold stare and replied evenly, "That is really none of your business." Katt smirked and replied, "Really? Then why the exactly where you telling me about it if it's not my business?" Peppy shifted his weight squarely back onto his two feet and responded angrily, "I was just thinking that you were a little more sensible and could see how Fox's recent behavior could negatively affect this ship and it's crew over time." Katt also stood up from off the wall and replied, "Oh, Is that it? Are you sure? Maybe the fact that Fox is beginning to hold Krystal in a little higher esteem than you is what it really is. You think Fox has lost all respect for you and your work on this ship, and your making it all his fault. That makes a little more sense to me. An old hare like yourself hates to be disrespected like that...isn't that right Peppy?" Peppy took an angry step towards Katt and said in a deep voice, "I just don't want Fox to make the wrong decisions! I just want what's best for him! And you're gonna stand there and say that I..."

"...and that's how the intercom system can transmit voices across the Great Fox." Everyone on the bridge looked up in unison to see Fox and Krystal walk through the large sliding doors. Krystal nodded, "I see, so the voices are actually coming from small speakers in the ceiling." She smiled and continued, "At first, I thought it was someone yelling down the hallways." Fox smirked and let out a small chuckle before returning his attention to the bridge. Fox saw that Peppy and Katt were exchanging irritated glances and asked, "Hey guys...Did I miss something here?" Falco, who had been watching and somewhat enjoying the spectacle silently, stood up from his chair and answered with a grin, "You didn't miss much Fox. Katt and Peppy were just having a nice, friendly conversation. Cause you know we're all just like one big ol' happy family here, right guys?" Katt rolled her eyes at Falco and returned to the wall with an irritated sigh, while Peppy quickly composed himself and slowly led himself back to his seat. Fox gave Falco a doubting nod but quickly decided to let it go. He looked across the bridge and asked, "So are we ready to send the transmission to General Pepper?" Slippy answered from behind ROB's computer, "Yep, I've got the signal ready to go at any time Fox." Fox nodded, "Great, Send it now. Hopefully the General will be able to help us out or we're gonna have some problems." ROB announced over the bridge, "Activating energized transmission ports." Fox led Krystal to his chair on the middle of the bridge and let her sit down while he stood off to the side.

The screen in the middle of the bridge activated and the picture came into perfect view in seconds. Again, the face of the same receptionist behind the desk of the Cornerian Army Base was displayed on the screen. "Fox McCloud? It's good to see you again. I hear from the higher-ups that your mission is going smoothly." Fox nodded and replied with impatience in his voice, "Ya, It's going fine. We need to speak with General Pepper." The receptionist replied with a smile, "Oh yes, I really shouldn't keep you waiting, I'm transferring your message to his office now." The picture of the receptionist disappeared and the screen went black.

A few short seconds later, the screen came back to life and the image of General Pepper appeared. He quickly folded his hands on his desk as he began to speak, "Ah, Star Fox, I assume you have some good news for me?" Fox nodded and replied, "Ya General, Kaltar is no longer under mind control. We just back from the planet and it looks like everything is back to normal." General Pepper nodded in affirmation, "Good job as usual Star Fox. I'll let you know that the Special Forces team that has been following behind you was also successful in their duties. The planet Kymach will not have mind control to worry about any longer. The Kymachians have also been sworn into the Cornerian Allegiance, promising their total support behind our planet and your mission." Katt spoke in a questioning tone, "The Kymachians joined up with Corneria? What help can they be? If you didn't notice, they don't have any kind of weaponry or technology that I would consider helpful..." Pepper responded, "You are right, on their own, it would take centuries for them to develop our level of technology. But I have commissioned a group of development experts to try and get them up to date with our technology. We estimate that in about fifteen years, they will have the skills to build and create anything that Corneria could." Katt kept the same serious and sarcastic tone, "That's great and all, but is any of that really helping us on this mission? I guess you'll get around to all the important stuff when you're ready, right?" General Pepper shook his head, "Katt, you really should keep that attitude in check. After all, I am the general over the Cornerian Army. I would assume I would deserve a little more respect." Katt shrugged and replied with a smirk, "And last time I checked, we're not in the army. We're mercenaries. And besides, I've got this far with this 'attitude', don't really see why I should change now." Pepper shook his head and returned to more important matters, "Well, at any rate, I do have your next mission. But I must say, this mission is slightly different and could possibly hold greater danger then the others."

Everyone's ears perked up as they waited for Pepper to continue. "We have reports of strange activities on the planet Katina. A large complex of some sort has appeared seemingly out of nowhere within the last few months. We believe it may be a base for the one responsible for the recent mind controls. Just recently, we have noticed that this planet has also fallen victim to the same mass mind control that your team has been dealing with." Fox looked at the General with surprise, "But Katina is one of the Lylat systems most advanced planets...how could it be taken over?" General Pepper sighed, "Well, you see...About 4 years after your team defeated Andross, Katina received a defective starship that was manufactured in Corneria. This ship was carrying thousands of Katinan soldiers that were being transferred from their planet to be trained for battle in Corneria at our Army Base. The ship was on its way when..." Katt cut him off and said flatly, "Long story short, it blew up, everyone died, everyone got mad at each other, then Katina broke off." Fox looked back at Katt and asked, "What? You mean, they left the Alliance? But Katina had great relations with Corneria before then, why would they break away after this accident?" General Pepper nodded, "I still don't know why they made such a radical decision so quickly. It seemed like the Katinan government thought that the explosion was planned so that Corneria would remain the strongest planet in Lylat. I will admit, Katina was on the verge of surpassing us as far as the planets armies go, but I still don't understand why they think we would do something like that. They were the first planet to join into the Allegiance after all, why would we betray their trust after all this time?" Katt added, "Well...I was one of the escorts for that ship. I was right there when the thing exploded. I know I saw something explode on the hull of the ship, even though reports say that one of the engines malfunctioned. Someone had set a large explosive on the outside of that ship, and these eyes never lie." General Pepper continued, "That's correct, Katt and several other escorts reported that the explosion occurred from the outside of the ship. Even though we had several Cornerian and Katinan eyewitnesses from the accident, the Katinan government remained obstinate in their views. They revoked their pledges to the Cornerian Allegiance and began developing their planet independently."

Fox thought for a moment and said, "Well maybe since you've found Katina to now be fully under mind control, maybe this planet has been under a smaller scale version of the same thing, and maybe only the government was targeted...That could explain why they acted so defensively." General Pepper nodded, "Yes, that is the only conclusion the council and I could come up with as well, there is no other explanation for the extreme course of action Katina's government took." General Pepper paused to take a long breath as he continued, "Regardless of what has happened in the past, we must press on with the task at hand. You're mission is to infiltrate the mysterious building and find out what purpose it serves. You'll receive further instructions when you arrive at the planet. I'll contact you at that time, but for now, I will leave you, Pepper..."

Fox quickly stopped him, "Hang on a sec General, I almost forgot. Our sensor system is down and we're almost completely out of fuel cells. Can you find a docking station somewhere close to Kaltar?" General Pepper let out a quiet laugh, "Well I'm glad you managed to remember a thing as important as that Fox. I had my finger on the comm button ready to end the transmission. You would've been drifting above that planet for days before I realized you were missing." Fox nodded and replied with a sound of sarcasm, "Ya well talking about it isn't gonna help us very much is it?" Pepper let out another small laugh, "I suppose not. If you will hold on for just one second, I will search the area surrounding Kaltar for any kind of docking station for you." General Pepper's gaze fell away from Fox as he looked over to a small screen on the side of his desk. For a while he said nothing as his eyes continually scanned across the small computer. Pepper let out a weary sigh, "I don't see anything in that area, seems like the closest one to you is over seven sectors away, I'm assuming you don't have enough fuel cells for a trip like that." The bridge remained silent as Pepper continued searching. "Wait...of course, here we go." Fox's ears perked up as he asked, "So you found something?" General Pepper nodded, "Indeed I have, I'm just surprised that I didn't see it earlier. Fox, I'm sure you've at least heard of the Xavix-Yuan Docking Colony?" Fox thought for a second and replied, "Xavix-Yuan? I think I remember hearing that name...My Father always talked about it back when he was still around. He and my mother used to go there all the time...But, Isn't it more of a resort than a docking station?" Pepper responded, "Xavix-Yuan is considered to be more of a vacationing spot then a simple re-fueling station yes, but perhaps it would be better if you take a little time off for yourselves. I'm sure a little time on solid ground where you aren't constantly under the threat of being attacked would be a nice change of pace. Moreover, the repairs to the ship's sensors alone will take at least a day."

Fox nodded in concordance, "I'm sure we'd all appreciate some off-time General. So how far away is this place?" General Pepper replied, "It's actually very close to your current location, roughly...1.2 sectors away." Fox took a sigh of relief as he leaned on the side of the chair, "Slippy, we got enough juice to make it that far?" Slippy replied happily, "Yep, it looks like we should have a little more than enough to get there Fox. We'll make it easy." Fox nodded and continued, "Looks like that's the plan General. All you need is to point us in the right direction and we'll be on our way." Pepper did some quick calculations on the computer on the side of his desk and replied, "You'll need to bring the bow of the Great Fox so that it is facing northwest. If you proceed straight from there, you should be able to see the Xavix-Yuan Docking Colony from your bridge window in around nine hours." Fox looked back behind him, "You got that ROB?" The robot gave him the regular monotone answer, "Affirmative, redirecting Great Fox bow 22 degrees west...Error, deactivation of Geo-synchronized orbit is required for this process." Fox shook his head and replied, "Alright ROB. So General, after the ship is repaired we will head immediately to Katina and await your orders." Pepper nodded, "That is the plan Fox. Have a safe journey and I will await your contact within the next two days. Pepper out." The screen quickly went dark and returned quietly into the floor.

Falco looked over at Fox with a slightly confused glance, "What's this I just heard? The General's givin' us time off? He must be feelin' sorry for us or something. I mean, we're pretty much gettin' paid to screw off for a whole day? We better enjoy this cause I guarantee whatever he's on isn't gonna last much longer." Fox let out a small chuckle and responded, "Ya, We might as well take advantage of the time it takes to repair the ship. At least we can get off this ship for a day." Katt added after them, "And we're not talkin' about some crappy, rundown docking station either, Xavix-Yuan is one of the nicest resorts in the galaxy. This could actually be a trip worth taking..." Fox looked over his shoulder at ROB and asked, "Prepare for immediate deactivation of Geo-synchronized orbit ROB." ROB answered in an unemotional tone, "Affirmative, awaiting proper code entry."

Fox nodded and looked down at Krystal who was patiently sitting in Fox's chair. Fox stared at her for a while and said nothing. Krystal quickly noticed and asked, "What is it? Is there something wrong?" Fox smirked and replied, "You heard ROB, we gotta get the ship out of orbit. Wanna give it a try?" Krystal gave him a confused look and replied, "Me? But I don't..." Fox cut her off as he helped her out of his chair, "Don't worry, I'm here to help, remember?" Krystal nodded with a smile and followed Fox over to the Great Fox's main computer. He raised his hand and pointed to a small keypad on one of the screens on the computer, "First you have to enter the orbit code. Just push the buttons as I tell them to you." Krystal also raised her hand to the keypad and listened closely as Fox gave her the code numbers. It took her a second to realize that there were actually numbers on each button of the keypad, but after that, she was able to easily enter the orbit code. As she entered the final number, ROB suddenly announced over the bridge, "Orbit codes accepted. Commencing countdown to deactivation of Geo-synchronized orbit." Fox nodded and said, "Good, now you can reactivate the engines. All you have to do is press these buttons and then use the..."

Katt watched on as Fox and Krystal worked together. Ever since the first time she'd seem them together, she was never able to fully understand how they were able to get along so well in such a short period of time. She spoke under her breath, "It's weird how stuff like that works...some animals just seem to attract to each other and never have any problems at all..." She stopped herself as she heard footsteps approaching from in front of her, "You still thinkin' about that, huh?" She looked up into Falco's smiling face and responded, "I might be...Just watching those two together...doesn't it kinda..." Falco responded while moving a little closer, "Ya, just like us about, what, eight years ago back at the academy?" Katt stared up at him, surprised that he even remembered, "Ya, I guess you can still remember those days..." Falco softened his expression as he replied, "Of course, how could I forget? Actually...It really doesn't seem like it was that long ago..." Falco suddenly moved his hand out in front of him, "Katt...We can start over...I may have said some things back then that have hurt you...and I'm sorry...I really am...but can't you give me...give us a second chance?" Katt looked down at his outstretched hand and surprised herself by accepting it. The feeling of his hand in hers caused all the forgotten memories to flood back, things she had not felt for all these years quickly reappeared in her mind. "Falco...I've been waiting to hear you to say that for...too long." Falco flashed her a reassuring smile, "I've been _wanting_ to say it for too long...I'm glad I got it out of the way." Katt soon found herself smiling back at him. Falco let out a small chuckle, "Is that a smile on your face? I can't tell you how much I've missed that smile..." Her smile quickly turned into a small giggle at Falco's words, she felt as if time had reset and nothing had ever happened between them. "I've...missed it too...Falco." Before she knew it, her eyes began watering lightly and she placed her head on his shoulder, "I've missed you..."

"Uhh...Katt? Katt...? Are you awake?" Katt's eyes suddenly jerked open and muttered incoherently, "What? What was..." She looked down to see Slippy standing in front of her, "You kinda dosed off or something...are you ok?" Katt answered in a less than friendly tone of voice, "Of course I'm ok! Why are you asking!?" Slippy nervously continued, "Well...uh, you weren't moving and we've been out of orbit for about six minutes so I..." Katt now frowned at him and responded with noticeable anger, "Don't you have work to do or something?" Slippy slowly backed up and stuttered, "I...I'm sorry...I'll get back to work...right now..." Katt let out a frustrated sigh as she watched Slippy quickly walk back to ROB's computer. She muttered irately under her breath as she exited the bridge, "Why can't I just get that idiot out of my head!? ...How many times will I have to ask myself that...? Meh, It'll probably go away sooner or later...better be soon or I'm gonna go crazy..."

Fox looked up from his laptop and asked, "What was up with that Slippy? What did you do to her to get her so mad like that?" Slippy kept his head down as he worked on ROB's computer, trying to act like he was not embarrassed. Falco saved Slippy from responding by adding his own answer, "Heh, What else could you expect from her? She's like a time bomb waiting to explode every chance she gets. I wouldn't worry about it Slip." Slippy nodded quickly without looking up from the computer in front of him.

Fox returned his attention to his laptop and continued, "Anyway...So this screen is pretty much a statistic chart on the Great Fox's vital components." The blue vixen leaned over the side of the chair staring intently into the screen, "Is it a good indication when the lines point downward like that?" Fox slowly shook his head as he somehow successfully held back a chuckle, "No, that line is our fuel cell indicator, and it's almost hit zero." Fox pointed over to another half of the screen, "But over here it shows the statistics for the ship's life support system. The line is pretty much flat which means the life support systems are working fine." Krystal nodded, "I see, so the only thing we are lacking right now are fuel cells. You know...It really doesn't seem all that complicated after you explain it to me Fox." He smirked and replied, "I'm glad I can help...It's not easy trying to learn all this stuff at once."

Fox looked up to the hanging holographic clock above the door to the bridge and saw it shine the numbers 20:46. He let out and exhausted yawn, "I think I'll go to bed early...guess I'm kinda tired from that fight back on the planet..." Krystal nodded and responded, "That is probably a good idea, you will need to give yourself time to recover before we continue on." Fox slowly stood up from his chair and motioned for Krystal to take his place, "You can search around on my laptop for some other functions and you can probably find some electronic manuals in there. If you need help with anything, just ask Slippy, he knows this ship better than anyone else." Krystal quickly accepted his seat. She turned slightly so that she was still facing Fox and asked, "Are you sure you will be fine? I can go with you if you want." Fox shook his head with a sleepy smile, "Nah, I'll be fine. Just take care of the bridge for me when I'm gone, but don't work yourself to hard, ok?" Krystal smiled back, "All right then...good night Fox, I will see you in the morning." Fox nodded and let out another yawn, "Ya...see ya later." Fox quickly scanned Krystal's face one more time before turning and exiting through the sliding bridge doors.

Fox slowly walked through the halls of the Great Fox as he headed for his room. He was in no hurry to get to his room however, he wasn't really as tired as he led the others to believe...He merely wanted to let his thoughts wonder as he too wandered through the Great Fox.

_Heh, Krystal really seems interested in learning about the Great Fox. I'm just glad she's starting to feel more comfortable around all this new technology. I don't know how I'd handle it around all this stuff if I came from a planet like Cerinia. I think she's a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for. You really don't see many animals today who are that modest, it's kind of nice to be around someone like that. Actually...just being around her gives me a feeling of comfort and calm...that I've never felt before. And now we are headed for one of the galaxies most famous resorts...Maybe this is the opportunity I need to tell her what I'm feeling...I've kept putting it off in my mind, but this would be the perfect time. Another chance like this may never come until this mission is over..._

Fox looked up as he suddenly found himself standing in front of the door to his room. _Man, I'm not really that tired anymore...but I guess I really don't have anything else to do tonight..._ He thought for a second and suddenly remembered, _Hey, what about that Kusu plant Krystal showed me yesterday? I guess I could give that another try... _Fox turned away from the door to his room and walked a short distance before he found himself inside Krystal's room.

Fox found the strange plant sitting on the ground next to the bed where they had left it the day before. Fox sat down beside it and studied the plant intently for a second. It had a strange stem that spiraled as it got farther from its roots. There was only one bulb on the entire plant and it sat delicately on the top of the flower's twisted green stem.

Fox quickly shook himself from thought as he positioned his hands on the flower's decorated pot. He hesitated as he tried to remember what he had done before to call the energy from within himself. He closed his eyes soon after and concentrated hard on the flower. _"In order for you to summon this power, you must believe that you are able to use it." _Fox concentrated on Krystal's words as he felt the energy beginning to accumulate within himself. He quickly remembered that if he opened his eyes to look, he would lose his concentration, and he made sure not to make that mistake again. Fox could feel the soft energy moving through his arms and into his hands. It was so sensationally weird, he desperately wanted to see with his own eyes but quickly decided against it. In his mind he began to see the vibrantly colored blossom that Krystal had shown him the day before as it began to uncoil itself from the bulb. It was as if he somehow had become part of the plant. He could see the blossoms beginning to fully reach out from their confinement and stretch out, revealing its colorful petals. Fox did not need to see it with his eyes any longer; he could somehow see the picture unfolding in front of him perfectly. It was like nothing he had experienced before, and he found that it was strangely soothing. He continued to feed energy into the plant, watching in his mind as it slowly reached it's fullest and most vibrant bloom.

Fox now found it safe to open his eyes and sure enough, there it was. The fully bloomed flower he had seen in his mind was now seen blossomed in its full glory in front of him. He couldn't help but smile at what he accomplished as he removed one hand from the pot and felt the soft flower against his fingers. The energy slowly began to fade from him, and the blue light surrounding his arms disappeared as quickly as it had come. Fox leaned his back against the side of Krystal's bed as he continued studying what he had done. It was a sense of accomplishment that he had not felt in some time. He again closed his eyes, but this time it was not to summon this strange new power that he had just experienced. His head fell limp to his chest as he soon found himself in a peaceful sleep.

(On the Great Fox bridge)

Only the dedicated few remained on the bridge at this late an hour. Krystal was keeping herself busy as she read through a technical manual she had found on Fox's laptop. Slippy and ROB were standing just behind her, checking and double-checking every system on the ship. Peppy and Falco had left for their sleeping quarters long ago. The silence that filled the bridge was almost unsettling, but neither of these dedicated animals seemed to notice. The only noises that could be heard were the few beeping computers and Krystal's occasional question about a term or a type of technology that she did not understand. Slippy seemed more than happy to answer all of her questions, as if he were passing down his knowledge, the same as a master would to his apprentice.

It had almost been three hours after Fox had left before Krystal deactivated the laptop in front of her and stood from her seat. She rubbed her eyes as they readjusted to the dull lighting that filled the bridge. She then let out a sleepy yawn as she glanced over to Slippy, "My...It's getting quite late, I think I've had enough for one day." Slippy only nodded in affirmation as he continued working on the computer in front of him. Krystal redirected her attention to the bridge door as she slowly made her way out.

Krystal slowly found herself walking through the halls of the Great Fox with a newfound fascination of everything that surrounded her. She never could've possibly dreamed of seeing all this complicated technology on Cerinia. It seemed so strange to have come from such a primitive planet where nothing was taken for granted, and then be introduced into such an age where things such as cooking and traveling were almost just an afterthought. She was sure it all would've overwhelmed her eventually, but luckily, she had the constant support of a certain vulpine...

_I have to say, this is all very different from what I am used to. I never would've dreamed of seeing such things on Cerinia. I never thought it would be possible to see the many things I have over the last few days...I'm so grateful that Fox is willing to help me make sense of it all. He is a fox unlike any I have ever known before. I've never seen anyone with such a clear focus on what he has to do to accomplish his goals. Not only that, but he has such a gentle and kind heart. The feeling that I receive from just being around him is something that I find hard to describe. His presence is comforting, but at the same time it's slightly unsettling...there is only one emotion that could make me feel like I am feeling now..._

Krystal was abruptly shaken from her thoughts as she found herself standing in front of the door to Fox's room. She hesitated to enter and said quietly, "It'd probably be best if I let him sleep by himself tonight, he must be extremely tired from all that fighting he did on Kaltar...It's probably best if I sleep in my own room tonight." Krystal stepped away from the door and took a few short strides down the hallway before reaching her own room.

The door quietly slid open in front of her as she entered her dark room. No light was entering into the room; only the feint green glow that Kaltar produced below them was present. Krystal slowly walked over to the window and looked down at the planet below. She gazed down upon the planet as it slowly spun along its axis, watching the clouds above Kaltar constantly take on different shapes and formations. She remembered back to just hours before, when they were still down there...fighting for their lives...Krystal quickly caught herself before she entered into thought and let out a drowsy yawn. She turned away from the large window on the wall and turned back to her bed.

She leaned her head back towards the ceiling as she let out exhausted yawn while stretching out her arms. She promptly lowered her arms back to her side and returned her attention to her bed after a few tired blinks. It took her no time to react to what she saw soon after. She let out a small yelp and took a short hop backwards when she saw a shadowed figure lying on the ground next to her bed. She now stared at the figure from across the room, trying to make out what this figure really was. She slowly managed to refocus her eyes to the feint green light that was lightly bouncing off the dark figure's silhouette. She could see a vague outline of two flatted ears and a bushy tail lying at his side. It was not long after her original fright before she recognized the familiar figure. She slowly approached the figure and knelt down beside him, silently studying his sleeping body.

_Fox? What is he doing in my room I wonder...Oh, what's this?_

Krystal noticed the small flowerpot lying on its side in front of Fox, who still hand one hand placed on top of it. Krystal gently removed the plant from under his hand, which caused Fox's hand to fall a short distance back to the floor. Krystal set the flower aside and returned her attention back to his sleeping face. _He looks so adorable when he's asleep... _She got down on all fours and crawled slowly closer to his head.

_You have such a handsome face...There's just so much to like about you...From the first time I saw you Fox, I knew it was inevitable...Your personality...your will...your charm...I can't help it...I love you Fox, and I pray that you feel the same..._

She slowly leaned over and hesitated for a moment, letting the feeling of what she was about to do fully envelop within herself. She then closed the distance between his muzzle and her own as she planted a supple kiss on the corner of his furry lip. She quietly pulled away soon after and again found herself focused on his motionless, sleeping body. Nothing could make her happier at that moment than the sheer privilege of listening to his quiet breathing. In fact, she found it so relaxing that she found herself fighting to stay awake. She instantly gave in to her fatigue, knowing she would not win, and let her head fall softly against one of Fox's arms. The room around her faded as she closed her eyes, but the thought of him was still present in her mind...

(Early the next morning)

The door quietly opened to Krystal's room. A figure walked in, staring down at the two sleeping vulpines. "Well Fox, so this is how I find you...It's clear to me that you have made your decision...and so have I. I wish this could've played out the way I wanted, but it's your life Fox, and I respect your decisions...not only as a team member, but also as a close friend. I hope you can finish what you've started, but I just can't...I'm sorry Fox, goodbye." The figure slowly retreated to the door; taking one last look back at the two foxes...The figure shook his head, half out of regret, and the other out of disappointment. The figure slowly exited the room and the door silently slid to a close behind it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi, been a while since I've posted a new chapter...It was a lot easier to get these done when you don't have school to worry about...Oh well, the next chapter shouldn't take to long I don't think...so till then...Later!


	21. Preparations

Well, what can I say...I took way to long gettin' this thing out there and I am deeply sorry...my first copy of this installment was deleted, which makes it really hard to write I've learned. So I had to start over and just in case you didn't know, that is one of the least fun things you can possibly think of...and discouraging...oh well, I can sit here and make excuses all day, but you probably don't want to hear me talk so I'll shut up now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Preparations

A soft light gradually began to fill the previously darkened room, but no longer was this light mixed with the green reflection of the planet Kaltar. It was a pure, clear light that slowly filled the room as the sun gradually peeked over the sill of the room's large window. The light began at the ceiling of the room and steadily made it's way down the wall and onto the floor. It eventually came to rest on the face of a sleeping vulpine, who cringed and slowly turned his back to the light. He passively noticed the mattress he was sleeping on was slightly firmer than what he was used too, but quickly forgot about the foolish thought and re-concentrated on falling asleep.

Suddenly out of the silence and darkness of the room came the sound of a sliding metallic door. Fox subconsciously heard the feint noise and soon, he found his eyes covered in a shadow. Fox forgot about the noise he had heard when he realized that this shadow was blocking the sun from shining in his eyes. He gave off a content sigh as this darkness shaded his face and he, once again, found himself on the brink of falling asleep.

All of a sudden, Fox felt something else against his face. It was not the warmth the sun provided, nor was it the comforting shadow that had covered him previously. This was an actual object, it was solid, and it slowly rocked his head back and forth. Fox could feel the object pushing into his face, slowly and almost painfully moving it from side to side. A voice soon came from above him, "Hey, how's that floor treatin' ya McCloud?" Fox could not identify the voice in his current state of being almost fully asleep, but he knew whoever was doing this was about to regret it. The playfully harsh voice rang into his ears again, "Ya know what today is right? You're gonna have to get up sooner or later if you want to go into the city with your little vixen friend."

It took a moment for the half-asleep Fox to register what he had just heard, but the weary fox quickly forgot about it as he placed his hands on the object that was still pressing on his face and threw it to the side with a frustrated groan. Fox then slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the face of the figure that stood above him. Fox let his head fall softly back to the floor and closed his eyes when he saw who it was. _Falco..._

"Come on McCloud, it's already way past 10 o' clock and the whole crew is sittin' on the bridge waiting for your majesty to wake up. You know we can't get off the ship without your permission, right?" Fox quickly conjugated a response as he slowly leaned up against the bed he found beside him, "That didn't stop you from leaving the team a few days ago." Falco smirked and replied in an amused tone of voice, "Heh, That's right, I'm not letting regulations get in the way of what I wanna do." Fox let out a tired yawn as Falco walked back towards the doorway, "Anyway, You better get up to the bridge, Peppy and Katt are gettin' cranky." Falco began to walk out of sight, but quickly peeked back into the room with a smirk and added, "Oh, and by the way, finding you in your girlfriend's room isn't suspicious at all." He quickly walked away after finishing his sentence and the door slowly came to a close behind him.

Fox hesitated for a moment before he placed his hands on his eyes and attempted to rub the sleep out of them. After he lowered his hands from his face he took a few quick blinks to regain his focus. When his vision finally did clear, he glanced nervously around the room. To his surprise, he found himself not in his own room, but in Krystal's. Not only that, but he also noticed the he was sitting on the floor and not on the bed as he had once thought. Fox quickly stood up from off the floor, finding himself slightly embarrassed, and tried to remember what had happened the night before.

_Well, I've gotta say, that's the first time I remember waking up on the floor of someone else's room...but how did I get here in the first place? I can't really remember. Let's see...I came off the bridge early because I was tired...and then I went into my room and went to bed like always...right? Wait, I didn't go into my room because there was something I wanted to do in...this room? Ya, didn't it have something to do with that...that plant thing?_

Fox looked around the room until his eyes landed on the easily recognizable plant. He cracked an embarrassed smirk as he slowly walked over to the plant. He leaned over slightly and quickly swiped it up off the ground and into his hand. Fox then placed it on top of one of Krystal's dressers. He stared at the plant as he now fully remembered what had happened.

_Heh, I guess I must've fallen asleep when I was trying to get this weird flower to bloom...But you'd think I could've dozed off somewhere a little more comfortable...ya know, like a couch or a bed...but I have to go and fall asleep on the floor...man, now that I think about it, my neck feels really tight...I'm gonna have to remember to practice with that plant only when I'm sitting on something with a cushion...heh...or maybe when I'm not half-asleep. Hey wait! What am I doing talking to myself? I've gotta get up to the bridge, everyone's waiting for me..._

(On the Great Fox bridge)

The atmosphere that filled the bridge was chilling to say the least. Katt and Peppy both seemed extremely impatient and hadn't said anything since Falco had left to get Fox. After their argument last night, Katt and Peppy had gained a strong dislike for each other. The distance they had put between themselves on the bridge made this feeling easily distinguishable.

The only other animal on the bridge was Krystal. She did notice the feeling of tension in the air, but knew that trying to fix things like this so soon could only serve to make things worse. Instead, she stood on the front of the bridge, staring out into the metal walls of the docking bay they had just landed in. She thought of all the wonderful things she would see at this place, which she remembered from General Pepper's transmission, as being more of a resort than just another docking colony. She had seen the beautiful hotel back on Corneria, but in her mind, she imagined this city to be far beyond that. Subconsciously, she could see the streets of this grand city lined with lovely, vibrant flowers and majestic buildings that rose into the sky until they scrapped against the clouds. Lakes and rivers that were pure, sparkling blue and fresh, crisp air that enclosed around it all. She was eagerly looking forward to experiencing all these marvelous things, but there was something even greater that she awaited. And that was merely the chance to spend more time with Fox. The one she had become so fixated on in seemingly no time at all. It seemed so strange to her that someone like Fox could make her feel the way she did in only a matter of days. She let out a quiet sigh as she entered into thought.

_I suppose fate has strange ways of handling such things...but if what the scroll said is true, there will be much more in store for us than just these feelings...both good and bad...There will be many hardships...hardships that will push our companionship to the edge...yet if we can pass through those difficult times...when we finally complete this journey...when Cerinia is taken back from the clutches of this unknown evil, along with the rest of the planets we constantly seek to free from that same evil...when it is all over...the scroll will still not yet be completely fulfilled...there is only one thing it describes after its talk of saving Cerinia...It describes the Conqueror of destiny and the one that accompanied him...the only survivor of that doomed planet...to be together for all of time...and...for me...that time could never come soon enough..._

Krystal's thoughts were disrupted when she heard the bridge doors opening from behind her. Everyone turned their attention to the metal door as the blue avian entered and began to speak, "Hey guys, good news. The captain has finally decided to wake up. I guess 14 hours of sleep just wasn't enough for em'." Katt replied flippantly, "Well, finally...It's not like we're gonna be gettin' off days like this very often during this mission...and of course, today is when our little Foxboy decides to sleep in. If I woulda known I'd have to stand up here for 2 hours waitin' for him, I'd still be in bed." Falco replied with a smirk as he began to make his way to his assigned chair on the bridge, "Heh, You need all the beauty rest you can get huh?" Katt shot Falco a scowl, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Falco smirk turned into a blatant smile as he answered, "I know how cranky you can get when you don't get enough sleep, just listen to yourself right now." Katt responded while trying to contain the strange anger she constantly felt towards Falco, "Sorry, I don't get "cranky", it's just that sometimes there's these really annoying animals that make me raise my voice when I talk to them so they'll shut up. Make sense?" Falco nodded mockingly, "I see, well if I ever come across someone like that I'll make sure to tell them to lay off on ya, ok?" Katt focused her eyes squarely on Falco, "I was talking about you...idiot." Falco's smirk reappeared as he responded sarcastically, "Oh man Katt, that was cold...I don't think I'm gonna recover from that one for a while." Katt now flashed Falco her own smirk, "Heh, best news I've heard since I boarded this ship."

Falco was ready with his own comeback to add to the never-ending torrent of mocks and insults that would have ensued, but he was cut off when the door to the bridge opened once again.

Fox entered with one hand behind his neck and a slightly embarrassed expression on his face, "Hey everyone, uh...sorry I'm late...I guess I just kinda..." Falco quickly took his focus off of Katt and cut Fox off, "Heh, It's no big deal McCloud, what I really don't get is why the heck we're sittin' around here talkin' when there's a big time resort waiting right outside the ship." Fox nodded as he placed his hand back at his side, "Ya, right, you can all leave whenever you want...we'll be docked here until tomorrow so you just have to be back here...I dunno, at about 11 in the morning tomorrow." Fox paused and quickly added, "By the way, the money you use down there is coming straight from the money we got from our last mission, so don't blow it all, cause we need that money for this ship." He paused for a moment and continued, "Well, I guess that pretty much covers everything. Let's make this day count guys, this is probably the last time we'll get the chance to do something like this..."

Falco rose from his seat and walked up to Fox's side. He placed one of his feathery hands on Fox's shoulder and told him quietly with a indicative smirk, "Heh, You mean you'll try and make this day count with you-know-who..." Fox quickly caught the bird's meaning and weakly responded as Falco walked off the bridge, "What are you talking..." Fox was cut off as Katt walked past and added to Falco's reasoning, "Heh, can't really hide it now can you loverboy? Just don't get too carried away, all right?" Fox sighed as he watched Katt walk slowly off the bridge and disappear down the escalator.

_I was hoping she was going to lay off saying stuff like that...but now that I stop and think about it...how far do I really want to take..._

Fox cut himself from his thoughts as Peppy silently scrolled past him and down the escalator. As the old hare passed, Fox could sense a feeling of bitterness coming from his oldest crewmember. It was strange, usually Peppy's presence was more comforting, but lately it seemed like that comforting feeling Fox got from seeing his old friend was evaporating. Fox stared off down the hallway and re-entered into thought.

_Weird, Peppy's been acting differently lately. I really haven't talked with him for a while, so I really don't have any idea what kinda problems he might have...Well, he knows I can talk with him whenever he wants, maybe this off time will help him with..._

Fox quickly stopped his train of thought as he felt something being placed on his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, but then quickly turned to see that it was a hand that had been placed on his shoulder. A slight giggle rose from in front of him, "I'm sorry if that frightened you..." Fox looked up into Krystal's smiling face and broke a smile of his own, "You don't need to be sorry...I guess I just zoned out for a second there." Krystal replied, "You seem to do that quite often don't you?" Fox responded, "Ya, well I've had a lot to think about lately..." Krystal added with a slight tone of concern, "Still wondering what exactly we are up against, are you?" Fox nodded in affirmation and Krystal continued, "I as well have been thinking of such things..." Krystal paused for a second and regained her smile before continuing, "But I've also been thinking about today...If you recall, General Pepper informed us that we should enjoy the time we spent here at this docking colony...For us, I believe it would be best if we tried to forget about these pressing matters for today, you said it yourself, this will probably be the last time we will get an opportunity like this."

Fox hesitated for a moment as he realized how many times Krystal kept saying words like " we" and "us." It didn't really strike his until just now; she already knew that they were going to spend this entire day together. It shocked him, he never really expected her to want to spend the entire day with him...

_That's weird, I didn't actually think that she would plan the entire day around me...not that I'm complaining at all, but it just seems odd that she would do that...maybe she really does feel that same thing I am towards her...And now that I know we'll have the whole day together...I'm sure I'll be able to ask her sometime during the day...That is...if I can actually bring myself to ask her...man, I'm starting to get nervous like the first time I met her...I hope I don't blow this whole thing...especially after it coming together so perfectly like this..._

He responded to Krystal's statement only moments after she finished speaking, "You're probably right, I wouldn't want to waste the whole day worrying about that stuff..." Krystal responded in a cheerful voice, "That's good to hear, if would be a shame if let this day go to waste..." She paused for a second, but quickly continued, "Which reminds me, when exactly are we leaving?" Fox hesitated for a second, but quickly responded, "Well, I guess we can leave whenever we want...oh, hang on a sec..."

Fox turned from Krystal and walked behind ROB's computer. Krystal curiously followed behind him and saw one of the many monitors on the large computer come to life. The picture of a familiar robot appeared on the screen and it spoke in the usual monotone voice, "Fox McCloud, do you require assistance?" Fox nodded and replied, "Ya, I'm gonna need you to grab some stuff outta my room before we leave. Can you run over there and get my stuff? And bring it back up to the bridge when you're done, got that?" ROB replied, "Affirmative, I will retrieve necessary items for your off-ship excursion. I will be finished momentarily." Fox responded, "Thanks ROB, I think that's all...oh actually, hold on..." Fox looked quickly over his shoulder and said, "Do you need ROB to get anything out of your room before we leave the ship?" Krystal thought for a second and replied, "Well, I suppose, but nothing much, I really didn't bring that much with me you know. I think all I could bring is my other pair of cloths, I believe that is all though." Fox nodded and returned his attention to the monitor in front of him, "You got that ROB?" The robot replied, "Affirmative, will obtain requested items from rooms of both Fox McCloud and Krystal McCloud. I will arrive on the bridge shortly." Fox hesitated as the screen went blank in front of him.

_What the heck did I just hear him say? Krystal McCloud? Since when did ROB learn to say that? That Slippy must think he's a pretty funny guy..._

"Fox, is there something wrong." Fox looked over his shoulder and saw Krystal with a concerned look on her face. He blinked a few times to refocus and said with a weak voice, "Uhh...nothing, I was just thinking about...what we were gonna do when we got off the ship..." Krystal's expression suddenly lit up and she spoke in a cheerful voice, "I was wondering that myself just a little while ago. I am very much looking forward to exploring this place. But I wonder, what exactly is there to do?" Fox shook his head as he replied, "Well, I've never been here before so I don't really know what this place has to offer...but I'm sure we can find something to do...Maybe it'd be better if we found a hotel or something first and then we can figure out what we want to do after that." Krystal nodded in agreement and replied, "Yes, that would probably be the best way to go about it. Then we can take or time in deciding what exactly it is we wish to do." Fox nodded as he turned around and sat on the computer he was standing by, "Ya, then we'll also know for sure that we have a place to stay after we're done in town."

Krystal walked back down towards the bridge window and said back to Fox, "Just talking about this place makes me even more eager to see it...and this view of the docking bay isn't really helping at all." Fox stood up and walked down the small stairway from ROB's computer and stopped at Krystal's side. He smiled and replied, "I know what you mean...I've heard so many stories about this place from my Father back when I was a kit. I can't wait to get out there either..." Krystal eagerly looked over at Fox, "So you do know something about this place after all?" Fox looked over to see the expression on her face and responded, "I guess I know a little, but I can't really remember the details...The only thing I can remember him telling me was that there is something like a small scale ocean in middle of the colony, and along the outside of the water is one huge beach." Krystal commented with increasing enthusiasm, "Really? Do you think we will be able to visit that beach Fox?" Fox smiled and replied, "Of course, whatever you want to do is fine with me. I'm just..."

Fox stopped himself as he heard the bridge door slide open behind him. Both vulpines turned at the same time to see ROB enter through the open bridge doors carrying a single bag in one of his metallic hands. Fox and Krystal walked over towards the robot as it set the bag onto the ground. Fox stopped just before he reached the bag and said, "Thanks ROB, you should probably go help Slippy with the repairs now." The robot replied, "Affirmative, will resume assistance with Great Fox repairs." ROB walked slowly past them and stood at his usual spot by his computer in the back of the bridge. Fox reached down and picked the bag up off the ground before looking over at Krystal. "Ready to go?" Krystal smiled and said in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "I've been awaiting this day for quite some time...of course I'm ready Fox." Fox replied as they made their way off the bridge together, "Great, then let's get this day started..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ya, I said this one would be done sooner, but then I realize that with school and other stuff, it makes it really hard to do this at any where near the speed it was being accomplished during the summer, and for that, I am sorry. So in light of the fact that I will not be able to type as much, I am adding this little thing at the end of each chapter that says what's in the next chapter, in hopes that maybe that will suffice for the fact that you can now expect a new chapter every month from me...and I really hate to say that cause I love writing this thing...but it's not gonna get me to college, that's for sure...

P.S. Sorry this chapter wasn't that exciting, I just wanted to use this chapter to set up the next one...which if you didn't already figure out, is gonna be pretty close to one huge date...so ya...I guess you have some mushy lines waiting ahead so that's your reward for reading this chapter I guess...maybe.

Chapter 19: Fox and Krystal enter into the Xavix-Yuan docking colony and begin their day together. Krystal becomes the pair's day planner and Fox is put into many awkward positions because of it. How will the people of this extravagant docking colony react to Krystal? Fox is about to find out that he's not the only one who wants her...It seems that CBN broadcast of Krystal sparked the interest of many others who saw it. Will Fox be able to defend her? Tune in...er, open the web page to Echoes of the Future next month(ish) to find out!


	22. The Resort Colony, XavixYuan PART 1

Chapter 19: The Resort Colony, Xavix-Yuan PART 1

It was only a short walk down to the gangway from the bridge. For Fox, the short distance they had to travel seemed slightly longer than it should have. It might have been the fact that he eagerly awaited the time that he and Krystal would finally be able to spend together, or maybe it was a result of him being able to leave behind the responsibilities of the Great Fox for a day. That's what he kept telling himself, but he knew that for the first time in a long while, he was actually nervous about being around Krystal. He hadn't said anything to her since they had left the bridge. Fox didn't know if he should force himself to say something, or just let her start a conversation.

_Man, what the heck is wrong with me? I've been fine around Krystal for a long time and now I'm starting to get nervous like the first time I saw her...Go figure that I have to pick today to have a frickin' panic attack...and over something I thought I had beat for a long time...I just gotta relax...I mean, It's not like this is a date or anything...we're just going down there to talk and get to know each other, right? Big deal! Nothing to be worried about..._

But somewhere deep inside Fox's being, in his heart, he knew from the first time he heard they were landing in the Xavix-Yuan, that he was going to have Krystal along with him the entire day. Subconsciously, he knew this really was a date, and...along with all those feelings, comes the desire to further the relationship, make it stronger, so that the feeling between the two can become even more special as time goes on. Fox knew from the very beginning that this was more than simply getting a chance to talk with her, but to him, this was his first, and maybe last chance at true love.

"Fox, this is it. Are you ready?" Fox blinked a few times as he heard Krystal's voice and noticed that they were standing in front an open doorway that led down a gangway to the floor of the docking station. Fox nodded and replied, "Ya, of course I'm ready. Are you?" Krystal smiled as she took Fox's free hand into her own, "I am now." Fox returned the smile and closed his hand gently around hers, that was the best response that either of them could've given.

The two foxes slowly made their way off the Great Fox and onto the short metal gangway. It sloped gently downwards to the floor of the docking bay, which was littered with masses of people, all of which seemed to be tourists on vacation. The docking bay itself seemed unusually large considering that this docking colony was in space. Fox looked around and saw many large ships, many of which were only slightly smaller than the Great Fox. Among the people on the floor hovered small utility vehicles that swiftly made their way around the docking bay floor from ship to ship. It reminded him of the docking station on Corneria, but everything here seemed to give off a well-polished glimmer that Fox was never accustomed to seeing back on Corneria. Fox was almost embarrassed as he realized that the Great Fox looked so out of place in all its rust and age ridden glory among the other transport ships that were docked there. He mentally shook his head of these thoughts as they continued their descent of the gangway.

When they reached the bottom, they were met two young female tigers who were dressed in long red robes that had a vibrant flower pattern elaborately stitched into them. As soon as Fox and Krystal reached the bottom, the two tigers approached them with a warm smile and announced in unison, "Welcome to Xavix-Yuan." They then revealed from a pocket inside their robes, two strings of vividly colored beads, which they placed over the two vulpines heads so that they came to rest on the back of their necks. The two young tigers then took a step back and spoke again in harmony, "We hope you have a pleasant stay." When they finished their welcome, they receded back into the crowd and disappeared.

Krystal held the necklace up to her face and studied it while Fox immediately removed it from his neck and placed it in the bag he was carrying. Krystal looked over at Fox and asked, "What is this Fox? And who were those two?" Fox shook his head and replied, "I don't know who they were, but I know that in high-brow places like this, they like to welcome their guests by giving them something like that necklace. It's not really anything important...It's just kind of a way of saying we're welcome here, I guess." Krystal nodded and continued, "Well that was nice of them. Is it required to wear this necklace during our stay?" Fox replied with a smirk, "No, you don't have to wear it. I already took mine off, see?" Krystal looked over at Fox's exposed neck and then returned her attention to her own necklace, "Then what purpose does it serve?" Fox could only shake his head in bewilderment.

Fox quickly glanced over his shoulder as he heard the sound of slow footsteps coming towards him. Not long after, the sound of the footfalls were accompanied by a familiar voice, "Hey Fox, looks like everyone finally left the ship." Fox turned to face his green teammate and replied, "Ya, It's about time we could get off the Great Fox...So have you figured anything out?" Slippy nodded and replied, "Ya Fox, It looks like a few of the electric wires to the sensor system got so worn down over all these years, they just shorted out. I'm actually amazed they lasted this long." Fox replied somewhat impatiently, "So are you gonna get to work on that or what?" Slippy responded without picking up on Fox's eagerness to leave, "Ya, It looks like I'll have to re-wire the whole thing..." Slippy hesitated as he giggled to himself before he actually spoke what he was thinking, "Hehehe, Good thing we made all that money from the Dinosaur Planet mission, cause this is gonna take a lot of it." Fox sighed to himself as he replied with his hand to his forehead, "Whatever, just do what you have to...and you can get it all done by tomorrow morning...right?" Slippy immediately lost his cheerful expression as he hesitantly responded, "W-what? By tomorrow morning? But...but...I have to...ya see...I can't..." Fox cut off Slippy's garbled speech as he walked over and patted him on the shoulder, "Come on Slippy, you'll do fine. There's a reason you're the mechanic on this ship...right?" Slippy said nothing for a while, but then was finally able to mumble, "Well...I-I guess so..." Fox gave Slippy a few more friendly pats before returning to Krystal's side and responding, "Great, Then I'll see you tomorrow." Slippy rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands and replied unsurely, "Uhh...sure Fox...See ya later..." Slippy withdrew back into the ship as Fox and Krystal headed anxiously towards the exit.

The docking colony seemed almost larger than Fox had expected as they walked around searching for an exit. But it did not seem like a chore to find the way into the colony in any manner of speaking. As they got further away from the actual docking station, they began to enter into a part of the complex where small shops and convenience stores lined the sides of the main walkway. Not only that, but they began to notice the brilliant architecture that became apparent even in this minor area of the docking colony. Krystal looked curiously into each one of the shops and every once in a while, she would see something that sparked her curiosity, at which point she stopped and asked Fox what it was she had seen. Fox broke a smile more than once as he answered Krystal's simple questions, and never once did he become annoyed in the least.

After they passed through this section of the docking bay, they came to a place where many animals where coming and going through large elevators. Fox noticed the animals coming off the elevators were carrying while some of them had bags filled with purchased items. Fox stopped and said, "That's probably the way to get up to the actual resort. We just have to get in one of those elevators and they should take us there." Krystal hesitated and enthusiastically responded, "Is that so? Then let's waste no time in boarding." Fox watched as Krystal began to take a few steps in front of him, but abruptly found himself again at her side due to the fact their hands were firmly connected. He faltered for a second, and after letting out an amused chuckle he replied, "Ok, ok, but I'd like to keep my arm please." Krystal replied with an energetic smile and a light giggle as they continued towards the elevator that lay ahead of them.

As they approached the elevators, they quickly found themselves standing in a long line of animals that had accumulated in front of them. Fox sighed as he tried to see how many people were waiting in front of them. Krystal asked with a hint of confusion in her voice, "What is everyone waiting for? Why aren't we boarding the elevator Fox?" He looked over at her and replied, "Well, not everyone can fit in an elevator at the same time, so we have to wait until it's empty so we can get on one, so we have to wait our turn until then." Krystal nodded, "I see...how long do you suppose it will take?" Fox shook his head as he again turned his head to the long line in front of him, I dunno, I'd guess maybe five or ten minutes...It depends on how fast the elevators are operating."

Soon after he finished, Fox noticed one of the elevator doors opening and saw a few animals pulling luggage behind them as they exited. Shortly after, he saw a mass of animals trying to claim their spot on the elevator. It was a little more hectic than Fox would've expected from world famous resort like this. A few of the larger animals got on with no problem, while some of the smaller ones were being pushed out of the way and were forced to wait for the next one to arrive. The elevator was filled with about fifteen people when it's doors finally closed. The line moved about three steps forward, and that was all. Fox shifted his attention back to Krystal, who also appeared shocked at the scene that had just played out in front of them, and said with an almost nervous chuckle, "Well...now that I think about it...maybe ten minutes a bit of an understatement..."

After watching the same routine play out a few more times and moving forward a total of twelve steps, Fox began to wonder if they would ever get on one of the elevators. Krystal was visibly starting to get worried as well. He could feel her hand shaking lightly inside his own. Fox had a feeling that she wouldn't want to try and board an elevator if she was brought to the point where she would almost have to fight her way on, and if she didn't, it appeared that they might never get into the resort. Fox began to rub the back of her furry hand gently with his thumb and said in a comforting voice, "It'll be fine, It won't be as bad as you think." Krystal looked at him with surprise as she realized he had read her feelings almost perfectly and responded with a weak smile, "Well...I suppose you may be right, but I will say, this process was much easier on Corneria." Fox smiled back and drew in a breath to respond, but was cut off by an unfamiliar voice behind him.

"Hey there you two youngsters, would you like to buy one of my maps?" Fox quickly turned to face the new voice behind him. It looked to be a goat that was well advanced in his age, which was made apparent by the many wrinkles on his head and the slight yellow discoloration of the two horns that sat on top of his head. The old goat continued, "Only two credits...finest you can buy." He held the small map in front of him with an eager gaze. Fox hesitantly took the map out goat's heavily wrinkled hand and scanned over its cover. The front cover simply read in slightly ornate letters, "Xavix-Yuan," and below the lettering was a picture of a beach with stars that sparkled above it. Before Fox could open the map, the aged salesman spoke again, "Hey sonny...I think I've seen you before somewhere. You look strikingly familiar to someone I saw on the television a few days back. Let's see...uhh..." The old goats eyes wandered as he reached into what must've been a rapidly failing memory to try and identify the familiar vulpine standing in front of him. Then his eyes finally settled on something behind him. Fox followed his eyes to see he was looking directly at Krystal. Something seemed to snap in the goats mind as he answered himself, "Ahh! Yes, I remember seeing that blue furred vixen on the television a few days ago. I recall hearing she was the new member on that one team...err, what was it? Scar Fax? Yes, that's the one...those mercenaries that saved Lylat a few years back..." He paused as he tried to follow his own reasoning and continued, "And if that pretty blue vixen is standing right here...then you must be the leader of...uhh, Scar Fax...what's his name again?"

Fox sighed at the old goats obvious hearing problems and annunciated, "It's, Star Fox, and ya, I'm the leader Fox McCloud...and this is..." The goat cut him off with a hearty chuckle and said, "My boy, just because I'm old don't mean I can't tell the obvious." Fox gave him a confused look as the goat continued,

"The way I see it sonny boy, this little vixen must be your wife."

Fox's expression immediately froze as the skin under his fur began to flush into a bright red color. He continued, "You sure have an eye for your own species son. I think you got yourself a real keeper, you did." Fox's face was almost completely red at this point; the only solace he could find was in the fact that no one else around them could hear this due to the fact that the noise level in this part of the docking bay was pretty high.

Then for no obvious reason, other than maybe the fact this animal was so old that he had almost no memory remaining in his head, the subject abruptly changed, "So I take it you two are waiting for the elevator?" Krystal, who was busily trying to stifle a bit of laughter within herself, answered for the still embarrassed Fox, "Yes, We've been waiting for quite some time now." The goat smiled at Krystal and replied, "Well, since you are both part of the famous, uhh, Scar Fax team, I think I can get you on that elevator in no time...with you being famous and whatnot." Krystal responded with a hint of excitement, "Oh, that would be wonderful if you would do that for us." The goat smiled back and replied, "Okey-dokey you youngsters, follow me." Krystal looked over at Fox, who seemed to be saying something under his breath, and asked, "Fox? Are you ok? This goat is going to board us onto an elevator." Fox hesitated as he looked back over at Krystal...

_My...wife?_

Fox quickly shook himself from the thoughts the old goat had now imbedded into his mind and replied with a sigh, "Ya, I'm coming..."

They followed the goat for a short distance, which was made extensively longer by the slow pace he set while hobbling forward, but they soon found themselves standing in front of everyone in line. They all received multiple evil glares from random animals in the crowd. A few even shouted at them, prompting them to get back in line. The old man took a few meager steps in front of the two vulpines and began to speak in a voice that could almost be considered a yell, but considerably more feeble, "My friends, on the contrary, it is you who should be making a line behind the ones that stand behind me!" The noise level in the area near the elevator dropped to a whisper. The goat continued, "Don't you recognize who these creatures are? If it were not for them, you may not be standing here in this very place at this very time..." An angry voice rose over the crowd, "You old coot! Get back in line before I put ya in a wheelchair!" The aged goat snapped back, "That is no way to speak to an elder!" He continued after saying something under his breath, "Yes, The two behind me belong to the famed Scar Fax team, the saviors of the Lylat system!" Fox put one hand on his forehead as he heard the goat's mispronunciation. Whispers began to break out among the crowd, most of them saying the same thing, "Did he mean Star Fox? Or is that guy just out of his mind?" The goat continued, "Now you see my point, you will all wait for..."

As the goat babbled on, the elevator beside Fox and Krystal opened up. Fox motioned for Krystal to follow as they snuck into the elevator, and then all at once, the line dashed around the goat and began to fill the elevator. The elderly goat could do little to stop them, and was fortunate that he was not crushed by the oncoming hoard of animals that rushed past him. The scramble for a spot on the elevator lasted for a minute or two as both vulpines watched safely from the inside. When the elevator was finally full, the crowd receded from the opening of the elevator and formed back into the line.

Both Fox and Krystal took a sigh of relief, finally finding themselves safely aboard the elevator. Even though they found the space slightly crowded among the many different animals and their respective luggage, they silently exchanged content smiles as they felt the elevator begin to quickly ascend to the destination they had so eagerly waited for.

Fox and Krystal stood in the back of the elevator, waiting for the door to re-open, but the elevator hadn't showed any signs of slowing down for some time. It had been quiet for the few seconds they had been standing there, but soon, Fox was able to hear some of the animals talking, and every once in a while, see them take a quick look back at either Krystal or himself. He then began to listen more carefully, and could easily hear their conversations, "I thought I recognized those two, I saw them on CBN a few days ago." "Is that really Fox McCloud? He's totally cuter in person." "Why is Star Fox here if their supposed to be saving us from mind control or whatever?"

Fox began tapping his foot impatiently as he heard their comments. Krystal seemed to be listening too and quietly commented, "You really are well known, even animals that reside long distances from Corneria know of your exploits." Fox replied in almost a whisper, "Ya, but the last thing I want is attention from everybody in this docking colony. It's gonna be hard just walking through the resort if everyone recognizes me..." Krystal sighed as she saw Fox's slightly worried expression, "I guess fame has it's own disadvantages just..." Krystal was interrupted as one of the animals in the elevator turned to Fox and asked, "Are you, like, seriously Fox McCloud?" Fox looked up to see a young white-haired vixen, who was probably in her late teens, looking expectantly into Fox face. Fox nodded and hesitantly replied, "Well...Ya, I'm Fox McCl..." The young vixen quickly turned and said something to a few of her friends standing behind her, which caused them all to break out in a fit of giggles shortly after. She quickly turned back around and said with a nervous, but still excited look on her face, "Me and my girlfriends think you are so like, the coolest fox in the galaxy." Fox broke an obviously fake smile as he responded, "Thanks, I really appreciate it." The group of young vixens again broke out into giggles, and Fox took the opportunity to roll his eyes and take a sigh out of slight irritation, but to his relief, he could feel the elevator steadily begin to slow down, and soon after the elevator settled on its desired floor, the door finally slid open.

The elevator slowly began to empty as the animals and their luggage slowly began to filter out the small exit. As Fox and Krystal exited, they realized that they were still not in the resort part of the colony, finding themselves instead in a very similar looking area from which they had just left. As they scanned the area, Fox noticed a large sign hanging above him that read, "Xavix-Yuan/ Resort, hovertaxi service, and information center." A small arrow displayed on a corner of the large sign pointed down a hallway that many of the animals that had just exited the elevator seemed to be following. Fox pointed the sign out to Krystal and soon, they began making their way down the hallway together.

They had made it about twenty feet before a familiar voice rang out from behind Fox, "Hey, Fox McCloud, wait up!" Fox flashed a look of desperation at Krystal before reluctantly turning to see the same young vixen he thought he had gotten rid of at the elevator. She handed him a small pen and turned her back to him as she said, "Umm...can you like, sign my shirt?" Fox took the pen from her out of politeness and quickly wrote his name on the back of her shirt, not really caring about the quality of the signature at all. Fox withdrew the pen from her shirt and said with a hint of aggravation, "There ya go, and here's your..." Before he could finish, he was confronted by the remaining vixens in the group, who all desired his signature as well. He took a quick glance back at Krystal, who seemed to be slightly amused by the entire scene, and mouthed a quick and desperate, "Help me," over to her.

Krystal hesitated for a moment as she tried to come up with a way to bail Fox from his current situation. Fox meanwhile, was trying to sound polite towards the excited, young vixens, but his tone of irritation was beginning to make itself more apparent the longer he was forced to listen to the girls. Krystal walked up next to Fox and locked arms with him, which seemed to instantly stop the group of young vixens from their incessant giggling. Krystal looked over at Fox with a wink and said, "Fox, you know we do not have time for this. We have to hurry on our way if we intend to arrive at General Pepper's meeting on time." Fox immediately caught her meaning and said with a smirk, "Oh ya, you're right. I guess we should get going...sorry ladies, maybe some other time?" None of them gave an answer; their attention was clearly diverted to the one that currently had her arm looped around their hero's arm. Fox gave them a strange look and then quickly turned as they began making their way further down the hallway.

The area that they were now walking through did not appear to be much different from the hallway they had just passed through on the floor below. The only difference was in the fact that the shops that lined this walkway contained that of higher quality goods. Not only that, but for the first time in their entire time spent here, Fox could see the first signs of non-artificial light piercing through a large window that laid a little ways ahead of him. And just below that window was an opening that gave the two vulpines their first view of the city. Krystal pointed ahead as they walked and said with a hint of excitement, "Look up ahead, I can see the city. We're almost there Fox." He replied with a smirk as they slightly quickened their pace, "Ya, but I gotta say, I didn't think it was gonna be such a problem just walking through the docking bay..." Krystal smiled in return and they both quickly returned their attention to the portal that opened up in front of them.

Fox and Krystal stopped simultaneously as they walked outside the docking bay. What they saw in front of them was like nothing they had ever experienced before. They both stood in awe of the resort that opened up in front of them. The buildings were all well maintained and almost seemed to glitter when you looked over at them. The streets below looked so smooth and even, and tall palm trees lined each side equally. The sidewalks were wide and what seemed to be thousands of animals were walking happily upon them. Fox some how took his eyes off of what was directly in front of him as a glimmer of sun caught the corner of his eye. He looked over the buildings and a good distance away, he could see that there really was an ocean, and it was surrounded by shimmering white beach as far as Fox could see. But something behind the wide expanse of beach caught Fox's eye...he could see stars.

_Huh? Stars? But how can I see stars from the inside of a docking colony...?_

Fox raised his vision, and to his surprise, more stars and slowly drifting space vessels could be seen from where he was standing. Krystal seemed to be noticing the same thing as she leaned up closer to Fox and said with amazement, "Wow Fox, I can see the stars that lay outside the colony." Fox nodded and replied, "Ya...It's like, one huge, domed window...enclosed around the entire colony. I've never seen anything like this before...Actually, I didn't even know this was possible at all." Krystal looked back at him and said, "It is quite an incredible sight...I never imagined I would ever get the chance to see anything like this in my entire life." For a while, neither of them said anything, they merely stood and looked out into the endless expanse of space that was revealed in all around them.

Both vulpines suddenly broke out of their awe-induced gaze as they heard someone speak from behind them, "Hey, haven't I seen you two somewhere before?" Fox looked back and saw a mass of people behind Krystal and himself asking the same question to themselves. "You look a lot like Fox McCloud...and isn't she that new girl?" Fox took Krystal's hand before she knew what was going on and said back to the crowd as he walked away, "You've got the wrong guy, sorry." Just as they reached the edge of the street, a young kit ran in front of Fox and said with large eyes, "You have the Star Fox emblem on your vest. Only real members of Star Fox get one of those!" Fox looked down at the excited young fox and hesitated. But soon after, Fox realized that was the last thing he should have done. It wasn't long before he became partially surrounded by animals that were coming out of the docking facility. Suddenly, the crowd around him erupted in energized speech.

"That's right, only members receive that insignia, and that uniform looks exactly like the one Fox McCloud wore when he was on TV." "So he really is Fox McCloud?" "It must be, the resemblance is uncanny." "And that must be his new girlfriend, Krystal. Man...she's got some weird fur." "Fox McCloud? I have got to get a picture!"

Fox couldn't take the attention he and Krystal was receiving any longer and shouted out over everyone around him, "Hey, listen to me for a second!" The crowd noise immediately fell to a hush and everyone standing in the area looked curiously towards Fox. "As much as I'd like to stand here and shake hands, I've gotta get to this...meeting, uh, with General Pepper." Some quiet mumbling surrounded him as he continued, "And it's really important that I'm not late...uh, sorry, but I really gotta get to the meeting...now." Fox didn't wait for them to react as he quickly guided Krystal through an open gap in the crowd and briskly walked away from the mass of clearly disappointed animals.

Krystal looked over at him with a smile as they finally were able to traverse the sidewalks of Xavix-Yuan openly, "You certainly can attract a crowd can't you?" Fox let out a small chuckle as he looked down at the ground, "I've never been out in public much...but I guess you're right." Fox quickly changed the subject, hoping to place the memory of what had just happened in the back of his mind, "Now we just have to find a hotel...Then we can decide what we want to do for the rest of the day." Krystal nodded passively as her eyes explored the awe-inspiring docking colony, "It really makes no difference to me..." Fox replied as he searched the area around him, "I guess you probably can't find a run-down hotel here...whatever we come to first then?" Krystal nodded as she looked over towards Fox, "That will be fine with me. At least then we can get on with our day sooner." Fox stopped and looked over at her with a smirk, "Well then, here we are!"

Krystal turned to see that they were standing right in front of a large building that was a cheerful yellow in color and slightly above the revolving blue doors that served as the building's entrance, read the words, "7th District Inn at Xavix-Yuan." Fox took a quick glance over at Krystal and asked, "Well, what do you think? Are we stayin' here for the night?" Krystal responded with a smile, "Yes, this should easily suffice for our stay here." Fox sighed as they made their way through the revolving door and said under his breath, "I just hope I can afford a room for tonight...I'm pretty sure nothing comes cheep here..."

When they entered the hotel, they were met with several running fountains and a collage of colors that seemed to blend in perfectly with the many different flower arrangements that were scattered throughout the entire lobby. The sound of the fountains that lined the bottom of each wall gave off a soothing sound that could easily cause you to forget you were in a hotel altogether. They walked slowly together hand-in-hand down the beautiful lobby, letting the atmosphere it created clear their minds from any previous troubles or stresses they had accumulated throughout the entire day. "It's so beautiful Fox, don't you think?" Fox nodded slowly and replied, "Ya, it's nothing like I've ever seen on Corneria, that's for sure."

They slowly continued their stroll through the main part of the lobby until they finally reached the receptionist's desk. The employee behind the counter flashed a pleasant smile towards the two vulpines and said, "Welcome to the 7th District Inn, what can I do for you today?" Fox leaned one arm onto the counter in front of him and replied, "Ya, I'd like to get a room for the night." The receptionist quickly typed something into the computer in front of him and replied, "What kind of room were you thinking of sir?" Fox thought for a second and responded, "Well, how much are these rooms gonna set me back?" The receptionist typed something else into his computer and said, "Well, our economy size rooms are 150 credits, and the only other rooms we have available right now are a few regular suites, which are 200 credits, and the luxury suite, which runs at 250 credits." Fox wasted no time in making his decision, "I'll take one of the economy rooms." The receptionist behind the counter smiled and said, "I see, and will both of you be staying in the same room?" Fox nodded and handed over the 150 credits. The receptionist motioned to someone behind Fox as he continued, "Very well sir, one of our attendants will show you to your room." Fox gave his thanks to the receptionist and turned to meet a tall wolf, who was dressed in a bright red uniform. "If you will allow me to carry your baggage, we will make our way to your room sir." Fox did as he said and handed the bag over to the wolf. "Thank you, please follow me."

After following the attendant for a short distance, they reached one of many elevators that lined the wall in this area of the lobby. The door immediately slid open in front of them, and they were able to enter with considerably less difficulty then they had at docking bay. It was a short and comfortable ride up to the 64th floor, where the elevator slowly came to a smooth stop. The elevator door reopened and the two vulpines followed their attendant a short way down the wide hallway. He came to a stop in front of one of the door and slid a room key over a sensor on the outside of the door. The wolf announced as Fox and Krystal entered the room, "This is your room for tonight."

Fox stopped abruptly as he looked around the room. A large living room sat in the middle of the room, complete with a big screen TV, which was surrounded on each side with large couches. To the left was a large sliding window, which led out to a patio that had a perfect view of the beach a few miles away. To the right was a single king size bed that was covered overhead by a woven, silk canopy that had two large drapes of the same material that were tied to the corner of the bedposts. Just to the left of the bed was a large bathroom, so large in fact, that this bathroom even had it's own hot tub. Fox looked back at the attendant and said in a stunned voice, "I thought we were getting the economy room...There's gotta be some kind of mistake..." The wolf smiled as he set the bag he had been carrying down next to the door, "Just think of it as our way of saying thank you." Fox gave him a confused glance, "Thank you? For what?" The attendant replied as he exited the room, "For what Mr. McCloud? Thank you for saving the Lylat system, it's the least we can do for you. Now relax and have a pleasant stay Fox McCloud." With that the door closed behind him and Fox and Krystal were left alone in their luxury suite.

Krystal let out a giggle as she saw the expression on Fox's face, "I suppose there are many advantageous sides to be being famous as well." Fox smirked as he looked back at Krystal, "Well, all I can say is...it's about time."


	23. The Resort Colony, XavixYuan PART 2

Chapter 20: The Resort Colony, Xavix-Yuan PART 2

It was not long before Fox and Krystal began to get comfortable in their new hotel room. Fox immediately sat down on the large, white leather couch and took a deep sigh as he said to himself, "Man, it's gonna be tough gettin' around this resort if every other animal is gonna mob me like they did back at the docking bay…" Krystal sat down next to him and said with a curious gaze, "Did you say something Fox?" Fox shook his head and readjusted into a more comfortable position on the couch, "No, it's nothing you need to worry about." He paused as he grabbed a small remote control from off a small, glass table in front of him. "The only thing we need to worry about now is what we're doing today, we've already wasted an hour just trying to get to this hotel." Krystal replied with an almost mocking smile as she removed the long sapphire boots from her feet, "You know, we don't have to go out if you are worried about being hassled by other animals in the colony…" Fox looked at her with surprise and replied, "Well, I can't say I really appreciate all the attention…but I'm not going to let that get in the way. I can handle it."

Fox turned on the large TV screen and began flipping through the channels. As he continued cycling through the channels, he said, "Let's see what we can find out about this place, there must be something here that'll give us some information." After a while, Krystal became bored of watching the images on the screen continually change and said as she stood up, "While you're doing that, I might as well unpack our things." Fox nodded passively as he continued his quest to find something regarding the colony at all. Krystal walked out of the living room and grabbed the bag that was still sitting next to the door. With the small piece of luggage now in hand, she walked a short distance to the bedroom, where she set the bag down and began to place the few items it contained into a large brown dresser.

Fox meanwhile continued flipping through channel after channel until he finally stumbled across what he was searching for. He set the controller at his side as he watched a short depiction of the resort. Short descriptions came along with the images, making each of the sights seem like a great choice for Fox to select.

Suddenly, the image of the resort was cut off and a new picture was displayed on the screen. Fox blinked in confusion before realizing that the image on the television had completely changed. There was now a solid blue background that took up most of the screen, and slightly in front of that wall of blue, Fox could see the top of a brown desk, which had many short stacks of paper lined up in neat piles. Sitting just behind the desk was a well-groomed and well-dressed jaguar, who was looking straight into the camera. "We interrupt this program for a late breaking star-watch update." Fox rolled his eyes, "Great, the news…right when I finally find some good information too…wait…did he say star-watch!? Oh man…this better not mean what I think it does…" The jaguar continued as a small flat screen monitor lit up behind him. "As any of our local residents would tell you, the Xavix-Yuan resort is a wonderful place for the average tourist to take a break and see the sights, but every once in a while, our grand colony is graced by the presence of many different famous and influential animals. Just recently, our station has received several confirmed reports of seeing this ship in the Xavix-Yuan docking colony." Fox watched in horror as a picture of the Great Fox now appeared on the small screen behind the newscaster. The jaguar continued, "That's right, this is none other than the Great Fox, a ship that is crewed by the most famous mercenary team in the galaxy, Star Fox. This ship has been a staple in the Cornerian…"

The words seemed to trail off in Fox's mind as he realized that this exact broadcast was being sent through the entire colony.

_Great, now the entire place is gonna know I'm here…I never expected anything like this to happen when we got here…I mean, I probably can't even walk outside this room…cause if I get pointed out in public, I'm just gonna get mobbed like I did back at the docking colony…and that's gonna make it really tough for me and Krystal to do anything…There's gotta be something I can do to fix this problem…but what?_

Fox quickly snapped back into reality as he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder. He gave a small jump as he felt the hand against him, and shortly after he could hear a light giggle coming from his side. "You really are quite nervous for someone who is supposed to be having a relaxing time." He looked over the see Krystal sitting closely next to him on the couch. "Are you alright?" Fox replied with a sigh as he readjusted his posture on the couch, "Well, I guess I'm a little concerned about going out in public…I mean, you saw how they reacted back at the docking bay…How can we do anything if there's a heard of animals following us everywhere we go?" Krystal leaned back against the leather cushion and replied, "You do have a point…Well, maybe no one else will recognize you…maybe it was merely bad luck that happened at all." Fox shook his head and took another sigh, "I wish that were true, but it's not. I mean, even that little kit we saw back at the docking bay knew it was me just by looking at my uniform…And if young animals like that can tell who I am, there's no way I can just walk down the streets without anyone noticing…" There was a slight pause before Krystal replied, "Well…what if you were no longer in uniform?"

Before Fox could reply, Krystal had stood up from the couch and was, again, heading out of the living room. Fox quickly followed her across the carpeted floor until she came to a stop in front the large brown dresser that sat just to the side of the bed. Fox noticed that Krystal was searching through one of the drawers before she closed it and turned to face Fox. "I was wondering what exactly these where when I was arranging the dresser, but I'm supposing they are yours. If you were to wear these cloths in place of your uniform, perhaps that will eliminate the problem of being detected all together." Fox stared at the small pile of cloth that Krystal held in her hands.

_Of course! If I'm not in uniform, I don't think I'll have any problem getting around the colony. I can't believe I didn't remember I had these old cloths…Come to think of it, I don't think I've really changed out of my uniform for years…_

Fox smiled as he took the cloths from her and replied, "Krystal, that's great that you saw these, I don't think I'll have any problem getting around the colony with my old cloths on. Thanks." Krystal nodded and responded, "Of course, perhaps now you can begin to relax." Fox chuckled to himself before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

As Krystal waited for Fox outside in the bedroom, something caught the corner of her eye. She turned quickly and noticed the glimmering ocean that was visible a little distance away. She slowly walked over towards the large sliding window as she eyed the view in front of her. Krystal pushed a section of sliding glass to the side as she exited the room and soon found herself leaned against a metal handrail on the edge of the balcony. She watched as the tide slowly rolled in and out from the vast expanse of blue. The sounds of its gently lapping waves were soothing, even though the noise was faint. She could see hundreds of animals scattered across the beach, some basking in the sun that filtered through the clear dome that surrounded the colony, while many of the younger animals played happily with each other as the tide rushed around their feet.

"It's pretty impressive isn't it?" Krystal turned from the sight of the ocean to see Fox standing behind her in his new outfit. He was now wearing a long-sleeved black jacket that he had left unzipped, which revealed the dark green tee shirt that he was wearing underneath. He was also wearing a pair of dark brown pants that were supported at the waist by a slightly faded black belt, but because he left his jacket unzipped, the only visible part of the belt was the buckle, which was dull gray in color.

Fox slowly walked over next to Krystal and leaned an arm on the balcony's handrail as he looked out over the expanse of artificial ocean. Krystal replied, "Yes, it's quite amazing how they are able build something like this." Fox smiled without turning his eyes away from the ocean and responded, "I know, I've never seen anything like this…It looks so real too. I mean, it has waves and everything…" They stood in silence for a few moments as the quiet sound of the ocean waves filled their ears.

After a short while, Fox looked over at Krystal with a smile and said, "Let's go down there." Krystal returned her attention back to Fox and replied, "You mean, go down to the beach?" Fox responded, "Why not? I think it'd be nice just to relax down there. At least it's better than staring at it from this balcony." Krystal smiled and replied, "I think that is a wonderful idea. I have wanted to visit this beach ever since you mentioned it to me this morning. And now that I've seen it with my own eyes, I can't help but feel the need to walk on its shores for myself." Fox gently pushed away from the handrail he was leaning on and walked towards the sliding window that lead back inside, "I can't wait to see it for myself either, and besides, we might find something we want to do on the walk over there."

Fox walked back into the room with Krystal following shortly after him. Fox headed in the direction of the bathroom and slumped over to pick up the backpack that he had left laying on the ground next to the cloths he had just changed out of. He then took a few short steps back to the dresser and said, "Well, if we're going to head down to the beach, we'll have to bring something that we can wear in the water." Krystal walked towards the dresser as Fox pulled out a pair of green swimming trunks and placed them in his backpack. "I suppose it wouldn't be right to get my uniform soaked with water, It would probably be best if I wore my Cerinian clothing, don't you agree?" Fox nodded hesitantly and watched as Krystal placed her two-piece "outfit" into the backpack. She also found her pair of Cerinian sandals and slid them over her bare feet.

They stood up simultaneously and Fox threw his backpack over both his shoulders. "Well, I think we're all set to go, are you ready?" Krystal hesitated for a second before reaching for the chest of her light gray vest and removed the platinum Star Fox symbol that had previously rested there. Krystal responded with a smile, "I certainly wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention by wearing that pin in public, isn't that right Fox?" Fox nodded as he grabbed a room key from a counter next to the door, which quickly slid open in front of him as he approached it. Fox replied as he let Krystal walk past him and out the door, "Ya, It's a good thing you remembered you were wearing the team symbol. If you hadn't, we'd probably get pointed out the second we set foot out of this hotel." Fox continued as he walked behind Krystal into the hallway outside their room, "Time to see if these cloths do what I hope they will."

After a short and comfortable ride down one of the hotels main elevators and a pleasant walk through the hotel's opulent lobby, Fox and Krystal found themselves outside the hotel once again. Fox hesitated for a second as he watched many different animals walk past Krystal and himself, not one of them gave either of the vulpines a second glance as they sauntered past them and continued on their way down the street. Fox took a breath out of relief and said, "Well, looks like this is going to work after all." Krystal replied with a slight smirk, "That's a relief, and now the only problem we are faced with is finding this beach, with all these streets and roadways, we're bound to take a wrong turn somewhere along the way." Fox smirked as he reached into one of the pockets on his backpack and pulled out the map they had received earlier from the old goat back in the docking station. "I don't know how accurate this is, but at least it'll give us an idea of what this place looks like."

Fox turned past the cover page of the map and another opened up after it. This page, along with the one adjacent to it, gave a small-scale depiction of the area around the docking station. Fox immediately noticed the large picture of the ocean on the map, mostly because it took up a little less than half the page. Having easily located the beach on the map, he quickly scanned the rest of the illustrated area to find the hotel where they had chosen to stay. Fox commented as he found his destination, "Alright, here we go..." He held the map a slightly away from his body so that Krystal could see as well. Fox pointed as he explained, "Our hotel is right here…" He traced the path they would take on the map with his finger as he continued, "So it looks like all we'll have to do is walk down a few blocks and then head east." Fox looked over the map one more time to make sure he had the directions in his mind before he folded it and placed it in the same pocket of his backpack. "According to that map, it should only be about a ten minute walk." Krystal smiled as she took Fox's hand, "Then let's not waste anymore time." Fox smiled back as they began to make their way down the streets of the Xavix-Yuan.

Along the way, they passed many different buildings. Most where tall and imposing, much like the hotel they had just departed from, and then there were the smaller buildings that served as food markets or gift shops. A wide variety of animals moved back and forth between each of the buildings, and along with that came a buzz of voices that seemed to give off a slight echo between each row of buildings. The sound and sights of this resort could easily make you forget that you were drifting in space, but every time you looked past the buildings, you could see the millions of stars that lay just outside of the large domed window that enclosed around the entire colony. Fox and Krystal did not have time to stargaze, they, like many of the other animals, were taken in by the activity that surrounded them on the streets. The two vulpines took the opportunity to browse around in a few different shops, stopping just long enough to notice the large variety of wares each individual store had to offer.

It wasn't long before their destination came in sight, laying only a few blocks away, they could see the rolling tides of the ocean. Krystal raised her free hand out in front of her and said with a pointed finger, "There it is Fox, We've finally arrived." Fox looked ahead to the shining white beach and replied, "Ya, it looks even nicer from down here, and a little more crowded too…" Fox scanned across the beach and saw a throng of beach-going animals crowding onto the shoreline, from where he was standing; it looked like there was almost no room at all.

_I should've figured every animal on the colony would come here…Oh well, I can't really say were not going after I told her we would, she seemed so excited back at the hotel when I said we would go to the beach…I wonder if she's ever seen one before…I mean, what was Cerinia really like? I've never really wanted to ask her, but now that she's a little more comfortable about this mission, maybe I should ask her…_

"Fox? Are you coming?" Fox quickly blinked a few times as he saw Krystal looking back at him from a few feet away with a concerned look on her face. He walked up next to her with a smile and replied, "Or course I'm coming, did you think I'd let you have all the fun without me?" Krystal smiled back as they began their short walk to the shoreline, "I would certainly hope not."

In a matter of seconds, they were on the majestic Xavix-Yuan beach. At first they did not venture to far into the sand, but instead, Fox pointed out a small building that lay a short distance to their side, "Before we get on the beach, we'll have to change into our other cloths. We can go change in that building over there, then we can try and find a spot on the beach."

After a short walk, they reached the small cement building that held only two doors, each of which led to separate rooms on opposite sides of the building. After a brief explanation about how the pictures on the doors represented which room was used by the "Gentlemen" and "Ladies," Fox took off his backpack and handed Krystal her cloths. Soon after, they separated and went into their designated changing areas where they changed into their swimwear.

Fox emerged not long after, now wearing only his dark green swimming trunks. He quickly scanned the area to see if Krystal had already changed, but there was no sight of her yet. He leaned against the cold cement building and looked out over the blue expanse that lay in front of him. Fox hadn't realized just how long it had been since he had been to a beach, the last time he could remember ever being on the coast like this was back when he was a young kit on Corneria with his Father and Mother. The thoughts of his Father and Mother brought back painful memories, he had lost them both at an early age. He thought how different his life would've been if none of that ever happened. But he realized as he looked out over the peaceful ocean…

_My past is something I'll never be able to change…what happened has happened; it's impossible to change that now. No matter how many things have brought me down in the past, I can always look up to what the future has in store, accepting the good with the bad. I may not have had the greatest childhood, but I do have something to look forward to now…_

Fox hesitated in mid-thought as he caught a blue figure approaching from his side. He looked up to see Krystal coming towards him, adorning her original clothing. Fox watched as she walked towards him, her figure was so perfect, but her body wasn't the only thing that seemed perfect to Fox. He strongly admired her kind nature and her increasingly strong determination in the face of danger. If there was anything Fox had ever wanted in a vixen, it fit Krystal's description entirely. She walked up to him and said with the same caring smile that he had grown admire, "Ready to go?"

_How can anything mean more to me, the past is gone, all I can do is look towards the future, and now I'm positive… I'm looking towards that very future right now…_

Fox shook off the deep emotion he was feeling at that moment and replied with his usual mellow cheerfulness, "If you're ready, so am I." For the first time Fox stretched out his hand and took her hand in his own. Whether Krystal actually realized this or not, she returned the favor by firming the grip on his hand. She looked into his eyes with that same smile, "Then let's go."

They took their time walking across the beach, letting the sound of the ocean again calm their minds. They ambled slowly across the beach, looking for a less crowded place to sit down, even walking was made much more difficult due to the sheer amount of animals that were scattered across the shoreline. More than one, the couple would have to dodge a few young animals that ran happily down the beach until they dove into the rushing water that lay below them.

After a short stroll across the beach, they managed to escape from most of the crowd and came to a part of the beach that was considerably less populated. They stopped as Fox scanned the area to find the best place to sit down. He pointed out an area that was about mid-way between the buildings that lay behind the ocean and the ocean itself. They walked over towards the spot and Fox said, "I think this will be fine, I'll just have to go grab some towels, I think I saw some back a little ways. Why don't you stay here and wait for me while I go grab em'?" Krystal nodded in agreement and Fox smiled in return, "Don't worry, I should be back in a minute."

Krystal nodded again in reply and watched as Fox walked away and became mixed in with the crowd that dotted the beach. She slowly refocused her eyes back over the ocean and admired its quiet serenity. It was so amazing to her, an ocean floating in space, and instead of a blue horizon that would usually occupy the entire area behind any other ocean; this one had a starlit backdrop. It seemed quite strange, inside the colony, it was sunny and warm, as if it were late in the day, but outside, the stars were brightly shining, almost as though it were night. There were so many things she didn't understand about this new world that had just opened up to her, and she understood just how lucky she had been to find someone like Fox to show her all of it. She was deeply thankful for what Fox had done, for saving her on Dinosaur Planet, but far more important than that, he showed her compassion and kindness like no one else had before.

Krystal broke out of her thoughts as she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see an unfamiliar figure walking over towards her. She now focused on this new animal as it slowly approached her. The figure that approached her looked to be a pure black, male leopard. He stopped only a few feet short of her before saying in a slightly deep voice, "What's a beautiful vixen like you doing on the beach by yourself?" Krystal answered with a slightly embarrassed tone of voice, "Well…that's very nice of you to say…Mr.…" The jaguar smiled back and gave a slight laugh, "Mr.? I don't get that very often. My name's Xavier, what's yours?" Krystal replied hesitantly, "It's Krystal nice to meet you." The leopard smiled as he took a step closer to her, "Krystal huh? That's a lovely name, nice to meet you too. Say, how about we go back to my place so we can talk some more. I've got a great view of the ocean from my bedroom."

The leopard suddenly cut himself short as he noticed someone staring him down from a good distance away. The leopard gestured over to the slow advancing figure and said in a slightly uncomfortable voice, "Do you know that guy coming towards us?" Krystal glanced over to her side and saw that Fox was returning with a towel under each of his arms. She replied, "Yes, he went to retrieve a few towels for us, and it appears that he has found them." The leopard began to back off slowly as the uneasiness in his voice increased, "So you do know him…Well, actually, I've gotta go, nice talking to you." With that the black leopard made his way across the beach promptly in the other direction.

Fox watched with a questioning gaze as the leopard began to walk away from him. As he approached Krystal, he asked, "Who was that guy?" Krystal replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "He said his name was Xavier, he began talking with me shortly after you left. He seemed like a nice animal, although he didn't stay long." Fox nodded with a slight confused look and responded, "Alright…Well anyway, I got the towels right here." Fox kneeled down and laid the towels out flat on the ground, creating a surface that prevented them from becoming covered in sand when they laid down. Krystal took a seat on one of them and quickly looked over towards Fox, who had set down his backpack and stood up as she had sat down. She hesitated as she watched him begin to walk away before asking with a playfully curious tone, "And just where are you going Fox?" Fox turned only his face back to her and replied with a smile, "I've gotta see if this water is as real as they say."

He then took off in a slight jog down to the shoreline where he was meet with a rush of cool water. The feeling of the small, crawling waves washing around his feet was soothing, and the gentle noise that accompanied it enhanced the effect even further. He then knelt down and took a seat on the wet sand that the tide had created and let the quickly flowing water run over his legs. His concentration on the ocean was momentarily broken by a group of young kits that ran up from behind him, screaming and laughing as they came into contact with the water. Fox watched them as they happily splashed water at each other. Their young, vibrant voices filled the air around the area, which only served to add to the tranquility that this beach seemed to hold. He could have sat in that spot for hours and not felt the need to move; the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded this area was something that he had not experienced for a long time. This was the first time in many years that Fox finally had the chance to simply sit back and relax. No fighting, no pressures, no worries, just him, a first-class resort, and a calm beach that he could enjoy.

"So how do you like it?" Fox turned to see Krystal, who was now walking past him a little further into the water. Fox replied, "I can't see any difference, I guess it really is just like the real thing." Krystal stopped walking after she waded out into ankle high water and responded, "I see, but how does it taste?" Fox looked up at her with a confused expression, "What are you…" Before Fox could finish, Krystal raised her foot slightly above the water level and playfully kicked a small amount of water onto Fox's body. Fox closed his eyes and let out a mellow dramatic yelp as the cold water hit his face and exposed upper body. Fox slowly wiped the salty water out of his eyes as Krystal giggled to herself and said, "So how is it?" Fox smirked as he slowly stood up and replied, "After that, I think you're gonna have to find out for yourself." Fox then came after her in a gentle sprint as she turned and tried her best to avoid him. After a short chase, Fox finally came within arms reach of Krystal. He threw his arm out around her stomach, which brought the pursuit to an abrupt end. Krystal tried to free herself from his grasp, but to no avail. After a short fit of playful growling and laughter, Fox managed to pull both himself, and Krystal completely under the water with a small splash.

Fox quickly resurfaced and Krystal followed shortly after, taking a gasping breath as she came up due to the fact that she did not have time inhale before Fox pulled her under. Fox chuckled lightly and asked with a smirk, "So how is it?" Krystal smiled and retaliated by splashing him with her hand, "I find it quite salty, but wouldn't it have been so much easier to just tell me?" Fox smiled back as he attempted to shake some water out of his fur, "Maybe, but where's the fun in that?" Krystal began to walk back onto the shore as she replied, "You do have a point, but you know, it takes a long time for wet fur to completely dry out. I think I'll go back to our spot on the beach and dry off a bit." Fox nodded as he watched her walk up the slight slope of the beach back towards the two blankets that Fox had set up earlier. He on the other hand, found it comfortable enough where he was currently, where the small waves began to break against his body.

(Meanwhile on the Great Fox)

"Great Fox sensor systems, operating at approximately 70.464 percent. Multiple errors detected in section E-102 sensor plates." ROB spoke in the same monotonous voice as he always did as he informed Slippy of the work that was still to be completed. Slippy sighed as he leaned back in his assigned chair on the bridge, "Well, I guess that's better than when we started, and we've already got the fuel cells replaced. Right ROB?" ROB pressed a few keys on his computer and replied shortly after, "Affirmative, Fuel cell levels are currently reading at 99.5 percent. Approximate time until refueling is required, 460 sectors." Slippy nodded as he stood up from his chair, "Great, so the only thing I have left is that sensor system." Slippy glanced up at the holographic clock that glowed above the bridge door. Slippy yawned as he continued, "It's only six, so I'm sure I can get that sensor system fixed before this day ends." Slippy hesitated as he reached the door and said to himself, "Wow, I guess I can really get a lot more things done when I'm alone on the ship." Slippy gave a slight jump as ROB unexpectedly replied, "Affirmative, production increase of 64 percent, total accident reduction of 85 percent. At current rate, without predicted accidents, repair will be complete by approximately 20:04." Slippy rolled his eyes and responded, "ROB, I don't make that many mistakes. I don't see why everyone thinks I always…" ROB interrupted Slippy and said, "Production has gone down by 2 percent, further inaction will result in a lower production ratio." Slippy blushed slightly and sighed to himself as he quickly walked off the bridge, "Well, I guess…it can happen to anyone…"

(Back on the beach)

It had been almost an hour since either of the vulpines had touched the water, they were both currently laying on the beach, trying to dry off their wet fur before the sun rapidly fading sun fell below the edge of the colony's huge domed window. It was strange, but as the sun started to fade, the town began to fade into a light orange or red color. But the cause of this couldn't be the sky, seeing as how there was none, but rather it was the ocean that gave off this brilliant light. It was an incredible sight to be sure, but Fox had a different kind of feeling at that moment as he slowly sat up on his towel.

"Man…I'm hungry." Krystal laughed as she heard his stomach growl quite loudly, "Well, you didn't even have breakfast did you? Now that it has been brought to my attention though, I find myself to be quite hungry as well." Fox stood up and brushed a little bit of sand that had gotten into his fur, "I think I'm dry enough anyway, we've probably been out here for more than an hour." Krystal replied, "Yes, I believe we've had enough time on this beach, no sense using all of our time here when there are so many other things this place has to offer." She then rolled up onto her knees and moved off the towel. She quickly and neatly folded it up and handed it to Fox, who already had his under his arm. "We'll just have to head back to that cement building and change back into our other cloths before we leave, plus I have to drop off these towels." Krystal nodded in response as they began to make their was slowly back across the now considerably less populated beach.

No longer where the voices of the young animals heard in this area, the majority of the remaining animals on the beach were young couples. Most of which sat and watched admiringly as the sunset settled over the beach. The atmosphere in that area seemed to completely change. In a manner of what seemed like only minutes, the beach had gone from a place of activity and constant commotion, to a sort of quiet sanctuary that held a sort of idealistic charm that animals could escape to at any time they desired. It was a difference that even Fox and Krystal felt as they walked across the slightly orange-tinted sand. Their attitudes almost instantly became much more solicitous as they walked, causing them to walk slightly closer together, somehow feeling that the sunset was encouraging them to do so. They continued like this for quite some time, neither of them said anything during that entire walk, whether either of them wanted to or not. They were content for that period of time just being able to share that sunset.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi, remember me? I write this story…and I say I'll post every month, and I don't, and then I feel really bad and cry all night…well, not really, and I've said sorry enough times for being slow as of late, but I have b-ball practices and school, so there, don't get mad at me. I'm trying my best…and that's all anyone can ask for, that's what my daddy tells me anyway…

Sidestory #4!

What? You say you want to know what happens to Falco and Katt during their stay on Xavix-Yuan? Well lucky you! Here comes a First Person assault from the POV of both of those stubborn animals! A nice little diversion from the main story, this'll give you what they really fell about each other. Expect emotional drama on parade folks, so until next time…uhh, bye.

By the way, Happy non-denominational winter season!


	24. OPTIONAL SIDE STORY 4

OPTIONAL SIDE STORY #4

Fighting the Truth Inside

(Falco)

I don't know how he managed to do it, but that Fox sure knows how to get the stuff he wants. Well, not like he had really planed any of this, but that whole deal had to seem really convenient for him. I mean, running out of fuel cells and losing the sensor systems couldn't be helped, but when the good General himself sent us a transmission telling us that our docking bay would be Xavix-Yuan, and we'd have the day off? It must have instantly registered into that little vulpine head of his that he could get some serious private time with his little vixen friend. He's been spending so much time with her, I doubt he even really remembers this mission we're supposed to be on…but I guess I can relate…

At that point I pretty much gave myself a slap in the face, I don't know why I've been thinking so much lately, ever since I…well, re-rejoined with the team, I've had to deal with all kinds of stuff…stuff that I'm not used to seeing on board the Great Fox, but worrying was the last thing I needed on my mind, I had to get some serious relaxing time in before we got loaded back into that rusty tin can of a ship. McCloud said it himself, and I've never been one to ignore direct orders from the captain, unless they involve work of course.

It wasn't too long after I left the Great Fox that I came the entrance to the actual resort; the only thing I could really complain about was that elevator ride. Man, it took that thing longer to reach the top than it does to get to the top of the Cornerian Army Base, but that was about it, the rest of the walk out was pretty nice, nobody seemed to recognize me for whatever reason, not that I really cared, I sure wasn't there to make friends.

As I walked out of the docking bay, I could see that this place really did live up to it's name, all the buildings looked like they were in perfect shape, not that I'd really expect anything less from a place that has such a great reputation like this, but I'm used to being disappointed, I mean, just look at the Great Fox. Besides the buildings, the only thing that really caught my attention was a huge mass of water a little ways away. I had heard of this place having it's own little ocean, but I didn't think it would be anything like that, I mean, the thing had it's own horizon, and that's saying something. I've never exactly considered myself one who admire nature or anything like that, but I guess being in the abnormally good mood I was in at the time, it was actually pretty hard not to. Not that I stood there all day and stared out over that ocean, I mean, it was great or whatever, but it didn't take me long after I saw it before I figured that it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to start my day there. I didn't know anything about that place anyway, so it made pretty good sense to me.

It only took me a little under a half an hour to get to the beach, I couldn't believe how crowded that place was, even the walkway behind it were I was standing was loaded with animals. Luckily, I was able to find an open chair that was just a few feet onto the beach, plus there was a nice little patch of shade covering the spot as well. I've never really been the type who liked hot weather like that, which I guess is considered a little weird for my species. But I'll tell ya, there is nothing even remotely warm in space, and when you spend as much time out there as I do, you kinda get used to feelin' a little chilly all the time.

It didn't take me long to get comfortable, even though it was just one of those crappy little plastic reclining chairs, but it still felt nice just to relax for once in my life. I mean, that was really the first break I've taken since we had our little escapade against Andross about eight years back. That was so long ago; I had barely graduated from the academy when Pepper sent us on that mission. It didn't really make sense to me why he would send a group of young hotshots like me and Fox on such a huge mission so soon after we finished at the academy. I really didn't want to do it back then, I had more important things on my mind after I graduated, but Fox ended up convincing me to take Pepper up on his offer, but I don't think Fox ever figured out why I changed my mind so soon. I was pretty much dead set on staying in Corneria, and there was probably no way I would have left, but for some reason, maybe inside I really did want to go with Fox…and that may have been what caused it…Never really thought about it like that. Maybe that's why I was so careless when I…well, when I asked her…

(Katt)

I was never the same after he asked me that, for some reason, ever since I turned him down that day, I became a totally different creature. I can remember our days back at the Academy, all those years ago. I must have only been about eleven when I started taking classes there, and it only took a few days after I began before I noticed Falco. All the instructors at the Academy saw his potential in flight and combat, but as time went on and I slowly started to get to know him better, I could see that he had an even greater kind of potential in him. It wasn't long before he and I got together regularly, we both had almost identical personalities at the time, it seemed like a perfect match. We did everything together, and that's what made those years so special. I wished those days could've gone on forever, and it seemed like they would. Like any other 18-year-old girl, I had always dreamed of finding the perfect guy, settling down somewhere peaceful on the outskirts of Corneria, and raising a family of my own, and for the longest time it seemed like that time wasn't far off.

It wasn't long before we both graduated from that place; we both had big plans for the future now that we had our whole lives in front of us. But perhaps the biggest part of my plan did come true only a month after our graduation. We were sitting on a patio outside a small restaurant in Corneria; the sun was just beginning to fall below the horizon that the buildings created when it finally happened. After 7 years together, he knelt down in front of me and said in an uncharacteristically nervous tone of voice…

"…Katt, will you marry me?"

I can't remember exactly how I reacted at that moment, but I'm sure that my heart must have skipped a beat of two. After my initial reaction, I hesitantly reached down to the ring that had been revealed to me in a small black box. It was a beautiful ring, it was a well-polished gold in color, and it had two stones set in into the top of the ring, a light pink ruby, and right next to it was a blue sapphire. I looked away from the ring down at Falco, with tears forming in my eyes, and said back to him,

"Falco, of course…I will marry you."

I can remember that day almost perfectly, the day that one of my greatest dreams came true…we were going to have our wedding in four months, but that day…never came to pass…

It has always been hard to think back to those days after what happened, but as I sat in that plaza in the middle of the Xavix-Yuan, I couldn't help but be reminded of all that. The sun was setting over the buildings and the ocean out in the distance, and the place where I sat was nearly identical to the place Falco proposed to me eight years ago. This place somehow reminded me so much of Corneria. So much so, that even only having walked the streets and shops for a few hours, I felt the need to return to the Great Fox. Reliving painful memories is really not something I'd like to do when I'm supposed to be relaxing.

But even so, why are these memories so painful? Is it because I had achieved my greatest dream, only to have it crushed soon after? Or is it because I feel guilt…because I think it's my fault for what happened between us before our wedding. Or is it…is the reason I can't get him…that idiot bird out of my head…is it because I still love him? Even after all that he's…well, after all we've put ourselves though? My pride has always told me that I didn't need anyone to help me though life, that Falco was just a distraction that would keep me from my full potential. But what have I accomplished without him? All I've come to realize is that space can get really lonely when you're out by yourself. But it's not just that…it's the fact that what we had seemed so perfect…and for that to be broken for what happened before our wedding…it just seems like we made an extremely foolish decision…but now that we have split paths, we're too proud to admit that…that maybe we still want what we had eight years ago. But how can we take each other back after what happened…

I was supposed to have a peaceful time at the Xavix-Yuan docking colony, but I had to return back to the Great Fox only hours after I left. Walking its streets just brought back too many memories, memories that I will remember for as long as I live, no matter what this mission puts up through, no matter if Falco still feels the same way he did back then…feels the same why I do, I'll always remember how much I loved him, and as long as I live, I will always feel that way, the way I did…when I first saw you…

(Back to Falco)

After spending about an hour or two watching the tide roll in, I stood up from that little plastic chair and let out a nice yawn. Not only did I have a nice tide to watch, but I also squeezed in a nice little nap during my time there, something a guy like me always appreciates. Just about as soon as I stood up, my stomach immediately let me know that it was time to eat. It had been quite a while since I had eaten, and judging by how the sun was almost completely set behind that huge window, I guessed that I had pretty much slept straight through the lunch hour, but that was fine with me, as long as I could get some kinda food in me, I'd be happy.

The only problem with this was the fact that I still had no idea where anything was on this colony. This only stopped me for a second though; I figured that if I walked around enough, I'd find something. So I started walking along the same pathway that sat just behind the beach. It was way less crowded when it started to get late, a lot less of those little kids runnin' around too. Pretty much the only animals walking around that area were older animals, most of em' had either a male or female counterpart walking next to them, I guess if you wanted to get all romantic on each other, that was apparently the place to be.

It wasn't long after I left the beach before the sun completely dropped below the colony's skylight thing. By the time that happened, the entire town had become filled with thousands of lights, if I wouldn't have known any better, I'd probably think I'd walked into the middle of a carnival or something. I mean, it looked like just about every building had instantly become wrapped in it's own unique colors of light. It was pretty nice in its own right I guess, but I've never been a real big fan of upscale places like the shops and restaurants that I saw in that area. In my travels, I've learned that places like those are either pure tourist traps, or just a place where a something like a salad can set you back more than a few credits, but at a big time colony like this, I doubted I could find anything else.

After walking around on the streets for a few minutes, I came to a small street that seemed a little less festive than all the others that were around. I kinda liked getting away from most of the commotion those other areas seemed to have at night, plus, not long after I had found that part of town, I saw that it also had a small, and slightly run-down restaurant just a little way down the street. All it took was the neon red 'open' sign that hung beside the door for me to take myself up on the offer of giving that place a visit.

When I arrived inside the restaurant, it was dead obvious that this place was more of a bar than just your run-of-the-mill restaurant. Not that it was a full-out booze house either, it was more like a restaurant with a large circular bar table in the middle of the room. Besides that, there was a little bit of cigarette smoke in the air and the lighting in the place was a little dimmer than I would have expected. I didn't really mind the atmosphere in that room though, even if it was a little seedy, I've weathered worse places than this during my time away from the team a few years back. So I really didn't give this place a second thought, I spotted a small table on the wall and took a seat.

I waited there for a pretty long time before anyone noticed that I was sitting there, which was kind of annoying, since that place didn't seem to be that busy, I'd guess there were only about fifty or sixty animals in a room that could easily have sat over a hundred. The only thing that extra time allowed me to do was let my mind wonder off into what it usually did when I ever had free time…

Thing is, I really didn't know what to think anymore…Everyone seemed to have changed so much after I returned, but the only ones that hadn't changed were me and Katt…Should I just give up on her and try to find someone else, all I've gotten from her so far is the cold shoulder, and even when I try to be nice around her, all I get is backtalk…If she is never gonna find it in her to forgive me, then why should I? There are plenty of ladies out there that would happily take Katt's place, after all, who could resist the famous Falco Lombardi? The only problem with that is…I just can't help but think how guilty I'd feel if I replaced Katt…I mean, we'd spent so much time together in the past, I don't know if I'd be able to adjust to someone that quickly…

My thoughts were interrupted by a well-aged lynx who had finally showed up at my table to take my order. I had already looked over the small menu that I found on my table when I had first sat down, so the ordering process didn't take long, although this old hag of an animal did seem to have a minor hearing problem, she eventually got my order and walked away. After she left, I slumped back into the small chair I was sitting in as my thoughts continued…

It's weird how things can be just peachy one day and then the next your sitting in a bar thinking about all your mistakes…I mean, if I really didn't want to forgive Katt, I wouldn't be thinking about it so much. Or maybe I'm just thinking about it because I refuse to move on, because I think Katt really is the one for me…that no one can replace what we had…It really was both our faults for what happened about a month before our wedding. We were both stubborn and we decided that it wouldn't work, but was that really true? I mean, look at us now, we're just shells of who we were before…but maybe it was the way to go, maybe we just weren't meant to be together like that…and if that's true, I'm going to have to let go sometime…

"Hey, why the long face?"

My thoughts were again interrupted by another voice. I looked up to see that a female cat looked down at me from just a few feet away. I couldn't believe it, but she looked just like someone else I knew…she was pink, almost exactly the same voice…I hesitated and just shook my head in response.

"Well, if your not gonna tell me, I'll just have to take a guess. Girl problems?"

This immediately caught my attention; I looked up at her in a sort of shock and asked her how she knew.

"It's easy to tell, lots of guys like you come in here with problems like that. Don't tell me a handsome guy like yourself just got dumped."

I was kind of embarrassed at that point, which was pretty weird for me, I was never the type to pansy out and get embarrassed like that, but this feline seemed to read my mind almost perfectly. I quickly shook off that feeling and told her that I didn't realize that bar was a place of refuge for animals in my circumstance.

"You'd be surprised handsome, there's a lot of guys like you that come in here all the time. I guess it's harder than most of you guys think to find the perfect girl. Love doesn't come easy ya know."

Something in that cat's words made something inside me click, it did seem like it was more than a little convenient that I ended up almost marrying the first girl I ever dated…and I guess she was even the first girl I ever liked. Maybe because of that I closed out everyone else that may have been my real match…

I replied by telling her that there could be truth to what she said. When I did, she smiled and sat down in the chair that stood on the other side of the table.

"I'd think a good-looking falcon like yourself would be above stuff like that."

I couldn't help but smile back to her kind remark and told her that even the best can fall sometimes.

She smiled and gave out a quiet giggle as she replied. "Oh, and you have a little attitude I see, I always like to see…"

The cat's words were interrupted by the old waitress who was returning with the food I had ordered. I had just ordered a small plate of fish, it wasn't the greatest plate of fish I'd ever seen, but it was food after all, not that I had remembered that I was hungry at all, at that time, that cat held most of my attention.

Before the waitress left, the cat caught her attention and said something to her quietly, I couldn't really hear, but it didn't really matter, I took a slice out of my fish and started eating. Even though it didn't look that great sittin' on the plate, it actually didn't taste half bad.

Our conversation went on for a while, somehow she found my talking between bites pretty entertaining, I don't really see what's wrong with taking with your mouth full, especially to girls. I mean, if you do talk, they think it's rude and disgusting, but if you don't talk, they think you're ignoring them…but this feline didn't seem to mind at all, which I thought was actually kinda nice.

Not long after I had almost completed my food, the waitress returned and brought two drinks over to the table. They were both a dark blue in color and each were held in a strangely shaped plastic cup. After we had both gotten our drinks and the lynx had left the table, I asked the cat what those drinks were.

"It's called a Midnight Breeze, it's my personal favorite. It's pretty strong, but I'm sure it's nothing that a guy like you can't handle."

I chuckled in response as I looked down into the drink, I could tell just by the smell that this was a pretty volatile beverage. Alcohol wasn't really something that I was used to drinking, but it's not like it was something I'd never had before either. I took a cautious sip at first, just to test, and it didn't seem to be as potent as I had thought.

"Well, what do you think?"

I took one more larger sip just to prove myself and then told her that I gave it my approval.

She smiled as she replied. "That's good, of course, I wouldn't expect anything like a glass of alcohol to be hard to handle for a tough guy like you."

I smiled back and continued on my drink, I really did begin to enjoy the drink after a while. It seemed to somehow make me forget about my problems with Katt, or at least it took my mind off of it for a while.

Suddenly, a loud screaming noise came from outside the restaurant. I don't know if my mind was playing tricks on me or what, but I could've sworn that the voice belonged to McCloud. I stood up, like most of the animals in the restaurant already had and walked towards the door.

"Get away from her!" the voice screamed again.

Not long after that, several yells and screams came from outside the door, but thanks to the fact that there were already crowds of animals swarming the door, I couldn't see what was happening. I could only hear what was going on outside. And from what I could make out, there was a pretty big fight going on outside. It lasted for a few minutes, but eventually the yelling subsided and the crowd slowly withdrew from the doorway. As soon as I found enough space, I pushed my way outside and saw that three wolves were laying on the ground, each with a good deal of blood coming out of various places on their bodies. I looked up and down the street, but did not see anyone in the area that could've done this. Could it really have been McCloud? I doubt that he would just pick a fight on random animals in town…

"Well, looks like things are getting kind of dangerous around here, wouldn't ya say?"

I looked back to see that the cat had followed me outside near where I was standing. I nodded silently back to her as she walked closer towards me.

"Hey, whadya say we go to my place and we can talk more there? I'd really like to get outta this smoky bar for a while. And don't worry about the bill, I've already paid for everything."

I figured I really didn't have anything better to do, since I still really didn't know anything about this place, so I accepted her offer and thanked her for covering the bill.

"It's no problem, I'm sure you can find a way to pay me back later. My apartment isn't that far, it should only take us a few minutes to get there."

I nodded in response and we soon began to make our way around town to this girl's apartment. The town was still filled with animals, especially on the main streets, despite the fact that it must have been around ten at night. The whole town was still lit up, which made walking down the streets a breeze; I don't think there was one corner that wasn't all lit up.

Not long after we left from the bar did we arrive at the cat's apartment building, it wasn't nearly as impressive as most of the buildings were in the main part of the colony, but it was still pretty nice. She walked a short distance ahead of me and led me up a large set of stairs that climbed up the side of the building. It was then only a short walk to her door, which she opened as I arrived behind her.

The door opened and we both walked into the room. It was a pretty big room, with a large patio that I could see through a large sliding window. The room was well decorated with all kinds of pink or red items sitting on either the small table that sat in front of a wall-mounted TV, or on one of the many shelves that hung on the walls of the room.

"Well, it's nothing special, but it's much better than that smoky old bar. Don't you think?"

I agreed by saying that it definitely smelled a lot better and that she had done a nice job decorating the place. I'm pretty sure that the alcohol I had earlier was starting to kick in, I don't think I'd ever complemented anyone on how good their decorating skills were before.

She smirked back at me and replied, "Well, I don't get that a lot, it's nice to meet someone with as good taste as you."

I smiled back at her as I walked over towards a large couch that stood a few feet back from the small table. I sat down and began to study some of the decorations she had set on the table. As I was doing this, she walked into a different part of the room.

"I guess since I'm here I might as well change into something more comfortable. Feel free to look around, I'll be out in a second."

I sat there for a while, but it didn't take long for me to get impatient. I stood up from the couch and began to look around the apartment room. Beside the door, there was a small hallway that led into a few separate rooms. The first door in the hallway led to a small laundry room, which I didn't find to be of any interest. I couldn't tell what the next room was, the door was locked and I guessed that was where the cat was changing. At the end of the short hallway I found a nice sized bedroom. It held a large bed, which was almost completely pink in color, and in the far corner there was also a small closet, which seemed to hold a pretty good number of different outfits. Next to the bed, I saw a small dresser, which had a short lamp and a book sitting on top of it.

Before my search could go any further, I heard the sound of an opening door coming from the hallway. Not long after I heard that did that cat reappear in the doorway. She was now wearing a dark red nightgown that was held on her only by the two small straps that hung on her shoulders. She walked slowly into the room and set down next to me on the bed.

"So, what do you think of my apartment? You like it?"

I could easily tell where this was headed, but for some reason, probably because of that glass of stuff I had back at the bar, my judgment at that time was just too poor to even think of resisting. I sat down next to her and told her that it was great, and that I liked her new cloths.

She giggled provocatively as she stoked the feathers on my arm.

"I'm glad you appreciate my nightie, but I don't think you'll miss it…"

She then gingerly crawled in front of me and pushed me back onto the bed. She then began to giggle again as she slowly rubbed herself against me, which was accompanied by her quiet purring. I replied by gently sliding my hand back and forth against the upper region of her leg. She then stopped and raised herself off of me. She slid her hands underneath my uniform and slowly pulled it off over my head. She threw the shirt off the side of the bed and purred seductively.

"Now it's your turn sexy…"

(Insert use of own imagination)

It seemed like a long time before we had finished, and when we did, we just laid in the bed looking at each other. We were both pretty winded from our experience; it took us both a few seconds to regain our breath. She was the first to speak.

"That was amazing, you really do know how to handle yourself, don't you?"

I smiled back and began to tell her that she was great too, but I had just realized that I didn't even know her name. I asked her and she replied with a smirk,

"My name's Katt, what about you?"

(In the Great Fox)

I woke up the next morning and found myself aboard the Great Fox. I sat up on the couch that I had been sleeping on ever since my room was taken. I pushed my hands into my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of em'. I looked around to see that we were still in Xavix-Yuan, and when I looked up at the holographic clock that hung in the hall, I saw that it was the morning after we landed had there. I could only sit there and think of what could have happened. Was it all a dream, or was it all a side effect of the alcohol I supposedly had taken last night at the bar in the resort? I didn't really feel like I was having a hangover or anything. And that girl from last night…Katt…Everything she did reminded me of the real Katt, the Katt that I had grown up with, the Katt that I had promised to marry, the Katt that I broke up with…

"Hey Falco, nice to see you again."

I turned to see that Slippy was slowly walking down the hallway past me. I just ignored him though; I was way too confused to be bothered by annoying little frogs. If all that really did happen, does that mean that I really have given up on Katt? But what if it was all just a dream? Would that mean that I'm so desperate to get her back that I have to have freakishly real dreams to realize it? It was just too much for me to think about, and too much for me to forget. All I could do is stare out the window of that seating room and think of all the possibilities, all the consequences. And everyone of them came from the same source, one moment in time, and that is...the day I first saw you…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Whoa, what the heck is up with those two? They like, ended saying the same thing? WEIRD! Oh well, hopefully they'll straighten things out before they go and kill themselves or something. Hey, I even posted this within the month, What a deal!

The Docking Colony, Xavix-Yuan PART 3

Ya, it's the last one in the Xavix-Yuan trilogy thing, hence the number three, located directly right of the PART part…Anyway, I've already hinted what happens in the next chapter in this side story deal. So why do I have to point it out for you? If you didn't catch it the first time, guess you'll just have to read though the whole side story again, fiddlesticks for you.

For the first time, I will officially thank my editor, who has been working with me for the last few chapters. I'd like to post his name here, but due to the fact this is my story, I don't wanna. You may call him by the name Editorman, but don't get excited and think he's a superhero, he's just some schmuck that skims over my chapters and says their great. Just a lame excuse to read my chapters ahead of time…well, it works, so I guess it's not so lame of an excuse…uhh, FoxMC out!


	25. The Resort Colony, XavixYuan PART 3

Chapter 21: The Resort Colony, Xavix-Yuan PART 3

After a long and peaceful walk down the beach, they arrived at the same changing rooms that they had previously visited. Fox un-shouldered his backpack and returned all the cloths Krystal had worn previously before arriving on the beach. She accepted them and withdrew back into the ladies changing room. Fox then turned and entered into his designated room as well. It was not long after they had separated before they rejoined outside of the small building in their regular attire and began to make their way down the streets of Xavix-Yuan.

The colony seemed to take a completely different personality at this time of night. Every building was adorned with thousands of lights, each having it's own color of lighting and style. All the bright colors that were being emitted from each of the buildings that lined the streets seemed to set off the surrounding area with a rainbow of colors that reflected off of the occasional slowly passing hovertaxi. The large number of palm trees that lined the sidewalks seemed to absorb all the colors within it's large leaves, each glowing with it's own unique blend of colors. It was easy to become distracted by all these wonderful lights and colors, and like so many of the other animals that wondered the streets at this time of night, Fox and Krystal had fallen into the same awe-induced trance. They had set out originally to find a place to eat, but their hunger seemed to be easily quenched by the exciting yet relaxing nature that was found in this new side of Xavix-Yuan.

For a long time, they simply ambled through the town, letting the atmosphere clear their minds of any stressful or negative thoughts that may still have remained after they left the beach. Every once in a while, they would stop in at one of the many shops that lined the streets in that area for a change of pace. Krystal seemed interested in all these new things that she had never seen before, each item that sparked her interest spurred a question to which Fox would give his best answer. It had almost become second nature for him to constantly be answering questions concerning trivial items. Although this may have seemed tedious to some, Fox could find happiness in the fact that he was helping a vulpine who had come from a primitive planet like Cerinia adapt to much more modernized times. It also gave them something to talk about, which was perhaps the greater relief to Fox, who, even though he was doing a pretty convincing job at keeping his cool, still felt slightly nervous around Krystal now that they were by themselves and away from the team.

After about an hour of peaceful walking and admiring the ambiance of the colony, Fox soon realized that they had not eaten since they had left the beach. Even though the colony had seemed to keep his mind of his stomach for an impressive amount of time, the feeling he now developed was too overwhelming to ignore. His stomach let out a loud growl, which let not only him, but everyone that stood within a seven-foot radius, know that he was hungry.

Fox grabbed onto his stomach with one arm while he placed his opposite hand on the back of his head out of embarrassment. Krystal laughed quietly and said, "I suppose that means it's about time we found a place to eat." Fox flashed a smile back at her and replied, "I'd say that's a pretty fair assessment. I guess it's pretty easy to lose track of time in a place like this." Krystal nodded as they both began to search for a place where they could sit down and eat.

It didn't take long at all for them to find a restaurant among all the different shops and stores, but it seemed that finding the right one proved more difficult. There must have been hundreds of places to eat in that immediate area, but many of them were either too formal or expensive for the two vulpines to even consider. They had walked almost a full loop of a small area of the town, and soon found themselves again near the beach. Luckily, Fox was finally able to spot out a small restaurant that sat on the edge of where the pavement came to an end and the sand began its run down to the shoreline. It was a tropical looking building, being almost completely made of bamboo and tropical leaves, it seemed like a nice enough place to stop and eat, not that Fox really cared where they ate at this point. All it took for him to decide on this place was the pleasant smell that leaked out from the small gaps that were created by the slightly crooked pieces of bamboo that served as the restaurant's walls.

Krystal pointed up the small ramp that led into the restaurant and said, "This place looks rather nice, why don't we have something to eat here?" Fox had already begun to make his way up the ramp before he responded, "Sure, This place'll work, I don't think I could take it if I had to walk around anymore." Krystal only smiled in reply as she slowly jogged after Fox. They both entered the restaurant just as she returned to his side.

The inside of this restaurant did not look much different from the outside; the walls were completely made out of bamboo and the ceiling overhead was made up of hundreds of large dried palm leaves. As they walked further into the restaurant, they saw an open table that was located on the far end of the building that sat next to a wall. On that wall was a large squared-off gap that had been carved into the bamboo, creating a large open-air window that seemed to circulate the warm breeze from outside into the building. They took the short walk to the table, and as they did, they noticed a few animals standing in a short line beside two large tables that were filled with many different kinds of foods and drinks.

Before they reached the table, Fox stopped and pointed towards the line of animals. "That table over there is where we'll get our food, it's called a buffet. You just pay up front and then you can eat as much of whatever you want." Krystal gazed over towards the tables and replied, "I see, so we won't have to wait for them to prepare our food, we can just pick out what we want right away." Fox nodded and responded, "Pretty much, so once we get our seats and we pay, then we'll have a free run at all that food." Krystal smiled and replied, "It sounds like this would be a choice place for you to eat Fox." He let out a short chuckle and responded, "Well, it's not everyday I get hungry like this, but for today, I think I can probably make it work to my advantage."

It was only a short while after they had taken their seats at the table they had seen earlier before a young lioness, who was dressed in a tropical looking uniform, came to greet them. "Welcome to the Seaside Buffet. My name is Savanna, and I'll be you're server today. What can I do for you?" Fox nodded and replied, "Ya, we're both gonna take a shot at those buffet tables over there." The lioness smiled and responded, "I see, well, for two buffet meals, your total comes out to sixty-five credits." Fox hesitated for a second, realizing that this was a pretty good chunk of money to spend on food, but he quickly disregarded the thought and handed over the appropriate amount of credits. Their server smiled as she accepted the credits and said, "Thank you, plates and eating utensils are found at both ends of each table, please enjoy your meal."

It was not long after their server had left before Fox and Krystal stood up from their seats and headed for the two buffet tables that sat only a few steps away. After receiving their places as they reached the table, they began to take whatever they saw desirable to eat. There was a large variety of different foods to be found at this buffet, including some things that not even Fox had seen before. After finding their plates completely full of food after going around both the buffet tables, they returned to their table and began to eat the wide assortment of foods they had managed to gather.

The beginning of the meal went by with very little conversation; both were far too distracted by the food that sat in front of them at the moment. Instead, the balmy, warm breeze that blew in from the open bamboo window seemed to speak words of it's own. The calm wind gently rustled the hair on their furry heads, creating a convincingly soothing effect of it's own. But soon, even though Fox was enjoying the peaceful combination of food and comfort, he felt that he should start some kind of conversation with her. There were a lot of questions that he had always wanted to ask her, but he could rarely find the courage to do so. When in the middle of a mission, Fox seemed to take on a completely different personality. He knew how to give orders and think up strategies, but when it came to subjects that he had so little experience with, such as his current relationship with Krystal, he could just never seem to find the words. So after swallowing a large bite, he silently cleared his throat and placed his fork back onto his near empty plate.

"Krystal…?" She quickly looked over the table in his direction and replied, "Yes?" Fox hesitated when she looked over at him, but quickly recovered by responding, "Well…can I ask you a question?" Krystal smiled and happily replied, "I think with all the questions you've answered for me this entire journey, I could surely grant you at least one." Fox smiled back at her comment, which had also seemed to calm his nerves to a great extent. He replied, "I guess your right. Well, I've always wondered what your home planet was like. If you don't mind, I'd like to hear what it was really like on Cerinia." To Fox's surprise, Krystal actually gave him a quiet chuckle in return. "I suppose I do owe you an explanation. After all, both you and I are fated to rescue that place…but where to begin?" Fox thought for a second and then replied, "Just tell me what it was like, what the animals were like there, it really doesn't make any difference to me." Krystal nodded and responded, "Very well, I'll try to give you a description of the land itself." Krystal hesitated for a moment as she tried to recall memories of her past, most of which were painful, but she managed to keep those out of her mind while she began to recall her home planet.

"Well, Cerinia was for the longest time a very peaceful place. Since as long as our records had existed, there had never been anything described like what happened shortly before the war between the tribes arose, but this is beside the point. It was a rather large planet, at least to we Cerinians, who really had no knowledge otherwise. To you, the several tribes that inhabited our planet would have seemed quite primitive, but we made good use of what we had. The landscape itself was quite tropical and humid, which made it possible for many different kinds of diverse vegetation to thrive all year long. There also must have been hundreds of pristine waterfalls and rivers that were scattered across the land where our tribe lived. I fondly remember back to the days when I was just a kit back on Cerinia, I would spend almost everyday in the presence of these waterfalls. It was a peaceful place to relax after morning training sessions with the elders. I just sat there on my own all day and thought about what the future could possibly hold for me."

She paused as she looked up at Fox with a smile and continued, "But never in all my dreams could I have possibly imagined that I would end up where I am today." Fox smiled back and replied, "Well, I can see why. Coming from a nice and peaceful planet like Cerinia and then being forced to tag along with a bunch of mercenaries like us in a dangerous fight against some insane bad guy doesn't sound like the kind of thing I'd dream of either." Krystal let out a quiet giggle after swallowing a bite of what was left on her plate. She returned her attention back to Fox and replied, "Well, it hasn't turned out to be all bad." Fox nodded with a smirk and responded, "Ya, being able to spend some free time here at Xavix-Yuan is a nice distraction from our mission." Krystal gently shook her head and replied, "Yes, but Fox…that's not exactly what I…" She hesitated as she approached the end of her sentence, at which point she just shook her head again and ended, "Well…never mind."

Fox gave her a confused look, but quickly decided against trying to force it out of her. Instead, he let out a tired yawn and said, "Man, I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden." Krystal smiled over at him and responded, "Well, I suppose the combination of all the walking we did and that large meal you just consumed could cause you to feel a bit drowsy, and it has become quite late after all." Krystal let out a small yawn of her own as she neared the end of her sentence and continued, "I'm quite tired myself, perhaps it would be best if we returned to our hotel for the night." Fox slowly stood up from his chair and responded, "Good idea, no sense running around town if we're both half asleep." Krystal rose soon after him and they both quietly exited the building side-by-side.

Once they left the small bamboo restaurant, they found themselves again in the presence of thousands of brilliantly colored lights. From here, the effect of the colors seemed to be even more impressive. Since they were standing just on the end of the beach, it seemed like the entire colony had opened up in front of them. As they again began walking through the streets of the colony, Krystal commented as she admired the colorful displays, "During this time of night, it seems like this place manages to create an entirely new type of atmosphere that is much different than what it was during the day." Fox nodded as he also gazed around at the glowing colors, "I know what you mean, when it was light, this place was crowded and really busy, but now that it's night and all these lights are on, it seems lot more calm and peaceful…I'd even say it was…" Krystal revealed a gentle smile as she took Fox's hand in hers and finished his sentence, "More romantic?" Fox smiled back as he slowly closed his fingers around her hand, "Ya, I guess you could say that." Now hand-in-hand, they leisurely continued their walk down the almost deserted streets of Xavix-Yuan.

It was only minutes after this occurred before they suddenly found themselves in a slightly less lit up area, although they didn't seem to notice at that moment, they were still to distracted by their interlocked hands to really take heed of anything around them. As they walked through this part of the colony, the buildings became somewhat less impressive and the smell that drifted in the air had become slightly hazy.

A voice suddenly arose from behind them, which broke the content silence that Fox and Krystal had shared for the last few minutes. "Hey you guys, take a look at that hot little vixen." Another voice chimed in shortly after, "Damn, that's got to be one of the nicest bodies I've ever seen on an animal." The first voice called out in a slightly wavering voice, which made it easy to tell that the voice's owner was clearly drunk, "Hey you! Come here a minute." Fox and Krystal stopped as they turned to face the voices. They were coming from a small group of wolves, three in all, who were all standing outside a small bar. The largest of the wolves spoke again, "That's right, I'm talking to you foxy. Can I talk to you for a second?" Fox shook his head and said quietly to Krystal, "Just forget about them, let's keep…" Fox was cut off as the group slowly approached the vulpine couple. The larger wolf spoke again, but this time to Fox, "Don't worry buddy, I just want to get to know you're little vixen friend a little better." The two remaining wolves that stood behind the larger wolf began to snicker loudly. Fox didn't really know what to do; there was no telling what these wolves would do if Fox tried to intervene, considering the drunken state they were in.

The wolf spoke to Krystal in a weird voice, "The name's Tristan, and I couldn't help but notice that you are quite an attractive female. You have one hell of a body." Krystal could only stand there and respond in a shy and insecure voice, "That's…nice of you to say…" Tristan smiled as he continued, "I don't think you'll be getting your fair share of action from this guy over here. Myself, on the other hand, I can give you what you really deserve." Krystal took a few almost unnoticeable steps backwards as she responded nervously, "…What do you mean by that?" Fox was about to run at the wolf, but his two drunken buddies jumped to Fox's side and quickly held him back. Tristan gave off a large smirk as he walked behind Krystal and ran both his hands provocatively down her sides. "Ya know, a little…fun…" With that, he removed one of his hands from her side and placed it squarely on her butt. Krystal gave out a shriek as she felt the contact and hastily jumped away. Fox screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw this, "Get away from her!" He tried to struggle free, but he just couldn't muster the strength. Krystal had a terrified look on her face as the wolf approached her again, "So whadya say sexy? I've already got a nice room set up at my place, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

At this point, a large crowd had begun to gather at the threshold of the bar door, intently watching the scene that was playing out in front of them. Krystal backed away from the wolf for as long as she could until she backed into a surrounding wall. The wolf quickly took advantage by placing both his hands next to Krystal's head against the wall, making it impossible for her to escape. Their faces were only inches apart, and Krystal was forced to breathe in the strong scent of alcohol that rolled of the wolf's breath. Tristan smirked as he moved both his hands onto Krystal's shoulders and began to remove the vest she wore from her body, "We don't even need a room really, we can go at it right here if you want, makes no difference to me foxy."

As Fox heard this, the emotion that had been accumulating within him boiled over. With a burst of sudden emotional energy, he broke free from the hold of the two wolves and began a mad dash towards Tristan. Upon hearing Fox approaching, Tristan turned, leaving one hand on Krystal to keep her in place, and with the other, he pulled a knife from a concealed pocket on the inside of the jacket he was wearing. He smirked and threatened, "If you try and stop me, I'll kill you on the spot. Got that?" Fox shook his head and replied, "Thanks for the warning, but you won't get away with any of this." Tristan let out a malicious laugh and responded, "Well aren't you the little hero, thinking you can take the three of us down and save your friend here, I don't think the odds are on your…"

Before the wolf had time to react, Fox ran up in front of him and kicked the knife free of Tristan's hand. Fox smirked as he replied, "I'm actually liking my odds at this point." The wolf let out an angry howl after being caught off guard like he had and quickly threw a wild punch in Fox's direction, but due to the fact that he was so heavily intoxicated, the blow fell no where near its mark. Fox quickly dodged to the side and delivered a strong kick to Tristan's stomach, which winded him and caused him to fall on the ground, gasping for air. Fox took the few seconds he had to return to Krystal's side, he stood just in front of her and said, "Just stay there and you'll be fine, I'll take care of them." Krystal nodded and fearfully huddled against the wall.

Not long after that, the remaining members of Tristan's gang charged after Fox. They came at him side-by-side, howling at the top of their drunken voices. Fox merely had to jump to the side to avoid both their attempted blows and watched as they tripped over themselves and stumbled onto the ground next to Tristan. They recovered slowly and when they did, so did their leader Tristan. He pointed at Fox while still holding an arm over his stomach and yelled, "You got lucky once, but that won't happen again, let's get em' boys!"

Fox knew that his only hope to win a fight like this was to take advantage of everything he could, which in this case would be each of the wolf's inability to fight properly due to the alcohol that hindered their strength and accuracy. Fox watched as all three wolves came charging at him in a quick, yet slightly crooked path. He allowed them to come about a yard away from him before he jumped out of the way, placing himself a few feet to the right of the bar door against a wall. Fox's pursuers slowly realized that their target was no longer in sight, at which point they clumsily turned around and began to charge at him again, but Fox knew that this time, they would have a much harder time trying to recover.

Just as the trio of wolves came within a few arm lengths of Fox, he took a few short steps forward to gain momentum and used it to slide between the ranks of the oncoming wolves. They continued running and looked back as they saw Fox slide past them underfoot, but when they looked back up to turn around again, their faces were met head on with the solid wall that had previously stood behind Fox. Their faces smashed into the wall with such force, that multiple cracking sounds could be heard coming from each of their long noses, which had became either fractured or broken instantly upon contact. This sound was quickly accompanied by painful screams, which may have actually been the worse of the two noises. The three wolves then fell simultaneously to the ground and continued their cries of agony. Besides that, there was no sound but that of Fox's heavy panting, the entire crowd that stood at the bar door could only stand in amazement because of what they had just seen, a single fox had taken out three wolves in almost no time at all.

Finally, Fox broke the still silence by walking towards the wall where Krystal was sitting. He kneeled down and said, "Are you ok? I think we'll be safe now." Krystal looked up at him with a nervous smile and responded, "Fox…you saved me…" Fox smiled back as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "You bet I did, I wouldn't let anyone do that to you and get away with it." Krystal responded back, "You…never let me down…do you Fox." Fox gave a slight chuckle and replied, "Well, I try my best." Krystal's fears at that point completely vanished as she threw her arms around Fox and let a few tears of happiness fall down her face. Fox was caught off-guard by her sudden display of affection, but had no trouble in returning it. He rubbed his hand against her back and said quietly, "Now let's get out of here before we get in trouble." Krystal quickly reached around Fox to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes before she withdrew from the embrace. They rose simultaneously and once again continued on their way down the brightly lit streets of Xavix-Yuan.

After walking silently side-by-side for several minutes, Krystal managed to break the silence with a tired yawn. Fox looked over at her with a smile and said, "Well, I guess someone's getting tired." She shook her head as she finished her yawn and replied, "If anyone should be tired, it would be you. Especially after that fight you just took part in." He looked away momentarily as he explained, "I guess, but that wasn't even a real fight, those guys were drunk out of their minds. If anything, I ended up with a little more energy after having a nice workout like that." Krystal let out a slight giggle as she replied, "Well then, you won't mind a bit of extra weight, would you?" Fox gave her a questioning look as he replied, "What do you mean by that?" Krystal smiled as she gently leaned her body into Fox's side and laid the side of her head softly against his shoulder. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye and asked, "Will this be alright?" In return, Fox lowered his head onto the top of hers and replied, "Only if it's okay with you." She smiled and responded, "I suppose that would only be fair." Fox gave a let out a slight chuckle at her comment, but after that, no conversing could be heard between them, they had once again found themselves contented merely by being in each other's company.

They continued like this for only a short time however. Once they found themselves back at their hotel, they slowly retreated from the comfortable position they had held, and substituted it by instead becoming joined at the hand. They leisurely walked through the hotel's impressive lobby, which still seemed to have the same appeal that it had when they had first seen it. After a short and peaceful walk through the lobby, the two vulpines entered the small elevator that quickly returned them to the 64th floor where their room was located. After one final brief walk down the long hallway that was revealed to them after the elevator doors slid open, they found themselves in front of their room door, at which point Fox pulled the small keycard out of his back pocket, and flashed it over a small sensor on the outside of the door. A small light on the sensor began to shine a dull green color, which was followed shortly after by the sound of the door quietly unlocking.

Fox wasted no time in opening the door and entering into the luxury suite the hotel had provided him with. After Krystal was able to follow him into the room, he closed the door and secured it with a small lock that sat just to the side of the door handle. Fox immediately began to amble over towards the bed while Krystal wondered over to the sliding window, through which she could she the entire colony along with the beach, which were all illuminated with the lights of the buildings. Just as Fox had taken off his jacket and green tee shirt and was about to crawl into bed, Krystal called him from across the room, "Fox, come here, you have to see this." Fox hesitated for a moment as he sat on the comfortable bed, but quickly stood up and began to walk over to where Krystal was standing. Before he could get to her though, she reached out and slid open the large, sliding window, after which she walked outside onto the balcony. Fox followed her outside and found it slightly cold due to the fact his upper half was exposed, but that feeling was quickly forgotten as the sight of the colony fully came into view.

The view that was seen at that time of night was completely different from what it was during the daytime hours. Instead of only having the impressive buildings and oceans to look out over, they were each filled with a display of thousands upon thousands of lights. All of which seemed to illuminate the ocean that accompanied the buildings and roads, creating a soft, rippling refection off the water's calm surface. They both stood awe struck by the picturesque sight that was revealed to them.

As they both stood on the handrail admiring the sight, Krystal glanced over at Fox and commented, "I've never seen as wonderful a sight as this in my life, it's so beautiful." Fox nodded and replied in an unintentionally passive voice, "Ya…it's great." Krystal smiled as she slowly closed the distance between them and looped one of her arms with his, while placing her other free hand on his arm as well. He looked over at her as she replied, "This is probably nothing compared to the many things you've seen in all your adventures." Fox smiled back and responded, "Actually, this has got to be one of the more impressive things I've seen in a while." She hesitated for a moment before replying, "So there are things in the universe even more impressive than this? I have a hard time believing that Fox." He stared out over the colony again and replied with a smirk, "Sometimes…I do too, but somehow, you'll always end up finding something that's better. I guess that's just how things work." Fox paused as he looked out over the colony, letting a short silence come between them. Then suddenly, he let out a sudden chuckle and continued, "But sometimes…if you get lucky, you'll find something that can't be topped, no matter how hard you look. I just figured out I had found something like that, just over these past few days…" Krystal looked up at him with a smile and responded, "Really? And what could that be?"

_This is it Fox…this is it, the perfect time…tell her now._

He turned and faced her, looking deep into Krystal's sapphire eyes, which she immediately noticed and wasted no time in doing the same thing in return to him. They seemed to be frozen in place as they gazed into each other's eyes. It felt as if while they did this, they could already communicate what Fox was about to say, which somehow was able to calm Fox's racing mind as he answered, "Krystal…it's you." She merely continued to stare up into his eyes, which probably told him more than anything she could have possibly said at that moment. He continued, "From the first time I saw you in that floating crystal on Dinosaur Planet, I always thought I could feel something inside me, but I didn't know what that was back then. I was scared at first, of this feeling; it was something that I've never really dealt with before…but after being able to spend more time with you, it slowly became more obvious to me…" Fox hesitated for a moment as he slowly looked over her delicate face, the colors of the colony seeming to create it's own effect on her blue and white fur on her face. Again, she did nothing but willingly allow him to search around her face for those few brief seconds. Fox then refocused on Krystal's eyes and replied quietly, as if to make it so that only the two of them could hear…

"Krystal…I love you."

Fox knew she expected to hear that, knew that she wanted to hear those exact words. Krystal smiled gently back at Fox, letting him know that his message was well received. They once again stood closely together staring into each others eyes, but it was soon cut off as Fox slowly began to creep his head in closer to Krystal's, at which point she began to do the same, slowly drawing closer until their muzzles were only centimeters apart. They both hesitated for a few seconds as they felt the fur of each other's muzzle contact their noses, at which point Fox began to rub his nose gently against hers. It was a soothing feeling, their cold noses slowly rubbing against each other, with the added feeling of soft fur accompanying it. As he did this, Fox began to lower his muzzle slightly, causing him to come into contact with her upper lip, which gave them the first taste of a kiss. She hesitated for a second as she allowed him to continue caressing her upper lip with his own and just let the feeling absorb within her. After continuing in this manner for a few seconds, Krystal also joined in and their muzzles met square on, at which point Fox moved his hands up her back until he caught the back of her head, applying slight pressure to increase the feeling of their contact. Krystal took the opportunity to readjust her hand position as well, placing one of her arms around his bare back, and the other against the side of his torso, with which she began to rub the side of his well-toned chest, letting the feeling of his warm and well-built body add to the already great amount of pleasure that filled both of them.

After continuing in this manner for a few more seconds, they hesitantly separated and once again found themselves staring into each other's eyes, but this time it seemed different. They seemed more connected by that single kiss, and their eyes reflected that feeling each passing second.

Krystal looked away from Fox momentarily as she said, "You know, there is one thing about Cerinia that I've never told you…" Fox wrapped an arm securely around her back and replied, "What's that?" She slowly retracted her arms from around Fox and reached around her own neck, pulling the green necklace up and over her head. She looked up at him and replied, "Every vixen in the Cerinian tribes were granted with two stones, one green, and one red. These are supposed to represent the love that our parents have shown us as they raised us and helped us reach maturity. Each of them is said to posses great power, but the only way for that power to have any kind of base, the vixen must find someone that she deems to be worthy of being the one who may bear one of her stones. I've always carried these stones with me, not really in hopes that I would find someone, but that I may have something to remember my parents by. But now, through the predictions of an ancient scroll and fate's desire, I think I've found the one that I will pass my parents gift on to…" She gently placed the necklace over his head and set it onto his shoulders, which at the same time positioned her close to his face once again. She wrapped both her arms around the back of his neck and planted one more, soft kiss on his lips and slowly pulled away.

"I love you too, Fox McCloud."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that I shouldn't have put anything here and just let you close this story with those last words in your head…but I just had to say one thing…I UPDATED AFTER ONLY 9 DAYS! That's just absurd! Well, that's all I have to say…actually, hold up a sec buckwheat, before you press that X button on the top right of the screen, why not do a bit more scrolling…

(Title not yet devised)

What? You mean they will actually LEAVE Xavix-Yuan? And you thought this story line would stay here and never move on…What where you thinking? Anyway, everyone gets back on the Great Fox and get back on their merry way…or do they? Find out next time on InuYa…I mean, Echoes of the Future!

EDITOR'S NOTES: Per request of my crappy editor who does next to nothing to help me, I've agreed for no other reason besides the fact I feel so sorry for the guy to let him say what he wants in this section I call, "Editor's notes." What he says will be in " " like that, and I'll be in ( ) like that…lets see what madness ensues…

By: Justin Alan Haibon a.k.a. Editorman  
"I thought the chapter was really good (That's all I ever hear from this guy…) it was nice and very romantic :-) But one thing that I really don't like was the lights, I mean, every 5 seconds I read about lights (Which is SO untrue, it was probably every 6 or 7 seconds, but I guess the British count in meters or something) But other then that I really like the chapter!!!!!!8-)"


	26. A Lost Connection

Chapter 22: A Lost Connection

Morning came slowly for the two vulpines as they slept peacefully in the large and comfortable bed. They had found themselves quite tired after all that had happened the night before, and had no problem quickly falling asleep, which was made even easier as they had huddled into each other's arms while letting the warmth of each other's bodies ease the process even further. But as the morning sun broke through the many different windows of the room, they both found themselves reluctant to awaken, turning their backs to the approaching sunlight only to find that nothing could totally prevent the light from penetrating into their sleepy eyes.

Krystal was the first to give in to the sunshine and slowly rose from the bed with a content yawn. As she sat on the bed, she could hear the small groaning noises that Fox was making in reply to the light that was interrupting his sleep. Krystal turned back onto the bed and quietly crawled to Fox's side. She gently grabbed onto Fox's shoulder and began to lightly shake him back and forth. "Fox, it's time to wake up. You know that we are departing from the colony today." Fox quickly mumbled back at her as he pulled the sheets slightly tighter against himself, "We'll make it back on time…just a few more minutes…" She smiled at his comment and responded, "Somehow I seem to doubt the truth of that statement." Fox rolled over slightly and looked up at Krystal through his half-open eyes, "Ya, you're probably right about that." After finishing his sentence, he rolled back onto his side and closed his eyes. Krystal quietly giggled at Fox's comment before she gave up on trying to wake him and crawled off the side of the bed.

Fox quietly watched her as she walked past the bed and her slightly shadowed figure disappeared behind the bathroom door. Fox then once again closed his eyes and tried not to concentrate on the light that was rapidly beginning to become brighter at every passing second. He threw one of his arms over his eyes to see if it would bring any help to his cause, and to his slight surprise, it did. He gave a content sigh as he began to nod off once again in this somewhat uncomfortable position.

Almost instantly after Fox had found slight comfort in the darkness he had created, it became interrupted by the sound of running water that came from the bathroom only a short distance away. At this point, Fox gave up his vision of a comfortable sleeping environment and began to fully open his eyes. He slowly rose off his side and let out a tired yawn, which was quickly followed by him trying to rub the large amounts of sleep that still remained in his eyes. Once he felt he had done all he could to wake himself up, he stood up off the bed and looked around the large room, realizing that there was really nothing that he could do to hold his interest while he waited for Krystal to finish in the shower. But just as this had occurred to him, he heard a light beeping noise emitting from the area around his feet. Seeing only his jacket and tee shirt that he had discarded before getting into bed the night before, he assumed that it was coming from his backpack, which was only a step or two away leaning against the wall. He took the few steps over to the small green backpack and unzipped one of the side compartments on the bag. He then could see that his wrist communicator was blinking, informing him that he had an incoming message. He quickly picked it up and cleared the transmission. He slowly sat himself against the wall and said in a tired voice, "This is Fox…"

(On the Great Fox bridge)

Slippy gave a slight jump as he heard Fox's voice ring over the comm system. He was standing behind ROB's computer as he spoke into its built-in short range communication device, "Oh, hi Fox, I didn't think you'd be up this early." Fox's voice rang through the system with a only a small amount of static interference, "Was this supposed to be a wake up call or something?" Slippy chortled at Fox's response, which he took as a joke, and replied, "Well, I guess you could say that Fox." Fox sighed let out an easily audible sigh and replied in a sarcastic voice, "Well I really appreciate that Slippy, but if that's all you wanted to say then I'll be ending the transmission…" Slippy quickly cut him off and continued, "N…no! Fox, there's more I wanted to tell you." Fox gave off another sigh and responded, "Like what? You didn't break anything while I was gone did you?" Slippy blushed and replied, "No…why would you say that? I wanted to tell you that I fixed the problem with our sensor system and the fuel cells, and Falco told me that he wanted to leave as soon as possible." Fox replied with a hint of surprise in his voice, "Falco's back on the ship already?" Slippy nodded and replied, "Ya, I think everyone's back on the ship, Katt came back early last night, I don't know exactly when Falco came back, but I saw him this morning, and I think Peppy's in his room." Fox responded after a slight hesitation, "They're all back on the ship already? I'd think I would have a harder time trying to get them to leave, not getting them to stay…" Slippy sighed as he thought of what he could have done if given the chance to roam about the colony, but quickly remembered that he was talking to Fox and muttered quickly, "Yeah, I guess that's kinda weird…" Fox replied, "Well, if everyone's waiting on me, I'll try and get back as soon as I can, so tell em' I'm on my way. Can you do that Slippy?" Slippy nodded and replied, "Ok Fox, I'll do that right now…" Fox responded one last time before ending the transmission, "Thanks Slippy, Fox out."

Slippy pressed a few buttons on ROB's computer and ended his end of the transmission as well. Just as he finished, the doors to the bridge suddenly opened, which made Slippy jump slightly in surprise as Falco entered onto the bridge. He spoke over to Slippy as he made his way over to the large window that stood at the front of the bridge, "Just get done talkin' with McCloud?" Slippy nodded as he began to make his way down to the place where Falco was standing, "Ya, he said that he'd try and get here as fast as he could." Falco passively nodded as he began to stare blankly out the bridge window. Slippy smiled as he approached Falco and asked, "So did you have a good time on the colony?" Falco just seemed to ignore the question as he continued to gaze out the large window. Instead of answering Slippy's question, he asked him one in reply, "The sensor system's are back up…right?" Slippy nodded hesitantly and replied, "…Ya, I had those fixed yesterday." Falco continued, "And everyone except Fox and Krystal are back on the ship?" Slippy gave another nod as he responded, "Ya, I saw everyone come back on the ship over the security cameras…well, except Peppy, but I think he's just in his room…" Falco slowly turned to face Slippy as he responded, "You think so? Can't say I feel the same way…why don't I go check up on him while we're waitin' for McCloud?" Slippy gave him a strange look as he replied, "Well, I guess that's a good idea, I'll just…" Before Slippy had time to finish, Falco was already halfway off the bridge. Slippy sighed, "I guess maybe Xavix-Yuan wasn't such a great place after all…"

Falco slowly walked the metallic hallways of the Great Fox as his thoughts continued to dwell on what may have transpired the night before at the colony. No matter how hard he tried to block it out, it always seemed to come back, slightly stronger each time. It was way too much for him to try and figure out on his own. After all, he couldn't tell whether it was just some bad dream, or if it really had happened. The mixed feelings that filled him were strong, stronger that anything he had ever felt before. There were only two paths he could choose to follow as far as he was concerned. He could either break up with Katt and just let it die, or he could try and work out their problems. Neither seemed easy, but if he were to do nothing, he knew he could be plagued by these thoughts for the rest of his life. He knew that the only way this would ever be solved would be to confront Katt and tell her what he really thought, how he really felt about them being together, but there was a problem with that, how could he tell anyone what he didn't even know himself? Even though he didn't understand it, he wanted to do something to clear his mind, so after waging a short dispute in his mind, he decided that it would be best to see Katt, even if he didn't exactly know what he was going to tell her.

_So, I have two choices…I can just walk up to her and tell her that it's over, or I guess I could try to figure something out that would get us back together…but there's still one thing that I don't know…besides that whole dream or real issue…And that's, well, let's just say that if I tell her that I do want to have her back…what if she really doesn't feel that way anymore…I mean, she hasn't exactly been the friendliest animal since I've been on the ship. Maybe she wants it to end too…maybe that's the best way to do this, just end it so we can move on with our lives. It just seems like such a waste of time…I don't see how Fox can have it so frickin' easy…_

The next time Falco looked up, he found himself standing in front of his old room's door. He hesitated there for a few seconds, trying to overcome the amount of nervousness that was building up within him. His mind raced with all the things he could say. Harsh things, kind things, things that he felt were true to his heart. There were so many choices he could make at that point, but even with such a variety of options, it seemed that every one of them had negative consequences that Falco did not want to face. He slowly ran his hand through the feathers on his head as he tried to muster the courage to walk through the door.

The silence in the area was quickly broken as the door that stood in front of Falco suddenly slid open. He took a step back in surprise as he realized that he had not opened the door, but she had. Katt stood in the doorway and gave Falco a surprised look as she saw him standing there looking perturbed. She looked away and said, "Hi…Falco." He froze in place momentarily as he tried to decide what he could say in reply, but only managed to respond with a nervous, "Hey," in reply. Almost immediately after Falco said this, a strange feeling came between them, one that neither had much experience with, and that was the fact that both of them were at a loss for words. They could only stand there with their eyes staring at some part of the wall or the floor, this didn't last for longer than a few seconds, but to them it seemed like minutes were quickly slipping by. The strange silence ended as Katt began to walk out the door and said, "Well, I was just going up to the bridge, seems like Slippy wants us up there for something…figures. Slippy loves to ruin every chance I get for a little quiet time." Falco responded with a nod and nothing more. He could only watch her slowly make her way down the hallway and out of sight.

_Well Falco…you really screwed that one up didn't ya…_

(Back on the Great Fox bridge)

"…and you found this in Peppy's room?" Slippy spoke in a surprised voice as he looked at the item that ROB held in his robotic hand. It was a small round device, light brown in color with one small circular lens that sat in the middle of the apparatus. ROB replied, "Affirmative, acquired item found in Peppy Hare's sleeping quarters. Object has been identified as: Holographic display. An integrated code within the system has informed me that the message included in this device is addressed for viewing only by Star Fox leader: Fox McCloud. The contents and nature of the message are unknown." Slippy hesitated for a second as he took the device from ROB's metal hand and examined it closely. He looked up quickly and asked, "And you don't think Peppy's on the ship?" ROB replied, "Affirmative, no recorded log of Peppy's life signs within the last 20 hours. Last confirmed sign of Peppy: Departure into docking colony, Xavix-Yuan." Slippy nodded and replied, "Maybe he hasn't come back yet after all. I guess I'll just put this in Fox's room so he can look at it later."

Just as Slippy turned to leave the bridge, the large door slid open and Katt walked into view. She slowly assumed her normal spot on the bridge, leaning against the wall directly to the right of the bridge door, and said flatly, "So what'd ya need me up here for Slippy?" The toad held out the small, brown device in his hand and revealed it to Katt. She saw it and grabbed it out of Slippy's hand. Slippy commented, "ROB says he found that holographic display in Peppy's room." Katt searched the device for a few seconds before she replied, "It's from Peppy? Well then, lets turn it on and see what the old fart has to say." Just as she was about to activate the message, Slippy tried to get it back from Katt by taking a weak swipe at it with his hand, only to miss badly, which caused Katt to let out a small chuckle. He shook his head as he tried to keep himself from blushing and said, "No, don't turn it on, ROB said it was for Fox." Katt smirked and replied, "Come on Slippy, how's Foxboy gonna know if I just take a quick look?" With that, Katt activated the system, which triggered a small light that shined just to the side of the small circular lens that sat in the middle of the device. It let out a small robotic voice, "Initiating facial scan." As it said this, Katt raised an eyebrow as the small beam of light widened and slowly scanned across her face. After finishing the process, the light withdrew back into the device while it replied, "Invalid user, access denied." Katt rolled her eyes as Slippy tried to contain the laughter that quickly built up within himself. Katt deactivated the holographic display as she turned to leave the bridge, "Since you're obviously busy, I'll take this down to Fox's room for you. And next time, don't call me up here unless you have something important to say, ok?" Slippy quickly nodded as he somehow was able to retain his laughter from becoming audible. Katt only shook her head in reply and casually made her way off the bridge.

(In the docking bay)

After having received the transmission from Slippy back at the hotel, both Fox and Krystal had made their way through the colony as quickly as they could, but as they exited that same elevator they had ridden the day before, they gradually slowed their pace to a more leisurely speed. They had only been at this magnificent place for a little under a day, but in many ways, it had become a special place for both of them. They silently walked the wide, crowded hallways of the docking bay hand-in-hand, thinking back on the time they had spent together during their stay on Xavix-Yuan. Despite their efforts to subtly hinder themselves from confronting their departure from this place, the Great Fox soon came slowly into view in front of them. They were only a few yards away from the loading ramp before they suddenly came to a harmonized stop. They each looked around the hull of the Great Fox, knowing that this may be the last time they ever saw this place. It was much like the feeling they received shortly after leaving Dinosaur Planet, watching as the place where they first met gradually faded into the black void of space.

Krystal managed to break the silence by commenting after letting out a quiet giggle, "I suppose it's time to return back to reality. We've still got a long way to go before we reach our goal…but this was a…welcome distraction. Wouldn't you say Fox?" Fox smiled back while still continuing to gaze over the Great Fox, "Well, I can't argue with that, anything to get away from this ship is fine with me." Fox then looked away from the ship and continued, "But this is the first time I can say I actually had a good time doing it. Usually when I'm off the ship, I'm either busy saving some planet, or sitting in Pepper's office." Krystal smiled as she looked over at him as well, "And that's what makes times like this…well, more enjoyable." Fox nodded and replied, "Ya, I guess you're right…and I think…"

"Hey Foxboy! Sorry to disturb your private time captain, but we've got a little problem. Think you can save the lovin' for later and squeeze in some time on the ship?"

They both looked up to see Katt standing in the opening that stood at the top of the loading ramp. Fox began to make his way towards the ramp as he replied, "What, did Slippy do something?" Katt shook her head and replied, "Not as far as I know, but I wouldn't doubt it. It's Peppy." Fox stopped as he and Krystal reached the top of the ramp, "Peppy? What about him?" Katt replied, "Exactly, he isn't back on the Great Fox yet, and no one's heard anything from him." Fox responded, "Well, it's not like he's running late or anything…It's not even ten in the morning yet." Katt shook her head and replied, "I don't think that's the case foxie." She held out the small brown device that she had taken from Slippy only a few minutes before, "ROB found this in Peppy's room, says it's some kinda holographic display. I tried to activate the message, but like everything else here, it'll only open when you say so." Fox took the device from Katt as she continued, "You might want to see what it's about. Cause if it's what I'm thinking, we're gonna have to make a little adjustment around the ship." Fox looked up from the small brown device and responded, "Huh? What do you mean by that?" She turned and began to walk back towards the bridge and replied, "I guess you'll find out soon enough, won't you Foxboy?"

As Katt walked out of view, Fox refocused his attention to the small device that he now held in his hand. Krystal walked up next to his side and looked down at the mechanism that Fox held in his hand, "She says this is from Peppy? I wonder what this is all about…Why don't you go ahead and activate the message Fox?" Fox hesitated as he thought back to what Katt said. After a short time, he shook his head and replied, "Don't worry, I will, but I think I'm gonna change out of these cloths before I head up to the bridge. So why don't I just meet you up there in a little while, ok? I'm sure they're gonna need some help up there anyway." Krystal nodded and replied, "Ok then Fox, I'll be waiting for you." Fox nodded and gave a slight wave as Krystal turned and walked away from him down the hallway.

As soon as Krystal disappeared from sight, Fox turned away from the opening that led down to the floor of the docking bay, and quickly made his way towards his room, studying the device he held in his hand as he went. He wasn't really sure what this was all about, but from what Katt had implied, it was nothing good.

It wasn't long after he started walking that he arrived back in his room. He opened the door that sat in front of him and walked into the quiet room. Fox set the backpack that he had been carrying down, leaning it against the side of his bed, and retrieved the uniform that he had carefully stored within it. After giving the device in his hand a gentle toss, which resulted in it landing softly on top of his bed, he began to switch back into his regular attire. He had actually liked the fact that he got to have a change in wardrobe for once, at least the cloths Krystal had found for him were a lot more loose fitting, but despite how much he would have liked staying in his current attire, he soon found himself once again clad in the slightly tight, green uniform that he had worn for much of his life.

This whole process was only able to distract him for a short time however, as his attention was again quickly diverted to the small brown device that sat on top of his bed. He took a seat on the side of his bed and once again retrieved the mechanism with his hand.

_I don't see why everyone is so worried…I mean, it's still not eleven yet…maybe Peppy just wants to make the most of his time. The guy is pretty old after all, this is probably one of the only times he's ever had a break from the Great Fox in a long time…I don't think I'd even mind it if he was a little late…wait…What if he…_

Fox suddenly began to realize what Katt had said to him earlier. When she told him that they were going to have to make some adjustments around the Great Fox it could have meant…

_No way…that can't be true. Peppy wouldn't do something like that…_

But as Fox continued to stare at that small device he held in his hands, his mind started to remind him of all the things Peppy had said to him recently, all those things about him not being happy with Fox's work. Fox quickly shook his mind of these thoughts and activated the system, effectively cutting off any further thoughts for the time being.

The small light that Katt had seen earlier appeared from beside the lens on the device, "Initiating facial scan." The small light widened and slowly scanned over Fox's face. After completing the process, the light retracted back into the device and the robotic voice once again omitted from the holographic device, "User identified: Fox McCloud. Access granted."

The holograph that was held inside the device activated almost instantly, which made Fox give a slight jump in reply. After his initial surprise, Fox returned his focus onto the small image that was now displayed in front him in a dim blue color. He could see Peppy was sitting at a desk in his room, and behind him on his bed sat a few objects that Fox could not identify due to the fact this image was so small. His attention was quickly diverted from this detail however as the hare that sat squarely in the center of the screen began to speak in a sad and deep tone.

"Well Fox, by the time you've managed to find this recording, you'll probably be wondering where I am, but you don't need to trouble yourself trying to find me. My mind is already made up. Now…as hard as it was for me to come to this decision, and, well, after a good long talk with myself, I've decided…well, to put it gently, I've decided to…move on. Fox, you know I'll always be rootin' for you, that young, spirited fox that would do anything for the sake of others. I know you'll go on and continue to do great things, but as of now, it won't be with me along for the ride. Now, you know I wouldn't do something like this without a good reason, and I think you already know why I would do something like this. Things were changing for you, things you had not been exposed to before, and I cannot blame you for any of those. All I can say is that I was startin' to feel a little…unappreciated. Between Katt and her attitude and you, being caught between the two things you care about most, well, it became clear to me that you had chosen how you wanted to run the Great Fox, and as far as I could tell, you could do what you needed without my help. I can understand that things do change in life, sometimes too quickly, you of all animals would understand that feeling Fox. I guess this will just be one more of those changes that you will come across in your life…At least, I know it will be for me. I know it won't be long before I start to miss you and the rest of the team…all of you. Slippy, Falco, Krystal, and even Katt, all of them are dependable animals, and I wouldn't rather leave you in the care of anyone else. And…well, I'll always remember you Fox…the same way I remember your Father. Of all the animals I've ever met in my life…you two are the ones that have managed to find a place closest to my heart…and I…really appreciate all the things you did for me, all the things you showed me during our travels…Well, I guess that's all I can really bring myself to say right now…I wish you…all of you, on that ship…the best of luck in whatever life brings…Peppy Hare…signing out."

The hologram instantly disappeared as Peppy's final words exited from the small machine, leaving Fox, once again, in the quiet seclusion that his room provided. Even though the image was no longer seen, Fox continued to stare in its direction, as if the hologram was still glowing its light blue color. All the things, all the warnings Peppy had given him quickly flashed through his mind. He knew Peppy had told him this would happen, but Fox was unable to realize how awful the consequences would be until it was already too late. He finally broke free from his unblinking stare as he gently placed his hands on the side of his head, slowly taking in what he had just heard.

_Peppy…I never thought…I didn't think you would really…no. No, it's not Peppy's fault…it's mine. I should have listened to what he had to say, but now it's too late to say sorry…He's gone and it's my fault…but…it's strange…I think if I were given a second chance to follow Peppy's warnings…I guess…it just seems like I wouldn't have changed anything…how could I? Maybe my priorities did change…but…was it really for the worst?_

Suddenly, a voice blared out over the intercom system, "Hey Fox, I don't know about you, but I think I'm about ready to get outta here and back into some real action. I'd really appreciate it if you'd get up here so we can get on with this little charade of ours."

Fox's head moved only slightly as he heard Falco's voice over the intercom. He let out a heavy sigh as he once again turned his attention back to the small brown device that sat on top of his bed. He hesitated before reaching out with his hand and picking the forlorn item up off the bed sheet. He studied the device one last time before opening a compartment in the end table that sat next to the head of his bed. He slowly closed the drawer that now held the last memory of his oldest friend. As soon as the drawer came to a complete close, Fox let out one more quiet sigh before he turned and left the quietness of his room, slowly heading to the place where his team awaited his arrival.

The walk to the bridge seemed to last slightly longer that what it usually did. Thanks to the fact that Peppy was no longer part of the team, Fox would now have to think of some way to tell his team of what he had recently learned about their oldest team member. His mind raced as he tried to figure out exactly how he could tell his team what he had recently leaned about their former team member.

_I guess the best way would be if I just came out and told them what happened…well, I guess that's always the best way, but…never the easiest. I wonder what they'll think of his decision…and how they'll react…Are they gonna get mad at me because I'm really the one that caused this whole mess…?_

Fox stopped abruptly as he saw the large bridge door standing directly in front of him. He hesitated for a moment as he stared into the dull reflection of himself that the door gave off.

_I guess I'll find out pretty soon…_

He took a deep breath as he tried collect his thoughts. He then exhaled slowly, hoping that it would calm his nerves. It seemed like it had worked to some extent as Fox found himself able to relax his tensed muscles slightly as well as being able to find the courage to slowly walk through the imposing bridge door.

The metallic door quickly and quietly slid open, revealing the four team mates that had been waiting for Fox's arrival. They all seemed to look up simultaneously as the door quietly hissed open. For a short while, no one said anything. Fox was able to walk a good distance onto the bridge until the silence was broken. As Fox neared his assigned seat on the bridge of the Great Fox, Falco approached him and said with a smirk, "So, what's the deal? Peppy just fall asleep or something? Wouldn't surprise me, with all the pills that guy takes, I'd be out cold all day." Fox settled into the slightly elevated chair on the middle of the bridge and lowered his head, trying to break a smile to Falco's response, "Well, not quite…" Falco nodded and replied while walking towards the bridge window, "Not quite? What does that mean? Did he lose his pills or something?" Fox shook his head and responded, "No, it's nothing like that…" He raised his head as he tried to find the right words, "Well, Peppy…he's…about that holographic message he left in his room…well." Before he was able to force out any more words, another voice spoke from behind him, "He's gone, isn't he?" Fox turned to see that Katt, who was standing to the side of the bridge door, had been the one to pose the question. Fox nodded and quietly replied, "Ya…he's gone."

The other members of the team, being Slippy, Krystal, and Falco, all stood still as they heard those few words leak from Fox's mouth. The silence that followed was unsettling as each of the animals on the bridge realized what that meant. The fact that Peppy was no longer going to be accompanying them on their mission, that the last of the original Star Fox team had departed from them, was cause enough for that pensive silence to last as long as it did.

This moment of silence was broken however by the one that had initially caused it. Katt stood up from the wall and slowly walked a short distance, soon finding herself with her back leaned against a short handrail that stood just in front of her. She said with a mildly callous tone of voice, "Well, can't say I'm gonna miss him. I think it's good that he decided to leave; an old hare like him was bound to slow us up sooner or later on this mission. At least now he can't get in our way." Katt waited for a reply, but was seeming not surprised when it never came. So instead, she continued her own thoughts, "Well, instead of sittin' around and worryin' about what's behind us, why don't we get moving and start thinking of what we have waiting ahead of us? Sound good Foxboy?" The whole team silently focused on Fox, who immediately the quick shift in attention. He looked up at Falco, who didn't seem to be showing any emotion at the moment, and shot him a questioning glace. Falco smirked and replied out loud, "Come on Fox, let's get out of here, we don't have time to waste around here. Peppy or no Peppy, we still gotta keep at it. So let's get outta here and make our way to Katina." Fox nodded at Falco's words, which seemed to provide slight comfort to the vulpine. Fox looked back at Slippy and said in a voice that indicated Fox's slow recovery from the incident that had just occurred, "You heard him Slippy, let's get out of here."

This command effectively managed to break the silence, which was quickly replaced with different members of the team taking up their assigned spots on the bridge. Slippy quickly typed away on the computer that sat just behind Fox, while Falco took a seat in his own chair and nonchalantly typed a few commands into his laptop as well. Krystal took a different course of action however. Instead of taking one of the available chairs that remained on the bridge, she headed over towards the slightly distraught looking vulpine that sat in the middle of the bridge. She was able to slowly approach Fox without him noticing, due to the fact that he sat reclined his chair with his head facing slightly downwards. As she came closer to him, she reached out with one of her hands and placed it on one of his shoulders, letting the rest of her body follow shortly after. Fox slowly looked up as he felt the contact, quickly realizing whose it was, and faced her with a somewhat forced smile. She quietly shook her head as she saw his attempt at a smile and said, "You do not need to try and hide your feelings from me Fox, I know this must be quite difficult for you." Fox nodded in reply as he continued to look up at Krystal.

He knew that she, the one who he had found on Dinosaur Planet, the one that he had allowed to join the Star Fox team without any real consent, the one that he cared for, the one he loved…more than anything else he had ever known before, was the main reason Peppy left from the team. Because of all the time he was spending with her, he was unable to fulfill his regular duties on the Great Fox. Fox knew that he should have done what Peppy said, but was that really what he should have done?

_If I would have obeyed Peppy and did all the things he told me to do, I wouldn't be nearly as close with Krystal as I am now…but, would I be happier if Peppy were still around and Krystal and I were still practical strangers? What if I really made the right decision…what if it really is a good thing that Peppy left? But how can I say that…Peppy was the last person that had any remaining knowledge of my father…so if I think it was good that Peppy left…does that mean…_

Fox quickly shook himself from thought as he realized that he was still just staring blankly at Krystal. He replied quickly, "You're right Krystal, I guess I've just never really thought of what it would be like without Peppy around, ya know? He's been here the longest out of all of us combined…it'll seem weird around the ship without him…" Krystal nodded as she moved her hand to the top of his head and began to run her fingers slowly through his hair, "I can understand that…You have lost so many things in your life, not unlike myself, but we will press on together, just as we have." Upon hearing those few comforting words, Fox was able to break a genuine smile. He removed Krystal's hand off the top of his head and placed it in his own, "Sounds like a plan."

"Fox, looks like we have clearance to leave the docking bay…are you ready?" Slippy's voice interrupted the small moment that Fox and Krystal were having, but it did not end it. Fox still held Krystal hand as he turned slightly his chair to face Slippy, "Alright Slippy, nice job." He then turned back in his chair, once again facing the wide bridge window.

He hesitated for a moment as he thought back on all the things that had happened to him at this docking colony. It was a mixture of feelings, one of sadness due to the fact that Peppy had finally retired from the team, but also one of happiness because he and Krystal were able to become closer than ever before. Fox had admitted his feelings for her, something he had wanted to do for some time, and thanks to Xavix-Yuan, despite the hardships that he faced, it made it all possible.

"You enjoying the view McCloud? Come on." Fox looked over at Falco, who gave him a short glance from across the bridge. Fox nodded after a short sigh, "Alright guys…let's prepare for take off…" Fox felt Krystal rubbing one of her fingers across the back of his hand, causing him to falter slightly in his speech. He looked up at her with a smile, giving him a new resolve, one that not even the greatest of hardships could break, that being that Fox knew he would always have her by his side, fighting along side him. All the negative thoughts seemed to flow out of him as he looked up into her face, no matter how much pain they had caused him previously, quickly bringing back the confident fox that the team had known since any of them had first met him. He once again looked ahead out of the bridge window and said with a smirk, "Let's get Katina back."

-

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey, I played SFAssault…and I beat it too! Ya! So in case you didn't know, the word, "foxie" that you saw earlier in this chapter was from SFAssault. I don't know why they spelled it like that…but whatever. I passed my 100,000-word mark last chapter as well! Bo ya gramma! I guess that means I've got way to much time on my hands…and now that b-ball's over, I have way more time to do this stuff! Ya…

(Title not yet devised)

Ok, so they are finally leaving Xavix-Yuan…and without Peppy. I haven't really decided what I wanted to do with this chapter yet…so I guess this section is pointless…just expect more useless banter like any other time they are traveling to a planet…I guess it'll probably be pretty Falco/Katt heavy…so if you like that stuff…lucky you…

EDITOR'S NOTES: More genius comments from my editor…this time, I'm not gonna edit it…this is exactly what he said, typos and all…

"peppy is go i am a lil glad he is gone but on the other hand i am a lil sad as well, why am i sad i shell tell u in these few words"he was the oldest member of the team and of the original starfox team and he is also the one with the most knowledge of fox's dad James..." that is why i am a lil sad, but hey i am happy 2 lol cuz i mean he is like 75 u know just a lil to old to contuine u the mission"

…If you can figure that out, you're a better man then I. So you may be wondering to yourself for some odd reason…How can a guy like that be my editor? …Good question.

New section

Another one? Is this kid crazy? No, I just want to type stuff…and I guess this is pretty typical in everyone's story anyway. I'll call it…MAIL CALL!

Lame…but it works, I'll just reply to the reviews I get…even though they are few and far between, I think it's a positive thing to interact with your readers…but I'd like it if you did not reply to my comments in a review, but e-mail those comments to me instead. Or do whatever you want…I guess I can't stop you…anyway…

MAIL CALL:

Ben Stylin:  
oh god.  
I love this freakin' story!

_FoxMC: That's nice to know…I've seen a lot of reviews from you, sometimes their just freaky…and sometimes their serious…I can't really figure you out, but that's why I like seeing your reviews scattered about the website…so ya…thanks for the reviews._

Obsidian Thirteen:

I've been reading this story over the past few days and find it strangely compelling. It's probably the fact that you've worked so hard on this story and kept with it, not abandoning it. I can respect that. So, keep up the good work and update soon, or there's going to be some problems.

_FoxMC: Strangely compelling? Is that a good thing? And I will keep typing…I've already been threatened by monkeys of doom if I didn't, and that was enough for me…_

Daniel Thwaites:

I love this chapter, it's great it really is I tell you what I can't wait for the next one, I hope it's just as captivating as this one.  
Keep up the great work

_FoxMC: Well, I really like doing chapters like the last installment of the Xavix-Yuan trilogy, at least, I like it until I am forced into writing some cheesy lines, which I was luckily able to avoid for the most part…so ya._

HeRe CoMeS Da pain:

Dude, i gotta be serious when i say this is the BEST fanfic story I have EVER read! (not kiddin')

_FoxMC: Well that's encouraging. Although others could probably prove you wrong in about…two seconds…but hey, I'm glad you like it.There'll be plenty more coming your way._

GrayFox 2510:

First of all, a quick thing, your editor missed some mistakes I spotted two somewhere around there... I think it was by the time Krys goes out to the balcony at night.

That being said, I swear I raised both arms upwards and yelled "Woohoo" in my head when Fox actually said he loved her XD - So yeah, nice fluffy/sappy chapter, I really liked it.

So, well, I think that's about it... Quick note about me however, you might have passed on that 'curse' of yours unto me. Going through some stuff completely unrelated to school right now, but I simply can't write now. Just thought you might have wanted to know... Eventually, this should be fixed soon... I hope... More like I wish... sigh - Erm, right, just keep up the good work

_FoxMC: Well, as you have noticed, my editor is a bit…well, lacking, but I don't care, at least I can get some kind of opinion before I post these chapters…and I'm pretty happy about the whole love confession thing to, It'll make things easier between Fox and Krystal in the future…and I really appreciate that._

Holy lots of pointless chitchat Batman! That was insane, but it's over now, so I guess that's all I can possibly say about this chapter. If you have a question or concern about this fiction, you can catch me at there ya go. Until next time, does lame Peppy impression FoxMC…signing out.


	27. Rendezvous with the Past

Chapter 23: Rendezvous with the Past

Their ship silently hovered over their former home base of Katina, only four years before, it was still a strong part in the Cornerian Alliance, but now it was ruled by an evil dictator, one that served a threat to the entire Lylat System. But for now, they continued to drift silently above the planet's brown surface.

The bridge of the ship was full of constant activity; several different animals were walking back and forth nervously across the bridge. For some, this would be the first time meeting the famous team of mercenaries, but for the ship's captain, it was more of a reunion than a meeting.

A voice rose over the constant noise the bridge held. It called out to its captain, "Sir, the Great Fox has appeared on our sensors." Their leader replied in a quiet voice, "I guess General Pepper really was telling the truth…" Another voice rose from the bridge, but this time from across the room in the opposite direction of the first, "Sir, we have the transmission codes to the Great Fox." Their leader hesitated slightly before facing the voice directly and responding, "That's great, let's get them online right now…"

_It's been a while, hasn't it Fox…_

(On the Great Fox)

Fox found himself standing in a highly familiar area, a seemingly endless blue void that had no sky, ground, air, nothing existed here, but yet somehow, he was. He watched the slow movement of the blue shroud that surrounded him as it swayed back and forth, as if being moved by the wind. For what seemed like hours, nothing else appeared to divert his attention, the constant sea of blue that flooded around him was the only thing in his view. Fox walked around on the non-existent ground that he seemed to stand on and tried to find a way out of the area. As he walked, he began to see two new figures standing off in the distance, causing him to break out into a gentle sprint. As he ran, he could see that the two silhouettes were battling each other, their faint voices echoing quietly through the area. He stopped abruptly as he came within a few yards of the two figures, who seemed to be engaged in fierce combat. One was using a long staff, one that had a large purple jewel imbedded into its golden head. The figure opposing the first wielded a large curved sword that was a dull gray in color. Even though the figures were only a few yards away from him, it was still hard for Fox to distinguish who they were, but upon recognizing their weapons Fox was able to quickly identify them.

_That's Krystal's staff…and that sword…I've seen that in a dream, I think that cloaked guy used it…_

As soon as he came to this assumption, the two figures let off a bright light, one that forced Fox to look away for a short time while it slowly died down. As it did, Fox was able to refocus on the two fighters. He took a step back in surprise as the two figures become perfectly visible in front of him. He could now see that it was Krystal who was fighting among the blue mist, and her opponent was the cloaked figure they had met on Kaltar. Fox seemed to be paralyzed with fear as he watched the struggle play out, each seeming to match the other in skill and speed.

_What is this? Why are they fighting?_

Almost as if Krystal's opponent had suddenly sensed Fox's presence, he leaped a good distance away from his opponent where he would no longer be in danger of her attacks. His attention then fully shifted over to the unarmed vulpine that was now standing only a few feet away. Fox took a few nervous steps backwards as he gazed into the glowing red eyes that now stared at him from under the cover of the figures dark hood. The figure then slowly began to drift over to Fox, which seemed to stun the vulpine from moving any further. He could hear the cries from Krystal off in the distance, but she seemed to be unable to move as well.

As the figure stood only inches in front of Fox, he raised up his arm, causing the loose cloak he was wearing to fall back, revealing the figure's hand, which was armed with five long, sharp claws. He then quickly thrust out his exposed hand and grabbed Fox tightly around the neck, raising him up slightly so that he was at eye level with the cloaked figure's shadowed face. Fox winced hard as the figure gradually tightened his grasp on his neck, which was now being cut in several places, due to the fact the figure's claws cut into his neck as it squeezed. As hard as Fox tried to fight the creature, he was unable to loosen its grip to any extent. The hold on his neck had become so tight, that he was no longer able to breathe, and he felt helplessness and despair course through him as his mind and vision began to cloud.

He opened his eyes one last time, but to his surprise, no longer was the pressure of the figures claws present against his neck. His eyes were instead met with an even graver sight. He was now the one under the cloak, the one who was crushing the life out of the one he held in his hand. He could feel the furry neck in his hand, as well as the blood that ran down it. Before Fox realized what was happening, he began to hear a stifled screams and grunts coming from in front of him. His eyes followed the trail of his arm and saw that it was not only he that had traded places in another's body. Instead of the cloaked figure holding Fox in his hand, it was now Fox in the cloaked figure's body holding Krystal's neck. He could only watch…and feel…in terror as the already strong grip became even stronger. He tried to resist and loosen his hold on her neck, but could do nothing but continue to tighten his grip even further. He was forced to watch as she screamed and yelled in agony, pleading for it to stop, but she her screams were not directed at the cloaked figure that had once been fighting her, she was now calling out in pain to Fox, the one who was now slowly choking the life out her body.

_Fox…I…please…you must…remember…you cannot…forget…re…mem…ber…_

Fox wanted to speak out, but his words instead were replaced by a familiar voice…

_You see the power I hold, you cannot even feel yourself any longer…this is the power I hold, the one, true power. The power to infect minds, to cause unstoppable chaos. After all, my…stubborn friend…what good is a body, when you can't even control it?_

"Fox…Fox? It's time to wake up." Fox's mind quickly snapped out of its imagery as he heard this voice. His eyes slowly and reluctantly opened as a small amount of beaded sweat ran down the side of his face. He raised one arm up to his face and carefully displaced the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on his face from his most recent dream. After clearing his face of any noticeable perspiration, he turned over slightly in his bed to be met by Krystal's smiling gaze. "Good morning." Fox shook the remaining sleep out of his eyes as he slowly sat up in his bed, "Morning?" Krystal nodded with a smile, "Yes, not only that, but Slippy wanted me to tell you that Katina is within view." Fox hesitated as he tried to readjust to the real world, instead of focusing on the dream he just had. Krystal noticed the strange look he wore and asked, "Are you alright Fox? You look troubled." Fox gave looked over at her in surprise, "What…? You mean…you didn't see it?" Krystal returned the confused glance, "What do you mean Fox?"

_Well, this is the first time this happened, I had one of those nightmares and Krystal obviously didn't…but…why not? Why didn't she see this one and I did? Maybe I was just having my own little nightmare…_

Fox shook his head and broke a smile, "Well, it's not that important. I was just…thinking out loud." Krystal hesitated for a moment before nodding in reply, feeling that he was hiding something from her, but she quickly decided to let it go.

Fox threw the sheets free from the top of his body and let his legs hang freely over the bed, allowing him to face Krystal directly. "So, we're almost at Katina, huh? I guess I should get up to the bridge. I bet the whole team is waiting for me again." Krystal shook her head and replied, "Actually, I haven't seen anyone since I woke up this morning. It's just been Slippy and myself for the past hour or so." Fox gave her a smirk in reply as he jumped out of his bed, "Really? Well, I guess I'll have to hurry before anyone can beat me up there…"

Fox was cut off by the sound of the intercom as it sounded above the two vulpines, "Incoming message from Cornerian Special Forces Cruiser: Ladekahn IV. Priority signal: Level 2. All Star Fox personnel, report to Great Fox bridge."

After the noise from the small speakers overhead cleared, Fox thought out loud, "Ladekahn IV? I've never heard of that ship before…wonder what it wants…" Fox turned back to see Krystal standing silently behind him. He smiled over at her and said, "Well, I'm not gonna keep them waiting, let's go."

(On the Great Fox bridge)

Slippy had been busy for the last few moments preparing to clear the incoming transmission from the ship that now drifted in view of the bridge window, but now that he no longer could do anything until the rest of the team arrived, he leaned both his elbows on top of ROB's computer and gazed down upon the floor that lay just below him. His eyes wandered across the silent bridge momentarily, but they abruptly stopped as they began to refocus on one of the chairs that sat just behind the large bridge window, the chair that would normally have been occupied by his former teammate and friend, Peppy Hare. For a long time, Slippy had considered Peppy to be his best friend on the ship, finding that, more often than not, he was the only one on the team that would take time to talk to him, as well as listen to what he had to say. Without Peppy, Slippy realized that he would probably have even more work than he was used to, not that he really minded this probability. His work was his life, he had always loved working around ships, but now he would have to readjust to doing his job without his lost friend.

Slippy was tersely brought out of his thoughts as the sound of the opening bridge door distracted his attention. He turned quickly and saw the figures of both Fox and Krystal enter onto the bridge. Slippy greeted them with a smile and welcomed him with a friendly, "Hiya Fox." Fox gaze a slight wave in reply as he headed over to his seat in the middle of the bridge, "So Slippy, we got a transmission from another ship? What's this about?" Slippy nodded as he returned his attention to ROB's computer, "Well, It's Cornerian, and it's classified as a "Special Forces Cruiser," that's about all I know. It sounds like they really wanted to talk with you though…" Fox pulled up his laptop and scanned over the information Slippy referred to, Krystal doing the same, but from over the seated vulpines shoulder. Fox commented, "You're right, seems like it's a new type of ship. There isn't much information on it at all…you said something about them trying to contact us?" Slippy nodded and replied, "Yeah, that's right, they've been trying to get through for a little less than ten minutes." Fox hesitated as he scanned the room, noticing that only two other members of the team stood on the bridge, but soon responded, "Well, I guess we don't really need everyone up here for this, let them through Slippy, I wanna know what this is about." Slippy nodded as he quickly typed in a few commands into ROB's computer, "Alright Fox, I'm clearing the transmission now." In a matter of seconds, the large, holographic screen appeared from the floor of the bridge, emitting a perfectly clear image that shone dimly above the floor. The voice that followed shortly after caught Fox by complete surprise…

"Captain of the Great Fox, this is Ladekahn IV…nice seein' you again Fox."

Fox hesitated for a moment as he gazed into the holographic image of his forgotten friends face. "Is that you Bill?" His old friends face softened as he broke a smile at Fox's comment, "Ya Fox, I know it's been a while, it's nice you remember though." Fox rubbed the back of his neck as the shock slowly subsided and he replied, "You're captain of a ship? That's a step up from what you were doing last time I saw you." Bill smirked as he replied, "Ya Fox, well, seems like word got out about our operation a few years ago, apparently saving a planet is good enough for a promotion. But anyway, we can catch up later, we've got some business to take care of right now." Fox nodded and responded, "Ya, Slippy told me you've been trying to contact us for a while, what's up? And why are you out here at Katina anyway?" Bill raised his hands up in front of him and replied, "Whoa Fox, hold up. I can't talk about that right now; never know who might be tracking this transmission. Let's just say that Pepper has a plan to take out that facility that's shown up on Katina. Since it's not really a good idea to give you the plan over this transmission, I'm requesting that your team board my ship, Ladekahn IV, so we can go over our plans. Make sure you bring your blaster with you Fox, we've got Pepper online right now and we don't know if you'll have time to get back to the Great Fox before we start the operation. So just come prepared, alright Fox?" Fox smirked as he replied, "Well, I guess if it's Pepper's decision I can't really argue. I'll get over there as soon as I can Bill, it'll only be a few minutes." Bill nodded and responded, "Alright Fox, we'll be waiting."

With those final words, the holograph quickly retracted back into the floor. There was a short silence that followed, but Krystal managed to break it as she spoke from behind Fox, "I'm taking it that you know him from the past. Who is he?" Fox took a quick glance back at her before replying, "An old friend, he took classes with me back at the Academy. I haven't seen him for a long time." Krystal nodded and responded, "Another classmate of yours?" Fox smiled back at Krystal's response and replied, "Ya, I guess we all kind of…"

"Alright, I'm here Fox, we can get on with whatever you wanted me up here for." Fox spun around in his chair and calmly jumped out, his body squarely facing Falco, "Too late, we're leaving the ship soon, so I'd get ready if I were you." Falco raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, "Excuse me? We're leaving the ship? And why in the heck are we doin' that?" Fox shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Pepper's orders, something about our attack plan to destroy that base on Katina." Falco responded, "Ya? And I'm guessing that Lady…whatever ship is where we're gonna get briefed? I don't see why we have to go over there instead of them comin' over here." Fox sighed, "Well, they already have Pepper on standby…plus it looks like Bill's gonna be helping us on this mission." Falco hesitated as he tried to place the name in his mind, "Bill? You mean, Bill Gray? The one from the Academy? What the heck is he doin' out here?" Fox shook his head and replied, "Well, the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll find out." Falco raised his hands slightly off his chest and replied, "Ok, ok, I'll get my stuff together…but before I go, there's something I want you to clear up for me." Fox shot him a faintly confused glance as he responded, "Alright, what?"

Falco slowly closed the distance between Fox and himself, seeming to eye a particular spot on Fox's body. As he came into arm's length of the vulpine, Falco reached out and grabbed the small green gem that hung loosely around Fox's neck. He smirked as he gave it a slight tug, "I was just wondering what's with the sudden fashion flare of yours. I didn't know you were the kind of guy to wear stuff like this…So Fox, why?" Fox hesitated as he also looked down at the small stone that was imbedded inside a small golden crest. "Well…uh, Krystal gave it to me…yesterday." Falco suddenly donned a much lighter expression on his face, "Oh, I see…that was nice of her, huh McCloud? …Well, if it's from her, is it supposed to…ya know, mean something special?" Fox hesitated again as he heard Falco's question, but just as he was about to articulate a vague answer in response, another voice chimed in from behind him, "It is a custom that is common among the Cerinian people. It is intended as a symbol of the affection that we feel for each other." Falco nodded with a large smile as he let the small gem fall back against Fox's chest, "Oh, I get it, so you're…" Falco hesitated as he spoke, giving Fox a indicative glance, but quickly continued, "Ok, I think I get it, thanks for the clarification. If you don't mind, I've got some prepin' to do. Later you two." With those words, Falco walked out the bridge door with a smirk that could almost be seen through the back of his head.

Fox could only shake his head as the sound of the sliding bridge door, along with the stifled giggles emitted from a certain toad that had been silently observing the whole time, filled the otherwise quiet room. "I guess some things never change…" Krystal leaned over slightly so that she was barely visible in Fox's peripheral vision, "Was Falco's remark intended as a joke?" Fox nodded as he faced her directly, "If it comes out of Falco's mouth, you can always expect some sarcasm." There was a short silence, until Fox placed both of his hands behind his head and musingly looked up at the ceiling, "I wonder if he's right though…I've never really worn anything like this before. It probably does look pretty weird on me…" Krystal smiled as she quickly replied, "Nonsense, I think it looks quite good on you Fox." As she said this, Fox returned his attention to the vixen, which caused her to reply after studying the gem for a few brief seconds, "It matches your eyes almost perfectly." Fox smirked and responded, "Hmm…think so?" Krystal nodded as she gingerly moved closer, still looking into his eyes, "Yes…they both seem to be quite…moving." Just as the two vulpines where closing in on each other's muzzles, a fairly loud gagging noise broke the serenity of the moment. They hesitantly stopped their slow approach and looked over to see Slippy having what looked like a heart attack behind ROB's computer. As soon as the couple saw this, they burst out laughing, watching as Slippy tried to regain his composure. As soon as they had finished laughing and Slippy had, for the most part, regained his breath, Fox commented, "We've gotta remember not to do that around Slippy again." Krystal laughed back at Fox's comment as Slippy spoke over the bridge, "Ya…no joke."

(Meanwhile in Katt's room)

Despite the fact that the sun was already fully enveloped within her room, the pink feline refused to move from her bed. Even when the announcement rang loudly over the intercom, she forced herself to stay in bed. Not that she was having a very peaceful sleep, most of her night was spent tossing and turning as her thoughts continued to dwell on the one insecurity she seemed to have in her life. It was hard for her to constantly have her mind focused on that singular point of her past, making it difficult for her to be able to concentrate on anything else. Even though she had figured out during her stay on Xavix-Yuan that she did still have feelings for the falcon, her mind was filled with more thoughts, despite her newfound conviction.

_It's strange, but when Falco first arrived, I thought I'd never want to get back together with him, and…I've been like that for the last eight years, so why did I change my mind all of a sudden? Is it because I finally took the time to stop and think about why it all happened? Well…if that's true, then why didn't I stop and think earlier? It's not like I'd forgot about him when I was going solo for those few years…maybe it's just…the fact that I've got to see him again, to be around him…even if he never could take me seriously during these past few days, I can still see the old Falco in him…but really, none of that matters. Even if I still feel the same way…if Falco doesn't…well, that ends that. I'd like to believe that he does, but…well, I can't control what he thinks…but who knows, maybe we still have a shot at getting back together, at least, I hope we do…_

Katt's thoughts were abruptly cut off as the door to her room quietly slid open. She half expected it, or rather, half hoped, that it was Falco who was coming in to wake her up, and quickly found the answer as the voice spoke from the open doorway, "Katt? You still asleep?" Katt remained silent as the figure slowly approached the side of her bed, "Didn't you hear the announcement over the intercom? You were supposed to be on the bridge a little while ago." Katt replied as she turned over to face the voice, "Sounds like something I've been letting you get away with recently McCloud." Fox smirked as he replied, "I can't really argue with that, but you really need to get ready, we're gonna be boarding another ship before we head down to the planet's surface." Katt slowly sat up in her bed as she replied, "You mean that Special Forces ship, Ladekahn IV, right?" Fox nodded as he asked, "Actually ya, but how did you know about…" Katt smirked as she swung her legs over the side of her bed, "Come on Fox, you know that before I joined up with your little group, I was stationed on that ship. But I don't really appreciate that kind of work, not a lot of action." Fox replied, "Ok, well, we're gonna head over there in a few minutes, and I don't think we're gonna have the chance to get back to the ship before we begin this attack Pepper has planned. So just don't forget anything." Katt nodded as she walked over towards her private bathroom and replied in a sarcastic voice, "Hey, don't worry McCloud…and by the way, nice necklace, it's pretty cute on you." Fox rolled his eyes as she closed the door behind her, "Thanks…"

(On the Ladekahn IV)

It had been almost a half an hour since the transmission with the Great Fox had ended. And now instead of being seated on the bridge of his large Special Forces Cruiser, he and a few of his higher ranking crew members stood inside the docking bay of the Ladekahn IV. They all stood in anticipation of their guests, who were running slightly behind schedule.

A voice rose from the small group of animals, effectively breaking the silence that had previously been held, "It seems your friend Fox McCloud is taking his sweet time getting over here. Was he always like this?" This voice was quickly followed by other, which was emitted from almost the exact same place on the docking bay floor, "It's fine, he'll come when he's ready Ayme. He's probably just having a hard time preparing…I mean, it was on pretty short notice after all." The young female canine nodded in reply, and listened as he continued, "It takes you long enough to get ready in the morning. Knowing you, it'd take you at least an hour to get here if you were Fox, so cut him some slack." Ayme let out an abrupt sigh and gave the gray canine she stood next to a soft punch on the side of the arm, "At least I can actually wake up in the morning Bill." The gray canine nodded with a smirk, "Just trying to make a point."

A short while after they finished their friendly argument, a voice called over the ships intercom system, creating a slight echo as the words escaped from the hidden speakers, "We've spotted four small space crafts departing from the Great Fox. They are currently en route to the Ladekahn docking bay. Estimated time until arrival is under two minutes. Standard docking procedures will be followed as scheduled."

Bill looked over at the smaller female canine that stood beside him with a smile and said, "See? I told you they just needed some time." Ayme rolled her eyes and replied, "Ya, well try explaining that to the General. I don't get the feeling he'll be on the same page as you." Bill shook his head as he looked out the open docking bay door, "Don't worry about it, as long as he get the job done, Pepper will have to bear with us. Besides, there's their Arwings right there, we'll get our meeting together soon enough." She nodded as she spotted the quickly approaching ships as well, "That's good, I didn't think the great Fox McCloud would be the type to turn down work like this." Bill added, "Nah, not McCloud, not as long as I've know him anyway. I don't think we'd have a chance without him anyway. If there's one thing that crew has that we don't, it's experience, especially in pressure situations like this." Ayme nodded in response and agreed, "I know, most of our recruits were just a bunch of no-names looking for work, even a large force like we have on this ship can't compare to the value of first-hand experience. I'm just hoping this isn't the time where he fails to live up to his reputation." Bill smirked as he watched the Arwings as they slowly glided closer towards the docking bay.

-

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Right, so here we are at the end of my latest chapter, well, not that I don't think you didn't notice, but anyway. So, I guess people from the Academy on Corneria just kind of magnetically attract to each other after a while, I think I got all of the grad's together, and I don't know how many of you think it was a good idea to bring Mr. Gray into the picture, but he's there no matter what you say so…deal with it. Oh, and the Ladekahn is pronounced kinda like this… "lady" as in woman, and "kahn" which I guess isn't really a word, but it's (intentionally) the name of that Klingon guy from Star Trek II. So ya…I don't know how to spell Klingon, so if there are any Trekies reading my typo, please set phasers to stun, I know so little about your kind.

The General's Plan (tentative title)

Hey, at least I could think of a title before I even started this section, that's pretty good considering I usually title my chapters after I finish them…but whatever. Pepper will go over his plan to take care of some business on Katina. I'd expect this one to be on the shortish side, so don't blame me when I can only manage to get 6 or 7 pages of type to the website. I'm tryin' my best over here…

EDITOR'S NOTES: The moment I know you all look forward to so very much is nigh. My highly-acclaimed and hard working editor has once again come forth with yet another brilliant installation in the EDITOR'S NOTES saga. Let's listen in and see what words of wisdom he shall impart to us today…

"ok it was good and all lbut i think flaco needs to lighting up round fox ya know what i mean everbody but other then that i dont see any thing worng with it "Oh and Gray Fox 2510 if u say in ur reveiw that ur editor missed some things i am going to be pissed just tell me what they are this is my im and e-maill name (see p.s.) thank u for taking the time to read my notes please enjoy the rest of the story ok good bye for now"

Oh my, it seems like my editor is getting kind of edgy about what a select few of you have to say about his skills…I didn't expect him to retaliate like this…heh, but it is pretty funny.

p.s. His e-mail is Kingaruther17 at America Online dot com (typed out because this site eats any of my html…oh well.)

MAIL CALL:

Gray Fox 2510:  
Ack! Sorry it took me so long to read/review. Mumbling Stupid projects that take half a day...

Anyway, I guess I can say this for everyone when we saw Peppy's decision coming, but we'll just have to wait for you to see how that affects the story...  
And... No, wait, that was all. XD - Lies, I forgot this: "Keep up the good work!"

_FoxMC: Well, I didn't think it'd be that much of a surprise, seeing as how he kept saying that he would leave…but I didn't really intend it to be a big surprise either…By the way the quotation marks around the "Keep up the good work." What is that supposed to mean? It's like saying, Keep up the "good work." As if to say that, in reality, it sucks…so thanks for the encouragement buddy!_

Ben Stylin:  
heh... that is true. I am everywhere on this website.

I will keep this review serious... I like this chapter. I just plain love your story. I like every f-ing chapter you've written!

_FoxMC: Wow, your review is so overwhelmingly powerful and inspiring that in my own self-congratulatory celebration I seem to have misspelled a certain word that particularly makes it clear that you, indeed, greatly enjoy every chapter I've written. Along with my sincere and deepest apologies for this inconvenience, I also thank you for providing me with such a high level of commendation._

Bloodredfangs:  
really enjoyed reading the entire story which took 5 hours so it was good i really liked this story and chapter

_FoxMC: Five hours? That's some kinda dedication you got there. Well, I guess you wouldn't do that if it sucked, so I'm glad you liked it._


	28. The General's Plan

Chapter 24: The General's Plan

Fox's eyes scanned slowly over the large and graceful looking Ladekahn IV as he, accompanied by his three regular mission hands, made his way towards the docking bay of the enormous, yet somehow elegant Special Forces Cruiser. It was indeed a large ship; at least five times the size of the Great Fox. Its outer hull was coated with sterling silver, which was only obstructed in some places where the ships name and allegiance were painted on. Ladekahn IV's structure was also something quite different than Fox had seen. It had six triangular wings attached near the near of the craft, which were all bent slightly near the middle of each, similar to the wings that adorned his Great Fox. Behind the wings on the end of the ship sat five huge circular thrusters, arranged in a wide pentagonal pattern, each glowing a bright yellow in color. On the other side of the wings, the body of the ship slowly narrowed the closer it got to the cruisers head, ending in an almost sharp looking point where several large triangular windows gave you a glimpse of the bridge inside.

Just as Fox had finished his observations, his in-ship comm system alerted him of an incoming message, which he quickly cleared. As soon as he did, the face of his avian teammate appeared on a plasma screen on his in-ship consol, "Hey McCloud, you see that ship?" Fox nodded hesitantly, "…Ya, what about it?" Falco smirked as he answered, "Ever wonder why we never get comped with something like that? I mean, we have saved the Lylat System twice already. Isn't that good enough to merit ourselves a half-decent ship?" Fox responded, "Ah, come on Falco…you know how much something like that costs the government? Besides, what's wrong with the Great Fox?" Falco shook his head and replied, "Are you kidding, that thing passed its prime before it was even yours. If it wasn't for Slippy, that ship would be completely useless." Fox nodded and responded, "Well, it is getting pretty old, but it's gonna have to work for…" Fox stopped himself as he saw the small blue light appear on his ships consol a second time. He continued, "Hang on Falco, I got another transmission coming in." Falco reached over towards the screen and replied, "Eh, just forget it Fox," After which his screen was deactivated and the screen in Fox's consol went dark. He smirked as he let the second transmission pass.

This time, the small screen in front of him displayed an unfamiliar face. The animal that now appeared on the screen looked to be a middle-aged panther, who was dressed in a light blue uniform. "This is the Ladekahn IV, seeking contact of Star Fox leader Fox McCloud." Fox nodded as he replied, "That's me." The jet-black feline smirked as he responded, "I see, well Fox McCloud, this is Lieutenant Caroso, and I've been asked by my superior, Bill Gray, to confirm your arrival. How many will be joining us in the conference room for the General's briefing?" Fox took almost no time to reply, "There's four of us." The panther smiled and responded, "I see, such a small crew it seems. But reputations are hard to overlook I suppose, but of course, it isn't my decision, is it now?" Fox hesitated, as the lieutenant seemed to be speaking to himself, but the feline quickly noticed the silence and continued with a smirk, "But this is beside the point. It has been my honor, being able to speak with you Fox McCloud, even for as brief a time as this. I look forward to seeing you in person." As he finished his sentence, the panther cut off the transmission. Fox soon did the same, while commenting to himself, "That was…strange…" He smiled and gave a slight chuckle as he continued, "Bill sure knows how to pick out a crew…"

It was only a few short minutes after they had left the Great Fox before they had found themselves near the docking bay of the ship, which was held on the side nearest to the planet. The opening to the docking bay was large, taking up a good-sized section of the ship's side. Fox and his team were able to easily guide their Arwings into the enormous area, which seemed to contain nothing more than a few large transport ships, and after being guided in by a few workers on the docking bay floor, they were successfully docked inside the Ladekahn IV.

Fox peered out of his transparent cockpit window after he had finished powering down the engines to his craft. He could see that the rest of his team had landed as well, but as he looked out towards the open door that he had just passed through, he could see a small group of animals approaching his Arwing, one of which he was able to identify almost immediately.

Fox quickly dismounted from his ship and immediately found himself standing in front of his old friend. Bill separated himself from the group slightly as they continued towards him and they both exchanged friendly smiles. Bill was the first to speak, "So Fox, looks like you made it. What do you think of my ship? Pretty impressive, huh?" Fox smirked as he replied, "You could say that. The only problem is, now that I've seen this, I've starting to feel like the Great Fox is gettin' a little old…thanks." Bill smiled and they shared a friendly handshake, which Bill quickly followed up by replying, "Well, being pretty is one thing, but getting the job done is different, I think that Great Fox has proven itself over the years. You'd know that better than anyone. But anyway, how's it going Fox, I haven't heard from you since that skirmish about eight years ago, how've ya been?" Fox smiled and responded, "Not much, I've actually only had one mission since then. My crew has changed a little bit, but really, nothing else has happened for the last few years. What about you Bill? You seem to be doing pretty well for yourself, I mean, you're captain of your own ship now."

Bill was about to respond, but as he looked past Fox for a second, he could see the rest of Fox's crew making their way over towards them. Bill nodded past Fox and asked with a confused voice, "Is that your team Fox?" Fox turned to see that the remaining members of his team were approaching the spot where they were standing. He quickly turned back to Bill and replied, "Ya, that's them…something wrong?" Bill slowly began to walk over towards them and commented, "You weren't kidding when you said it changed." Fox hesitated slightly as Bill continued to walk towards the group of animals. Fox soon followed after his old friend as Bill began greeting the different members of his team. He started with Falco, who had also been a friend of his during his Academy days. Next was Katt, who he had talked with only a week previous to this, before she had decided to leave the Special Forces squad and join up the Star Fox team. And then Bill came to the last member of the Star Fox team, one he had never seen before. He politely held his hand out and introduced herself, and she quickly did the same. He smiled as they separated hands and shot a questioning look at Fox, who saw this and immediately shook his head.

Just as Bill was about to ask the standard question most had about the blue-furred vulpine, a soft beeping noise could be heard coming from Bill. The gray canine quickly pulled out a small rectangular device and calmly spoke into it, "This is Bill." The slightly muffled voice that filtered out of the device could be heard clearly throughout the quiet bridge, "Captain, the General seems fairly eager to begin his discussion, and now that our guests have arrived, he requests that we begin our briefing as soon as possible. I'd advise you to comply, but of course, you are the captain." Bill nodded and replied, "Thanks Panther, we'll be in the conference room pretty soon. Just be ready for us when we get up there." The voice replied, "Oh, you won't need to worry about that captain, you see, we've been ready for quite some time. Even so, we await the arrival of our guests with great anticipation to be sure." With that, the small light on the device turned off, which signaled Bill to quickly pocket the small communicator. Bill looked up at both of the team's crewmembers and announced, "Alright, seems like the General is ready to start our meeting. I'll lead the way to the conference room." With that, the several animals soon followed in a short line behind the Ladekahn IV's captain out of the docking bay.

The walk through the Ladekahn IV was quite an experience for the Star Fox team. Because the ship was so large, it seemed like hours passed as they walked the Ladekahn IV's long and wide hallways. Not unlike the Great Fox, these hallways were also a metallic color, but the quality and condition of the walls and ceilings made it apparent that this was a brand new ship. The walls gave a slight reflection as the group of animals walked near them, and were, along with everything else that could be seen on this ship, completely devoid of rust or any other sign of aging. They passed several different rooms on the way, each filled with many different types of animals, many of which temporarily stopped their work as the Star Fox team passed them by, each fascinated by the chance to see Lylat's heroes walk only a few feet away from them.

It was only a matter of minutes after they had departed from the docking bay that they came to a stop in front of a large transparent glass door. Through it could be seen a large circular table, surrounded around it's entire radius by many comfortable looking chairs, each facing away from the table. Fox's concentration was temporarily distracted as Bill activated the door, causing it to silently withdraw into the walls that stood beside it, and quickly ushered them into the room.

The team that accompanied Bill to greet Fox in the docking bay entered into the room first, promptly taking their seats on the far side of the table. As soon as the Star Fox team passed through the doorway, Fox was greeted by a familiar voice, "Fox McCloud, we meet again. It's my pleasure to finally meet you in person." Fox only nodded in reply to the black panthers welcome, who now gave a slight bow in front of him. As he looked up, his attention was quickly diverted to another animal that stood just to the vulpines side. He smiled and asked, "And just who…do we have here? A friend of yours Mr. McCloud?" Fox watched as the feline introduced himself to the Cerinian vixen. "I did not imagine that such beauty could be found among mercenaries. I would like to introduce myself; I am Panther Caroso, lieutenant of this ship if I may be so bold. And what name have the heavenly gods graced you with my dear?" Krystal hesitated for a moment, not really sure about how to respond to the smooth-talking feline, but out of sheer politeness replied, "…My name is Krystal." Panther smiled as he heard these words, "Ahh, such a voice, that of which I have never heard in all my life. Would you be so kind as to…"

Bill quickly came from behind the lieutenant and said with an annoyed look, "Alright Caroso, enough with that, we have more important things to discuss right now, please resume your post on the bridge until I'm back. Understood?" Panther smiled as he slowly retreated from the room, giving a quiet chuckle as he replied, "Why, crystal clear sir."

Bill shook his head as the entire room watched the lieutenant walk leisurely out of sight. He approached Fox and apologized, "Sorry about that, he's like this around just about every girl he sees." Fox nodded, "There's something about that guy that I really don't like…it's like he's being way too nice." Bill nodded with a smile, "Ya, he's usually like that. It's just how he is, at least, as long as he's been lieutenant on my ship, but he really is a great help around here. But let's forget about Panther, Pepper's still on the comm system waiting for us to answer. I don't think it's a good idea to keep him waiting for much longer." Fox nodded as he led his team over to the closest four available seats around the round table.

Bill quickly walked a short distance to an open chair among his team, but in front of his chair sat a small computer system that was built into the table. After quickly typing a few commands into the small computer, a light appeared, which was being emitted from a small lens that sat squarely in the center of the table. After a few more short seconds, a picture started to appear within the light. Bill spoke as the image of General Pepper began to come fully into view, "Ladekahn IV to General Pepper, do you copy General Pepper." There was a slight hesitation on the other end of the line, but Pepper's gruff voice soon rang through the holographic image, "General Pepper here, I read you Ladekahn IV." He hesitated after saying this, but quickly continued, "Nice to finally see you and your crew Bill, it seemed like I was waiting for a nice sum of time." Bill nodded regretfully, "Sorry General, we got here as fast as we could." Pepper nodded and replied, "I have no doubt of that, and I see that the Star Fox team is here as requested. But pleasantries aside, we need to discuss my plans to liberate Katina." The room was completely silent as the General cleared his throat and ruffled through a few papers that sat in a few small, neat piles on his desk.

"Well, as all of you know, Katina has been taken under mind control, not unlike the two other planets you both have already visited. And your mission will be no different this time around. You must take back the planet, but this time, you will not use the aid of the M.C.D. system. This time, the waves are being emitted from a specific location, which is the building that appeared a few months ago. Because of the distrust that was created between Corneria and Katina four years ago, we were unable to take action before it reached this stage. It seems the building serves as a base for the one behind the recent mind controls. Of course, this is unconfirmed, but from the amount of creatures that we've detected on the planets surface, we're suspecting that much of his mind-controlled forces may be held here as well. It's only correct to assume that any action that we take on the planet will be met by hostility. This is why I have asked for the teams of both Star Fox and Ladekahn IV to work together on this mission. The fact of the matter is, four people, even as skilled as the members of Star Fox, could not possibly break through the large number of hostile forces that wait on Katina. That is where the crew of Ladekahn IV can help. Unfortunately, a strange type of force field protects the building, effectively making aerial strikes practically useless. But there are other ways to breach their forces. There are many crew members on the Ladekahn IV that were brought along solely for the purpose of settling conflict on any of the planets you had liberated with the M.C.D. system, in the off-chance that something went wrong with the system, luckily, we have not needed to dispatch them as of yet, but now, they are what will help us to destroy that large structure on Katina's surface. Using those very soldiers, we will attempt to breach the building head on, taking out as many of the infected creatures as possible. While this frontal assault will obviously take the full attention of the hostiles, the Star Fox team will sneak into the building and attempt to destroy the facility using several remote charges, which can be detonated when our forces are a safe distance away. This is our biggest mission yet teams, and I, by no means, need to rush you into battle. I would request that you spend the rest of the day in preparation aboard the Ladekahn IV, and then strike the planet early in the morning; perhaps we will have a better chance of catching them off-guard. Are there any questions?"

The room was silent.

"Well, if everyone understands the operation, I would advice you to begin preparations as soon as possible. I will be awaiting contact from the Ladekahn IV after the mission is completed…and I wish both teams the best of luck. Pepper out."

As Pepper finished, the holographic image that had been shown hovering above the table quickly disappeared, leaving the room silent. It remained that way for a few moments, each animal on the bridge contemplating the General's plan. Bill managed to break the silence as he stood from his chair and said, "Well, I guess that's it. We've gotta prepare for tomorrow, and it sounds like you'll have to be part of it Fox. Looks like you and the rest of your team will be spending the night here, hope you don't mind." Fox shook his head as he replied, "It's not a problem, we brought all the stuff we need with us, so we're ready to go whenever you want." Bill nodded to Fox's comment and announced to the rest of the animals in the room, "Alright everyone, you heard the General, we're attacking Katina bright and early in the morning." He then specifically addressed a few of the officers that sat next to him, "Make sure and inform each of your stations about the General's plan, we want to make sure everyone is ready for this." The officers nodded and promptly took leave of the conference room. Bill continued as he looked down at his only remaining officer that was still seated beside him, "And Ayme, I need you to head down to the docking bay and prepare the transports for departure. Alright?" The female canine nodded with a smile as she stood from her chair, "Sure Bill, I'll see you tonight, ok?" Bill smiled back and replied as she walked off the bridge, "Right, I'll be waiting." As soon as she walked out of sight, Bill returned his attention back to his four guests and said, "Alright, You four can just take it easy on the ship until we're ready to go in the morning. I'll show you to your rooms, and don't worry, it's a short walk to the dormitory sector." As Bill finished his sentence, the four Star Fox members stood from their chairs and followed the canine off the bridge.

It took them almost no time after leaving the conference room before they entered into what appeared to be a downsized version of the hotel Fox and Krystal had stayed at only two nights before. The room that opened up in front of them was filled with many different fountains and flowers scattered throughout the room. Not only could these things be found in the room, but there were also a wide assortment of trees and bushes that lined the convincingly soft artificial grass that covered the floor. It was almost like they had walked into a completely new environment, which nearly caused them to forget the fact that they were still floating in space aboard the cruiser.

Bill smirked as he lead them through the room, which was filled with the gentle noise of flowing water and the quiet speech of passing crewmembers. He looked back at the group and saw the looks of astonishment that adorned each of their faces and commented, "It is pretty impressive isn't it. I still haven't really got used to the fact that we have our own park inside the ship." Falco added with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Hey Bill, I wouldn't be complaining, the only thing we got in the Great Fox is a few chairs and a window. I'd say this is a nice step from that, don't you think McCloud?" The vulpine shook his head as he replied, "This is pretty nice, but don't think we'll be blowing our money on something like this anytime soon." Falco shrugged as he nonchalantly replied, "Whatever you say Fox."

After a short escalator ride up to a different floor of the dormitory sector, they took a short walk down a grassy hallway and were soon stopped in front of a small door. Bill faced the door and entered in a few commands into the small computer, which caused the door to slide quietly open, revealing parts of the room inside. Bill stood to the side of the door and let his four guests enter into the dorm room.

The room that opened up in front of the team was, not unlike everything on this ship, unique and impressive in design. It was a large room, built in the shape of a circle. They could see the entire room from where they were standing, due to the concave nature of the room. Around the edges of the room sat six different single beds, each separated by a wall that protruded vertically from the outer circle, each only coming out from the wall about six or seven feet. Each of these small open sleeping quarters were spaced out evenly around the circle, the six single beds taking up almost the entire parameter of the room. In the middle was a another, smaller circle, separated from the rest of the room by a slight barrier around its edge, but it was easily accessible due to a few short and gently sloped walkways that led down the slight decline to the floor of the inner circle. In this space of the room sat a few comfortable looking chairs and couches that created a semi-circle around a glass coffee table, and in the space where the chairs were facing sat a well-sized, flat-screen television. On the outside of this smaller, inner circle, a small refrigerator sat humming quietly, and beside it sat a small and advanced looking heating unit, not unlike the oven on the Great Fox.

Bill was the first to break the team from the concentration they held as they scanned the room, "This is your room, there should be some food in the refrigerator down there, I'm pretty sure you don't want to be down in the mess hall for dinner, it gets pretty crazy down there." Fox nodded and replied, "Thanks Bill, I think we'll manage." Bill added, "Alright Fox, if you need anything, just give me a call, there's a comm near each of the beds. And you're free to explore the ship, there's not much more to see besides the bridge, and I'm sure you've already spent enough time on one of those to really want to head up there." Bill paused as he turned to leave the room, "Don't worry about waking up late tomorrow either, we're setting up an alarm that'll take care of that problem. So just take it easy Fox, and I'll see you later." Fox nodded as the canine walked out of the room, the door sliding to a close behind him.

"Well, I don't know why we're still standing here." The team looked over as they heard their avian teammate break their silence. Falco walked down the small ramp that led down to the inner circle and jumped onto one of the couches. The rest of the team began to branch off into different parts of the room as well. Fox walked over to the bad closest to the door and set down his backpack, which held the teams supply of blasters and personal M.C.D. systems. He was relieved to finally set the heavy backpack onto the ground next to his bed, at which point he rose his hands to his neck and gave it a few slight rubs in an attempt to clear some of the tension. As he was doing this, he noticed Katt leaving the room only after a short while. He was about to leave the room and follow her, but he was quickly distracted by the weight shift that suddenly occurred from behind him, which was followed shortly after by the feeling of two warm hands against his shoulders. Merely by the feel and warmth that these hands provided as they gently rubbed against his sore shoulders, he could tell that it was Krystal. He looked back with a smile as he commented, "Thanks, that backpack was killing me." Krystal nodded and was about to reply, but Falco spoke from the middle of the room before she could say anything, "Ya see Fox? This is the kind of stuff we need on the Great Fox. I mean, this dorm room has my private room covered five times over." Fox sighed as he replied, "Well, you come up with the money and I'll think about it, alright Falco?" The blue falcon failed to comment at Fox's suggestion, but instead turned on the large television that sat near him. Fox took his attention away from the avian and looked up to a small clock that sat next to his bed, the numbers 14:43 shone in a light green color. Fox stretched out his arms, his shoulders and back feeling much better after Krystal's treatment. He stood from the bed and faced her, "Let's go for a walk, It looks like we have some time before we'll want to eat anyway." Krystal nodded and walked to Fox's side, after which they crossed the short distance to the door. Before they could exit, Falco looked back and announced, "Don't worry about me Fox, I'll protect the place while you're gone. Make sure and have some fun out there McCloud." Fox shook his head and both the vulpines, who were now joined at the hand, quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sweet, another chapter down, I am just flowing through this bad boy. And my life's dream of having a 2:1 review-to-chapter ratio is almost fulfilled! Joyous Rapture! I'd also like to give props to Ben Stylin who was my lucky 50th reviewer! I don't have anything to give you, but if you really want, my mom has a closet full of Beanie Babies. I guess you could have one…

(Calm before the Storm)

Oh ya, nice cliché title right there. Oh well, I've been doing pretty good not having many clichés in my story, so I guess you can give me one, not that this'll be the actual title to my chapter…I'm always changing it. Anyway, we'll get to see what the animals are thinking at this point in the story, plus we'll get a better look at the entity we know as Bill…so ya

EDITOR'S NOTES: Uhh…I don't really think many people read this due to the fact that the kid is like dyslexic…but how you can be dyslexic while you're typing…I have no idea

"It was a good chapter but that one guy hitting on krystal wont work, cuz i have tried it and it dont work all i get is b- slapped or kicked in the balls but hey i can keep trying (see p.s.) but enough about me, other than that it was a good chapter i feel for fox why u asked cuz he has to get up so f-ing quick in the moring talk about killer well good bye"

Right, well there you go, another brilliant comment from my editor…He almost spelled all his words right this time…almost.

(p.s.)Ya…umm, when he says that he tried to hit on Krystal, he is referring to the fight Fox had on Xavix-Yuan. As per my editor's incessant requests, I put his idea for a character into the story in the form of a furry, which was the drunkard wolf Tristan. So that's what he meant…

MAIL CALL:

Grey Fox 2510:  
Meh, too lazy to actually point such things out...  
Anyway, you seem to be on a roll... It has been only a little more than a week or so since you last updated... o.O  
And the quotation marks were just to signal speech in a way, you know, like you do all the time when you want to make a character talk? XD  
Of course I wouldn't make a sarcastic remark about the quality of this story, because it's damn good!  
So yeah, I go back to my own little bubble...

_FoxMC! You said a dirty word mister, wait until your mother finds out. That is supposing your mother isn't the one giving you the idea that words like that are acceptable…my oh my what is this world coming to…_

Rwingflyr:  
This is a very good story. Keep it up.  
One thing that I'm concerned with, though, is when you have more than one character speaking, their dialogue is merged into one paragraph. When two or more characters are having a conversation, it's best to separate the dialogue into separate paragraphs; this will make the story easier to read. I was able to follow the story adequately, but if you would please take this into consideration, it would benefit the reader and the story itself.  
Again, keep up the good work on this story. It's coming along nicely.

_FoxMC: Heh, I know I do it wrong…but hey, when people write poems and stuff, they capitalize and punctuate as crazy as they darn near please. It's how they like it. So I'm just one of those nutcases like Poe…quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." I thank thee for thine advice nevertheless._

Ben Stylin:  
cool...  
heh... for a second I thought Katt was trying to seduce Fox.

_FoxMC: Well, that's…an interesting thought. I'm not really sure how Katt is feeling at this point, so maybe she was…uhh…not to say that anything like that will happen in the future…uhh, ya, no…no way. _

Blackdragon:  
Hurry up with the other parts of the story! Thats all i have to say. I think this is one of the best SF fanfictions i have ever read though. Keep up the good work!

_FoxMC: Muchos Gracias para el complmento compadre! I try to update as quick as possible, but between school…and my brother, who is constantly changing large portions of the story…it's tough, but rest assured, I try my darndest. _

Obsidian Thirteen:  
Glad to see you're updating, even if it takes a little while. This story pretty much is what inspired me to write my Starfox story, Obsidian Sun Rising, for the most part. The idea of the story has been floating around for a year or two and I restarted the story after I read this, it's given a few ideas about how to write the story. Keep up the good work.

_FoxMC: I'm glad I could help you like that…first time I've heard about me actually inspiring people to write and giving them ideas…It kinda gets me inspired that I get you inspired…_

Whinnie:  
Sorry I haven't reviewed until this chapter, but I read your story ever since you started:D I loved it, and I have a suggestion: maybe you can get Bill to like Krystal or something... I mean, she is sexy and all... You DO know where I'm getting at, right?

_FoxMC: Well, that would have been a cool thought if you would have suggested that one chapter sooner, but now I have other plans for Bill…which will be explained in the next chapter, I think Panther did a pretty good job though…but maybe not to the extent you speak of…_

Black Phoenix  
This has to be the best friggin' fanfic on this site. It's guys like you who are givin' me ideas for a story of my own.

_FoxMC: Apparently I'm quite the inspirational kinda guy…I'm glad you enjoy it, even though most of the time it seems like nothing is happening, I hope you all realize that it takes time to set up big events, and character development is a big part of that…but whatever, thanks for the review._


	29. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 25: Calm before the Storm

The two vulpines had spent the time after they had departed from their dorm room merely taking in the sights and sounds as they leisurely sauntered around the large dorm area, still enchanted by the realistic natural environment that this portion of the ship seemed to hold. Krystal seemed especially grateful of this fact, Fox had learned back on Xavix-Yuan that the Cerinian vixen greatly appreciated all the small wonders that nature seemed to contain, and the fact that such a thing could be grown and cultivated inside something as rigid and unforgiving as a starship that was floating through space fascinated her. They would often stop next to one of the many fountains, both leaning against the stone barriers that held the water in, and let the gentle flow of the cool water run though their hands. Normally, Fox would have shown a blatant disregard for simple things such as this, but somehow, when he was in the presence of Krystal, things like the feeling of the water in his hand and the grass under his feet, all of them seemed to fall into a larger perspective as he slowly gained a greater appreciation for all the simple pleasures of life.

It had almost been an hour of them constantly walking before they finally decided to find a place to sit down. They walked across the convincing, yet artificial grass for a short while longer until the spotted a circle of wooden benches that surrounded a large fountain, which seemed to be the place of preference to many of the crew members aboard the ship as well. They circled the fountain once until they came upon on an empty bench, which they quickly sat back upon, each letting out a comfortable sigh as the weight was released from their legs. Neither of them spoke for a moment, they simply let the quiet sound of lightly splashing water calm their minds. Fox took the opportunity this peaceful silence created to reach around the back of the bench with the arm closest to Krystal, closing it gently around her shoulder. She quickly responded to the embrace by inching her body against his and placing her head against the base of his neck. She commented, "It's so strange to me how they are able to grow things such as trees and flowers like this." Fox nodded, which he also used as a way to rub the side of his cheek against the top of Krystal's head, and replied, "I know what you mean, I haven't even heard of this being done before, but here it is. I gotta say…this is pretty amazing."

There was a short silence between the vulpine couple, but it was broken shortly after as Krystal said quietly, "Our new mission starts tomorrow…the biggest we've had as of yet." Fox replied shortly after, "I know, but with both teams working together like this, I don't think it'll be much of a problem. I mean, we've fought off some pretty big opposition by ourselves, right?" Krystal nodded, readjusting the position of her head slightly, and responded, "I suppose that is true, but at the same time, we do not have any idea what this enemy has waiting for us. I have a feeling that this fight will breed greater hardships than any we have faced before. Many animals may die in this fight…" Fox picked up on Krystal's strangely pessimistic tone and replied with a smile, "Don't worry, this ship has more animals than you think. And besides, Bill is a great leader, he'll keep everything under control outside while we're in the base…" Fox paused for a second, taking the chance to place the hand that had previously held Krystal securely against him inside of her soft, blue hair, through which he began to slowly filter his fingers. Krystal quickly reacted to his caring touch by delicately rubbing the tip of ear against Fox's neck. Fox slowly continued, "…And you can bet that nothing will happen inside the base either, I'd do anything to protect you guys." Krystal slowly raised her head off of Fox's shoulder and soon stopped as both of their faces were at the same height. She let off a peaceful smile and commented, "And that is one of the reasons that you are wearing that necklace right now Fox." After finishing, she edged slowly closer to his muzzle and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his lip, after which she returned the comfortable position she had held just seconds before. Fox smiled at her loving gesture, but did nothing more than merely continue to run his hands slowly through the supple fur that sat atop her head. If there was one thing Fox had learned after sharing several of these moments with Krystal, it was that sometimes the value of kind words fall short to the contentment of revealing your feelings through gentle physical expression. Through simple kind acts such as these, Fox and Krystal were able to communicate their feelings in a way that words could not truly, or near as accurately describe. They sat quietly on that wooden bench, not with their minds focused on the mission ahead, not on their separate responsibilities, not on the scroll, not even thoughts of the past seemed to penetrate their minds during times like these. Their hearts and minds were solely focused on the fact that they were in each other's presence, and that was reason enough to keep them seated on that bench in each other's arms.

(In the dorm room)

"Welcome to Galactic Feud! A timeless game show where families from across the universe come to battle it out in a test of knowledge, strength, and the greatest test of all…the ability to put up with each other! Can today's families, 'Outplay, Undermine, and Overtake,' their equally determined opponents? Let's find out, right now, on Galactic Feud! We'll begin the introductions with a family of lupines, coming to us all the way from the nicely recovered planet of Zoness, the Laonkavic's!"

A large cheer erupted from within the studio in which the show was being recorded, which quickly disappeared as the lone blue avian, who was still laying comfortably across the length couch, quickly changed the channel. He sighed as he searched for another, more interesting show, and commented to himself, "I must be getting pretty bored if I was about to watch Galactic Feud, that's show been around forever. There's gotta be something better than that on."

Falco continued to slowly flip through the channels, his hope of finding even a marginally entertaining show quickly fading as the channels began to run across the screen a second and third time. He let out another sigh as he untiringly flipped through all the channels again, but as he reached one of the higher numbers, he noticed that on the top right of the screen, the title, "Star Fox mission update." Falco was about to indifferently pass the channel, but quickly stopped himself as he read the large title, setting down the remote shortly after and giving the image on the screen as much attention as anyone, or anything, could ever get from Falco.

A well-dressed iguana was shown on the screen holding a small microphone in his had. In the background the large Corneria Army base could be seen up to about its fifth or sixth floor. A small crowd seemed to have gathered around the reporter as he stood in that spot. He looked emotionlessly into the camera as he began, "Today we have managed to gain further information on the current situation on Katina. After negating the effects of mind control on both Kymach and Kaltar, Fox McCloud and his team of mercenaries are headed off to another controlled planet. Here with me today is none other than the head of the Cornerian Army, General Pepper. He has agreed to a CBN exclusive interview to give us an insider's look at the mission." The camera zoomed out slightly, which slowly centered in-between the reporter and the much larger body of General Pepper, who had apparently been standing there the entire time.

The reporter turned his attention to the brown canine general and asked, "So General Pepper, let's start off with the facts. Just how important is this mission that our planets most famous team is faced with?" Pepper nodded and replied, "The fact alone that team Star Fox is required for this mission is proof enough that this is indeed a dangerous undertaking. We estimate that if this threat is not dealt with soon, the one responsible for these mass mind controls could gather a large enough army of mind controlled animals to possibly take over entire planets. It is difficult to estimate anything this early in the mission, but at the rate the Star Fox team is going, we'll be worry free in no time." The reporter nodded and asked, "And what of their current mission? We have reports that former partner of Corneria, Katina, is next. Is this true?" Pepper nodded again and responded, "Yes, Katina has managed to fall under the same affliction as the other planets team Star Fox has visited, but unlike previous planets, Katina seems…"

Falco's attention was quickly diverted as the noise of the sliding door that sat behind him was heard among the General's speech. The blue falcon turned over onto his side and looked back to where he had just heard the noise, which is where he could also see Fox and Krystal slowly returning into the room. Falco quickly sat up with a smirk as he turned to face the two vulpines. He quickly glanced over at a small clock that sat on the glass coffee table as he said with a smirk, "Well, let's see…a little over an hour and a half. That's pretty good Fox, I'm impressed. I'm guessing you were enjoying yourselves huh?" Fox nodded as he leaned against the short outer wall of the inner circle, "Ya, this place is pretty impressive. More than I…" Fox cut himself off as he saw what was being shown on the still active television, "Hey, is that Pepper on TV? What's he talking about?" Falco smirked and replied, "Well, nothing we don't already know, that's for sure. It was actually getting pretty boring." Fox shook his head as he made his way down into the inner circle with Krystal still by his side, "We'll see about that." The two unseated vulpines found one of the couches opposite of Falco and sat closely together on its large and comfortable cushions, their attention quickly directed on the General's image.

"…and so for this particular mission, we've decided the join them with the team that has been following behind them. Hopefully this will give us the upper hand against our opposition." The reporter nodded and continued, "Very well said General Pepper, now if you don't mind, we have a few questions from our viewers that they have been sending into the CBN station for quite some time. As part of a contest the station has been holding over the last month, we've selected a few random letters that have been sent in hopes that you can clarify them." Pepper broke a slight smirk and replied, "Of course, I will do the best I can." The iguana reporter nodded and revealed a few note cards that he had previously held within his jacket pocket. He quickly brought them up to eye level and read off the card, "Our first question comes from Alexander O. Smith. He asks, 'Why has General Pepper suddenly taken such interest in the Star Fox team? They had been on an eight-year lay off, and then suddenly they get covered in assignments. What made you think of Star Fox for these missions instead of teams that have been doing a good enough job for Corneria over the last few years?'"

Before Pepper had time to answer on the television, Falco blurted out from his reclining position on the couch, "Cause we're the best? What is that guy thinking asking a question like that? Isn't it obvious?" Fox smirked as he shifted his attention to the avian, "We may be, "the best," but I think the only reason he gave us that mission on Dinosaur Planet is because you left and we could actually get some work done." Falco retorted as he returned to his reclining position on the couch, "Whatever Fox, you would be dead four times over if I wasn't here for you all the time. You're lucky I decided to re-join the team when I did, otherwise you'd be digesting in Andross' stomach right about now." Fox sighed as he began to respond, "You think that, but what I was doing…"

Fox quickly cut off as he heard the ever-so-popular words ring over the television. "…me, or does Fox seem to have picked up a new girlfriend? I think that's just so cute, the toughest guy in the universe falling for a girl. But I was just wondering if you had any information on their relationship, because there are like, a LOT of rumors floating around about those two, and I don't really know what to believe." The reporter smiled as he commented, "Well, this is certainly a change of pace from the other two questions we just heard. It looks like this really has become one of the more pressing concerns of the Star Fox team these days, wouldn't you say general?" Pepper donned a large smile, which was quickly followed by a sort of suppressed chuckle as he replied, "Well now Alex, that's not a question an old man like myself feels comfortable responding to. I haven't dealt with things of this nature for years, but I can try to take a chance at a guess in response to your question."

Falco spoke before Pepper could begin his "explanation," "Heads up Fox, you better get outta the room before Pepper embarrasses you in front of all Corneria again. I hate to see my leader when he's blushing, makes you look weak." Fox sat quietly on the couch as he heard Falco's comment, but never even made a gesture that he was about to stand up and leave the room. Falco noticed that and continued, "Well, I mean, you don't have to act tough to impress me either, go ahead and leave." Fox only shook his head as Pepper started to clarify his view of the subject, to this, Falco could only shrug his shoulders and do the same.

"Well young lady, as far as I can tell, it seems like that both Fox and Krystal seem to be sharing a mutual interest for each other, although I have nothing to prove that they are indeed an, "item," but from what I have seen over a few visual transmissions and speaking with Krystal herself, it seems like there may be something more long-term in the making. I suppose we can only wait and see what becomes of them." The reported smiled as he held the microphone squarely in front of himself, "And there you have it, it seems like the rumors may actually be truth after all. This concludes our CBN exclusive interview with General Pepper. Thank you so much for your time General Pepper, and we wish you…"

Before the reporter could finish giving his thanks to General Pepper, the screen suddenly went black. Falco held the remote control out in front of him and said, "As entertaining as I know that was, I'm starting to get a little too hungry to waste my time listening to Pepper talk." He then stood up and finished with a hand on his stomach, "So when do we eat McCloud?" Fox stood up as well as he replied, "Well, I guess we can eat now. It's a little after time for dinner anyway. What do you think?" Fox looked down at Krystal as he said this. Krystal looked up at him and replied, "It has been a fairly long time since we had breakfast aboard the Great Fox, and I am quite hungry myself." Fox smiled and replied, "Alright, then let's see what we have to…" Fox stopped himself as he looked around the room. He quickly remembered that Katt had left the room when they first arrived, and she still hadn't returned. "Hang on Falco, Katt hasn't come back yet. Don't you think we should wait for her to come back before we start?" Falco shook his head apathetically as he walked over to the small refrigerator, "I don't really care if she's here, I just wanna eat now. Why do we need Katt here to tell us we can eat?" Fox shook his head and replied, "It's not that…it's just that maybe…" Falco cut Fox off as he pulled some food out of the refrigerator, "Come on Fox, it's no big deal, Katt would be here if she wanted something to eat right? Let's just start without her." Fox shook his head once again as he slowly walked onto the floor of the outer circle of the dorm room, "Well, even if that was true, I'd still like it if the whole team was together. I guess you two can go ahead and start cooking, I'm going to find Katt." Falco nodded as he placed the food he had retrieved on top on the oven, "Whatever Fox, don't expect me to save you any food either." Krystal began walking towards Fox and asked, "Would you like me to go with you Fox?" Fox shook his head as he opened the door, "No, it's ok. I'll be back in a little bit, you can go ahead and eat with Falco, alright?" Krystal nodded as she watched Fox exit the room, "Don't take to long, I doubt I can protect all the food from Falco for all that long." Fox smirked as he replied, "It's alright, I'll only be gone for a few minutes. Just…try and make sure Falco doesn't eat everything."

Fox walked a short distance out from his teams dorm room and leaned both his shoulders against a handrail, from here, he could look over the entire dorm room and see all the fountains and trees that he had walked past with Krystal only a few minutes before. He let out a sigh as he quietly said to himself, "Alright…all I have to do is find Katt." He chuckled to himself before continuing, "That's easy to say when I'm on the Great Fox, but on a huge ship like this…it could take hours." He sighed as he finished, "I guess I have to start somewhere, and I guess I'll start with the dormitory section first since I'm here anyway…" With that in mind, Fox headed down to the floor of the large dormitory section of the ship.

As Fox reached the ground floor of the dormitory, it immediately became apparent that something was missing from the room that he had thoroughly walked through not long ago. It took him only a short time to realize it, but it soon became clear that what was missing was the large number of animals that had previously roamed the grassy floor. Fox quickly remembered back to the time of day that he had returned to their dorm room a short while ago. Fox quickly came to reason, or rather, his stomach reminded him that it was around the time for dinner, and that a large portion of the crew must be down in the mess hall. With this new freedom that Fox had found, he found it slightly more calming without the constant chatter echoing through the large room. He looked for a good amount of time, searching many different areas that he had not previously seen of this artificial park, but with no success in his search for his missing team member.

Soon after searching that part of the ship a good number of times, Fox quickly decided on moving onto a different area on the ship. The only problem with this was that Fox had almost no knowledge of the ship's layout, making an effective search seem next to impossible. Luckily for the slightly discouraged vulpine, he noticed a crewmember walking down the metallic hallway only a short distance away from the dormitory section.

_Maybe that guy knows something about Katt; at least it'll be better than me trying to find my way around this huge ship looking for her..._

He quickly walked off after the passing crewmember, which the unsuspecting officer soon noticed, immediately stopping in his place. As Fox approached him, the officer asked, "Are you that guy that came in here on the Arwings? Are you Fox McCloud?" Fox nodded and replied, "Ya, that's me, and if you don't mind I'd like to ask you…" The vulpine was cut off as the officer began to speak, "The Fox McCloud…never thought I'd actually get to see you in person…I bet the kids will love to hear that daddy got to met Fox McCloud in person…" Fox shook his head and could only listen as this crewmember rambled on about his wife, his kids, and a wide assortment of other details that Fox was sure he would have taken more interest in if he would have absolutely nothing better to do, but unfortunately for the crewmember, this was not one of those times. Fox cut the excited officer off as politely as he could figure and asked, "Have you seen a pink cat walking around here recently?" The officer nodded, seeming a little disappointed that he could not continue on to explain his childhood and things of that nature, but quickly replied, "Actually, I think someone like that down in the docking bay. She was talking to Ayme about something…I wasn't really paying attention…" Fox nodded at his explanation and replied, "Thanks, that's all I needed to know. Maybe we'll meet up again and you can tell me more about your life, alright?" The officer smiled and responded, "That's fine…great, I'll see you soon then Mr. McCloud." Fox gave a slight wave as he turned and began to make his way down to the docking bay.

(On the Ladekahn IV bridge)

"Alright, I'll be right down Ayme. I've just gotta finish some things here, ok?" A voice quietly rang over Bill's small communicator, "Ok, don't keep me waiting to long, see you soon." As he heard this, Bill deactivated his communicator and quickly tucked it away inside of his vest. He hesitated in his chair that sat in the middle of the computer-filled bridge, but soon swiveled around to face his lieutenant, "Panther, shut down the main power system, transfer all ship functions to auxiliary power." Panther nodded and replied, "Like always captain Gray." Bill waited as the Panther typed in a few commands into the brightly lit computer that sat in front of him. Soon after he finished, the lights that filled the bridge became slightly dimmer. Bill nodded and continued, "And you've set the ship's wake up call, right?" Panther nodded and turned his head to his captain as he answered, "Of course, 4:30, just as you requested." Bill nodded as he stood up from his chair, "Alright, thanks Panther. I think I'll be heading down to my room now. The rest of the bridge should probably do the same as soon as they can, the biggest mission of our crew's life starts in the morning." Panther replied, "You don't need to worry about anything captain, you can be sure that Panther will take care of the job. That is, after all, why the good general deemed me as the lieutenant on this ship, don't you agree?" Bill shook his head and replied with a smirk as he exited the bridge, "Just hurry up and do it, ok?" Panther responded in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice, "Of course, you're wish is my utmost desire master."

It wasn't long after Bill had left the bridge before he arrived at his room. Entering into the room, he found that the lights that usually would have revealed his room to him were turned off, instead only seeing a single line glowing around one of the walls of his room. He slowly walked through the main chamber of his room, accidentally tripping over the lip of a carpet that was lying on the ground as he went, but he soon found himself standing in the presence of the single light bulb. As the light spread weakly though this large room, he could see the figure of a body lying in his bed, it's face covered by a book that this animal was holding in front of itself. Bill smiled as he walked over to the side of the bed and looked down on the figure. It's eyes glanced up at Bill as it set down the book, "Well that was quick." Bill smiled back and replied, "I was pretty tired by the time you called me anyway, I just let Panther handle all the small stuff." The figure smirked and sat up in the bed, placing the book on a small end table that sat next to the bed, "That was sure nice of you, I'm sure Panther really appreciates that." Bill shook his head and replied, "That's where being a captain of a ship can really come in handy, ya know? Anyway, I'm down here, so now what?" The young canine gave off a sincere smile and replied, "You know what happens next week?" Bill made it look like he was struggling at the answer to the question, but after letting off a quick smirk, he answered, "Of course I remember, it's our three year anniversary." She looked down at the bed and replied quietly, "That's right…three years. It's just gone by so fast, I can hardly believe it…" Bill smiled as he sat down on the bed next to her, "I know what you mean, it seems like it wasn't that long ago since we first met." She smiled as she moved her body closer to him, "I remember how nervous you were the first time we met on Corneria, you were just coming back from an off-planet dispute. We were on the same transport on the way to the Cornerian Army Base…" Bill nodded and continued, "Ya, I wasn't expecting you to just walk up to me and start talking. What was I supposed to think…it's not like I had much experience with girls back then, and then all of a sudden this attractive canine comes up to me…" Ayme gave a slight giggle at this and commented, "Well, I had to take the chance. You were gaining a pretty nice reputation in Corneria, and I'm sure there would have been a lot more girls after you if I didn't come up to you first. So I actually saved you a lot of trouble Bill." Bill chuckled and responded, "I don't know about that, but I am glad I ended up with you Ayme." She smiled at his comment and pulled the back of his body down on top of her own. Bill responded by turning onto this front and crawling a short distance up to Ayme's face, placing their short muzzles only inches apart, both with smiles that told that even after three years together, they still shared the same feelings for each other. Ayme reached up and slowly ran her hands underneath his light blue uniform and stopped as her hands reached Bill's chest, which began to tenderly rub against the muscles in his upper body. He smiled at her touch and commented as he closed in on her face, "You read my mind…you were always good at that." She smiled quietly as their muzzles gently connected.

(In the Docking Bay)

The docking bay, not unlike the dormitory section that he had walked through only a few minutes before, was almost completely devoid of animals. Every once in a while, he could see an officer or two strolling across the large docking bay floor, but besides them, there seemed to be no one else in the docking bay. Even after searching every part of the entire area, Fox couldn't find even a hint as to where Katt may have been. It had been quite some time before Fox had initially begun the search for his missing teammate, and his stomach was slowly beginning to get the best of him. As much as he disagreed with the idea, he hesitantly accepted the fact that he would not be able to find Katt on a ship as big as the Ladekahn IV, he felt all he could do was head back to the team's dorm room and hope that she had already returned. He slowly walked over towards the exit to the docking bay, carefully skimmed the immense area one last time, but it was not long after he had started his final scan of the area before he conceded his search and turned the leave the docking bay.

"Wait…Fox, hang on." Fox quickly stopped as he immediately recognized the familiar voice. He turned his attention back to the floor of the docking bay, where he soon spotted a pink feline slowly advancing from the spot where her pink ship had been docked. As she came within speaking distance to Fox, he asked, "Where were you this whole time? I've been looking for you for probably more than an hour." Katt replied as she stopped a few feet in front of the vulpine, "I was just taking some time to think on my own. I figured no one would bother me in my fighter…guess I was right." Fox shook his head and responded, "It's alright, I can understand that, but we really need to get back to the dorm room, we've gotta eat and get to bed as soon as possible, you know what we have to…"

Fox quickly cut himself off as he noticed that Katt turned from him and was walking a short distance towards a small pile of metallic crates, which were just high enough to make a perfect place for the feline to sit. Fox hesitantly followed her over towards the crates, immediately noticing that the air that surrounded Katt felt slightly different than what Fox was accustomed to. He asked, "Hey Katt…are you ok?" She quickly raised her head from its previously lowered position, "What are you talking about Fox? I'm fine…" Katt seemed to trail off as she said these last words, slowly adding afterwards, "Well…actually Fox, there is something that I've been wanting to get off my chest for…a long time." Fox gave her a confused look as he replied, "Really? About what?" Katt shook her head and slowly took a deep breath. Fox was quite taken aback by this new behavior that Katt seemed to have taken on so suddenly, instead of trying to restrain herself from showing any type of emotion, she actually seemed to be visibly disturbed about something. She looked up at him with a weak smile and said, "Well, I've been keeping this in for a long time, but I think if I don't talk to someone about it, I'll go crazy pretty soon." Fox's look of bewilderment was quickly replaced with that of concern, "What's the problem Katt? I've never seen you like this before." She let off a slight smile at Fox's comment and replied, "I know you think this isn't like me, but what I need to talk to you about…I don't know if you'll understand, and I don't know what you'll think of me after I say this…but I have to do it…" Fox listened for her to continue her sentence, which she did after taking another deep breath, "It's…Falco…do you think…do you think he still…" She stopped here as she tried to contain all the feelings that she had kept within herself for all the years she and Falco had been separated, the question that she had wanted to ask him ever since that day, eight years ago, "Fox, do you think Falco…still loves me?"

Fox hesitated as he heard this, the one thing that he thought would never come out of her mouth, and yet here she was talking openly to him about it. Katt flashed him a weak smile as she noticed Fox's hesitation to answer and said, "I know you probably wouldn't expect to hear me say something like this, but I need to know…I've been wanting to know…" Fox tried to find the answer to her question, and when she noticed his pause, she added, "And be honest…if he really is over me…that's fine, I just want to know…" Fox thought back to all the times Falco had said anything about Katt, all of which seemed to be negative. The only time Fox could ever remember a time where Falco really did want Katt back was before he had left the team for the second time to find her, but since he had returned, it seemed like Falco had lost all interest in Katt. Fox really didn't know how to respond to Katt's sudden question, and he knew that whatever he said may have a big impact on his newest member. He quietly took a seat on the crate next to Katt, which she didn't seem to notice at all. Fox took a deep breath and answered, "Well Katt…honestly, I don't know what I can tell you that you don't already know. Falco's kinda been all over the place as far as what he thinks about that. But you know…I don't know if I could really give you a straight answer. Falco never really talks about you, but sometimes I can tell he in thinking about you." Fox paused slightly before continuing on, "I don't really know what exactly happened between you two…and I don't really know what I can tell you about Falco…but there is some advice that I can give you." Katt's head still faced the ground as she heard this, but she was listening intently to what Fox was saying. Fox continued, "It was a few days ago when Falco rejoined. I remember me and Krystal talking about the academy, and then the topic of you and Falco came up. I don't really remember this perfectly, but I can remember Krystal telling me that you were only hurting yourselves by not trying to work with your differences. That a reputation is nothing when forced to live in denial of what you really feel. Maybe that's really what the problem is, both of you are worried about being rejected…when really you both feel the same way." Fox stopped himself as he heard himself speak, surprised at how much he felt he knew, how much he had learned over the last few days about things of this nature.

Katt nodded as he finished his statement and replied in a weak voice, "You make it sound so easy…maybe if you knew what we went through you could understand just…well, how hard that would be for me to do. I know it's the right thing, but it just feels like…I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. I can't exactly walk up to his face and tell him everything's better…" Fox hesitated as he heard Katt's words; there was no doubt that what she was saying was completely sincere. Fox looked over at her and said, "Well, if you don't think you can do that, I guess I could try and talk it out of him…" Katt slowly looked up at Fox as she heard this. Fox's eyes wondered out towards the open docking bay door as he continued, "I don't know if he'll really be as open as you were just now, but maybe…"

Fox stopped himself mid-sentence as he suddenly felt a gentle warmth lightly wrap around his body. He quickly noticed this abrupt feeling and looked down, and when he did, he noticed that Katt had her arms around him, with her now teary face against the side of his shoulder. She looked up quietly and said, "Fox…why would you do something like that…why would you even be listening to me right now after all the…all the crap I've given you this entire time?" Fox was shocked by the amount of emotion that she had suddenly been filled with, not to mention the way she had expressed it to him, but he quickly responded, "If nothing else, it's because I'm the captain, and I have to keep my crew happy. It's something that my Father tried to teach me when I was younger…but don't worry about it Katt, it's not that big a deal…really." Katt quickly pulled herself off of Fox, feeling both embarrassed by her sudden emotion and thankful for what Fox was willing to do for her. She let of a weak smile and said quietly as she looked away from Fox, "Krystal…is a lucky girl…" Fox gave her a questioning look and asked, "What was that?" Katt faced him and shook her head, "It's nothing Fox…let's just get back to the room, ok?" She paused slightly and seemed to immediately return to her normal state of being, "And Fox, I wouldn't mind if you don't tell anyone about this…Last thing I need is everyone thinkin' I'm a whiner, alright McCloud?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, that was strange…I guess Katt just can't figure out what the heck she wants, but I'm sure she'll get over it sooner or later. Ok, at this point in the story, I'm looking back through and going, "Whoa, that's a lot of chapters." And indeed, there are quite a number of them, I knew this was going to be a long story, but I didn't think I'd actually be this dedicated to it…But I'm glad I stuck with it, looks like it's starting to gain popularity for one, but I'm also really enjoying writing this. So I don't think you'll have to worry about me not finishing this story…unless I die or something, which I guess would really suck…And if you are wondering, this story will be like…40ish chapters long, so I guess we're gettin' closer to the end… 

P.S. I love Galactic Feud!

(Assault on Katina PART 1)

Right, as you can tell, it will have multiple parts, probably a total of three, but it may be less, may be more, why would I know? So ya, they go down to Katina and fight against the enemy forces…duh. You can look forward to about the end of part 2, beginning of part 3; major storyline points are about to take place…that means something will actually happen! FINALLY! Yep…

EDITOR'S NOTES: It's the most wonderful time…of the story. There'll be words for misspelling and everyone telling me, "What's he doing here?" It's the most wonderful time…of the story. (Hey, that wasn't half-bad.)

"Hey everybody how the hell u doing (Nice greeting buddy, people love it when you flat-out cuss at them when saying hi…) this is justin alan haibon i know must think i am a bad editor but i am doing my best this is hard work so please bare with me (Hard work? Where?) so anyway let me say things about this chapter it looks like nick (That's me…hi) made another one of those romantic walk around the whole ship 5 time kinda chapters that i like, lol it was good and let me tell this there is going to be some big stuff comeing up that i dont think u would want to miss just like he said i mean big s- is going to happen and it is going to be interesting, thank u for taking the time to read my notes and pleses enjoy the rest of the story thank u and good bye for now"

I can't think of another Christmas song that I can modify to close out this section…sorry, I'll try harder next time.

MAIL CALL:

Classic Cowboy (2)  
1.) very very nice  
read this fic this past weekend, and I gotta say I'm quite impressed. I reciently got Star Fox Assault, and between that and this fic along with a hand full others on this site has got me to write my own Starfox fanfic.  
but enough about that, I gotta say again this is nice stuff, and looking forward to seeing what Pepper's got cooking. great stuff, keep up th excellent work!

2.) cool, didn't see this one up here, good stuff as par. get the feeling we're going to have a good fight on our hands.  
keep it comin'!

_FoxMC: 1.) I for one would not want to know what Pepper is cooking, nor do I have any desire to eat what he is cooking, but indeed, his plan is pretty good I guess. 2.) I'm hoping I can pull off this fight scene as well as I have it in my head, to bad I decided to put another, "let's walk around the ship and talk about nothing," chapters which I seem to enjoy. But don't worry; major storyline points are going to happen in the next few chapters, so you should have something to look forward to._

Whinnie  
WHEE:D YOU ROCK, and I mean it:) I hope you update soon. ;)

_FoxMC: 'Plays Electric Guitar screaming loud, yet undistinguishable words' I'm a straight up, hardcore rocker for life baby! YA! 'Hears My Immortal playing on computer' Oh…that's so sweet…'cries'_

Blackdragon  
I have a question. Have you played StarFox Assault? I was just wondering because you might could take some ideas and stuff from it for use in the liberation of katina. I want to play it but im flat broke:(. Anyway still a nice chapter and I egarly await the next part.

_FoxMC: I have indeed played Star Fox Assault, and if any of you readers have played it, there should be a name that I mentioned last chapter that you should've recognized. _

Wolf O'Donell  
This has got to be the best sf fan fic ive read in my life keep it up, im always looking forward to reading another chapter of your story all i can say is keep it up, and keep the chapters coming, your inspiring me to write my own fan fic, keep up the good work, the only problem (which is a small one) is that the chapters are two short, it almost pains me to wait for the next chapter

_FoxMC: Short chapters? I don't think their short, but I'm typing it so I guess I can't really tell. I try and get it so it's long enough to hold your attention, but try to avoid my stories from getting too lengthy, some people don't have that kind of attention span…I sure don't…_

Ben Stylin  
I would have read this earlier, but I unfortunately got a 2nd degree burn and had to go to the hospital.  
But, when I got back home, I jumped right on to reading this chapter.  
But was it worth it? Too short, really.  
But, I guess that was the goal for this chapter.

_FoxMC: 2nd degree-burn huh? Sounds harsh, but I'm sure you'll get over it, especially if you…well, from how I understand it…Ran like a madman out of the hospital, against the wishes of both your parents and the doctors, to read my new chapter, I'm sure you're fine. Ya, I said it might be a shorter one, but I didn't think it was so short that it was cause for noting…oh well_

Tie  
Dude this is like one awsome fanfic. It is a great StarFox story. After I read it I started writing my own StarFox fanfic.  
Keep updating. Cant wait to read the next chapter

_FoxMC: Cool, seems like I'm a pretty inspirational guy, which I really appreciate you guys telling me, it's pretty encouraging. Thanks for the review!_

demonslayer206  
only one reason i'm here. STARFOX FANFIC, and i like it. (took me long enough to catch up, been reading for several days) I'm just hoping you plan on bringing peppy back soon, i doubt he'll stay away from that ship forever. Plus, it seems your ships are based on the Greatfox's condition during Dinosaur Planet, meaning a severe ship refit is in order for the arwings and great fox, i think. anyway, enough of me ranting, keep up the good work

_FoxMC: First off, thanks for taking all that time to read the story, I doubt I'd take that much time to read a story, unless it was really good. (Which is not implying that my story is "of the hook," merely stating that's what I would do.) Anyway, I don't know about Peppy, but the Great Fox and Arwings will eventually be updated to what we see in SFAssault later in the story, but we still got a ways to go before that happens._


	30. Assault on Katina PART 1

Chapter 26: Assault on Katina PART 1

_After all this time you'd think I'd be used to having all these missions…but there's something different about this one…_

Fox's eyes slowly opened as he slowly turned to check to the small clock that shone next to his bed. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and could soon see that the clock shone in a dull green color the numbers 04:27. He sighed as he rolled onto his back, his eyes now staring into the dark ceiling above him. At this point, Fox had already been awake in bed for almost an hour, and he also had a hard time falling asleep after they had eaten dinner the night before. Usually under there circumstances, Fox would have felt drowsy and frustrated about his lack of sleep, but as his eyes continually scanned the darkness above him, something had taken his mind off his sleeping problems.

_It's just weird…I must have been through more missions than everyone on this ship combined, so why do I feel…so concerned about this one? I'm not scared and I'm not stressed about it or anything…it's just...I can't really explain...but I think it might have something to do with what Krystal was saying last night…_

"_I have a feeling that this fight will breed greater hardships than any we have faced before."_

_I don't know why, but I think that she could be right. I've never felt this strange about a mission…not even on my first assignment when I was only eighteen. Krystal and I both have that strange energy stuff in us...so maybe what she was feeling about the future, I can feel it too...but even if that were true, why wouldn't I have been worried about the last two missions we had on Kymach and Katina? Maybe it's because we don't really know what we're up against this time...or maybe I'm just losing it…I've wasted a whole nights sleep worrying over nothing…I mean, what can go wrong? We must have half the Cornerian Army on this ship…I guess I'll just have to…_

Fox's concentration was quickly cut off as the lights in the room were suddenly activated, but not only that, they began to blink on and off violently. Along with the lights, there came a low pitched buzzing that rang in slow increments, the noise causing Fox to cover his ears in an attempt to block out the almost painful sound. This only lasted for a few seconds however, and soon after it ended, a calm voice spoke over the intercom of the ship, "All Ladekahn IV crew please report to the briefing room for instructions and immediate departure to Katina. Repeat, all crew heading to Katina's surface must report to the briefing room for instructions."

"Well, that was cheerful. You'd think they could find a little more…pleasant way to wake someone up besides ripping their ears out and telling them to get on the stick." Fox sat up and looked over past the wall that separated his own bed from the next, noticing that Falco was now standing beside his own bed. Fox shook his head and replied, "That was pretty harsh, but it works I guess." Falco nodded and added with a smirk, "I guess is right, I bet that alarm could've been heard down on Katina, can't say that's really a smart move on Bill's part." Fox only shook his head at this comment and commented, "It sounds like they want us at that briefing room right now…have any idea where it is?" Falco shook his head in response, but Fox's question was soon answered by another animal from across the room, "Don't worry about it Foxboy, I know exactly where it is. I saw it on that little walk I took yesterday." Fox turned slightly to see Katt slowly walking through the middle of room as she approached his position. Fox responded soon after, "Really? Then where is it?" Katt nodded and replied, "It's down by the docking bay, Ayme pointed it out to me yesterday when I was down there, guess she figured we'd have this problem in the morning." Fox smirked and responded, "Alright, I guess we'll have to follow you then. The last thing I want the animals on this ship to think is that I don't know what I'm doing." Falco added to Fox's comment as he headed for the door, "And you trust her to keep that from happening Fox? Can't say that's a safe bet McCloud." Fox shook his head at this comment and was about to reply, but his attention was quickly distracted as he saw Krystal still sitting on her bed out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that Falco had already left the room and Katt was standing at the door eyeing the vulpine. Fox gave a slight gesture with his hand and quickly said, "You can go ahead and go, I'll catch up in a little bit…" Katt nodded and replied with a smirk, "Fine, just don't blame me when you get lost." With those words, Katt turned quietly and left the room, the small door sliding silently to a close behind her.

Fox quickly turned his head back to the lonely vixen and slowly made his way towards the bed where she sat. As he approached, she let out a tired yawn, which was quickly accompanied by a few tired blinks. Fox smiled as he closed in on her, "Still a little bit tired from last night?" Krystal looked up at him and replied, "Yes, I couldn't seem to fall asleep at all." Fox closely next to her on the bed and responded, "I know what you mean, I couldn't get any sleep either…" Fox paused for a second before continuing, "Krystal, do you remember what you said to me yesterday about this mission? How you said that it would be tougher than the others we've had so far?" Krystal nodded and replied, "Yes…I don't quite know why I've come to feel that way, but it seems like there is something different about this place. I suppose that is the reason I couldn't seem to fall asleep. There is a strange feeling I receive as we hover above this planet. It may be nothing, but something in my mind tells me that we should take extra caution while on this mission." Fox nodded and responded, "That's kinda what I was feeling this morning too, but I don't think it's anything to worry about. Besides, if we let that distract us during this mission, we might have some real problems." Krystal smiled at this comment and responded, "You know, you are probably right Fox. Our focus should be on this assignment, but at the same time, I would prefer it if we took further caution while inside this base." Fox nodded with a smirk and responded, "Well, if this is like any other sneak attack, we'll have to be careful, if we…"

Fox was quickly cut off as another voice called out from the opposite end of the room, "Hey McCloud, can you get out here? Katt's saying she's not gonna leave without you and we've been standing out here for a while. Think we can get on our way here Fox? It's not like they have anyone else that can pull this mission off." Fox nodded as both he and Krystal stood of the bed. As they approached the avian, Fox commented, "Well you could just go down there by yourself and blow that thing up on your own, right?" Falco shrugged his shoulders and replied, "You bet, but I don't know how Pepper feels about me hogging the glory. I figure that's more your job than mine McCloud." Fox could only shake his head at this comment as he once again shouldered his heavy green backpack that sat beside his bed. Once this was fastened securely around his arms, the three animals left the room, and under the guidance of Katt, quickly made their way towards the briefing room.

(In the Ladekahn IV briefing room)

Bill looked across the sea of nearly empty chairs that the briefing room held. It had only been minutes after the alarm had sounded across the bridge, and the animals that were assigned to fight on the planet's surface were just beginning to arrive. Bill watched patiently as the seats that were previously empty quickly began to fill with hundreds of different animals, each of which were of different colors and species, creating an almost distracting effect as Bill looked out over them. The room itself was quite large, it contained hundreds of seats which sat on a slight incline, so that the visibility from each of the seats were near equal no matter where you chose to sit. On the wall that the chairs were facing sat a large projection screen, and just below that where Bill stood sat a short pedestal where the captain would give his briefings, this being one of his first ones he had ever given. Even though this was a large ship, filled with thousands of animals, the assignments that this ship was given by General Pepper generally did not require the use of this room, being that their previous objectives was fairly straight-forward, that being the purpose of setting up a stronger system to free mind controlled creatures that Fox and his crew had already taken care of. This was the first "mission" that this crew had actually undertaken, and Bill could tell as he looked out over the crowd of animals that most of them looked unsure of what they were getting into.

It was less than a half-an-hour before the seats in the room were completely filled out. When Bill noticed this, he scanned over the crowd and slowly walked over towards the small pedestal. When he reached the short podium, he cleared his throat and stared out over the mass of animals as he began to speak.

"Well, good morning guys. Sorry we had to start this so early, but you all know how Pepper can be about stuff like this. Anyway, as you all know, General Pepper has teamed us up with the Star Fox team on this particular assignment. This is because the General's plan involves two different methods to destroy the base. First, our team, comprised of all of you who plan to head down to the surface, will create a distraction for the Star Fox team, who will hopefully be able to sneak into the base undetected, and destroy the building with the aid of a few well-placed remote charges. In order to show this in greater detail, we've set up a rough simulation for the projection screen."

Bill paused as he signaled to someone in the back of the room. Immediately the lights were dimmed and a large projector silently lowered from the high ceiling, soon filling the once black screen with a large moving image with descriptions of strategic positions and the base itself. Bill turned slightly so that he was able to see both the screen and his crew and continued his explanation.

"As you can see from this image, we will be landing relatively close to the base. As far as me and my crew on the bridge could tell, this base has no operating sensor system to detect us, so we will land a little over a mile away. From here, we will use the transports you will be taken to the planet on as a place for munitions and any injuries that may be taken. Unfortunately for us, we don't really know what kind of opposition we will face. But judging from both our experiences and those of team Star Fox, it may be safe to assume that we might only have to fight against an army simply equipped with hand-held weapons. The terrain on Katina can only serve to help us as well. We will be landing behind a small group of hills that are located outside the base, from here, we will be able to survey the area around the base before we launch our attack."

As he finished this part of his speech, he noticed a few more animals walking into the room, creating a small ray of light as the door to the room quickly opened and closed. Bill smirked as he saw Fox and the other three members of his team amble quietly into the room, each taking a spot standing against the outer wall. Bill quickly continued his briefing after he saw this.

"And this brings me to what may be the more important of the two sides. Team Star Fox, headed by Fox McCloud, will attempt to sneak into the base as we distract the main forces from preventing their entry. They will have a separate transport, which will land a few miles to the north of the main squad's position, placing them behind the main wave of hostiles and out of harms way. They will then proceed to the building, while trying to avoid detection, and find a spot in the building where a few charges will do the most damage. The only downside to this strategy is that we have no idea what is inside the building, but hopefully we will have distracted most of the hostiles that were inside the building. Once they have successfully placed the remote charges, we will retreat away from the building immediately and set off the charges, destroying the building and liberating Katina from its mass mind control."

Bill took a deep breath as he signaled for the lights to be re-activated, which once again filled the room with light as the projector was retracted back into its original place in the ceiling. Bill nodded and finished, "So as you can tell, this won't be an easy operation, but with our two teams combined, I'd say are chances are pretty good." He paused slightly, but quickly continued, "So you are all dismissed to your assigned transports, when you arrive, you will be given the personal M.C.D. systems that Pepper had commissioned us for this mission. Good luck."

As soon as Bill said this, the entire room of animals seemed to rise at once, each slowly making their way out of the crowded doorways of the briefing room. As the large room gradually emptied, Fox slowly walked down towards the end of the room where Bill was still standing. The canine smirked as Fox came within a few feet of himself and said, "Well, I'm not much of a public speaker, but I think that went over pretty well, don't you think Fox?" Fox nodded as he replied, "Seems like you had a pretty good presentation going, of course I was only here for the last few minutes…" Falco impatiently added as Fox spoke, "Ya, and you heard what he said during that time, right McCloud? We've gotta leave as soon as possible if we wanna make good on this whole early bird deal." Bill nodded hesitantly with a smirk and responded, "He's right Fox, we should really get down to the docking bay, we need to have all our transports leave at the same time, and I'm sure you don't want to be the one holding this whole thing up, right Fox?" Fox gave him a slightly musing glance as he commented, "We? Are you saying you're gonna be fighting with your crew on the planet?" Bill nodded replied, "Well, it has been a while since I've really had this kind of action, but ya, I'm going down there, at least I can help keep everyone in line down there, I don't think I need to remind you that most of the animals that are being sent onto the planet to fight have much experience." Falco rolled his eyes and he quickly made his way up the slight incline of the briefing room, "Jeez, will you two hurry it up? We've got better things to do than stand around and talk, besides, there'll be plenty of time for stuff like that after we take care of business blowing up this base, alright?" Fox shook his head as Falco walked himself out the door and out of sight. Bill, on the other hand, let of a smirk and commented, "He hasn't changed much has he?" Fox nodded and replied, "Well, if anything, he's gotten little more cocky, but I guess I wouldn't expect anything else from him. Anyway, we really should get going, at least, before Falco leaves without us and gets himself killed." Bill nodded as they quickly began to make their way out of the briefing room, adding with a smile, "Knowing Falco, he'd probably take you up on that offer."

(In the Docking Bay)

The docking bay that had been almost completely empty only a few minutes before suddenly came alive as hundreds of animals swarmed into the large docking bay. A loud buzz of noise came with them as well, each of them eagerly voicing their opinions about several different topics, whether it be about the General's plan or if they would be able to pull off their new mission at all, it could be heard echoing off the walls of the large room. Along with this came the confusing task of trying to find the transport that each of these animals had been assigned to, which was made much more difficult due to the now crowded conditions and constant movement on the docking bay floor.

"No, transport N-64 is…right over there, just past the west exit. Alright?" A nervous young recruit nodded slowly and replied, "T…Thank you, I can see it now." Not long after, another animal approached her and asked, "Is this transport R-2?" The young canine shook her head with a tinge of growing impatience and replied, "No, this one is reserved for the Star Fox team, transport R-2 is just in front of those Arwings over there." This recruit scanned the direction that had been described to him, and once he saw the spot that she had pointed out, he responded with a nod, "Alright, got it. Thanks Ayme." She only nodded in response as the recruit ran off in the direction she had told him. She sighed and rubbed her hands into her eyes, trying to filter out her impatience, "God this is annoying, why don't those guys hurry up, I didn't come down here to answer every question that these…"

"Excuse me, but do you know where…"

Ayme swiftly turned to face the new voice, eyeing him hard. The recruit quickly took a few steps backwards and said nervously, "Uhh…I'm guessing this isn't…transport N-64?" Ayme remained silent, keeping only her solid gaze locked onto the now genuinely frightened young recruit, "Umm, I think I'll just look around a little more…sorry for…I mean, bye." With that, the recruit quickly walked in the opposite direction he had come, relieved to be away from the fixed gaze of the irritated female canine.

"Hey Ayme, we're…" Before the new voice could finish, she gave the same irritated glare she had given to the last animal, but her facial expression didn't last long as she quickly realized who it was. "Oh, it's you guys, finally. I've been waiting for you to come for a while now. Where have you been?" The animal that stood in front of the other four, Bill, replied with a smirk, "What was that look for? Are you alright?" She nodded quickly and responded, "Oh…ya, it's nothing, I'm just glad you guys are finally here. You'll be leaving in a few minutes, so make sure you're ready." Fox walked out from behind Bill and said, "We've each got our personal M.C.D. systems and blasters ready to go, all we need are those charges and we'll be set." She nodded and replied, "Great, the remote charges are in the transport. So they'll be ready when you set down on the planet." Falco walked out from behind Fox and over towards their transport, commenting, "So what, one of us is gonna pilot this thing or what? I'm not exactly an expert transport pilot, it's a little different than what I'm used to ya know."

"That's what I am here for Mr. Lombardi." Falco quickly looked up as a black furred figure appeared from the small cockpit of the transport. Ayme noticed the black panther and added, "Oh, almost forgot, our lieutenant has offered to fly you down to the surface. He's one of the best pilots on this ship so we couldn't really say no, we can't risk having one of our younger pilots flying you down there and getting spotted, that'd end the mission right there." Panther nodded at the canine's comments and said, "Of course, I'm sure the Star Fox team deserves nothing less, I can tell at a single glance of that beautiful…" Ayme quickly cut him off and said, "Plus he agreed to keep that kind of talk at a minimum, right?" Panther looked down and saw the eyes that a few of the officers had grown to fear and replied, "Mrs. Gray, I hardly remember saying anything of that nature…" All she had to do was continue her irritated stare at the Panther before he finally conceded, "Alright, I will consider these terms, but I cannot guarantee that I can restrain myself from such a gorgeous creature…" Ayme sighed as she signaled for him to head back into the cockpit, "Right, just do it for me, ok? I've already had to put up with enough today." Panther quietly nodded and slowly returned to the cockpit of the small transport.

Almost immediately this short discussion, the intercom system within the docking bay became active once again, a calm voice speaking slowly and clearly over it, "Transport N-64, C-3, and R-2, please prepare for immediate departure. Transports B-4, X-2, U-2, and A-1 may now proceed to the planet at this time. Transport K-9's departure will follow after main transports at captain's discretion. The crew of the Ladekahn wishes you all the best of luck."

Bill looked back at Fox and commented, "K-9, that's your transport McCloud. I think it'd be best if I have you guys leave right in-between the first three transports and the last four, hopefully the guys down there will be too distracted by the other ships to notice yours. Anyway, you're going to be leaving real soon, so I'd suggest you get on that transport now and do whatever it is you do to get ready, cause it won't be long before you're inside that base." Fox nodded at this comment and turned to face the other three members of his crew, "You heard him, we're heading down to Katina. Let's load up and we can get out of here." The team gave a nearly simultaneous nod back to their leader before calmly filing into the small transport, taking a seat on either side of the ships dark blue, inner wall.

As Fox saw his crew aboard the transport he turned back to face Bill and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you when this is all over, right?" Bill smirked and gave Fox and pat on the shoulder, "That's right Fox, when you get back, we'll met up again. You know, we still have a lot to catch up on don't we? Guess it'll have to wait though, we've got some business to take care of first." Fox replied with his own smirk, "Just make sure you come back here in one piece. From what you told me, you seem like you're gonna be pretty rusty out there. Sure you don't want to just back out?" Bill shook his head with a smile and responded, "Not a chance Fox, I haven't felt like this for a while. It's great to be back in action for once, I was starting to get tired just calling the shots from the bridge. Kinda gets old after…"

Bill quickly cut himself off as the disruptive noise of a few large engines being activated rang loudly throughout the bridge. Several of the transports were activated at once, creating a loud, low-pitched reverberation throughout the bridge. Bill looked back at Fox and yelled over the noise, "I guess I better get over to my transport." Bill turned to walk away and gave a slight wave, continuing to yell with his back turned to the vulpine, "Good luck down there Fox. Just don't get too heroic, alright?" Fox only nodded with a smirk as he watched his old friend quickly blend in with the many animals that walked the docking bay floor.

Fox was quickly reminded to board the transport that sat behind him as its engines became active, causing the small vessel to slowly lift off the ground. Fox turned and was able to easily walk onto the ship, taking only a small step up to enter through the open side of the transport. Almost immediately after Fox had boarded the transport, the open side of the ship was quickly sealed off by a thick door, which air locked as soon as the four sides of the door hit the edges of the previously open entrance. As soon as this happened, the team could feel the ship slowly moving it's way across the docking bay, causing Fox to falter slightly, and also quickly encouraging him to take a seat on the outer wall of the transport as his team already had.

The ride down to the planet was accompanied by a silence that was held between the members of the Star Fox team. There was a little bit of conversing by Fox and Krystal, who were sitting next to each other on the transport, both of which would try to incorporate the other two members of the team into some sort of conversation, but to little effect. Falco, who sat on the opposite side of the transport, would only give simple replies when either of the vulpines tried to talk with him, or he would just ignore them completely. Katt was about the same as well. She was sitting on the same side as Fox and Krystal, and it seemed that she was still thinking about the many different issues she had, made obvious by the fact that every time Fox would say anything to her, she would either seem to ignore him or ask for him to repeat what he said, making speech with her quite frustrating. Fox knew that Katt's silence must have been related to what she had told him the night before, but unfortunately for Katt, if she wanted Fox to ask Falco her question, it would have to wait until after the mission. Fox wasn't really that excited to ask such a personal question either, but he would do it when he felt ready, and during the mission would not be the time or the place for that.

It was only a matter of minutes after they had set out from the docking bay of the Ladekahn IV before they could begin to hear an assault of slightly garbled speech coming from the cockpit, Panther seeming to answer each transmission with ease. He looked back after a short while and said, "We're into the Katinan atmosphere and are breaking from the main squad of transports now, you may want to prepare yourselves for this, and make sure you remember those charges. And Krystal, if you need any help getting ready, do not hesitate to ask anything of me."

Fox nodded in reply, obviously ignoring the last part of the felines comments, and carefully walked to the back of the transport, were a small container sat, locked in place against the wall and floor via a few small metal locks. When Fox managed to undo these simple locks and open the small container, he saw that it held six circular devices that were red and gray in color. He reached inside and picked up one of the small round devices, and to his surprise, it was actually pretty light. This was a great relief to Fox, when he first heard that he would have to take a few of these remote charges around with him into the base, he was worried about exactly how big they were and how much something with so much power would weigh. But with these devices small, compact shape and their light weight; Fox knew it would be no problem to carry them around. He quickly and carefully loaded the charges into his backpack, and when that was done, he re-shouldered it and stood up, finding that the charges had added little to no weight on his back at all.

"Mr. McCloud, I would advise you to sit down, we are preparing to land and I would hate it very much if I were to cause you unintentional injury." Fox looked up and shook his head at the panther's sarcastic sounding words, but quickly took his advice by squatting down onto the floor, placing one hand against the transports metallic wall for stability. Almost immediately after doing so, the ship suddenly slowed down, the sound of the thrusters outside the ship reversing becoming easily apparent, and soon the ship rocked gently as it contacted the ground.

The team hesitated as the ship quickly powered down and went silent almost immediately after landing. Panther walked out from the transports small cockpit and said, "Well, I guess this is where you get off, eh Fox? I'd advise you to get a move on, I'm not sure our forces will be able to distract the enemy for very long." Fox nodded at the felines advice and replied, "You're probably right, we don't want to hold your main forces here for too long, but don't worry, if Bill does his job, this'll be over with pretty quick." Panther nodded with a smile as he turned his attention to Krystal, "Then if you will undoubtedly have such an easy time, would you mind it if you would leave this young lady in my presence, I'm afraid I may get quite lonely sitting here by myself waiting for your return." At this, Falco suddenly stood up and said with obvious impatience, "C'mon Fox, let's just get going, alright? It's not helping to stand around talking." He paused before turning to face the black feline, "And you need to settle down a little bit, maybe you can talk to one of your buddies back on that ship. Ya know, the one you came here on? That's why we have comm systems." Falco smirked to himself, obviously quite satisfied by what he said, and opened the door that led outside the transport. He looked back and finished, "Right, so let's go Fox, this planet isn't gonna save itself McCloud." Fox nodded and motioned for the rest of his crew to follow. It was only a few seconds after before the Star Fox team began to take their first steps on the infected Katinan soil.

(On the main front)

Seven large transports sat quietly behind the cover of a few small hills, giving them the covertness that they needed before they attacked. Bill sat out the side of one transport, holding a small communicator in his hand.

"Don't worry Ayme, I'll be fine down here, we've got a perfect position to attack from." The voice on the other end of the transmission replied, "Well still, I don't think it's a good idea, you haven't done anything like this for a long time. Are you sure you want to go through with this? I'm sure one of the transports can take you back to the ship." Bill shook his head as he responded, "Ayme, it'll be fine. Besides, it's not like I can back out now. I can't just leave my men here on the planet by themselves. And if things get crazy, they're gonna need me here to tell them what…"

Bill cut himself off as one of his crew approached him, "Sir, we've spotted the enemy forces. They seem to be a mix of several different types of animals, but the majority of them seem to be small varieties of dinosaurs." Bill nodded and replied, "Great do you think we'll be able to distract them long enough to let Fox do his job?" The slightly nervous animal answered, "Well, we do have a much better position to attack from, and I don't think that they have spotted us yet, so we may be able to…"

"Captain! Sir, they're coming!" Both animals, along with the hundreds of others that stood in the area, looked up to see a quickly approaching animal running towards his captain. Bill stood up and asked with surprise in his voice, "What's going on?" The animal ran up to Bill, stopping just in front of him to regain his breath. He looked up slightly and answered, "It's the enemy, they've spotted us. One of you're…scouts. One of them got spotted by the enemy…They're coming…we have to…fight." Bill looked up from the winded animal, worried about the news he had just heard. Bill had wanted to take a little more time for preparation before they would actually begin fighting, but if what this animal said was true, they didn't have much time left to do anything before they would be forced to fight.

"Bill? Bill, what was that? What did he say? Bill, are you there?" Bill looked down at the communicator that he held in his hand, now beginning to feel worried about the oncoming forces and the battle that would ensue shortly after they arrived. He calmly raised the small communicator up to his muzzle and replied simply, "Sorry…wish us luck Ayme."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Man, I had way to much fun with those transport ship numbers…Ya, anyway…Let's see, I don't really know what to say today, so I guess all I can say is…yay. Oh, I guess I can take this time to say that I would like to thank all my reviewers for bein' so cool. Not one flame ever, I'm so happy! I guess that's it…now for the rest of the crap.

(Assault on Katina PART 2)

Uh-oh, fighting time! Which side will win? Why do I ask that? Isn't it kind of obvious? Or am I hinting at something? Will you ever figure it out? Do you want to wait for me to type it all so you can read it? Do you know that you have to anyway, making that last question pointless? Did you know I've never typed this many question marks in a paragraph before? Did you know that I'm done with this section?

EDITOR'S NOTES: Guess who's back? Back Again. My editors back, tell a friend. (Or just run away and cry, you decide.)

"Hello everybody this Is Justin Alan Haibon this is the big war and it will be hard lots of people will die but is nick right is he hiting on something big that is all i can tell but it will be big and devastaing so umm yeah that is all i can say well bye and thank u for reading my notes i hope, Krystal And Fox will be all right"

Yay.

MAIL CALL:  
Tie  
Another great chapter! I cant wait to read what the next chapter is going to be about.  
Update soon

_FoxMC: You bet, with how I've been jammin' through these last few chapters, I'll be done with this before you know it...oh man…then I'll have nothing to do all day...dang_

Whinnie  
Okay, you don't have to scream in my ears. :p I was thinking that maybe Katt was going along with Bill... I think she has a crush on Fox now. Well, good job with the story.  
WHEE! YOU ROCK ONCE AGAIN:D (Please don't scream in my ears, please...)

_FoxMC: What? You were screaming in my ears just now! WITH CAPS LOCK! I have ears…and feelings too…and I can rock as hard as I darn near please, this is America after all. And as far as Katt goes…I don't really know, I mean, I know what's gonna happen and whatnot, but I'm almost surprised at how she's acting…weird._

Ben Stylin  
Yeah my face is doing much better, thank you.  
Nice chapter.  
Update soon.  
I burnt my face lighting a fire. I was trying to get a muse for a fanfic I'm writing.  
So yeah. The best Starfox fanfic I have read so far. No, I did not run out of the hospital like a madman. I read it on a laptop with my good eye. (laugh out loud, I mean lol)

_FoxMC: You lit your face on fire trying to get ideas for a story your writing? I don't see how that could be even remotely inspiring, unless of course you needed to see what the inside of an infirmary looked like...then I guess you did a nice job…well, good luck with that…"story"_

Obsidian Thirteen  
Another nice update, this is an excellent story despite the sometimes hard to read parts. But what I'm wondering is, what are you going to do after this?

_FoxMC: What am I planning on doing later? I wish I knew. It seems like every five seconds that I'm typing this story I feel like I want to try another story on the side, but it wouldn't be serious like this one. If I do anything in the future, it'll be a humor or something like that. And it'd probably be Sonic instead of Star Fox, but if anyone has a good idea for a fic and they want me to type it, I may take it into consideration, but right now, I'm happy with typing this here story..._

Blackdragon  
I dont have any beef with how good your editor is, im just wondering how you understand anything he says. Anyway, the story. I was shocked by the sudden emotion of Katt. Do you have plans for her and falco to be together?

_FoxMC: I don't really know what he says, I can pretty much take a good enough guess at what he's saying so that I can say something back, but that's about it…and Katt…well, what can I say? She's a nut job, and even if I knew if they were getting together, would I spoil it for you? Never._

pichublaSter  
The story is really good. Keep up the good work. I hate useing you for publisity, but please read my fic From the Beginning to the End. It seem's boring now, but it will pick up, I promise!  
Again, good job with the story.

_FoxMC: Yay, your ad here. This is the first time anyone has asked me to read their story, which is cool I guess. It's not like I'm against reading other people's stories…but most of the time I just don't have enough time to venture into other people's fanfictions. If I do read anything, it's usually humor, but that's about it…so ya_

Wolf O'Donell  
I think your chapters are just getting better and better, the storlines great and there is the perfect mix of action and romance. The only thing that bothers me is that panther is supposed to be evil and with star wolf... whats the deal?

_FoxMC: What's with the whole Panther thing? Hmm…I don't know for sure, but I do have some reasons. 1.) I like to do stuff like that…like every number that's in the story has 64 in it pretty much, ya, thinking of N64 of course, I just like to put little hidden stuff in like that. 2.) I don't know if I'm still going to do it, but I was going to have something where he turns evil in the near future, but I don't think I'll do it. So for the purpose of continuity, I just wanna say that it seemed like Panther already knew the Star Fox team pretty well in SFAssault and no one on the team really said, "Who the heck is that guy?" So I just made him good and introduced him to the team, eventually he goes bad, but whether I decide to explain it in the story is still disputed._

Alandria  
Simply fantastic! O.O"

I choose this fic randomly, searching for some Star Fox romance (Assault effect, I guess...), and at first, this was the only thing that convinced me to keep on reading.  
But a few chapters later, I started to grow fond of all the detailed descriptions, good storyline and REALLY CUTE romance scenes. C'mon, they'd shared the bedroom several times and "nothing" had happened (pretty rare in fics, nowadays)! Fox and Krystal develop their relationship slowly and beautifully, and that is the part I love the most.  
I love Falco and Katt, too... I hope they get together soon... "  
Keep up the excellent work, and thank you for writing this piece of adventure and love! I'm looking forward to more chapters! "

_FoxMC: Congratulations, you won the longest review I have ever got award and earned the title of, "Really nice person." I guess random spontaneousness pays off sometimes eh? Anyway, I really appreciate the nice review and I hope I can keep gettin' better at this thing..._

demonslayer206  
no kidding. i'll stick around until the fic is finished, or it dies, or i die (shutters at thought) later

_FoxMC: Hey dude, I ain't gonna let this thing die, no way, no how, no chance, no sir, no way, no…well whatever. I'll finish this if it's the last thing I do dangit! And I wish my readers the best of health so that they may continue to read, if you all died off…where would I be? …heh, alive I guess._

pichublaSter...again  
Awsome story! I read it because you read mine, so...keep up the fantastic writing. And thanks for the support and advice for my story, maybe you reading mine will get others to read and review? Well, keep it up, i want to know what happends next.

_FoxMC: …Wow, you reviewed twice for the same chapter? What's up with that? Guess what, you just earned the title of, "What the heck?" Hey, not that I'm mad at you or anything, reviews are cool. But hey, if you want to talk to me about stuff like that, you're better off sending an e-mail, cause you know they do have those nowadays…_

warmon  
The closests planets to Corneria are Katina and Fortuna and that water planet from Lylat wars 64

_FoxMC: I believe you are referring to the part in Chapter 5 where General Pepper stated that, "…Kymach is the closest planet to Corneria..." Ya, well, if you didn't catch it, he meant that it was the closest of the mind controlled planets. And if you're now thinking, "Well then, why didn't they go to Katina first?" Then I'd say, "I'll explain that later, because I'm too lazy right now." So ya, I'm aware that there are planets closer to Corneria, but not of the mind controlled variety. I'm guessing you're from Britain, LYLAT WARS! Bloody ya!_


	31. Assault on Katina PART 2

Chapter 27: Assault on Katina PART 2

"Master, our visitors have arrived. Our plan is being carried out as we speak. Krystal and Fox McCloud will be dealt with within the hour. It's looks as though they've fallen right into our trap, they won't be any trouble at all."

"Of course they will not have a chance, Fox McCloud and his team have come to Katina to destroy this base, giving us an insurmountable advantage. Carry out your orders as planned, we need to make sure we give our friends a…proper welcome."

"You don't need to worry about that master, I will return with their bodies shortly, you can count on that."

(Outside transport K-9)

"Well McCloud, here we are. Got any brilliant ideas about how to get into that thing?" Fox hesitated at Falco's question and stopped as they had walked only a few steps from the transport. He slowly scanned the area, observing the type of conditions he and his team would have to work with. The planets surface was covered in red dirt for as far as he could see, with only a few short and slightly unhealthy looking trees to break the constant color of the ground. Fox could see the base clearly from where he was standing. It was a large structure, almost sharing the same appearance as a small castle, but it was comprised of metal and was much less impressive in appearance. The area around the base was surrounded by small hills, which seemed to get a little greener near the top of their slopes. The only thing between his team and the base was a sea of red dirt, and maybe a few large rocks that stood in the way.

He finally shook his head and replied, "It doesn't look like we'll be able to sneak in, there's not enough cover." Falco replied in a sarcastic voice, "So what, we just gonna walk up and ask if we can come in?" Fox nodded and replied, "Exactly, it's not gonna be easy to get into that base, but we have to think of something." Katt suddenly began walking out in front of the rest of the group. Fox was about to stop her, but she spoke before he could take a breath, "Falco might actually be on to something. Back on the Ladekahn during the briefing with Pepper, I heard that this place didn't have any type of sensor systems, that's why we could land so close to the place anyway, right Foxboy?" Fox nodded and she quickly continued, "Well then, if they don't have long range sensors, what makes you think they can see us if we just walk up to the base and bust in? From here, looks like there's nothing that can stop us between here and that base. We should at least give it a try, that's why Pepper is using a distraction anyway, so we can sneak in while they're preoccupied with Bill's group." Falco walked up next to her and gave her a displeased look, "You really think that'll work? Have you noticed the walk we'd have to take? We'd be wide open for way too long, they'd kill us ten times before we could even touch that base." Katt smiled back and replied, "What, you don't think we can do it? I'd think of anyone here, you'd be the first to run off doing something stupid like that." Falco responded, "What? You think I want to die out here? I'm not walking across some open field to get shot at by some stupid little animals." Katt smirked and replied, "That never seemed to be a problem before…maybe you're just gettin' a little worried that you can't do it." Falco seemed to have taken offence to this and responded with a hint of irritation in his voice, "Are you kidding? I've done worse than this. Actually, you know what, let's just go Fox. Let's walk across this wide open field and blow the door of that base, alright?"

With that, Falco turned and began walking at a quick pace towards the base. As he walked out of hearing range, Katt walked over to Fox and commented with a smirk, "I knew that'd get him." Fox nodded, but quickly asked with concern, "But is this really a good idea? I mean, the guy does have a point, it's not the best idea to walk across a wide open area like this." Katt calmly replied to Fox's comment as she turned to walk after Falco, "You would know better than anyone here that the weapons these mind controlled guys aren't going to be a problem. As far as I've seen, they don't tend to carry much heat, do they Foxie?" As she turned and walked away, Fox redirected his attention to Krystal and asked, "What do you think?" Krystal replied, "It's difficult to say, but I feel that our problems will not come from outside the base, it is once we are inside that we should be more concerned. We don't have any idea as to what they may have waiting for us inside." Fox nodded as they slowly made their way after the two animals ahead of them, "I don't know why, but I kinda get that feeling too. They didn't seem to know anything about this base, but I guess we'll find out soon enough right?" Krystal smiled and responded, "That is one way of thinking, perhaps it is the more aggressive route, but I suppose we cannot spend excessive amounts of time thinking of the actions we must take. Our friend Bill can only keep our adversaries distracted for so long." Fox seemed to take on a slightly more serious tone as he heard Bill's name. He took a vaguely worried sigh and quietly replied to himself, "Bill…I hope that guy knows what he's doing over there."

(Bill's side)

A line of animals could be seen occupying the tops of the small hills that they had strategically been positioned behind, each with weapons drawn, watching as a large wave of mixed species of animals rushed towards them. The atmosphere at the line was very grim, this was something the crew of the Ladekahn IV had very little experience in, that being the pressure of a large scale battle. But Bill knew as he hid behind the rounded off peaks of the hills that they had to be successful if they were to give Fox and his team enough time to destroy the base that had caused all this trouble in the first place.

_Fox has always pulled through for me, he saved my entire military division on this same planet eight years ago. If nothing else, I've got to get my team through this to pay him back. If we can't take out these guys coming at us, there's a good chance they'll head back to the base and get Fox too…I can't let that happen. To many people look up to them…depend on them to help them feel safe, guess I couldn't call myself much of a friend if I let that happen…_

He quickly shook this thought from his head and suddenly found himself filled with a newfound motivation. He once again noticed the quickly oncoming hoard of animals, all holding a variety of different handheld weapons. The screams that they let out as they ran was extremely haunting to hear, it was like it was being forced out of them, creating a hoarse and painful noise as it escaped from their mouths. It pained Bill to see so many once peaceful creatures being manipulated like this, but there was nothing he could do, nothing except accept the fact that if he and his crew got through this, the universe would be one step closer to never having to see things such as this ever again. Bill ducked down and looked across the open plane where the enemy was still quickly approaching, now almost at the edge of the hill where his crew sat. He carefully looked down the barrel of his rifle as he aimed towards a random animal that was mixed in the crowd, and in almost no time at all, he had pulled the trigger. A split second later, the animal fell to the ground with nothing but a lifeless grunt, taking the shot directly to the head.

Almost immediately after this first shot was fired, the entire line of animals began to fire upon their opposition. Instead of a single animal falling from it's ranks, hundreds of animals began to fall, each making the same haunting grunt as they lifelessly dropped to the ground. It had begun.

(Near the Katinan Base)

The base that they had set out after was slowly coming closer into view, growing larger every passing second that they continued toward it's metallic outer walls. The walk over the open plane that had at first been thought of as a big risk was slowly becoming more of a leisurely stroll across the Katinan landscape. Not once during their entire trek across the red dirt of Katina did they see any sign of hostile forces or even hear a sound besides their own speech, which was few and far between in itself.

This silence was soon broken as Falco stopped walking, causing the rest of the group to come to a stop as well. During his hesitation, a faint noise could be heard coming from the other side of the base, even brief flashes of dim light could be seen in the distance. Katt looked back at Fox and Krystal and said in a quiet voice, "Blasters…" Katt paused to listen for a second more and continued, "…And hear those screams Foxie? Bill must have began his distraction already." Fox nodded as he identified the mentioned sounds and replied, "I didn't think he'd start the distraction so early…what if…" Falco quickly cut him off and said, "What if they got attacked first? Well, if they did, that just means that we don't have time to stand around talking like this. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get outta here. Besides, I'm sure Bill wouldn't mind us stopping that entire army for him by cutting of the mind control on this planet. Don't you think McCloud? We're almost at the base, so let's just get going. Bill can take care of himself." Fox nodded, quickly realizing the truth in Falco's words, and the group soon continued on their way to the large base, which stood only several yards away.

"Well, I knew that wouldn't be a problem, now we just have to figure out how to get into this place." Katt rolled her eyes at the avian's comment. After walking only a short while longer, they found themselves standing directly beside the black, metallic base. She replied, "Whatever Falco, if I wasn't the one to suggest this tactic, you'd never've thought of doing something like this. I mean, we didn't see anything on the way over here, they must all be outside fighting with Bill. I guess some animals just don't take the time to think these things through." Falco shrugged his shoulders and responded, "Say what you want, I don't really care. It doesn't really matter either, now that we're here, we should figure out a way to blow this place up." Katt smirked as she replied, "Tryin' to change the subject? I see how it is."

As this argument continued on for the next few minutes, Fox found himself thinking of what Katt had said only seconds before.

_We really didn't see anyone or anything on the way here…but is that really a good thing? Maybe Bill did manage to distract most of the animals here, but would every single one of them leave to fight? I mean, I wouldn't think that leaving a base that is under attack alone is a good idea. The only other explanation would be that the remaining animals are inside the base, waiting for someone to break in. And if they have some kind of trap set for us, I doubt that we'd be able to escape. But…I guess we don't really have much of a choice, we have to get in there and set these charges..._

"…Fox?" The vulpine quickly came out of his thoughts he heard the familiar voice echo in his mind. He looked over to see Krystal standing close by his side with a concerned look on her face. She said in a quiet voice, "…I can tell by the look on your face, you can feel it as well…they are waiting for us inside." Fox nodded slowly and replied, "I don't know for sure, but that's what I'm guessing. It's the only reason why we could walk from the transport to this base without any kind of resistance." Krystal's concerned look soon became one more out of fear, "Do you think we'll be alright once we enter? Maybe this time we have something on our hands that is too big of a risk to undertake." Fox couldn't help but think the same thing, but he knew backing out was not an option. He slowly turned to face the vixen directly, gently placing a hand on her left shoulder and replied, "Listen, I know sometimes the odds aren't with us, but really, we've seen worse before. And who knows, maybe all the animals really are out there fighting with Bill. Besides, there's no way I'd let anything happen to you…or anyone else on this team. We'll be alright…trust me." Krystal nodded and placed her right hand at top of the one that Fox had positioned on her shoulder and replied after a short pause, "I suppose…if you give me your word that we will make it away from this place safely…I cannot refuse, because I do trust you Fox, with my entire heart." Fox smiled at her comment and added, "Well then I'll say it again…I'll make sure we complete this mission, and we'll all be safe at the end, ok?" Krystal smiled lightly and replied, "Well then, I am willing to do my best to help you accomplish what we've been set out to do, no matter what the odds."

"…Well, that's cute." Fox and Krystal both looked over as they heard the third voice break into their conversation. Falco had on a large smirk and Katt was walking away against the outside of the building. The avian shrugged his head and continued, "If you two are done, we're going to find a door into this place. If you remember, that's kinda what we were sent here to do, but hey, I'm not the captain." Shortly after finishing, he let off another smirk before turning and nonchalantly following after Katt. Fox quickly returned his attention to the blue-furred vixen that still stood close beside him and asked, "I guess this is it, are you ready?" Krystal nodded as she pulled his hand off her shoulder and held it at her side, "As long as we are together, there is little that can stop us. I am ready to carry out our mission, despite the dangers." She gave a slight squeeze on his hand as she said this, letting off a smile as well; informing Fox that she really was no longer afraid to face whatever awaited them inside. Fox nodded with a smirk and replied, "Good, now let's get going, the last thing we want is to get separated from our team." Krystal nodded at his comment and they slowly made their way after the avian and feline, who had both already placed a good distance between themselves and the vulpine couple.

(On the main front)

"Sir, they're closing in on our main front. They just won't stop attacking!" Bill, who had retreated from the main lines to recharge his blaster, heard this scream coming from several places in that area. They had fought off the animals easily, on the most part because these mind controlled animals had no long-range weaponry, and hundreds of these animals had already been killed, but even as hundreds fell, hundreds seemed to appear in their place. Even though Bill's forces had been fighting as well as they possibly could have, the approaching animals were quickly making ground, Bill knew it wouldn't be long before the animals got to the top of the hill, and when that happened, his forces would be in much greater danger. Bill had to think of something fast before his forces were split by these mind-controlled animals.

Bill quickly recalled his days back at the Academy on Corneria, trying to recall previous training that would help him in this fight. It had been so long since those days that Bill had quite a hard time remembering anything, and since he really had so little experience in land battles, being trained in his earlier days as a pilot, he could not bring back anything that his training had taught him.

_I wasted all those years of my life at the Academy and can't even think of a decent strategy? I knew I should've joined the army instead of the air force…_

Bill now was forced to do some quick thinking of his own. All he knew at that point was that if the animals cleared the hill that his men were hiding behind, his troops would not be able to fight as effectively, and most likely, the odds would tip clearly in the favor of these animals. Bill knew he had to stop that from happening, if he could not, his entire squad could be wiped out, and then they would have a clear shot at Fox.

Bill suddenly came up with what he thought was the only way to stop the quickly oncoming animals. He ran up behind the front lines and stopped, not really ready for the reaction he would receive upon issuing these orders. He quickly found the courage however and yelled out above all the noise of the battle, "All front lines, advance down the hill! Just far enough so that you are safe from the enemies weapons!" The fire from his side hesitated slightly as the animals shooting from the front line exchanged worried glances at Bill's order. He shouted again shortly after, "Hurry, we don't have much time! I want a second line of fire coming from behind the hill after the first line advances down the hill! Let's go guys!"

At these words, the front line of animals stood up simultaneously, all making a short charge down the hill, trying to find places with decent cover as they went. As soon as they had gone far enough, a second line of fire emerged from behind the tops of the hills as another squad of animals filled the spots of their charging teammates. Bill looked on at the results of his decision, the first group was now able to pick off enemies with slightly better accuracy, and the second group made sure that none of the approaching animals got too close to any one of their team members. Bill sighed as he continued to watch the battle continue on.

_Alright, looks like this could work after all. We've got two levels of fire now so we should be able to nearly double our effectiveness. I still don't know if this will keep them off this hill, but it will buy Fox and his team more time, and that's all I can do, because without him, this mission is a failure._

(Outside the base)

"Hey you three, I think I found something over here!" The three remaining animals quickly turned their attention to the pink feline who had called out to them. They all quickly made their way over to where she stood. Upon arriving, Katt pointed out a black metallic door that blended in perfectly with the buildings color. The only thing that made this section of the building apparent were the very faint rays of light escaping from the cracks that surrounded the door, and the fact that this part of the wall had a small keypad on it's wall, which glowed in a weak red color. The group studied the door for a moment, while Katt wondered over to the keypad that sat just to the right of the door and began punching a few keys on it. Falco quickly noticed this and walked over to the small keypad as well saying, "If you want to override the code to open the door, it's gonna take more than a few random button presses. Why don't I show you how it's done?" Katt looked over at him and smirked, replying, "You think you know how to break this lock? I'd like to see you try." Falco shoved his way next to the keypad and began entering different codes into the small device, "Come on, this thing is so small, I doubt I'll have any kind of trouble with…" Falco stopped as the small keypad beeped back at him after pressing a few numbers, but nothing happened. He tried a second code, nothing. He continued on entering every code that he knew and even tried re-entering ones he had already used, but still nothing. Katt smirked and commented, "Looks like you're having some trouble with that lock. Need some help?" Falco turned and gave her a frustrated look, while at the same time taking a few steps away from the keypad, "You think you can hack this stupid thing?" Katt did not reply, she merely walked past Falco up to the keypad and quickly entered a short code into the system, which was quickly followed by a different sounding beeping noise, and that sound was soon after joined by the noise of the slowly opening door. At that moment, neither the animals that stood next to the keypad said a word, both being able to clearly determine who won that particular dispute.

As soon as the door began to open, Fox reached down for the holstered blaster that hung from its place just above his knee. Krystal quickly followed Fox's example and waited apprehensively as the door slowly rose above the red ground of Katina, giving them their first look inside the base. To both the vulpine's relief, the door opened fully and not a single enemy stood in waiting. Upon seeing this, Fox motioned for the rest of his team to follow him inside the base.

As soon as Fox and the rest of his team had entered into the base, the first thing that every animal in that group noticed was nothing at all. The room they had entered into held absolutely nothing. The metallic floor was a rusted shade of brown, which continued up the dark and damaged walls of the room. Besides this, there was little else that sat in this first room, there were several large lights that hung above them, and on each wall of this room sat a different door, each sitting open with no one to guard it from trespassers. It was a slight relief to see that there were no enemies in this area, but Fox figured that it could be a bad sign as well. It meant that maybe they were all waiting for them in a different room, waiting for the moment to attack.

Falco walked ahead of the group that stood standing in front of the door and explored the room slightly, walking in a slight circle while briefly studying the floor and walls. After a short while, he turned back to face the group and said, "No one to welcome us? I've gotta say I'm kind of disappointed." Fox shook his head and replied, "Well, all the better if we don't have to fight our way through this place. We just have to find something that will amplify the explosion of these charges and we can get out of here, we didn't come here to fight off any mind controlled animals." Falco smirked as he meandered towards the door that sat to the left of the one they had just entered, "I know Fox, I'm just saying, I could stand a little excitement. It'd be a pretty big let down if we just waltzed through this place and left without anything happening." Katt shook her head as she walked past the avian and into the next room, "With that attitude you'll be dead before anything 'exciting' can happen at all." Falco quickly retorted as he followed behind her, "Don't give me that, you know you expected something more than this." Fox could only shake his head at the thought of the pair's constant arguments and walk after them with Krystal following closely behind.

Their search went on for many minutes, each room seeming to be the same as the last. Not one of the rooms had any sign of life, or any proof that any life had been there recently. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet noise of the humming lights overhead and the calm echo their voices and footsteps created against the walls of the seemingly empty base. The farther they got into the base, the more confident they became that they really would have no resistance to hinder their mission, which Falco constantly reminded everyone that stood next to him. Even Krystal seemed to have lost most of her anxious feelings, made visible by her now relaxed movements and facial expressions. It almost came to the point where it seemed like they were merely walking through the peaceful halls of the Great Fox as they had for the past several days.

It was several minutes after they had first entered into the base before they found a room that contained something of interest, or anything at all for that matter. As they walked into this room, they saw that it was slightly different than the previous rooms they had walked through. The floor and walls were a slightly darker color and there were no doors that led to any other rooms besides the one they had just passed through. On the far wall of this room sat a large cylindrical machine that was surrounded by a few active computers. The team quickly approached the machine and examined the large apparatus. Katt walked over to a computer that sat directly in front of this new object and typed in a few quick commands. Shortly after, she glanced back at Fox, who was already standing by her side watching expectantly as she typed, and said, "Looks like this thing is the power source for this entire base. All the lights and whatever electric stuff they have here are connected to this system." She paused as she looked back at the screen, but continued shortly after, "Looking at this things flow chart, seems like there's a pretty good amount of electricity flowing through here, seeing as this is the only source of energy for this place, I'm guessing if we blew this up, it'd spread a little farther than whoever owns this place would like." Fox nodded as he looked over the statistics she had mentioned, "With that kind of power reading, the explosion we could cause from here would be enough to catch everything within almost a mile. I don't think we're going to find a better spot than this, do you?" Katt smirked as she left the computer and faced Fox with a smile, "Unless you want to get rid of some hills and a few more rocks, I think we'll be fine with this."

Fox nodded and swung the backpack around his arm and caught it with both hands. After unzipping the main pocket of his backpack, he pulled out one of the charges and handed it to Katt, who quickly went about finding the best and most effective place around the machine. Falco quickly reached in from behind Fox and pulled one of the charges out for himself, "If I can't shoot anything, I guess I'll have to live with blowing this place up instead, not really a fair substitution, but I may as well make the best of it." Fox nodded indifferently as he unpacked the remainder of the charges and handed them out for placement.

It wasn't long before all the charges were set to each of the team member's satisfaction. They had set the charges on various spots on the computers in front of the machine and several on the machine itself. Falco let out a yawn soon after they had finished and commented, "Well, that was fun. We completed our mission and we didn't even have to touch our blasters. I mean, even Slippy could've come down here by himself and done this without a sweat." Katt sighed and added, "I'm not complaining. But whatever, we should get out of here as soon as we can so we can blow this place and move on to wherever Pepper wants us next." Fox nodded at her statement and said, "Ya, plus we need to tell Bill to retreat back to the Ladekahn. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear this is all over." The team gave a nod in response as they all went to exit the room.

"…Stop. We have message from master. We must destroy Star Fox team. You must not live…no escape."

Everyone on the team quickly jerked their heads towards this new voice. A single wolf stood in front of the door that sat to the team's right side. His head leaned at an awkward point on his head, as if part of its spinal cord had been ruined. The team froze as they saw this, not at all expecting to see anyone, or anything on their way out of the base. Not long after this wolf spoke, a hoard of mind controlled animals filled messily through the door that stood behind him, and were also beginning to come in from the other side of the room as well.

Fox knew that the odds of them defeating all these animals was next to none, and quickly realized that trying to fight them all would be pointless. Instead, Fox quickly noticed that the door that stood directly ahead of his team did not have animals blocking its path. In a split second, Fox grabbed onto Krystal's hand and started off in a hurried jog towards the open door. The force of Fox's sudden start gave Krystal's arm a slight jerk, but she quickly realized what he was doing and willingly ran along with him as fast as she was able. Falco and Katt realized Fox running off not long after he passed them by, and soon began following him, dodging several animals as they went. Falco had drawn his blaster and was slowly downing several of the animals, but soon withdrew from his aggressive tactic as he saw how little it affected them.

It was only seconds after Fox and Krystal had began their break for the open door before they were able to pass through it unharmed, but as soon as they were both clear of the threshold of this opening, it abruptly shut behind the group. Fox and Krystal both came to an abrupt stop as they quickly scanned the room that they now found themselves standing in. This room, like many of the others previous to it, was completely empty. Fox breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Krystal, who was hunched over slightly trying to regain her breath. Fox smiled as he placed a hand on her back and commented, "That was a little too close of a call for me, but at least we got out ok, right?" Krystal took a deep breath as she regained her proper posture and replied, "I'm alright, just a bit winded is all." Fox nodded and looked back to the rest of his team, "How about you two? You guys feelin'…" Fox quickly cut himself and took a sudden breath. Falco and Katt were nowhere to be seen. As soon as Fox realized this, he also began to hear a quiet banging noise coming from the other side of the now closed door. Fox's relaxed expression suddenly changed completely, "Oh man…" The now greatly worried vulpine rushed over to the sealed door and desperately searched for a way to open it, but he quickly ended the futile search and instead slammed the side of his closed fist against the solid metallic door. "Katt! …Falco! Guys, are you there!" No response came from the other side of the door, he wasn't able to hear anything through it's thick metal. He slammed his fist against the door once more out of frustration, falling onto one knee as he did so.

_No...this can't happen, we were so close...but we let our guard down…I…let my guard down for only a few seconds, and that's all it took. If I wouldn't have been so worried about myself...this would never've happened…I can't believe…there's no way they can survive in there on their own...What if they…_

"Well Fox McCloud, it seems that you're quite lacking when it comes to the management of your crew."

Fox quickly broke out of his thoughts as he heard this voice echoing through. It was familiar, one that he had heard recently, and as soon as the sound of this voice penetrated his ears, he immediately identified the voice that now echoed within his mind. "It's you…the one behind all of this."

"You are quite perceptive my friend. Indeed, I am the one controlling all these animals, and if there was one thing that I can say with the utmost confidence, it is that your "friends" will not last in that room for long, I can assure you of that."

Fox shot a glance at a random part of the room, trying to pinpoint the voice, and replied, "Where are you?"

"Why, I'm right here. I've been waiting for such a long time, I doubted that you'd ever show your face here at all."

Fox stood and looked into a far corner of the room, where a broad shadow covered a large area of the wall and floor. As soon as he glanced in that direction, the cloaked figure emerged from within the shadow, walking slowly towards the vulpine. Fox quickly ran to Krystal's side, who nervously clasped onto the vulpines arm. Fox shot him an angry glance and responded with obvious anger, "I don't know what you are trying to get away with, but I know that as long as I'm alive, you'll never get away with this twisted plan of yours."

This seemed to bring obvious joy to the cloaked figure as he continued to make his way slowly towards the vulpine couple. "You bring up an interesting point my friend. You do serve as a constant bother to my plans while you are alive, both you and your team of foolish comrades. So you see, it makes perfect sense for me to end this before you can have the chance to stop me, before you realize what power you truly hold inside." The figure drew a large, curved sword from within his cloak, holding it a slight distance away from his body. "Come at me, show me what power you possess, Fox McCloud."

Fox held his blaster close to his face, ready to charge at the figure and fight for his life. Krystal looked over at him with great concern in her eyes, "Fox…you don't know what he is capable of, what if he…" Fox quickly cut her off and replied, "This isn't the time for doubt, I can end this entire thing with a few shots of my blaster. I can do this…trust me." Fox stared into her eyes with intense passion, "Trust me." Krystal's expression fell at this comment, becoming completely engrossed in the passionate look she had just received. She submitted to his undying will and could only nod in meek and concerned agreement.

"You are staling, I shall have my prey NOW!"

With those words, the masked figure rushed at the vulpine with blinding speed. Fox only had time to look over before he saw the large blade rushing towards with his body in a gray blur. He was only able to take a single step back before the flat of the creatures blade slammed into Fox's chest, at which point he was sent flying across the room into a surrounding wall. The impact caused bones all throughout the vulpines body to stretch and crack, creating a painful noise as he impacted the wall. Almost immediately after crushing into the wall, he fell facedown to the ground with an almost silent thud. He now laid silently on the metal floor near the surrounding wall, breathing with great difficulty.

Krystal, who had only blinked maybe once before this entire thing happened, soon saw Fox lying limply near the inner wall of the room. "FOX! No, what have you done with him?" She fell down to her knees, tears quickly forming in her eyes as she looked on at Fox's motionless body.

"No…I'm not going…to let that…ugh…" Fox, who's body was still filled with the most intense pain he had ever felt, tried to lift himself from the wall, which he eventually managed to accomplish after several seconds and a with great degree of difficulty.

The cloaked figure watched amusedly as the vulpine struggled to walk towards him. He let out a maniacal laugh and said, "Well, I never would expect anyone to survive an attack like that, I must say my friend, I am quite impressed. Sadly, there is something that you seem to have forgotten."

Fox looked up at the creature as he carefully rubbed the taste of running blood clear of his mouth and eyes. He also took several deep breaths as he finally managed to say, "The only…mistake I've made…was letting you…get this far."

The creature again let out another loud and malicious sounding laugh as he continued, "You are still trying to be the hero when the odds are so terribly against you? I must say that is a most admirable trait, but unfortunately for you, that heroism will gain you nothing. At your feet lies the only thing stopping me from what I have done to all the other animals on those pathetic planets. Look for yourself my friend, you will understand."

Fox hesitated as he walked, not trusting a word this creature said. But after a long pause and a few deep breaths, he looked down to the area where he had been knocked against the wall, and there at the base of the wall sat the shattered pieces of his personal M.C.D. system. Fox's eyes opened wide as he saw this, and after hearing yet another laugh from the cloaked figure, he immediately knew what he was about to experience would corrupt his entire being, something he had always feared from the day he had first learned of this evil way of manipulation.

The figure smirked as it quickly approached Fox's beaten and worn-out body. "This has been something I have been looking forward to for such a long time. The day when I could control the mind of my greatest adversary, Fox McCloud. I hope you are as excited as I am my friend, not that you have much of a say in the matter."

_No...how can I stop this from happening…it can't…_

Krystal watched on in horror as the cloaked figure swiftly grasped Fox's head in his large green hand. As much as Fox tried, he could not struggle free because of the extremely weakened state he found himself in. As Krystal observed the horrible scene, she noticed a strange red light began to flare from the body of the cloaked figure, slowly running down his arm into Fox's body. It was only a second after this had happened before the body of the cloaked figure suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving only the dilapidated body of Fox McCloud standing near the wall of the room. The red glow that had previously filled his body slowly receded. The previously limp head of the beaten vulpine suddenly sprang up sqarely on his shoulders, causing his now void looking eyes to stare directly at the frightened vixen. She tried to stand and approach him as she said nervously, "Fox, what has…he done to you…Fox?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ya, pretty much that's really gonna suck for the ol' Foxmeister. But with that Energy of Life stuff, he should be ok, right? I mean, after all Dwarven Vow #7 clearly states that, "Justice and love will always win." So heck, pretty much bet that he'll come out of this without a scratch…oh wait…well, whatever, I guess you'll find out later. Oh ya! And I'm on vacation this week…so don't expect any posts until next week, but expect one as soon as I get back, ok? Good, now that that's settled…

EDITOR'S NOTES: Let's just say that your not the best typist and you can't really spell or punctuate. Alright, but what if you countered this problem by typing out a whole bunch of words…let's say, about two paragraphs, does that make you look smarter? You decide.

"Hey everybody, It me ur fav editor Justin Alan Haibon (You know it's true) i am going to grace u with more of oh my god just min what is that again, Oh yaeh its editors notes well here i go, i still dont think u guy's realy read my notes well here i go,

The war has stated and can bill hold up or will his team die cuz he has no ground training and what of (what of? Pretty fancy wording for him I gotta admit) Fox,Krystal,Falco, and Katt will they make it, it looks kinda grim to me That is all i have to say about this one but befor i go hence these words 'MIND CONTROL IS A VERY DEASTING THING IT CAN HAPPEN TO ANYBODY MEYBE EVEN OUR HEROS WHO KNOWS' that is all i have left to say so every body if u want to know the rest of what is going happen the keep on reading to find out and tell ur friends about me and nick, nick is the one wrighting this not me i am just the editor (Thank you captain obvious) well good bye and thank u for taking the time to read my notes good bye for now my friends."

I know, I'm lucky to have such a smart and computer savvy editor…don't be too jealous…

MAIL CALL:

EG Legacy  
Good, good me like

_FoxMC: Cool review, it's so short I'd almost say I'd categorize it as a "cute" review. But seeing as how I am a man, I find myself unable to say those words and be totally serious, being a man, I am, clearly above saying such nonsensical words. So…groovy review!_

Ben Stylin  
I know this chapter is to set up the story but, boy, was it boring I just skipped through most of it.  
No, I never said I tired to light my damn face... hey, you know what, just forget I ever said anything about my face.  
Continue your story.

_FoxMC: Holy what the heck don't get mad at me for lighting your own face on fire Batman! I guess I can forget about it, it just kinda strikes me as humorous how you can come to the conclusion that catching one's face on fire will inspire you to write…oops, sorry, I'll like...shut up now._

Whinnie  
Oh, I love this story! It is one of the most coolest stories I've ever read. :)

_FoxMC: Most definitely! You have the most especially nice reviews, you can be most sure. Thank you for the most kind review. Most of all, that's all I have to say…mostly_

Black Phoenix  
This is the best damn fanfic I have ever read. You are a beast.

_FoxMC: …roar._

Tie  
Great chapter. This is my favorite story. I hope you make the next chapter soon. You have inspired me to write my own StarFox story.  
Keep updating

_FoxMC: Ya, I'm pretty cool like that...I guess. And in case anyone was wondering, my inspiration for this story was some story that I can't remember the title to or even the website...so ya..._

demonslayer206  
lylat wars? there's a new one. just played assult, it rocked, but the arwing's stunt system was slowed down too much. i would say more, but then i'd spoil the ending for all those that haven't played it. later

_FoxMC: Lylat wars is what Star Fox 64 was called in Europe. Nintendo didn't have the copyright to the name because some one already had purchased it. But they bought it from whoever, so it's cool._


	32. Assault on Katina PART 3

Chapter 28: Assault on Katina PART 3

Krystal watched on in horror as the cloaked figure swiftly grasped Fox's head in his large green hand. As much as Fox tried, he could not struggle free because of the extremely weakened state he found himself in. As Krystal observed the horrible scene, she noticed a strange red light began to flare from the body of the cloaked figure, slowly running down his arm into Fox's body. It was only a second after this had happened before the body of the cloaked figure suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving only the dilapidated body of Fox McCloud standing near the wall of the room. The red glow that had previously filled his body slowly receded. The previously limp head of the beaten vulpine suddenly sprang up squarely on his shoulders, causing his now void looking eyes to stare directly at the frightened vixen. She tried to stand and approach him as she said nervously, "Fox, what has…he done to you…Fox?"

…………

Fox found that his vision was severely blurred as he slowly opened them, feeling a painful aching sensation continuously surge throughout his entire body. He looked around his present surrounding, noticing that he was staring directly at Krystal. She sat on the ground staring up into his eyes with a look of terror that he had never before seen. She slowly stood up, never releasing her eyes from his and said desperately, "Fox...are you alright? Can you hear me Fox?"

_Krystal...I'm...wait...I'm not saying anything...did I suddenly go deaf or something? I said something but I didn't hear myself speaking...It's like I'm just talking to myself in my head._

Krystal hesitantly walked to Fox's side, tears now clearly forming in her eyes. She stood only inches away from him as she asked again in a quieter voice, "Fox, what has happened, what has he done to you...Fox?" The tears now flowed freely from her eyes as she leaned forward and threw her arms securely around Fox, her head resting solidly upon his shoulder. Fox could feel the warmth of her body as it was held against his own, and he could feel her shudder as her arms wrapped tightly against the back of his head. Fox motioned to embrace her in return, but as he tried to move his arms, he found that they refused to move, no matter how hard he tried.

_Krystal, I can hear you, but...something is wrong...No matter how hurt I am, I should still be able to at least make my muscles move where I want, but they don't...why? What's wrong with..._

_"Well my friend, it seems that you are finding yourself quite unable to make any actions on your own, what a hindrance I must say."_

_It's you...but how are you talking to me...what is happening? What have you done with my body?_

_"You are not aware of what has happened to yourself? Why it is quite simple my friend, this is what is known as mind control, I'm sure you've heard of it, yes? Now you see how it truly feels to be under my control, you see the power that I possess, which I must say, is far beyond yours Fox McCloud."_

_You...why are you doing this to me? Why do you continue to do this to others? If you are so powerful, why not just take that sword of yours and kill anyone that gets in your way?_

_"I've told you before only a few days previous my admirable adversary, it simply brings me far more satisfaction through the manipulation of others. You have no idea how pleasurable it can be when I can make those under my control do and say anything I want. For instance, this vixen here, crying against your shoulder. What would you say if I simply forced your body to attack her, or better yet, what if you killed her with your own hands?"_

_No...you can't..._

_"I'm quite sorry Fox McCloud, but as you will soon see, I can do anything I want with you, anything at all. Even force you to attack your "lover," shall I say." Oh, and by the way, I won't have you speaking to me while this is going on, I will silence you if I may._

_What are you..._

_Well, this truly is a wonderful thing isn't it my friend, now just relax and watch as I destroy this young Cerinian...or rather, watch as you destroy her for me._

Krystal pulled her head back from his shoulder and looked closely into his eyes. The look she received in return was haunting; the color of his eyes had seemed to change from a cheerful green, to an almost complete blurry red. His body was severely beaten, blood dripping from several places on his body, and his blood stained cloths were also completely shredded in several places, leaving much of his upper body exposed, but Krystal kept her steady and troubled gaze centered squarely on his dead looking eyes. She released one arm from around his head and gently wiped a few spots of blood that were scattered across his face, not really sure of what else she could do to help the seemingly unresponsive vulpine. She once again tried to speak, her voice slowly becoming lighter and lighter as her thoughts of what had just happened to him continued to run through her mind, "Fox, I don't know what has happened to you, but you must know that I am here for you. The scrolls that my Father assembled four years ago predicted that you and I would go on and save everyone from this evil, that everyone would live in peace...and...that you and I would be together...for all of time. Don't give up now Fox, you mustn't...Fox, please..."

Fox tried to speak out, but again, no words came out. Even worse, the words never even seemed to come to his mind. Before, he could at least think to himself, but after the cloaked figure had said that he would silence him, no words came to him at all. The only thing that remained was the feeling of pain that engulfed his body, now accompanied by the depressing sadness that he could not return any of Krystal's heartfelt affection that she was giving to his motionless body.

_"Now do you understand what it is like to have everything taken away from you my friend? Oh, excuse me, I forgot you are unable to converse at this moment...but this is all beside the point, let's see how you're little vixen friend reacts when I suddenly awaken your lifeless body. This should be quite entertaining I must say."_

Krystal quickly jumped a good distance back from the body as the vulpine's head unexpectedly twitched to life, the muzzle of his face donning a smirk of the likes Krystal had never seen upon his face. The vulpine opened his mouth, but the voice which emanated from it was not his own, "Foolish Cerinian girl, I have complete control over your friends body. But don't worry, he is still watching, conscious of every single movement that I make and every single word I say, but no matter what he tries, he cannot stop me from doing what is against his will, even if this is his body." He paused for a second as he readjusted to his newly acquired body and continued, "It's quite a complicated process my dear, but he will grow used to this helpless feeling as time passes. Now, shall we begin?"

(Outside the base)

_"Bill...Are you ok? What just happened down there." Bill smirked as he looked down into his small communicator that he held in his hand and replied, "We had a little resistance to knock down, but it looks like we're safe now. Have you heard anything from Fox yet?" The voice on the other end hesitated, but soon answered, "No, nothing. I've heard Panther whining about how the transport was poorly insulated and how much he wants to get back to the ship, but I haven't heard anything from McCloud or any of the others on his team..." She paused before continuing, "Do you think their ok Bill?" She waited for an answer, but none came. She asked again, "Bill? Are you still there? Answer me." Bill finally responded, "Sorry Ayme, but I have to go after them, I'll only be gone a little longer. I'll send some of the crew down here with me back to the ship, but I'm going to need most of them just in case something is in there that we don't know about. I won't be gone long."_

…………

Bill Gray, along with the majority of his forces simultaneously charged towards the large base that sat conspicuously in the midst of the red terrain of Katina. It had only been minutes after Bill and his squad of crewmembers had managed to eliminate a good majority of the animals that had been attacking them. After seeing how well his strategies worked, the canine was feeling pretty confident of himself and his team, so it took almost no time for him to decide to have the rest of his forces charge the base to attempt to assist Fox and his team. Now knowing that Fox had not reported back to the Ladekahn, he got the feeling that they had either walked into some sort of trap, or worse. Bill had to block out these feeling however, knowing that such emotions can only lead to rash and sometimes foolish decisions. If he could keep his emotions in check as he had during their last fight with the mind controlled animals, he and his forces would have a much better chance of pulling Fox and his team out of the base safely.

"Well, Mr. Gray, it seems that you managed to hold up your end of this mission. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same about our friends." Bill's attention quickly shifted towards a corner of the base where a black panther slowly walked out from behind the large shadow that settled there. Bill let off a relieved smirk as he saw his crewmembers face. Bill, along with the crew that had been following him, slowly approached the feline and said, "Panther? What are you doing out here? Last I heard, you we sitting in that transport complaining about the heat." Lieutenant Caroso gave an un-amused nod and replied, "Precisely, and besides that, I found it quite lonely without the presence of that peculiar vixen. You must understand my plight, and now that I've learned that they have not yet emerged from this base, I've become quite worried, and so instead of baking inside that dreadful transport, I figured that I could make myself far more useful by attempting to discover exactly what has happened to those four." Bill gave him a questioning look and replied, "So...did you find anything?" The black panther nodded, still showing very little emotion, and answered, "If you are asking if I have found anything pertaining to the Star Fox team, I have nothing to report. But on the other hand, I have managed to find an open entry point into the base, which, by my best guess, is where our friends got in from." Bill's ears perked up as he heard this, "You know how to get in? Then what are we standing around talking for? Let's go!" Panther smirked as he heard his captain's eager words and replied, "I can't agree more, I couldn't bear the thought of losing my precious Krystal."

(Inside the base)

Katt and Falco both stopped abruptly as the door that Fox and Krystal had just passed through violently closed in front of them, leaving them trapped in the room that was now full of mind controlled animals. For a second they stood still, staring straight into the cold metal of the door, quickly understanding what they would now be faced with, and knowing as well that the odds of what they were now faced with were nearly insurmountable. Katt quickly broke from her stare and beat her fist into the door while yelling for help, hoping that either Fox or Krystal would hear and open the door for them, but she heard nothing in return. Falco shook his head as he turned to face the slowly advancing animals, "That's not gonna help us right now Katt, that door must be a foot thick, they can't hear you, and even if they could, I doubt they could open the door. Someone set us up, and I don't think they're gonna let that door open back up any time soon." Katt nodded, still feeling like if she had more time she could find a way to open the door, and replied with a worried look, "So what are we supposed to do? There's no way we can fight them all off." Falco shook his head as he un-holstered his blaster, "If you plan on living to see another day, you might as well give it a shot. At least, I'm not planning to die in here, but if you're just gonna sit over there, make sure you don't get in my way, alright?" Katt fully turned from the door and un-holstered her blaster as well, "You don't think I'd let you have all the fun, do you?" Falco smirked as he fired the first shot, nailing one of the animals squarely in the chest, "No, but I plan on taking it."

The mind controlled creatures in the room were slowly advancing towards the pair of trapped animals, giving Falco and Katt only a few seconds to think of a plan, which was more than enough for Falco, who never gave much thought to situations like this anyway. He quickly jumped into the corner of the room closest to him, which gave him a few good feet of space between the animals and himself. From this spot, he was able to easily pick off dozens of animals with almost no effort, but he soon found himself surrounded by the gradually advancing creatures. Falco seemed unfazed however, merely continuing to blast spaces into his adversaries, which was doing little good in itself due to the fact that more and more animals continued to filter into the room.

Katt remained in her spot next to the door noticing that the majority of the animals were attacking the cornered avian instead of herself, giving her more time to think of a plan instead of just rushing off and doing something stupid. She carefully scanned the room, noticing that not unlike the other rooms of this base, this one was nearly empty of anything besides themselves and the mind controlled creatures that now filled the room. The only thing she could see in the room were the few suspended lights that each hung from the ceiling by a small cable. The lights themselves were quite large, and the cables that supported them appeared to be worn-out and weak, which took Katt no time to notice. She quickly checked the position of the light above the floor of the room and carefully aimed her blaster at the ceiling. Soon after she had pulled the trigger, a cable that had previously held one of the lights to the ceiling snapped in half, causing the large hanging light to fall to the ground. Before the animals that stood underneath could realize it, the massive object fell on top of them, taking out a large portion of their ranks, while at the same time giving Falco a moment for a quick breather.

He blasted a few animals out of his way as he returned to the door where Katt was sitting. She smirked and commented, "You see how much better it works when you think things through?" Falco shook his head and he let out sporadic shots from his blaster, "It doesn't matter, you do what you thinks best, and I'll do what I thinks best. Either way, doesn't look like we're making much ground. More of there guys keep coming as I knock em' down. They just keep coming." Katt raised an eyebrow as she replied, "You knock em' down? If I'm right, you wouldn't be standing over here if I wouldn'tve shot that light down from the ceiling." Falco quickly turned his attention from the slowly advancing creatures and responded, "Are you kidding me? These guys couldn't corner me in their dreams. Maybe you should be a little more worried about yourself." Katt quickly replied with a slight amount of frustration in her voice, "Me? I'm not the one making stupid decisions. At least I have the sense to think before I run into a corner like…"

Katt was quickly forced to cut herself off as she noticed something flying over Falco's shoulder; she managed to let out only a short scream before the object hit her directly on the bridge of her neck. She fell back as the object provided the glancing blow and landed on her side, now holding her new wound in an attempt to block out the great amount of pain that now surged through her.

It seemed to have only happened in the blink of an eye, before Falco knew what had happened, he saw that Katt was now lying on the ground bleeding slightly from the area around her shoulder. It wasn't long after she hit the floor that the object that had been thrown at her hit the metal door and fell to the ground as well. It was a large club adorned with metal shards that were imbedded into the top of the primitive weapon, not unlike the one that Fox had to fight against back on Kaltar.

Falco hesitated as he saw her lying limply on the floor, hearing her make slight groaning noises as the gash the club had opened up began to bleed down her arm and chest. This hesitation didn't last long however, he quickly turned from Katt and said back to her as he fired upon the animals, "See what I'm talking about? Just hang on a second and I'll finish these guys up."

With a good amount of effort, Katt rose from the ground onto her hands and knees and crawled towards the closed metal door that sat behind her. Once she reached it, she fell back against it facing Falco. She watched as he fought, watched as he picked off animal after animal with ease, but this was not what her thoughts were focused on at that moment…

_Falco…you really don't care…do you? You see my lying here...bleeding and hurting, and you do nothing to help, you just keep to yourself and forget that I'm even here...Is this…how you truly feel? There isn't...anything left...is there? ...Why?_

Katt could only continue to watch as the animals that continued to fill the room, slowly backing Falco against the wall next to the closed door. No matter how much Falco resisted and killed, more seemed to take their place, impeding any progress that the avian was making. It was not long before the creatures had once again had completely surrounded Falco against the wall. He still let out a fury of blaster fire into the crowd, but little good came of it. Even Falco began to see the hopelessness of the situation, slowly withdrawing his blaster and placing it back in its holster, "I guess this is it, I hope McCloud and his girlfriend end up better than this…" He glanced over at Katt, who sat motionlessly against the metal door, and saw her still grimacing in pain. He closed his eyes hard and let out a sigh, lowering his head as he did so.

_Sorry Katt...Sorry it had to end like this. But at least we died fighting…right?_

Suddenly, the sound of heavy blaster fire erupted from one of the open doorways. Falco's eyes quickly jerked open as he heard this noise and he did a quick scan of the room. The creatures closest to him seemed to have stopped in place and were facing in the opposite direction. From the doorway on Falco's right, he saw a barrage of blaster fire fly through the open door. As the crowd of animals that stood at that doorway rapidly thinned, a new group of animals entered into the room, and with great yet concealed relief, Falco immediately recognized this new group.

Bill, along with Panther and the rest of his crewmembers, rushed into the room, swiftly decimating all the mind controlled animals that still remained in the room. Bill noticed Falco in the far corner of the room and screamed over the constant noise of blaster fire, "Good to see you again. Things get a little out of hand here?" Falco shook his head as he once again revealed his blaster and joined the fight, "Not really what I'd call 'out of hand,' but it was gettin' to be a little complicated." Bill smirked in reply as he, along with the rest of his team, wiped out the remaining creatures in the room. It took quite a while to take care of every single mind controlled animal, but soon their ranks faded and not long after, no more were to be seen infesting the room, only the hundreds that laid dead on the ground remained within the room's walls.

When the fighting finally settled, Bill ran over to his old Academy friend and said, "You know how to get yourself into trouble, don't you? You were always good at that." Falco seemed slightly less amused at the time, ignoring Bill's lighthearted comment and pointing his face towards the still closed door, "McCloud's trapped behind that door. We need to get that door open." Bill quickly lost his smirk as he looked over to the door, noticing the bleeding feline that was leaned against it, "Katt? What happened to her? She's bleeding pretty bad." Falco shrugged his shoulders and replied, "She got hit by that metal-tipped club over there, hit her in the shoulder I think." Bill nodded as he kneeled at her side, removing her motionless hand and commenting, "It looks pretty deep Falco, we'll have to treat this right away." The canine motioned for a specific crewmember and he quickly ran over to his captain, holding a small white case in his hands. Bill removed a few bandages and other items from the case and soon went to work on Katt's shoulder. Falco commented impatiently, "She'll be fine Bill, in case you didn't hear, Fox is trapped behind that door, judging by the rest of this place, he might have got ambushed like we did just a minute ago." Bill shook his head, "Fox can take care of himself, besides, I'd think you'd be a little more worried about Katt…I mean, I thought you two were…" Falco shook his head and replied with a hint of anger, "Well, if you're going to make me wait, you better hurry it up. I don't like the idea of leaving Fox by himself in here."

(Behind the locked door)

"Fox? Is that you?" The worried and confused vixen slowly backed farther away from the body of Fox McCloud, feeling unsure about what had just happened. Fox laughed and commented in a deep voice, "I've already explained this to you. You're friend no longer has any control over his actions. I am in complete control now, and there is nothing he can do to stop me." Krystal gave him a hard stare and replied, "You are wrong, Fox would never give up. He would…" Krystal cut herself off as Fox laughed again in a slightly more amused tone, "My dear, it is not a matter of whether he gives up or not, he simply cannot take any action of his own. No matter how strong one's will is, it will fail every time, my power is not one that can be overcome by mere willpower." Krystal shook her head as she heard these words, responding in a desperate sounding voice, "No…that's not true. Fox will find a way to stop you…somehow, he will." Fox let off a malicious looking smile as he replied, "I see. Well, if your friend is as strong as you claim, let's see if he can prevent himself from this." Krystal hesitated as she heard this, not exactly sure of what he meant, but quickly understood when Fox revealed the long, curved sword the cloaked figure had wielded only minutes before.

Krystal had reacted with great speed as Fox charged towards her, narrowly dodging the giant blade as it rushed past her body. Fox smirked as he ran at her a second and third time, each of which Krystal managed to dodge with slight difficulty. Fox suddenly stopped and spoke again, "You see? Would you think that your friend Fox McCloud would attack you in such a fashion? Or is it really true that I have taken over his entire being. His body and thoughts are completely under my control, and there is nothing he can do to stop me. Do you now believe me my dear?" Krystal shook her head as she motioned for her blaster, but she quickly stopped. This seemed to bring Fox the greatest joy of all. The laugh that followed could have brought the walls down over the two animals. He looked over at her and commented, "I see you have realized the true advantage to my taking over Fox McCloud's body. No one would want to be responsible for the death of the most famous mercenary in the galaxy. Especially you my dear, the one who shares something with this body that no one else does. How could you bring yourself to destroy the one you love so dearly?" Krystal hesitated once again, finding the truth in his words. Fox continued, "It's quite a perfect plan, even if I do say so myself. Now that the pleasantries are aside, I will have to carry out my duty to destroy the last remaining Cerinian from the universe."

Krystal's attention was quickly diverted from her thoughts to the quickly approaching figure of Fox's body. She swiftly evaded the first blow and jumped a short distance away to regain her breath. Fox quickly took the chance and charged at the vixen again, this time utilizing the short claws that sat at the end of the vulpine's fingers. Krystal was caught slightly off guard and Fox's claws slashed straight across the chest of the vixen, ripping off several pieces of her uniform in that area. Fox's body suddenly stopped, his eyes staring intently into the now slightly exposed area of her chest. He smirked as he commented, "Fox's eyes seem to be wondering off a bit, don't they? I suppose even the savior of Lylat is not exempt from these lustful feelings, don't you agree my dear?" Krystal held her hand over he chest, feeling a small amount of blood dripping from it, and replied in an angry voice, "It's not Fox, it's you…Fox would never do something as dishonorable as this." Fox only smiled in return, "Well then, how about this?" Before Krystal had time to react, Fox rammed his shoulder into the vixen, sending her flying against one of the outer walls of the room. She fell the ground with a painful crash and quickly leaned her body against the wall, trying to regain balance on her feet, but failed on several quick attempts to stand, finding herself to weak to do anything at that point. All she could do at this point was watch as Fox's body slowly moved towards her.

Fox continued to draw himself closer to her until he was only standing a few inches away. When he reached this point, he held the cloaked figure's sword in front of his body and donned the same evil looking grin that Krystal had seen all to often. "I suppose Fox McCloud will be coming to the rescue soon? If he is, he may want to hurry, because I'm done having my fun. It's time for me to finish this." Krystal watched in fear as Fox slowly raise the curved blade above his head, preparing to make the final blow. She quickly realized that there was nothing that she could do to stop him, so she closed her eyes and called out to him, the one she had depended on for these last few days, the one that was about to be forced to kill her, the one she loved…

_Fox, where are you...? I know you are inside that body somewhere, you must...you have to find a way to stop this. If both of us are defeated...no one...no one will be able to fulfill the prophesy...Fox, can you hear me...? Please Fox…_

"…Krystal!"

The young vixens eyes snapped open as she heard this voice. It was him. She slowly turned her attention to his body, immediately noticing that the sword had not moved an inch closer to her. The muscles in Fox's arms were struggling hard to bring the sword down towards Krystal, but he was making no ground. Fox looked up at his arms, stunned at what was happening, "What is this? Why can I not move my arms? And that voice…could it be…No, that's impossible, I have complete control over him, how can this…" Suddenly in mid-speech, the voice of the vulpines body changed from a deep and threatening tone to the one that Krystal was accustomed to hearing.

"Krystal, I can't hold him off forever, you have to shoot me! It's the only way to stop him from killing you!"

Krystal was taken aback by the fact that he was suddenly able to speak once again, which immediately brought tears to her eyes. She shook her head violently and responded, "No, I can't do that Fox, there has to be some other way. I don't want to...I won't."

Fox quickly responded his mind controlled body seemed to be slowly regaining control, made clear by the blade which was gradually making it's way closer to Krystal, "I don't think there is anything else we can do Krystal. You have to do this, it's the only way we can stop this guy."

Krystal shook her head once again, and with tears now flowing down her face, she replied, "There has to be…Fox, I don't want to risk taking your life…I can't do it."

Fox responded quickly as he felt his control over his body and voice rapidly fading, "You have to do this. Do it for me. Do it for the good of everyone who is counting on us to complete this mission. Besides, the scroll says that…we'll be fine in the end, there's…no way we can lose…Trust…me…"

Fox's body faltered as it regained control over its owner and Fox's arms fell to his side. His face was filled with surprise as he said, "How did he manage to do that? No one should be able to break free from mind control…No one is strong enough to stop me…not even the great…Fox McCloud."

Krystal on the other hand quickly made up her mind about what she had to do. Fox had made a request, a difficult one at that, but Krystal realized that what he had said in that short time was true. If the scroll was true, there was no chance that Fox would leave her. It may bring him to the edge, and it may bring her great pain to carry this solution out, but she knew that it truly was the only way. She trusted his words, and she knew she would not fail him.

Krystal slowly reached for her blaster, even though she knew it was the only way, it still hurt her to have to be the one to stop him in such a crude manner. Fox's body seemed to have recovered from it's momentary shock as it raised the sword to it's side, "You actually believe Fox McCloud's word? You think that he can truly survive if you do what he says. My dear, surely you are not as foolish as that." Krystal pulled the blaster from its holster that sat on her thigh. She paused as she pointed the barrel of the blaster towards Fox, "I trust Fox's decision…I've always trusted him, and I don't intend to stop now, especially after all the pain you have caused him." He smirked and let out a short laugh, "Well then, we'll just have to see about that my dear. Now then, let's see if you truly do believe in him so greatly."

With those words, Fox's body charged towards Krystal with an aggressive scream, his sword poised for an attack at his side. Krystal saw she had little time to react; she leveled her blaster, and with thousands of different thoughts of what really would happen as a result of this one action, pulled down on the trigger.

Time seemed to slow as soon as she did this. The blast that Krystal had just unleashed quickly traveled in the vulpines direction, heading directly towards him. Just as the blast was about to hit him, a dim red glow surrounded Fox's body, which quickly dissipated soon after. When it did, Krystal noticed a feint light departing from Fox's body. This light seemed to be more than that however, it took the shape of a body, and a dark cloak did not cover this figure. This glowing figure had a green outline, with rough looking skin. Krystal looked up into the figures eyes as it seemed to slowly fade away, the red piercing color and the aggressive look on his face gave him away. Krystal immediately realized this strange figure, one that she had just recently fought against, not only in this base, but on a planet that she held close to her heart.

Krystal's attention was quickly removed from this figure as Fox's body came to a complete stop as the fire from the blaster penetrated into his exposed chest. Blood spurted from the point of impact and the body of Fox McCloud fell limply to the ground only a few feet in front of Krystal. She quickly dropped her blaster as she saw this, and made her way as swiftly as she could to Fox's side. She gently rolled him onto his back, which she quickly regretted, for the sight of the blaster wound that she had dealt was bleeding heavily, already covering the fur on his chest with a dark shade of red. The tears that had been absent for only a matter of seconds had now returned, stronger than before. She placed a hand on his face, feeling the warmth of his body quickly leaving him.

"…Krystal…"

The vixen quickly noticed the slightly opened eyes of Fox McCloud as he lay limply upon the ground, taking great effort to say even that one word. He grimaced at the pain he was now experiencing, but pushed though and continued, "Krystal…you did it…you stopped him." Krystal gave a worried smile as she gently brushed the hair on the vulpines face, "Fox, you really mustn't…" She hesitated as her tears chocked her words, but once she was once again ready to speak, she noticed Fox's head fall quietly to the side, his breaths becoming more and more difficult with each passing second.

The emotions running through Krystal's mind at this point was more that anything she had ever experienced, the thoughts of him laying on the ground, his health quickly fading, it seemed to be too much for her. She quickly made an effort to cast aside these feelings however as she removed her hands from his cold face and placed both of them squarely on his chest in an attempt to call upon the Energy of Life to heal him. She tried several time, but her thoughts were hindered by her worried feelings for the dying vulpine. She was forced to give up after only a short time, finding that she would not be able to use her power effectively, she could only sit and watch through heavily blurred eyes as the life of Fox McCloud slowly faded in front of her.

"Fox! Oh man, what happened in here?" Falco, followed by the rest of the animals that had been fighting off the mind controlled animals ran through the now open doorway to see Fox and Krystal on the floor. They all rushed to their side, each feeling quite uneasy as they looked on the heavily beaten body of Fox McCloud. Bill quickly knelt down next to his old friend's side, taking his pulse and checking for other vital signs. He finished shortly after and announced to the surrounding animals, "He's hangin' in there, but he's not gonna last much longer if he doesn't get some serious treatment soon. We'll have to send him back to Corneria so he can get treated in a real hospital." Krystal looked up at Bill through her still watery eyes and asked with a wavering voice, "Will he be…alright?" Bill lowered his head and replied, "Sorry, but I can't say for sure, but…this doesn't look good." Soon after he said this, several animals walked approached Fox with a large stretcher, and carefully placed the limp body of Fox McCloud onto its white surface. Bill continued, "Alright, take him as fast as you can back to the Ladekahn IV and stop the bleeding. After you do that, you can take one of the transports to Corneria." The animals nodded and carefully sprinted off with the body of Fox McCloud in tow. Krystal watched with great hesitance as they carried his body out of sight.

Katt, who now had a good-sized bandage wrapped around her neck, kneeled down next to the sobbing form of Krystal. She placed a friendly hand on her back and said, "It's alright, McCloud will make it through, he's pretty stubborn like that." Krystal looked up at the pink feline and broke a small smile, trying to make it seem that she truly believed her words, "Yes…he will make it…I know he will."

_Fox...don't leave me..._

(Onboard the Ladekahn IV)

"5 seconds until detonation. 4…3…2…1." The crew of both teams watched as a massive explosion shattered the base that sat on the surface of Katina. The blast covered more than a mile of area, and when it settled, the base that had once been in control of the entire planet was no longer.

Bill shook his head as he looked on, commenting in a quiet and solemn voice, "Well, this mission is complete. But…was it really worth it? So many innocent deaths, all because of one base. Mind control is more devastating that I had once thought…" The entire bridge was silent, each animal quietly acknowledging the canine's words. Falco, who stood next to the captain of the Ladekahn IV, asked quietly, "So any word on McCloud?" Bill shook his head as he responded, "He's hanging on, but not by much. We did manage to stop most of the bleeding, but he's already lost so much, I'm amazed he was still alive when he left on the transport." Falco nodded and remained silent. Katt however approached after hearing this and commented, "And you think you feel bad because all this happened. Just think…what it would be like to be her." Katt motioned with her head to a figure, which stood a good distance away from the rest of the animals. Bill nodded and replied quietly, "This I going to be a tough time for her…after being the one to have caused that injury…to be the one to bring the one you love so close to death…I hope she'll be ok." Katt nodded as she turned to face the lonely vixen, "Ya…"

Krystal could almost feel all the eyes on the bridge turn and look at her at that moment, but it was a feeling she could easily disregard. The thoughts of what had just happened haunted her, that single moment where the blaster hit him in the chest repeating over and over in her mind. Her eyes began to tear up again. She was now separated from her greatest asset, for now, it was only physical separation, but if he were to pass on during these next few days, it would be more than that. She continued to stare blankly out the bridge window, her eyes continuing to fill with tears.

* * *

"There is another, chosen by destiny, to find the hero of life. Like the hero himself, she is bound by fate to save the planet. Together, they will reunite, not only Cerinia, but also the entire galaxy, and they will remain together for all of time."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Jeez, I don't know what to say. I'll just say that I'm gonna be pretty busy now that Golf season has started so I guess I won't be posting quite as fast…but you probably don't care. Anyway, let's get this over with so you can keep crying. 

EDITOR'S NOTES: Speaking of crying…

"Yo everybody this is me again Justin Alan Haibon and i am going to bore u with more editors notes and see was i not right did i not just u guys that nick had something big pland see i did i told u so hahaha sry if u did not pay any mind to me

if u want to find out the keep on reading the story wich i might add is written by a very good aruther am i right well bye for now and enjoy the read of the story"

Yay…I hope you enjoyed that, you have no idea how much this child pours his heart and soul into writing this…well, I don't really know either…

MAIL CALL

Whinnie  
Aww... poor Fox. :( Oh, well. I can't wait to see what happens next.:D

_FoxMC: Well, you see what happens next. I hope that whole thing came off at least marginally sad…I mean, it seemed sad to me. _

Tie  
Cool chapter. I wonder, who was that guy in the dark cloak was? I hope Fox stops him. I think its really cool that you update your chapters so fast.

_FoxMC: I gave you lots of hints in some chapters, and this one especially, so if you don't know, I guess that's just unfortunate_

Ben Stylin  
oh, much better than the previuos chapter  
much (CENCORED) better

_FoxMC: You got some kinda mouth on you kid. I'd tone it back if I were you, because this story is rated T…ya, don't know why they changed it all of a sudden, but there ya have it, can't have words like that in such an innocent story like this…well, whatever…_

Warhound  
THAT is a a story, must have more chapters

_FoxMC: Ok, here's one more._

demonslayer206  
hey. read the chapter and i thought it wasn't all too bad. but fox being supposedly controlled now...  
u have a plan, i know. i'll jsut wait for part three

_FoxMC: Yep, I have a plan, but I guess that's pretty standard when you're writing a story…go figure._

deathscall  
i got just two things to say, hurry up and finish this so i can continues enjoying this story, and, that if you don't i'll somehow beat you with Editorman

_FoxMC: I don't want to be beaten by Editorman, and I don't think he'd let you either. He'd typo you to death…_


	33. Trial by Friendship

Chapter 29: Trial by Friendship

Darkness slowly began to fill the Ladekahn IV as the sun slowly set behind the floating planet of Katina. It was not long after before all but only very few animals had returned to their rooms for the night. There was an innate silence that filled the large ship shortly after this happened. Nothing moved, there were no sounds except for the occasional beeping of a computer, but besides these subtleties, there was nothing that stirred on the Special Forces Cruiser. Normally, these conditions would provide an ideal setting for the night as everyone tried to fall asleep, but this night was different. This night, almost every single animal had the same exact thought on their mind.

(In Bill's room)

The gray canine stopped as he now found himself in the sanctity of his own room. He let out a worried sigh and quietly began the short walk over to his bed, onto which he gently eased his back. He let out another sigh as he stared blankly up at the ceiling, wondering what would become of his old Academy buddy. He couldn't help but think that it was somehow his fault, that maybe it was his fault for sending him and his team on this mission at all.

_Why did I let them go by themselves, I should have known that there would be something waiting inside that base, so why didn't I predict it? If I would have given a few of my men to go with them, this whole thing might not have happened and Fox would still be here...but it's too late to change anything now. He's off to some hospital and I have no idea what's going to happen to him...If I were half the leader he was, I could've stopped this for happening. So much for the Academy teaching me how to lead...I'm a pilot, how did I..._

Bill quickly cut himself off as a door that sat a short distance off from his bed slowly opened, causing a small ray of light to penetrate into the room. The beam of luminosity was broken in a single place where a short and slender figure blocked the light from exiting the room. This figure quickly and quietly closed the door, once again leaving Bill in the dark, but it wasn't long before the figure that had just shown itself slowly walked over towards the bed and turned on the small lamp that sat just beside it on a small end table. This light threw only a small amount of light throughout the room, but it was enough for the two figures that now silently sat thigh to thigh on the edge of the bed.

The young female canine placed a friendly hand on the back of the slightly distraught canine that sat next to her. He flashed a weak smile up at her as he hand gently moved across his back, but he quickly returned his head to it's lowered position. Ayme leaned her head into Bill's muzzle as she said apologetically, "It'll be alright Bill. Fox can make it through this." Bill remained still as he heard these words, but responded shortly after with little emotion, "It's easy to say that, but is that really true? Did you see that wound? He had a hole in his chest Ayme…that's not something that you can just walk off…" She quickly responded by slowly rocking her head against the side of his, replying, "But he's in really good care. The Cornerian hospitals are some of the best in the galaxy, and since Fox is so well known, he'll be treated as soon as he gets there. He has to get better, you just have to have a little faith Bill." The gray canine slowly raised his head, which caused Ayme to release her head from his, and commented solemnly, "Faith is a tough thing Ayme. It's a lot easier to trust yourself in tough situations, but now, there is nothing I can do to help Fox, it's out of my hands now. I just wish there was something I could do to help…" Ayme nodded and replied, "I know you want to help, and you may not like not having any control over the situation that he's in, but you have to believe that he can make it through. I'm sure if you were in the same situation, Fox would do the same, right?" Bill nodded hesitantly with a sigh as he realized the truth in Ayme's words. He looked over at her with a weak smile and replied quietly, "You're right Ayme…thanks." She smiled back as she tenderly wrapped her arms around his body, "It's alright Bill, Fox will make it through this…I know he will."

(Star Fox dormitory)

"This just in! We have quite possibly the most disturbing news since the threat of Andross' plot to take over the Lylat system eight years ago…"

Falco sat quietly on the couch in the middle of the large, circular room as he stared into the light of the large television, which was the only source of light for their room at that time. Katt was watching as well, but from the railing of the outer circle away from the blue avian. They both watched intently as the reporter looked nervously into the camera, himself looking obviously disturbed by this news, despite the efforts he made to remain professional during his news report.

"This is Jason Griffith here for the CBN, reporting live from outside the Cornerian Hospital. It was only a few minutes ago that we received confirmed reports that the famous mercenary Fox McCloud, who had until currently been working on a highly important mission for General Pepper, has been seriously injured during the course of this very mission. We have managed to gather a few images of amateur recordings of the craft that Fox McCloud was transported in and another, which shows him being taken into the Cornerian Hospital."

The first recording began to play, which showed one of Bill's transports landing almost in the middle of the street just outside the hospital. As soon as it landed, a few of Bill's men emerged from the transport and carried Fox out on a rolling stretcher. Fox himself looked alright, mostly because of the large bandage that covered almost his entire upper body. He looked unconscious lying upon the stretcher as Bill's crewmembers quickly wheeled him away from the transport. This tape abruptly cut away and revealed a second recording which showed the same few members of Bill team running through the doors of the Cornerian Hospital with Fox in tow. Soon after the doors closed, a crowd quickly amassed around the entrance, which was now blocked of by a few security guards. This recording quickly ended and the image returned to that of the reporter.

"We have no official words as to his exact injury, but as you can see from these recordings, Fox McCloud seems to have taken an injury to the chest, which may prove difficult for the doctors here at the Cornerian Hospital to heal, but we here at the studio are all wishing our hero and his doctors the best of luck."

Falco quickly turned off the TV as this report was over, letting out a tired yawn as he did so. He stood up and said more to himself than anything, "Well, if he got to the hospital alive, he won't have any problems. Guess I'll turn in since there's nothing else to do around here…" As Falco began to make his way towards his bed, he heard a voice speaking from behind him, "Did I just hear you say that Fox will be alright?" Falco nodded indifferently at the surprised sounding voice and replied, "Ya, he's at the hospital so he'll probably be ok in a few days." The voice hesitated as it heard these words, slowly moving from its spot to a place just in front of the avian. The pink feline looked at him with a hint of frustration and responded, "Are you serious? He took a blaster shot to the chest, it's a miracle he's stayed alive this long, and you think just cause he's got a few doctors with him means he's instantly cured?" He sighed and lowered his head as he replied, "What, you don't think he'll be fine? Fox has gotten through worse than this." Katt responded now more out of anger instead of frustration, "Do you even care? Even someone like you should be showing a little more concern for him." Falco gave her a slightly confused glance as he commented, "What are you talking about, I don't have to be worried because there's nothing to be worried about. Fox knows he can't die now, he'll get through." Katt hesitated as she allowed him to walk past, only watching out of the corner of her eye as he passed.

She soon turned after him and said, "Do you care about anything at all?" Falco hesitated, making it seem like he was taken by her words, but sarcastically replied shortly after, "Sure, there's food, money, my Arwing…" Katt replied while placing her arms across her chest, "So pretty much anything that you benefit from, right?" Falco hesitated again and replied flatly, "Ya, pretty much." Katt rolled her eyes and dropped her hands quickly to her side as she replied, "Oh my god, you are the most pathetic creature I have ever seen…" At this, Falco shrugged his shoulders and responded in a perplexed tone, "What are you talking about?" Katt leaned forward slightly, along with the lowering of her tone, "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because your leader is dying in some hospital and you don't give a rip, or maybe it's your constantly negative attitude. I don't even see why Fox keeps you around with him." Falco gave a slight chuckle at this comment as he observed, "Is the reason your gettin' so ticked off at me because I didn't stop fighting to help you back on Katina?" Katt hesitated as she heard this, but quickly replied in an ignorant manner, "Why would I even care about that? I can take care of myself just fine, I don't need help from animals like you." Falco nodded at her comment and continued on his way towards his bed, "Fine, then we can just drop this subject so we can all get along, alright?" Katt quickly turned her back to the avian as she began her walk to the opposite side of the room where her bed sat, "Whatever will keep you quiet is fine with me."

Falco hesitated as he heard these words and shook his head, but quickly disregarded the feeling and crawled into bed. As he laid on his back, he looked blankly up into the dark ceiling that sat above him, giving a few thoughts he had time to make themselves clear.

_Man, Katt sure was touchy about the whole Fox subject, I wonder why she's so defensive about him all of a sudden…if I didn't know any better, I think she's starting to like McCloud…but what in the heck is she doing that for? Can't she see that he already has Krystal to deal with? I guess if she's that desperate she'll take anything she can find, but at least she seems to have gotten off my case. I can finally start to see this thing die between us, which is great, saves me a lot of worry. Seriously, it's way to much work to have to put up with her, at least now I can move on. All we have to do now is wait for McCloud to get out of the hospital and we can get going on this mission. That better be soon, I'd love to get off this thing and back to the Great Fox_.

(In the dormitory sector)

Quiet and darkness were to only things present at this time of night, giving the ship a new sense of peace that had not been held for the entire day. The dormitory sector seemed to be one of the better examples of the ship's newly acquired serenity, with it's many fountains continuing to create their soft sounding splashes and a few ground lights that beautifully and gently lit up every one of the exotic plants that sat in this area. Generally, anyone who passed through this area would be amazed at the calming effects that this area created, but the one and only creature that now sat in this area had far to many things on her mind to take heed of any of these things, her mind being completely taken on that one subject that she could not forget.

_Fox..._

The lonely cerulean-colored vixen sat alone in the large room on one of the benches that she had visited during the previous night. The night were Fox was still with her, still smiling at her. It was only one night before that on that very bench that she had leaned contently in the arms of the very vulpine that was now miles away from her, all because of that single moment, and the decision she made during that split-second, a choice that may keep this feeling of separation with her for the rest of her life. She looked longingly into the gently rippling fountain that sat among the circle of benches in this area, letting her numerous thoughts drift within her mind.

_Why did this have to happen? I'm sure I could have stopped this all from happening somehow, but that creature…he's far more powerful than I had at first imagined. But why would he want to do this to us, why would he seek to destroy us so fervently, what is his motivation? What would cause him to do something like this…not just to Fox, but to all animals in this universe? It's such a cruel treatment…but Fox was able to break it, not even he could hold Fox back from telling me…telling me to take that extreme course of action. It did just as Fox said it would, it stopped him from killing myself, but…I wonder if he ever realized what harm could come to his own self…Only a truly heroic and self-sacrificing animal like him would allow this to happen to protect me…to protect everyone…_

_"…You are the last hopes for Cerinia and the universe, you must not give up, even when you are defeated..."_

_It seems like so long ago since I shared that vision with Fox, my mother told me…told us those very words. Even when we are defeated, we cannot give up…as much as I want to believe those words, how can I know that they are true? How can I be sure that the scrolls can guarantee our safety through these travels? There are so many questions, but so few answers…The only thing I can do for Fox now is wish for his well-being…if he were to pass on now…I don't know what I would do…_

Krystal broke from her thoughts as a tear rolled down her cheek, giving her a slight chill as it slowly skimmed through the fur on her face. She stood up from the bench and scanned the area around her, noticing all the beauty that surrounded her. But as she saw these things, she quickly realized that it was difficult for her to see the same beauty in these plants as she had a day previous when Fox was still by her side. It was almost like everything around her seemed to take a darker and more negative attitude. She let out a tired sigh as she walked away from the gentle water of the fountain, hoping that she may find some relief in the comfort of the bed that awaited her in the dorm room. Before she left this large and peaceful room, she took one last look over her shoulder back to the fountain she had just been staring into before taking one final sigh and turning to leave.

_Be strong Fox…you must not give up…please come back to me, Fox McCloud._

(The next morning, bridge of the Ladekahn IV)

Bill Gray sat on in his captain's chair, which was positioned almost in the exact center of the large bridge, and let his eyes wonder beyond the window that stood directly in front of him. He was the only person on the bridge at that time, generally this area of the ship would be filled with busy animals, but after yesterday, Bill decided that it would be best if his crew was allowed to sleep in, hoping that it would help them recover from the fighting they had experienced. But that was only one reason. Bill had strongly desired a few minutes to be alone, time to think of what exactly happened back on Katina and what effects that certain events may have brought about on himself and his crew. He remained in this position for several silent minutes, never moving an inch from where he originally found himself when he first seated himself in his chair. As much stress and anxiety he was feeling at this time, he was calmed by this rare silence that he was granted, finding it much easier to relax and think.

Eventually, after almost a half an hour of seclusion on the bridge, Bill snapped out his tranquil and pensive state of mind as he heard the sound of the bridge door sliding quietly open behind him. He quickly swiveled his chair around and watched as a black panther slowly approached his position on the middle of the bridge. The feline approached with his usual unemotional look on his face and asked, "Mr. Gray, what are you doing up here by yourself? Mrs. Gray has been looking all over for you." Bill nodded solemnly as he relied, "Ya, sorry about that, I just wanted some time alone. I'm sure she understands that." Panther slowly nodded back at this comment and replied in a flat tone of voice, "Well, I certainly do. To lose our friend Fox McCloud in such a fashion, it's quite a dreadful thought." Bill did nothing in reply to this comment, merely returning his eyes to the dark, star-spotted void of space. Panther quickly continued, "I suppose I will leave you be. I'll tell Ayme that you are on the bridge and that she needn't worry." Bill gave a quick glance back, accompanied by a slow nod, before returning his eyes to their original position. At this, Panther nodded towards his captain and turned to leave the bridge.

As soon as Bill heard the bridge door close behind him, another noise rose from around him. He looked around quickly, noticing that a small red indicator light was flashing on one of the many computers that sat on the bridge. He hesitantly stood up from his chair and walked a few short steps over to where this light noise was emanating from. It didn't take him long after reaching this consol to realize that this blinking light indicated an incoming transmission. Bill seemed somewhat surprised to see this, and was not really sure who would be calling them at this time. He didn't think it would do any harm to let this transmission pass, so he entered a few short commands into the computer and a large holographic screen appeared a short distance in front of the spot where he had just been sitting.

"Corneria Army Base to Special Forces Cruiser, Ladekahn IV. Do you read Ladekahn?" Bill sat back into his captain's chair and replied with a surprised tone of voice, "Ya, I read you." The receptionist from the Cornerian Army Base that appeared on screen sat nervously in her place, "Oh, Bill Gray. I'm glad to see you're fine, with what happened to Fox, we've been worried about the rest of your crew." Bill nodded and asked, "Ya, we're alright, but what did you contact me for?" The receptionist replied quickly, "Oh yes, General Pepper wants to speak with you about the mission as soon as possible. That's all I really know." Bill slightly readjusted his body position in his chair as he responded, "Alright, put me through. I'd like to hear what the General has to say about all this." The receptionist nodded and the screen went dark for a few seconds, but quickly reappeared, now showing the serious-looking face of General Pepper.

The General broke a slight smile as he saw the gray canine sitting in front of him, and said in a friendly yet somber voice, "Bill Gray, it is a great relief to see that you are well. With the mixed reports we've been receiving, I'm almost in disbelief that you are sitting in front of me at this moment." Bill tilted his head slightly to one side as he heard this and quickly responded, "Mixed reports?" Pepper nodded in response to the canine's question and answered, "Yes, there has been several unconfirmed reports that your ship and crew had been decimated during the fight on Katina. I had a hard time believing any of those rumors, but after learning of Fox's hospitalization, I felt that anything could have happened to your team during that time." Bill hesitated as he heard those words, but quietly responded soon after, "Ya, I couldn't believe it either…I never thought I'd see McCloud like that." Pepper nodded and quickly replied, "I can understand. Everyone on Corneria is in such a state of shock that their hero has fallen like this." Bill replied as he crossed his arms, as well as looking down towards the floor away from the hologram, "I'm sure it's been tough for animals all over the Lylat System to accept, it's really just a big time reality check for all of them. No one thought that Fox could be defeated, but…" Bill quickly cut himself off, but slowly continued with a voice of concern, "By the way, do you have any idea how Fox is doing? He wasn't that well off when he left this ship…" Pepper lowered his head and closed his eyes slightly as he answered in a remorseful voice, "As hard as it is for me to say, it seems as if Fox McCloud won't be able to live for much longer…His injuries are just too severe to recover from. I've received word from his doctors at the Cornerian Hospital that he will probably pass on within the next few days…"

Bill nodded slowly as he heard these words, "I was afraid of that, I didn't think it was possible for someone to survive an injury that severe…It's actually really lucky that he's lasted this long, but I don't think…I'd expect anything less from McCloud. It will be hard for him to accept death like this…" Pepper nodded in solemn concurrence as he added, "It will be hard for everyone to accept his coming death, first his Father, and then himself, Lylat truly adores the McCloud name, but now that the last of them will be gone…I'm afraid that many animals will find it terribly difficult to accept that fact."

There was a short silence between the two animals as their thoughts centered on the same creature, each realizing in different ways how much the nearing death of Fox McCloud would impact themselves and those around them.

Pepper was the first to speak after this short silence, having to clear his throat before he spoke, "Well, even though Fox McCloud will no longer be taking part in this mission, both you and the Star Fox team must continue on your mission to liberate these mind controlled planets. I would request that they immediately report to the Ladekahn bridge so that I may inform them of their next assignment." Bill hesitated as he heard this and replied shortly after, "General, I think it would be better to leave them alone for now. It'll be hard enough for them to hear that Fox is about to die…Maybe I could make a recording of their mission briefing and give it to them when they leave, I'm sure they're going to want a little time to themselves anyway." Pepper considered this proposition for only a matter of seconds before he nodded in agreement and said, "I suppose that would be much more tactful than merely giving them all this information at once. If you are able to make a recording of this message, than I will be happy to comply with your idea." Bill pressed a few buttons that were integrated into his captain's chair, each letting off a slight beeping noise as they were pressed. As soon as Bill had completed his preparations, he looked up at the General with a nod and said, "Alright, I've got the recording ready for you General Pepper, go ahead…"

(Star Fox dormitory)

Last night proved to be one of the more difficult nights for the Star Fox team. Having to go through so much in one day, it was hard for any of them to fully concentrate on sleeping instead of on their fallen leader. It was now a little past nine in the morning, and no one had stirred from their beds. Even through there was a considerable amount of light that filled the room; they still did not want to rise from their beds. Krystal, as well as Katt, had slept for little more than a few hours, finding that the thought of Fox lying in a hospital room with little chance of survival was too much to overlook. Falco on the other hand had managed to avoid all of these thoughts and had slept quite soundly through the night, made apparent by his still audible snoring.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door that sat at the entrance to their dorm room, which seemed to have little effect on the occupants of the room, the only reaction coming from Falco, who turned over in bed and made a small groaning noise in disagreement with this abrupt noise. Another knock came and still no one moved, except for Falco, who seemed to be getting quite annoyed by this noise, made obvious by the fact that he threw off his covers and quickly walked over towards the door, not looking like he was thrilled about having to wake up at such an early hour.

When the avian reached the door, he quickly opened it and said before the door even had a chance to fully open, "We're tryin' to sleep in here! What's the deal?" Falco hesitated after he saw the slightly frightened form of Bill Gray that stood outside the door. Falco smirked, which seemed to immediately ease Bill's mind, and apologized, "Sorry about that Bill, I'd think you would know better than to wake me up so early." Bill seemed hesitant to reply, his face donning a bleak looking expression, but he soon responded in a dull tone of voice, "That's alright Falco. Could you…come outside for a minute, I…need to tell you something." Falco gave him an inquiring glance and asked, "What's the problem, you put a scratch in my Arwing or something?" Bill shook his head and answered, "No, it's not that. I just got done talking with General Pepper on the bridge, and there's a few things I think you should know…" Falco began to catch on at this point and responded in a questioning tone, "You mean, you know something about McCloud? Meh, the guy'll be fine in a few days, nothing to worry about." Bill lowered his head slightly as he heard the blue avian say these words, replying in a weak voice, "Well, let's just take a walk around the dormitory and I'll tell you all about it." Falco nodded and responded with no worry in his voice, "Alright, but let's make it quick, I might still be able to get some more time to sleep if we hurry this up."

Falco followed Bill outside the dorm room, leaving the two remaining animals once again in silence. Katt quietly watched as he did so, sighing audibly as he walked out of sight. Ever since she seen what had happened to Fox, she just couldn't seem to get him off of her mind, but Falco seemed to just blow it off as if he knew for a fact that he would make a perfect recovery. No matter how much Katt thought this through, she couldn't think of any reason why Falco could be as confident in his theory. She quickly stopped herself before she began to bore herself with more of these incessant thoughts and quietly slid her legs over the edge of her bed, gently stretching her arms and legs as she did so. After letting out another tired yawn and gently rubbing the remnants of sleep that remained in her eyes, she stood from the bed and walked slowly over towards the middle of the room.

She quickly stopped herself just before she reached the slightly sloping ramp that led to the middle portion of the room, hearing what sounded like disturbing and painful groans coming for the opposite end of the dorm room. She slowly looked across the room to see that Krystal, who was apparently still sleeping, was gently thrashing around in her bed, also finding that the noises were emanating from her as well. Katt hesitantly walked through the middle of the room and up the small ramp that sat on the end of the small circular section of the room to the bed where Krystal was, watching in silence the entire time. Krystal's face was beaded in a light coating of sweat, the majority of her bed sheets no longer resting on her body. Her head kept rolling from side to side, and as it did, she would let out a groan of what sounded like pure pain, but in a much quieter tone. Each time her body position moved, she would let out one of these groan, and amid them, you could hear the garbled syllables of words. Much of the time, she uttered the name of their fallen leader, Fox McCloud, her eyes wincing hard each and every time she said his name.

This entire process that Krystal was going through pained Katt to watch to a great extent. When she had first found out that Krystal was the one who was forced to shoot Fox, she knew that Krystal would be regretting the decision for a very long time, even longer if their leader really did pass away, but she knew that this blue-furred vixen did not deserve to go through a nightmare like the one she must have been experiencing. Katt kneeled down to the floor on one knee and gently placed her hand on Krystal's shoulder, feeling her tremble slightly as soon as her hand contacted the vixen's fur. This seemed to stop her for her tossing and turning however, as she now laid still on the bed with her head facing away from the feline. Katt was relieved that she had stopped, and gave her a slight shake while speaking in a quiet voice, "Krystal…Krystal, wake up."

Krystal moaned as her eyes slowly opened and she felt the hand against her shoulder. For an instant, she thought that it might have been Fox who was waking her from that nightmare, but after hearing the voice that accompanied the hand, she quickly realized that it was not. She raised her hands to her eyes and slowly removed the combination of sweat and sleep that remained. For a few seconds after this, she merely laid in the same position in her bed, staring into the wall that she was facing directly towards, but soon turned over onto her other side after letting out a heavy sigh. As soon as she did, she found herself staring straight into the eyes of a pink feline, who was kneeling beside her bed with a nervous smirk.

"I'm glad you're awake, looked like you were having a pretty bad dream. Are you ok?" Krystal hesitated as she heard this, taking the opportunity to prop herself up against the wall that sat behind her bed, and remained silent in response to the feline's question, only giving a slight nod in reply. Katt nodded back and asked as she stood from the floor, "Are you sure? You don't look fine to me." Krystal lowered her head as she heard Katt's comment, knowing that she really wasn't feeling fine. The fact that she continued to have her thoughts, and even her dreams center on Fox continually haunted her, but there was no way she could forget what she had done. Katt once again took her silence as an answer and sat down on the side of the vixen's bed, asking in a quiet voice, "…It's Fox, isn't it?" Katt hesitated for a moment before continuing in a slightly wavering voice, "Listen, what you did…I don't know if I could have done if I were in your situation. If I had to be the one to make that choice…I probably would have taken the easy way out, that's just how I am I guess. You trusted McCloud and did what he thought was best…" Katt smirked slightly to herself as she continued, "If I would have done that, if I would have had a little more trust in certain animals, I'd probably be much happier right now." Krystal nodded silently and replied shortly after in a quiet voice, "Yes, but Fox…he's, he may not make it through the day because of that action I took, which can only make me wonder…if that really was the best thing for me to do, maybe there was a way to prevent this from happening at all, but I was too afraid at the moment to…"

Katt cut the vixen off as gently as possible, shaking her head and saying, "If it wasn't for you, the entire universe may have lost its only hope at that exact time if you didn't do what you did. I know it's hard to see Fox as hurt as he was, and I know you never wanted to see him in that situation at all, but really, you did what was best for Fox, and what was best for the rest of us. If not for you, Fox would still be under the mind control, doing anything that whoever was controlling him wants. Even through you did have to take the extreme to stop him, I'm sure he's a lot happier now than he was when he was under mind control, don't you think?" Krystal, who was quite taken aback by the feline's knowledgeable reasoning, nodded and replied, "I suppose you are right, but still…I wish there was something I could have done…to save him…somehow." Katt nodded back at her in reply, slowly placing her arm around the vixen's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the troubled vulpine, and said in a calm voice, "Krystal, it's alright…what's done is done. McCloud is a pretty tough guy, he'll find a way to make it through this, I know he will." Krystal looked over towards the feline, whose head was not far from her own, and said in a grateful voice, "Katt…thank you, for trying to comfort me. I must believe that Fox will recover, and I am starting to believe that he truly may, thank you." Katt smiled back in replied, "Don't worry about it Krystal, I'm glad that I could help, I know this has to be a tough time for you, but I…"

Katt's voice was abruptly cut off as the sound of an opening door suddenly rang across the room. Both of the female's heads turned in unison as they saw the figure of Falco walking back into the room with his usual emotionless expression on his face. He smirked as he saw the two of them on the bed and announced, "Well, I don't know what I've interrupted, but from what I understand, we're heading out on our next mission right now. So I'd pack your stuff and be ready to go in the next few minutes if I were you." Katt stood up, quite surprised by this statement, and responded, "You mean we're actually going on without McCloud? Who's gonna take his…" Katt paused as she realized what this meant. She sighed before continuing in the form of a question, "…You?" Falco's smirk widened as he heard Katt say this and replied, "That's right, I'm the new leader of the Star Fox team, too bad ol' McCloud isn't here to congratulate me." Katt rolled her eyes as she heard this and responded with a sneer, "Oh god, how can you say that after all he's having to go through? You don't deserve to lead this team." Falco crossed his arms as he replied, "Is that how you talk to your leader? Besides, I just got done talking with Bill, he told me that…" Falco hesitated only for a split second, not wanting to reveal the true status of their former leader, he instead continued, "…he's fine, he'll be back on the team in a few days, nothing to worry about, just like I said."

Both the ears of Katt and Krystal perked up as they heard these words. Katt's face completely changed expressions as she asked with hidden relief, "Fox is alright? How did you figure this out?" Falco smirked as he repeated, "I already told you, me and Bill where just talking about it downstairs. Seems like Pepper called up the ship this morning and gave Bill McCloud's medical report. And…as far as I know, Fox will be fine in a little while. Is that good enough for you?" Katt remained silent after she heard this, mostly because she could simply not believe it. She gave a quick glance back at Krystal, who seemed to be thinking to herself again, but now her worried expression had lifted slightly from her face. The feline quickly turned back to the avian and responded, "I'm glad to hear that McCloud's gonna be alright, but what is this thing about this next mission, where are you going exactly?" Falco shrugged his shoulders at this question and replied, "I don't know, Bill just said something about a new mission. He also said he made a recording of the briefing from when the General called this morning, so once we're ready to leave, he'll have it ready for us to take back to the Great Fox." Katt nodded in response and said, "Alright, if that's the deal, we have to leave as soon as possible. We really didn't bring anything except for our blasters and personal M.C.D.'s, so we should be ready to go already." Falco nodded at this and commented while turning towards the door, "Then let's go, I'm sure Pepper doesn't want us sitting here spinning our wheels like we usually do."

As Falco once again left the room, Katt fully turned back to the still seated vulpine behind her. "Hey, sound's like McCloud's gonna be alright after all, huh? That guy never fails to impress me." Krystal looked up, seeming to have just broken out of thought, and replied with a weak smile, "Yes, it seems so." Katt smiled back at her comment and then turned back to leave the room, "Well, now that we don't have to worry about McCloud, we should head back to the Great Fox and keep going on this mission." Krystal raised her hand slightly and motioned towards the door as she replied, "You go ahead, I'll be along in a while, there's still something I need to do before I depart." Katt nodded and replied, "No problem, just don't take too long, you know how Falco can get when he has to wait." Krystal only nodded in reply as she watched the pink feline walk the short distance across the room and exit the door, leaving her alone in the now silent room.

The vixen's head returned to it's lowered position as she continued to lean against the wall that sat behind her bed. There was something that disturbed her about the sudden confidence that Katt and Falco seemed to have about Fox's health. There was something inside her that told her otherwise, that Falco may not have been telling the truth.

_I would like to believe that what Falco said was true, but something is telling me that it's not accurate, that he's actually hiding what really is happening. I have never felt like this before...So drained of energy and emotion, it's almost like a part of me is missing, but, even if Fox were to be separated from me, I should still be able to recover on my own...unless...That must be it, I remember my mother telling Fox and myself something in that vision…_

_"You feel each other's pain...when one is hurting, the other feels it also."_

_I never realized just how powerful that statement could be until this very moment. Even though thousands of miles separate us, I can still feel the pain that Fox is going through at this very moment, but it isn't exactly in the form of physical pain, it's more as if the vitality that Fox has lost because of this ordeal is also being drained from me, but in a much more gradual way. That means that if what my mother said is true, than Fox is still in great danger, despite what I've heard from Falco...This is all quite to much for me to try and comprehend, perhaps I will find the answers later. But if Fox really is still in the grim condition he was in when he departed from this ship...none of that will matter, without Fox to fight by my side...the scroll and it's predictions will be useless...and I...well, I don't know…exactly what would become of myself if that were to happen...I must believe in Katt's words, he must find a way to make it through this time of struggle, or else this entire galaxy will fall...and, I'll be left alone again..._

_Please Fox, come back to me..._

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow, that was longer than I expected, but whatever, if they're not long enough people start whining about it, so I might as well go longer instead of shorter…but whatever. Can I also say that it's pretty hard to type a chapter after something like what occurred last chapter, it's really tough to follow, so…don't pressure me, gosh! Let's see, I'm close to 100 reviews, which is pretty cool, cause that's more than like, 3 or 4. I could give away some type of prize for the 100th reviewer…I guess we'll just have to wait and see! Plus on a completely unrelated note, I won my first Golf match…yay for me huh? Oh well…

(Title not yet devised)

I didn't even realize that I haven't done this section for quite some time, mostly because I usually don't know what I want to do in some chapters that I don't really have planed out, like this one for instance. I think the true news of Fox's health will be revealed, and…that's all I know, at least, that's all I'll say without spoiling anything…ya.

EDITOR'SNOTES: It's that time once again. The time where you scroll down to read my comments on your reviews! Oh…I mean, I guess you can look at this thingy below if you want, but I don't know…if you really want to. But do it anyway, it makes the kid happy…

"Hey Everybody guss what it is me again Justin Alan Haibon and i am going to bore the hell out of u with more editors notes but i am not realy sure u guys read these things u do know i pure my hart and soule into this so please read my notes for the sake of nick and the story so any wany with that over i will now wright my notes for this chapter well here i go:-) so umm krystal can fell his pain cuz of that magic stuff its hard to understand but when she dont fell good u know something is wrong with fox so umm yeah there is a pertty good chance that fox will die but will he or am i lieing to u if u wnat to know the reast of what will happen then u must read the reast of the story and let me tell this is just the start of the story Nick told me that he is thinking of makeing this story about 40 or 50 chapters long or shoter but hey i cant tell u much of anything at all so for get about that part well i am done with boring you with editors notes so i will leave u alone This is Justin Alan Haibon singing out thank u for reading well bye bye..."

At least he spells and capitalizes his name right…

MAIL CALL:

Obsidian Thirteen  
Logic and mathematics, not to mention Marvin the Paranoid Android, insists that you continue this story irregardless of any other things happening. I don't care if it's the Apocalypse, you must keep writing.

_FoxMC: Crap, that's a lot of scientific stuff. I guess E does equal MC2…but don't expect two chapters per post…and why would you name an android Marvin…what a nerdy name._

deathscall  
Well, sorry about threatening ya, it's just been so long since i've read a really good story that's long, and is a star fox story, but, great chapter, I feel so sorry for Krystal, and you better not kill Fox, if ya do though, can I have Krystal please? well, no, I couldn't have her but, still, it'd be nice to know id be able to have if it was possible... and continue the great work, or i'll have to help ur editor. Yea, that's right.

_FoxMC: Were you threatening me? I told my editor that I was gonna let you replace him, that was funny. I've never seen a kid cry so much…wait, actually there was one time, just recently, when I told him I would quit typing the story, now that was a good one, he tried to make me write again by rallying all his family and friends he knew to convince me to keep typing. His sister said he went into the bathroom and cried…heh._

Ben Stylin  
You finally wrote another chapter where I read every word, instaed of just skipping through most of it because it was boring.  
Don't call me kid. I'm probably older than you.

_FoxMC: Don't worry, I call everybody a kid, it makes me sound older and more authoritative. That and old people own us pretty much, so I might as well join them._

Tie  
wow...this chapter made me very sad. I now know who that guy in the cloak was. Fox got really hurt, I hope he gets better fast.  
Update soon

_FoxMC: I'm hoping that most everyone knows who that guy is, if you haven't figured it out by now…uh, that's too bad?_

Whinnie  
Wow! Finally, the thrity-secondth chapter is up:D And this isn't the 28th chapter, it's the 32nd. :p Anyway, I loved this chapter, I was expecting that Falco and Katt would... You know... Well, anyway, this was great! I hope you post the next one soon! ;)

_FoxMC: Well, if you want to be all technical about it, my story is on the chapter that I post at the beginning of the page. The Falco side stories are not truly part of the main story, but they do count as, "chapters," on this website…And as far as Falco and Katt are concerned…well, I don't know, they don't get along very good do they, maybe you could straighten them out for me…I'd really like that, I'm running out of stuff that they can yell at each other about…_

demonslayer206  
nice ending to a multi-part chapter, a real cliff hanger. i only have one word that best describes it. ouch. i'll wait patiently for the next chapter, and good luck with golf

_FoxMC: Ya, I'm sure if I got shot in the chest I'd say ouch too. I say ouch when I stub my toe…actually, paper cuts hurt worse…especially in-between fingers…man, no matter how hard you try, you just can't get a band aid in there…ya_

Wolf O'Donell  
great story :), much better than any other on this site, to bad for fax and krystal though :( keep typing more chapters i cant wait to read more!

_FoxMC: Good ol' Fax…anyway, you will most definitely see more, unless of course I am hospitalized or become one among the ranks of the dead. But I've heard of these cool guys called the, "Living dead." Weird, maybe if I die I can come back and type again…Authorliness is next to immortalityness. _

Black Phoenix  
Man, that really sucks what happened to Fox. The story still kicks, dude. Keep up the good work.

_FoxMC: Yes indeed, getting shot in the chest does suck to a great degree, but maybe he'll live…maybe he won't, just depends on what I already have in my head…wait, so I guess I know already…whatever_

BlueWolf419  
This is probably the best starfox story there is on this site. I've been reading this story since chapter 28 but I haven't reveiwed yet. Sorry. Anyway, I really hope that this story doesn't end at forty. (I don't wanna see it end :( ) I kinda wanna see Wolf in this story. Other than the lack of Wolf, This story has it all and will continue to be my favorite.

_FoxMC: What? You want to see Wolf in this story? Umm…ok!_

_Wolf: Hi_

_FoxMC: And there you have it, the great Wolf O' Donnell for your reading pleasure! Anyway, I don't know when this story will end. I wanted it to be long, about 40-50 chapters, but maybe it'll be shorter, maybe longer, I can't really tell._


	34. An Uncertain Future

Chapter 30: An Uncertain Future

(Corneria Hospital)

Inside an almost completely while room stood several animals, all dressed in white medical uniforms that hung loosely around their bodies. Each of these animals that stood nervously around the room each were watching in distress as the animal that laid towards the middle of the room, who could be identified as Fox McCloud, slowly slipped further and further away from recovery, something the animals in this room knew was imminent within the coming days, but they were determined to keep him alive as long as was in their power, knowing that the entire universe was counting on them to heal their fallen hero.

Fox's disheveled body sat quietly in an operating chair, which had white sheet that was tucked securely underneath him, small blood spots appearing at regular intervals disturbing the clean feeling of the room. The vulpines body was greatly exposed, wearing only a pair of white medical boxers, which was made necessary because of the several different areas the doctors had to work on to fully repair the greatly injured fox. He was unconscious at the time, mostly from the sheer amount of pain he was experiencing, but the doctors had also supplied him with a large amount of sleeping gas to be sure that he did not wake up at an inconvenient time. He had been operated on several times up until now, and even though the doctors were beginning to make slight progress, the diagnosis was still bleak.

Suddenly, one of the animals that stood closest the Fox's body noticed a small amount of blood beginning to fall from the bandaged area near the vulpines chest, he turned to his superior and said in a worried voice, "Doctor, something's going wrong, he's beginning to lose blood again. I don't know what happened."

The main doctor, who had at the time been looking over the life signs of Fox McCloud, quickly looked up and said with disbelief, "What? But how, we've already cut off all sources of blood to that area, he can't be bleeding."

Another animal that stood only a short distance from the body of the vulpine at a small machine motioned for the doctor, saying, "Here, look at this scan, a new vein has opened up, we'll have to stop it quickly. If we don't, he might die within the hour."

The doctor quickly looked over the scans, raising his vision towards Fox and saying across the room, "But we're not ready for another operation right now, we don't have any of the right equipment to prevent this from getting out of hand."

The animal that stood beside him explained with rapidly growing panic in his voice, "He won't hold on much longer, he's already lost more blood that he can afford. We have to do something, we can't just let Fox McCloud die like this…"

Suddenly, the animal that had first noticed something else emanating from the lying vulpines body, "Wait, Doctor! Something's happening, I've never seen anything like this before!"

The doctor looked up from the scanner he stood behind and asked with frustration, "What are you talking about? What do you…wait."

The doctor hesitated as he began to see it as well. A soft blue light began to surround the vulpine, causing the walls of the otherwise white room to become a gentle shade of blue as well.

The doctor looked on in disbelief as he exclaimed, "What the hell is happening? Scans! What are the scans showing?

Every animal in the room rushed to a different scanner, each giving the same result. One of the animals replied among the silence, "Nothing Doctor, it doesn't detect anything at all…"

The animals in that room now watched in wonder as the light slowly became stronger, filling the entire room with a strange blue light.

The doctor covered his eyes in an attempt to block the light from his eyes, while at the same time trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening. He found his attempts to be useless and could only continue to shield his eyes. Whatever was happening to Fox at this time, none of the animals in that room could do anything to help. They could only watch as the light continued to get stronger and stronger, until at last, it disappeared in an instant.

(In the Great Fox docking bay)

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways again, huh? Stay safe out there, and again, thanks for the help back on Katina…"

Bill, who stood looking out from the edge of one of his transports, took his last look at the crew of the Great Fox as he said this. At least, it was his last glance at Katt, Falco, and Krystal, who stood a short distance away from the four Arwings that now sat quietly in the docking bay of their ship.

Falco motioned towards the open docking bay door with his hand as he said, "Just get outta here, you still got work to do down there, don't forget that." Bill smirked as he heard this, responding, "Don't worry, you're the last person I'd want to disappoint, nothing good's coming my way once I'm on your hit list." Falco smirked back at this ego boost of a comment and gave him a friendly wave in reply. Bill waved back and slowly withdrew back into the transport, the doors closing in front of him as the small ship rose off the ground. The three animals watched quietly as the ship slowly drifted through the docking bay and out into space.

There was a brief silence that followed for a short time after, each feeling relieved to be back on their ship. This silence was abruptly broken however as the door to the docking bay slid open, causing the three animals to turn their heads simultaneously towards the noise. When they turned, they saw that the source of the noise was a small green toad, one that they had not seen for the past two days.

Slippy smiled as he saw his teammates standing in front of him and said with excitement in his voice, "Wow, I saw that explosion all the way from here! Was that you guys?" Falco nodded as he and the other two animals walked towards the green toad, "Ya, that was us." Slippy smiled back and continued in his eager voice, "That's great, I guess you guys completed the mission then. I haven't seen you three for so long, I was starting to..." Slippy hesitated as his eyes quickly scanned around the area for something. He soon redirected his attention back to the blue avian, asking, "Hey, what happened to Fox? Is he still on that other ship?" Falco quickly shook his head and responded, "No, he's not with us anymore. He got hurt during the mission and he got carted back to Corneria." Before Slippy had time to start worrying, Falco quickly added, "But don't worry about it, Pepper called up the Ladekahn this morning and said that he's fine, so I wouldn't worry too much about McCloud." Slippy found these statements very hard to grasp in such a short time, made apparent by the blank look on his face, but after a few quick blinks, he regained his focus and said in a trembling voice, "Fox went to Corneria? At least he's ok…but still, what happened? I want to know too…" Falco shook his head at the toad's comment and replied, "We'll tell you all about it later, but right now, we need to get to the bridge." Slippy gave the avian a sad looking stare in an attempt to pry the information from him at that moment, but it had no effect on the avian. Instead, Katt chimed in from a few steps back and added, "He's right Slippy, we need to get up to the bridge. Bill recorded our next mission briefing for us and I don't think it's a good idea to keep the General waiting for too long." Slippy lowered his head, slightly disappointed that he was once again left out of the loop, but soon nodded and said in a quiet voice, "Ok, let's go the bridge then…" Falco smirked at the look Slippy had on his face and said sarcastically, "At least now you have us around to keep you company, right?" Slippy gave Falco a cold glare, at least, as much of one as Slippy could possibly give, and replied, "Thanks a lot Falco…"

The four remaining members of the Star Fox team made the short walk up the bridge with little conversation, not even Slippy seemed to make much noise on the walk up. This silence seemed to be a welcome commodity for the animals that had just departed from the Ladekahn IV, after having gone through everything that happened the day previous, it was nice to merely be granted this period of calm.

It was not long after they had set out for the bridge from the docking bay that they stood in front of the bridge door. Falco was the first to enter, quickly followed by the remaining four animals that walked behind him. Upon entering, a familiar robotic voice rang from the wall farthest from the bridge window, "Confirmed captainship change. Captain Fox McCloud, inoperative. Registering Falco Lombardi as current captain of Great Fox. Change is valid until Captain Falco Lombardi deems it otherwise."

The team looked up in surprise as they heard ROB say these words. Slippy was the first to speak, stopping in place as he heard this, "Are you ok ROB? I never told you that there was a new captain, I didn't even know until Falco got back. What happened?" Falco snickered at the toads comment and replied, "Nothing's wrong with him Slippy, I just went ahead and changed his programming from my Arwing, hope you don't mind." Slippy glanced over at him and commented, "From your Arwing? But in order to do that, you'd have to get ROB's transmission code and know the passwords to his programming…" Falco smirked again as he now stood leaning on the arm of the former captains chair on the middle of the bridge, "Ya, well, it gets pretty boring around here sometimes, and…let's just say you don't do a very convincing job of hiding that kind of information."

Before this conversation could drag on longer than necessary, Katt quickly stepped in before Slippy could make any kind of response and said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice, "Falco, just a few minutes ago you were so worried about us screwin' off, but what do you call what you're doing." Falco turned from the toad and replied with a rather large smirk, "I'm just talking with my faithful crew is all, is that a problem?" Katt rolled her eyes as she leaned on the wall next to the bridge door as she usually did, "Well excuse me, but I think we have more important things to do…" Falco sighed as he reluctantly took his chair on the middle of the bridge, "Fine, whatever you say. Here Slippy, throw this into ROB's computer."

Slippy was barely able to look up in time before he noticed a small device that came flying towards his head. He reached up and hit the device, bobbling it around in his hands for a short while before finally gaining complete control over the small, circular object. He looked away from this device as he walked towards the place where ROB was standing and asked, "Is this the recording?" Falco nodded his head in response as he leaned back into the chair with one hand behind his head, "I guess that's why you're the brains of this ship huh Slippy? Just do what I told you and there won't be any problems." Slippy sighed as he stood next to ROB and his computer. He inserted the small disk into one of the many compartments that were integrated into the robot's computer, and it accepted it with a few short beeps. It took the computer a few seconds to load the information into the holographic screen, but when it did, the screen immediately came to life.

The crew looked on as a distraught looking General Pepper now sat in front of them, his hands folded on his desk. The General let out a gradual sigh before beginning his recorded briefing in a penitent sounding voice.

"Team Star Fox, we at the Cornerian Army Base have decided on your next destination on your mission. This next planet sits less than one sector away from the planet Aquas. Like many of the other planets you've visited so far, it is quite primitive, so many people have never taken much notice of it before. You're next destination is the planet Kharta, a planet inhabited by an indigenous tribe of mountain dwellers. The planet is covered by a constant mist of snow, which will make this planet one of the more difficult to liberate, but if you are able to forgo fighting the natives, this ordeal will prove to be much easier."

Pepper paused at this point to clear his throat, but continued shortly after in the same sad sounding voice.

"I'm sorry that we want you to carry on with this mission without Fox McCloud to lead you, but this mission is of utmost importance. And as far as your leader goes, as you already must know by now, he's in critical condition and recovery seems like an impossibility. Our doctors are trying everything they can to restore him to his former self, but from the reports I have been receiving, it seems like they are making very little progress. As hard as it may be for you all to accept, they say that Fox McCloud could…pass on anytime during these next few days. I'm sorry that you are forced to go through something as tragic as this, but you are not alone. The entire planet, as well as myself, are finding this fact quite hard to accept, but there is little we can do to prevent this from happening…all we can do at this point is wish for a miracle to save him…I wish you all the best of luck on your mission, Pepper out."

Immediately after the General finished speaking, the screen that had previously filled the middle of the bridge quickly vanished, leaving the room in complete silence.

Falco, who now sat a little more uneasily in his chair, quickly remembered what he had said about Fox's condition, but now that the General had just revealed the truth in that recording, he knew he was going to receive some comments from his team in a very short time. It was almost as if he could feel the eyes of the animals that stood silently on the bridge staring at the back of his chair.

Unfortunately for Falco, his thoughts proved to be as accurate as he had believed they would. Katt broke the silence in the room by slowly walking over towards the chair Falco motionlessly sat in, commenting in a calm sounding voice, "Hey Falco, didn't you tell us that Fox was going to be fine?" Falco did not turn around, merely giving a weak, "Uhh…ya, I did," in reply. Katt continued in the same voice as she had used previously, "You did? That's funny, I could've sworn that I just heard something different from the General." She paused slightly, giving Falco a chance to try and defend himself, but when he remained silent, she continued in a slowly rising voice, "And I think if I were given the choice of which one I believe, I'd have to take the General. What do you think? Is that a good choice?" At this point, Falco turned around in his chair to face the feline, donning a slightly regretful expression as he explained, "Ok, just listen for a second, I was just…"

Katt quickly cut him off, her face now showing her true emotions that she was feeling towards the avain's deceit, and yelled at him in a frustrated voice, "You listen to me blueboy! Back on the Ladekahn, you told me, as well as everybody else on this ship that Fox was fine! But guess what I just figured out? I just figured out that you just lied straight to our faces. Do you think that's a good thing to do to your 'crew'? This is exactly the type of thing I'd imagine you doing, and is also why I think you'd make a crappy leader!" Katt paused to catch her breath, which Falco quickly took as an opening to speak to the angered feline, "Hey, I was just trying to keep you girls from whining, cause I knew that's all you would do if I told you the truth. If you weren't such a frickin' whiner I would've told you without any problem." This seemed to enrage Katt to a much larger degree as she threw her arm out in front of her, pointing an angry finger towards the avian, "You wouldn't know the first thing about caring about someone else's feelings! Look at how you reacted when Fox first got hurt, it was like it didn't even matter to you at all! How can you blame me for wanting Fox to get better? Can't you see that everyone in the entire galaxy is worried EXCEPT for you? And you call him your friend?"

This argument stopped momentarily as the sound of the bridge door broke into their angry words. Katt took a quick glance back to see that Krystal had left the bridge, and she also noticed that Slippy was silently looking on, but his attention was quickly diverted to the computer that sat in front of him as he attempted to look like he was not paying any attention to their dispute.

Katt immediately turned her attention back to Falco and continued in the same angry tone of voice, "See that? You're upsetting everyone here! Fox would never do something like this! He actually cares about what happens to other animals, which is way more than I can say for you!" Falco stood from his chair with a smirk on his face and said in a sarcastic voice, "You sure talk about Fox a lot recently, sure you didn't have something going with him?" Katt seemed surprised to hear these words, but it only served to feed her already growing anger, "Are you joking me? In case you haven't noticed, Fox already has someone like that, and even if there was something between us, I'm sure I'd be a lot happier than I am right now having to listen to you!" Falco shook his head and replied in a slowly rising voice, "Maybe you should just leave then if you think that I'm such a terrible animal, no one's making you stay!" Katt turned her head from Falco as she replied, "If I were someone like you, I'd take that offer, but I made a promise to Fox when I sighed on with this mission. I have to stay with the team until this is over with. And I'm happy to do that for Fox, but with you as leader, I don't really know what to do. It'd certainly be a welcome option to get away from you." Falco chuckled at this, saying in an amused sounding voice, "See what I mean? Just listen to yourself whine. Is that all your good at?"

This was the breaking point; there was no way Katt could take anymore of this from Falco. She clenched her fingers tight against her hand, her arm noticeably shaking as the immense amount of anger and impatience flowed through it. She suddenly turned and raised her fist into the air, throwing it out in front of her. Falco, who was still chuckling from his previous comment, was caught completely off guard as the fist rushed towards his face. Katt let out a loud and frustrated grunt as her closed fist connected against the side of the avian's face, sending him quickly towards the ground with a slight grunt of pain.

Both animals hesitated as this happened, Falco laying limply on the ground, not making any effort to retaliate, and Katt who stood in place while breathing heavily, looking down at the fallen blue avain. Katt was the first to break this silence, now speaking with a mix of anger and distress, "…Maybe now you'll understand how I feel." Only seconds after saying this, Katt turned from Falco with tears slowly accumulating in her eyes as she slowly walked off the bridge.

Falco remained on the floor of the bridge, stunned at the action that Katt had just taken. He could taste a small amount of blood running into his mouth that resulted from Katt's blow. He hesitantly rose from the ground onto one knee, bringing one of his feathered hands to the point of impact. He could feel a good amount of blood coming from the area around his mouth. He slowly looked away from the blood that now settled within his feathers and looked out towards the empty wall of the bridge where Katt had just exited from. He remained in this position for a short while as he thought to himself.

_What the heck was that for? We've always argued like that and now she decides to haul off and cuff me? I guess she really is gettin' defensive about McCloud...but to say that I don't care, where did that come from? I didn't think there was anything to be worried about in the first place. So Fox went to the hospital to get treated for a pretty bad injury, but how was I supposed to know that he was that bad off? Besides, I really didn't want to have to deal with stuff like this, but I guess with Katt, there's just no way around it..._

Falco stood back on his feet shortly after these thoughts passed through his head, letting out a slight groan as he did so. By this time, Slippy had made his way down to the fallen avian, asking in a concerned voice, "Are you ok Falco? She got you pretty good, didn't she?" Falco smirked at this, wiping the remaining blood from his face, and replied, "Are you kidding, I didn't even feel that. I actually expected her to be a little stronger than that." There was a slight pause between the two animals before Slippy commented in a quiet voice, "Maybe you should apologize to her or something…" Falco gave a slight chuckle at the toads comment and replied, "Right, and just take another shot to the face? I think I'll pass. Besides, I'm sure she's gonna want some alone time anyway, she's gotta whine this out of her like she always does. Don't worry about it Slippy." The toad sighed as he heard Falco's stubborn answer, but was unable to respond as a small sound rang over the bridge. Slippy quickly responded by running up behind ROB's computer, commenting shortly after, "Hey Falco, we've got an incoming transmission. It's from…Corneria, a priority message." Falco paused as he heard this, but quickly responded with a curious tone of voice, "From Corneria huh? I guess we have to let this one pass. Let's see what Pepper's got to say to us now." Slippy nodded as Falco once again took 'his' seat on the middle of the bridge, watching and listening intently as the screen promptly lit up in front of him.

The image of General Pepper once again filled the screen as it had only minutes before, and once again, the General's expression wavered. He spoke in a strange tone; one that Falco had never really heard Pepper try to articulate himself with in the past. General started out in this strange tone of voice, his facial features seeming to be filled with many different emotions, "Team Star Fox, we've just now received the final diagnosis for Fox McCloud…"

(In a Great Fox seating room)

_So it really was all a lie, Fox really is going to die...but how can that be possible? Of course, after all I've seen and all I've been through, it seems like anything is indeed possible. But, our tribes had always had faith in the scrolls to be true, that there really was a savior that would keep us safe, and if Fox truly is the one predicted in the scrolls...how could all this happen? I know my mother said that we would have to face great hardships, but...she couldn't have meant incidents such as these, if Fox were to die, all hope for the future would be lost...and I'd be left all alone once again. Alone with no place to call home, with no one to call my own...Why does this have to happen to me...to us? If this is the path we must travel to reach our goal, I want no part of it. _

The lone cerulean-colored vixen sat quietly on a small couch in one of the many different seating rooms that were scattered around the Great Fox. She sat with her head in her hands, one of which she used to rub back and forth through the hair on her head. This feeling was remotely soothing, but it was nothing compared to when Fox had caringly done it for her. Tears continually traveled down her face as she thought back on all the wonderful times they had spent together, and knowing that she may never have another day with the dying vulpine was almost to much to bear.

Suddenly, her hand, which had been continually filtering through her hair, grazed across a cold and smooth object that sat upon her head. She removed her other hand, which had previously been held on her underside of her muzzle, and lifted the object up and off of her head holding it directly in front of her. It was her necklace, a linked gold chain with a beautifully crafted red gem that hung freely from the end of it. She took one of her hands and placed the red gem firmly in her furry palm, lowering her head as she did so. This gem represented the love that her parents bestowed upon her as she grew and matured, but to her, it was also one of the last remaining items she possessed that held the memory of her family within. The second of these gems she had given to someone else, someone she held very close to her heart. Someone that may not have the chance to live to see another day…everything that she had ever felt close to had some connection with these gems, and now it seemed like they would embody a different connection in a very short time. And that connection was by no means a happy one.

_It seems that everywhere I go, disaster is not far behind. Why does it seem that everyone I have grown close to must be taken from me? First my family, then my planet, and now...but...I don't understand, if what the scrolls were saying are true, there should be no chance of anything like this happening. Unless...this is all a lie. It's like what Falco did to us earlier, keep the truth from us so that no one gets hurt. Maybe the scrolls were just...false hope so that we may feel secure during times of struggle, even though our true fate is already decided. So then...does that mean that all those things that I hold dear, everything that has been taken from me, they were all deceived as well? But...how can I say this when my tribe has believed in it for so many generations? This is all too much for me to try and sort out at one time...if I were stronger, I'd be able to solve this, and it seems that without Fox beside me..._

"Krystal McCloud. You are scheduled for the following medical procedure: Stitch removal. Please report to medical center for repair." Krystal quickly broke from her thoughts as she heard these monotone words being spoken from behind her. She turned to see ROB walking away down the hall, his feet making an abrupt clanking noise as they contacted the metallic floor. Krystal them slowly rolled back the left sleeve of her uniform and quickly remembered about the stitches that had sat on her shoulder. She let out a sigh as she did so, knowing that the operation would probably be just as painful as the first, but knowing that she no longer had Fox to comfort her, she was actually quite nervous. She hesitantly stood from the couch and let out an uncomfortable sigh as she turned and walked in pursuit of the robot.

It was only a short walk to the medical center, but it was made substantially longer by the fear that the vixen was now experiencing. Her first operation went about with a great amount of pain, and she expected the exact same from this second operation. But at this point, Krystal felt as if nothing really mattered anymore. With Fox gone, it was almost to the point where she felt as if she really had nothing more to live for, so this pain that she was about it familiarize herself with was little in comparison to what was going on inside her at that time.

Krystal entered the medical center shortly after leaving the seating area, finding it to be exactly as it had been the last time she had visited this room. ROB stood next to the operation table, waiting patiently as Krystal slowly walked towards it and sat down upon it's cold surface. As soon as the robot saw the seated vixen, he commented to her in his usual monotone voice, "Injury requires un-attachment of stitching. Estimated procedure time: 2 minutes." Krystal nodded dully at the robot's words and he brought a pair of tweezers and a small pair of medical scissors up to her exposed shoulder.

She quickly looked away as the robot slowly approached her with these tools, cringing as she did so. Her entire left arm twitched abruptly as the cold feeling scissors gently contacted her skin, expecting the pain that would follow shortly after would be as bad as her first time in the medical center. Her opposite hand subconsciously reached out away from her, expecting someone to be sitting beside her, but her hand fell a short distance from where it had originally started and touched nothing but air, her hand coming to rest shortly after on the very table she was sitting on.

Krystal shocked herself when she felt this, quickly remembering that the comfort that her hand had been searching for was no longer with her. She hesitated as she felt the cold fsurface of the table underneath her hand, which surprised her to a great extent, her subconscious mind expecting Fox to be sitting beside her. She looked down towards her lonely hand, slowly balling it up into a fist as she quickly played back exactly what had happened to prevent him from sitting at her side this very moment. This reoccurring memory continued to get more and more painful the further she thought about it, and this involuntary act proved that she would have done anything to have her hand fall upon Fox McCloud's warm lap at that moment.

"Procedure complete, stitches successfully removed. Now returning to programmed duties on the Great Fox bridge." Krystal snapped out of her pensive state of thought as she once again heard the robot's unemotional words, and watched silently as he walked through the open door and out of sight.

Krystal looked over to her recently repaired shoulder, from which she could feel no discernable pain. It looked almost as if nothing had happened there at all. There was a small scar that was barely visible under her blue fur, but that was the only trace of evidence that anything had ever happened in that area. She quietly raised her opposite hand to her shoulder, delicately running her fingers across its surface, finding the place where the stitches previously occupied to be completely smooth. Usually she would have found herself fascinated by just how such wonderful things such as this were accomplished, but during this time, she found herself only about to fully and truly focus on one thing.

She let out a weary sigh as she looked away from her newly repaired shoulder, rolling the sleeve of her blue uniform down to its original position as she did so. She silently stood up to leave the medical center, not exactly sure where she would go from here, but knew that anywhere was better than in this uninviting and confining room.

Just as she walked through the doors that led out of the medical center, she quickly stopped as the intercom system became active from overhead, "Krystal McCloud, the captain of the ship, Falco Lombardi, requests that you report to your sleeping chamber immediately. There is a high-priority message waiting for your arrival."

Krystal sighed as she recognized the robot's voice over the speakers, hesitating as she heard his say these words. She didn't need to go to her room to know what this was about, she knew that this message had something to do with Fox, and she found herself quite unwilling to comply with her new captain's orders. She crossed one arm across her body and grabbed her opposite upper arm, slowly and gently rubbing this area of her arm as she let out another sigh. It was only a short back and forth dispute in her mind before she decided to follow her orders, making her way slowly down the hallways of the Great Fox.

She made a deliberate attempt to slow her pace as she walked through the cold metallic hallways of the ship, as if to try and slow the realization that he had truly met his end, and that she would never see him again. She knew how futile this attempt was, but she also knew that when she found out the truth, she would fall into utter despair, making this attempt to slow the process seem much more worth her while.

Even though she did take as much time as she possibly could have to reach her room, she still found herself at her required destination far to soon as she now realized that she was standing directly in front of the door that led to her room. She took a deep sigh as she stepped forward, causing the door to slide open on it's own, which actually surprised the frightened vixen to a small extent, but she quickly gathered herself and slowly entered into her room.

As soon as she entered, she noticed a small blinking light from her left. She turned to face the light and saw that it was being emitted from a small indicator that sat just below the small computer screen that sat just to the right of the threshold. She could see that on the screen, a small touch-screen button was displayed with the words, "Receive transmission," imbued within the gentle green background of the button. Krystal hesitated one last time as she saw this, slowly reaching out for the button, but abruptly stopping, her extended finger retracting slightly as she did so. She was noticeably torn between letting the transmission pass, or merely walking away. It was a simple task to perform either choice, but it was difficult for her to actually settle on one. But suddenly, as if something drove her to do so, her hand gently thrust forward, contacting the button that had been previously been shown on the screen as it was replaced by a temporary darkness.

It was only seconds after that the screen rapidly regained it's color, the image now displaying a completely different image than what it had previously. The room that could now be seen was almost completely white in color. It seemed like a large area, with several different animals, all of which were dressed in white robe-like cloths walked back and forth across the background. There were also several different machines in the room, which seemed to break the theme of overwhelming white.

But all of this was blurred out as Krystal stared upon the white, slightly bloodstained chair that sat squarely in the middle of the image. And upon that chair sat the one that she had dominated her thoughts ever since she had met him. His body was motionless as he sat in the middle of the image, his face appearing extremely pale and bruised. Krystal's eyes began to water as she saw the still body of the beaten vulpine, knowing that this was probably the last she would ever see of him. Her vision quickly blurred even further as the tears slowly began to obstruct her sight. She quickly began to cry, not only visibly, but audibly as well, her quiet sobs gently echoing throughout her room. The image that she had just seen burned into her mind, knowing that it was the last she would ever have, and to have it be such a sad image to remember him by, it was just too much for her to handle. She was on the verge of completely breaking down, but suddenly, almost as if she had imagined it, she heard a quiet and gentle voice interrupt her weeping. A voice that she had wanted to hear ever since their separation…

"Krystal, it's alright, I'm here for you."

She slowly looked up, not believing what she had heard. Her sight gradually returned to the screen, where her eyes suddenly met with his. She could detect a small smirk as he stared into his stunning eyes. The vixen quickly rubbed the tears free from her eyes, as if she was attempting to wake herself from a dream. But when she returned her sight to the screen, she saw that he was still sitting on that blood spotted chair, smiling back at her.

"It's…nice to see you again, I missed you Krystal."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, that's another chapter down, I guess a lot of you will be quite happy to find that Fox is alright after all, but heck, he's the main character, so you kinda have to expect that I guess…anyway. Oh ya, it doesn't really have to do anything with this story, but I saw a picture of Fara Phoenix for the first time a few days ago…ya, it was an experience to say the least, that's got to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen. But whatever, I cleared the 100 review mark last chapter, and dangit, I'm aiming to beat that kid Rick Ons for the most reviews on a Star Fox story…166 I think it was. But unfortunately, I can't help me with that, and I won't let my editor do it either. If I keep up this pace, I'll cover that mark with no problem, so all I can say is thanks for the support and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as you do already. 

GOLF STATUS: …because I care.

April 7, 2005/ Cross Creek Golf Course: 1st place, 78

April 8, 2005/ Salem Golf Club: 1st place, 76

I'm undefeated in our division…I know you don't care, but you might as well know I can do something else well…

EDITOR'S NOTES: I just made a discovery about my editor! He speaks in a completely different language from any distinguishable human on earth, which is why his notes are so full of typos, but I've managed to get him to write a review in his original text, just for you, enjoy!

"Hi there its Justin Alan Haibon dajfv;klsadflkjadsfjkl;ewd908u4wjeklsruf9oiwasdfdfheklhrkltjkf;lad;lkfja;l  
skdfj;oi32490t0  
9423ewsld;ajsl;fasfandflkadfu0932op4 09q8e09r8sdfljl;asdfu8eo04wus;afdja;ljfa;l  
see ya next time!"

Wasn't that an experience, bet you can't wait to tell you're kids one day that you read alien text…or you could just laugh this "kid" off and make him cry, which is way funnier…

MAIL CALL:

Ben Stylin  
Katt's hitting on Fox?  
heh... that's funny.  
This is a pretty funny fanfictionahdo, actually.  
If you kill off Fox, Krystal would become seriously PISSED and she would be all like, "I'm going to kill you, you stupid cloaked mother fu-"  
Whoops, I almost said f-.

_FoxMC: You like that word a lot don't you? And yes, I'm sure if Fox died, Krystal would be…saddened. But as far as Katt goes...I have no idea, let's just say that cats are confused creatures and they meow. Wait, does Katt meow? I don't know...maybe, well...whatever_

JUSTIN ALAN HAIBON  
YO Nick IT's me ur lovely editor lol hey man good chapter and story i cant wait to edit the rest

_FoxMC: Don't you talk to me enough already? Get away, I get enough of you normally, but now you're making me reply to your review? You're an idiot...(I have more of chapter 31 for you, IM me when you get the chance.) And just so you people know, I did not make him review my story, I actually hate him for it because I know that's what you're thinking, but it is untrue, he did it of his own free will, and he won't do it again...hopefully..._

deathscall  
Why, why, why Falco? He can't lead, he's too cocky to lead, even Slippy could lead better than him. Bah, that aside, great chapter just the same, and well, I know Fox won't die, because then the story would end too soon and you'd be loathed and despised by all for it. Also, don't scare your poor editor, I could never replace him, i'm much too busy with quickly doing everything else to check if more of the story is completed or not. And with that all said, keep up the great work, or your editor most likely will get his family and friends after you again

_FoxMC: Indeed, Fox dying would probably make a lot of people mad, and I don't want none of that. Plus, I love to scare my editor, that's what he's there for, at least, that's what I use him for. Pretty much my comic relief since he really doesn't edit anything...he just reads what I send him and says something like, "that stoyr is relay goed, i wat you to sned me morr rigt now." Actually, that's really close to something he'd say...try putting up with that everyday...ya._

Wolf O'Donell  
great story, but you never mention anything about slippy, not that i care but im just wondering... did something happen to him or what

_FoxMC: I know I didn't talk about Slippy at all the last few chapters, but really, why did we want to know about him? He's on the Great Fox, we were on the Ladekahn IV/Katina, and anyway, it's Slippy, who cares! ...heh, not me, but I don't really like Falco either...so ya._

Tie  
This chapter made me think alot about Fox ( hope he doesnt die ). Well anyway good chapter hope to read the next one soon.  
P.S. please dont make Falco the new leader, I dont think that he will make a good leader

_FoxMC: Well, you got the answer to your, "I hope Fox doesn't die," comment. It'd be hard to write if the main character died, I mean, who wants to hear Krystal whine for the rest of the story anyway? Well, whatever…_

Whinnie  
Gosh, poor Fox! I hope that Krystal doesn't get heart-broken and all. Now, I wonder what's going on with Katt? ...I think she was being defensive since he helped her on what Falco thinks.

Also, I have an idea: you can put Wolf or Leon in the story and make either one like Katt, and then they start to like each other and Falco gets jealous, then Katt and her boyfriend break up and... Well, you get the idea. :p

Good job on the stody! I hope you post the next chapter soon:D ;)

_FoxMC: First of all, CONTRATULATIONS! You've just given me my 100th review! You may be wondering what kind of prize is coming your way…well, keep wondering, cause it's hard to give a high-five over the internet…too bad. Anyway, the idea of putting in Leon (blech) or Wolf (meh) into the story would be kinda hard at this point...you're probably the only person who reviews my story that seems to actually care about this Falco/Katt thing...which is cool, but I don't think there's any way I'll be able to fit in any Star Wolf guys into the story...Well, Panther, but he had someone else on his mind…_

Obsidian Thirteen  
WHAT! How can you not know who Marvin the Paranoid Android is? Don't blame me for the name, blame Douglas Adams. I didn't write the book. Anyway, work, work, work.

_FoxMC: I really don't know who the android kid is…And why blame Douglas Adams when I can blame Bill Clinton? Seriously…_

demonslayer206  
all i can say is this. story is kicking ass. encountering wolf may lead to some excitement or fear, depending on who everyone likes. (that guy always spooks me whenever he arrives in the games, he just won't stay down) I'll be waiting for the next chapter to come out soon, but i can wait (unlike some people cough Falco cough)

_FoxMC: What's with you kids and wanting Wolf to suddenly appear in my story? I mean, Wolf's a great guy and all, but you think I can just magically make him appear AND fit into the storyline of the story? Goo…I'm an author, not a miracle worker, well, and I'm a good whiner to, but not as good as my editor._

BlueWolf419  
I really don't know what to say for this chapter. It was good and sad for one. But I do know one thing. If you kill off Fox and/or Krystal I know that this will become my LEAST favorite fanfic! That is the WORST thing an author can do, that is kill off the Hero and/or the Heroine. Keep up the good work and the quick updates. Me likey the latter!

_FoxMC: You people don't have to worry about Fox dying, he's gonna be ok if you couldn't tell already...Besides, the last thing I want is an angry mob of a fan base...anyway. As you would put it, "Me likey the reviewage."_

Black Phoenix  
Dude, my heart almost stopped when Pepper said Fox was gonna die. Really, it almost did.

_FoxMC: Well, there can be two ways I could take that…1.) Sweet, I guess I must have done something right to almost kill one of my reviewers. 2.) Crap, I almost was responsible for killing someone, which would've sucked. I'll take door number one please..._

Fox McCloudSaviour of Lylat  
Wow. That's all I can say about this storey. Wow. I haven't been on this site 4 long, but i spent most of my time reading this story form start to finish... All I can say is that im totally ADDICTED to it! Keep up the good work, FoxMC.

_FoxMC: Wow, that's all I can say about your dedication to reading my story. I mean, I'd never take that much time to read something this long, so I guess if you did take all that time, you really are addicted to it. Hopefully they will come out with a pill that will lessen your symptoms, unless you like the addiction, then it'd be like you were...getting wasted on my story...weird. Whatever, thanks for the reviewing action and I hope you stick around until I finish this...we still got a ways..._


	35. The Tides of Emotion

Chapter 31: The Tides of Emotion

A bright holographic screen filled the middle of the otherwise dark bridge of the Great Fox, a welcome change, especially because of the great news that this certain transmission brought to the Star Fox team. It had been only a few minutes since the hospital had first contacted the Great Fox, giving the crew their first glance at their slowly recovering leader. But now instead of Krystal watching this separately, she now joined Falco and Slippy on the bridge to gather further details on what exactly had happened for such a sudden turn around.

The head doctor, along with his closest assistant, were both present during this transmission. They were seated in a separate room from the one Fox was now sitting in. Like the main operation room, the walls were completely white, almost overwhelmingly so. They sat behind a small table with extremely pleased expressions on their faces. They had been waiting for a short while as they awaited Krystal's arrival, but after she did, they began their discussion.

Falco was the first to speak, talking in a calm voice, "So what exactly happened? It didn't sound like he was gonna make a recovery like this. Or did you guys just hype all that so when he recovered you'd be big time news around Corneria?" The doctor shook his head with an amused chuckle, but quickly regained his composure and replied, "Well, I don't really know what I can tell you, we were just making sure we was staying alive and then all of a sudden, he's fine." Falco raised an eyebrow at this comment, responding, "Really, so you did hype it all." The doctor shook his head once again, but this time he did not seem nearly as amused at the avian's comment, "There was no hype, the guy was going to die soon, there's no doubt about that. It's really hard to explain, but something just happened and he was alright, nothing I'd ever expect with injuries like that." Krystal spoke before Falco could squeeze in another sarcastic comment, "What exactly happened that was so strange?" The doctor changed his attention to the vixen, finding this to be a welcome transition from the avian, and replied in a confused sounding voice, "Like I said it's kind of hard to explain, but, we were just running normal scans on his body, and then all of a sudden, a new vein broke open somewhere under the area we had been working on. At the time, there was no way we could have done anything to save him, our supplies were being cleaned from the last few operations. He probably would have died right there, but then something really weird happened. It was like Fox's body started to glow in this weird blue colored light, it got so bright that it got to the point where we couldn't even look at him anymore. But when the light went away, the bleeding had stopped, and the hole from the blaster was almost completely healed over. The strangest part was that none of our scanners detected anything, it's like nothing was even happening."

There was a short silence on the bridge after the doctor finished his explanation, no one having any idea of what could have happened, except for Krystal. She was the first to break the silence after a short period of thinking, "Well, as strange as it may have been, I'm just glad that Fox will be alright." The doctor nodded, seeming glad to have the silence broken, and replied, "Ya, that's the way I look at it too. He's almost completely recovered; it'll only be a few days before we can release him back to you. I'm sure he'll be happy to go back, that's all he's been talking about ever since his recovery." Falco chimed in shortly after the doctor finished speaking, "Ya, I bet he's going crazy having to sit in that hospital bed for so long, I know I'd hate that." The doctor smiled back and replied, "Well, he won't have to worry about that, we may let him go down to the recreational room tomorrow so he can get his muscles moving again. If he really feels like he needs to, we might let him leave a day early; he's really almost back to how he was prior to this injury. He had a few broken bones, but those were no problem to fix, you'll see your leader back soon enough, that's for sure." Krystal nodded at this and responded, "Thank you doctor, you've been a wonderful help and a great comfort to all of us here, and probably an even greater help to the planet of Corneria." The doctor smiled at this comment, taking pride in what the vulpine has just said, and replied, "Ya, I can't wait to see how this planet reacts when they see that Fox is alright, it's already a great feeling for everyone in this hospital." He paused slightly before continuing, "Well, I guess I'll let you go, either us or the General will contact you when Fox is ready to rejoin with you guys, alright?" Falco nodded and replied, "You do that, we'll be waiting for him, Great Fox out."

With that, Falco disengaged the transmission and the screen went dark, quickly retracting back into the floor. He looked back at Slippy and said with a smirk, "See what did I tell you, Fox is just fine. I knew this wouldn't be any problem for McCloud." Slippy nodded in hesitant agreement, "I guess you were right Falco, Fox will be ok…" The avian placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair, taking a complacent sigh as he did so, "That's right, so that whole deal with Katt was pretty much a complete waste of my time, I was right the whole time and, like usual, she was wrong." He paused slightly as he glanced back at Slippy out of the corner of his eye, "Ya know what? I think she's the one that's got some apologizing to do, not me." He turned back and stared out of the bridge window, elated at the fact that he had now 'won' their argument that had taken place a little while ago, "That just goes to show why you don't argue with the leader, isn't that right Slippy?" The toad nodded hesitantly and added in a weak voice, "Ya, but still, I think you should apologize to her, I mean, you probably got her really worried about Fox." Falco shook his head at this comment, "Didn't you hear? Fox is in great shape now, she was the one that was wrong, so why should I have to apologize?"

Instead of Slippy replying, Krystal quickly and calmly responded to Falco's question, "Because you are the leader, and as such, you are responsible for all problems that arise on the ship, especially after you worried her with your falsity of Fox being in good health at the time." Falco looked over at Krystal with a questioning glance and replied, "But I was right, why do I need to apologize?" Krystal sighed as she answered, "You may not realize this, but there is something that the two of you share, even though you continue to hide it. She wants you to apologize, not just because of the argument, but just as a gesture that you care." Falco sneered at this comment, "Whatever, I think like that about her anymore. She can cry her eyes out for all I care." Krystal paused, seeing that she was making little progress, but pressed on, "Then do it because you are the leader of the Star Fox team. Maybe you don't really even have to apologize, merely inform her that Fox is now in good health and is on his way to recovery. Is that acceptable?" Falco paused for a moment, considering the vixen's words, and answered shortly after in a slightly frustrated sounding voice, "Fine, but only because I'm the leader, I'm not doing this because I still like her or something, got that?" Krystal nodded as the avian stood from his chair, eyeing both the animals that stood on the bridge. He walked towards the door before announcing back to Slippy, "While I'm taking care of this, why don't you get us going to this Kharta place Slippy, the sooner we get there the better. At least, it's better than being forced into talking with Katt." Slippy nodded as Falco walked off the bridge. The toad looked down at ROB's computer, sighing, "…I'm sure glad these computer's can't argue with me…"

Krystal remained on the bridge for a short while as she and Slippy both helped the Great Fox escape from it's geo-synchronized orbit above Katina, as well as setting the coordinates for the ship to make its way towards its new destination. After this was finished, Krystal left the bridge and headed back through the ship towards her room. It was beginning to become quite late in the afternoon, and the vixen was quickly growing more fatigued as the day passed, after having to go through so many different thoughts and emotions in one day, it was quite understandable for her to feel so tired. But this time away from the bridge not only gave her more time for rest, it also provided her with time that she could now spend on positive thoughts that had seemingly disappeared during the past few days, but now knowing that Fox was well on his way to recovery, her mind was given great comfort and was now able to focus on other subjects.

She slowly ambled through the hallways of the Great Fox, her mind and thoughts excited by the fact that Fox was alive and well, and the fact that he would rejoin the team in only a matter of days. It seemed so strange to Krystal just how much her emotions had changed from this morning to the present. At the beginning of the day, she was constantly mourning to herself, even to the point where she felt her life no longer had any meaning, to this moment that she walked down the corridors of the Great Fox, relived to no end that Fox was alright and she would see him soon. It was a great feeling, but the question of Fox's recovery still wondered in her mind.

_It seems strange how that doctor described that blue tinted light that surrounded Fox before his recovery, could that have been the same energy that I have been trying to teach him over the past few days? It sounds similar to the healing powers I have, but there would be no chance I could treat an injury such as that with the Energy of Life...but somehow, he was subconsciously able to heal himself before he died. …Wait, now I remember it clearly,_

"…_You must not give up, even when you are defeated, rely on the Energy of Life."_

_That is what my mother told me, even though it seemed like nothing could save him, the Energy within himself allowed him to continue living by healing his wounds, even when it would have been impossible to do so with any other technique. There are so many things I do not understand about this power, as well as the things predicted in the scrolls, but now that Fox is returning to me, I feel like I can once again push forward and strive to find those endearing answers. Without him, I was not able to think clearly, not able to listen to my own reason. I never realized that I could possibly have to rely so heavily on one individual for support like this, but I suppose that is truly how love works, you depend on one another for strength, when one is hurting, the other feels it as well. I'm so glad that I've been able to meet Fox, to get to know him, I hope we truly can overcome all these obstacles._

Krystal temporarily snapped from her thoughts as she realized that she was now standing in front of her room door once again, but unlike the time she had previously visited this exact spot, her mind and thoughts were far from being negative. She passed though the door, heading immediately for the bed. The vulpine quietly sat on one side of the bed, taking off her vest and boots before crawling under the sheets and pulling them closely against her body. She let out a quiet sigh as she felt the uncommon emptiness that filled the bed, her legs able to freely spread as far as she could without contacting another body. Even something as trivial as this was dearly missed by the blue-furred vixen, merely having the warmth of another body to comfort her was something she had grown to miss over the past few days. She quietly turned over in her bed to face the empty pillow at her side, sighing contemplatively as she did so.

_It seems like such a long time since Fox has been gone, but it has only been two days since he left the team. It is strange how I've seemed to change so greatly after meeting with Fox. When I first met him, I was very self-dependant, almost to the point where I would never even consider depending on someone else for help, but over these past few days, everything seems to have changed. It's as if I've taken on a completely different personality. Instead of only having to worry about myself, now I constantly fear for Fox's safety, sometimes more than myself. It's also strange to see how much Fox has encouraged and inspired me throughout this entire ordeal. At the beginning of this mission, I was so afraid, of the new technologies, about this dangerous mission, about almost everything that was different from my home planet. But he saw the need for change; he accepted my fear and helped me to overcome it. He's been so kind and understanding over the past few days, even to the point where he broke from that creature's mind control to save me. And to think, I found someone with all these traits by what seemed like complete accident, finding me trapped in a floating crystal on a planet far from his own. We may have been separated once again, but it will not be long before he will come back to me, so that I can hold him close once again, his gentle warmth giving me comfort as we continue on our way towards the end. The end, where we will be united as one, and we will be together for all of time. _

Krystal smiled to herself as she said this, finding slight comfort merely in the fact that her thoughts could once again return to Fox McCloud without a hint of worry. Even though they were separated by thousands of miles, she still felt so close to him, if not closer than ever before. This near death experience brought her, as well as Fox, to the edge, but thanks to that mysterious power that dwelled inside both of them, Fox was able to overcome the odds and begin on his way to recovery, and in some sense, so was Krystal. She let out another sigh before closing her eyes, letting the peacefulness of an unworried sleep overcome her.

(Hallway of the Great Fox)

_Man, what the heck am I doing this for, it's not like I owe anyone an apology, so why am I gonna go through with this anyway? Katt's the one who just hauled off and whacked me when I was right the whole time, I don't think that would make me have to say I'm sorry, I don't see why those guys didn't guilt Katt into apologizing to me. Meh, probably cause I'm the leader now so I have to do all the dirty work around here. But what am I supposed to say? Sorry for being right all along? Sorry for trying to show you that Fox would be ok and you were too stubborn to listen? I mean, really, that's all I could say, it's not like I'm the one who hit here, she's just gets to whiny for her own good and she had to take it out on someone._

Falco, who had left the bridge only a few minutes ago, hesitated from his thoughts as he noticed he had walked passed his intended destination by a few feet, stopping abruptly and turning in a nonchalant fashion. He took the few steps to center himself in front of the door and said quietly, "I guess I can just yell through this door, no use walking in and gettin' another one to the face." He stood in front of the door that led to Katt's room with crossed arms, his foot taping quietly against the metal floor as he asked in a slightly loud voice, "Hey Katt, are you in there? …Katt?"

There was no reply.

Falco shook his head at this, commenting in the same tone of voice, "Listen, I know you're in there, and I have something to say. The crew thought it would be best if I apologized to you, alright? So I'm sorry, sorry for being right all along and sorry that you're never right and have to take your anger out on other animals who didn't do anything wrong." Again, there was no reply of any sort from the inside of the room.

Falco leaned forward slightly as he continued in a slightly sarcastic sounding voice, "Did you hear that Katt, I said I was sorry, so you can stop crying and do whatever else you do during your free time on the ship, alright." He paused for a moment before adding with a smirk, "Maybe if you'd just listened to me and believed me in the first place, none of this would have happened. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about you annoying everyone with all that whining you like to do." He hesitated, quite pleased with himself for rubbing it on so thick, and finished, "Right, so there you go, we'll be at Kharta tomorrow, so I'd get ready if I were you, but hey, what do I know? I'm just the leader."

Falco smirked, content and quite amused with everything he had just said, and slowly walked away back towards the bridge. As he turned the corner of the hallway, where the door to Katt's room was no longer visible, he broke out into an almost evil sounding laughter, speaking to himself in an amused voice, "Heh, that'll teach her to mess with me. I don't think she'll even think about arguing with me again."

(Inside Katt's room)

Her room was almost completely dark, to the point that if any animal were to look in from the outside, they would barely be able to see ten feet into the room. There was but a single light that filled the inside of this room, that being a small lamp that sat just next to the bed of the room. Even this could not fill the entire room, but this was exactly the amount of light she had needed. The small folder that had previously sat peacefully on top of the small end table that sat next to her bed was now on the floor, it's contents scatted across a small area on the floor. Some of the pictures that it had once held where now ripped in half, waded up, or merely lying face down on the floor.

A pink feline sat on the edge of her bed, hundreds of different feelings and emotions running through her. She had heard all of Falco's words, even the subsequent laugh that followed a short time after. Those words had pierced straight through her. Even after an argument, she would still be able to concentrate and not loose her cool as she had a short while ago, but this was far more than a simple argument for her, and the "apology" that she had just been given proved it. It was over.

She now held her hands against her forehead, a stream of tears slowly falling from her eyes. She looked down upon the now dismantled folder that had held so many wonderful memories, but now those memories seemed only to serve the purpose of showing her that she would never again have what she once had, happiness. These now shredded pictures of her past, pictures that she had held dear for the last eight years, once they had meant the world to her, but now they meant nothing. Nothing more than the fact that she no longer felt that way, and she never would ever again. After having to put up with so much over the past few days since he had rejoined, she had finally given up. No longer would she ever dream of them being together, that feeling had been replaced by a different feeling, one that she never thought she would hold against him, and that was the feeling of disparaging malice.

_Falco, I can't believe that you're really doing this to me. All this time…I thought it was just an act, that you were just trying to hide you're feelings from me…just like I was doing to you. But, for you to do something like this, to put me through everything you have, I just…can't take anymore. There used to be something between us, but whatever was left, it's obvious that it isn't there anymore. I thought that I still loved you, thought that there was still hope for us to be together again, but you've shown me what you are really like. It would have been a mistake to marry you back then, especially if this is how you would have treated me. I can now say, without any doubt, that I will never feel that way for you again. There's only one animal that I know that I'd ever feel that way about, but it's too late. I've known him for so long, I could have taken him before he found someone else, but you took all that time away from me, away from the time I could have spent with him. I hope…after this mission is over, I'll never have to see your face again._

Katt raised her head from her hands as the tears began to slow, instead using one of her now free hands to turn off the small light that been the only thing giving off light in the room. It went off with a click, leaving the drained feline alone in the darkness. She found the covers of her bed and quickly slid herself underneath them, finding little comfort in the shallow feeling of warmth that they provided. She closed her still slightly moistened eyes, attempting to escape these negative feelings from continuing to flow through her mind. It took some time, but she eventually fell into a light slumber, one that she hoped would let her forget about her past, no matter how many memories they contained. After what Falco had done to her these past few days, she now wanted nothing more from him then to get out of her mind.

(The next morning, Great Fox bridge)

"Destination: Kharta, has been reached. Preparing for transfer into geo-synchronized orbit."

ROB's monotone words echoed through the almost empty bridge. The only animal present at this early hour was a small green toad, who was now preparing the ship for their next mission. Slippy walked towards the Great Fox's main computer and entered the required codes that made this orbital procedure possible. ROB replied flatly shortly after Slippy entered the code, "Access number...873-642-916...sufficient data acquired, activation of geo-synchronized orbit is now on stand-by." Slippy disengaged the ships main thrusters and quickly motioned over to ROB, who continued, "Activation of geo-synchronized orbit commencing." With these words, the ship shook with slight turbulence as it shifted from depending on the vacuum of open space to guide it, replacing this with the planet's gravitational pull to keep it stationary.

As soon as this was finished, Slippy looked down at the new planet that sat outside the bridge window. It was a large planet, almost completely covered in constant white color. There seemed to be several rises on the planets surface, which Slippy immediately recognized as mountain ranges. The toad looked back at ROB, who still stood firmly behind his computer, and asked, "Hey ROB, do you know anything about this place? I don't think I've ever heard of this planet before." The robot took only seconds to compute the toads question and respond in his usual robotic voice, "Kharta, a planet known for it's large average snowfalls and constantly low temperature. Kharta is classified as a type VI planet, having little to no technology, and also containing a relatively small population. The planet is composed of many large tundra's which cover most of the planets surface area. Several mountain ranges accompany these freezing areas, giving this planet a unique geography." Slippy nodded as he returned attention to the planet that sat below him, shivering slightly as he said aloud to no one in particular, "Gee, sound's like it's really cold down there, I'm glad that I won't have to go with those guys…" ROB suddenly and unexpectedly replied to his comment, "Affirmative, current surface temperature: 23 Fahrenheit. Star Fox member, Slippy Toad, temperature tolerance levels: 0. Prone to irritability and enhanced clumsiness when exposed to cold conditions." Slippy sighed as he heard this, replying under his breath, "You don't have to put it like that ROB…"

(Great Fox kitchen)

There was a gentle aroma that filled this area of the ship at this early hour of the morning. One animal stood in the kitchen, carefully preparing food for her early morning hunger. It had been a rough night for her, especially after all that she had to go through the day previous, but thanks mostly to the nap she had just taken, her nerves had calmed slightly, but you could tell from her constantly frowning face and depressed demeanor that she was still plagued by last nights thoughts. Her attention was able to become somewhat distracted by those thoughts however as she quietly prepared her own breakfast.

She continued in this manner for a short time, but her relatively quiet atmosphere was broken as another figure entered in through the main doorway. The preoccupied feline quickly turned from her work, giving a slight glance over her shoulder to see a blue-furred vixen who now silently stood behind her. Katt gave a sigh as she saw this and said in as friendly a voice as she could muster, "Good morning, you want some breakfast?" Krystal hesitated, not really expecting Katt to pay her any notice, but quickly replied, "Oh, thank you, I would appreciate it if it's not to much trouble." Katt nodded at the vulpine's answer; reaching over and adding a small amount of ingredients into the few different pans she had placed on the oven. Katt replied after this short pause, "…No problem, It'll be ready in a minute." Krystal nodded back at Katt's comment, slowly turning and finding a place at the small round table in the middle of the room.

It was only a few short moments that Krystal had to sit by herself at the table, which was broken when Katt arrived with a few plates full of food. There were a few moments of shared silence between the two females as they filled their own separate plates with what Katt had prepared. There was a short silence after this had been accomplished as well; mostly on the part that Krystal really had no idea what to say to Katt, who had that argument with Falco only last night.

Luckily for the vixen, Katt was the first to break the almost awkward silence that had been held between the two animals, speaking in a quiet sounding voice, "So, I guess you're pretty happy that McCloud's going to be joining us again, huh?" Krystal looked up from her food, caught slight off guard by the felines question, but replied shortly after, "Yes, of course, I was so worried to hear that he was so close to death, but I'm glad that he's alright now. I eagerly await the day of his return." Katt nodded, never looking up from the food on her plate, "I know what you mean, I was pretty worried to hear that too, and Falco lying to my face didn't exactly make me feel that great, but I'm sure you noticed that." Krystal looked away from Katt, knowing that she meant the argument that she had held with the avian. She paused slightly before responding, "Yes, well, it was quite unfair on his part to deceive us in that manner, but everyone makes mistakes, maybe Falco was merely trying to protect you from the truth, even though he may have gone about it the wrong way..."

Katt did not respond directly to this question, instead, she suddenly looked up at the vixen and rested her head on a closed fist, asking in a curious and somewhat hesitant tone of voice, "Well, since we're on the topic of McCloud, I was just wondering…what do you like about him?" Krystal seemed to be taken aback by Katt's question, but she quickly responded, "Well, there are several reasons, but I must ask, why do you want to know?" Katt shrugged and replied evenly, "I was just wondering what made him…"

Katt was forced to cut herself off as the sound of the ship's intercom broke her speech. A familiar voice rang through the speakers that sat above them, speaking in a sarcastic sounding tone of voice, "Good morning, this is your captain, Falco Lombardi speaking. Would the remaining members of the Star Fox team please report to the bridge? Disembarkation for the planet Kharta begins in a few minutes so I would strongly advise that you both arrive as soon as possible. That will be all."

There was a short moment of silence after this. Krystal knew that Katt probably want to hear Falco's voice, especially during her conversation, but the feline seemed to remain composed as she stood from her chair and said with a shake of her head, "Well, never mind about what I said, let's just save this planet, alright? Once were done here, we'll be that much closer to getting Fox back." Krystal nodded quietly in response to the feline's comment, slowly following her as she walked through the door and away from the kitchen.

The walk up to the bridge was a short one, but the fact that neither of the animals made even an effort to talk with each other made the trek seem slightly longer. Every once in a while, Krystal would think that she could her Katt speaking quietly to herself, but what she was saying remained a mystery. It was easy for the vixen to tell that she did not want to see Falco after their argument, but Krystal knew that if they ever wanted to get passed this hardship, they would have to apologize to each other and except their mistakes. The only problem was, Katt no longer seemed to hold any interest in the avian, now seeming only to hold a great amount of contempt against him. It was a sensitive topic to be sure, and Krystal did not want to bring it up during their walk, not so soon after the whole ordeal, but she knew that later on, she would have to talk some sense into the two stubborn animals.

It was only a few short minutes after the two females had left from the Great Fox kitchen before they arrived at the large metallic doors that led to the bridge. The doors quietly slid open in front of them and both the animals walked onto the bridge simultaneously, which quickly caught the attention of a certain avian that sat in the middle of the room. "Well, it's about time, I've been waiting up here for like, ten minutes for you guys, what took you so long." Krystal knew that he would not bring about any type of response from the feline that stood at her side, so she quickly responded to his question, "We were having a small breakfast in the kitchen, but we came as soon as we heard your announcement." Falco nodded and replied with a smirk, "Alright, I guess I can let that pass." He turned around in his chair so that he now faced Slippy, who stood behind ROB's computer, and asked, "So Slippy, are we ready to go down to the planet yet?" Slippy nodded, typing a few different commands into the computer in front of him as he replied, "Ya Falco, I think you can leave whenever you want, but I think you should put on a coat of something, it looks pretty cold down there…" Falco responded shortly after, "Hey, I'm already way ahead of you Slippy, I took a couple of these thermal-coats I found and put them in the docking bay. I don't even think I've ever used em' before, they looked like they were brand new." Krystal chimed in, trying to brighten the mood slightly, "Let's just hope they do their job, from what I know about this planet, we'll need all the warmth we can afford." Falco nodded as he stood from his new chair on the middle of the bridge, giving his arms a slight stretch as he commented, "Right, well, if we're ready to go then we better do it now. We don't need to waste anymore time than we already have. Let's get down to the docking bay and get this over with."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm done already? I even surprised me. I mean, seriously, how long did that take? 3 days? That's a pretty good number right there…I should probably get some more sleep…Anyway, I've finally deducted to a margin of plus or minus 2 the number of chapters that I have left before this story is over, that number, is 10. Yep, it's finally coming to a close, well, not finally, cause I'm sure a few people don't really want to see it end, but it happens. And if you want to know a secret, my editor is actually writing a short poem that will be posted on the website sometime soon, you'll know who he is by his SN. Ya, I looked at it already, and well…you'll just have to see for yourself. 

(A New Leader PART 1)

Yep, I remembered to put in this section again, probably because I know what I'm going to do with these chapters. The team goes down to the snowy planet of Kharta, but when they land, they met a welcome party that is completely unexpected. It'll be a 2, possibly 3 part story arc, so there ya go.

EDITOR'S NOTES: He's not here at the moment, because like I said, he's writing a short poem of his own, so I'm kind of like his secretary for the day…here's what he wanted me to say…

"It's me again, Justin Alan Haibon, and I just want to say that this is the greatest story ever. Nick's so cool, when I grow up, I want to be just like him. Anyway, I'm writing my own poem, and it'll probably be done soon. Nick challenged me to write something and post it, if I fail, I won't be his editor anymore, so I have to do good. Please help me by reading my story and reviewing, or you'll never see this section of his story again. I'll cry a lot and stuff if you let that happen. Oh well, that's all, bye for now."

Wow, that looks so nice compared to what I'm used to seeing, but I typed it so…ya. It is true, he is writing his own story, and it is also true that if he does not meet a certain number of goals, he won't be my editor anymore. Why? Because I'm a cold, heartless son of a…well, just because it's funny.

MAIL CALL:

Black Phoenix  
Cool, Fox is gonna live. How did I not see that coming? (Rolls eyes) Can't wait for the next chapter, dude.

_FoxMC: Trust me, there will be things that you will not expect coming up very soon, you have no idea…BWAHAHA…that's an evil laugh by the way, don't get scared, I'm just weird like that._

Tie  
I knew Fox wouldnt die because then it would be hard to write the rest of the story. Anyway I liked the ending to this chapter it made me really happy :)Cant wait to see the next chapter soon

_FoxMC: I'm sure the fact that Fox lived made a lot of people happy, I know I liked it, but I guess I'm the author so I'm happy with whatever I want to happen. _

Wolf O'Donell  
all i can say is great S.F fic, best ive ever read :) keep updating, and i was wondering is katt actually starting to like fox, or does she still like falco?

_FoxMC: Is Katt starting to like Fox? I guess, she's kind of at a weird point right now, I mean, she obviously likes laying her fist into Falco more than she does talking to him…so I guess that's something…I guess you'll just have to wait and see…_

Ben Stylin  
Man, I hate Falco.  
Why is Bill scared of him?  
Somebody should rip that darn bird to shreads.  
I mean, rats he is irratating.  
P.S. I'm trying to cut down the use of cuss words.

_FoxMC: You're a very considerate man, but ya know, I'm not all against the use of bad words, just the ones you like to use…besides it's a lot funnier to read the word "rats" instead of…something else. And I hate Falco too, so I guess we're kind of like bird watchers, except we hate them all._

DragonOTDarkFlame  
WOOHOO! Looks like Fox is coming back, and I'm glad to see that Falco finally got what was comin' to him. Update soon! You Rock, FoxMC!

_FoxMC: Cool, a new reviewer kid! Hi new reviewer kid, welcome to Mail Call. I'm glad you enjoyed that little fit of anger Katt had, and I have been told before that I rock, but the person got mad because I started rocking too hard and I screamed in her ears, sorry Whinnie…anyway, thanks for your first review, and I look forward to your continued support, that is of course if I keep writing good chapters…_

Fox McCloudSaviour of Lylat  
Yea, I'm stickin around 'till the end, no doubt about it... I really don't have much to say this time... kinda wasted all my emotion 4 the story in my first post... oh well, it'll be back after a few chapters. BTW, I'm coming out with a story too. It'll be up within the week. No spoilers right not, though.  
(P.S. Not to be offensive or anything, but your editor must lern 2 spel. lol)

_FoxMC: Cool, I might read it, but be warned, I don't really have much time to read long stories, I'll read short ones every once in a while, but that's about all. I'll try to read it if I can, but…stuff happens. And you don't have to be sorry about my editor typing really, REALLY bad, he's just like that…_

Whinnie  
Wow, I'm actually surprised to see that I'm the 100th reviewer:O :D Anyway, I enjoyed that chapter, it felt good to have Katt punch out Falco's lights. This chapter, from my opinion, was well planned out. I can't wait for the next one!

_FoxMC: Cool, I guess I had you fooled then, cause I had no idea what I was doing going into Chapter 30, just the fact that Fox would be proved to be ok after all. That's my typing style I guess, know the big plot points and fill in the little stuff on the way, guess it works pretty well…and, I too, am also jubilant to see Katt punch Falco, it felt good to type, heh._

BlueWolf419  
(Because of the stupid document manager format stuff, this review cannot be shown, if you would like to see what it was that this kid wrote, look at my reviews. Sorry for the inconveinience...)

_FoxMC: Right…I've never really gotten such a simplistic review before, I guess this is like the typing equivalent of sign language? Well, as far as I can tell, this is telling me that you liked the chapter, due to the fact that the carrots placed beside this figure's eyes are raised in such a jubilant fashion. Strange…_

demonslayer206  
ow, u almost bit my head off... I know I know, ur an author, not a miracle worker. my ac fic has similar problems, and i can't cover them either. I was just noting how he always shocks me when he appears when I least expect it, excluding dino planet.  
anyways, great chapter. I liked how falco got busted from the brief, yet it turns out he was right all along. Kat is definately gonna need to apologize for smashing Falco's beak in, at least i think so. this one has too many different feelings to mention, so i'll stick with that. cu next chapter, and don't worry, i don't care if wolf shows or not. he could just shoot asteroids for all i care

_FoxMC: Eh? Almost bit your head off? Did I come across that harshly? Well, I wasn't intending to do so, so I am eternally sorry. Anyway, looks like people liked to see Falco finally get humbled, but it doesn't really look like it actually humbled him, so I guess Falco didn't really learn anything…oh well, maybe it'll happen one day…_


	36. A New Leader PART 1

Chapter 32: A New Leader PART 1

(Corneria Hospital)

It was a beautiful morning in Corneria, the sun had just begun to peek over the small mountain ranges that sat in the distance, and the few clouds that hung peacefully in the atmosphere changed to radiant shades of orange and pink, giving the sky a personality of it's own. Only one day previous, a certain animal that now sat reminiscently staring out of the hospital window would have noted none of this. That may have been one of the things farthest from his mind during those past few hours, but now that he had been miraculously healed, the simple pleasure of seeing a Cornerian sunrise such as this seemed to be a very welcome distraction.

Fox McCloud, who had now been held within the hospital for almost two full days, was quickly beginning to grow tired of the constant white that seemed to always surround him. He looked up towards the beautiful Cornerian sky and thought back to his ship and crew. All of which were still out there somewhere, continuing on without him to lead them. He felt so helpless, him having to stay at the hospital and wait for the doctors to release him, it was completely different from the types of situations that he was used to. It seemed like the toughest mission that you could think of couldn't compare to this isolated feeling away from his crew. Maybe it was because he was unable to lead them at this time that made him feel this way, or it may have been the fact that he failed them by being defeated by the cloaked figure. These may have all been reasonable answers, but the one and only reason he felt the need to depart from this place was to find himself back with her.

He let out a tired sigh and lowered his head, remembering back to all the time they had spent together, times that Fox never wanted to end. It seemed like such a long time ago that they had met, after having seen each other for the first time. Him releasing her from that giant floating crystal, that moment when he first had the chance to look into her face in that same floating prison. His entire experience with this wonderful vixen was more fulfilling than he ever thought anything could be. Making huge sums of money and being known throughout the galaxy were gratifying to a large extent, but not even saving an entire planet from destruction could compare to the feeling that this certain vixen seemed to posses. Fox knew if he were given the choice, he would turn down all the fame and fortune, merely to continue to be in her presence.

Fox's thoughts ended after a short time, hearing the noise of an opening door from behind him. He turned to see that the head doctor of the facility was now standing in front of him with a smile, "Fox McCloud, we have some good news for you." Fox stayed seated, not exactly wanting to stand up because of the pain that was still present from his operations, and asked, "Really? Well that's new. What is it?" The doctor continued to smile as he approached the seated vulpine, "The doctors here have been examining your condition almost all night. We know how much you must miss your team, so we've decided that, if you say it's alright, you can leave here before the sun sets." Fox's ears perked up as he heard this, a small smirk appearing on the vulpine's muzzle. He nodded and said in an obviously relieved sounding voice, "That's great, no offence, but I can't wait to get out of here and get back to my team." The doctor let off a slight chuckle as he responded, "None taken, if I were you, I'd be thinking the same thing. We'll just have to run one more test and do a little cosmetic stitching, but after that, you'll be good to go."

After talking a short while longer, the doctor left the vulpine once again in seclusion, but this time he had left giving this animal much needed peace of mind. He quickly turned his attention back out the window, now seeing that the sun had completely risen over the mountaintops. He let out a complacent sigh as he stared aimlessly out the window, now knowing that he really was going to be fine, knowing that he would see his crew the next morning, knowing that in only one day, he would see her again, and that was all he really wanted.

(Great Fox)

The four animals that had previously been standing on the bridge of the Great Fox had made their way down into the docking bay of the ship. There was very little conversation on the way, mostly because of the large spaces that separated the animals as they walked. Falco and Slippy were walking a good distance ahead of everyone else, Krystal took her spot a few yards behind him, and Katt brought up the rear, walking a short distance behind Krystal. Every time Krystal looked over to the pink feline, she saw the same continuous expression on her face. Katt's face constantly pointed down towards the floor, her eyes seeming to be only partially open as she walked. Krystal felt very badly for the poor feline, having to go through everything Falco had put her through, it was quite understandable behavior. She just wished that she could do something to help, but it was most likely that whatever help she did give would have little effect on the stubborn feline.

It wasn't long after they had originally left from the bridge that they arrived at the Great Fox docking bay in a large, separated group. Falco was the first to enter, followed shortly after by Slippy and the two females. Once they were all inside, Falco opened a large crate that sat directly to the left of the door and revealed a small pile of large, heavy looking coats. The avian smirked as he pulled out one of these coats, looking over at Slippy as he said, "I told you that I was way ahead of you Slippy, check these out. Have you ever seen em' before?" Slippy shook his head, "I don't think so, but I don't think we've ever really had to use them before, we never used to do ground missions like this before…" Falco shook his head and replied, "Well, whatever, I'm sure these have got to help when we get down there. Just look at em', they look like their thicker than the hull of this ship."

Krystal reached into the crate for herself as the avian continued his conversation with the Slippy. It was a quite large coat, larger than any other she had ever seen before, and quite heavy as well. These thermal-coats were completely white in color with no other color to accompany it. The coat itself was quite thick, making it seem almost impossible for any cold air to penetrate its outer surface. A large hood hung loosely at the head of the coat, which would easily cover her entire head. Once she managed to pull this new clothing over her body, she immediately found it to be very warm inside. When she got her arms through the large sleeves, she found that there were a small pair of gloves hanging from each of the arm holes. She slid her hands securely into them finding that they were also quite warm. Now that she had fully clothed herself in this large coat, she found that the only part of her body that was exposed was her face. It felt slightly heavy on her shoulders, but she knew that it would be worth the effort to stay warm on such a snow-laden planet as Kharta.

As soon as she had finished, she noticed Falco staring at her from the corner of her eye. The vixen quickly looked over at him, or as quickly as she could while she was dressed in this cumbersome thermal-coat, which caused him to smirk and comment, "I guess it'll be a little harder for you girls to hike around with this thing on, but hopefully we won't have to worry about to much fighting." Krystal nodded while trying to readjust the large coat to be more comfortable as it rested on her body. The avian gave a slight chuckle as he watched her struggle, finding it quite amusing, but quickly stopped as he turned towards his Arwing, "Well, if we're all ready, let's get down to the planet. And Slippy, get ready to send that M.C.D. thing down to the planet as soon as we get there, I don't want to spend any more time down there than we have to." Slippy nodded and ran off with a quick wave good-bye to the departing members of the Star Fox team.

"…Krystal, can I talk to you for a second?" The vulpine's attention was jarred from the waving toad as she heard these words coming from behind her. She turned to see Katt, who was now also garbed in the large thermal-coat, and slowly approached her, asking in a confused voice, "What is it Katt?" The feline hesitated slightly, placing one of her gloved hands inside a pocket that sat near the bottom of her coat, but asking shortly after, "…Do you trust Falco? After what he did to us, you think we can trust him to lead?" Krystal hesitated as well as she heard this, taking Katt's point into consideration. The vixen shook her head gently and replied, "That's difficult for me to say. He does make bad decisions occasionally and he is quite brash, but I do not think that he would make such a terrible leader." Katt paused as she heard this, not looking like she accepted her words. She nodded uncertainly and replied, "Well, if you say so…But let me say this right now. If he pulls something stupid on us, we'll both come back here and he can deal with his own problems, alright?" Krystal did not respond, knowing that even if he did try to do something foolish, it was not cause to abandon him. She shook her head and replied, "Katt, I do not think that is the appropriate course of action. Even if you do not agree with his decision, you must remember that he is our leader, and as such he…" Katt cut her off, now speaking in a slightly more irritated voice, "…He has control over us, right? He have to follow his orders. Well, I don't think that's fair when it comes to blueboy over there. Why follow orders when the "leader" doesn't even know what he's doing? Does that sound like a good idea? I'd rather let him make his own stupid decisions and leave me out of…"

Katt's voice was abruptly cut off as another voice echoed from the area around the Arwings, "Are you two gonna stand there talking all day or do you want to get some work done? The planet's not gettin' any warmer with us sittin' here." Krystal's head turned as she heard this second voice, and saw that it came from the animal that now sat eagerly in the cockpit of one of the few Arwings that sat near the far wall of the docking bay. Katt merely continued to stare down at the floor as she heard his words. Only seconds after he had finished speaking from across the bridge, he lowered his cockpit window and slowly led his Arwing out of the docking bay and into open space.

After the sound of his quickly departing Arwing had disappeared, no sound could be heard in the docking bay. Krystal looked back at the feline and saw her depressed and even slightly confused expression as she stared at the metallic floor. Krystal hesitated as she saw this, knowing that she should say something to comfort the feline, but nothing immediately came to her. The vixen walked to Katt's side and said quietly before walking past her and heading for her Arwing, "Listen, the only person who can make the right decision is you. I cannot persuade you to think how I believe you should. You must make the choice that is best for you. And whatever that may be, the entire team will learn to respect it." With these words, Krystal continued to walk the short distance to the far wall of the docking bay where her Arwing sat. It was quite a process to get into the cockpit when sporting such a large article of clothing like the thermal-coat, but she managed and was eventually able to make her way out of the docking bay as well.

Katt silently watched on as Krystal's Arwing slowly floated through the docking bay and out of sight, leaving her alone in the large metallic room. Her attention was soon diverted over to her own pink fighter, which sat quietly near the far wall of the docking bay. He focus stayed at this point momentarily as she thought about Krystal had said to her.

_Krystal, you make all of this sound so easy, but can I really trust Falco after what Falco did to the entire team? It just doesn't make sense, how can you forgive someone so quickly…after doing something as stupid as that. Of course, she's never had a problem in her life with McCloud, maybe if she really knew how I felt, she could give me some real advice, but all this talk of just getting over it and moving on…it just doesn't cut it for me. How can she understand, when no one understands? No one knows the pain I have had to go through the past few years, and everything that leads up to here tells me that I can't just trust Falco after something like what he did yesterday. But Krystal on the other hand…I do believe that I can trust her, and I can't just let her go down to the planet by herself with blueboy. No telling what he'll try to pull with Fox gone…and I don't think McCloud would be that happy if I let Falco have his way with her. _

Katt looked up, breaking from her previous expressions and donning a small smirk. She walked quickly towards her small pink fighter, swiftly jumping up into the open cockpit and activating the engines, causing the ship to hover slightly above the metallic floor of the docking bay. Her mind seemed to calm as she felt the controls of her ship at her fingers, her thoughts seeming to transition from the past and looking towards the near future. She slowly glided her ship across the docking bay and was soon flying through space towards Kharta.

…_Besides, It's been two days since we've had any action around here, can't wait till I can get my feet on something with a little less metal._

(Inside of Krystal's Arwing)

Krystal watched with nervous anticipation as the white shaded planet of Kharta slowly grew larger and larger with every passing second. It had only been two days since they had finished with their mission on Katina, and already they were headed off on another. Generally, the vixen would not find this to be so daunting, but this time it was different. This was the first mission she would ever attempt without Fox to lead, or for that matter, to be with the team at all. It seemed so strange to her how she was flying towards a controlled planet without Fox to guide her, it suddenly reminded her of just how much she wanted him back, of how much she missed him.

_It may prove to be far more difficult a mission without Fox to help me through, to comfort me when the situation gets out of control, but maybe I need this time to grow in my own personal strength. I wouldn't say that having Fox around is a bad thing at all; I just feel that I must grow on my own from time to time as well. If I were to grow completely dependent on another to take care of everything for me, how would the other benefit? I must use this upcoming experience to make myself stronger, so that if ever there comes a time when Fox depends on me, I can help him as he has helped me. _

Krystal smiled to herself as thoughts of Fox quickly came back into her mind, but was soon reminded of the task at hand as the small light blue indicator light came to life on her in-ship consol, informing her of an incoming transmission. She gave a few quick blinks as she exited from her thoughts, soon after letting the transmission pass, revealing the face of Falco Lombardi on the small plasma screen that sat within the consol of her Arwing. His expression was rather serious, or at least, more serious than it had been when he had left the Great Fox, and he said in a flat voice, "I've found a place to land on the planet, the snow's gonna be pretty deep down there, so be careful when you land the Arwing, alright? I don't want to have to be the one who has to dig it out of the snow." Krystal nodded expressionlessly as she responded, "Alright, I can see you entering the atmosphere, I will follow you to the landing area." Falco nodded and added sarcastically before ending the transmission, "Sound's good, you're sure a lot easier to deal with than Katt, but whatever, see you on the surface." With those words, the screen within the consol went black and silence returned to the cockpit of her Arwing.

Once Falco had finished speaking she quickly returned her attention outside of her cockpit window. The previously small looking planet of Kharta had grown considerably larger after traveling towards it for some time. In almost no time at all, she began to enter into the snowy planets outer atmosphere, causing her small ship to rumble slightly, but it lasted for only a short time. Once she cleared the first layer of atmosphere, she quickly noticed that visibility in the sky of this planet was very poor due to the immense amount of clouds that hung in the air. Once she was able to fly her craft low enough, she soon found that those clouds were producing a light amount of snow that was falling from them, made obvious by the quickly accumulating snowflakes that settled on her cockpit window. This made to process of following Falco to his discovered landing area slightly more difficult, but she was able to manage. She saw Falco set down near the foot of a rather large mountain, a spot where a few large rocks rose from the ground so that the snow would prove to be much more shallow and stable. She gently set her Arwing down next to his, finding that her landing gear did sink a few inches as she landed, but it sank no further.

As she exited from the Arwing, she noticed Falco watching her as she dismounted her craft. He merely looked up at her and commented, "Nice landing, I didn't think you could keep that much of the Arwing above ground." Krystal slowly climbed down the small stepladder that sat the outside of the small ship. When she set her foot down after the last step, he foot sank a few inches into the snow, which caused her to fall of balance, but she quickly saved herself from falling by grabbing onto the wing of her Arwing, easing her feet onto the snow after she did so. It took her a short time to familiarize herself with the large amount of snow that rested beneath her feet, but after that, she didn't seem to have any problem with walking across the planet's surface.

As soon as Falco knew that the vixen had gained her footing against the planets snowy surface, he asked in an unemotional voice, "I guess we better go find a place to set that M.C.D. system up now. I think I saw a nice little cave somewhere back up the mountain a little ways." Krystal replied in a questioning voice, "Wait, are you sure that you do not want to wait for Katt to join us?" Falco shook his head and shrugged, "You think she'll even come? I saw you two talking back on the docking bay, she was probably whining to you about how she didn't want to deal with me, right?" Krystal hesitated, knowing that what the avian had predicted was fairly accurate. Falco took this brief silence as an answer and continued, "See? She was, wasn't she? That's just typical Katt for you. But it doesn't really matter if she wants to tag along, all we have to do is set this M.C.D. system up before the natives can bother us and we'll be fine." Krystal was about to respond, but she stopped herself from speaking as the sound of another ship appeared from above. Both animals turned to see a small pink fighter descending from the billowy gray clouds. Falco shook his head and shrugged once again as he said, "…Or maybe she will, guess she figured that staying on the ship with Slippy wouldn't be any better than tagging along with me."

It wasn't long after the two animals that had watched this pink ship fall from the sky before they now watched her cockpit window open, the figure of the pink feline exiting shortly after. She easily landed evenly on her feet as she dropped the short distance from her cockpit to the snowy ground, seeming to have little trouble adjusting to the greatly uneven and unstable ground beneath her.

She turned slowly as she faced the blue feathered avian, waiting for his first orders. Falco smirked and said in his usual nonchalant tone of voice, "Glad you could make it, I don't know if we really need any more animals to pull this off, but at least now we have some backup I guess." The feline continued to glance towards the avian, clearly not amused by his comment. Falco chuckled at this and said while turning away from the two females, "Well, since the gang's all here now, we can get ready to set up that M.C.D. system. I think if we walk around a little bit we'll find a good place to set it up at. Just follow me and we'll be fine." After saying this, Falco began to trudge through deep snow that sat underfoot, Krystal following shortly after with Katt not far behind.

The walk across Kharta's surface was certainly far from something these animals were used too. Each time they took a step, no matter how softly, the snow would give beneath each footprint and their feet would bury in the snow, which made the simple process of walking far more difficult and slow going. But the fact that the slow was slowing them down did not hinder them from noticing the gentle beauty of the planet. They were surrounded by mountains on all sides, but this only seemed to enhance the effect this background created. With the gently falling snow covering everything as far as you could see, and the large pine trees that stood his above the ground, glazed in a fine coat of white, all of which shined brilliantly as the sun would occasionally peek through the clouds, it was like nothing any of these three animals had ever seen before. Not even Falco couldn't restrain himself from noticing this fact, although he did well not to express it verbally. As they continued on, their views of the planet continually changed, they saw deep canyons that held frozen rivers at their base, and small cliff which had icicles hanging from their pointed and jagged edges.

They continued in this manner for many minutes, but after having walked almost a mile from their original point of departure, Falco broke the previously held silence, holding out a pointed finger as he said, "Right over there. That cave should provide enough cover for us, let's get over there and set up the M.C.D. system." Krystal nodded in reply, and the group slowly made their way towards the cave their leader had pointed out.

It only took a manner of seconds for them to reach the small cave, which was probably only a few yards deep and wide, the ceiling being slightly higher than the previous dimensions. As soon as the three animals reached the inside of the cave, Falco removed the hood from over his head and revealed a small communicator from inside his thermal-coat. He held down a small button as he calmly spoke into the device, "Slippy, are you listening up there? I need you to send that M.C.D. system now." There was a slight pause between Falco and the communicator, but it soon came to life with the toad's voice, "Sorry, there's a little interference, you said you're ready for the mind control system?" Falco rolled his eyes, "Ya, you do have it ready to send down, don't you?" There was another short pause before Slippy replied in a slightly hesitant sounding voice, "Well, actually, I really haven't eaten anything for a long time and I found some food in the kitchen on the way to the bridge…sorry Falco." Falco sighed as he heard this, promptly responding back into the communicator, "Then I'd hurry up and get it ready if I were you, we're not gonna sit down here all day with you screwin' off on the Great Fox." Slippy replied, sounding slightly embarrassed, "Sorry Falco, I'll get it ready right now, just wait a few minutes." Falco sighed and responded before ending the transmission, "Whatever, just do it now."

Falco placed the small communicator back inside his thermal-coat and announced with a shake of his head, "Looks like Slippy managed to screw up again, we're gonna have to hang out in this cave for a while before he can send the M.C.D. thing." Katt remained silent, but Krystal responded while removing the gloves from her hands, "That's unfortunate, but from as far as I can tell, I don't think that will serve to be much of a problem. I did not see any signs of living animals at all on our journey here." Falco shrugged and replied indifferently, "Ya, well that doesn't mean they aren't out there. Who knows they might be watching us right now." Krystal shuddered slightly, responding quietly, "Falco, I do wish you wouldn't say things like that." Falco smiled slightly as he responded, "Well, it's true. In a place like this, they could be…"

As Falco was still speaking a sudden crunch of fresh snow could be heard from outside the cave. The heads of the three animals quickly faced that direction, finding that there was nothing to be seen. Krystal commented in an optimistic yet nervous sounding voice, "Perhaps it was just a bundle of snow falling from a tree?" Falco shook his head and responded quiet, as if so that his voice would not travel any farther than the edge of the cave, "No, that was a footstep, I'm positive. We really are being followed." He placed his hand on his blaster, ready for a fight, even though he knew that if there were enough of whatever was outside the cave, they would be trapped in the small cave with no escape. Katt nodded, doing the same as Falco, but did not say a word. Falco once again spoke quietly to his small team, "Get ready guys, we might have another fight on our hands." Upon hearing this, Krystal readied her blaster as well; not exactly thrilled to be in a situation like this without Fox's support, but she had no choice. Each of the three animals now stood apprehensively inside the small cave, waiting for whatever was outside to reveal themselves.

For what seemed like a long while, nothing happened. Nothing but the sound of the ever-increasing footsteps could be heard approaching the cave where the three members of Star Fox stood with blasters ready. It was a tense moment, none of them had any idea what or how many creatures were gathering outside the edge of the cave's mouth, but they all stood ready for a fight.

"Please, do not harm us. We do not intend any harm to you." The team's ears all perked up as they heard these sudden words coming from around the corner of the cave. Falco raised his blaster towards the voice and said with a hint of anxiousness, "No way, you show me your face and I might think about it." As soon as Falco said this, a large group of animals, all of which were wearing bulky, primitive looking jackets, slowly began to appear at the mouth of the cave. These creatures did appear to be wielding any type of weapon at all, seeming to be just as scared of Falco's group as they were of them. Despite this, Falco kept his gun steady as he asked with the same slightly nervous voice, "What do you want from us? Can't you see we don't exactly welcome unexpected company like this?"

The group of creatures seemed un-phased by this comment, instead, they began to slowly approach Falco. The avian kept his blaster at them, but he was slowly beginning to feel that these creatures truly did not want to start anything. Falco asked in a curious tone of voice, "Well if you want peace, why don't you leave us alone, we kinda have stuff we need to do here and I don't exactly…"

Falco hesitated at this point as the creatures removed the hoods of their coats, revealing their true species. The avian looked on in disbelief as he looked into their faces. The feathered heads, the short beaks, the small, piercing eyes, they were just like him. He hesitated for a moment before he managed to say, "You're…just like me." As soon as he said this, the birds that had previously stood before him now fell on one knee, their heads facing the ground. One of the animals that now knelt before the stunned avian looked up into his face and replied, "Of course you are, you are one of us, you are the chosen one as it has been predicted. You are the new Khartak." Falco gave them a questioning look as he asked, "…A Khartak? What is that supposed to mean?" The kneeling avian continued to look into Falco's shocked face, answering in a humble tone of voice, "You are the new Khartak, and you are destined to rule over our planet and its inhabitants, forever."

When the three members of Star Fox heard these words, they each quickly donned a completely surprised expression, even Katt to a slight degree, who had previously not shown any time of emotion at all. Falco looked down at the kneeling avian and said with a nervous chuckle, "Whoa, I have to stay here and lead this place forever? I got other stuff to do so…I think I'll have to pass on that one." The entire group of falcons looked up as they heard this, the one that had previously spoken answered, "You do not understand master, it has been foretold for centuries that abird would come from the sky, flying in a strange vessel, and you fit that description perfectly. You must return with us to the Palace, you must take you're rightful place among us." Falco nodded inquisitively and commented in a hesitant voice, "Listen, I'm honored that you'd want me to lead this planet, but ya know, things just aren't gonna work out that way. I've got other business to take care of. I can't just…"

Falco was forced to cut himself off as he felt a sharp pain suddenly surge through his body. He, along with the two other members of his team, had been hit by a small dart that penetrated squarely into the side of his neck. He and the two females abruptly fell to the ground, their vision quickly leaving then as they desperately struggled to stay conscious. The kneeling avian spoke again, just as Falco's vision blurred and disappeared, "I'm sorry Khartak, but you must realize your true destiny, a life among creatures of your own kind. To lead us and this planet, that is your true calling…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hmm…I couldn't really decide on whether I wanted to continue on with the chapter or not, but I think that's probably a good place to stop. I actually had to think up a whole bunch of stuff to get it to be this many pages, so don't get mad at me for it being too short, I had to leave it there and that's the best I could do…don't hurt me. Anyway, I'm not that far from my 166-review goal, if I can keep pumping out chapters like this, I'll cover it without much problem. The story is coming to a close people, so you better get ready for some wicked stuff to happen in the next few chapters…just, be warned.

(A New Leader PART 2)

Right, so I'm sure a lot of you are going…"What the heck, is Falco just the leader of everything now?" Well, looks like it, but if he knew that the planet was under mind control, there's just no way he could accept such an offer. Right? Cause, you know, being the sensible guy that Falco is, he'd realize how bad of an idea it would be to stay…right?

EDITOR'S NOTES: Well, the kid is gone and I don't really know what the heck he is doing, so I guess there will be no editor's notes this time. Sorry for all the loyal fans…wait, there are none. Then I guess we're all happy, thanks anyway…

MAIL CALL:

Anicrosser  
the best fanfiction ive read. never change your writing style! Keep going!

_FoxMC: Cool, another new reviewer kid, seems like I'm gettin' more and more the more I write. I don't know if you read the whole thing or not, cause that would take forever and I couldn't blame you for that, but thanks for the review, I'm gettin' closer to that 166 mark…I'm coming Rick Ons, better watch yourself. Uhh, thanks again, you're cool._

DragonOTDarkFlame  
Nice Chapter. Falco is being as much of the cool...collected...JACKASS that I expect him to be. I was half expecting Katt to roll her eyes at his announcement. Oh, and Fox is back. Yippee!

_FoxMC: Yep, that's good ol' Falco for ya. And don't worry, Katt will have plenty of time to roll her eyes later, as you can tell…_

Tie  
Good chapter this chapter was very interesting it made me think alot about Falco and Katt...for a change. Anyway what if Fox could come during the mission his team is having near the end of it, that would be cool.

_FoxMC: Well, I could have used that, but now that you said it, I really can't. Well, whatever, Fox will come back soon, but just not now…sorry._

Black Phoenix  
Well, since Falco's the "leader" now, looks like this part of the mission's gonna get f- up pretty bad.

_FoxMC: Turns out things are actually looking to go in his favor, but how he will react…that's a different story…actually, it's not, it's just Chapter 33…but whatever._

deathscall  
well, first, Sorry for not reviewing your last chapter, my computer was goin screwy, so i'll put in a few words what my review would have been ... YEAH KATT, break that brainless bird's beak... also it would have said it was a better than spectacularly, amazing, chapter, and now, onto my review for this chapter, good but, Katt doesn't deserve to get insulted so much by Lombardi, Fox and/or Krystal should introduce their teeth to his neck, and Katt, should go bird-hunting, ehehehehe, anyhoo, keep up the great work, and i will send an army of editor's after you when you end this story without making another great one

_FoxMC: I certainly do not blame you for not reviewing my last chapter, I was surprised that I finished it so quickly myself…Anyway, glad you liked "the punch," which I will now call it, it felt quite swell to type I must say. And I don't think I need an army of editors to ambush me after I'm done, I think you'll find that out soon enough…_

Ben Stylin  
Good Chapter.  
NO, I like birds, I just really hate Falco.  
He is so f.., I mean, ratting(?) annoying.  
I just want to strangle him.  
I almost cussed; my progress is slow.

_FoxMC: You're getting better, ratting is a pretty funny word actually. _

BlueWolf419  
Um, sorry about the skrewed up review. When I sent out the review it actually was fairly long. But for some reason it messed up. I wanted to apolagize for being a jerk. My reviews have been somewhat critical and I just haven't been very nice. Anyway...  
This was also a good chapter. I'm very sad to see Katt in so much pain and for her to see things as dead between her and Falco. I don't like Falco; he really needs to realize how much of an -hole he is. Fox is coming back, (again I apolagize, I was mean about that too...), and we couldn't be happier.  
By the way, the little face was actually a little Kirby dancing... But for some reason that really messed with my review and is probably why it didn't work.  
Wow! Long review! Anyway, thank you for writing the best Star Fox Fanfic I've read and keep up the good work!

_FoxMC: I don't get it, you said something mean and you're apologizing, as far as I can remember, I haven't gotten any negative/mean comments for my story ever, so I don't know what you are talking about, but I guess I forgive you…and don't think I don't know a Kirby dance when I see one, I created the Kirby dance! Not even kidding…seriously._

Whinnie  
Cool chapter! Poor Katt. :( I DO feel happy for Krystal, however. Keep it up!

_FoxMC: Ya, I'm feelin' sorry for Katt too, doesn't look like she'll get over that whole dilemma for a while, but Krystal's got it good now, knowing that Fox is alright, too bad it can't all work out like that for everyone…_

shadowshock12  
(If you want to see all the reviews this guy left…look at my reviews, there's a lot and I'll reply in sections.)

_FoxMC: (Ch. 33/35 review) Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I've seen that other story, I think it's centered around the comics, right? That's probably the only reason I won't read it. I really don't have any connection with it and don't know anything about it. Plus I don't want to spend that much time reading a story that long, not that it isn't good, I just don't have the time. And you figured out why Krystal didn't heal Fox so ya…_

_(Ch. 34 review) Oh, jeez, I didn't know what you were talking about when I saw this review, I was all like, "I never said anything about Fara Phoenix in my story…" And then I looked down at my Author's notes were I said that Fara Phoenix looked ugly. Ya, well, she does, and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but unlike Falco, I'm not gonna lie to make people happy, she just doesn't look like I thought she did, that's all._

Tim Digidestined of Loyalty  
Falco's lucky that I'm not part of Star Fox. After the way he lied to the girls and treated Katt, I'd have wacked him across the head with the butt end of one of my sais, yelled in his face that he'd lost my trust and had no command over me, and absolutly refused to follow his anouncement.  
On another note, great chapter. I've been reading this for several days and you got another update in before I was halfway into the story. Great job. Both you and Classic Cowboy are making me want to write a Star Fox fic.  
Anyway, great job and update soon.  
Tim, DoL

_FoxMC: Another new reviewer kid, nice. Thank you as well for sharing the exact same opinion of Falco as I do. I'd like to give him a little sumthin' sumthin' of my own, too bad everything has to go in his favor every time…stupid birds._


	37. A New Leader PART 2

Chapter 33: A New Leader PART 2

"Hey Falco, I got that finally got that M.C.D. system ready, so if you want me to send it, just tell me where you want it." There was a long pause, but it was not broken. The toad spoke into the communicator again, with a slightly more nervous tone of voice, "Falco, are you there? Hello…" The toad deactivated the transmission and said while turning to face ROB, "I guess he's not there. Maybe I have the wrong transmission address…" ROB quickly replied in his monotone voice, "Negative, correct input of transmission address has been confirmed. Location of Star Fox leader, Falco Lombardi, is no longer confirmed. Current location: Unknown." Slippy looked up at the robot with surprise, "You mean that our sensors can't find Falco anymore? That might mean that he got captured or something…what do you think ROB?" After a few seconds of quick calculations, ROB answered flatly, "Probability of capture on planet Kharta: 64.8 percent. Probability of error in transmission wavelength: 35.2 percent." Slippy sighed as he heard this, "So it might just have been an error in the transmission system huh? I guess we'll have to try and figure that out before we can send the system down to the planet, huh ROB." The robot replied, "Affirmative, full system check required. Estimated time until completion: 4 hours." Slippy sighed again as he turned back to the computer that sat in front of him, "I guess that will give us something to do for a while. I hope the team's doing ok down there…"

(Falco)

"Khartak? Master, are you awake?"

The avian groaned as he heard these words, his mind seeming to forget about what had happened only a short while ago. He turned over onto his side, pulling the blankets that now laid over his body tightly against himself, in an attempt to prevent himself from being disturbed from his sleep. Shortly after he did this, he felt a soft hand contact his body, a touch so gentle that it actually could have been more detrimental to his waking up than anything. The hand laid on his shoulder for quite some time, and after a while, he had little choice but to turn over in his bed and see who it was. But when he opened his eyes, he was caught completely off guard.

From this reclining position, he could see that he was now sleeping in an unfamiliar bed in the middle of an unfamiliar room. This caused Falco to hesitate slightly before turning to face the figure of which the hand belonged. But he soon slowly rolled over, not exactly sure what to expect, but was again caught by complete surprise to see a young avian girl sitting by his side, he hand slowly retracting as she noticed his conscious activity. She smiled down at him as he stared up into her eyes, commenting in the most soothing voice the blue avian had ever heard, "It's nice to see you awake Khartak, I was beginning to worry that you would not awaken at all."

Falco nodded passively as he sat up against the wall that sat behind this bed. He quickly scanned the room, finding himself in a completely different environment than he had remembered. He was now sitting on a wall of a large, lavishly decorated room, to an extent of which the avian had never seen before. The room was a predominant red in color, which gave off a feeling of warm that Falco did not think could have been found on a planet such as this. There were several comfortable looking couches and carpets spread throughout the enormous room, all of which were also colored red. Windows lined the entire side of one wall, giving the avian a glimpse of the falling snow outside, and there was even a small fire going on the wall opposite of where he was now seated.

The gentle voice that he had heard only moments before spoke again, "You look unwell my master. Are you feeling alright?"

Falco attention was quickly drawn to this voice. His eyes focused squarely on the young avian girl that sat close to his side. She smiled as their eyes met, giving Falco a feeling that he had not felt for some time. She was a beautiful falcon; her feathers being of a light blue in color with the occasional streak of darker blue within the lighter color. Over her colored feathers, she wore an elegant looking white dress. The two straps that supported the dress crossed a short distance below her neck, then expanded slightly to give her chest adequate, but not exactly modest coverage. From here, her dress continued down her delicate body until the hem of the dress stopped just above her ankles.

Falco noticed all this as he looked into her soft green eyes, finding himself, for one of the few times in his life, at a loss for words. He soon answered the young avian's question with a tired and uneasy voice, "No, really, I'm fine, I just don't know where I am…Could to fill me in?" She smiled at both his question and his tone of voice and answered, "Of course master. You are in the Palace of Kharta, the jewel of our beloved planet. This palace has stood for generations in anticipation for the arrival of the Khartak, and now he has finally arrived." Falco ran his fingers through the feathers on his head as he heard these words, not really sure of what to make of them, but quickly replied, "Ok, that helps, but still, why am I here? And what's with all this Khartak stuff you keep talking about?" The female avian sighed as she edged closer to Falco, who really didn't make any effort to resist her approach, and answered, "Ever since the beginning of our planet's history, there have been stories of a grand leader who would come to us from the sky and lead us into a new and grand future. That leader is described as the Khartak, meaning in the earlier forms of the planet's language, "Ruler of the Frozen Sea." You were brought here by my father and his men because you are the chosen one predicted hundreds of centuries ago, you are the new Khartak."

She raised her hand and placed it gently on the side of Falco's face, slowly beginning to rub her feathered hand against the avian's face. The feeling that accompanied her touch was indescribable, it was so soft and caring, and the warmth it provided him with created a sense of calm that he had not felt for the longest time. She smiled as she saw that he enjoyed her touch, and asked in a quiet voice, "What is your name master?" Falco replied in a calm voice, "Listen, you don't need to call me master, alright? You can just call me Falco." She nodded at this with the same gentle and responded, "That's a nice name, Falco. My name is Liya."

As soon as she said this, the door to the room swung open and a new feathered figure walked into the room. "I see that our new Khartak has finally awoken. How is he feeling daughter?" Liya removed her hand from Falco's face as she saw this new figure enter, which was the same one that Falco had seen before he was put under by the dart, and replied in a happy sounding voice, "He seems to be alright, just a little tired is all." Liya then returned her attention to Falco as she announced, "Falco, this is my father, Kraden. He's been holding the throne for your arrival for many years now." The newly appeared avian bowed in Falco's direction, speaking in a pleased tone of voice as he stood up, "So, your name is Falco. I'm sorry that I took the action I did earlier, but I had to do so in order to get you here, but it appears everything is fine now." Falco nodded and replied with a smirk, "Kraden huh? Ya, I'm fine now, just feeling a little tired, that's all." Kraden let off a slight chuckle as he approached the two seated avians, "Well, that will pass in a short while, but now, we have business to attend to. We must make preparations for the ceremony tonight." Falco gave him a confused look, "Ceremony? For what?" Kraden smiled back, "Why, for your induction as supreme ruler of course. Such a magnificent occasion has to be met with grand festivities, hundreds of animals are eager to see their new leader." Falco gave the avian a hesitant look as he responded, "Ya, about this whole grand ruler thing, I don't think I'm the one you're looking for. I don't think I can…" Kraden smiled and let out a hearty chuckle as he heard Falco's hesitance, approaching the bed and giving the avian a firm pat on the back, "I know it must be hard for you to understand, but destiny is not something you can predict. I have complete faith in you, you will be the greatest ruler in the history of all Kharta." Falco looked away slightly, replying in a quiet voice, "I don't know, it's not really something I can work around…"

Falco quieted himself as he felt a gentle hand running through the feathers on his head. He looked over to see that it was Liya's, who smiled at him as she looked into his eyes, "Would you please listen to my father. You have no idea how long we've waited for your arrival, or for that matter, how long I've waited. Once you see what it is to be the ruler of this planet, I feel you will soon change your mind. Can you please give us a chance?" Falco could not find it in himself to break away from those brilliant green eyes, which were now filled with a hint of sadness. He replied shortly after, with almost no hesitance in his voice, "Alright, I'll do it. I'm not going to let you…I mean, I wouldn't want to let the planet's hopes die just like that." She smiled at him, her eyes immediately taking on a cheerful appearance as she suddenly threw her arms around him. This caught Falco almost completely off guard, but strangely enough, he soon found himself eagerly returning to embrace, as if it was something he had always longed for. The young avian spoke as her head rested on his shoulder, "Thank you Falco, you have no idea what this means to me and the animals of this planet…thank you." Falco smiled as he heard this, but did not respond, merely nodding against Liya's head. Kraden smiled as he heard Falco comply with his wishes and said, "You've made a good decision. I'm sure you will not be disappointed in your new planet. Now, let's head towards the throne room and I will explain everything."

Falco and Liya broke from their embrace and stood from the bed. Falco was slightly disoriented when he first gained his feet, but quickly regained balance and made his way, along with the other two avians out of the room. Kraden took the lead while Liya seemed to drift behind him with Falco at her side. She let off another one of her gentle smiles as she reached for his hand, which he almost subconsciously accepted. Together, they walked out of the room and made their way through the building, feeling content as they felt the contact the hand that now held their own provided.

(Krystal)

The vixen's breathing came with some amount of difficulty, the pain from the dart still greatly present within her body. Her neck and shoulder throbbed with pain, letting out a slight groan as she managed to regain consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened, and she took a few quick blinks after realizing her vision was severely blurred. Once her eyes were clear from any obstruction, she suddenly realized that the ground beneath her and the air around her were greatly warmer than the environment she had previously been venturing through.

She quietly sat up, rubbing the source of pain on her neck while letting off another tired groan. Her attention was soon diverted from this pain as she heard a voice coming from behind her. "Well, looks like you're finally awake, that's good. Too bad I can't say the same about our situation." Krystal turned to see a frustrated looking feline leaning against the far wall of the small room, her head against her chest. The vixen gave her a tired look as she replied, "Yes, I'm alright, but what do you mean by 'our situation'?" Katt responded in an unemotional voice, "Just look behind you." As soon as Krystal heard this, her head rotated a slight distance until her eyes met an opening in the four walls, an opening that was caged off with thick metal bars. Krystal rubbed her head in slight confusion, "We're trapped in this room? But, how did all of this happen? The last thing I can remember, we were outside within that cave…" Katt placed her hand on her neck as she replied, "I don't know exactly, but I think we got knocked out somehow and they took us prisoner. Kind of a cheep shot if you ask me, but it doesn't look like they want to kill us. I mean, we'd be dead by now if they did."

Krystal scanned the small room and quickly noted, "They did not seem to capture all of us, I don't see Falco anywhere, not even in the adjacent holding cells." Katt shook her head and replied with a hint of anger, "If I remember right, they thought he was some kind of chosen leader. If they actually believe that, he's probably in some nice room getting pampered by a couple pretty servants. I don't know what they see in that idiot, but like always, everything has to go his way. You'd think I could get a bone tossed my way once in a while…" Krystal merely nodded at the feline's comment, her attention quickly diverted from the inside of their cell as she heard a door squeaking open from down the hallway that stood in-between the two rows of cells.

Katt stood off the wall as she heard this and walked towards the bars of the cell, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening. Shortly after the noise had first been made, a tall avian figure appeared in front of cell. With an evil looking smirk, he said, "Well, looks like the little ladies have finally decided to wake up. Took you long enough." Katt looked at him with an un-amused stare, "Why don't you come in here and say that again?" The avian looked at her with a smirk and a slight chuckle, "Are you kidding me, you'd be no match for me. Besides, with the effects of that dart still in floating around in your body, you wouldn't be able to put up a decent fight anyway." Krystal quickly spoke before Katt had the chance, trying to make the most out of her prison stay by trying to gather information, "Why are you holding us here?" The avian responded, "I'm sure you'd like to know, unfortunately, former master Kraden would like to keep it a surprise. Let's just say that you'll be joining us for a little celebration, and you are the main attraction." Katt scoffed at this remark, responding with crossed arms, "Sorry, if you and your little bird friends are looking for a strip show, you'll have to look somewhere else." The avian guard laughed at this, commenting with a smirk, "Heh, I wish. But don't worry, you won't have to do anything like that once we arrive, but maybe I'd think about letting you go if you gave me a private session…" Katt sneered at him as he said this, returning to the far wall of the room, "You must be out of your mind. Go back to the bird nest you came from and ask someone else." The avian shrugged and said, "Fine, be that way. I'll be back in a few hours. We still have a while until preparations are complete. Enjoy your stay ladies." With that, the guard turned and walked out of sight, the door quietly grinding to a close as he left the two females alone in the holding area.

"So, they do have something planned for us, I guess we'll find out what that is soon enough." Krystal turned to face the voice that came from the far wall of the room and asked, "What do you think they will do to us?" Katt shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, could be good, could be bad. But if all the animals on this planet are like that idiot guard, we'll probably have something on our hands I don't want to have to think about." Krystal thought for a second before commenting, "Well, what about Falco? If he truly is the new leader of this planet, couldn't he stop any of this from happening?"

"You would certainly think that, wouldn't you my dear?"

Both of the female's heads turned as they heard this third voice interrupt their conversation. Their attention quickly focused on a cloaked figure that stood just outside the bars of their holding cell. Krystal gasped as she took a few sudden steps backwards, "It's you, but how did you get…" The figure cut her off with his usual malicious sounding chuckle, "My dear, surely you must know by now that I am always watching you. Every planet you visit, I am only a few steps behind." Katt quickly jumped to Krystal's side, speaking in a suddenly excited voice, "Krystal, is that the guy that I saw on Kaltar? The one that made Fox fight all those raccoons a few days ago?" Krystal nodded and spoke with great emotion in her voice, "Yes, that's him. He's the one that took over Fox's mind on Katina as well, or at least he tried, but failed." He chuckled at this, replying, "But if I do remember correctly, I was able to escape my death on Dinosaur Planet. But this time, Fox McCloud was not so lucky." Krystal replied, taking a small step forward as she spoke, "Unfortunately, Fox is on his way to a full recovery. It seems as though you are the one who is not so lucky. Just like on Dinosaur Planet, Fox has defeated you once again." Katt gave Krystal a confused look as the figure replied, "Is that so? Well then, I shall look forward to facing him again, hopefully he will prove to be more of a challenge." Katt spoke quietly as the figure ended his sentence, "You know this guy from somewhere Krystal? Who is he?"

Krystal nodded quickly responding in the same emotional voice, "He was the one that threatened to take over Dinosaur Planet, but luckily, Fox was able to stop him. He calls himself General Scales, even though he is a coward that cannot face his own problems, making other's do his bidding for him."

At this point, the cloaked figure withdrew the hood that hung loosely from his face, revealing the rugged green face of the dinosaur. "So you have remembered me. I am truly honored Krystal." He paused slightly before continuing, "Too bad that you will have to die so soon, it's a great pity I must say." Krystal took another small step forward as she quietly yelled, "What are you talking about?" Scales smiled slightly as he answered, "Why, did the avian that just paid you a visit not tell you? Well, I have better control over these pathetic creatures than I thought. I suppose that you will find out soon enough." Krystal responded tersely, "If you think that you can destroy us here, you are sorely mistaken. Our friend has been appointed ruler of this planet, as long as he controls our fate, we will remain unscathed." Scales smirked as he replied, "Yes, but there are other ways to control ones so foolish as him. It's a matter of what one would do to make another happy, many animals call this sacrifice, and that is exactly what Falco will do. Right now, I've placed, I must say, a rather beautiful young avian girl with him, if all goes as planed, he would do anything for her benefit, no matter what the cost." Katt seemed taken aback by this, but said nothing. Krystal responded in the same passionate voice, "But he is still in control of this planet, what if this girl is unable to do as you plan?" At this, Scales let out a booming laugh, replied shortly after the echoes of his laughter subsided, "My dear, do you not realize that all these creatures are still under my control? The entire story of him being the chosen, it's all a lie. There never was anything like that on this planet. It's actually quite disappointing that you believed that at all my dear." He paused slightly, a malicious smirk painted on his face as he did so, but soon continued, "Now sadly, I must now depart. There are more important matters that I must attend to. Enjoy your time at the festivities, I'm sure you will have a wonderful time." With those words, the green figure replaced the hood back onto the top of his head and walked down the aisle of the holding area. He had gone just as suddenly as he had come.

(Hallway of the Palace of Kharta)

It was a pretty long walk between the room that the small group of avian's had just departed from to their destination. During this time there was much talk of Falco's future as ruler of Kharta, of all the subjects and territories he would rule over, but many these words that Kraden spoke seemed to hardly penetrate the avian's ears. His focus was far too distracted by the beautiful falcon that walked next to him, feeling her gentle hand around his own. From time to time, he would glance over towards the female avian that walked next to him, studying her seemingly flawless figure as he did so. Every once in a while, she would notice and let off a cheerful smile in his direction, each time filling Falco with a great sense of comfort and calm, qualities that had previously seemed to have forgotten about for some time. As they walked, Falco let his thoughts wander on everything that had come to pass within the last few hours.

_What the heck is all this? First we land on this snowy planet and were about ready to set up that M.C.D. system and leave, but now…I don't know, it just did a complete turn around on me. Who would have known that I'm some destined leader of a planet? And this girl, Liya…there's something about her that makes me feel so…I don't know, good. It's something I haven't felt for so long. Weird, it's only been less than an hour and I already feel like…well, almost like we kind of…belong together. She seems to like me a lot, I mean, I sure ain't forcing her to hold my hand, but I'm not exactly arguing either. Maybe this is something I should seriously consider…if I stayed here, I'd really be livin' the good life. That's gotta beat flyin' around in that can of a ship all the time tryin' to make a buck. And who knows, maybe this Liya girl and I really do have something going on here. Who would have guessed that a backwater planet like this could do this to me…_

Falco quickly cut himself from his thoughts as he felt his hand shaking slightly. He took a few quick blinks as he returned to his conscious self, noticing that Liya was the one causing his hand to shake. She smiled up at him and said her usual cheerful voice, "We're here Falco, this is your throne room."

Falco looked away from the young avian as he slowly scanned his new surroundings. The room he now found himself standing in was enormous, almost a large as the docking bay that sat in the Great Fox. There were brilliantly colored drapes that hung loosely beneath large transparent windows. The walls that these windows and drapes sat on were of a navy blue color, seeming to represent to snowy atmosphere that existed outside of the building. Hanging from the middle of the ceiling sat a huge chandelier; it's lights easily shining throughout the entire room. The floor of the room was the same color as the walls, but a large picture of a flying avian was emblazoned into the floor in a glorious design. At the far wall of the room there sat a large throne, it's seats covered in comfortable looking cushions, elevated slightly above the blue floor of the room by the use of a few short stairs.

Falco could only stare in complete awe of the room's spectacular lay out. It was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life. He finally found himself able to blink as the avian that stood at his side asked in the same happy tone, "So what do you think of this place?" Falco hesitated as he heard this, responding in a quiet voice, "It's unbelievable. I never thought I'd see anything like this on a planet like this." Liya smiled and commented, "You like it then. I'm happy you like it Falco, it took our ancestors generations to erect this building." She paused slightly before continuing, "And now it's purpose will finally be served. The new Khartak has arrived, and we will finally be able to live in peace." Kraden added shortly after her daughter with a smile, "That's right, now that the Khartak has arrived, he can finally take his place on the throne. This is truly a glorious day for the planet of Kharta. All that must take place before it is official is the grand induction ceremony. After that, you will forever be known as the ruler of Kharta." Falco nodded as he asked, "Right, after the ceremony, but what exactly happens during the party? We just cut some cake and toast, or is there something else?" Kraden chuckled at Falco's comment, replying in a jovial voice, "Oh no, it's much more than that. It will be held in this very room and avians from all over the planet will be attending. As for the ceremony itself, you will have to wait and see. But rest assured, it is truly something to look forward to." Liya added in a quiet voice, taking one of Falco's hands in both of her own, "He is right, it is something that is definitely worth waiting for. Now that I see who the chosen is, I could not have been any happier to wait the time I did for his arrival." Falco smirked as he heard this, listening as well as he father chimed in, "I can see that daughter, you already seem to have taken quite a liking to our new Khartak. I think he will make a fine suitor for you."

Falco blinked hard as he heard this, turning to Kraden with a confused glance, "…What did you just say?" He smiled as he answered, "Oh, well it's quite simple. When someone comes to rule on this planet, he must be accompanied with a queen that will steadfastly stand by his side. This ceremony is not only an induction for you to the throne; it is also a wedding for you and my daughter. I may be her father, but I think you can be extremely pleased with my daughter as your new wife, don't you agree?" Liya chimed in before Falco could answer, throwing her arms around him as she did so, "It's just so wonderful, I've been waiting for a lifetime for the Khartak to arrive. It's a true blessing that he is such a kind and handsome falcon, not in all my dreams could I imagine being with anyone else. Isn't it fantastic Falco? We can be together as one forever." Falco hesitated as he felt her arms around him, but no longer needed to worry about it as she pushed away from him slightly, instead replacing the feeling of her arms around his body with the feeling of her beak pressing softly against his own. This, as well as this sudden announcement, caught Falco totally off-guard, but as he felt the young avian's beak against his own, he could not resist to return the gesture, the process continuing for some amount of seconds, before they split apart. She looked up into his eyes and said in a quiet voice, "I love you Falco, and I will be happy to serve as your queen for as long as we live." Whether it be the entire process confusing him, or the fact that he had desired for this exact action to occur, he looked back into her glowing emerald eyes, not able to tear himself away from them, responding almost subconsciously, "Liya…I love you too…"

Kraden let out a jovial laugh as he heard the exchange between the two avians, commenting after Falco had said those words, "Well, it looks as though you two will rule this planet wonderfully together. Now the only matter at hand is the ceremony. Come, there is much to do." The two avians nodded, never looking away from each other as they did so.

It was as if nothing else could possibly matter more to Falco at that time. As he looked into Liya's green eyes, his thoughts of his team, the mission, everything seemed to drift from his mind. The only thing that mattered was this beautiful avian girl, the one that would soon become his wife, and at that moment, he seemed completely content with that decision.

(In the holding area)

The two animals remained quietly in their cell, not having said a word since Scales left them. Krystal sat in a corner of the cell against the metal bars while Katt continued to lean her back gently against the wall as she had almost the entire time they had been held there. Krystal let out a worried sigh as she remembered back to what Scales had said, that their deaths were drawing near. And this time, Fox would not be able to save them. If anyone could pull them out of this situation, it would have to be Falco, but if Scales' plan worked like he predicted it would, that decision would not come easy for the avian. She let out a tired sigh as she continued thinking, finding herself quite hungry and weary. In all the time they had stayed there, they had not been provided a morsel of food. But these thoughts were abruptly cut off as the sound of the squeaking door could be heard once again echoing through the room. Katt raised her head off of her chest for the first time in a great while and said quietly, "Well, this is it. You ready for this?" Krystal hesitated as she heard the quickly approaching steps.

The vixen nodded silently as a familiar voice was heard within the holding area, "Well, I'm back ladies, hope you two enjoyed your stay because now it's time for the ceremony. We've got everything ready for you two, and don't worry, it'll be a pretty painful death, unless either of you still wants to take me up on my offer…" Katt pushed herself away from the wall and replied, "We're better of dead that doing crap like that for a stupid little bird like you." The avian guard shrugged and responded with a smirk, "Whatever works for you, but you might want to reconsider once you figure out what we're gonna do to you." Katt shook her head and replied with obvious frustration, "Just shut up and take us wherever this ceremony is and get it over with, alright?" He let out a slight chuckle, "Alright, calm down. I guess it's a good thing it's a short walk to the throne room, I really don't want to listen to you whining the entire way there." Katt hesitated as she heard these words, immediately thinking of Falco. Her thoughts were quickly cut off however as she heard the cell door opening in front of her. The guard spoke in a now gruff voice, "Now don't try to make any trouble, Kraden doesn't want you dead until we get to the ceremony." The two females walked free from the cell and down the short aisle that lead out of the room, relieved with the fact they could now freely move around, but dismayed by the fact of this impending death that they had been informed of. The three animals silently made their way out of the holding area, leaving the dark and musty room behind the now closed door.

(A seating room in the Palace of Kharta)

It had been a few hours since Falco had first been introduced to the throne room, but shortly after that he had been requested to wait in a small seating room that sat adjacent to the room where they were busily preparing for the festival. Usually, Falco would hate such long waits like this, but in this instance, there was something that managed to take his mind of the wait. He and Liya were both patiently sitting close together on a small red couch that sat near the middle of the small room. They had both been chatting about their pasts, each gaining a better understanding and greater appreciation for the other as time slowly went on. They both seemed to greatly enjoy each other's presence, both taking the utmost interest of what the other was saying.

"So Falco, what do you think of what has just happened? It must seem so sudden for you." Falco smiled, replying shortly after, "Well, it's pretty good luck on my part that I happened to come across this planet in the first place. But ya, I'm glad I did, who would have known that all this was waiting for me?" She smiled back at him, rubbing her head into the avian's chest, "Fate is one of those things that are impossible to comprehend Falco. Sometimes it brings us great fortune, and sometimes it can bring us to our greatest downfalls. But I want you to know, it was not by luck that you were sent here. You are destined to rule this planet, and I will be by your side for as long as I live." She paused as she looked up into his face, "Destiny has truly blessed me with a wonderful partner." Falco let off a small smile, placing his feathered arms around the young avian's soft head, rocking her back and forth as he did so.

This gentle display of affection lasted for a short while, but slowly came to a halt as the sound of an opening door could be heard opening from behind them. Falco rotated his head slightly to see Kraden slowly walking through the now open threshold. He approached the couple with a smile and announced, "Falco, Liya, preparations for the ceremony are complete. I would like you to lead you both into the throne room." He paused as he looked down specifically at Falco, "Hundreds of animals eagerly await your arrival Khartak Falco, are you ready to take your place on the throne?" The avian looked down at the female falcon that still rested her head gently against his chest and responded, "Ya, I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He gave Liya a slight shake, causing her to lift her head free of the avian's chest. She looked over towards her father as they both stood from the couch and said with excitement in her voice, "Father…I cannot believe this day has finally come." She walked quickly in Kraden's direction and hugged him tightly. Her father joined her in the embrace, speaking in a gentle voice, "I completely understand Liya, it seems like only yesterday you were that small mischievous avian that you proved to be so many years ago. But now you're grown, and I can see that you and Falco will be the greatest this planet has ever seen." She nodded as she departed from her father's arms, looking back at Falco as she replied with tears forming in her eyes, "And I wouldn't possibly have it any other way." Kraden smiled at his daughters comment and motioned for the two falcons to follow him out of the room, "Now, we must head to the throne, many eagerly await your arrival Khartak." Falco nodded, taking Liya's hand in his own, "Alright Kraden, let's go." With those words, the three avian's walked through the doors of the seating room and made their way back into the throne room.

As soon as they exited through the small doorway, they immediately found themselves surrounded by hundreds of falcons, each letting out a cheer as they saw the three avians walk free from the door of the seating room. Falco could only stand in awe as he looked over the crowd, each one of them were cheering for him, chanting his name over and over as loudly as their lungs would allow. He did not stand in that spot for long however, as Kraden slowly led the avian couple through the dense crowd up towards the throne that sat on the far wall of the room. Each of the avians in the room respectfully cleared the way as the Falco walked by, each yelling his name excitedly as he passed. It took some time to reach the throne, but once they did, Falco took his seat on the large throne and Liya stood by his side. Once Kraden saw that the two avians had taken their respective spots on the throne, he raised his hands in a gesture to quiet the roaring crowd. It took a short while for them to comply, but soon, there was nothing but the occasional whisper that could be heard throughout the entire room.

Kraden's raised hands lowered as the noise that echoed through the large room had come to a stop. Almost immediately after doing this, he spoke over the crowd in a clear and powerful voice, "My fellow Khartans, we have gathered here today to witness the induction of our new Khartak, fulfilling the prophecy that was made at the beginning of our ancestor's history." Again, there came a loud roar, which gradually subsided as Kraden continued, "It is also today that you will witness the bond of my daughter, Liya, and Khartak Falco in marriage." A third loud cheer arose from the crowd, one that also included a few exuberant whistles. Once again, the crowd noise settled as Kraden once again spoke over the crowd, "We will begin this grand ceremony with an ancient ritual that has been passed down for centuries of our kind. And for this ritual, the gods have provided us a pair of strange animals, of which none of you have ever seen before."

With those words, two animals were sent in through the large doors that served as they main entrance to the throne room. One was a young vixen, whose fur was completely blue in color; the other was a young feline whose fur was completely pink in color. Both of them staggered into the room as a few guards prodded them from behind. Their hands were tied securely behind their backs as they walked towards the middle of the room, where a large pit was now located. As they approached, the seated avian looked at them in surprise, realizing that he had forgotten about them completely. Both of the animals looked up at him with surprise, the feline yelling up at him, "Nice to see you again Falco, glad to see you're comfortable up there." Falco wanted to reply, but he could not find the words to speak. The feline looked away from him with frustration as they were led up a small platform above the pit that sat in the middle of the room.

When Kraden saw that the two animals were in position, we announced over the crowd, "These two strange creatures are a blessing from the gods, they have been sent to us for the sole purpose of this ritual." As soon as Kraden finished this sentence, one of the avians that stood next to pit struck two rocks solidly together, the sparks of which sent the contents of the pit to flames, causing the entire pit to fill with a massive amount of fire. Kraden spoke again as the crowd settled, "These creatures will be sacrificed to the gods. Their ashes will bless our planet as well as our new Khartak with peace and prosperity. With this ritual completed, we will be under the new and glorious rule of Khartak Falco and his soon to be wife, Liya."

The crowd erupted in cheers once again and Liya spoke from above Falco in her usual tone of voice, "Isn't this wonderful Falco? Once they are sacrificed, you will finally take your true place among out kind. And not long after that, I will make my vow to stay with you forever." Falco hesitated as he heard this, his attention clearly averted towards the two helpless animals that stood above the fire. Liya asked in a slightly hesitant voice after noticing his silence, "…Falco, are you alright?" Falco didn't seem to hear her at all, his thoughts were centered on the two animals that were now staring desperately towards him.

_Oh man, I knew this was too good to be true. Everything was going so well, but now I've gotta watch these two die? Man, I can't just let them go like this, but Liya…she's looking forward to this so much, I can't just let her down either. Man, this is tight; I gotta find a way out of this, but how. Jeez, of all the times I needed Fox, why the heck did he pick now to be off at some hospital? I don't have time to make a decision, I gotta make a choice here and I have to do it now. It'd be great to have this all work out in my favor, but that could take too much time…come on, there has to be something, some why to keep the best of both worlds, but how?_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, that was like, the weirdest thing I've ever typed. So much stuff happened in that chapter, except any sort of action of course, but you must know by now that's just how I roll. This was the longest chapter ever, so yay for that I guess. And it only took like…three days to type it all, coolness. I don't really have anything cool to say, like usual, so I guess I'm outta here.

(A New Leader PART 3)  
Yep, last part of this little adventure; what the heck is a blue falcon to do? Go with the hot chick? (Heh, that was punny…) Or will he save his team from falling to their doom? And there is also something that you won't expect at all. So think of what you don't expect to happen, and expect it. You probably could guess right, but you'd have to be pretty cool for that to happen…

EDITOR'S NOTES: Well, this is really something, it seems like my editor has a little something planned for you and only you, the blessed reader. Happy Birthday!

"Hey! Guess who's back, back again? Nick's editor is back, back again. lol Well anyway, I am going to, you guessed it, bore you with, oh my god, it's true, yes it is, more of my notes. Your guy's most favorite part of the story. Well anyway, I am going to shut up and talk about this chapter now... OK Falco, leader, damn that is messed up and he is soon to be wed. Damn, well I hope he can overcome the power of Scales and save his team and stop the mind control. lol, were is fox when u need him... Well I am done boring you with my editor notes, thank u for taking the time to read them and now please read the rest of the story, good-bye. Oh yeah and one more thing check out my story Stained Black Heart. Thank you and good-bye form Justin Alan Haibon."

Could you actually understand that? Ya, it's different than what you're used to, that's for sure. This probably only took him about six hours to type, but whatever works I guess…

MAIL CALL:  
BlueWolf419  
Oh boy... Falco as leader...  
This won't end well...  
I have to ask: Why exactly did you start writing this story? Not to be rude but I'm just wondering where your inspiration came from...  
Anyway, I love the descriptions in your story and I also love the thoughts of all the characters. The only drawback is that the action is so sparse. Oh well! I'm enjoying the story anyway!

_FoxMC: Ok children, time for story time with FoxMC! Are you ready for an extraneously long and pointless sermon on this reviews question? Alright, get some popcorn or something…here we go.  
Once upon a time a few years ago, FoxMC took part in a Nintendo service called, "Nintendo chat." It was a grand old time, FoxMC soon found himself among the most well known names on the website. Then one day, he met a user named Cucco. He and Cucco, who were both very enthusiastic Star Fox fans, got together and started a story of their own, titled, "Legend of the Seven Stones." It was an ambitious project, spanning many chapters and sporting an impressive story line. But then one day, Cucco stopped sending his side of the stories to FoxMC, which was not completely uncommon, but this inactive state continued for months, leaving poor FoxMC with the desire to type still fresh in his mind. So then one day, he stumbled upon a website were he could share his fanfictions with the rest of the world. He began his fanfiction, "Echoes of the Future," having absolutely no idea of what the plot line would be. Around chapter 4, he realized that he needed an actual storyline, so he figured that mind control would be an interesting topic. After adding this, he also gave Krystal special powers. This came about from a Nintendo Power issue he received before Star Fox Adventures was released for the Gamecube. In a caption it had under a picture of Krystal, it said, "Here you can see a new character to the Star Fox series. Although little is known about the mysterious, Krystal, from this screenshot, it appears that she may have a special healing power, we'll just have to wait and see." FoxMC saw a great opportunity in exploiting this strange power and used it in his story, and because Krystal really did not turn out to have any healing powers, his idea looked pretty original. Now the story line is solid in his head, no longer does he devise a plot line as he types, unlike chapters 1-7. His love for the Star Fox series, along with his apparent need to wake up around 4:30 in the morning has kept his going for almost an entire year. But as his story slowly comes to a close, we are left to wonder, what will he do next? What indeed my friends, what indeed. Fin  
__If you insist, I can explain why I insist on storyline over action, but I don't want to take up any more space. Por supuesto_

shadowshock12  
me again and I have two things to say, First is great chapter and second is that I don't mind you not lieing to make others (especially me) happy. In fact I would rather you didn't what you write should be from what you think and no one else.  
Wishing you good fortune in the future  
SS12  
P.S. Falco is one of my favorite characters, but I just can't stand the way he acts around Katt, and now he just ruined his (and her)only chance at love, man he's stupid.

_FoxMC: Cool, then I'll say that Fara Phoenix is ugly, yay! Anyway, I guess it's nice to see a Falco fan, even though I am not one. And ya, it's pretty much over between them, but who knows, maybe something will happen…Uhh…if there is, I have no idea how it'll happen…_

Black Phoenix  
Falco's a chosen one. Holy sh-. That was the absolute last thing I expected. Got any more unexpected twists planned, dude?

_FoxMC: Umm…yes, there will be more tricky plot line stuff happening in the near future. This story is coming to a close, so ya, there will be big stuff happening, like, not far from now. Ya…_

Tie  
Falco a chosen one? I did not expect that coming. Anyway great chapter, this chapter made me very excited to see what happens in the next chapter.

_FoxMC: Ya, I didn't think many people would. First he takes over the Great Fox, now he's ruler of this planet…what's next? Sequence milkshakes? Bowtie french-fries? Pretty Patties? …sorry, I saw that Spongebob episode today…heh…ya_

Tom  
Ack!Bring back Peppy!1  
Otherwise, great fanfic.

_FoxMC: Well, don't think Peppy's coming back anytime soon. More like, never. The guys like, older than trees and stuff, he needs some retirement time, besides, he can enjoy his time on Xavix-Yuan a lot more than he could on the Great Fox. Well, you might see him later, but like…not soon, sorry._

Fox McCloudSaviour of Lylat  
Wow, Falco had trouble leading team Star Fox, but a whole planet? How will he manage? Anyways, finally got my story up. Check it out if u wanna... It's good that Fox is back too. Krystal probably would've had a nervous breakdown if he hadn't come back soon. Well thats all 4 now. Keep it up (No one really wants to see it end, right?).

_FoxMC: Ya, I'm sure she would probably lose it if Fox would have died, but good think it was only Falco lying to everybody! Well, good thing that he ended up being right even though it made Katt really mad at him…uhh, ya._

DragonOTDarkFlame  
Yes I am now looking forward to how Katt is going to take all this "Falco God" WOH...crap. Great Ch. FoxMC! By the way, If you get a chance, please take a look at my Teen Titans fanfic if you get the chance. I would REALLY like to have reviews from more than one person. I'm...possesive that way. Thank You!

_FoxMC: I guess from this chapter you can tell that she really won't have much of a say in what she thinks…too bad, since he'd probably get slugged across the face again, but whatever…_

Ben Stylin  
Interesting.  
I was expecting the cloaked creatures would be humans.  
Heh... Katt thinks Falco might do something to Krystal that Fox wouldn't like? She's kind of a little out there.

_FoxMC: Well, when you get to the state she's in now, you'd probably look at the worst in everybody too, but you're right about her being out there, she's like, past left field and in the stands somewhere…_


	38. A New Leader PART 3

Chapter 34: A New Leader PART 3

The two females stood silently above the fiery pit that sat only a short distance below them, the combination of intense heat and smoke rising against their bodies. With their hands tied behind their backs and the few avian guards that stood behind them, there was little they could do to avert themselves from the situation. All they could do was stare helplessly over the crowd towards the seated avian, giving him desperate glances as they did so. The crowd cheered loudly below the two animals, yelling for the guards to push them to their doom so that their new Khartak could gain the throne. Krystal glanced over at Katt as she waited to fall to her doom, noticing the almost expressionless look on her face. Katt noticed her looking over at her and said with a weak smile, "Well, looks like this is it, huh? Hope this goes pretty quick…" With this, the feline's attention returned to the flames below her, newly formed tears now beginning to fall from her emotionless eyes.

Krystal's attention was momentarily diverted from the fire beneath her as she heard the voice of the planet's former leader speak over the crowd once again, "We have waited many generations for this very moment my friends. Today, we will be granted a new ruler, as well as a new and glorious future."

Falco sat impatiently on the throne, having to watch all this happen with seemingly nothing to do about it. At this point, his mind was constantly churning for ideas to save both the animals and his personal interests, but there seemed to be no possible way. He would either have to choose one or the other, and he knew what choice was truly right, despite what he may have felt himself.

_There might be a way out of this, but I'm going to have to give Liya up for it. I just don't have any choice, I have to save my crew, there's just no way around it. I must have had a million ideas, but it doesn't seem like they could really work. I have to be able to take advantage of this Khartak stuff, couldn't I just stop this entire ceremony deal if I wanted to? And then while they've all stopped…Alright, I got it, this could backfire on me pretty hard, but I don't really have much of a choice._

As the crowd continued to cheer for Kraden's last words, Falco leaned one of his elbows against the armrest of the throne, rolling down the sleeve of his uniform slightly, discreetly revealing a small wrist communicator that was secured around his arm. He quickly typed in a short transmission code before speaking quietly into the device, "Slippy, you there?"

(Great Fox)

The last remaining animal on the Great Fox silently and nervously walked about the bridge. Both he and ROB had preformed a complete evaluation of the transmission emitters and all their ports, but they had found nothing wrong, leaving only one possibility of what had happened to his teammates, they had been taken prisoner. Slippy was greatly worried by this fact, feeling that his team may never rejoin him ever again. These feelings, combined with the fact that he was all alone on the ship, created a tension within him that he was not used to experiencing. He would always ask ROB at regular two-minute intervals if he was receiving anything from the planet, but the answer was always negative.

This had gone on for several hours now, he knew that his teammates should have returned long ago. He looked over at ROB and asked in the same worried voice he had been using for the past few hours, "ROB…what do you think the chances of them still doing ok on the planet is?" ROB seemed to hesitate longer than he normally would before responding, "Chances of survival on planet Kharta: 96.7 percent." Slippy was surprised by the robot's numbers, responding to this statement in a unsure voice, "It's that high, but how do you figure that ROB?" The robot replied unemotionally shortly after, "Receiving incoming transmission from planet Kharta. Transmission wavelength signifies Captain Falco Lombardi is attempting to contact the Great Fox." Slippy was further taken aback as the robot said these words, quickly finding himself making his way towards ROB's computer as he replied, "From Falco? Then we've gotta let this transmission through right now, open the channel ROB."

As soon as Slippy said these words, the speaker on ROB's computer came to life with the voice of the toad's temporary leader, "Slippy, you there?" The toad quickly replied into the speaker with eagerness, "I'm here Falco, but what happened to you guys? You've been gone for a long time." The voice on the other end of the transmission wasted no time in responding, "Listen, I don't have time to talk about this. I need you to send that M.C.D. system down right now." Slippy hesitated as he heard this, replying in a hesitant voice, "Ok, but I have to go down to the transport room and find out where you are…" Falco quickly and quietly commented, "Just send it somewhere near where my transmission is coming from, you can trace that right? Just do that and do it quick, we don't have much time down here." Slippy spoke eagerly into the speaker, "What's the matter Falco, why's there such a rush to…" Slippy abruptly cut himself off as he saw that Falco had closed the transmission. The toad looked over towards the robot that stood a short distance away from him and announced without hesitation, "Come on ROB, we have to get down to the transport room to send down that M.C.D. system. Did you catch the transmission point of Falco's call?" ROB replied quickly and monotonously as he walked after Slippy, "Affirmative, origination of transmission confirmed." Slippy nodded as he ran off the bridge, "Great ROB, let's go down to the transport and send that system as soon as we can. It didn't sound like Falco was doing so well down there, I wonder what's happening…"

(Throne room)

The crowd had been cheering loudly ever since Kraden's speech a short while ago, but it slowly began to subside as the avian raised his hands above his feathered head. As soon as the enthusiastic roars came to a silence, Kraden spoke in a powerful voice, "Let the sacrifice commence, and may our new ruler be given a long and bountiful life as he leads our beloved planet of Kharta to a new and brighter future."

Krystal and Katt both looked over at each other as they heard the planet's former leader speak those words, as well as the abrupt cheers that erupted shortly after. Katt lowered her head, knowing that this was the end of the line, she let off a slight smile, "What a way to go, killed by a mob of birds. I'm sure my relatives from a few centuries back would be pretty disappointed, huh?" Krystal remained silent, and Katt continued shortly after as they felt the guards behind them slowly prod them closer to the edge of the platform, "To think, I used to have feelings for one of those birds, no wonder it never worked out. I should've figured that one out a long time ago. But what can a girl do, it's too late to do anything about it now." Krystal remained silent, her words barely penetrating the vixen's ears. She was already far to preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice anything else.

_So…this is the end. But how could it be? Fox was able to save himself from these impossible odds before, but myself on the other hand…there is nothing I can do to save myself or anyone else here. Fox…you endured all that pain and suffering for me, but now it will have been for nothing…I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you Fox, I've failed you. Without you by my side, I'm too weak to defend myself…I thought that I might grow stronger through this experience, but I was wrong. I just can't believe that…_

Krystal, as well as the entire crowd was abruptly silenced as a new voice echoed across the throne room. "Hey, the Khartak has something to say before we…uhh, put these chosen animals to death."

Falco stood from his throne as he said these words, soon finding every one of the eyes in the entire room beating down on him. He waited for the room to completely silence before continuing in a weak and slightly nervous voice, "…I have something to show my avian friends before we sacrifice these chosen animals." Kraden and Liya looked over at their Khartak, Kraden asking in a confused voice, "What is it Khartak Falco? Do you have something you wish to do before we sacrifice these animals?" Falco nodded quickly, agreeing shortly after, "Ya, that's it. I'm…going to bestow some of my…Khartak power on my kind. Then we can continue with the ritual thing. I mean, I'd like to prove to everyone that I'm as powerful as they said I was a couple hundred years back…"

There was a slight pause as Falco said these words, a slight amount of quiet chatter rose among the avians in the crowd. Both Krystal and Katt looked back as they heard him speak, Katt being the first to comment, "What the heck is he doing? Trying to help us out or just give us more time? He doesn't even know what the heck he's talking about." Krystal nodded, replying shortly after, "Either way, at least he's making an effort to get us out of this mess, perhaps he has a plan…" Katt scoffed at this comment, "Falco making his own plans? I don't think he has it in him to think up a plan that quick, either that or it's a really bad one."

Kraden approached Falco and placed a hand on his shoulder, speaking quietly to him, "You have something to show us my boy?" Falco nodded hesitantly, "…Ya, that's right. I just want to show these guys that I have the power to be a good leader, is that alright?" Kraden smiled at his comment, "Of course Khartak Falco, anything you desire." The avian turned to the crowd and said in his booming voice, "Khartak Falco has promised to show his great power in front of you all, proving to all of you that he is strong enough to lead this planet." There was almost no hesitation from the crowd before they burst out once again in wild cheers, their attention now clearly diverted from the two animals above the fiery pit.

Falco paused again as he felt all eyes in the large room focus on him alone. He let out a sigh before slowly making his way down the short flight of stairs that led from the throne and towards a spot not far from where Krystal and Katt where standing at that time. He looked around quickly as he noticed the noise in the room slowly coming to a halt, knowing that if he could not pull this off, the two females that now stood above him would have no chance of survival.

_Well, I guess my plan's working so far, I mean, at least those two aren't dead…yet. The only thing between them and that pit of fire is Slippy and ROB. If they can't pull this off, I'm pretty sure those girls won't be alive for much longer. Well, here we go…for once in your life Slippy, don't screw this one up…_

As he cut himself off from his thoughts, he quickly realized that the room had fallen completely silent. Every single one of the avians in the room stared towards the spot where their blue avian leader stood, each eagerly watching on as they awaited Falco's display of power. He took a quick glance up above him to where Krystal and Katt were standing, noticing that they were looking on as well. When Katt noticed the avian look up towards her and Krystal, she gave a confused shrug and silently mouthed the words, "What the heck are you doing?" Falco nodded quietly before facing his followers once again, raising his hands as he did so.

He attempted to mimic Kraden's type of powerful speech but the words did not seem to flow as well, mostly because the type of dialogue here was greatly different from what he was used to speaking. "My friends, before we sacrifice these…chosen animals, I will show you some of my Khartakly power so that you can see that I am strong enough to lead this planet." As soon as he said this, the surrounding avians began to scream out praises as they had previously. Falco hesitated as he waited for the crowd noise to subside, lowering his hands from above his head as it finally did. He continued, "Now, I'll show you a little of my Khartakly power by making something appear in front of your very eyes." The crowd fell dead silent as he said this, each eagerly awaiting the display of power their leader was about to produce. The blue-feathered avian raised his hands out in front of him, making it look like he was channeling some sort of power through his hands, even though nothing was happening.

Falco began to grow more nervous as the seconds passed by with nothing happening. A few beads of sweat were beginning to accumulate on his face, now doubting that this ever really had a chance at working. He could feel the tension rising in the area, everyone in that room expected to see something, but there was nothing to see as the seconds continued to pass. He lowered his head, attempting to look as if he was still trying to complete his magic act, but by doing so, he was only attempting to hide the troubled expression on his face.

_Come on Slippy, I don't know what these guys will do to me if I can't pull this off, you gotta come through for me Slippy. Man, why did I think this stupid plan would ever work? Now were all gonna end up dead…smooth Lombardi, real smooth._

Both Krystal and Katt watched as the avian attempted to fulfill his display of power. Katt shook her head and commented quietly, "I don't know what he's trying to do. He thinks he can just make anything he wants appear out of nowhere? All this ruler of the planet stuff must have gone to his head, cause this sure isn't gonna help us out when he doesn't end up pulling off his little magic trick." Krystal remained silent, only continuing to watch as Falco was beginning to visibly perspire. She then quickly looked over at the pink feline and said, "At least he is trying to prevent this from happening, can you at least appreciate that fact?" Katt shrugged, "If he wouldn't have let those little bird guys get us with those darts, we'd be off the planet already and wouldn't have to be dealing with this kinda stuff in the first place. And you know that if he would have a little more…"

Katt cut herself off as she suddenly heard a low buzzing noise begin to emanate from the area around the blue avian. She looked around for a short while, trying to decide what was the cause of this noise, but could find nothing to answer this question.

Falco's head raised from it's previously lowered position as well, looking around eagerly anticipating the arrival of the object he had waited so desperately for. He now held his hands out of front of him with confidence as the object slowly began to materialize in front of him, falling a short distance to the ground as it finally became solid. Falco let out a loud sigh of relief as he saw the M.C.D. system land with a slight crash in front of him. He lowered his hands, leaning against the side of the machine as he proclaimed to the crowd, "Behold! This cool machine appeared right in front of all of you. Now you see the true power that I have in me, and you can see that I'll be a good leader for all of…"

Falco cut off his now confident tone of voice as he realized that the once lively and almost uncontrollable crowd around him took on an extremely melancholy look. He couldn't understand it, they were yelling every time either he or Kraden had spoken, but even now that Falco had pulled off this seemingly impossible trick, they did not seem to be moved by the avian's act at all. He scanned the crowd with hesitance as he spoke with a now wavering voice, "What, is this…not good enough or something?"

The animals around him were all frozen, which both Katt and Krystal quickly realized this, seeing as how the guards that had previously stood attentively at their sides slouched and became inactive. Both females took this opportunity and quickly dismounted from the short platform that they had been standing on, relieved to be away from the rising heat the flaming pit constantly provided. The two animals walked quickly through the crowd without much difficulty, none of the animals seeming to withhold the escaping captives at all.

The two females arrived at the stunned avian that stood in the middle of the room, who was wondering the exact same thing as the two newly escaped animals had during their walk to him. He turned towards the M.C.D. system as he saw them approaching, commenting in a flat voice, "Good to see you're ok, I actually forgot all about you two until just a few minutes ago, but it looks like your alright." Katt responded with a hint of anger, "Thanks for the concern…" Krystal spoke shortly after this, both to prevent the ensuing argument that would have taken place and as a question, "All the birds in this room seem to be frozen, I wonder what has happened to them all?" Katt looked over at her and replied, "Heck if I know, maybe that cloaked guy forgot how to use his stupid little powers. But I'm not complaining, I just hope Falco had that M.C.D. system switched over so that he can activate it at all." Falco turned back towards the feline as she said this, responding quickly, "What, you think I'd go through that whole act just for nothing? Of course I can activate it. Me and Slippy did that like, right after the deal on Kaltar. Watch this." The avian turned back to the machine, placing one of his hands on one of the scanners on the machine. After a few seconds, the completion bar on the screen of the system filled completely, spelling out shortly after on that same screen, "Hand scan complete. Next process: Eye scan."

At this point, he turned back and faced the feline and said his usual slightly sarcastic sounding tone of voice, "See, I'm not as big of an idiot as you think I am Katt, once this eye scan is done, we'll be off this planet and on our merry way, alright?" Katt merely shrugged at this comment, but it was only seconds after Falco had said this before a familiar voice echoed softly through the room of motionless avians, "You will be leaving this planet? You will leave your kind without hope, they will not last without your guidance."

All three animals turned to see a beautiful avian girl approaching from a short distance away. Falco froze as he saw her, not sure what to say, but Liya relieved him of that for the time being. She walked until she stood only inches away from him, her face blurred with traces of freshly fallen tears, "Falco, my master, would you truly do this to your kind? You would leave them alone on this frozen planet with no guidance, no one to give them hope for the future? And…you would do the same to me?" Falco hesitated slightly, which carried over into his tone of voice, "Liya…listen, if I had a choice, it'd be different, but it's just a little hard to explain. I just can't stay here with you…" Liya lowered her head, the tears continuing to fall, "I see, but then why not make that choice? Abandon your foolish mission and come live with us, a place where you will be immortalized for your leadership. A place where you will be loved, appreciated. A life free of worry and sadness, isn't that what you've always wanted Falco?" The avian looked at her with regret in his eyes, "Liya…"

Krystal and Katt watched on in astonishment, the second animal less than the other. The feline commented to the blue vulpine that stood next to her in a quiet tone of voice, "Well, that's got to be one of the most pathetic things I've ever seen in my life. Doesn't he know that she's under mind control? She can't mean anything that she's saying, and even if she did, why the heck would Falco care?" Krystal shook her head, responding shortly after, "You make many valid points, but if you think about it, feeling affection for another is really just another type of mind control. You would do anything for the other, even if it is against your own wishes, perhaps Scales decided that if he could not defeat us with strength, he would attempt to control our hearts, or rather, the hearts that have desired to be filled with these feelings for a long time." Katt gave her a puzzled look, but quickly blew off the thought before she could think on it too much. Both she and Krystal returned their attention to the two avians that stood a short distance away.

Liya crept closer towards Falco, looking up at him with her brilliant green eyes, "What is it Falco? You do not truly want to leave me…do you? I need you Falco, I've been waiting my entire life for you to arrive, and now you are leaving me alone once again…" Falco lowered his head, not knowing what to say in response, but he merely turned away from silently and faced the M.C.D. system once again, quietly placing one of his eyes onto the space where that specific scanner was located.

Liya saw this and hesitated slightly in her speech as well, but she quickly continued by leaning over slightly and embracing the slightly hunched-over avian and embraced him from behind, letting her tears fall into his uniform. She held in a sob as she said quietly, "Don't leave me Falco, I don't want to see you leave us. I want to remain by your side as long as I live. Falco…please…" The avian only sighed heavily in return to the young avians heartfelt words, thinking to himself as his eye remained focused on the scanner.

_Man, she really knows how to guilt a guy, but I can't go though with this, not after I've already gone through. I can't just give up on my mission after all this time. As much as I'd like to take up this offer, I can't accept. I've still got stuff to do before I die, and ruling some backwater planet was never one of those things…but Liya…_

"Eye scan complete, activate system now?" Falco raised his head as the scanner went dark and the screen now shone these words. He slowly moved his hands towards the flashing green button and gently pressed it. There was a short silence as he did this, nothing seemed to move. The only things present in Falco's mind were the warm and gentle arms that continued to hold him tight. He stood up, causing Liya to do the same as well, and said in a quiet and slightly regretful voice, "Don't worry Liya, you'll understand soon." As soon as he finished speaking these words, a robotic sounding voice echoed throughout the motionless room, "Activation commencing…Mind control force field, now uploading."

It took almost no time after the machine said those words before the same piercing scream could be heard echoing loudly throughout the large room. All the animals that stood within the room fell to their knees, even the previously inactive avians that were littered all through the room. Liya continued to grasp onto Falco as they both hit the ground simultaneously, her painful screams falling directly into his ears, creating a painful felling unlike any other. He did not make any attempt to release her as she continued to cry out in pain, instead, he put his arms around her as well, closing his eyes as he did so to prevent the following traces of tears that followed shortly after to become slightly less visible.

It was minutes after the initiation of the system's screams began before they finally came to a stop, once again leaving the room in complete silence. Both Katt and Krystal stood from the floor, but Falco remained seated, the head of the white avian lying gently upon his lap. He made no effort to move for quite some time, not wanting to wake Liya from her quiet state of consciousness. Krystal noticed this and spoke quietly from above, "Falco, we must depart from this planet. I'm sure Slippy has grown quite anxious of us." Falco hesitated for a second, still unwilling to move as he looked down into the avian's placid face, but slowly and quietly stood up and let the young avian's head fall softly to the ground.

The three animals slowly began their way out of the palace, walking free from the throne room through the large doors that served as its entrance. Katt was the first to leave the room, seeming to be anxious to leave that place. Krystal followed a short distance behind with Falco, who seemed hesitant to leave that place at all. Once they were all clear of the room, Falco turned and slowly brought the large doors to a close behind them, taking one last glance at the motionless form of the beautiful white avian as he did so. With a sigh, he pulled the doors to a complete close, leaving the room completely void of movement or noise.

Yet, there was one who awoke at that very moment. Her hands slowly bracing her body as she sat up, rubbing her eyes shortly after this. The young avian turned her head and looked around the room, finding it to be filled with unconscious falcons and a slowly dying flame in the middle of the room, but among all of this she could not find what she was searching for. She looked back as she heard the sound of several footsteps echoing away from her, hoping that she could catch one last glimpse of him, but a large door sat in the way. She lowered her head with a smile, tears continuing to fall down her face as she said quietly, "Thank you Falco, I'll…always remember you. I hope…I hope we meet again someday, but until then, I'll be waiting to see you once again…"

(Docking bay of the Great Fox)

It was several minutes after the three animals had departed from the frozen planet of Kharta before they soon found themselves back aboard the Great Fox. Two of the animals quickly and eagerly departed from their Arwings, but there was one animal that remained seated in his Arwing for a short time after landing safely aboard the ship. It had been a long time since he had felt anywhere near how he did back on that planet only minutes before.

_Well, that's another mission down. I guess that's a good thing, but…that girl, Liya. I just can't seem to forget about her. I don't understand, I mean, I know it's only been about twenty minutes, but usually I never show that much emotion, especially in front of the team…so what the heck happened? It's not like I even got to know her that well, but still, something felt so good about her. I don't know, maybe all this time I've spent with McCloud and his girlfriend is making me soft…_

Falco cut his thoughts short as he realized he had been sitting in the cockpit of his Arwing for a little longer than he liked, soon finding himself dismounting the small craft and making his way free from the docking bay. As he did so, he contacted Slippy with the small communicator that he wore on his wrist and said, "Slippy, we're back, and I want you to get a hold of Pepper on our way up to the bridge, alright?" There was a slight pause before a voice came from the other end of the transmission, "Falco, Katt told me to do that just a few seconds ago…what were you doing in the docking bay for so long?" Falco paused before heading through the halls of the Great Fox, responding shortly after while ignoring the toad's question, "Alright, I'll be up there in a few seconds, just hang on."

It took a short time for Falco to navigate the corridors of the Great Fox, soon finding himself standing in front of the bridge doors, which slowly opened as he walked close to them. As he did, the three animals on the bridge looked up at him, but did not say a word. Slippy was the first to break the silence, saying, "Hey Falco, I was trying to call Pepper, but the transmission was already being accessed." Falco looked up at the toad and replied, "So he was already trying to contact us? Well then, let's see what the old guy has to say, bet he'll be pretty happy that we got past that mission by ourselves." Katt sternly added to his statement as the avian walked towards his seat on the middle of the bridge, "Ya, he'll be happy, but I'll be happier once we get Fox back." Falco shrugged as he heard these words, soon finding himself seated on the middle of the bridge as he responded, "Ya well, you won't have to wait much longer. Pepper'll probably tell us he's already on the way." He looked back over his shoulder and said to the green toad that stood behind him, "Let the transmission through Slippy, I'm ready to speak with the General." Slippy nodded and entered a few short commands into ROB's computer, which caused the holographic screen to appear in the middle of the bridge shortly after.

When the screen came to life, the entire crew saw General Pepper sitting in his usual position behind his desk, papers littered randomly across it's surface. But there was something different about this view of the General. His head seemed to be lowered slightly and his facial expression seemed more melancholy than usual. Falco didn't seem to notice however as he said, "Hey General, we've managed to free another planet from that cloaked guy. Pretty good without Fox here to help huh?" The image displayed in the image did not reply, merely keeping his head in its slightly lowered position. It was several seconds before Pepper responded. He spoke in a quiet and deep voice, "Star Fox team, I'm glad that you were able to free another planet, but I'm afraid that…Fox won't be coming back to help you any further." The team was taken aback as they heard these words, Falco speaking soon after hearing this, "What? He won't be coming back onto the team? Why the heck is that?" Pepper looked up at the image, his eyes seeming to be full of emotion. He spoke again in a heavily wavering voice as he lowered his head once again, "I'm sorry…you have to hear this, but Fox McCloud…is dead."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh jeez, don't kill me, please! I don't want my reader people to get mad, and I'm sorry I led you to believe that Fox was gonna be ok and I'm sorry that it had to work out this way…but at least Falco and the rest are ok, right? Ya, that's gotta be a good thing. Umm…and to make everyone happier, there are exactly 7 chapters left until it's game over. Ya, so I don't know what you think of me now…uhh, bye!

(Title not yet devised)  
I bet you know what happens this chapter! It involves crying, whining, and other general forms of expressing remorse. So ya…sadness will ensure.

MAIL CALL  
DragonOTDarkFlame  
Oh SURE Falco. You CAN have the best of both worlds. All you need to do is...NO! NO! You're screwed! Goodbye! Also, I KNEW it was General Scales ever since the chapter "For Krystal and Kalter Part 2" but I hadn't wanted to ruin it for those who couldn't get it. I wondering how Fox is going to take this...If Krystal and Katt live long enough to tell him? Great chapter as always FoxMC! Keep it up! By the way, Many Many thanks for YOUR review. It meant a lot to me. Thanks man and oh yeah, Update soon! See-ya!

_FoxMC: How is Fox gonna take it? He won't, he's…no longer in existence. So I guess he'd be happy if he was alive…_

Tie  
Falco getting married? Thats kinda cool but I think Falco should stay with Katt. Falcos going to save save Katt and Krystal from the pit of fire, he has to or else Fox will get angry. heh heh  
Anyway awsome chapter dude it rocked. Cant wait to read the next chapter.

_FoxMC: Fox won't get angry, cause he can't get angry, cause he's…dead. (Spongebob scripting with a Star Fox twist of sadness…)_

deathscall  
cracks knuckles whilst glaring at Falco You know what you should do BIRD... well, time to rattle you for letting the ... bird.. lead a planet,... and for even the possibility of sacrificing the feline beauty or the lovely vixen  
if their fur is so much as singed... the feathers are gonna fly... from me and Fox, yes, I am good friends with Fox, ... and, other than you even thinking of sacrificing Katt or Krystal, I'd say... great story... plus... DEATH TO SCALES.  
also sorry for not reviewing last chapter, course my reviews are useless, but hey

_FoxMC: Well, if you and Fox are good friends…then I'm sure you'll be really sad to know that he's dead, but you can still beat me up for letting Falco pretend to be the leader of the planet if you want…_

Fox McCloudSaviour of Lylat  
Wow, so much emotion goin' on! Fox and Krystal, Falco and Liya, what's next? Slippy and girlfriend? ...on second thought, maybe not. Hmm, but that leaves the issue with Katt... I bet she's gonna get jealous when she finds out Falco was gonna marry Liya... Jerry Springer time! Anyways, I have a question: Will Peppy come back? Not that he was too big in this story to begin with, but you know... kinda weird with him not around. Well I must say, I've become an avid reader of this fanfic. Keep up the good work, and please don't end it!

_FoxMC: No, Peppy won't come back ever probably. He's having to much fun in retirement for that…I kinda like it without him around personally._

Black Phoenix  
This story justs keeps getting better and better. Fox MC, you're my hero.

_FoxMC: What's that in the sky? It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's…wait, ya it's just a bird. But hey, look at the stupid kid typing a story about talking animals in space! What a nut job! …Ya, anyway, I'm glad you think it's betting better, I just hope they can keep going that way for a few more chapters, then I shall be complete…_

Obsidian Thirteen  
What can I say, other then you are an absolute genius. Sorry I haven't reviewed, but my Internet was down. Although, it did give me time to write more on Obsidian Sun Rising; which is nowhere near as good as this story.

_FoxMC: Heck, I don't know about that. You're story has like, 500,000 times the action mine does. But I guess storyline is pretty important too…Oops, I did not mean that your story does not have a good storyline I was just…ahh, nevermind._

Ben Stylin  
No. She past the stands and out somewhere else.  
Anyway, an interesting chapter, I must say.  
oh, and let me guess. Slippy or Peppy comes in and saves the day?

_FoxMC: Nope, you're wrong, Falco can do his own work sometimes; it just usually gets screwed up._

Whinnie  
I'm terribly sorry I couldn't review the previous chapter; servers uploaded. I managed to read it, though, and thought it was cool! Falco, man, make the good choice... You can't let those guys fool you!  
Keep writing:) ;)

_FoxMC: No problem, it's hard to review all my chapters nowadays cause I keep updating so fast, but I guess that's not really a bad thing is it?_


	39. Reality Check

Chapter 35: Reality Check

"_I'm sorry…you have to hear this, but Fox McCloud…is dead."_

When Pepper had spoken those words, the entire crew that now stood on the bridge snapped to attention, their ears perking up as they heard what the General had just said. There was a long silence after he said this, which seemed the most appropriate thing to do after being informed of something of that magnitude. It was almost as if none of the animals that stood on the bridge could believe the General's words, it seemed too unrealistic that this news could actually be true.

Falco was the first to break the silence, speaking in a much more hushed and questioning tone of voice than before, "…Are you kidding us Pepper? Last I heard, he was only days away from being fully healed. So if you're not lying to us, what the heck happened to him?" The General kept his head in its lowered position as he replied after a short pause for breath, "Falco, I would not dare lie to you about something like this. Fox McCloud passed on just this afternoon. I…don't exactly have the full reports, but from what I could gather, it seems like something went wrong with the finishing surgeries and he eventually…lost more blood than his body could handle." He hesitated slightly as he continued, "I'm sorry that I had to tell you this…after one of your missions, but you must know. I'm sure you were all very worried about him…but now…"

There was another long pause held on the bridge at that moment, each animal slowly realizing what this would mean to both themselves and the Star Fox team. Falco asked, still not quite convinced of Pepper's words, "You sure about this Pepper, he might just be unconscious or something. Knowing Fox, he'd try anything to be in the limelight." Katt looked up at Falco as he said these words, sighing hard and giving him one of the coldest stares he had ever received. Her having to hear Falco say that Fox would fake this entire thing just to get attention was beyond what she could handle at that moment, taking the opportunity to leave the bridge with a quick and frustrated gait.

Falco watched as she walked from the bridge out of the corner of his eye, but his attention was quickly brought back to the holographic screen as Pepper answered, "I am positive Falco. And if you still have any doubts, I can send you all the medical reports I have. But it won't change anything, Fox is gone." There was a slight pause between the two animals, which was broken a short while after by General Pepper as he continued in a difficult voice, "Falco, we are holding Fox McCloud's funeral tomorrow evening, and I know it's quite a distance away, but I would like you and the rest of the Star Fox team to attend. Once you arrive on Corneria, I will be granting you several days of leave from your mission. You can spend it however you like, I know that this will not be easy to recover from…" Falco cut the General short from his speech, not wanting to hear anything more, "Alright General, I got it. We'll be on Corneria by tonight." Pepper nodded at the avian's comment, adding before cutting off the transmission, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience of this entire ordeal, but you must understand the pain this entire planet had just been exposed to. I'm sure if you were to visit us during this crisis, it could help ease…" Falco raised his hand, signaling for Pepper to stop talking. After this proved successful, he spoke to the canine in an almost frustrated sounding voice, "Alright, don't worry about it Pepper, we got it covered. Great Fox out."

The holographic image quickly disappeared as the avian said this, returning the Great Fox bridge to its original light. Falco lowered his head as the room returned to its slightly darkened state, letting the silence that once again filled the room ease his mind. But after hearing something like what he and the rest of the team just had, peace of mind would not be an easy thing to come by. He raised his head slightly as he heard the sound of retreating footsteps, followed shortly after by the noise of the bridge door sliding open, and then back to its original closed position. When he looked over, he noticed that Krystal was no longer standing within the room, leaving the avian alone with Slippy. He hesitantly swiveled his chair around to face the green toad, who now donned one of the most frightful expressions the falcon had ever seen on his face. He looked up and said to the silent toad, "Slippy…get the ship ready for hyperspace to Corneria. I'll be around the ship if you need me, alright?" Slippy merely nodded in response as Falco stood from his chair on the bridge and made his way to the bridge door. He hesitated there, looking back towards the chair that he had just been sitting in. At that point he shook his head slightly before walking through the large bridge doors that led into the halls of the Great Fox.

The avian set a slow pace as he sauntered through the ship with no particular destination. He placed both his hands behind his head and took another sigh, closing his eyes for a short time thereafter. This news of his leader, one of his only friends dying, it was quite a shock for the falcon. He never thought anything like this could happen to him, but it had, and he knew there were going to be big changes occurring all over the universe, just because of this single event.

_So, it really did happen…I never thought Fox would go dying on me, but I guess not even McCloud could stand that kind of an injury. I had my doubts, but…man, didn't think it'd actually happen. I'm sure the girls are gonna be pretty depressed for a while, especially Krystal…I mean, she was only with the guy for like a little over a week, but she's not gonna be seein' him anytime soon, except maybe in his coffin. Seemed like they had a pretty good thing goin' on too, but I guess not everything can go how you want it to. Well, at least, not as often as you like, I mean, now that Fox is gone, I'm probably gonna be the new leader of this ship. That's not a bad break for me, but is it really worth it? I don't think I'd want to take Fox's place at the helm, It's his ship anyway…Maybe we'd have to end up disbanding or something…_

Falco broke from his thoughts as he suddenly found himself standing near one of the many different seating rooms that sat scattered across the Great Fox. He shook his head to regain his focus, slowly making his way over to one of the small lounge chairs that sat within the room. He soon found his way to this comfortable chair, taking a seat as he did so, as well as reclining his feet against the small coffee table that stood among the few couches and chairs in that area. As soon as he did this, he crossed his arms and buried his head into his chest, continuing his train of thought from this more relaxed position.

_So, there's a chance we might just get disbanded and never hear about the Star Fox team again. What if that really happened? I have no idea what the heck I'd do for work. I mean, you'd think that going on missions like this I'd be financially secure for life, but thanks to this bucket of a ship, I don't get nearly a quarter of the money, and I spent most of that when I first left the team…Man, things are not looking good around here. This may be the last time we ever see the Great Fox. Not that I wouldn't mind getting off this ship for a while, but…I don't know, I'd just be frickin' bored all day flyin' stupid solo missions for the General. That's something I'm not gonna be looking forward to. But, even if we do disband, who's gonna pick up our slack? I don't know of any team, mercenary or military, that can match us in any category. So pretty much this whole universe falls apart when Fox is dead. You'd think someone could look past this and keep Corneria safe, but I don't know who that would be. I guess I'll just have to be the one man show around the planet savin' everyone's butt on a daily basis…great, that's just what I need…_

Falco ended his thoughts and raised his head from his chest, taking a few quick blinks to regain his vision. When he did so, his sight was directed out a large window and into the black, star-spotted space that sat beyond its clear surface. His eyes wandered around for a short while, not really sure of what the future would hold for him, but as soon as they reached Corneria, he would most likely figure that out. He turned his attention away from the window and hesitantly rose from his reclining position, finishing with a light stretch as he once again regained his feet. Shortly after this, he began to slowly exit from the room, taking a short sigh as he did so.

_Guess this is the end of the Star Fox team, it's been a pretty sweet run, but I guess everything has an end, just…never thought it'd be this soon…_

(Great Fox kitchen)

_Falco, I don't know why you still want to talk about Fox that way, don't you have any feelings at all? Our leader, and probably the most influential animal in the galaxy just died and all you can say is that he was doing it all for attention. I had no idea you could be that big of an idiot._

Katt, who had been sitting at the table of the kitchen, held her head in her hands, the occasional tear falling from her eyes as she continued to think back to all the things that had happened, all the things she had to put up with. The news of Fox's death was a shock, she never realized how much she would regret hearing those words until only a few minutes ago. She raised her head from her hands, clenching her fists tightly together, letting the almost unbearable amount of pain that she was feeling gradually filter through them.

_Why does he keep trying to get me mad like this all the time? Is it something he enjoys? Not that I really care, that idiot can make fun of me all he wants, but it really doesn't matter anymore. He can talk all day and I wouldn't care at all. I used to think there was still a chance between us, but now that I've seen the true side of him, there's no way I could ever go back. If I was stupid enough to do that, what would I have to look forward too? Taking more crap from him on a daily basis is pretty low on my list._

At this point, she took a short sigh before gradually standing from the kitchen table, making her way out of the room soon after she did so. The door quickly opened and closed as she walked through it, creating a slight amount of noise in the otherwise completely silent ship that was the Great Fox. After leaving the kitchen, she walked around the ship until she finally arrived at her room. When the door opened, she could see the pictures that contained memories of her past scattered across the ground, but she quickly disregarded those thoughts as she made her way towards the bathroom that was connected to her main quarters. As she entered into the room, she closed the door behind her and reached into the shower that sat on the far wall of the small room, and with a few quick button presses, a steady flow of warm water began to spray from the showerhead that sat a few feet above the shower floor. After finding that the waters temperature was at a desirable warmth, she discarded all of the clothing that had previously covered her body and eagerly walked into the shower. She let out a complacent sigh as the balmy water washed over her body, providing a comfort that normally would have proved quite soothing, but sadly, it did not have the effect she thought it would. She let out another sigh, this time more out of grief than anything else, returning to her thoughts as the humid water flowed quietly down her gentle curves.

_I don't even know how I can think of Falco at a time like this. Fox is dead, and I'll never be able to see him again. Maybe it's just…I just can't really accept the facts. It really hasn't set in yet I guess, but, there are gonna be a lot of changes because of that…Animals all across the galaxy are gonna be crying about this for a long time, and I was right there when it happened, I just wish there was something I could have done to help…but what could I have done? Maybe I should have volunteered to go with him instead of letting him go off with Krystal, I should've known that she wouldn't be that good in situations like that…but I really can't blame her at all. I mean, if there's anyone that didn't want this to happen, it's her, but maybe there really was nothing we could have done to stop this. That…Scales guy seems pretty tough…but, there had to have been some way…Well, no matter what I think now, none of it matters. Fox is gone…forever. There were a lot of things I'd still like to have said to McCloud, but…I was just too late I guess. I mean, I had so much time to tell him what I think of him, but I just didn't…Ah…Come on Katt, you can't dwell on this forever, it'll hurt with Fox gone, but you'll get over it eventually. Once you get back to Corneria, you can figure out what you want to do. You'll just have to do it without Fox, and you've done that for so many years before this, but…if that's true, then why did it get so much harder to do just that? Maybe I need Fox more than I know…_

Katt took a deep, anguished sigh as these thoughts filled her head, the thoughts that she knew would stay with her as long as she was alive. After feeling that she had stood under the constant spray of water for long enough, she reached down towards the small control panel that sat just below the showerhead and ceased the flow of warm water from running over her exposed body. Shortly after this, she slowly walked free of the small shower and quickly dried off. She then threw the towel, which she had just used, on the floor and picked up her uniform, gradually placing them back on her body. Soon after she did this and walked free from the small private bathroom, she heard an announcement coming from overhead. A monotone robot voice spoke calmly over the intercom, "All members of the Star Fox team, prepare for hyperspace entry. Please report to the bridge for departure procedures."

Katt lowered her head slightly as she heard this, knowing that when she arrived, she and the rest of the team would no longer be met with the same comforting planet that they were used to. She knew that after these recent events, the entire planet would be going through some tough times, but it was something she knew they had to do, if nothing more than to pay their respects to their fallen leader. She raised her head slightly as she began to walk free of her room, soon finding herself making slow progress towards the Great Fox bridge. She took another sigh as she continued walking, growing more anxious of their impending visit of Corneria.

_I guess this is it. I don't know if I can go on after this, not without Fox leading us…I just, don't know what I really want anymore…_

(Fox's room)

The large room was completely empty. Nothing made any sound and nothing moved. That is, nothing besides the single piece of life that laid on its side upon the large bed that sat in the middle of the room. This creatures quiet tears seemed to create their own noise as they slowly fell down the gentle face of a certain blue vixen, one that had just been told that her greatest fear had fell upon her. The news that the leader of the Great Fox had met his end, but to her, he was more than just the leader of a band of mercenaries, he…was hers. The one that saved her from the hands of Andross, the one that had taken her in when she had no one else to turn to in this universe, the one that had cared for her, grown close to her, and even loved her as no one had before. But now, in what seemed like an instant, he was gone, and she would never be able to feel his warmth in her arms ever again. It was things like these that tore at her heart, her very being. The tears continued to fall at a steady pace as her mind filled with thoughts that she had feared ever since the day she had first seen him.

_So…this is the end, isn't it? I'll never see him again, not for a long as I live. The scrolls, everything me and my tribe on Cerinia had lived for…it was all for nothing. We truly were living a lie all along. Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why did I trust them all along, letting it blind me with the false hope that nothing like this would ever happen, only to find all of this out after it was too late. I was unable to protect him…after all the times he did the same for me. I failed him as a part of his team, but more importantly, I failed him as his love. If I truly cared, there should have been no chance of this ever happening, because I would not have allowed it, but I was too weak and frail to do anything about it…_

In the midst of her sorrowful thoughts, a second voice penetrated into the otherwise silent room. It spoke in a cold metallic voice, "All members of the Star Fox team, prepare for hyperspace entry. Please report to the bridge for departure procedures."

These words seemed to have no effect on her however as the thoughts in her mind kept her from hearing this announcement. She merely continued in the same manner as she had for the last few minutes, her head lying limply against the empty and slightly disheveled bed that she and Fox had shared only a few nights before. But now this bed only served as an empty memory for her rapidly growing sorrow, just one more happy thought of Fox that was now gone to waste because of his passing. Then suddenly, a disturbing thought entered her mind, one that she had not realized until that moment.

_All this talk of the scrolls being false…how can I know that for a fact? Maybe the scrolls really are true, but the one that it speaks of was simply not Fox. What if my destiny lies with another animal…someone else wondering through galaxy? If that is true, then my duty as the last of my planet is to find that animal and help him fight against this evil. What if my time with Fox was merely a test to see if I could overcome these overwhelming feelings of emotion, helping me to grow stronger…but, how can I believe that? I refuse to even consider that Fox could have merely been a stepping-stone on the path to my one true destiny. After all that we've gone through together, after growing so close to one another, I cannot merely pass him off as a test of my own will…but, there's no way that I can say for sure that it is false…It just seems like everything is coming at me at once, and now that I'm all alone once again, I don't know how I will be able to handle it all…_

Krystal remained silent as these disturbing thoughts continued to fill her mind. The tears slowly persisted as she continued to wander back to all the times she spent with Fox. The time when she first saw him, when she was granted her first chance to look into his eyes. It had seemed so perfect, the fact that he found her almost by complete chance, and then not long after, having grown as close as they had over the few days they spent together. But now, she knew that even if she would have to travel off to find another destined animal, she could never feel the same about him as she did Fox. She felt as if after finding what she deemed as her one true love, that if she were to find another, she would not be able to bring herself to feel the same way about him as she did for Fox. She knew that it would bring far too much pain to remember back to all the times she had spent with Fox and still try to maintain a relationship with another.

Suddenly, Krystal was quickly jarred from her incessant thoughts as she felt the ship lurch forward in one swift motion, causing her body to slide a short distance across the bed, her feet now hanging freely over it's side. At this point, she raised her head from the pillow it had gently rested against, scanning the room that surrounded her, noticing that everything except herself had remained perfectly stationary. After wiping a few remaining tears from her eyes, she noticed something outside the window that sat in Fox's room. She hesitated slightly before she rose onto her feet with a slight amount of trouble, finding herself vaguely dizzy from lying on the bed for so long, but was able to slowly make her way over to the window.

What she saw then only brought back more memories of him, of when he was with her. As she peered through the small window that sat not far from where she had just been lying down, she saw a brilliant array of blue and red color flying past her, their colors seeming to effortlessly blend into each other as they spiraled around the ship. As soon as the vixen saw this, she was immediately reminded of when this exact event happened when she first joined the Star Fox team. Back then, she was able to enjoy the beauty and wonder of this part of space travel, but there was one major difference between then and where she was now. It didn't seem to hold the same majesty as it did when Fox was there with her, helping her overcome her fears and allowing her to see the splendor of what she had at first dreaded. She lowered her head shortly after initially seeing these lively colors skip around the window she was gazing out of, finding it too difficult to do so without thinking back to him.

_I know I said that I would wait to see this again, but that was back when Fox was still here, but now, it seems like nothing at all. Everything seems that way without him with me. It's almost as if I feel my life now has no meaning…that I don't have anything to live for any longer. What is the point in living out your life, when all you have lived for is taken away?_

(Great Fox bridge)

The bridge remained almost completely silent as the ship traveled through the black void of space at its rapid speed, none of the three animals that stood there during that time said anything. It was only a few moments after the hyperspace had initially been activated before it was soon cut off, causing the ship to slow dramatically, made clear by the fact that the entire ship leaned hard toward the bow, causing the animals on the bridge to clasp onto the nearest sturdy object available to keep their balance. After that, the ship returned to its stationary position, now floating above the blue surface of their destination.

The temporary silence was broken by the only robot that stood on the bridge. He announced in his usual monotone voice, "We have successfully arrived at Corneria, no external or internal damage detected. The Great Fox will land on the planet in approximately 11.648 minutes. Disembarkation will commence shortly after docking clearance upon landing in Corneria."

As soon as ROB said these words, Falco stood from his chair on the middle of the bridge and gave a slight stretch of his arms, speaking in an unusually quiet voice, "Alright, now that we're here, let's get down to the planet. I'm sure Pepper has more to tell us when we get down there." The avian's statement was answered with nothing but silence. He turned his head towards the pink feline that stood a good distance behind him, leaning against the wall of the bridge, and asked in a calm voice, "Hey, could you go get Krystal for me? She's probably not gonna listen to me if I tell her it's time to leave. You girls have a better way of gettin' each other to stop crying than I do." Katt did not raise her head from her chest as she spoke back in a slightly irritated voice, "You want me to get her? Why don't you just do it yourself captain?" Falco shook his head and replied, "Just…go do it, alright? It's not that hard." Katt shook her head as well, but she quickly gave in and silently yet grudgingly turned to leave the room. Before she was able to walk completely through the bridge doors, she heard the same voice speaking back to her in a low voice, "Thanks…" She paused only slightly as she heard this, quite surprised to hear Falco show any type of politeness, but quickly blew it off as a sarcastic remark as she slowly left the bridge behind her.

It was not long after the feline had originally left the bridge before she found herself standing in front of the door that led to the young vixen's room. She hesitated slightly, not knowing exactly what she would say to comfort the vulpine, but she knew it was something that would have to be done eventually. When she entered, she found the room to be completely empty and devoid of any life forms at all. She wasted little time in figuring out the reason why however, quickly coming to the conclusion that she must be in Fox's room instead of her own. She turned and left the room, thinking to herself as she went.

_I don't see why I have to do all the dirty work around here, I mean, what can I say that could make Krystal feel better after all that's happened? If anything, I'll probably make it worse…Just the thought of losing someone like that…well, it's not like this whole deal hasn't affected me at all. I know I'm gonna miss having McCloud around to lead us on this mission, but really, as far as me and him go, I haven't been able to get nearly as close as to him as she has. I know this has to be really tough for her…but, she's gonna have to get over it eventually, I mean, how long can this last?_

Katt stopped herself as she saw that she was now standing in front of the door that led to their previous leaders room. As she stood, she could hear the sound of faint sobs leaking through the door, a sound she had expected to hear from the vixen when she found her. The feline took a deep sigh as she hesitated in front of the door, still not sure what she could do for the grieving vulpine, but soon disregarded these thoughts and slowly made her way through the previously closed door.

When she entered, she immediately noticed the disheveled bed that sat in front of her, the covers greatly disturbed as they laid on top of the bed. As the feline's focus slowly turned, she noticed the slender figure of a lone vixen standing near the only window of the room, her head and body facing outside that same window. Katt slowly approached from behind the figure, still trying to think of something to say to her, but she no longer had to worry about this as the vulpine spoke to her first, "We've arrived at Corneria I assume?" Katt hesitated as she heard the vixen's quiet words, nodding shortly after and replying with the same hesitance, "Ya…that's right. We're here and we're getting ready to leave the ship." Krystal nodded slowly, responding in the same sad tone of voice, "I thought so…" The vulpine turned away from the window and now faced the feline, her eyes lined with the remnants of tears. She put the most positive looking face she could stir at that moment and said in a weak voice, "So then, we will be departing. Then let us be on our way. I do not intend to hold the team here for longer than is…" Krystal paused as the tears she had been trying to hold back in front of the feline slowly began anew, several tears falling down the side of her face. Katt gave off a worried smirk as she closed the distance between the vulpine and herself, speaking in her own quiet voice, "Listen, we don't have to leave until you're ready, alright? You don't even have to go at all if it's too hard for you. I know how you must be feeling right now…" Krystal remained silent at these words, only giving the slightest of nods in reply. Shortly after this however, she raised a hand to her face and did her best to clear the tears from her eyes as she said, "No, I cannot stay here while you are away. This is something I must face, even if…even if it is something like this. I must find the strength to move forward. Besides…I wish to see him. I want to see him…one last time, before he is taken away…forever."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Man, sorry that took longer it usually does to post, but I've been having to do other stuff and I've actually been taking the time to read other people's stories as well, but I got this chapter done now so let the flames continue! Let's see…Oh, six chapters left, that's not very many…is it? And as you may have already noticed, I don't think you'll expect the ending at all…so ya, have fun trying to think of that. Lastly, I just want to put this out there for you guys. After I'm done with these last few chapters, I'm gonna have like a prologue deal where I'll explain what exactly I was trying to convey in this story and some of the inner meanings within the story. I'm also going to let you reader people ask me questions that I can answer during this as well, so if you have any questions right now, post em' in a review and I'll write em' down to answer when this stories over. If you don't have any, then just think of one before I write the final chapter. If you want an exact date, I'm thinking the end of May will be about the time I finish this story. Yeppers…

(A Planet of Mourning)

Ya…pretty much we'll see how Corneria is reacting to the death of Fox McCloud. That's really all…well, I mean, you can probably figure that I'll have Krystal cry some more, but hey, what good would it be if Krystal didn't care? I'll tell you what, no good, that's what! Chapter 35 had a lot of different possibilities brought up within it if you didn't notice. Star Fox breaking up, Krystal searching for another destined hero, Katt not knowing what she wants…well, that's not that different but…Anyway, answers to the future of Star Fox will be seen in this and the next chapter, stay interneted!

EDITOR'S NOTES: Ahh, he's back. After suffering a power failure due to electricity that falls from the sky, he's back and better than ever!

Hey rember me Justin Alan Haibon  
The editor of this wonderful story the reson there has not been any notes for you to read is  
well, my grandfather just died. Oh so sad Just the same as this chapter I and Nikky, and everybody who is read this story will know and understand how Krystal is felling cuz everybody has experiend a death in the family, or that of a friend, well that is it for me tell you this now i will talk about this chapter...  
Well Nikky you did it once again you made me cry and i like that cuz you can make somehting so sad this is the chapter i have been waiting to read sicne you told me that he wilil die on the part 3 of the resort you told me that he would die and you were right well anyway no Mistakes ur found, But just one thing can you make falco a lil soft at this thing or cry later know what i mean so people will know that falco dose have a hart well other then that wonderful chapter just like allways will good bye all untill next chapter..  
P.s Hey everbody Check out my story's, 1. Stained black heart, and 2. Showdow Assassins Part 1 and 2

There ya go, hope you enjoyed another enthralling edition of Editor's notes. I know I did…

MAIL CALL:  
Obsidian Thirteen  
A nice new update, but Fox couldn't possibly be dead. I know this for a fact...well, not really. Just deductive logic and the like. Anyway, I say about games, 'Graphics aren't everything.' I say about stories, 'Action isn't everything.' In fact, it's the less action packed stories that are usually the best of all. If you read any of my other stories, Obsidan Sun Rising is a step down in action. I've been trying to keep it in balance of action and character development.

_FoxMC: Ya, I like storyline way more than graphics or gameplay and stuff, but in games like Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, you get all of it, so that's just flat groovy._

Black Phoenix  
WHAT THE HELL! FOX IS DEAD? ...Oh, I get it, heh heh, the General's being mind-controlled isn't he? Scales is tryin' to screw everybody up again...right?

_FoxMC: Heh, you wish. Nope he's deader than a bug when you step on it. …or something like that, but ya, there's no mind control involved on Corneria, sorry. I didn't even think of that possibility until you brought it up…_

deathscall  
DEATH!  
NOW KRYSTAL IS GOING TO HAVE NO! TO LOVE, YOU SHALL DIE A HORRIBLE, LONG, PAINFUL DEATH FOR KILLING FOX  
DEATH!

_FoxMC: That's mean, it's not my fault Krystal shot him, jeez! Blame frickin' Krystal! Heh, wait, I'd never say that, just blame Scales and we'll all be happy!_

Looneyman  
Hey! You can't just kill off a key character just like that. Good fic otherwise. I don't think the fox loving community will forgive you unless you revive him in a later chapter, which I STRONGLY recommend. Fox is one of my favourite characters so I'm rather disgusted. However, I'll leave what happens to you. Poor Krystal, sob. She's my favourite character and now her lover has been lost.

_FoxMC: Ya, I know people won't like the fact that Fox is dead, but I mean, the story is winding down and stuff…so something big had to happen, apparently this is pretty big._

Ben Stylin  
I don't care if you're killing off Fox. It makes it more interesting. But, I don't know about anyone else who reads your story.  
Oh, uh, you write phrases like "as soon as he..." or "she was cut off by..." way too much. Come up with some different words, for God's sakes!

_FoxMC: Thata kid, thanks for saying that you don't mind, cause I'm gettin' bombed with frickin' hate reviews by…well, not really, but at least you don't want to kill me…and I know I use those words to much, I just never take the time to go back and put other phrases in…_

Tie  
I dont want to believe Fox is dead ( he probably isnt ), but its your story so im not complaning and its still will be an awsome story even without Fox. Anyway this chapter was really awsome, there was alot of suspence in this one especially with Falco triyng to do the magic thing.

_FoxMC: You don't have to believe that Fox is dead, but that's called denial and you have to get therapy and stuff like that, ya, expensive stuff. Just accept it and be happy that I don't kill everyone else of too…ya._

Celestrio  
Fox MCcloud dead? I think I can see where this is going. Only one way to find out, READ ON! I do hope he is back. sigh

_FoxMC: I bet you don't know where this is going! But ya, you can keep reading to figure it out, that's probably the best solution…_

fragglerook the stampede  
I just know that Corneria is under General Scales's mind control. I just know it.

_FoxMC: Mmm…I don't think it is fragglerook. Sorry fragglerook…heh, what a sweet name. I wanna type it more! FRAGGLEROOKFRAGGLEROOKFRAGGLEROOK…sorry._

Whinnie  
Oh, God, Fox's dead:O No, Krystal! Don't... don't cry! It's okay, I'm sure that Fox will keep watching over you no matter what... Anyway, this chapter was short but good. Thank you, Falco, and I hope you meet Falco soon, Liya. :)  
Don't give up! Only a few chapters before the finale:D ;)

_FoxMC: Eh, I think Krystal not crying about this is pretty much an impossibility. But you're right, he will be watching over her no matter what. That's just how it works I guess._

Yami11  
Great story...and i guess because you asked...I won't kill you...yet...possibly at the end i skin you alive...but till then, keep up thw awsome work dude...and by the way...where did you find that editor of yours?

_FoxMC: Thank you for not killing me, but ya, you can skin me when it's over, that's fine. As far as my editor goes, I just found him I guess. He left a review and he's all like, "Dude, col storry. Tel me wen its don." So I e-mailed him and said, "Umm…It's gonna be a while until it done." And then he asked me if he could "edit" my story, and I was like, "Fine." That's all that happened…_

DragonOTDarkFlame  
AH! OH WAH HA HA...This is not happening! (sobbing) This is NOT happening! (pounds desk)

_FoxMC: Ya, it's happening. Actually, it already happened. So ya, he's dead and stuff, so you can cry if you want, I won't make fun of you…that much._

Fox McCloudSaviour of Lylat  
DAMN YOU! x 70  
Thats how much I hate you for killing Fox. (If you bring him back, I will submit a full apology. If not, then I mean what i said.)  
P.S. DAMN YOU

_FoxMC: How nice of you, bless your sweet soul Mr. ReallylongscreennamethatIdon'twanttotypeout. Well, what can I say in my defense? Pretty much nothing, I told you he was gonna be ok, but I lied. I'm just like Falco; so if you happen you pass me on the street or something, feel free to knock me across the kisser. Just, not to hard, ok?_

Wolf O'Donell  
sorry i havent been able to review lately foxmc but here i am now. all i want to say is nice job on the story, ever since ive read it ive stayed a fan all the way through, i think falco and Katt should get back together. to bad theres only seven more chapters, and i hope you continuewriting excellent stories like this for me to read and review.

_FoxMC: No problem about the review thing, I was starting to wonder where you were though. Anyway, thanks for bein' a fan of my story, I never though it'd be this big when I started, but I guess it's doin' ok. Ya, and it is almost over, which is sad cause I'll have nothing to do…_

BlueWolf419  
A!  
(screams and threats of a most unkind nature follow) Translation: What the hell is this! This is BULLCRAP! You are such a lying (obsenity)!  
P.S.: I will continue reading just in case Fox really is alive, and in that case ONLY, shall I take back what I said...

_FoxMC: I know you said this was the least cool thing an author could do a few chapters back, and I'm sorry, but it was my intention for too long to do what I did to Fox. I bet if it was Falco you wouldn't care nearly as much, but of course, no one likes him so I can say that with confidence…so ya._

hellomasterchief  
Been following this story from the beginning, and it's my favorite story on this site so far! I chose to remain in the shadows (actually, I just didn't have time), and I have decided to review (finally!)I agree with the others, Pepper is probably under mind control, so I won't flame you for "killing" off Fox. Keep up the good work!  
P.S: I might review on and off, but in case I don't, PLEASE MAKE A SEQUAL AFTER THIS STORY IS DONE! IT BREAKS MY HEART THAT THIS STORY IS ENDING!

_FoxMC: Man, I like how you all think so creatively saying that Pepper is under mind control…but like I said before, I never even thought of that possibility before anyone mentioned it…so ya, he's not under mind control, and this time, I'm not lying…Seriously_

Master Disaster  
You know, I love your story very much. Know what, screw putting your story on my Favs., FoxMC is going on my Favorite Authors list. (I like Star Fox, no duh.)

_FoxMC: Cool Master of all that is disastrous. I'm obliged to know that I am worthy of such an honor. …That's all I can think of right now, sorry man._

BlueWolf419  
This review actually follows my review of chapter 38. I already feel bad for the nasty flame I wrote. You are an excellent writer and what you do for your story is what you do. I will never flame again! If Fox comes back, then I will be extremely happy! And if he doesn't, (you people don't know for sure that he is coming back, we aren't writing the story), I will still like this fanfic, but only if you make his death, I don't know, like he was happy when he died.  
Anyway, chapter 37 was a good chapter. But as much as I dislike Falco, it sucks to see him with such feelings. I had a feeling when I read this that he was going to have to leave her. Oh well. I feel bad for Katt, she's gotta be feelin pretty bad about now...  
Anyway, I like how there is a lot of story to the fanfic. Spreading the action out a lot makes it better when we get to it. BTW, my favorite chapters are the Xavix-Yuan Trilogy.  
P.s.: I noticed that all the names of all the planets that need to be freed start with the letter K. Strange...

_FoxMC: Hey, I never take stuff like what was in your first review that seriously, I mean, I didn't really see it as hostile or anything, I pretty much just laughed because of how into it you were…right. Anyway, you are very observant in seeing that all the planets began with the letter K, did you also notice that they all are six letters long? Why is this you may ask? Good question, I may answer it later…_

Black Phoenix  
Hey, it's me again. I would just like to say here that I hope you continue the story despite all the flames. I know you'll bring Fox back, though some others don't (faithless bastards.)You're my favorite writer. Keep up the good work, you bloody genius.

_FoxMC: Just cause I don't post for a few days doesn't mean I'm just stopping the story. Especially for the reason that I got all this hate-mail about Fox dying. I mean, these aren't even flames, just some people saying that they don't want Fox to die. And if they are flames, they don't affect me at all, so ya. You bloody reviewer._

Tie  
Just wanted ta say a few more things. Falco trying ta do da magic trick was cool and dis chapta was very suspenceful. I dont want ya ta kill Fox even though I know he aint dead but I aint complaining cause this story would still be great even without Fox. Just ignore bad reviews they just being aholes it doesnt matta what they say cause its not true

_FoxMC: Hey, and even if what they said was true, I really wouldn't mind. People have opinions and that's ok. I don't think anyone here has ever given me a flame, they're just trying to say, "You killed Fox, you're mean!" In a different way. It's cool man, I wouldn't stop because of that anyway._

Cut It Out Of My Soul  
Hello young Sonic lover,  
I really love this story. It's beautifully crafted, engrossing, and yet it holds tight to a type of innocence. The relationships are developing at a perfect pace, and the amount of relationships is at a perfect amount. I read a Star Fox fan fiction a while ago, and every character in it was in a relationship. It was horrible. The only thing I don't like about this story is there isn't enough of my two favorite factors of life, Sex And Violence reminisces about Stone Temple Pilots. However, if you had that, you'd lose the innocence, so it's ok that you don't have it. Please keep writing, you're story is the best Star Fox story on the site. One more thing, do you think you can get Fox to stick it to "The Man"? He's been keeping me down for way too long. Later.  
SPIT… IT OUT!

_FoxMC: Wow, how did you know I was a sonic lover? Well, anyway, that's for the complements, it does my heart good to see you people enjoying my story so very much. And yes, I do intend to keep the story quite innocent, just because I'd probably have to hard of a time willing myself to type that kinda vulgar crap, violence I could do but…And besides that, Fox is gonna have a hard time doing anything when he's dead, so ya…I'm out._


	40. A Planet of Mourning

Chapter 36: A Planet of Mourning

"Disembarkation of the Great Fox has been granted. Clearance to exit into the Corneria Docking Bay has been given. Departure from the Great Fox may commence at any time."

The four animals that were the last to remain on the ship over these past few days stood behind a now closed door, the door that would lead them down to the planet that General Pepper had requested them to visit. But it was not merely the fact that they had been asked to arrive on the planet that they did so, it was for the sole reason that their former leader, Fox McCloud, was being held here, and it would only be one more day before he would be eternally laid within the earth. In only one more day, his funeral service would be held in front of the entire planet, and then it would be over. But to these four animals, as well as the rest of the planet, it would be much more than just a service in honor of a great animal, it would also signify the day that the fabled McCloud line would officially come to an end, a day that no one had ever expected to come so soon.

As the words that had previously rang over the intercom of the ship quietly echoed back into silence, each of the animals looked at each other with great hesitance, each fearing in slightly different ways that what they were about to go through would be to much for them, but they knew they had to go through with it for their leader, the one that had stood by them whenever they had needed anything.

Falco was the first to break this long silence, walking a few steps towards the door that stood in front of them and entering a short command into a keypad that sat just to the side of the metallic threshold. Shortly after he did so, the door quickly slid open, revealing a small metal gangway that led down to the quiet and spacious area of the Corneria Docking Bay. Soon after he did this, he looked back at the other three animals, each of which were carrying a small pack filled with things they would need to make it through the night, and said in his usual voice, "I guess this is it. We'll just have to find a hotel to spend the night and we'll be set." Falco paused for a moment as he looked out through the now open door, but soon continued, "And I'd be careful once we're out in the city. After all that's happened, I'd bet anything we're gonna get mobbed by just about everyone in the city." The team remained silent to his rather light-hearted comment, but they slowly walked after him as he began his way down the small gangway.

Once they reached the bottom of the small walkway, they found themselves standing in the almost completely silent Corneria Docking Bay. There were hundreds of ships docked in the area, but none of them seemed to have any activity occurring in or around them at all. Not even as much as the occasional mechanic hovering around in their maintenance vehicles. None of the animals seemed to take notice of this however, their minds far to distracted to think on trivial matters such as this. They merely continued on their way towards the exit, which sat only a short distance away from where they had landed the Great Fox.

As they slowly approached the large open door that led to the open air of Corneria, they began to hear noises coming from outside the docking bay. They sounded like screams, screams that all seemed to form the names of each member of the team, which was barely distinguishable due to the fact that there were so many different voices taking part in this at the same time. Falco took a sigh as they were able to get a good look at was the cause of all this noise. "…Oh man, I really don't wanna have to put up with stuff like this right now."

The team quickly found out what the avian meant by these words as they walked free of the Docking Bay, immediately finding themselves surrounded by what must have been thousands of various animals, each screaming something different as their planet's most beloved team walked into view. Luckily for the four members of Star Fox, a police squad had been set up in this area, making sure that no one would be able to get too close to their group of heroes. The short walk to the curb was made excruciatingly longer due to this large mass of both reporters and animals alike, each trying to find a way to push through the police forces to get to the Star Fox team.

Despite the cheers and screams that came from the crowd during this entire ordeal, it all seemed so empty without their leader accompanying them. Even Falco seemed to find it slightly less exciting after having suffered a loss as great as this. There were several times when a few more determined of the reporters that stood in the crowd made their way to the avian, throwing the microphone in front of his face and asking him a quick question. If it had been any other time, Falco would've loved all the attention, but now, it was as if it really didn't matter that much to him anymore, refusing to even acknowledge these obstinate newscasters.

Krystal, who had remained silent ever since Katt had retrieved her from Fox's room, never looked up from the ground, even though the yells were next to impossible to tune out. Katt noticed this and gave the crowd an almost angry looking stare, which only served to calm the animals that stood in the immediate area around the two females. She walked to Krystal's side and said in as optimistic a voice as she could muster, "Hey, just be glad we don't have to go through this everyday." Krystal looked up at her, giving the feline a glance that tried to express her thankfulness for the fact that she was trying to cheer her up, but it was not in the least evident in her saddened features.

The entire process of walking from the exit of the docking bay to the curb took almost a full ten minutes, but thankfully for the four members of the Star Fox team, when they did finally arrived at the street outside the docking bay, the were escorted into a large, black limousine that hovered just above the ground. Each animal anxiously filed into the long craft, finding great relief to be out of the sight of the crowd that now stood outside their vehicle. Once inside, their attention was soon diverted to another animal that sat with them on the far end of the craft. It was a tall, brown squirrel that was dressed in a uniform that suggested a rather rank within the Cornerian Army base. This animal's expression never cracked from it's serious look as he spoke to the four animals that now sat in front of him, "I wish I could give you a warm welcome, but I'm afraid that would prove to be difficult during a time such as this." Falco nodded, recognizing the squirrel from his time on this planet a few days ago, and replied, "Then why don't you just skip the pleasantries and tell us exactly why we're taking this limo around town, or maybe where we're going?" The squirrel immediately picked up on the avian's irritated tone of voice and responded quickly, "Captain Lombardi, I have orders from General Pepper to escort you and your team to his office. He would like to speak with you about what actions your team would like to take after these recent events. I'm afraid I do not have any further details besides this." Falco glanced over at the other members of his team as the fifth animal in the vehicle said these words, each looking as if that a visit to the General's office would be the last thing they wanted to do. He quickly returned his attention to the squirrel and replied shortly after he had finished speaking, "The General wants to talk to us right now? I don't think we're ready to talk about what happened just yet." The squirrel nodded, and after a slight pause, he answered, "Well, I suppose we could take you to the hotel we've set up for you if you do not wish to proceed directly to his office. I'm sure he would understand if you all need some time to yourselves before meeting with him." Falco nodded, but was not the one to respond to the animal's question. Katt spoke from the opposite side of the craft in a quiet voice, glancing down at Krystal as she did so, "That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure we could all use some time." The squirrel nodded, replying in an affirming voice, "Alright, then we'll pay a visit to your hotel first, it is only a short distance away from the Army Base, so transportation should not be difficult from there." Both the avian and feline nodded in unison as the craft slowly rounded a turn, now making its way down the gradually darkened streets of Corneria towards their new destination.

There was a long spell of silence that was held within the vehicle as it slowly made its way through the Cornerian streets. Each animal stared out one of the many windows that were placed around the craft, staring blankly at the city that sat outside through the heavily tinted windows. There seemed to be very little activity occurring in the city wherever they went. It was almost as if the entire town had turned in for the night, yet it was well before the sun had completely set. Every once in a while there would be a small mob of animals that would wave as the hovering limousine would pass by, but besides this, there seemed to be almost no one walking the streets of Corneria.

"It's quite depressing, isn't it?" Falco was the only one whose thoughts did not seem to hinder him from hearing the squirrels comment, made apparent due mostly to the fact that he was the only one to look over from the windows of the craft. The animal continued, "Ever since the planet had first received news that Fox McCloud had passed on, many people have decided to stay indoors. It has not even been a full days since the news has spread across the planet, but it has already effected so many, it's quite sad. So many animals looked up to him and his father, but now that they are both gone…it's been quite a shock to everyone." Falco nodded as he heard the squirrel's comment, replying after an abrupt sigh, "I know what you mean. I remember back when Fox's dad died a few years ago. The whole planet pretty much stopped running for the whole week after they heard he was dead. I was pretty young back then, but even I was a little affected I guess. Everyone that went to the Cornerian Academy looked up to that guy, and then to see him go like that, it was tough. And now that the same thing's happened to Fox…" Falco cut himself short as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The pink feline who was seated on the opposite side of the vehicle seemed to be looking in his direction with a discreet look on her face, but as soon as he turned to face her directly, her head turned away and once again faced the window she was seated next to.

He quickly ignored this however as he felt the hovering limousine slowly slide to a stop in front of an impressive looking building. The squirrel that had been riding with them stood from his seat and said, "This is your hotel for the night, I know you will find it highly accommodating." As he said these words, the driver, who had remained unseen until this point, opened the door on the left side of the car, allowing the two females out first, followed closely by the green toad. Falco hesitated as he looked outside the craft, but soon signaled for the driver to shut the door. The squirrel gave him a surprised look and asked inquisitively, "Are you going to be joining your team? I'm sure they would appreciate it if you were to…" Falco cut him off by raising his hand, signaling for the animal to stop speaking. After this proved successful, he answered, "I think it'd be better if I talked to Pepper about this on my own, besides, none of them will care if I'm gone. Just drive me over to the Base and let me get this over with, alright?" The squirrel hesitated only momentarily, but after seeing to resolute look on the avian's face, he nodded in agreement and quietly sat back down as the hovering limousine once again slowly made it's way down the streets of Corneria.

(Outside the hotel)

Katt watched as the limousine they had just exited from slowly hovered away down the rapidly darkening streets of Corneria. As soon as it drove out of sight, she turned back towards the two members, which was one less than she had thought should've been there, but when she saw that it was Falco who was missing, she quickly realized what had happened and was able to immediately put it out of her mind. She then looked over towards the large building that sat in front of them, commenting in a quiet voice, "Well, we should probably get inside and find our rooms. Looks like Falco's decided to take care of the General for us." Her speech was only replied by a slight nod that came from the small green toad that stood next to her. There was a short silence that followed afterwards, which gave Katt the time to look over her greatly discouraged teammates. It was a sad sight for her to observe. It seemed as if Krystal would never break from her spell of staring straight at the ground with that same saddened expression, and Slippy, he seemed to be unable speak because of what had happened. Katt shook her head after a short while and began the short walk into the hotel, followed a short distance behind by the other two animals that remained with her.

Once inside, they found themselves standing among a grand lobby, complete with several large, impressive paintings and vibrantly blooming plants hanging from its walls, and in the middle of the room sat a large fountain, creating a very soothing noise that echoed gently throughout the room. It was at this point that Krystal finally looked up from the ground, but it was not because the room's atmosphere had comforted her to any extent, it was actually almost the exact opposite. When she raised her vision and slowly scanned around the lobby of this magnificent hotel, she immediately realized that this was the exact same hotel that she and Fox had visited during their first stay together on Corneria. Even through she did not intend it, the memories of their visit on this planet quickly flooded back into her mind, fueling her mind with even more distraught emotions than before. She soon lowered her head back to its original position before anyone that stood around her noticed she had ever looked up.

In a somewhat scattered group, the three members of Star Fox that stood within the impressive lobby slowly began to make their way towards the receptionist's desk, which sat on a far wall of this room. When Katt, followed shortly after by the others, reached the desk, the receptionist that sat behind gave them a saddened look. Katt quickly disregarded the glance the employee had just given her and the other animals, speaking in a slightly impatient voice, "I think Pepper's got a couple rooms set up for us here. Have you heard anything about that?" The receptionist nodded, reaching a slight distance below her desk and silently revealed two sets of cartridges in front of the feline. Katt reached over the desk and retrieved the pair of room cartridges from the receptionist and gave a quick nod in thanks. The receptionist nodded back in reply, adding hesitantly, "…I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Fox." Katt turned from the desk and hesitated for a moment, replying shortly after in a quiet voice, "…Thanks. It's alright, we'll find a way to get through this somehow."

It was a short walk through the hotel and up a few flights of short stairways before they reached the desired floor that their rooms were located upon. After a brief walk through a lavishly decorated hallway, the group finally came to settle in front of two adjacent doorways that bore the numbers that were shown on the two small room cartridges. Katt hesitated here as she looked at both of the doors, just now realizing that she did not know the room arrangements for the night. She knew she would like to be alone without Slippy with her, but after looking back at Krystal and her constantly distraught expression, she slowly walked the few steps over towards the vixen and held the key out in front of her, saying in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, "Here, I'm sure you deserve this room by yourself more than I do. Me and Slippy can stay in this other room." Krystal looked up at the key, replying in a quiet voice, "No, you don't have to do that. If you would like me to share the room with Slippy, I would not mind at all." Katt let off a friendly smirk as she heard this, commenting shortly after, "You don't mean that. I know this is a tough time for you, and I want you to take the room, alright? I'm sure if I were in your position, I'd want to be alone for a while at least." Krystal hesitantly nodded at this observation and accepted the key from the feline's hand, "Thank you Katt, I really do appreciate your consideration." Katt nodded as she turned toward her own room, responding as she opened the previously closed door, "Don't worry about it, besides, I don't think any of us will be getting that much sleep anyway."

(Outside the Cornerian Army Base)

It had been a very short ride from the hotel before the limousine the avian had been riding in came to a gradual stop in front of the enormous building that was the Cornerian Army Base. As soon as the craft came to a complete spot, Falco quickly exited from the car, giving the squirrel that he had been riding with his almost sincere thanks, before the vehicle drove off down the street, leaving him alone in front of the building. Once he saw the craft hover out of sight, he turned fully to face his destination. He hesitated for a moment, taking a sigh as he did so, before taking his first steps towards the building and soon walking through the large double doors that served as its entrance.

When he entered into the imposing complex, he was met by the faces of several workers that were slowly milling about the ground floor, each with a depressing look on their faces. When Falco had entered, a few of these employees looked up at him, but quickly looked in the other direction, as if they were merely trying to ignore the avians existence at all. Even to Falco, the heavily disheartened atmosphere that filled the main hall of the Cornerian Army Base was easily noticeable, and it seemed to fill him once again with the seriousness that this issue encompassed, despite his efforts to merely put it out of his mind.

Falco soon looked past this feeling however as he began to make his way towards the receptionists desk, and once he arrived, he received a sympathetic glance that was accompanied by her hesitant speech, "Falco, I'm glad to see that your alright. With all that's been happening recently, I don't really know…what to think anymore." The avian nodded, disregarding the receptionists comment, replying in a much more firm voice, "I was called down here for a meeting with Pepper, you know anything about something like that?" The receptionist blinked a few times, as if her mind had been wandering off as the falcon spoke, but quickly responded as she nodded, "Oh, yes, General Pepper told me that he would be expecting you today. You can head up to his room and I'll tell him you're on your way." Falco turned as she said this, responding dispassionately, "Thanks, I'll get going then." Before he could walk two steps, the receptionist added in a quiet voice, "I hope you guys can get through this. Everyone still looks up to you…even if Fox isn't around." Falco did not hesitate as he heard these heart-felt words, merely closing his eyes and continuing to walk towards several elevators that sat a short distance.

It was a relatively short elevator ride up to the 385th floor, at which point the vertical transport gave a small and pleasant ring as it reached its destination. Falco quickly exited from the elevator and began his way down the long hallways that sat on the top level of this building. On the way, he passed a few of the employees of the Cornerian Army Base, each seeming to give the same response to the avian as they had when he had first entered. Once again, he ignored these saddened looks as he continued on his way towards the General's office.

It was not long after Falco had began walking away from the elevator before he eventually arrived in front of his intended destination. In front of him now sat a regular-sized office door, upon which sat the proud letters, "General Pepper: Commanding Officer." Falco hesitated slightly before he made any effort to enter into the room, taking a deep sigh as he did so.

_Man, I don't know what's gonna happen in here. Who knows, maybe he'll tell me I'm off the team or something for lettin' all this happen. I mean, I'm sure he's looking for someone to put all the blame on for this whole thing, might as well be me, I don't get any good breaks anyway. Well, I guess I'm not gonna find out anything standin' here, I better get in there before he thinks I bailed out on him._

Falco took one last sigh as these thoughts passed through his mind, which was followed shortly after by his arm quickly reaching out towards the door and quietly pushing it ajar. Soon after he did this, he entering into the now open door and closed it behind him, now finding himself looking into the back of a tall chair that sat behind a large desk. Falco hesitated for a moment, not really sure if Pepper was behind the chair, or if he was, that he wanted to be disturbed at the moment, but the avian's question was soon answered as he heard an abnormally weak voice speak from behind the chair, "Falco, I requested that your entire team would attend this meeting, where are they?" Falco answered shortly after this question was posed, "Well, everyone seemed really tired and I don't think any of the other guys on the team would really appreciate listening to stuff relating to…well, you know." At this point, the chair slowly spun in a half-circle, revealing the droopy looking face of General Pepper. The canine looked up at Falco and nodded silently at his comment, motioning for him to sit on the opposite side of his desk as he did so.

Falco quickly took the seat that sat directly in front of the General, at which point he remained silent in wait for his next comment. But instead of him continuing on, a brief silence filled the room as Pepper seemed to stare off into space. Falco immediately noticed this and said in a slightly impatient tone of voice, "So, I'm guessing that you called me in here for a reason?" Pepper took a slow blink as he refocused on the avian that sat in front of him, nodding as he commented in a quiet voice, "…Yes, or course, I have some things that I would like to talk to you about." The canine paused slightly, looking over a few papers on his desk before looking back at Falco, saying in a gradually rising tone of voice, "First of all, myself and the council that we have here at the Cornerian Army Base have found that you and your teams work in freeing the planets has gone far better than expected." Falco waited for him to continue after this, but after he did not do as the avian had thought, Falco asked with slight irritation, "So what? You called me up here to tell me that we've done a good job?" Pepper shook his head at this comment, responding a now firm voice, "No, Falco, we have decided that after your successful exploits to the planets that were previously under mind control, that there is no longer a need for you to continue on this mission. We have several other smaller teams that can finish what very few of these controlled planets are left. You have completed your mission. I'll send the money in full to…" Falco, who was completely taken aback by the General's sudden words, "What? You mean, the mission is over already? Or are you just doing this because…" This time, Pepper was the one to cut the avian off, saying in a still firm, but gradually weakening voice, "I'm doing this, because there is nothing more that I need you and your team to do. All the smaller work that is left I can give to other teams that need it." Falco shook his head, still shocked by what he had just been told, and said, "You sure this isn't just because of the whole Fox thing. Could that be it General?" Pepper let out a sigh as he heard this, commenting, "Falco, you know that I would never do something like this to the Star Fox team without reason. I know that with the recent death of Fox McCloud, your team will be scarred for a long time. I know that you wish to continue, but I feel it will prove to difficult for you to move on after something like this, at least, not in a matter of two days. I would like it if you and the rest of the remaining Star Fox team would stay on Corneria for the next few weeks. You must realize that I am doing this for your own good. I do not want to lose my best team because they are simply too distracted." Falco sighed as he spoke in response to the General's explanation, "So that's it huh? The Star Fox team is laid off until further notice." Pepper nodded at this, once again replying in a quiet voice, "In a word, yes. You will remain on Corneria until the council and I decide it is best for you to continue with assigned missions. The death of your leader will not be easily overcome…which brings me to my second point."

General Pepper paused slightly, knowing that Falco was already in a displeased mood, but continued shortly after, "And that is the point of Fox McCloud's funeral. I did not merely wish for you to attend his service, but I would also find it good of you and your team to participate in his service as well." Falco gave a strange glance as he spoke, "What do you mean by that? You don't want us to bury him or something, do you?" Pepper shook his head grimly, responding, "By no means. What I meant was that I would like you each to present a separate eulogy for Fox McCloud at his funeral. I feel there would be no one better but his own crew to do this for him." Falco paused for a moment, but spoke shortly after in a sarcastic sounding voice, "You mean, we have to talk about Fox and say what a great guy he was, right?" Pepper responded almost immediately after Falco said this, "You can take this however you want, but you must realize that the entire planet is in complete mourning because of this single event. You may do as you feel, but I would advise you to take this ordeal seriously. There has been nothing like this on Corneria since the death of James McCloud…" Falco nodded, "Ya, I know, I'll make sure the others get the message, alright?" Pepper nodded, turning slightly in his chair so that he was no longer facing Falco directly. After doing this, he added in a hesitant voice, "His service will be held tomorrow evening at 17:00. I will need you and your team to arrive at the Corneria Cathedral at around 14:00 for preparations…Until then, you are dismissed." At these words, Falco gave a quick nod towards the seated General and quietly made his way out of his office.

As the door that he had just passed through came to a silent close, Falco let out another sigh, this time it was out of disbelief. He momentarily pushed aside these feelings however as he spotted a large seating area a short distance down the hall. It was only a short walk down the wide hallway before he found himself standing among several comfortable looking couches, beyond which, on the wall, sat a large window, through which could be seen the artificially lit town of Corneria. Falco gradually made his way to a couch closest to the window, his eyes never seeming to leave the view that sat in front of him through the panoramic window. The avian took an eager seat on the comfortable couch and continued to stare out of the wide window, his mind filling with thoughts as the fluorescent-looking city of Corneria filled vision.

_So…that's it. Missions over, time to pack up and go home. Man, I didn't think I'd be hearing those words for a long time, but I guess this whole thing with Fox really sped up the process. It's been a while since I've been on Corneria…but now it's looks like I'll be gettin' plenty of time to reacquaint with the place. Well, maybe not. I doubt I'll be able to stay here for more than a few days. I don't think I'm gonna wait another few years for a new mission like I did after we destroyed Andross eight years ago. I mean, I'm not just gonna sit around and let time go by without me doing something…_

At this point in the avian's thoughts, he reclined slightly more into the deeply cushioned couch, resting the back of his feathered head against the cushion that was supporting his back. He closed his eyes slightly and let out a loud yawn, giving his arms a small stretch in the process. Shortly after this, he returned to his thoughts with his eyes now fully closed.

_Maybe I could go solo again and find someone else to work for. I mean, Pepper's not gonna give me new missions until he thinks I've gotten over Fox's death. Well, I don't think I have the kind of patience to wait as long as the General thinks I should. I think Zoness has made a pretty nice recovery after these past few years, maybe I could catch a transport over there and just start a new life. That might be a good idea; I could just leave all this stuff behind and start over with a clean slate. I'm sure I be just as big over there as I am here, but those people won't be constantly comparing me to Fox. Man, that'd be great…I just wish…wish that…_

Falco's thoughts were cut off at this moment as his closed and tired eyes had finally got the best of him. His loud breathing and limp looking manner of sitting made it obvious that he had fallen asleep on the couch. Nothing disturbed him during the entire night, occasionally, a few of the Cornerian Army Base employees would see him laying there, but they did nothing to tell him otherwise, knowing that such action could provoke unwanted anger from the peacefully sleeping avian.

(Balcony of the hotel)

The breeze that slowly drifted through the eerily calm city of Corneria was cold, seeming to match the feeling that the entire town seemed to have shared that day. Many people had wept when they had first heard the news, many simply would not believe it. But it was true, and they all knew it, no matter how hard they told themselves otherwise. The glowing symbol, the pride and joy of their planet, their hero, he had fallen, and he would no longer be able to save them from whatever dangers befell them. The brightly lit city, even though appearing quite cheerful, also gave off a greatly insecure feeling. With his death, there would no longer be anyone to watch over them, but there was one animal on the entire planet whose pain exceeded all of these. She stood upon a lonely balcony, the cold winds of Corneria slowly filtering through her delicate fur. Her eyes wondered aimlessly across the empty streets of the town, knowing that they would never again fall upon the one she had grown so close to, that is, spare one last time, and that was tomorrow, the day they would conceal his body with the earth that sat below, and that would be the last of him. No longer would she ever get to look into his friendly emerald eyes, find comfort in his pleasant manner and courage, or feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around her body. All of that had been lost forever, and she would never find them ever again. A single tear fell from her already drained eyes, falling slowly down the gently fur that sat upon her cheek. She made no attempt to stop its path however, knowing that the cold and lonely wind that blew through the town would dry it, just as it had all the others.

The vixen's legs gradually began to tremble as the combination of sadness and fatigue began to weaken her body. With great hesitance, she slowly turned from the balcony, sliding open a small window and walked inside of the room Katt had been kind enough to give her. She did not think of this however as she slowly made her way towards the bed that sat only a few steps from the sliding window. The vixen gradually lowered herself onto the bed, pulling the covers loosely over her body after removing the boots that previously held securely onto her feet. The vulpine readjusted her body position within the bed, hoping to find some comfort, but quickly realized this would prove unsuccessful. She looked over towards the other side of the large bed, noticing the empty space beside her. Her hand slowly reached over towards the empty air, almost hoping that he would reappear in front of her and bring her the comfort she longed for, but her hand fell to the sheets that sat atop the empty spot in the bed with nothing there to stop it.

At this point, she hesitated slightly as she felt the emptiness beside her. She slowly withdrew her hand, dragging it lightly across the sheets and stopping it near her chest, the same spot where she was now holding the blankets of the bed against her. The vixen closed her eyes, another tear falling silently from the corner of her eye and into the pillow her head now rested upon. The vulpine let out a wavering sigh, full of remorse and sadness, before turning over in her bed and once again losing herself in thought.

_Fox…I wish you were here with me. It seems…that during the time I need you the most, you are not there. But…I suppose that is how it has always been for me. When I left the planet during the war, neither my father nor my mother were able to be there for me. When I ventured off to Dinosaur Planet, I was all alone with merely my staff to protect me. But then I met him, and it seemed like I had finally found true peace, but now, once again, the one animal that I had grown closest too, the one I depended on to shoulder my worries and take them away…is gone. Now…there will always be this empty spot next to me…not just now, lying in this bed, but inside me as well. I will always remember him…he has shown me what it truly means to care for another, and for that, I will always keep the memories we shared close to my heart. Tomorrow is the last day I will ever see him, the last time I will ever get the chance to look into his face before he is lowered into the ground, never to see the light of day ever again. I thought I knew what the future held, but now…I find myself lost, as I was when I first set out to that planet where we first met. And the question stands, will I ever find the answers I am looking for? With all that has happened to me, and really, the rest of the universe in this past day, nothing is certain. I can only hope to continue on and be strong as I have during these past few days…but there will be something missing, something that I will never be able to regain, and that is you, Fox McCloud. I miss you…_

With those words slowly echoing through her mind, she closed her eyes and once again felt the chilling sensation of several more silent tears slowly gliding down her face. Her quiet sob only seemed to flow through the room so only she could hear. It was a desolate feeling, all this pain, and there was no one who could take it away. It was something she would have to live with for the remainder of her life, and that, perhaps, was the most frightening thought of all. But for the moment, she would find brief and shallow comfort as the fatigue that he body was experiencing because of everything that had occurred slowly overcome her, drawing the vixen into a light sleep.

(The next morning)

The Cornerian sun was now sitting well above many of the buildings that stood silently among the streets of the city, its rays filtering into the room that held a delicately sleeping vixen. There was a slight breeze entering into the room as well, due to the fact that the sliding window that had been accessed the night before still remained largely ajar, letting in gentle waves of cool air from the outside. None of this seemed to stir the vixen however, her body still seeming to be too exhausted from the emotional stress she had been going through. All was silent, that was, until there came a noise from the door that stood at the entrance to the vixen's room. The noise of the door slowly opening and then eventually coming to a close seemed to fill the otherwise completely silent room with little effort. The figure that had just made its way into the room slowly walked towards the bed where the vixen laid, noticing that she was still fast asleep. The figure advanced towards the open sliding window that led out to the balcony, bringing it to a gentle close as the figure found its way close enough to it. Now the room was not only silent, but also completely still, the only thing moving was the newly appeared figure that made its way over the side of the vixen's bed, kneeling down next to it as she came within arm's length of the vulpine's sleeping form. It remained in this position for a short while, staring into the peaceful looking face of the sleeping vixen, knowing that even though she was peaceful in sleep, she would not be nearly as tranquil this day. The figure quietly extended its hand out towards the vixen, placing it upon her shoulder and giving her a slight shake. "Krystal…Krystal, you need to wake up."

The vixen stirred slightly, originally feeling an overwhelming desire to ignore the voice, but she soon opened her eyes slowly, trying to gain focus in the dimly sun-lit room. It was a short time after this before she finally regained her vision, and she soon found herself staring into the face of a pink feline whose face quickly reminded her of what was going to occur during this day. She slowly rose from the bed, leaning her head against the wall that sat behind the cushions she had been sleeping upon, her mind quickly refilling with all the thoughts that she had had the night before. The pink feline revealed a sorry looking expression as she realized that Krystal had just now realized what was to take place that day. She stood, looking down at the vulpine as she spoke in as gentle a voice as she could muster, "We need to get ready to go. It's almost ten in the morning and Falco told me this morning that we need to be down at the cathedral a little early." Krystal lowered her head as she heard these words, nodding slowly as she quietly responded, "Alright, just give me a little while and I'll be ready to join you soon." Katt hesitated to speak, knowing how hard it must have been for the vixen to have to face this day, but she gave a silent nod in reply and left the vulpine alone in her room once again.

As soon as Katt exited from the room, Krystal leaned her legs over the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes as she did so. She remained in this position for a short while, merely letting the thoughts reoccur within her mind. Today was the day she would get to see him for the final time before he was taken by the earth forever. She let out a quiet and disturbed sigh as she slowly stood from the bed, her eyes focused on the world outside of the large window in her room. In the distance she could see the mountain ranges in the distance, their slopes colored in several cheerful shades of orange and yellow. She quickly looked away however; it was just one more memory that she had shared with him that she would carry with her for as long as she would live. The vixen slowly placed the boots that had been lying on the ground for the duration of the night securely onto her feet, shortly after making her way towards the door that sat at the entrance of her room. She placed her hand on the door and turned her head back around to look out of the large window that now sat on the opposite side of the room, seeing those brilliant mountains still shining with the same glory as they had when she had first seen them with Fox by her side. Krystal took one final sigh before pushing the door open, thinking deeply about what she would soon have to face, the one thing she had feared for so long, and today was the day that it would come to pass.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Alright, so…that's the end of this chapter. That of course means that there are only 5 more left for me to type before I'm am finished with this sucker. I don't know how you felt about this chapter, but from my standpoint, I liked it a lot. Which probably doesn't mean much because I'm not really gonna sit here and tell you how much my story sucks, so take that as you may. Anyway, I deftly cleared the 166-review/200,000-word mark just recently, which is really an accomplishment for me. When I started this story, I had pretty much no one reviewing, but now it's like, the most reviewed story ever, so that's pretty darn cool I guess. For that I have to thank KrystalFox and GreyFox2610 for being my earliest supporters. Because of them, I was able to keep typing even though I didn't really get much of a response besides themselves. Of course, once I started getting reviews, I haven't seen them since, but thanks anyway you two. And of course, I like all my other reviewers a lot, yes, even the ones who cussed me out for killing Fox, I forgive all of you. I can understand where you are coming from, and I am sorry, but that's just the story dudes! Yep…

GOLF STATUS: Ya, I forgot to write these, but to sum the season up, I won the districts for our 2A league with a two-day score of 145 (74-71) So I'm going to State! HOOWAH! Because of this, I must now practice devoutly until next-next week, so I don't know if I'll be able to type as much…but I'll try darnit! Anyway…

(The Eternal Spirit)  
Right, so this next chapter will pretty much just be Fox's funeral and stuff that happens afterwards, pretty straight forward, although I highly doubt that many of you are really looking forward to this. At least, I can assume that from all those hate mails I got for killing you know who…oh well, it's coming anyway, so can just try to work with it I guess.

EDITOR'S NOTES: I have prepared a haiku of sorts to fill in this section because editor kid isn't givin' me the thing that he usually puts in here…oh well.

My Editor, by FoxMC:

Yes, he does edit  
Or does he?  
To that, you may never know.

MAIL CALL:  
SonicBreezie4ever  
Oh my God...this story is freakin awesome! I'm just now reviewing cuz it'd take me a very long time to type reviews for each one, but I've been reading your AWESOME story and I love it to pieces! All the chapters before were very very good. Fox and Krystal are so great together! You are a VERY talented author! But anyways, this chapter was very very good. The thing with Falco's plan with the "magic trick" was really cool. And the cloaked figure bein General Scales is very interesting! I wouldn't ever think of that. XD But you put so much emotion into your story! It's really great! I think like a whole load of action really isn't needed. I like stories with emotion and twists etc. (Especially with Fox, even though I don't think he's dead. Seems like everyone thinks Corneria is under mind control...looks like I'm another one. -- Oh well, I can't wait to find out in the next chapters of your story.) I am saddened that the story's gonna end after 7 more chapters, but I'm sure you have a great end to it.Your story has been the best I've read, keep up the complete awesomeness!

_FoxMC: Thanks for the long review fellow Sonic lover. (I'm guessing) I'm glad you like my story so much, I'll try and keep it up, and with all the stuff that's coming up as I near the ending, well, that shouldn't be too hard I guess._

deathscall  
well... I must apologize for my rudeness, it's just... the shock of Fox dieing just kind of (sobs) it struck a loud angry nerve, even if you killed off Falco, i'd have probably done the same, all the characters.. no matter whom they are, contribute to your story, again, my apologies for yelling

_FoxMC: Hey man, I expected to take some flak for doing what I did to Fox, I don't care about what you said, it pretty much tells me that you really care about what is happening to Fox in my story, or just in general, whatever. Don't worry man, it's cool._

A fan of Star Fox  
...Wait a minute... I KNOW how this will end! I won't say it, but I'm prety sure of my theory... Let's just wait and see...

_FoxMC: If you're thinking that Krystal will die and then they'll all be happy because their both dead and they can live with each other forever because they can't be separated when their both dead, you're wrong. Ehh…just made that up, but heck, that would be cool, just not very original…_

Reader  
Hey FoxMC, I thought this is supposed to be a story centered around the Fox+Krystal relationship? I was a bit surprised when your story stated Fox's dead. I hope it's not so. I was really anxious to see more development on the Fox+Krystal relationship. It'll be a shame to see it so abruptly end.

_FoxMC: Yes, even I find it kind of sad that there's no more relationship, but…stuff happens._

Black Phoenix  
This makes no f-ing sense. Last I checked, Fox was alive in the hospital room. WHAT THE F- IS GOING ON?

_FoxMC: …I don't know, he's dead?_

halomasterchief  
After reading this chapter, something crossed my mind. If Fox had died, wouldn't Krystal have felt the pain of his passing? Oh, well just a thought.  
Good chapter despite this question that plaques me in my dreams. NO! GO AWAY!  
P.S: My name is halomasterchief, not hallomasterchief. I understand, you're an busy (and important) person and it probably was just a typo. Oh, and answer my question before I go insane!

_FoxMC: Sorry about the typo, but as for your question, I know you don't want to hear this, but it will be answered latter, ok? So just, don't sleep for a while and you'll be fine…_

Whinnie  
Wow... this seems to be going pretty hard on everyone, even Falco. Now, about the ending... I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh?  
Six chapters left! I'll be with you till the end:D Wow, a 17 year old watching Sonic X... :

_FoxMC: Ya, even Falco can be a bit of a softie, but more importantly…What's wrong with me liking Sonic X? Sonic's like, the best ever, if not almost better than Star Fox. So what if I'm old and stuff, I can still like Sonic…I guess a 17 year old writing a story about talking animals is pretty normal then?_

Ben Stylin  
Good chapter.  
And, for all you poeple that are upset over Fox dying, get over your frickn' selves!  
It's just a damn story!  
Don't get mad at Fox MC for writing a good story.

_FoxMC: Thanks, but I don't think I need you to be get on the case of my reviewers. I don't mind if they don't like what I did to Fox, but it really don't matter to me. I'll just type and be happy. Besides, I don't blame them for being mad, I'd probably be mad at me if I wasn't me._

Obsidian Thirteen  
I am not pleased.

_FoxMC: That's too bad, I'm sure Marvin the android guy isn't either. Sorry to both._

Cut It Out Of My Soul  
Nice chapter. You know, apparently a lot of people don't like Fox dying. I do, because it's something different. Not exactly original, but different. It's also very daring of you to try. Keep up the good work. I knew you were a Sonic lover, because I, my child, am Jesus... or not. Actually, in one chapter, you said that if you wrote another fanfiction, it would MOST LIKELY be Sonic. Anyways, keep writing. If you don't, I will bring you down with the power of Death Metal!  
SPIT... IT OUT!

_FoxMC: Ya, you're right, Sonic is cool. When I get this over and done with, maybe I'll try my hand at some hedgehog inspired action. Or maybe I should just stick to my guns and keep flyin' with Star Fox. I don't know, haven't had to make that decision yet, but it's coming…_

Tie  
I believe ya FoxMC...Fox must be dead, but anyway it was a great chapter and even made my eyes wartery from sadness. This seems to be going pretty hard for everyone and Falco.  
Here is a little poem I made up:  
We've been loyal  
We've been true  
We'll always be here to review for you.  
PS: I know that sounds kinda gay but dont take it that kinda way.

_FoxMC: Well, it's original, I can say that much. But I wouldn't call it a poem as much as a cheer of some sort. Like the ones you do at b-ball games or something, but ya, same effect I guess…_

Fox McCloudSaviour of Lylat  
... Sorry for such hostilities last chapter. I was on a caffine high, trying to think up new ideas for story... But yeah. So I hope you make the end good and emotional so as not to disappoint viewers... Hope you make a sequel... Uh, yeah. Well that's all I got to say. Later.  
(P.S. My last post was intended as hate mail. Not flame. Sorry if you took it that way.)

_FoxMC: Hey, I don't really care if you hate/flame/wanna kill me. It's no big deal, I thought it was pretty impressive on your part how you were able to type so much profanity in such a small space. And ya, caffeine highs can do that to you, so I can forgive you I guess. As Spock would say, the needs of the many outweigh the…wait. I meant, Live long and prosper! _

DragonOTDarkFlame  
OOKKAAYY then! HOW do you explain the StarFox Assault game if Fox dies before it even happens? COME ON MAN! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK!

_FoxMC: Hey, who said stories had to fit into the real storylines? Besides, wouldn't it be kind of lame if Fox just came back to life? And how in the heck could I even bring him back to life at all? Sorry dude, it was just meant to be I guess…_

Yami11  
Wow...deep chapter and a really great story, one of the only ones on the site to have me check almost every day for updates. also i'm not as uh, angry,yeah thats it, about Fox being dead and all so yeah keep up the awsome work and Ill see you next chapter :)

_FoxMC: Thank you mister Yami for not hating me for Fox's death. At least he's dead and not in the SHADOW REALM where your mind is trapped for all eternity! Isn't that right Yami? Too bad Yugi got fed to the Leviathan thingy, that's too bad, but I have a feeling he'll be ok in the end._

f-zerofan  
This is well written, and usually I only read the stories that are written well, so far I only have seen about 5 authors at the most that had written stories well. Anyways I thought that Krystal on traveled the galaxy to find the cause of death for her parents, and in the chapter titled "Remembrance," it states that Krystal's father was murdered in front of her. Another thing, how could a war still continue on Cerinia if Krystal if the only sole survivor of her entire planet. It meantions so in the Instruction Booklet. Still, its well written and I enjoyed reading it.

_FoxMC: Thanks for the compliment, but I think I can probably explain myself on those two occasions. How could there still be a war on Cerinia if Krystal was the last survivor? Well, there isn't. The war ended shortly after Krystal escaped, because the rest of the Cerinian's wiped themselves out. Other things helped that too, but I can't tell you right now. Now, how is Krystal still trying to figure out how her parents died if she saw her father die in front of her? Well, she doesn't really know how her mom died, but for her father, it's more a question of why the war started in the first place that caused his death. I don't think she can really understand why a whole war would come about by assembling the scrolls. It's kinda complicated, and I know it doesn't make much sense when I explain it, but there is some story left and I intend to fill whatever holes I have left in the story. Cool…_

lombaxworship  
hey great story. hes... dead well thst blows but it IS just a story. GREAT U ROCK.

_FoxMC: Thanks again, I think that's the third time a person said I rock, but it seems that when I actually start rocking, people get mad and tell me to stop, so ya, thanks anyway._

Black Phoenix  
Me again. First off, I want to apologize for my outburst in the last review(I normally don't type the f-word without little signs to censor it.) Second, I KNOW you're gonna bring Fox back.(I just ain't gonna say how I think-er, wait, KNOW-you'll do it.)Either way, this story rocks, dude. But still, if you don't bring Fox back, I'll lose my respect for you.

_FoxMC: Well, I guess I can admire the fact that you are still saying that Fox will come back even after I've said he wasn't going to so many times, but whatever, say what you want, I control their destiny! Kind of…_

MasterChief101  
this is a great story u have to continue.  
P.S Fox is dead? NO!

_FoxMC: Fox is dead? Yes! Thanks for the compliment, now I have two halo guys reviewing my story…didn't know Xbox kids even cared about Nintendo games…_

Looneyman  
I can see how upset the Starfox community is about your plot twist. Unless you do something amazing you'd beter brace yourself for some more hatemail, flames etc. Otherwise, this was an interesting chapter. I'm STILL annoyed about you killing fox, that must be the worst move to do. It's like having Bugs Bunny killed in a Looney Tunes Fanfic or Samus dying in a Metroid Fanfic or Pikachu Dying in a POKéMON fanfic or you get the idea. Don't take this as hatemail but I must now hit you with lots of attack points. Sorry

_FoxMC: Pikachu dying in Pokemon? That'd be awesome! Anyway, I was fully aware of what people would think when I revealed that Fox was dead, but if everyone did their stories the same way, well, that'd suck. And nice attack by the way, never really seen that much damage done before…_


	41. The Eternal Spirit

Chapter 37: The Eternal Spirit

"_It is almost time, time for the chosen to realize his true destiny. To learn about the secrets of his Cerinian past._"

"_Yes, he has spent so much time searching his mind for the answers, never expecting that something like this would happen, but if it were not for this very thing, his destiny would be void and filled with lies._"

"_Wait, he is coming to his senses. This may be hard for him to understand, but he must know these things, or else he and Krystal will never be able to accomplish what they had set out to do. It is terrible that they must each be put through such torment to realize the true meaning of their fate, but they are the only hopes for us now._"

"_Yes, without their combined spirits, nothing will be saved. Neither the universe that sits below, nor the realm in which we dwell. This vulpine's power is the only thing standing between us, and a total overthrow by our greatest enemy._"

"_And if that happens, neither of our worlds will spared. Both will be filled with the power of darkness, and that is a day I never wish to see."_

(Outside the hotel)

"Death of Star Fox leader confirmed, Cornerians reminded of similar death several years previous."

These words were printed in a large bold text across the top of a lone newspaper that now sat in the hands of Katt Monroe, who, along with the three other animals that accompanied her from the Great Fox, was waiting for the arrival of the hovering limousine they had taken the night before. It had been almost an hour in waiting, and usually the pink feline would never trouble herself with reading the paper, but on an occasion like this, she felt it was at least something she could do to pass the time. A slight breeze brushed past the thick bunch of papers, causing a slight crease as she held the newsprint, but with a quick and slightly annoyed flick of her wrists, she returned the paper to its regular position and read the much smaller words that followed after the title of the front page.

"It has been over eight years since news like this has ever hit our presses. Yesterday, we received several confirmed reports from the Cornerian Hospital that the savior of the entire Lylat System, Fox McCloud, has passed away at the young age of 26. In these reports, we see that there was a critical error during the final surgeries by the doctors at the hospital, one that ultimately ended the life of our hero. He died approximately one hour after this final operation had started, due to an immense amount of blood loss."

"In the few hours of this news escaping from the hospital, throngs of animals have crowded into the hospital, hoping to get one last glance at the deceased protector of Corneria before he was taken to the Upper District Mortuary, where he would later be taken to have his coffin dressed and fitted for his burial. Fox McCloud's body was taken from the hospital at around 16:00, where hundreds of greatly saddened groups of animals stood to see him off."

"The funeral for Fox McCloud will be held outside the Cornerian Cathedral, open to anyone who wishes to attend. The service will be held early in the evening at precisely 17:00. The service that has been planned will include a special appearance by the Star Fox team, who will close the ceremonies with their thoughts on the one they have worked under during their now completed mission to set several planets free from mass mind control. We congratulate the team on their successful mission, and wish them best of luck in the future. It is truly unfortunate that such a victory must be accompanied by something like this, but like many things in this universe, nothing comes without a sacrifice."

"- Fox McCloud, 2979-3005 SM -"

Katt quickly closed the paper at this point, feeling quite disheartened by the message it conveyed, but she managed to set the paper aside as her eyes scanned to small area of sidewalk that sat in front of the building. Once her eyes landed on what she was looking for, she walked over from the shade of the building and out towards the curb, where a lone avian impatiently stood in wait. She approached him with a look of slight annoyance, which the avian quickly recognized out of the corner of his eye. Katt spoke to him from several feet away, "Hey Falco, you never told me anything about this speech we'd have to give at the funeral. Did you intend on telling us anytime soon?" Falco seemed to suddenly remember this fact and replied in an unwavering voice, "Oh, ya, I was gonna tell you once we were in the limousine, but I guess you figured it out by yourself, so we're good. Besides, your not gonna be able to talk, I mean, knowing you, the tears are gonna be falling like nobodies business…" Katt rolled her eyes at the avian's comment and let out an annoyed sigh, "Whatever, you can say what you want, but even if I do, at least they'll know I actually care that he's gone, which is more than I can say for you."

Falco shook his head and was about to respond to the feline's statement, but his attention was quickly diverted from her as the sound of an approaching vehicle could be heard from a short distance away. As Falco turned to face the noise, he saw that the hovering limousine had slowly come to a stop at the curb. Shortly after it came to a complete stop, the driver exited from his driver's seat of the long craft and opened the rear door for his four passengers. The avian was the first to enter into the long vehicle, followed shortly behind by the other three of the animals. Once inside they found themselves once again face-to-face with the brown squirrel that had rode with them to the hotel the night before. It was as they noticed this that the craft slowly lurched forward as it began to make it's way towards their intended destination, one that none of the animals within that very craft had ever wanted to visit.

There was a short silence as the limousine began to gently drift across the streets of Corneria, but after a short while, the squirrel, who once again sat on the opposite end of the craft, spoke to the group in an effort to comfort them, "So, did you enjoy your stay? That was one of the top rated hotels in all of Corneria." Falco was the one to reply, which came in a sarcastic tone of voice, "I wouldn't know, I fell asleep at the Base after my meeting with Pepper." The squirrel hesitated, not really having expected such an answer, but quickly asked in return, "That's right, you had a meeting with Pepper last night. Just out of curiosity, but what exactly did he speak to you about?" Falco shook his head as he turned his attention out the tinted windows of the craft, "Well, nothing I really wanted to hear, that's for sure. He said that our team's gettin' laid off for however long because of this whole Fox thing. Then he told me that our mission was over too. If I didn't know any better, I'd get the feeling that the General doesn't trust us without McCloud running the show."

When Falco finished his statements, he heard a third, more irritated sounding voice break into the previous two-animal conversation, "Are you serious, Pepper's laying the team off and you didn't tell anyone about it?" The avian, as well as the squirrel, looked over to see the aggravated look on Katt's face. Falco shook his head as he replied with slight disdain, "Ya, that's right. He's putting us out of a job for a while so crewmembers like you can cry this whole deal out of you." Katt let out an angry sounding sigh and responded, "Do you ever think that it would be a good idea to tell your 'crew' about stuff like this. Oh wait, that's right. Because when you do finally tell us about something, it ends up being some lie so that you can still look good. Isn't that right?" Falco seemed to take this comment quite seriously, responded with an appropriate tone to fit what he was feeling, "Don't bring that up again, I was doing that so that you or anyone else on the ship wouldn't have to worry about it, besides, what difference does it make? What happens happens, and no matter what I tell you, everything would still happen the same way, so big deal." Katt rolled her eyes as she retorted, "Is that your excuse for lying to us?" Falco smirked as he heard this, replying, "If that's what you want to call it, sure. Cause I really don't care what you have to say."

As the argument between these too animals continued to gain intensity, the squirrel who had been silently observing the ordeal broke in with a sympathetic voice, "Excuse me, but I don't really think this is something that we need today. I know there's a lot of stress on all of you, but taking it out on each other is not the way to fix it." Katt quickly turned her eyes away from the falcon that sat across from her and looked out the window, replying in a frustrated voice, "That's exactly what I think, maybe you should try explaining that to blueboy over there." Falco looked over at the feline with a surprised look, "Are you kidding me? You're the one that brought all this up. If you didn't have to complain about everything you can think of, we'd be having a nice little ride through the city right now, so don't think it's my fault." Katt quickly retorted as he head was brought back towards the avian, "So now it's my problem, right? Jeez, you'd think that someone who's as "well-known" as you could at least…"

"Please…that's enough." Both of the arguing animals looked over simultaneously as they heard this timid voice arise from a seat near the back of the limousine. Their eyes were met with the depressed looking face of the young blue-haired vixen whose head hung down against her chest. Both Falco and Katt's anger seemed to quickly fade as Krystal continued to speak in the same quiet voice, "I know we are all under hard times, but this is not how we should respond. It is as the squirrel said only moments ago; blaming each other for events that were out of anyone's hands is not the answer. I feel that if Fox were still here…he would think the same way. I do not wish for his death to break our group apart, rather, it should bring us closer to one another. Each of us feels differently about what has happened, but there is one thing that we can agree on, and that is the fact that we do not wish to remember this as the day that greater division arose between us, but rather, have it be remembered as the day that we paid our final respects to him…"

The previously arguing animals quickly lost all motivation to continue on as they had in the preceding minutes, instead refocusing their attention out separate windows of the limousine. They knew that she was right, that all the bickering among themselves would get them nowhere, but it just seemed like something that came naturally to them. Someone had to be blamed for this ordeal, but there was really no one to blame, and because of this, both the avian and the feline felt it had to be settled between each other. But after hearing the vixen's somber words, they slowly came to realize that there really was nothing they could have done to stop this from happening. The rest of the ride went on without any talking, each animal now in their own thoughts concerning what would happen after Fox's funeral had taken place. There were so many different possibilities, but after something of this magnitude, there was no real way to decipher which was right. All they could do was simply continue to stare out into the empty-feeling city and wonder what the future held for them, and the only thing that was sure was the fact that Fox would not be with them to face whatever was going to come.

It was nearly an hour after they had left their hotel before the limousine finally came to a smooth stop in front of an impressive looking building, one that seemed to be the center of attention in the area, made apparent by the several different news station vehicles that were parked outside, as well as the hundreds of animals that walked about the building.

Falco, who sat at the window of the craft that was directed towards the cathedral, managed to scan over the imposing edifice as he waited for the driver to open the door for his team. The building itself was a pure white in color, and every once in a while within the white color would be a stain glass window that was brilliantly crafted and decorated. The roof of the cathedral was shaped into a dome, one that completely covered the entire upper surface of the building. All around the building sat perfectly manicured grass, and sporadically throughout the lawn sat several groups of cheerful looking flowers, each blooming vibrantly underneath the glow of the Cornerian sun.

His attention was cut off shortly after as the door that led outside of the vehicle was opened in front of him, which he quickly accepted, soon after finding himself standing, once again, in the open air of Corneria. It was not long before the three other animals that accompanied him followed suit, leaving only one animal left within the craft. This animal slowly lowered one of the windows of the limousine and spoke out towards the remaining members of the Star Fox team, "Well, I hope the service goes smoothly for all of you. General Pepper should already be inside the cathedral. He told me that you should meet him in the main office." Falco gave a brief look back at the squirrel with a nod, but giving no other response. As soon as the animal that remained within the craft saw this, he retracted the window back to its original position as the limousine slowly hovered away down the streets of Corneria.

"Star Fox team, please, can we ask you a few questions?" Falco quickly returned his attention towards the cathedral as he heard this voice, finding instead that he, as well as the other members of his team, had been surrounded by the news station crews that he had seen only seconds before. Falco shook his head as he tried to push his way through the crowd, "Sorry, but we have to meet with Pepper right now. Don't want to keep him…" The avian was abruptly cut off as they continued to bombard him with requests for several 'short' interviews. It seemed the harder he tried to resist the hoard, the reporters would only try that much harder to get him to talk. Eventually, Falco gave up trying to fight through the mass and said in an annoyed voice, "Fine, one question and I'm gone. Better make it a good one." As Falco said this, the crowd of reporters seemed to settle down, giving the other three members of the team the break they needed to escape from the pack, which each of them did without much trouble.

Falco looked after them as they walked into the protection of the cathedral, wishing he could have had the same luxury, but these thoughts were quickly interrupted as one of the reporters asked, "How is the Star Fox team handling the loss Mr. Lombardi?" The avian gave the reporter a sideways glance as he tersely replied, "What, you think we're happy about this? Ya, it sucks, but we'll get over it eventually. Isn't that kind of obvious? If that's the best question you have, then I'll just…" Falco motioned to leave the swarm of media workers, but was quickly stopped with another barrage of questions. He quickly stopped only inches away from where he had previously stood, letting out a quiet sigh as he said under his breath, "Great, looks like this is gonna take a while…"

(Inside the Corneria Cathedral)

Katt took a sigh of relief after she realized that she and the rest of the team were safe from the reporters outside. After a few short breaths, she turned her attention back to the animals that stood behind her, only to be met once again with their depressed looking expressions. No matter how much she tried to resist, it seemed that every time she looked into the young vixen's face, she found herself growing more and more saddened by this ordeal, and now that they had finally reached their destination, the realization of the entire situation slowly began to sink in. Before she had the chance to dwell on those thoughts for too long however, she quickly turned her head away from the two animals and returned her attention to the wide hallways that sat in front of her. With a simple gesture with her hand, the feline began on her way through the large cathedral with her two animal companions following a short distance behind her.

As they walked around inside the building, searching for the office that the squirrel had told them to visit, Katt quickly noticed that there were many different animals walking throughout the halls as well. Some seemed to be in a hurry, some seemed to take the same expression as the two that stood behind the feline, but there was one thing that each of these animals had in common, and that was that every time one of them would pass by the group, they would look up at them and say a quick encouraging word. Katt could only seem to nod back in reply, not really wanting to begin conversing with any of these animals, but she could feel the sincerity in their kind words, which she silently appreciated, especially during a time such as this.

It was several minutes of aimless walking within the halls of the cathedral before the group of animals finally managed to arrive at their destination. Each of the animals came to a somewhat staggered stop as they now found themselves standing in front of a plain looking door, labeled simply by means of a few small letters that sat near the top of the door, plainly spelling out the words, "Cornerian Cathedral: Main Office." Katt let out a barely audible sigh as she moved her hand onto the rather cold, wooden surface of the door, not really sure of what she and the rest of her team were about to be met with, but at the same time, she knew there would be no way around it. The pink feline slowly pressed the door open, allowing herself and the two animals that followed closely behind into the room, finding themselves immediately after looking into the face of the distraught looking face of General Pepper, who was sitting behind a small desk in a chair that seemed far less accommodating than the one he was accustomed to. He silently acknowledged the entrance of the three animals with a small nod, while at the same time motioning for them each to take on of four seats that stood in front of the General's desk.

There was a slight pause after each of the three animals had taken their seats around Pepper's desk, allowing the General to slowly scan over the faces of the remaining Star Fox members that now sat before him. The somber looking canine let out a drawn-out sigh before he asked in a serious sounding voice, "Where is Falco? I'm sure he knows I want him to be here as well." Katt gave a slight nod before responding flippantly, "I think he's still outside with all those media guys. We were lucky to get past them like we did." Pepper made no effort to reply and even acknowledge these words, merely continuing on in his serious voice, "Never mind that, what I need to talk to you about is of great importance, and I'm sure you can fill your new leader in later. I had the chance to speak with him yesterday evening, but there are still many things that I have to discuss. I'm sure he's told you that I've decided that you should remain on Corneria for a short time until this ordeal is behind us." Katt nodded in a sarcastic manner, responding with a voice to match, "Oh ya, he told us about that. More like he got into a discussion where he accidentally said something about it. Seems like Falco's a little hesitant to supply us with any of the information we actually need until it slips out." Pepper shook his head, obviously not pleased with the feline's rather light tone of voice during this discussion, but he quickly looked past this as he continued, "Yes, well, in addition to this, I've decided to do something that may seem drastic to you right now, but I feel it is the right thing to do." Katt remained silent as she waited for the canine to finish his statement.

General Pepper took another deep sigh and lowered his head slightly so that his eyes now met the far end of the desk he sat behind. He spoke in a quiet voice, almost as if he intended for the three animals that sat before him not to hear, "After much thought, I've decided that the Star Fox team should no longer fly under the Cornerian name." Katt's attention towards the canine quickly peeked as he muttered these words, finding herself now staring hard into the face of the obviously saddened General. She spoke in a surprised and slightly wavering tone of voice, "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that…" Pepper shook his head, cutting the feline from her train of though before he finished it for her, "That's right, I've decided to put an end to the Star Fox team." Pepper paused slightly to regain his composure that the words he had just said seemed to take from him, continuing almost immediately after, "I'm sorry, but I feel that it would be unwise to let the Great Fox continue to fly without Fox McCloud at the helm. If I were to let that happen, animals all across Corneria would never be able to forget about this day, when their hero was laid to rest. It has not even been a full day since his death, and already there have been drastic changes throughout the city. This single event has seemed to change the entire face of the planet, and I fear that if I allowed the Star Fox team to carry on, it would only continue to bring those memories back, and this is the only way I feel I can help prevent that from happening so that Corneria can look past this entire ordeal and carry on with their normal lives. You must understand, I would never do something like this without reason, I'm hope you can at least see the reality in my way of thinking."

There was a short silence that was held within the room for a few seconds after the General had said these words, even though only one of the animals that sat in front of his seemed to have even heard his words at all. Katt looked away from Pepper momentarily as she quickly reviewed what he had just told them, turning her head back to him and asking with as calm a voice as she could muster, "You're breaking up the Star Fox team? But, what are we supposed to do? You're just gonna leave us here without a job?" Pepper shook his head, replying shortly after, "By no means, you may still continue working for the Cornerian Army Base, the only difference will be that there will be no team involved, from now on, you will have to accept solo missions, but I don't think that will be too big of an adjustment for you. Once I've deemed that each of you have had enough time to overcome this incident, I will allow you to take part in these missions." Katt nodded and responded in an almost frail sounding voice as she gave a solemn glace at the vixen who sat beside her, "Ya, but, what about the others? I mean, there are some animals here that probably won't be able to live off solo missions…" General Pepper knew what she was referring to, and he slowly replied, "Well, for one thing, the money you and your team will have earned for completing this previous mission will sustain each of you for some time, but then again, none of you are required to continue your service with the Army Base. Perhaps you could find another profession that…"

At this point in the conversation, the pink feline, who had been doing her best not to let her emotions concerning what the General was telling her about get the best of her, suddenly stood up, effectively cutting off General Pepper's speech. No longer did she look in the General's direction, finding herself unable to believe that he would do something this drastic. There was a brief silence after the feline had abruptly stood up, which ended as the now standing feline spoke in a quiet tone, "General, I don't want to here any more about this today. We already have enough to think about with Fox. But hey, thanks for dropping all of this on us at once, I really appreciate it." Pepper shook his head and spoke apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I have no choice, I'm only trying to do what is best for the planet, you must understand this." Katt nodded and replied sarcastically, motioning for her two other teammates to stand as well, "Oh, of course we understand General. Besides, I wouldn't want to be the other end of an argument with you." Pepper shook his head as he watched the three animals slowly make their way out the door, and could only sit and listen when the feline spoke one last time before turning the corner, "Thanks for your time General, I'm glad you took the time to see us." General Pepper took a deep sigh as the door to this office was almost slammed to a close. He placed his head in his hands and said to himself in a quiet voice, "That didn't go over so well, but they have to realize that I'm not only trying to do what's best for the planet, but what's best for them as well. Continuing on without the help of Fox McCloud will be a challenge, but they will find that out soon enough."

(Hallways of the Cornerian Cathedral)

It had been a relatively calm and quiet walk through the wide corridors of the cathedral, but after having to deal with that mob of news reporters, anything would have seemed to be more peaceful. He had been walking for quite some time in search of the aforementioned office that the squirrel had spoken of, but with little luck. Fortunately for him, as he was sauntering throughout the hallways, he ran into the familiar figure of his pink feline teammate, who was being followed shortly after by his other two crewmembers. As he approached them, he immediately saw the seemingly extremely frustrated face of Katt Monroe, who was setting a pretty fast pace down the hallway. Falco made a point to walk into her line of sight in hopes of finding out what she was doing, but in return, he got an angry glare as she continued to walk past. He watched as she continued on her way, but before she got too far, he asked in a flat tone of voice, "By the look on your face I'm guessing that you already talked to Pepper. What happened?" The feline merely shook her head as she continued to walk, giving a simple, "Nothing," in reply.

Falco did not seem to have accepted the felines comment, made obvious as he made an effort to quickly walk closer to her and saying, "Nothing? I doubt you'd be looking like that if it was nothing. Come on, what did he tell you?" At this point, Katt stopped walking, causing the entire group to stop as well. Her face was still faced away from the avian as she spoke, "What did he tell us? You want to know what he told me?" Falco nodded, adding in a sarcastic sounding voice, "Ya, that's what I just said. Usually when I ask a question it means I'd like an answer." This type of remark that was typical of Falco seemed to set something off within Katt. She turned around abruptly, with the same irritated look that she had warn when Falco had first seen her after entering into the cathedral, and spoke to the falcon in an angry voice, "I could do without the chagrin, thank you. If you really have to know, he told us that the Star Fox team is done for, he's disbanding us as soon as this deal is over, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? If it was then we can get going." Falco gave the feline a hesitant look, speaking in a calm voice, "Hey, you don't have to get all snippy on me, I was just asking a question, alright?" This second comment only seemed to worsen to condition of the already angered feline, which was made apparent by her irritated response, "I was just telling you what you wanted to know, isn't that what you just got done telling me? Besides, why do you even care about the Star Fox team, you never have before. If it's because you're 'captain' of the ship, you wont have to worry about that anymore, you're gonna have fun making your own money from now on blueboy." Falco was slightly taken aback by Katt's sudden emotion, replying shortly after she had finished, "What the heck are you gettin' so angry for?" She gave him a sideways glance as she responded in a similar tone as before, "Who says I'm angry? I just want to get this whole thing over with, until then, just don't talk to me, alright? I'm not in the mood to put up with the attitude right now." Falco quickly decided to let the topic slide as Katt quickly walked off down the hallway. He took a short sigh before he, along with Slippy and Krystal, slowly followed after the pink feline.

(Outside the Cathedral)

It had been almost three hours since Falco had rejoined with Katt and the others after they had finished their meeting with Pepper, and at this time, they found themselves standing on a large plot of the same well-manicured grass that was laid out just in front of the steps of the large building, finding themselves accompanied by General Pepper, along with several of his head officers. Each of them stood a short distance apart atop a short yet quite large platform that sat a short distance off the ground, giving each of the animals that presently stood in those spots had a good view of the encompassing mass of animals that stood below them, filling the streets that sat in front of the cathedral. It seemed as if the throng of animals that eagerly watched on had no end in number, their ranks stretching across the street and for a short time thereafter as well. These animals had been in waiting for the last few hours for the arrival of Fox McCloud's casket, but as of yet, it had been unseen. This, however, did not seem to perturb the on-looking crowd in the least, each appearing to pay the wait no mind at all, as if waiting was the least they could do for the vulpine that had protected their planet for those few years.

Suddenly, almost as if out of nowhere, the crowd of animals that stood in the street slowly cleared the way for an oncoming vehicle. Along with the quickly rising noise that began to take place around the area came a long, sleek-looking black hearse, one of which that came to a stop directly on the curb of the street, which was followed shortly after by the exit of several well-dressed wolves, for which the crowd also courteously parted. Each of these wolves walked towards the back of the vehicle, opening the rear section of the craft, revealing the large trunk of the craft, which contained a large black-colored contained, one of which that each of the wolves had to collaborate their efforts to remove from the back of the hearse. It was only a few short seconds after this before the container was gently brought out into the light of the steadily setting Cornerian sun. Once fully outside of the vehicle, it could be seen that this large container was not solely black in color, but was also adorned with several colorful decorations around it perimeter. It was not long after the wolves managed to remove this casket from the back of the craft before they began their ominous walk towards the cathedral steps.

The few select animals that now carried the deceased body of Fox McCloud made their own journey towards the platform where his team stood. As they walked, nothing could be heard. The noise that had previously arisen from the arrival of the hearse had quickly died down as the animals in the crowd now saw the casket of their hero being slowly walked away from them. Instead of making audible noises, each were thinking back to the times when Fox had been alive, although many of these animals did not now him personally, they still had several fond memories of the times he and his band of courageous team members saved their beloved planet from impending doom.

But there were a few in that crowd who did know him, not just for his acts as a leader of the most famous team of mercenaries ever to surface, but as an individual, one that had supported them through their troubles and helped them to grow stronger through him. These animals all stood upon that small platform that stood only a short distance away from the cathedral steps, each of them clearly reacting in a different way as they watched their former leaders coffin slowly approach. Falco, who seemed almost unaffected by the entire ordeal, stared directly into the surface of the casket, doing his best to hide his emotions. Katt tried to do the same, partially because that she did not want to look weak in front of all these animals, and partly because she wanted to prove Falco wrong, but despite her efforts, her face was full of remorse as she watched the few wolves gradually approach their position, a few small tears falling along with her expression. Slippy had actually forgone actually standing along with the rest of the team, feeling that it would be too much for him to handle, therefore knowing that he would only embarrass himself in front of a large population of Corneria, and was contritely watching as the service proceeded. Pepper, along with the few officials that stood beside him tried their best to look professional throughout the silent ordeal, but even the usually iron-willed General Pepper could not help but follow suit, his own face turned into the emotion frown that was common throughout the crowd.

There was one more animal who stood on that platform, one whose emotions could not only be most easily seen, but heard as well. She was a blue-furred vixen, one whose eyes stared directly into the ground beneath her. Even though her eyes were open, if only slightly, she could not see through them clearly. A small stream of tears could be seen falling from the delicate vulpines eyes, of which were accompanied by her quiet sobs, creating the only noise that could be heard throughout the area of the cathedral. This only seemed to create an even bleaker feeling to the animals that could hear her weeping. She gave a slight glance up from where her eyes had previously rested and saw the coffin that now only stood a few feet from the very platform she was standing upon. Her eyes lingered on the blackened casket for a short while, watching as the wolves that had carried it up to slight incline from the street carefully placed the coffin atop a second small platform that sat slightly lower that the first. The few wolves walked clear of the casket, leaving it all alone in front of the first platform for all to see. It was then she lowered her head to its original position, the tears quickly returning to her eyes as she did so.

There was a brief pause in all movement at this time, everyone finding themselves staring intently unto the black casket that sat quietly in front of them. This silence was soon broken shortly after by General Pepper, who almost hesitantly made his way towards the center of the short platform where there sat a small pedestal with a small microphone protruding from the top of its surface. Once the General found himself behind this short podium, he paused for a few brief seconds, allowing himself to clear his mind of these thoughts so that he could speak clearly, as well as letting himself clear his throat after an almost silent cough behind a closed fist. Once he lowered this fist and placed it upon the small dais, he quickly scanned over the huge on-looking crowd before speaking in a voice that was much deeper than many in the crowd had believed him to have, "My fellow Cornerians, we have gathered here in front of this grand cathedral to pay our final respects to one of the greatest animals that has ever graced the face of this planet. In his eight years of service under my command, I can say that, without a doubt, he was the most talented of all the recruits that I have ever seen, matched only by his father. His absence will be a great burden for this planet for a long time to come, but instead of letting this terrible event hold us back, we must press forward to a new and better future. It will prove difficult to overlook what we have had to go through for the past few days, but it is during times like these that we must come together as fellow Cornerians and continue on. We will all dearly miss our hero, but he went out acting as he had throughout his entire life, forgoing his own safety for that of the others that were around him, and in that, among with an almost endless list of other things, we can take great pride."

After speaking these words, there came a light applause from the enormous crowd. Generally after hearing the General speak words such as this, the crowd would have reacted in a far more excited manner, but under the circumstances, not one in the crowd felt it would be appropriate for that kind of reaction. After the claps slowly came to an end, Pepper cleared his throat once more as he announced, "Now, for the eulogies, a few members of team Star Fox have agreed to take the stand and say a few words about their former leader. I'm sure they have much that they would like to say, so I will not delay them any further." The General paused slight as he looked back at the three animals that stood next to him, "For our first speaker, we have Falco Lombardi, who has been a friend of Fox McCloud for some time now."

Falco hesitated momentarily as he heard his name called to the pedestal, having not until that very moment remembered that he had to give a speech for his former leader, but he quickly snapped out of his slight pause and slowly and calmly made his way to the dais, shortly after which was followed by a short silence as Falco tried to figure out exactly what he would say. The avian took a short sigh, before he spoke in a wavering tone of voice, "Well, I don't really know what I can say to make you guys feel any better, but I can tell you that Fox was a pretty good guy. He never stepped down from a challenge, and I really respect that about him, but I guess when you're a big shot like him, that's a given'. Too bad he's gone now, but hey, that's life I guess. Stuff happens that you can't predict, but that's just life. If there's one thing I've learned on this mission, that's it. Just gotta work with what ya got, and that's all there is to it. So, that's it I guess…thanks."

At these words, Falco walked back to the spot he had previously been standing before he was called to speak. Shortly after he did that, Pepper returned to the microphone and said in a quiet voice, "Thank you Falco, it's good to see that someone can overcome such an incident so quickly, We will be expecting to see many great things from you in the future." He paused slightly, only to continue a short time after, "Next, I would like Katt Monroe to share her thoughts with you."

The pink feline did not hesitate to approach the podium, hoping that she could get this over with as quickly as possible before she could have a chance to break down in front of what seemed like half the population of Corneria. Almost as soon as she found herself standing upon the short pedestal, she began speaking in a convincingly steady tone of voice, "As most of you probably already know, I've really only been flying with Fox for a little over a week, but…I really learned a lot about him during that time. He's probably one of the most…courageous, unselfish animals I'd ever known. There were times where I would be…having personal issues or something, but Fox always seemed to be there to help me through." It was here that her true emotions began to show, made obvious by her now wavering voice and the cloudy expression that she now wore, "…It was just the little things like that. He always seemed to have time for me, even though he probably had something else more important to do…That's what made him such a great leader…and a great friend. I'm…going to miss him, miss the missions we could've had together, but…even if he is gone now, we can still follow the example he has set for us…or at least for me anyway…"

Katt almost abruptly stopped at this point, feeling that if she were to continue if only for a short time longer, her speech would become impeded by the tears that were slowly coming to her eyes. She quickly turned from the podium and made her way back to her spot on the platform, her hand now over her muzzle in an attempt to shield anyone from seeing these fresh tears falling from her eyes. Pepper returned to his position on the pedestal, but with greater hesitance that he had the previous few times. He looked back at the group, but did not focus on the previous speakers, rather on the one that had yet to speak. He slowly returned his attention to the crowd after taking a deep sigh, announcing in a quiet voice into the microphone, "And now…for our final speaker, we have Krystal." Pepper seemed to linger near the microphone slightly longer than the previous times, as if he wanted to continue speaking on her behalf, but nothing came, and he was forced to depart from the podium after these few words.

Krystal approached the podium with caution, feeling every single eye in the surrounding crowd staring directly at her. Despite this fact, she continued to make her way towards the lonely dais as if she felt no pressure to face this in the least. It was only a short walk forward before she finally arrived at the pedestal, which forced her to look out over the eagerly listening and watching crowd, each waiting to hear what the alleged girlfriend to Fox McCloud would have to say. The vixen stared out over the mass for a short time as she tried to regain herself, which took several seconds, but after she did, her eyes seemed to open with a resoluteness that none had seen before.

"It was only two weeks ago when I first met Fox McCloud. It was not a very ordinary meeting, him finding me in great danger on Dinosaur Planet. In those days, I constantly found myself alone…alone with no one to comfort me. But there was something about this animal that seemed to make itself apparent to me. At first, I did not know what that was, and it seemed I never would, he was leaving me alone on that planet to return to his home. However, instead of leaving me alone once again, he accepted me onto his team. It was then that I began to truly realize what I had seen…what I had seen when we first met. Not only was he extremely strong-willed and courageous when the odds were against him, but there was another side of him, a side that I have come to know so well. It was some days later after I had joined, we were granted a visit to a wonderful place called Xavix-Yuan. And even though the place itself could have brought me comfort back when I always found myself alone, I was fortunate enough to be able to share my time at that place with Fox McCloud. It was there that we both fully realized what we meant to one another. And from that day on, I promised myself that I would never let that feeling fade. Even now, seeing his coffin in front of me…I still have not lost that same feeling, and I never will. It may seem that we apart, and it is true. This is the last I will ever see of Fox McCloud, but he will always live on within me, guiding me as he did when he was still standing by my side. Fox taught me…that I need to stay strong, even when things are against your favor, and now…looking at his coffin, I know there is only one thing I can do. I must carry on, if I were to let this single event hinder my progress…because of my weakness, I would have failed him, and that is something I refuse to do…"

As Krystal slowly retreated from the podium she had previously been standing behind, the sound of hundreds of both quiet and loud sobs could be heard echoing throughout the crowd. Even the General, who had once again made his way towards the dais could not help but shed a small tear or two, of which he quickly removed from beneath his eyes as he faced the crowd for the final time, speaking in a voice that matched the saddened expression on his face, "Well, that concludes this portion of the service. We will now admit those of you in the crowd who wish to pay your final respects to Fox McCloud to approach the platform now." It was only moments after General Pepper had said these words before a sea of animals came crowding around the coffin of Fox McCloud, which was now guarded by several law enforcement workers.

During this time after the three members of Star Fox had given their testimonies, Fox's coffin was soon covered with several new decorations. Some animals left beautiful flowers of which they hung from the coffin's side, and there were others who merely stood near its black surface as the tears ran down their face. All the while, the few that stood upon the platform could only watch as this proceeded, each almost feeling the pain of each individual that approached their hero's coffin. It was almost harder for these animals to watch this carry on than it was to give their speech. The variations of anguish these animals seemed to have been going though was astounding, it was as if many of them had lost their closest friend, even though they had never even met the vulpine.

It was several hours of this same process before the crowd finally thinned out, leaving the cathedral, along with the few animals that stood on the platform by themselves. It was at this point that General Pepper spoke for the first time in those hours. He said in a quiet voice as he looked over to the four animals that now stood beside him, "I believe you have waiting long enough. Go pay your last respects to your leader. I will return to my office, I have much to think about." With those words, Pepper, along with the few officials that still remained by his side, made their way off the short platform and entered into a short limousine that was parked on the curb of the street in front of the cathedral, which shortly after made it's way down the road and out of sight.

This left the four remaining members of Star Fox all alone in front of the cathedral, accompanied only by the wolves that had carried the coffin to where it now sat, and the coffin itself. Falco was the first to make an attempt to move away from the platform, jumping a short distance to the ground off the front of its low surface, finding himself standing directly beside his leader's casket. He lowered his head as he saw this, knowing that this was it. He turned his back to the container, as if he were still talking to the living figure of Fox McCloud, and said in a quiet tone of voice, "Well, I guess this won't mean much to you now McCloud, but there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." The avian paused slightly to take a short breath, continuing in a flat voice, "Remember that time back at the Academy when we were fighting for the top of the class in that simulation? Remember how I hit you with that impossible shot and I won? Ya…well, thing is, that was an impossible shot. I changed the programming a little bit so that I would win. So…I guess I cheated, sorry about that." Immediately after saying this, the avian gave a slight wave to the coffin that sat behind him and began to walk away towards a second hovering limousine that was now parked on the curb of the street.

That left only three animals standing upon the platform that still stood in front of the cathedral, each of them looked silently towards the coffin that Falco had just been standing near. Katt made a motion as if she wanted to do something similar to what her former avian team member had done, but quickly decided against it as she as well made her way towards the hovering limousine, followed closely behind by the still obviously grief stricken and almost mute seeming green toad.

That left only one. The area had been filled with what one could estimate to be almost a million different animals of almost all species, but now she was the only one to remain of them all. It was one of the most desolate feelings she had ever experienced, even as she slowly made her way down the platform and stood near her loves now heavily decorated coffin, she was still alone. He was right in front of her, but there was she could find no comfort in that fact any longer, only pain remained as she knelt down and let her head fall against the solid black surface of Fox McCloud's coffin.

She remained in this position for some time, letting the worry and sadness pour out of her eyes in the form of her cold tears. Usually when she was this close to him, she could feel his vibrant energy flow within her, but now, as she raised her head from the coffin and stared into it's surface, she could feel nothing. It was then that she felt her hands come to rest upon the surface of the black casket, her muscles attempting to open the container so that she could look into his face one last time. Even if he was no longer living, she wanted nothing more than to look into his face one last time before she left him forever.

The top of the coffin, along with several of the decorations that had previously stood on top of that same surface slid off and came to a quiet crash upon the ground below. When it did, her eyes were met with the face she had longed to see for these past few days, and even though most of the color had left his tough yet gentle features, she still saw the same thing she had when they had first met. The deceased vulpine was wearing the exact same pair of cloths as he had the last time she had seen him. His uniform had been mended in several places, making it look as if nothing had ever happened to him. She moved her hand into the coffin and placed it upon his expressionless face, finding that his face in her hand felt harshly cold. Her hand slowly drifted down his still soft fur, but it was quickly stopped as her hand fell upon a familiar object that hung around his neck. She held up the small piece of jewelry that she had bestowed upon him only a few days previous at Xavix-Yuan. She lowered her head into the coffin as well, rubbing the side of her face against the cold surface of this heirloom, one of which she had given to him as proof that they would never be apart, but now, it seemed like such a foolish gesture. She clenched her fist tightly around the red gem, speaking in the most beautiful voice you could imagine with all the pain she felt at that exact moment, "Fox, don't leave me. I love you Fox, and I never wanted to see this happen. Please…come back…"

(Unknown location)

"_My daughter…I'm sorry that you have to go through something as dreadful as this, but in time, you will realize what this all means."_

"_It's alright, we had no say in the matter, but what we need to focus on is this creature who is now among us."_

"_Yes, he is about to return to the realm in which he once lived, but he cannot depart until…"_

"_Be still, I can feel him beginning to awaken."_

Those voices, they sounded so familiar to the seemingly lifeless body of the vulpine. His eyes twitched, showing the first movements this creature had taken in quite some time. A short while after this, both of his eyes slowly opened, but he found him immediate vision to be extremely blurred. He raised his hand up towards his cloudy eyes and slowly cleared his sight, only to find that what he saw after that was almost cause to rub his eyes in disbelief rather than in weariness. He found himself surrounded, enclosed as far as he could see by a light blue mist, one of which seemed so familiar, but at the same time, so distant. The vulpine sat up quietly onto his legs, surveying the area even further, even though there was still very little to see but the endless ocean of blue. After having little success figuring out where he was, the vulpine stood, finding himself not on solid ground, but floating in a stationary position among the blue shrouds. As soon as he noticed this, he quickly remembered where he had seen this place…It was the same place he and Krystal had visited when they shared that vision when they began their mission. It made little sense, but he knew that's where he was, the only thing was, he had no idea where exactly where that was.

"_Fox, my dearest child, don't be afraid. You will leave this realm soon enough, but until then, there are many things we have to discuss."_

Fox hesitated as he heard this voice, immediately placing the voice in his mind as he turned and said in a questioning tone of voice, "…Mother?" Once he fully turned to face the voice, he saw that his thoughts had been affirmed. He smiled as he saw her, and she did the same to him.

"_Fox, I'm sure you are wondering what has become of you. But besides this, there are many things we must speak of before you are taken back."_

Fox gave his mother a questioning look and asked, "What do you mean? Isn't this just another one of those visions or something?" Fox's mother lowered her head at this comment, gently shaking her head as she explained.

"_No Fox, this is not another vision, at this very second, you have joined us who reside in this realm. A place where all Cerinians come when they have met their end within the mortal universe. Fox, this is the Spirit Realm, and you have joined us, as of now, you are no longer living, but are now a spirit, just as I am."_

This statement seemed to shock the vulpine a great deal, made evident by the tone of his voice as he spoke, "What? Are you saying that I'm…dead. And this is the place I go when I die? But what am I doing here if…" Fox's mother cut her son's speech short, commenting in an encouraging voice.

"_Fox, do not worry, the scroll's are not wrong. It may seem that you have come to the end of your journey, but it is not yet your time to reside fully with the spirits. You still have much work to do in the realm below…look, she is waiting for you."_

Fox looked down through the thick veil of blue towards a point where his mother was now pointing. Almost instantly after looking in this direction, the clouds of blue parted and he could see Krystal kneeling at his side, at the side of his dead body. It was as soon as he saw this that he fully realized that what he was being told was the full truth, despite how impossible it seemed. He looked upon her face, one that he had not seen for what seemed like an eternity. Her features were greatly perturbed and the tears were flowing endlessly down the side of her beautiful face. He felt his eyes begin to tear as well as he looked upon her weeping body, commenting quietly, "Krystal…she's in pain. What can I do?"

"_You must return to her, return so that you may continue to fight by her side and bring back order to the universe. Krystal's mission, as she will soon find out, is slightly different, but her goal is the same."_

Fox turned to his mother with a perplexed glace as she continued speaking.

"_That jewel that hangs around the body in that coffin, that is the key. Krystal's love and adeptness with the Energy of Life will cause a reaction within that red gem, a reaction that has the power of revival. But you must always remember by child, the scroll's predict hardships between both of you, great hardships. This was only one of them. No matter how much it may pain you, and no matter how far apart you find yourselves from one another, you must understand, must believe that nothing can truly keep you apart, and that is why you have both been chosen for this quest. I will always be here too, watching from above. You've already done so much Fox, and I couldn't be any more proud that I am at this moment…Now, do not delay, return to her side, she is waiting."_

As soon as his mother finished speaking, Fox's body began to glow with a brilliant red radiance. Throughout his entire body echoed a strong tingling sensation. He looked down at his feet and saw that they were slowly fading into thin air, and that it was continuing up the entire length of his body. His attention was quickly diverted from this however as his mother spoke for the last time.

"_You must head to Cerinia. He is waiting for you there. On that planet, will you end his quest for power…Stay strong Fox, and know that I am always here for you. Farewell…my son."_

At these words, Fox's body had almost completely vanished, only his head remaining within the brightly glowing aura that surrounded him. He smiled at the spirit of his mother for the last time, and as he finally disappeared from this realm, he was left with the image of his mother smiling back.

(Outside the Cornerian Cathedral)

Krystal's hand was still clenched tightly around the hard gem that she had given to Fox, but her tears had all but run out. It was at this moment that she realized that no matter how hard she wished for his return, there was no possible way for him to do just that. She scanned over his body one last time, sighing as she did so.

Her hand motioned to let the small stone fall back onto the deceased body of Fox McCloud, but before she could, she felt something strange begin to emit from it. As soon as she felt this, she immediately wrapped her hand against it as tightly as she could. It was at this point that the stone that hung around her neck began to glow, followed shortly after by the stone she held within her furry hand. It was only a matter of seconds before these stones seemed to create a bright white light that created its own strong wind as it spun wildly around both her and the coffin. The vixen looked on in amazement as this was happening, but was forced to close her eyes as the light became blindingly white, but after one final gust of powerful wind, the light vanished, and all seemed normal once again.

Krystal was not entirely sure what had happened, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with the body that still laid motionlessly within the coffin that sat in front of her. She let the red stone that she had previously held in her hand fall the short distance to Fox's chest, instead placing it against the side of vulpine's face. To her utmost surprise, she could feel the warmth quickly returning to his body. It was shortly after this that an even greater surprise came about, created as the previously lifeless body of Fox McCloud slowly twitched to life, his eyes slowly fluttering open as Krystal watched on in amazement, "Fox…Are you…alright?" Her question was answered silently as Fox slowly stood up from within the coffin, blinking quietly as he looked into the face of the once again teary-eyed vixen, "Krystal…" His voice seemed to make all of her worries melt away. She threw his arms around him with great force, clenching her arms tightly around him, "Fox…you… you came back…" The vulpine quickly retaliated in the exact same fashion, his arms securely around the trembling vixen, "Krystal…don't worry, I'm alright." She buried her muzzle into the side of his neck, tears falling from both surprise and relief, and she spoke in a quiet voice as the warmth of her love slowly began to fill her as it had before any of this had come between them, "Fox…don't leave me…ever again."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh, what just happened? Oh ya, I think it's called, Apology time with FoxMC! Yay, my favorite! So ya, that was stupid long, I can't even believe I finished it so quick considering that today I have the State tournament…Hey! Over 200 reviews, rad! Thanks you guys, you are the radicalist!

(Title not yet devised)

Yep, I have an idea of what I want to do, but not a very good one, this is the only hole I must fill within my story, but after that, we'll be having some smooth sailing until the end of this story, so expect a little longer for an update…yep.

EDITOR'S NOTES: Yep…here they are…in black and white…so you can read it…

"Hey This is me justin alan haibon  
I have only one thing to say so sad and yet so god"

I don't want to type anymore today…

MAIL CALL  
deathscall  
I think now I know what's going to happen soon, ... something about that strange power, Krystal and Fox have... the power is going to somehow allow Fox to return to the group, in some form or another... and you're going to end up leaving us with a cliffhanger to torment all of us souls who yelled, screamed, hollered, etc. at you. At least, that is what I think, because , well, it's a Star Fox fiction, just won't be right if it ends without him... and because of the point where I think it was James and Krystals' Father (or Mother) came to them in a dream that one time when Fox and Krystal kissed on the ship. how they had said nothing would come between them doing something... Well, Whichever you do, It's quite alright as long as you keep this great fiction to the end... and continue making great fictions till you die, and maybe i'll mail you... a ... um, homemade Amy plushie... or... something

_FoxMC: Amy Plushie! Where! Gimme! Now! Hurry! I want! Right now! I made Fox better, I earned it! Gimme! I have a Sonic Plushie! It's blue! And he has cool shoes! I want Amy Plushie! Hurry! Before I have a heart attack!_

The Krystal Method  
Absolutely LOVE this story so far (I'm not all the way through it yet.) Love the characters, love the plot! Keep up the great work!

_FoxMC: Thank ya kindly, judging by the review you left, you still have a way to go before you get all caught up, trust me, the writing gets way better as you go, so I guess that's something you have to look forward to…_

lombaxworship  
FoxMC: Thanks again, I think that's the third time a person said I rock, but it seems that when I actually start rocking, people get mad and tell me to stop, so ya, thanks anyway. Thats what u told me in my last review.  
Screw them if they cant take a little angsst. U r a GREAT writer and anyone hu gets mad at u 4 killing fox is just darn stupid. your an incredible writer and you shouldnt be mad or EVER stop b/c someone said ur mean for kiling some1.important off a story.  
UR GREAT DONT STOP!

_FoxMC: Ok, I won't. But I was never really mad at anyone for saying that they hated me/wanted to kill me/skin me alive. Besides, I'm sure I made them all happy with this chapter…I mean, at least I hope I did…_

Whinnie  
sniff, sniff. I trembled when I read that chapter. It tears me apart that, a story once filled with happiness and joy, is now turned into an article of depression.

_FoxMC: Ya, I see what you mean(t). Now everyone can be all happy again because Fox is better! And I'm sure they'll make sure nothing like this happens again, so cool._

Ben Stylin  
I think you're overexagerating Fox's death issue.  
I don't think EVERYONE in Corneria is upset over his death.  
Unless, of course, Corneria city is all the landmass in Corneria.

_FoxMC: I might have, but it's better than making it seem like no one cares, right?_

Black Phoenix  
If all the last few chapters are gonna be the funeral and the team moping around afterwards, I'm gonna be pissed unlike anything anyone's ever seen.

_FoxMC: Ok, because of you, I completely changed the storyline and now you won't have to be put through all that boring crying and stuff. Happy birthday. Actually, I was kidding, but you can think that if you want, doesn't matter to me…_

MasterChief101  
Dear FoxMC, YOU ARE THE GREATEST! The whole entire story you wrote is just awsome. And I know that you are putting a lot of effort in your story. Right now, I don't care about Fox dying, but it would be cool if you brought him back. So far this is the best Star Fox story i have ever read. Good luck in the last 5 chapters. I'm giving your stor a 10 out of 10.  
P.S. I have an Xbox and Gamcube and I still play Starfox Assault.

_FoxMC: Ok, then I am now deemed cool. And I'm glad that you have a Gamecube, that makes __you cool. We can be cool together, yay!_

Obsidian Thirteen  
I give up.

_FoxMC: You can stop being such a paranoid android now, Fox is better, so you can be happy or whatever…_

SonicBreezie4ever  
Hey! Another good chapter! Very depressing...but good. Poor Krystal...it's so depressing to picture her being so sad! But well, how could she not be. Anyway, another great chapter and I hope to see what you're gonna have happen later on.

_FoxMC: Ya, well, she doesn't have to be sad anymore, isn't that nice? Now I just have to wrap up this story and I'll be good._

Tie  
Dude ya are da best fanfiction writer I no and believe me when I say that cause I read alot of fanfictions. Anyway this is a great chapter and only a few more left, keep those chaptas comin.  
It makes me sad to see how depressed the S.F. team has gotten I hope things will start ta turn around for them.  
P.S.: Try thinking about a sequel to dis story that would would make all us reviewers very happy

_FoxMC: Indeed, things did turn around for them. As for a sequel…I'm not releasing any information on that. It really depends on how much more time I want to give up…or if I can think of anything…_

halomasterchief  
This chapter made me cry. I CRIED! This is the first fanfic to do so, so feel honored! The part that did it was Krystal's thoughts. I have regained the ability to sleep, and I still think that this is the best fanfic I ever read! Oh, and I am both an X-Box fan and a Nintendo fan (actually, I don't own an X-Box, just Halo for my PC), but I was a Nintendo fan first!Now I will stop talking about myself and tell you, like always, to keep up the good work!

_FoxMC: See, I have a really hard time believing that, I mean, it would have to be pretty stupid sad to make you cry, but I don't see how reading words could make you cry…Well, I didn't at least, but I guess I wrote it so I'm unaffected…oh well, I'm glad you can sleep again even though I didn't even answer your question…ya, well, I kinda did with this chapter, but you probably don't get the full picture yet…_

Coldfire  
Hey, great story! bows down to the skill You've been doing very well so far, congrats...  
I, too, think that this isn't going to be the last of Fox. Dunno how he would get back in, noticing how much you're saying he's out, though...

_FoxMC: Happy birthday, it really wasn't the end of Fox after all, isn't that just swell children? And now you have a whole different world kinda thing to think about…so ya._

A fan of Star Fox  
There's one hell of a surprise coming... You confirmed my theory, unless you have one hell of a plot hole instead. But I'm sure my theory is good... When it will happen, I will let you know if I got it right or not.

_FoxMC: I'd like to hear what your theory was, cause if you guessed it…well, your really cool._

1.Guest/2.Looneyman

1. (Read the review, it's longer than a lot of stories I see these days…)

2. Don't you DARE go too overboard with fox's funeral. I have to agree withthat guest person. That plot hole doesn't really explain fox's death. In one chapter you said that he died of a botched operation, how could someone botch up doing a few stitches? Only a total idiot would make that mistake, and fox, being a national hero, would have been given the best doctors on Corneria. This hole needs some explaining.

Regarding the chapter, very sad and depressing. I know about adding drama to a story but I say killing a key character is over the top. You CAN bring a key character close to death without much objection. And I thought this was a Fox/Krystal romance. Either way, this isvery impressive for a first fanfic.

_FoxMC: Right, so this plot hole thing, personally, I don't really see a big problem. But if it does cause confusion, I will try my best to answer. I never really intended to go that deep into why he died, it was just the fact that he did that I wanted to get across. I probably won't revisit the topic for quite some time if you couldn't already tell that, but I'll try and explain, and this has a lot to do with what happens in later chapters. So really, I probably shouldn't tell you. So I guess all I can say is that, yes, I will most definitely tell you within the story later. I promise, so for now, you will just have to wonder…By the way, I appreciate you looking for stuff like this you guys, all I ever get from my editor is, "Good." So seeing people discuss actual plot holes in my story is a welcome notion. Thanks._

Cut It Out Of My Soul  
I love this chapter. It's leaking sadness out of my computer. Angst is great when done properly. I'll bet you could write a great Sonic story if you tried. Can you give me an example summary of a Sonic story you would make? You don't have to, just curious. Good luck with your golf, I'm rooting for you!  
SPIT... IT OUT!

_FoxMC: What kind of Sonic story would I make? I don't know, one about Sonic probably…Well, right now, I don't really have any ideas as far as story line would go, I mean, if you have ideas for me, that's cool, I could probably find more motivation to write in that situation, but what I would like to write is probably something with…Wait, I just noticed that Rouge and Knuckles are just like Katt and Falco…weird. Sorry, that was random. Uhh…something with Tikal would be cool, she's killer dude, but then I'd end up with all this weird energy/magic/voodoo/mystical stuff like I already am dealing with now…I guess I'd like to take a shot at either Sonic/Amy or Knux/Rouge. Or maybe I should just skip the mushy stuff and do some action or a humor fic. I don't really know what I want to do…if you have ideas I can build on, that'd be swell…anyway._

MasterChief101  
i dont know why i am reviewing this chapter again but while i am waiting for the update, i'll be playing Star Fox on the Gamecube and Warioware on my GBA.

_FoxMC: That's cool…Warioware is cool, so is Star Fox…so that's cool too. It's 50 degrees outside, that's cool as well…cool._

CoolChris13  
I have to say, this was the "second best" fic I've read. You have a creative mind and great voice. Great job of writing so much! So many intention grabbers and excellent story. Keep it up, and write another one.  
Get a chance to read my Attitudes and Immaturity fic, I hurried on it. I could of done better. The story took me about 25-35 minutes to do.

_FoxMC: Crap, second best? Well, I guess that's better than being like…485766th best. But hey, thanks for the review anyway, I'll try and review, but I'm in a time crunch right now with State Golf around the corner…_

Chiise  
This was a great story up until you killed Fox. Not because I dont like them dying off but now it has become just like every other story when someone dies. If you bring him back it will end up like every other story in which it happens. He will come back by some magical means after everyones all sad he died. If you choose not to bring him back it will be the same way, Krystal will just have to live on in sadness which will just be even more hatemail.  
Either way I just want to say that although Fox dying has made your story very deep it has become just like every other fic in which both paths lead to a bad ending.  
P.S The very last part is my opinion

_FoxMC: Hmm…Interesting thoughts, but of course, I knew that some one was bound to say something like this sooner or later. But I don't think that you'll have to worry about this story ending in some lame fashion as you predicted. Now, I may have just jinxed myself, but I think it's safe to say that what I'm going to do is not exactly orthodox…so don't assume the…unassumable? …Well, just keep in mind that it won't be as lame as you think, alright? Swell._

DragonOTDarkFlame  
STATEMENT! If Fox is dead, then by all rights Krystal should be dead too. You made it abundantly clear early in the story that they share each others pain. Remember Chapter 11! You should give a EXTREMELY large amount of thought before you kill a character. If a character's health is tied to another, they should share the same fate. Otherwise, this is still a good story. Think on this a bit before you update.

_FoxMC: Ok, thanks for pointing that out. But I think I've got it covered, I don't think I told you directly, but ya, you should be able to figure something out after this chapter…_

Fox McCloudSaviour of Lylat  
Hmm... As I was reading the reviews you got, it did strike me as being odd that the General said that Fox was okay, but then he said he was dead. And who knows that Fox is dead? Your story hasn't actually illustrated him dying, so there's still a chance, right? Another thought, I wonder what Peppy thinks of Fox dying? Or is he too caught up at Xavian Xuan (Sorry if I misspelled it). Well, that's all for now. Later.

_FoxMC: Peppy's probably sad, but he obviously didn't show up for the party, I guess it's more fun at a resort than at a funeral…But ya, really, Fox was kinda dead, but now he's really not dead. So be happy and smile big!_

Panther Caroso  
I'm in here! I am now feeling the love. . .

_FoxMC: Well, ya, you are in there, but I don't think we'll be seeing you again Mr. Caroso, so don't get crazy on me. You're lucky I somehow thought to put you in there for no real reason, isn't that just special? I mean, I don't really like him, but he's a new character, so I was like, "I guess I can give him some kind of history…" So ya…_

Hello Muto  
I think that this story is really bad, you use '…' way too much and it's really annoying… but… its… o.k. … I guess….

_FoxMC: He's my little bro, don't listen…_

Wolf O'Donell  
hey its me again, ausome chapter this story rocks, i just wish it wasnt going to end in five chapters. Every chapter makes me want to read more, my only comment is to update soon, for some reason it seems like its taking u a lot longer to update... maybe its just me though, anyway nice chapter im liking the suspence and... keep it up.

_FoxMC: Ok, ya, I had to practice up on my golfing skillz for the State tournament, alright? That's all it was, sorry about that…_

Yami11  
Well, one of the things I liked about this fic was the fact that it kept me guessing, I mean c'mon i never would have guessed in a million years that you were actually going to kill Fox, or the fact that you had the Star Fox team removed from "active duity", diong so leaves room for a possible sequel. Anyways here we are on the last few chapters so at this point I want to say that I cant wait for the final chapters and I also cant wait to see your next fic.  
Best Wishes  
Yami11

_FoxMC: Thanks, I don't really know if I have anything planned as far as writing in the future, but I'll definitely think about it…_

Rory the Demonic Axfighter  
Hi, long-time reader, first-time reviewer. Though it sucks big time you killed off Fox, this story still rocks. Keep writing. Your genius is in a class by itself.

_FoxMC: Thanks, I guess I'll take that as a compliment…_


	42. Escape From Corneria

Chapter 38: Escape from Corneria

"ROB, are we still on track for Cerinia? I don't think we'll have much time before everyone back on Corneria figures out what happened…"

"Affirmative, time until arrival at requested destination: 15 hours, 46 minutes."

The vulpine took a gentle sigh as he leaned back into his chair which sat directly in the middle of the bridge, one that he had quickly found that he greatly preferred over the stiff medical bed that he had slept on for the past few days. Not only that, but he also enjoyed the seclusion and quiet that his ship, the Great Fox, was now filled with. No one besides his loyal robot assistant stood with him on the bridge, nor on the rest of the ship. No one except for one blue-furred vixen, who commented in a gentle voice shortly after Fox had taken this heavy sounding sigh, "Fox, you seem worried about your decision…are you sure it was the best of ideas to leave the rest of the team on Corneria while we are off on this rather dangerous quest?" The vulpine hesitated slightly, shaking his head as he did so. He turned his body to face the questioning vixen and replied in a quiet voice, "I don't know…but what I do know is that I don't want to put those guys into situations that they don't need to be in. Remember, this is our fight, not theirs, and I don't think I should have to drag them into something like this…" Fox paused here, breaking a slight smile as he continued shortly after, "Besides, after all we went through to get off the planet without anyone seeing us was enough trouble anyway. We have to do this alone." Krystal nodded gently as she spoke in response, "Yes, that was quite a process indeed, but you are right of course, bringing the others with us may have been the wrong choice." She cut herself off momentarily as she placed one of her hands on top of the seated vulpine's head while tenderly rubbing the hair that her delicate fingers soon came in contact with, "Besides, I think I could come to enjoy all the peace and quiet that has befell this ship now that everyone is away." She broke an idyllic smile as she looked down into her leader's eyes, finishing in a quiet voice, "It's quite a…welcome change I must say…"

(Earlier that night, Cornerian Cathedral)

This moment was something that neither of the two embracing vulpines never wanted to end. After having returned from death, Fox found himself considerably confused, but none of that seemed to matter at the time as he felt Krystal's caring arms slowly bringing warmth back into his previously cold and motionless body. It had seemed like such a long time since he was last graced with her comforting ways, but now that he had found himself once again in this highly desirable position, he could think of no other place than where he already was. Her head pressed gently against his shoulder, which was now covered with her relieved tears. He smiled down at her, placing a hand on top of her head and let her continue this way for a few short seconds, letting this feeling envelop within him as it had so many times before.

_Krystal…I'm glad to have you back…but I'm not really sure why I was even separated from you in the first place. Last thing I remember was when I was in that hospital room with all those doctors around me…so does that mean I really did die? And some how that necklace that Krystal gave me on Xavix-Yuan brought me back to life? Man…just when I thought I was starting to understand this energy stuff, I get something like this thrown at me. I mean…I was really in the afterlife…but I have no idea how I got back here, but this coffin I'm sitting in makes the fact that I had been dead a little more convincing. Well…I might not know much about what just happened, but if I know one thing, it's that I have to do what my mother told me, I have to go back to Cerinia and face that cloaked guy again. If what she said was true, that will be the end of this journey and things can go back to the way they were…or is that really the what's going to happen? My mother mentioned something about Krystal having a separate journey from my own…but what is that supposed to mean? …Wait, I may have been dead, but I can still remember what Krystal told me when we first started this thing. We have to keep pushing on to find answers, and if that's the case…_

At this point in Fox's thoughts, the vulpine retracted his head from the shuddering vixen and steadied her by gently placing both of his hands squarely on her shoulders. She hesitated slightly before gazing up into his eyes, her face lighting up with a beautiful combination of joy and sadness as she did so. They both smiled as their eyes met at this moment, both feeling that not even death itself could keep them apart. Fox was the first to break this gentle silence, speaking in a quiet voice, "Krystal, I know this may seem like a lot to ask of you after having to go through something like this, but we have to leave, right now." Krystal's expression never broke, her smile continuing to glow across her face as she questioned in an almost hysterically happy yet subdued tone of voice, "What do you mean Fox? Where is it that we must go?" Fox hesitated slightly as Krystal's jubilant smile slowly waned upon hearing his comment. He did not look away from her light cerulean eyes as he replied, "We have to go back to Cerinia, he is waiting for us there and that is where we can finally end our journey."

Krystal hesitated as she heard this, her expression dropping for the first time at the words of her home planet. She lowered her sight slightly, focusing now on the green gem that rested against the vulpines chest as she commented quietly, "Cerinia…how do you know that what we seek will be found there. How can you be sure that he will be waiting for us there? And besides this, you shouldn't go anywhere in your condition. Surely you must feel warn out from this entire experience." Fox smirked as he heard this, responding in an almost cheerful sounding voice, "Well, that's never stopped me before, has it?" The vixen let off a slight chuckle as she heard the vulpines confident words, responding shortly after, "No, I suppose not. I'll go get the others and tell them of what has happened. Then we can depart once again and…"

Fox raised his hand close to the vixen's mouth, effectively cutting off her speech as she once again looked into the vulpines eyes as she waited for the reason he had cut her short. He paused for a few short seconds, continuing shortly after as he scanned the immediate area, "No, we can't let Katt and Falco get involved in this. It would probably be better if we did this on our own. We're the ones that are supposed to do this, not them. We might be putting them in avoidable danger if they come along, and I don't want to risk that." Krystal thought for a moment before she spoke, "But what if this challenge is too great for us to handle alone…I don't want to have to go through this again Fox. I can't stand not having you with me…I was lucky to get you back once, but I feel I may not be as lucky if it were to happen a second time…" At this, Fox relocated one of his hands from the vixen's shoulder and placed it behind her head, softly stoking the hair that his hand soon came into contact with as he continued in a gentle voice, "Krystal…I can understand what you are saying, but you have to remember, it's our mission to go back to Cerinia and save it from that cloaked guy. The scrolls have already shown that they hold true to what they say; now we have to keep our end of the deal and stop him before he can take over any more innocent planets…and we have to do it together, alright?" The vulpine paused slightly as he chuckled to himself, continuing shortly after, "Besides, if anyone on this planet found out that I was still alive, we'd have to stay here even longer before we could leave again." Krystal nodded at this, knowing that if anyone were to find Fox alive, the planet would come back to life just as their hero had and it would probably hinder their departure from the planet for some time. She looked away from Fox towards the limousine, which was still patiently parked at the curb a short distance away, commenting as she did so, "Then we must leave right away. It will not be long before the others will come to take me back to the hotel. We must make our way back to the docking bay as quickly as possible if we are to escape without anyone knowing what has happened." Fox nodded at this as they both slowly stood up and made their way across the lawn of the Cathedral, which would have proved their downfall if it were not for the now steadily setting sun giving them ample cover within the shadows that the Cathedral cast across the grounds.

This factor soon proved to play the largest part in their plan to escape back to the Great Fox unnoticed. As the newly reunited vulpine couple eagerly and carefully made their way through several back alleys and deserted streets, they became quickly thankful they had chosen this time of day to make their break for the docking bay. Because it was growing so late, not many animals or hovercars roamed the streets at this time, making their travels slightly easier as they went along. Eventually, they would come across the occasional passerby, and would take cover behind whatever was closest to them at that time, whether it be buildings, signs, or even behind the seemingly infinite number of garbage containers that were littered throughout the back alleys of Corneria. They continued on for some time in this manner, both remaining silent during the course of their escape, knowing that even the least of noises could give them away, but after several minutes of this entire process Fox noticed that Krystal was beginning to lag behind, which he countered by finding an abandoned looking alcove between two tall buildings that sat just off the main road of Corneria.

Once seated, as well as concealed in the shadows so that no one would notice their presence, they both took a deep breath, feeling for the first time since they had started this process that they could actually have a few seconds to relax. Fox continually turned his head towards the entrance to their small haven, checking to make sure no one had been following them and tried to enter, but the other who sat next to him made no such gesture, making it seem as if their discovery were the least of her worries. As Fox looked over at her from his constant scans of the world outside their small shelter, he noticed that she was gazing at him with a disturbed looking smile, one that was similar to the one he had seen when he had first come back from the Spirit Realm. He hesitated as their eyes met, speaking shortly after in a quiet sounding voice, "Hey…what are you looking at me like that for? Something wrong?" Krystal shook her head, but only continued to stare in his direction as she lowered her head slightly. Fox rubbed the fur on the back of his neck and moved closer to her, sitting on a slightly uneven piece of cement that was located next to the vixen, and spoke once again in a more encouraging tone of voice, "Hey, don't be worried about this. We're almost to the docking bay, I don't think more that a few more blocks away. We'll be…" Krystal shook her head before Fox could finish his statement, prompting the vulpine to come to a stop and returning the small area into it's previously held silence. This did not last long however as the visibly shaken vixen raised her vision back to the vulpine that sat closely next to her, speaking a slightly wavering voice, "…Fox, it's not the mission that concerns me. I'm really only worried about you and what has just happened. One moment…you're lying in a coffin in front of thousands of animals…but now here you are, sitting by my side…trying to comfort me as you always have." Krystal paused slightly as the tears that she had thought had been drained of her body quickly returned to her eyes, her sight never wavering from the vulpine as she continued shortly after, "What happened to you Fox? …For you to do something as you just have…to be no longer living and then suddenly resurrected…it's just so overwhelming for me. It was so difficult for me to go on by my own without you, but here you are once again, just as you have been…I just…I…"

At this point, Krystal burst into tears, her sobs could be heard echoing throughout the small area that surrounded the two vulpines. Fox immediately placed a comforting hand on the sobbing form of the vixen, who quickly returned this small gesture by wrapping her weary arms around his furry neck. Her forehead landed upon his chest, followed soon after by the tears that once again fell from the emotionally distressed vulpine. The vulpine that now held the vixen within his own arms quickly lost his determined expression on found himself on the brink of crying as well.

It was at that very moment that it suddenly donned on him, when he realized fully what had just happened. He had been dead, never to see this very vixen ever again, but because of this energy that they both contained, he was still with her, he could still feel the warmth that her trembling body gave off as her head sat upon his chest. As these thoughts slowly became realized, his grasp around the weeping vixen became slightly tighter, his own tears beginning to envelop within his eyes. He spoke shortly after these tears of his own began to fall, "Krystal…you don't have to worry about that anymore…everything's alright. I'm sorry you had to go through all that, but…I think after having to go through something like that…it can only make you stronger." Krystal looked up at him as best she could from her position on the vulpines chest, speaking in the same tone of voice as she had previously, "I…I know this Fox, but why does it have to come about in such a way as this?" Fox let off a slight smirk as his few tears slowly subsided, speaking in a much more confident voice than he had previously, "Well, I guess I can't say we didn't get a warning of anything like this. When we first started out on this journey and I heard you say that we would have to go through stuff like this, I guess I didn't think it would be this extreme, but ya know, it's alright now. You said it yourself, maybe some things don't make sense right now, but we have to keep going and hope he can find some answers." As he said this, Krystal's sobs seemed to steadily lessen, continuing in this manner until she had stopped all together. She pushed herself off of the vulpines chest and evened her head with his, letting off her our meek smile as she replied, "Fox…you're right. I suppose I'm just not sensible enough to realize things such as this under times of great stress. I'm…glad I have you back Fox. Sometimes it seems that your strength alone is what gives me the will to carry on." She placed her head against the base of his neck in a much more gentle manner than she had just seconds ago against his chest, which gave each of the now silenced vulpines a feeling they had both desperately missed.

"Hey, I saw you on the TV. Aren't you Fox McClou?"

Both the vulpines turned simultaneously as they heard this third voice interrupt the gentle silence that had previously been held between them. When their vision focused on this third figure, they saw a very young kitsune, one who watched on innocently from just outside the small alcove. Both Fox and Krystal looked on silently as the young animal seemed to do the same to them. But as with many small animals of this age, their desire to break silence did not fail him as he said in a rather loud voice, "You are Fox McClou! Just like on the TV. I have to go tell my daddy that you're here. He always says I should be just like you when I get bigger." To this statement, Fox quickly retaliated by slowly approaching the kitsune and speaking in a quiet and hesitant voice, "No…don't tell you're dad we're here. We're…playing hide and seek and we don't want anyone to find us." Fox rolled his eyes at this comment, and soon regretted that he ever had made this statement, for at the first mention of this game, the young animal added enthusiastically, "Hide and seek? I play that with daddy a lot, it's my favorite. I like it better than tag because my brother likes to push me when we play together, sometimes it hurts, but I still like him." Fox hesitated as he heard this, realizing that he would have to think of something quick if he didn't want this young animal to reveal his location. Just as the kitsune turned to run and find his dad, Fox grabbed his arm and said in a gentle yet wavering voice, "Hey, if you don't tell your dad where we're hiding, I'll give you something…cool."

This seemed to spark the young animals interest as his attention fully turned to Fox. The youthful kitsune now stared expectantly into Fox's eyes with both hands cupped in front of him in wait for his promised gift. Fox hesitated for a moment as he scanned his pockets for something loose, but it seemed that everything that had been held within had been removed when he was placed in the coffin. It was only seconds after this before his hand came across the platinum badge that sat on the left side of his vest. He quickly undid the pin that held the Star Fox emblem to his clothing and placed it in the hand of the now smiling kitsune, who eagerly looked over the crest as Fox spoke to him, "There ya go, now go back to your dad and pretend like you didn't see us. And make sure you don't show that to anyone, it might give our hiding place away." Almost instantly after Fox finished saying this, the kitsune gave an eager nod and quickly made his way out of the vulpine couple's hiding place and down the sidewalk that sat just beside them. Shortly after the small animal left them, Krystal approached from behind Fox with a much more sincere-looking smile as she commented, "Well, you certainly know how to negotiate with the smaller residents of this town, don't you?" Fox let off a sarcastic sounding sigh as he looked back at Krystal and spoke, "I guess that's a good thing. But we better get moving again before he shows his dad what I just gave him. When they see that, they'll know I'm walking around town somewhere." Krystal nodded and stood up along with Fox as he said this, responding as they surveyed the surrounding area one last time before walking into the open, "I suppose you are right, and besides, I'm quite eager to finish with all this sneaking business. I do not find walking around this planet in such a fashion to be at all appealing."

(Outside the Cornerian Cathedral)

As the sun rapidly began to fade behind the towering buildings that surrounded this area, three animals continued to sit patiently within a long, black limousine, one that had been parked in the exact same spot for quite some time now, but even despite this, no one who now sat inside made an effort to speak or even move for that matter. They merely kept to themselves as they waited for the return of the vixen, who they had left by the coffin some time ago.

Falco was the one who seemed the most greatly affected by this wait, feeling as if it were a complete waste of his time. It had been almost a half an hour of him waiting, and it was at this time that he made the first movements that had been seen within the vehicle during that entire time. He let out an impatient sounding sigh and spoke to no one in particular, "Krystal's been gone for a really long time, maybe someone should go get her so we can get back to the hotel and figure out what we're gonna do." The avian was not surprised when his comment was met with nothing but silence. He looked out the window of the craft that faced the Cathedral, speaking again to himself more than anyone, "I better go out there and get her. I can't take much more of this waiting around stuff while we could be doing something else a little more constructive." With those words, Falco took a few short steps towards the door of the limousine, opening the door and stepping out into the shadows that now covered the streets of Corneria.

The avian, who immediately felt greatly relieved to be free from the inside of the limousine, took a deep breath of the fresh, cool air that now surrounded him, as well as giving his arms and legs a slight stretch. Falco hesitated for a moment after he did this, not really knowing if it was appropriate for him to do something like this. He knew that Krystal must have been going through a really tough time and would want to be alone, but to him, being gone this long seemed to be mere overkill. He knew she would take a while, but he never would have guessed it would take this long a time before she would leave his coffin. He quickly shook of these indecisive thoughts and began to make his way towards the platform where he would find the vixen.

As Falco came closer to the coffin, he soon noticed that something was missing, that being that Krystal was nowhere in sight. Along with that fact, he found that after coming directly to the side of the coffin, that the top of the casket had been opened and that Fox's body no longer rested within. This caught the avian completely off guard, he quickly scanned the area to see if anyone was in the area besides himself, only to see the grass around the Cathedral and the shadows that now accompanied it. It took him almost no time to come to a conclusion. He lowered his head and spoke under his breath with a hint of urgency, "Someone must have come around here while we were twiddling our thumbs inside that limousine and stole Fox's body. He probably kidnapped Krystal while he was at it too…" He slowly turned and made his way back to the limousine, not really knowing what he could say to his former teammates after having come to a conclusion such as this, but was sparred worrying about it for too long as he quickly found himself in front of the rear door of the hovering limousine. He took a brief sigh before re-opening the door and poking his head inside, at which time both of the animals looked up at him and gave him a simultaneous glance, both of which seemed to ask why he had not returned with Krystal. Falco looked towards the floor that sat on the inside of the craft and said, "Sorry, but I got some bad news. Seems like someone made off with Fox's body while we were waiting. Whoever it was, he got both of them. We'll have to go see the General and see what he thinks about this, but I'm pretty sure I can guess how he's gonna react…" Both animals looked up at the avian in abrupt surprise, but only the feline responded audibly, asking in a quiet voice, "They…took Fox?" Falco nodded silently at the felines comment and yelled to the driver to head for the Cornerian Army Base. As Falco sat down and the craft began to move, Katt's vision never seemed to move from the spot she had just been looking in, saying quietly under her breath, "No…Fox, why do you have to go through this…"

(Outside the Corneria Docking Bay)

It had been several minutes of continual stealth and constant hiding before the vulpine couple had finally reached their destination. Fox and Krystal both quietly walked up to the main hanger of the docking bay and stood in front of an immense door, behind which sat the Great Fox. Fox let off a slight smile as they stood in front of the presently closed door, taking a sigh as he did so, "Well, we made it. All we have to do now is open this door and get off the planet in the Great Fox." As Krystal nodded in response, Fox faced the door and accessed a small keypad. He commented as he quickly typed in several short codes into the device, "Good thing I know the pass codes to this thing or we'd have done all that sneaking around for nothing. There shouldn't be anyone inside the docking bay at night, they usually depend on these doors to keep intruders out." As the vulpine finished his statement, the large door slowly slid open, revealing the nearly empty floor of the docking bay. Fox looked back at Krystal and was about to speak, but he was cut off before he could even begin by a voice that emanated from a short distance within the docking bay.

"Hey, who's there?"

Before Krystal had time to react, Fox quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled both her and himself behind a small pile of crates. She let out a slight yelp as she clumsily followed after him, luckily the voice they had heard only seconds earlier did not notice this. Once safely out of sight behind the crates, Fox gently placed a hand over the vixen's mouth and said in a whisper, "Don't make a sound." She nodded silently and the vulpine released his hand from Krystal's muzzle, both now watching on as several guards walked past the crates and towards the now open door.

"How did this door get open? Only someone who knows the codes can gain entry."

"I'm not sure, maybe it was just a glitch in the system…"

"These doors haven't done that since they were installed. There's no way it could have just malfunctioned."

"Well, that's more likely than thinking that someone knew the codes and opened the door. Only a few animals on the entire planet know them."

"Ya, you're right, it was probably just a glitch. We'll have to tell maintenance about this in the morning."

Shortly after these words had been spoken, the guards returned back onto the floor of the docking bay as the doors once again came to a complete close. Fox and Krystal watched as these guards slowly walked back past the crates they were hiding behind and continued deeper into the complex. Fox took a quiet sigh and commented to the vixen that sat next to him, "Looks like they decided they don't want anyone messing with the Great Fox today. We'll have to find a way to distract them so we can get on the ship." Krystal nodded silently and responded in a questioning voice, "But how do you intend to do this Fox?" The vulpine shook his head at the vixen's comment, "I have no idea, maybe we should just wait and see if they go on a break or something. But that might take hours…" There was a slight silence between the animals as they both watched the guards walk back and forth in front of the Great Fox.

This silence was soon broken by the blue-furred vixen that sat next Fox as she said in a quiet sounding voice, "Perhaps ROB would be able to aid us since he is already on board the Great Fox…" As she said this, Fox quickly remembered about his wrist communicator, which would allow him to freely converse with the Great Fox. The vulpine looked over at Krystal with a smirk and said quietly, "That's a great idea Krystal, maybe ROB can create a distraction for us. He can get the ship ready to go at the same time too." It took Fox no time after saying this before he entered a short code into the small device on his wrist, speaking into it shortly after, "ROB, are you there?" It was almost instantly after Fox had said this, a robotic voice echoed out of the communicator, "Affirmative." Fox quickly covered the speaker of the device as the robot's voice came out, finding the voice to be slightly louder than he desired. He quickly spoke into the device again, "ROB, I need you to prepare the ship for immediate take off, but only do the preliminary stuff, don't start the engines just yet." The robot gave him another affirmative response, but this time, one of the guards picked up on the voice.

"Hey, I think I heard someone behind those crates over there. Maybe someone did break in here after all."

Both of the vulpine's tensed as they heard these words, knowing that it would not be long before the guards found them. Fox had to think quickly if he and Krystal were going to get away from the guards. Fox quickly scanned the area for any type of nearby cover that they could escape to, but there was nothing for several feet of their current position. Since relocation was not an option, Fox was forced to look for other alternatives. He did not have long however, the guards footsteps growing louder with every passing second. It was at this point that he was about to give up all hope of escape, but as he looked back down towards his wrist comm. unit, he suddenly got an idea. He activated the devise and quickly whispered, "ROB, open the docking bay doors. We'll be taking off soon." Fox immediately deactivated the transmission so that the robot's voice would not be heard in response. The seconds that passed after that seemed to go by in minutes, but to Fox's great relief, he heard the sound of the main docking bay grinding open from the far end of the complex. It was not long after this before the guards that had been closing in on the vulpine's position heard it as well.

"That must be them! They're trying to escape through the main hangar door!"

"Let's get over there before they can get away!"

With those words, the guards seemed to disregard their past assumptions and quickly made their way towards the docking bay door. Both vulpines took a deep sigh in relief, standing up simultaneously as they saw the perfect opportunity to board the Great Fox. After scanning the area one last time to make sure that no other guards had remained behind, Fox and Krystal broke off in a silent jog across the metallic floor of the Corneria Docking Bay.

It was only seconds after they had made their break from behind the crates before they had reached the short gangway that led up into the hull of the Great Fox. Their footsteps against the grated metal that sat below them made quite a loud noise, but luckily for them, the guards that had run towards the now open docking bay door were too far away to hear this noise.

It was not long after they had began their ascent of the short ramp before they found themselves standing just outside the Great Fox's hull. Fox quickly entered a short code into a keypad that sat to the side of the door, causing the entry to quickly open, allowing the two vulpines to enter into the Great Fox simultaneously as the door quickly closed and sealed behind them.

As soon as Fox and Krystal entered through this door and saw it successfully come to a close, they were able to take their first breaths of relief. Fox slowly raised his arm to his face and spoke into his wrist communicator one last time, "ROB, we're on the Great Fox. We're heading for the planet Cerinia when we get out of the Docking Bay, so get the course ready to go once we take off." After one last affirmative response from the robot, Fox looked up towards the lightly panting vixen and said with a smirk, "Well, we made it. It was close, but we managed somehow." Krystal could only nod in reply as she gradually attempted to regain her breath. After a few short seconds, she looked back at Fox and said in a slightly winded voice, "…Just promise me that we won't have to go about anything like that again." Fox nodded in agreement and replied as he turned to walk down the hallway, "In this business, I can't really guarantee anything, but I can say that if we finish off this cloaked guy, we'll be sneaking around Corneria for different reasons."

It was only a brief walk through the metallic hallways of the Great Fox before the two vulpines arrived in front of the bridge door, through which they did not hesitate to enter. Once on the bridge, Fox scanned the room and saw ROB standing in his usual spot to the left of the bridge door working busily at his computer. It was at almost the same time that Fox had spotted the robot when he announced in his usual monotone voice, "Inoperative Star Fox member, Fox McCloud, has returned. Re-registering Fox McCloud as Captain of the Great Fox." There was a slight pause after the robot said these words, but his metallic voice broke the silence as he continued, "Captain Fox McCloud, Great Fox is ready for take-off. Course to planet, Cerinia, has been set." At this comment, Fox nodded as he slowly made his way over to the chair that sat on the middle of the bridge. He quickly took a seat as he found himself standing in front of his old spot on the Great Fox, finding great comfort in the fact that he was back and in charge of his ship again. Krystal approached him from behind and said in a friendly voice, "So, what are you going to do now Captain McCloud?" Fox swiveled his captain's chair slightly to face Krystal, responding to her question by speaking over to ROB, "Start the main engines ROB, we're getting out of here."

Almost immediately after saying this, a loud noise erupted from outside the starship, forcing the occupants of the ship to stabilize themselves as the Great Fox's engines quickly came to life, causing the ship to gently rise from the floor of the docking bay. Fox could see that outside, the guards who had almost captured them were now screaming at each other in anger as the ship they had been sent to protect slowly made it's way out of the docking bay. In an attempt to somehow stop the ship from taking off, they drew their blasters and started shooting the hull of the ship, which really only accomplished to create a few minor scratches on the outside of the Great Fox's durable hull. After finding that their efforts were in vein, they could only stand and watch as the large ship made it's way free of the docking bay and disappear into the night sky.

Fox let off a smirk as he saw that they has successfully managed to escape from his home planet and said in a relieved voice, "I can't believe we actually pulled that off. I didn't really think it was possible, but we did it." Krystal smiled as well, commenting from a standing position at Fox's side, "With all that I've seen you do today Fox, there's almost nothing I wouldn't believe." Fox nodded at this comment, his face staring directly out towards the now empty star-spotted sky that sat in front of him, "Then let's do something that we've been working to accomplish since we started this mission. We'll stop these mind controls and bring peace back to the universe…Cerinia, here we come."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not unlike the great Fox McCloud, I have been revived from a state of fanfiction inactivity. Actually, I just haven't been online to post these bad boys for a while, but here's one, I have the next one done too, but I'll wait a few days before I throw it up there. Moving on, this chapter was a little different. I started with the end and ended close to where I started…cool. I guess orthodox beginning to end storytelling isn't good enough for me anymore…or maybe I'm just full of it, but whatever. Alright…so what chapter is this? I don't really know, I think it's 3 more chapters until we're done? Ya, but I could possibly extend it to four more chapters…It just depends on if I want a 2-part finish or a 3-part finish. I guess you'll probably say the 3-part, so I'll try and figure something out, but I'm not gonna guarantee anything…Oh, and Star Wars Episode III was the best of the prequels, but that Hayden Christianson kid needs to learn how to act…well, not that it matters anymore, but whatever. Originals still own the new ones through…Empire Strikes Back…ahh ya.

(Title not yet devised)

I'm done with this chapter and I don't even have a title yet…sad, but good for you I guess. Well, it's Fox and Krystal's last day…err, night of quiet before their final showdown with Scales. Could this chapter be pushing the T rating to the edge? I guess you'll see…and Pepper gets freaked when he learns that Fox's body is gone…too bad they don't know what really happened…

RANDOM NOTES: I got third at state, I got a huge picture in the newspaper. Uhh…Summer might be harder for me to type, I'll be gone a lot and when I'm not just gone, I'm golfing is state/country-wide tournaments…I never thought it'd be a bad thing to be good at something. Hmm…Did I mention I'd really like to type a Sonic story? I frickin' can't beat Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, I hate this crap! But the game is so awesome…and I have to beat it before KH II comes out…man…I guess that's it.

EDITOR'S NOTES: I'm not gonna take the time to wait for his reply when I send this. I know you don't want to wait any longer to read, so thank me later…

MAIL CALL: Will Ben Stylin please let himself be heard? No? Where is that kid anyway…

DragonOTDarkFlame  
Clap for the FoxMan! Clapclapclap! Clap for the FoxMan! Bravo man! Great Great GREAT chapter! I've got happy chills. On what side of whose bed did you wake up on? You have definately won me over! FoxMC FOREVER!

FoxMC: What the heck do you mean by, "what side of whose bed did you sleep on?" Uhh…my own bed on the left side, like always thank you very much. Thanks for a claps by the way, I am filled with smiles and happiness.

Cut It Out Of My Soul  
I like the emotions in this chapter. It's sad and angsty for most of it, and then it becomes all happy. after reading this chapter, I had to listen to "Awake" on repeat for an hour. As for the Sonic story thing, I'll try to think up something to suggest for you. Once again, good luck with your golf.  
SPIT... IT OUT!

_FoxMC: Cool, I don't know that song, but I'm sure it was appropriate…well, ya. If you do think of some Sonic story for me, I'll seriously think about working on it. I'm gonna be bored with this story over…_

deathscall  
wel I see i was right, nyeh nyeh nyeh, so happy for Krystal now, hope the two get to enjoy their returned time together, because they should enjoy their time, in case you decide to kill one of them off again, but wait, you couldn't do that, not enough chapters left, anywho, is Star Fox still going to be disbanded? or now that Fox is alive again, are they gonna get somne new name of, like... The Ressurections... or... something...of the sort... and well great chapter, the funeral was done really well  
P.S. Your amy plushie is on the way, it should take, oh, a few years to get there, and there is a Cream, Rouge, and the bee (whatever his name is) there's plushies of those four on their way to you... oh and on the subject of sonic, make a sonic/cream, just to see what could be done with it

_FoxMC: The…Resurectors? …Um…no. They just kind of took off without telling anyone, so they are technically still disbanded, but the ship is still flyin' around…but I guess no one told Fox that, so it's chill. And it's Charmy dude...some plushie giver you are..._

Whinnie  
Wow... That was LONG! You have a lot of reviews, I can tell because the scroller takes up a quarter of the page where your reviews are posted:O Anyway, I really enjoyed this chapter. Update SOONER:D

_FoxMC: Ya, there are a lot of reviews, and I have to reply to all of em'. Takes longer than it does to write the stupid story…seriously._

Black Phoenix  
HE'S BACK! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!  
You sneaky bastard! You had us all convinced he was dead! You are the man! Bring on Chapter 42!  
YEAH!

_FoxMC: Yep, you sure did. I'm glad you're so…enthusiastic about it._

Coldfire  
Now before I get to the review, I just have to say, Fox is back! Yay! Now he and Krystal can be together again!  
calms down  
Anywho...It's time to think about what's next for the team, eh? I think a trip to Cerinia is in order...

_FoxMC: A trip to Cerinia certainly is in order, the final battle dude, let's see some action in this story, eh? I like the sound of that._

Guest  
(Yes, i'm the same "Guest" person who submited that review for the previous chapter, and thanks DragonOTDarkFlame for pointing out that krystal should have died too if Fox was really dead, i didn't realize that till about half an hour after i submited my review.)  
WOW... just... WOW...  
Really, i don't really know what to say, this chapter is just so freaking AWSOME! I'll admit that it was kinda obvious that Fox was going to come back, but that was more than I expected! Only complaint I have is that Peppy didn't even show up for Fox's funeral: don't you think he'd be there for something like that? After all, Peppy's already had to live through the death of James McCloud, don't you think he'd care enough to at least show up for Fox's funeral too? I know, you don't really plan to bring Peppy back, but it'd have made more sense if he'd shown up again, at least for this. Aside from that minor detail... Really, this chapter was just GREAT, best stuff I've read in a LONG time, KEEP IT UP!

_FoxMC: I was thinking about it, but if he had come, it would have just slowed my story down, plus I really don't like Peppy that much, so that helped in my decision…_

Rory the Demonic Axfighter  
Sweet! Fox is alive! Hallelujah!  
I oughta recommend this story to some friends of mine (Grace Of A Warrior's Death and Shattered Soul.) You can probably expect reviews from them soon.  
Black Phoenix told me about this story a few weeks ago. He said it was awesome.  
HE WAS SO RIGHT!  
Later!

_FoxMC: Thanks for leading your reviewer children to my fountain of fanfiction so that they may partake of this vulpines adventure. I'm much obliged._

Tie  
Ah am filled wit emotions afta dis chapta, ah am so so so happy. Afta all dat in da beginnin of da chapta dis was such a great endin for da chapta.  
Ah am so excited ta see what happens in da next chapta.

_FoxMC: You sound like a New Yorker…heh, that's awesome._

halomasterchief  
I had a REALLY crappy day, and this chapter made up for it. Thanks for answering my question (My instincts never fail me!). Sorry for looking so pathetic last chapter, I'm usually not that sappy. I never told you this before, but your story has inspired me to write fanfics of my own(haven't decided what to write yet, though. It's either going to be Halo, Star Fox, or Star Wars "The Jedi Knight/Dark Forces series ((BIG Star Wars fan!). Thanks for finding me a new hobby to do! As always, keep up the...ah forget it. You know what I mean.(I hope!)  
P.S: The way you brought Fox back was fantastic. I would have never thought of doing that!

_FoxMC: Yep, that's one more that I've managed to inspire with my writings…I guess I've got something going for me in the writing department after all…_

a fan of Star fox  
Oo! I guess you pulled the revival plot. My guess was that the planet was under mind control and making them believe Fox was dead so they could destroy Star Fox politicaly instead of using force. Guess I was wrong, but I could have been right.

_FoxMC: You could have been right, that's for sure, but I'll go with the more magically themed solution…it's just how I roll G._

lombaxworship  
Okay lemme start. I LOVE U, thanku 4 bringing him back, not that i complained ( i swear i didnt). answer me one question. is he gonna die again is krystal gonna die? please tell. oh ya, u REALLY had us goin with denieing him coming back, i actually thought that was the end of Fox Mc'Cloud. Well u r a little tricksters and for that i hate u and like u lol. anyways incredible story.  
U had me goin dude u rock at that lol.

_FoxMC: I'm good at getting you goin' huh? I guess that's cool…_

Obsidian Thirteen  
Because of the fact that I was lied to, now I must go on a violent killing spree that will not end until I find where you live.

_FoxMC: Well, you still haven't found me, so keep trying. (P.S.) Spare the paranoid android please, he's my best friend._

fire fox's flame  
Okay, i must thank you for bringing Fox back, because what would Krystal do without Fox. And if you pair either one of them up with another person, i'll go crazy. Anyways, i'm really glad hes back.

_FoxMC: Well, if I said that they wouldn't pair up with another animal, would you really believe me after all I told you about Fox being dead. You'll just have to wait and see…heh._

Looneyman  
The whole Fox-loving community will have forgiven you now. I didn't realise that Krystal's inner power was that powerful. Thans for bringing Fox back. This is one of the best stories I've read, maybe even THE best.

_FoxMC: THE best, that's a pretty big the right there son. I'll take THAT as a compliment._

Tim Digidestined of Loyalty  
GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! I am so sorry, my author alert is going bananas. By the time I got this update, I was ablout five chapters behind and was really confused...  
Anyway, great chapter. You did a great job and I love it. Well, to tell the truth, I think you're not giving Krystal enough time with her telepathy abilities (especially on that snow planet, she could have senced them), but other than that, it's okay. I almost cried when Fox came back. Only you and Slickboy6 have ever been that close to making me do that. Are you two teaming up on me?  
Anyway, great chapter, can't wait for the next one. Update soon!

_FoxMC: Gohan? Oh, Gomen…don't know what that means…and the telepathy thing…I started this story before I knew anything about that, so I don't intend to use that ability in this story either…that's my excuse anyway…_

Grace of a Warrior's Death  
Hi. RtDA told me about your story. I had the day off from school today, so I pretty much spent the whole day reading it. RtDA said it was the best fic he ever read. I must agree with him.  
When I got to the part where Pepper said Fox was dead, I actually yelled "WHAT THE F-?" (Good thing my parents were at work).  
Anyway, I am DEFINITELY sticking around for the rest of the story. U R the greatest. I feel sorry for those fools who think they can match your skill.  
In short, I love this story. U ROCK!

_FoxMC: Sweet, days off from school are pretty cool, and using them to read is almost like taking back the time your not at school…what a responsible child you are_

unknown  
w00t! Fox is back!

_FoxMC: Well…that's the truth_

Masterchief101  
fox is back YAY! good chapter dont stop writing.  
oh yeah and 5 things,  
1: someone actually thinks warioware is cool(I mean u FoxMC)  
2: I had a gamecube first  
3: I get to watch E3'05 live on my TV  
4: Hello Muto is your bro? WTF mate.  
5: I know your a sonic fanatic.  
keep up the good work

_FoxMC: 1.) It sure is, I got WarioWare Twisted today…it's sweetness. 2.) You lie, Shigeru had it way before you. 3.) Me too… 4.) Ya, isn't that just nice 5.) I sure as heck am._

Celestrio  
An emotional way for fox to return. I, however,was expected a little more from Krystal when she saw fox wakening up. If I were her, I'd freak out or faint or something. Most would agree with me I believe. Since I'm in the questioning subject, I have a few questions looming over me:  
1: Scales didn't have a real big role through out Star Fox Dinosaur Planet; what new role are you putting him here now? Is he being used as a puppet by Andross secretly or any of his henchmen? If not, then I think it would of been better to give Scales more of an appearence instead of a cloaked figure. That kind of takes the feeling that Scales isn't the true foe of this story. But hey, it's your story. I just thought I'd point that out.  
2:I noticed Falco is getting soft ever since his last mission at that one ice planet and it seems that he is trying his best to get back with Katt.  
Any word about that?

_FoxMC: 1.) You're right about that, I didn't really give him that much an appearance…mostly because the people who read this story already know who Scales is and what he looks like. The cloak is just for evil purposes…just like Anakin Skywalker. Ohh…Scary. 2.) Ya, there is word about that, you just don't know what it is yet._

Fox McCloud Saviour of Lylat  
Well, as I stated in my post a while back, I am submitting a full apology for all those "damn you"'s I posted when Fox died.  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  
There, I think that's plenty of sorry from me. But I kinda knew you would bring him back. You wouldn't go through the trouble of setting up this elaborate relationship between Fox and Krystal if Fox was just gonna die anyway. Well, I'm all smiles and sunshine now that he's back. so yay, woo hoo, boo yaa, or whatever you say to express joy... I'm kinda hesitant to open back up to the level of zeal I was at before, due to the fact that you might pull this stunt again. But yeah, that's teriffic that Fox is back. Keep up the good work, and, you know, all that other good stuff.  
(Is a sequel a possibility in the future after all this is over?)

_FoxMC: I feel you have adequately redeemed yourself by means of that rather lengthy apology. I feel so much better now that I know you are repentant of what you had said, thank you padawan…no more dark side for you…_

BlueWolf419  
Sighs) Well I already apolagized so I can skip all that. I truly must say that you are an incredible writer. You bring such emotion to your writing, I really must commend you.  
Now for my actual reveiw. Since I haven't reveiwed in a while I'll combine them all. The chapter after the news of Fox's death was more of a shock than anything. I really can't say much... The chapter after that was just a heartbreaker. I was teary eyed, something a story rarely makes me do. I felt so sad for Krystal, I wanted to give her a comforting hug :) Then this chapter was even more sadness. Falco was a little less of a jerk, but no matter what he always will be, I think... Katt becomes more detached from everyone. Krystal got worse, but then much happier! JOY! Fox is back! As one of the people who flamed you, I can honestly say that you have won me back as a faithful fan!  
On a side note I never was NOT your fan, but I did sorta lose interest in your story until I decided to just get it over with and read it. I was still a fan, just kinda lost it for a while. Anyway great job with golf!

_FoxMC: Ya, that's a pretty good overview of the last few chapters. And I'm sure I made pretty much everyone mad and less fanboyish…oh well, they should be over it by now…_

Shattered Soul  
'Sup. My good buddy Rory the Demonic Axfighter told about this fic, so I thought I'd check it out.  
I would just like to say this:  
YOU ARE AMAZING! This is easily the best SF fic I have EVER read. These other guys got nothin' on you! NOTHIN'!  
Ahem...anyway, you can expect me to stick around for the rest of the story.  
You are the greatest. All hail FoxMC!

_FoxMC: Thanks a bunch, although hail would refer to a ruler, I surely am not. But thank you anyway._

unknown  
this story rules ALL!

_FoxMC: I guess if you say so…_

AeroGreymon8.0  
I had a feeling that you would bring Fox back. I mean after all, killing Fox in a Star Fox fic is almost the same thing as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the peanut butter. (couldn't think of any good metaphors)  
By the way, I am a loyal Sonic/Star Fox fan myself, among other things. I have my own Sonic fic, an insane one though(hey, I don't have as much experience as you to write a seious fic, except in certain caregories), and, thanks to Echoes of the Future, I have decided to work on my own Star Fox fic. Pat yourself on the back, you're an inspiration.

_FoxMC: Digimon! Yay, oh, anyway, I pat myself on the back a lot because of my insane skillzzzz in about everything I do, so ya…I'm lying of course…_

HellFighterZ911 (x2)  
1.)Wow, I have never read such an interesting story. Im totally caugh in your words. I wasn't intending to review at such an early chapter, but I couldnt help to notice something. You used dino language that you most likely got from the manual of StarFox Adventures, GameCube. Curiosity made me reach for mine, and I realized that you made a mistake translating. The "Welcome" part is right, but the rest, you translated backwards. "Nocsuwo ric keawn ac, U'vv ko oeab pebofob, Vep MsSceit." Instead of ric, it should be xuj, instead of keawn it should be reidt, instead of ac it should be ij, instead of U'vv it should be A'cc, instead of ko it should be ro, and the rest, i just didnt get what you tried to say. I didnt write the meaning just in case there are readers that dont know how to translate and I dont want to spoil it for them. Anyways, i better continue reading, im barely in chapter 3. See ya!  
2.) Im Just re-reviewing to let you know you did it again. After seeing the mistake you made in chapter 2, i went back to chapter 1 to fix you title. Echoes of the Future would be "Osxeoj ev kxo vikiho", not OLREOC EP KEO PASABS. I am very experienced at Dino Language, I use it all the time. If you think IM the one that's wrong, just look at the example next to the list where General Scales says "No one can defeat..." To translate from english to dino, which is what you're trying to do, you have to go from top to bottom, and not from bottom to top, which is what you're doing. To translate FOX MC, you'd look at the top and then translate to the bottom ones. F V O E X P M M C S VEP MS. In chapter two, you translated Fox McCloud right, but the rest, you got confused. Anyways, Im not doin this for bad purposes, honeslty. Just fix that and yu'll b fine. WEET-ROO (Dino)

_FoxMC: (response to all) Notice I no longer use Dino language…I think there's a reason for that...thanks for the tips though_

SonicBreezie4ever  
HOLY...OMG! OO WOW! This chapter made me cry...this is the first sory that REALLY made me cry! Dangit...you are SPECIAL! EXTREMLEY SPECIAL! But my God, where to start? You are frickin awesome! This chapter was so sad, but then, what a change! Good change! I'm so happy now! I've been waiting for this chapter and you know, it was totally worth the wait. I can't wait for more, but I'm sure it'll be more than worht it. Again, awesome chapter, and ROCK ON cuz you DO and always have ROCKED with this story!

_FoxMC: I like rocks…you can throw then at stuff and they get broken…then people get mad, but it's still fun to hear the noise…uh, right, thanks for that anyway_

Hand of Blades  
Hey what's up, this story is really cool so far but I have almost no time to read. So just wanted to let you know you've got another reader and I can't wait to finish the story. Then why am I wasting time reviewing when I could be reading? Oh well, story is great will try to get caught up to where everyone else is soon. Later.

_FoxMC: Cool, I like new readers, they're cool. Welcome to the fandom._

FoxJD (x2)  
1.)This is Tie and I had this pen name for a long time but didnt really want to use it. Anyway I wanted ta say a few more things. This chapta made me so happy to see Fox back it made me wanna cry and I dont say dat often so dat is a great compliment.  
2.)Hey Fox MC. Anyway ah was wonderin if ya could take a look at my fanfiction story when ya have da time ta and if ya like it could ya please give it a review. Ah would really appreciate it  
Thanks

_FoxMC: Still New Yorkish there buddy. You sound like Joey Wheeler, but there notin' wrong wit dat…ya_

unknown  
still supporting you man. you are my favorite author on this site.

_FoxMC: That's cool, it's probably easier to support a guy who actually posts, but thanks anyway dude_

Xavian the Angel of Desecration  
Wow, dude. This is some insanely awesome stuff you got goin' here. MC, you are a Fanfiction god.

_FoxMC: Thanks, I…get that a lot. Ya know what they say, "Chicks dig the sponge." …Or at least that's what I've read…_

Bane the Mad Demon Slayer  
Hey. It's Black Phoenix with a new pen name. I just wanna say that you rock so much, that I'm adding you and your story to my Favorites lists.

_FoxMC: Ok, from now on, if I ever see someone say I rock ever again, I swear I'm gonna commit suicide, there are other adjectives out there people…uhh, thanks reviewing Sango equivalent_

greenbladeoffire  
Great. Just great. But when the heck are you going to update it! Huh! It's such a good story! Don't quit on us now! C'mon! But yeah, it's an awesome story, and I beg of you to keep typing

_FoxMC: I'm not quitting, but I am quitting replying to these reviews, I'm frickin' tired over here…thanks new reviewer kid, you're consideration is much…ya, It's cool_


	43. A Vulpine's Defining Chapter

Chapter 39: A Vulpine's Defining Chapter

In the middle of Corneria sat it's largest building, one that stood as a symbol to all of the many trials and hardships that the planet had to endure in the past. Not only that, but it was also there as a sign of protection, a sign of hope. However, this building had been in shambles for the past few days after the death of Fox McCloud. Both the workers and the military that were stationed there had seemed to forget that they were supposed to bring hope to the planet, having lost their own hope as well at this terrible news.

Inside this imposing building stood three animals, three animals that had traveled and fought beside Fox for quite some time. They had tried to stay as positive as possible throughout this difficult time, but having entered into this building, it was easy to forget the positives and think only on the negatives. Unfortunately, the employees of this place did not yet know of the disturbing news that Falco had discovered earlier that same night. He saw Fox's open, empty coffin, and along with that came the complete absence of their newest team member, Krystal. It was going to be difficult to explain the situation to General Pepper, who had also been going through tough times because of recent events, but they soon found themselves having to do just that as they found themselves standing in front of the General's closed office door on the 385th floor of the Cornerian Army Base.

Falco, who seemed to be the only one with his senses still about him after these events, was the first to reach the office door of General Pepper, but he quickly found himself hesitant to enter. He knew that this news would only bring greater stress to the already greatly disheartened General, and felt that he did not want to be the one on the receiving end of the possible anger and frustration that would follow after revealing this information. But it was not long after these thoughts came into his head before he remembered back to when he had done something similar only a few days before. After Fox had been sent back to Corneria after their mission on Katina, he had a talk with Bill, one in which he discovered that Fox would probably not last for longer than a few days, but instead of telling his crew the truth, he withheld the information and suffered. Not only had he got knocked to the ground by Katt, but he had lost something even more valuable, his team's trust. It still wasn't completely clear to him, but after having gone through everything he had to this very moment as he stood in front of this door, he was slowly beginning to realize the error in his ways. The avian had never wanted to admit that he was wrong about anything, but he soon realized that these deceptions would not change anything, that it was better for the truth to be revealed, no matter how dire it my be. It was after a final hesitant sounding sigh before the avian reached his feathered hand out towards the door and gently pushed it open.

A slight squeaking noise could be heard as this door slowly opened, which was answered not long after by a voice that came from behind the back of a large chair, "Who is it? I thought I made it clear that all staff not disturb me." The chair swiveled a full 180 degrees as the General faced the three animals that stood a good distance away from his desk. As he saw them, he quietly shook his head and continued in quiet regret, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were some one else, but please, I do not wish to be disturbed during this time. I would advise that you return to your hotel for the night." As the General was saying these words, Falco stepped ahead of the small group of animals that stood in the doorway and spoke as he did so, "As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer, I think there's something you'd like to know before we leave." Pepper gave the avian a look that seemed to encompass both frustrated and tired emotions as he replied shortly after, "Falco, I'm sure that you mean well, but I am in no mood for…" The avian cut off the General before he could cut off by beginning his own sentence, "I figured you'd act like this, but I you really got to hear this. Now, don't get crazy, but me and these other two were just at the Cathedral, and right before we were about to leave, we found out that someone had stolen Fox's body." There was a tense hesitation after Falco had said these words, but he quickly continued, "And on top of that, it looked like they took Krystal as their hostage."

There seemed to be little hesitation as the General heard these words, made apparent as he almost immediately inquired in a worried voice, "Are you completely sure of this?" Falco nodded, looking away from Pepper as he responded evenly, "Well, I can't prove that his body was actually stolen. All I saw was that the coffin was empty and Krystal wasn't anywhere, and that's enough to convince me." General Pepper nodded slowly as what he had just heard slowly absorbed within his mind. It had already been one of the toughest days of his life, and now this. He let out an apprehensive sigh as he replied quietly, "This is truly disturbing news. I have no idea why someone would do this…after all this planet has already been put through. If this really is the case, we must find the culprit and regain what is ours. And on top of all this, Krystal may be in danger as well. We will have to…"

The General was abruptly cut off as another animal stormed into the otherwise quiet office of General Pepper. This new animal placed his hands on his knees and bent over in a quick attempt to regain his breath. And after this proved to be a success, the animal stood at attention and spoke in a stern tone of voice, "General Pepper, we have disturbing news. It seems that…" This time is was Pepper's turn to cut someone short as he quietly raised his hand in front of his face, speaking in the same voice he had used previously, "I have already heard the news. Fox's body has been stolen from his coffin and Krystal has disappeared along with him." This new animal gave him a completely surprised looking glance as he commented, "Someone stole Fox's body? Who in their right mind would do something like that at a time like this?" The General seemed hesitant to reply as he heard these words, but shortly after forced himself, saying, "You mean…that is not what you were about to inform me of?" The animal shook his head quickly, replying shortly after in an urgent voice, "No sir. I was going to tell you that while I and my comrades were at our posts in West Hangar Bay 01, someone broke into the complex and managed to fly off with the Great Fox."

All the other animals that stood within that room seemed to take a collective gasp as they heard these words. Falco was the first to break the ensuing silence, speaking in an irritated sounding voice, "Are you kidding me? That place is almost impossible to break into. If they didn't blow the doors off or something, they'd have to know the pass codes, and only Me, Fox, and the General know those codes. Not even you guards should know what it is, so how did anyone get in there so easily?" The guard shook his head as he responded, "That's what we were trying to figure out, we didn't even see anyone the entire time. But somehow whoever it was managed to open both the entrance to the hanger and the main hanger door so they could make off with the Great Fox." Before Falco could respond, General Pepper began to speak to everyone in the room in a subdued voice, "Why is all this happening now? Even after this planet is put through so much, they must now endure so much more. It's all coming at one time…I don't know how anyone will be able to handle this dire news…"

Suddenly, as if almost out of nowhere, a fourth voice entered into the fray, but unlike the previous three voices that had been speaking, this one emanated from the only female that stood within the room. She spoke in a voice that sounded as solid and firm as it had previous to everything that had recently happened, "Don't you think this all seems a little too convenient? First Fox's body is stolen, and now his ship is stolen. Doesn't it seem like this is all connected? Fox is the only one who knows how to open the hanger doors and is the only one who'd be able to get into the Great Fox besides us three. And Krystal, she got kidnapped, right? But if that's true, why didn't we hear her screaming or something like that when we were sitting in the limousine only a few yards away from where Fox's coffin was sitting? If you guys are following me right, I think you'll see that it just doesn't make sense to say that they had both been kidnapped." There was a short silence after the feline had finished with her deductions, which was broken shortly after by the General, who asked in a questioning voice, "Well Katt, if what you say is true, than what do you propose happened to them?" She looked over directly at the General and said in an even voice, "Well, after all I've said, there's only one way this could make sense…the only explanation is that McCloud's not really dead."

The feline's proposition was met with complete silence, not even their eyes moved as their minds pondered the thought of Fox somehow being revived from the dead and reclaiming his ship. However, Katt's determined expression never seemed to fade as this silence continued, as if somehow she knew it had to be so, despite the reaction she was receiving from the others in the room. This stillness was soon brought to an end however as General Pepper coughed into his hand in a quick effort to clear his throat before speaking, "Well, with all that has been happening as of late, I would be no less surprised if that were really true Miss Monroe, but for now, I would like it if you were to return to your hotel, we may discuss these matters at a different time." The animals that stood in the room hesitated slightly as they heard the General speak, but it was not long after before they slowly began to filter out of the room, left with the single disturbing thought that somewhere, drifting above the atmosphere away from Corneria, was the savior of Lylat, continuing as he had before any of this had happened.

(Great Fox bridge)

As their ship slowly drifted across the star-spotted expanse that sat just outside, both Fox and Krystal merely stood and watched from their positions on the Great Fox bridge. There was really nothing that had to be said between them that they did not already know themselves. Their mission would soon come to an end. It would only be one full night before they would arrive at Cerinia for their final battle against their ultimate enemy, and they knew it would not be an easy one, but thanks to their newfound faith in the scrolls, aided by the fact that Fox McCloud now sat alive and well within his captain's chair, they knew that they could face whatever was thrown their way.

It was several long and peaceful minutes of silence before it was broken by the robot that stood dutifully next to his computer behind the two vulpines, "Destination: Cerinia, will be achieved in 15 hours, 30 minutes. Request permission to perform standard maintenance checks around the Great Fox." Fox snapped out of the calm silence that had previously surrounded him, nodding in the direction of the monotone voice as he replied, "Ya, go ahead ROB, I'm sure the ship's autopilot can handle things for a while." The robot promptly replied after Fox had finished speaking, "Affirmative, commencing Great Fox maintenance procedure 653." With these words, the robot quickly made it's way down from his computer and out of the bridge, leaving the vulpines alone on the bridge and allowing them to return to the silence that had previously filled the room.

As they continued to look outside the wide bridge window that sat in front of them, Fox quietly lowered his head from it's previous position, his eyes now focusing on the ground instead of the stars that sat outside. Krystal immediately noticed this and soon after broke the silence by speaking in a quiet and concerned voice, "Fox, what is it?" The vulpine hesitated slightly as he began by only shaking his head in response, but soon after sat up straight in his chair and faced the vixen, saying in a calm voice, "Well, I don't know. I guess it's just that…I was dead. I was really dead Krystal…It's just hard for me to believe that it's really true." Krystal quickly donned a sympathetic expression as she kneeled down beside Fox's chair, placing one of her hands against the vulpine's arm as she replied in a gentle voice, "Fox…I completely understand how you must feel…merely the fact that you were no longer alive gave me almost the exact same feeling." Fox looked at her inquisitively and asked, "What do you mean by that?" Krystal lowered her head as she continued in the same voice as before, "Well, it may seem confusing, but from the moment I learned that you had passed on, it seemed like I was completely drained of all the will and strength that I have gained throughout this experience. It was as if with you gone, a part of me had gone as well. If it would not have been for what had happened at the Cathedral, I do not think I would have been able to live on by myself for much longer, the pain of losing you was just that strong. So…in a sense, I myself was dead as well, even through I continued to physically live." There was a slight pause between the animals as Krystal said these words, but it was broken soon after as Krystal gently continued, "It all goes back to what my mother told us in that vision those many days ago. When one is in pain, the other feels it as well…but I feel that this is not something we should dwell upon. All I need to know is…is that you're back Fox, and that as long as you are alive, I shall do anything in my power to prevent this from ever happening again." At these words, the vixen slowly withdrew her hand from the vulpine's arm and instead quietly placed her arms around his body, finishing in a calm voice, "I don't want anything like this to break us apart ever again Fox." The vulpine seemed to completely forget about his previous thoughts as he felt the warmth of her body slowly envelop within him, it was a feeling that he had missed desperately over the course of the past few days, and he did not hesitate in the least to return the gesture. As he did so, there seemed to be a short, complacent silence between them before Fox spoke quietly, "Don't worry, this was a tough time for both of us, but it's over now." The vixen nodded silently against Fox's shoulder, commenting only inches away from vulpine's slightly limping ear, "That's right Fox, we've proved that together, we can overcome every challenge that stands in our way…no matter how impossible it may seem."

Almost as quickly as this moment had arisen between the two vulpines, it had ended in the same way. Shortly after Krystal had made her final remarks, Fox's stomach, much to his disagreement, suddenly gave a low growl that seemed to fill the otherwise quiet bridge. Fox cringed slightly as he heard this, not knowing how Krystal would react to this noise which had now seemed to completely ruin the rather tender moment they were sharing, but much to his surprise, shortly after this growling noise came to an end, a second noise could be heard echoing across the bridge. As Fox looked down towards the vixen's head, which only sat slightly below his own, he saw that she had donned a much more lighthearted expression that was accompanied by the sound of slight laughter. Krystal looked up at the vulpine with a cheerful smile and commented in a much more playful than she had been using previously, "I suppose there are some things that cannot be averted however, such as your appetite, isn't that right Fox?" The vulpine was relieved when he heard these words, but made sure not to make any such gesture that would convey these thoughts. Instead, a slight smirk broke across his face as he commented in return, "I guess you're right. Besides, after being dead for more than a day like I was, I'm sure that I'll have to compensate for all the food I've missed out on." With the same smile on her face, Krystal removed her arms from around Fox and stood up in front of him, speaking shortly after doing so, "If that's the case, then I will make my way to the kitchen and prepare some food for the both of us." Fox looked up at the vixen with a half appreciative, half skeptical-looking glance as he asked, "Since when did you learn to cook?" Krystal smiled in a purposefully lurid manner as she answered, "I've been watching many of you prepare several of these meals, and I feel that I've observed enough to try and make these dishes on my own." Fox nodded at the vixen's comment and added quickly as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back into his chair, "I see, I guess I'll just hang up here for a bit while you get things ready down there." Krystal nodded with the same gentle smile still present on her face and slowly turned away from the vulpine as she began her way off of the bridge, adding before she was able to completely walk out of sight, "I'll be finished before you know it. Although, I don't quite know how much you are capable of eating at this time, but I'll try my best." Fox let off another smirk at this comment, but remained silent as he watched the vixen slowly walk across the metal floor and quickly disappear behind the now closed bridge doors.

As soon as these doors closed a short distance away from him, Fox quietly returned his attention to the stars that sat outside his window, watching silently as they drifted closer and closer until they eventually vanished beyond the view of the bridge window. He took a complacent sounding sigh as he activated the laptop that had previously been lying inactive at the side of his captain's chair. The screen quickly came to life, giving off a slight glow that the vulpine had grown to be so familiar with. It was only a few minutes after reacquainting himself with this device before he pushed it aside and continued to stare out the large bridge window. This did not last long however as his eyes slowly fell to a quiet close, his thoughts wondering off as they did so.

_Man…it feels great to be back on the Great Fox. It seems like it's been forever since I was able to sit in this chair and stare out the window like this. It's even better when there's no one around to bother me…but, I do feel a little sorry for the rest of the crew. I mean, I bet Corneria is going crazy right now after finding out that coffin I was in is now empty. I just couldn't let them come along on this one. This is something only me and Krystal have to deal with, and I don't want to bring any more factors into this equation than I have to. I mean, even if I did bring those guys along, I doubt they'd really understand what our mission was, but I guess I still don't exactly understand it either. All I know is that once we take this guy down, things will finally start to settle down. The only thing is…I don't know how we're gonna go about doing that. He was incredibly strong when I last faced him, but after all the things me and Krystal have been through, I don't know if there's anything that can stop us at this point…_

As Fox's thoughts gradually came to an end, the vulpine completely returned to his senses as he heard a gentle voice echo throughout the bridge by means of the intercom speakers that sat just overhead, "Fox? Are you still on the bridge? I have finished preparations for this meal, and I must say, it all looks rather good. I'd advise you to join me in the kitchen as soon as possible, otherwise I may just be tempted enough to begin eating before you arrive."

Fox cracked a slight smile as he heard these words, while at the same time standing from his captain's chair and giving his arms a slight stretch. Shortly after doing so, the vulpine turned from the bridge window and slowly began his way through the large bridge doors. After making his way down the rather long escalator that led down the neck of the craft, he had only to turn a few more metallic corners that sat within the interior of the ship before he could see the open door that led into the kitchen. As he did so, he could smell several different aromas wafting through the Great Fox's metal corridors, each of which seemed to fill the vulpine with a great sense of warmth and comfort.

The vulpine only needed to advance a few more steps before he found himself standing inside of the kitchen of the Great Fox. As he did so, he was met by the immediate sight of an amount of food that he would have thought to have been impossible for their dinning table to hold. He could see at least five different types of food laid out on the table, and behind it all stood a smiling vixen, one of which who seemed to be quite pleased by the look that Fox was wearing at that very moment. Krystal walked a few steps closer to Fox as she asked, "So Fox, what do you think?" The vulpine hesitated for a moment as he continued to gaze over the table, eventually answering with a hint of disbelief in his voice, "You did all this? It looks great." The vixen let out a slight giggle as she heard these words, commenting shortly after, "Yes, well, I was quite surprised myself to see that I had made so much food, but I'm afraid that merely gazing upon it will not do it justice. We should eat before it all goes cold." Fox nodded and eagerly made his way towards the table, grabbing a plate and placing as much food upon its surface as soon as he did so. Krystal smiled silently as she watched him do this, and soon after followed his example herself, filling her plate with various items before it could hold no more. After finding that they had retrieved enough food to suffice for the moment, they each sat down in adjacent chairs and began to partake of the large meal that Krystal had provided for them both.

It was several minutes after they had initially began to eat before Fox broke the silence, commenting as he swallowed a bite of his food, "Krystal, this has got to be one of the best dinners I've ever had." Krystal didn't look up as he said this, mostly out of modesty, but she did manage to reply in a grateful voice, "Thank you Fox, I'm glad that you find my cooking so desirable. I wasn't sure how successful I would be on my first attempt to prepare such a meal, but I suppose I did a satisfactory job." Fox nodded with a smile as he responded, "Ya, you did a really nice job. This is all a lot better than what I'd have made if you wouldn't have offered." The vixen let off a gentle smile as she replied, "I was glad to do it for you Fox. With all that we are about to face and all that you've been through, I wanted to make sure that you were well taken care of."

Her smile faded slightly as she continued after a slight pause, "I still don't know how I feel about you wanting to pursue our enemy so soon after going through what you just did, but if it is what you believe is best, then I will go along without question." Fox looked over at the vixen with the same smile he had been wearing since he had arrived in the kitchen and said in a comforting voice, "Don't worry about me. If I thought I was still in bad enough shape, I'd do what you said and wait before taking on this cloaked guy. I just wish I knew who he was…at least then we would know who we were really up against..." Krystal's expression suddenly changed as she heard these words, remembering back to her time she had spent in the prison on Kharta. The vixen spoke in a quiet voice, "Oh, that's right. You were not present when he revealed his true identity." Fox gave her a surprised look as she said these words, causing him to question her shortly after, "What? So you know who this cloaked guy is?" Krystal gave a light nod in reply, causing Fox to inquire further, "You do? Then who is he?" Krystal looked up at the vulpine and said in the same hushed tone of voice, "This may be hard to believe, but when the cloaked figure lifted the veil that covered his head, I could see the face of General Scales, the one you had defeated on Dinosaur Planet only weeks ago." Fox hesitated as he heard these words, stunned to know that it was Scales that was causing all this, but somehow he felt that he had always known. After a brief silence, the vulpine commented quietly, "So that's why his voice sounded so familiar…but how is he still alive? I thought that he died when the Krazoa Spirit left his body…" Fox paused as he saw the perturbed looking expression that Krystal now wore as the vulpine verbalized his reasoning, which caused him to quickly leave behind his negative comments, instead continuing in a much more encouraging voice, "Well, it doesn't matter how he survived. All that matters is that we've defeated Scales before, and I know we can do it again." Merely his tone of voice as he spoke these words made an immediate difference in the vixen's expression, which had been replaced by a look that made it clear that she believed the vulpines words. Fox smiled back as he saw this and quietly returned to his meal, neither of them speaking at all as they both attempted to finish what was left of this enormous amount of food that sat in front of them.

It was several minutes of silent dining, as well as several more full plates of food before either of the vulpines spoke. That being the blue furred vixen, who slowly leaned back in her chair while at the same time placing a hand on her stomach. She let out a content sounding sigh as she commented, "Well, I think I've certainly had my fill. I don't think I could possibly eat a single bite more. How about you Fox?" The vulpine, who had gone through almost a plate more food than the vixen, quickly through down the utensil that sat within his hand and followed the actions of dinning companion by leaning his back against the chair, answering in a tired sounding voice, "I guess I'm done too, as much as I'd like to keep eating, I don't think I could keep much more of it down even if I tried." Krystal smiled at Fox's lighthearted comment and added after giving her arms a slight stretch, "Well, I suppose we should turn in for the night. It's already well into the night and we're going to need our rest if we are to confront the General in the morning." Fox nodded as he slowly stood from his chair, letting out a quiet yawn before replying, "That's probably a good idea, and after a meal like that, I doubt I'll have any trouble falling asleep tonight." She stood up soon after he said these words, but hesitated slightly as she looked over what was left of their meal, "Perhaps we should remain here for a short while and clean up this mess we have managed to create." Fox slowly walked over to her side, commenting in a tired voice, "Don't worry about that, ROB can take care of it later. He'll walk past the kitchen during his maintenance checks and he'll clean it up for us." Krystal let off a slight smile at this comment, adding in a quiet yet cheerful voice, "Well, that certainly is quite convenient. And if that's the case, then we can make our way towards our rooms straight away." A small smirk broke across the vulpine's face as he thought on the vixen's comment, adding in a relieved sounding voice, "A real bed…it's been a while since I've been in one of those. It's been hospital beds and coffins for me the last few days, and I'll bet anything that an actual cushion will feel a little better than those things." With these words, Fox and Krystal walked free of the kitchen, it's lights soon deactivating shortly after they did so.

The walk down to their separate bedrooms was met with much silence, but really, there was nothing that could have described the moment any better. This silence was by no means a way of these animals trying to communicate that they did not wish to speak to the other, but rather, that each knew what the other was thinking, making words something of a redundancy. If anything, this silence seemed to bring the two vulpines closer as they walked through the cold, metallic hallways of the Great Fox. Their conversation within the kitchen only minutes before may have been amiable, but now the mood had changed almost completely, not in the sense that either of the animals no longer felt cheerful or happy, but rather these two animals were beginning to feel a different way towards each other as they walked through the now abandoned halls of the ship. It was a feeling that many strive to achieve only once in their life, one that made each of the two vulpines feel more accepted and appreciated than they ever could have on their own. A feeling that could only be shared with another who feels the same way, and luckily for this vulpine and for this vixen, they had found this feeling within each other. All it took for them to enter into this blissful state of mind was the simple pleasure of feeling the others hand in their own. It was something that words would never be able to describe, and they both accepted this, knowing that hand-in-hand at each other's side, they were already speaking volumes to each other.

The only negative part about these silences that were shared between the vulpines was that they all seemed to come to an end long before they would have otherwise wished. In this case, this undesirable moment came as they reached the door that led into Krystal's room. They both hesitated at this point neither wanting to be the one who would break this idyllic calm, but was soon brought to an end by the vulpine, who spoke in a quiet voice, "Well, here we are. I guess I'll just head over to my room and get to bed." Krystal looked away from the vulpine as she heard this, not really wanting him to leave her presence at that moment, and said in her own quiet words, "Wait…Fox…if you don't mind. I'd like it if you were to stay with me for a short time longer." Fox gave her a slightly questioning look in the vixen's direction, but soon after replied in a faintly hesitant voice, "What? Well…sure, it's no problem for me…but why?" The vixen shook her head at the Fox's question, responding back in the same tone of voice as she had used previously, "…There's something that I would like to share with you…and I feel that this would be the most appropriate time for such things to be brought into the open." Again, Fox gave her a confused-looking glance, but his expression quickly changed as he commented in a calming tone of voice, "Well, if that's what you think, than I'm not going to turn you down." The vixen raised her line of sight towards the vulpine's face, a brief smile flashing across her face as he replied in a gentle voice, "…Thank you Fox." The vulpine nodded lightly, soon after looking forward towards the presently closed door that sat in front of the two animals, but after they both took one conjoined step forward, the door quickly slid open, allowing the two vulpines to enter into the silent and lifeless room that sat within the similarly otherwise lifeless ship.

After having walked a short distance into the room, Krystal stopped her advances to enter further into the room, effectively halting the movement of the vulpine that stood next to her as well. She turned to face him, hesitating slightly before saying in a serene sounding voice, "Could you please wait here for a moment?" Fox nodded quickly after she had asked this question, still not at all understanding what this vixen was getting at, and responded shortly after, "Ya, of course." Krystal slowly nodded in response, turning from the vulpine not long after she did so, and gradually made her way towards the separate room that sat adjacent to her own, quickly disappearing from sight as the solid metal doors closed behind her.

Because of this, Fox now found himself standing in the middle of this now empty room with absolutely no idea of the exact reason why he was doing just that. Of all the time he had spent with the blue-furred vixen, he had never seen her act in such a secretive manner as this before. All he knew was that after standing in that exact spot for more than a few minutes, he began to scan the large room for a place where he could wait in a more comfortable position. Despite the size of Krystal's room, there was very little held within it's walls. It did not take long before Fox realized that the only object within the room that could possibly serve as an adequate seat was the bed that sat at the far end of the otherwise empty room. After having found the comfort of this soft bed underneath him, he continued to scan across the room, but was sparred having to do so for long as he heard the sound of a sliding door coming from one of the walls that sat within room.

When he looked over to see what had caused this disturbance, his focus became quickly centered on the vixen that had now returned into the room. This time however, her attire had changed from what she had worn previously. Instead of wearing her Star Fox uniform, she was now dressed in her Cerinian attire that he had not seen since their visit to Xavix-Yuan. He watched silently as she slowly approached his position, but his sight did not seem to be distracted by the vixen's body, but rather on her face, upon which sat what appeared to be a quite humble and shy looking expression. The quiet atmosphere remained within the room until the vixen had made her way next to the bed, it's comforting surface giving a slight squeak as she took a seat next to the still slightly confused vulpine. Fox looked over at her as she sat only inches away, which she soon after did as well. It was at this point when their eyes met that one of them opted to speak and break the wordless quiet within the room. Krystal took a slight sigh before she commented in a calm voice, "This is our final night together before we face our greatest enemy…The time…seemed to flow quite quickly, didn't it?" Fox nodded as he replied shortly after, "Ya, I know what you mean. It's been over a week since we started this mission…but it really doesn't feel like it's been that long." Krystal hesitated slightly before continuing, he expression never falling as she did so, "I suppose after all we've been through, it makes sense that time has passed in such a fashion. It always seemed like time has moved so slowly in my life. Having my sheltered life on Cerinia, it was quite dull for the most part. But after what happened…after finding my way onto this ship, I've found that time is not something you can take for granted..." The vixen took a sigh as she said these words, and shortly after, suddenly stood up from the bed, but still facing Fox as she did so. The vulpine now looked up into the face of the vixen with the same unblinking expression as she continued in a quiet voice, "That is why I have called you into my room. There is something that I would like to impart on you. I have already experienced the feeling of what it was like without you…and now that we face our final destination, I feel there is no better time than now to tell you this, before time once again slips through my fingers as it has over the past few days."

After saying these words, Krystal lowered her hands onto the shoulders of the still seated vulpine. There was a short silence after she did this, which only caused Fox to look up at her with even more confusion. This expression did not last long however as he saw the tender look that was present on the vixen's face. After noticing this, he quickly lost his look of uncertainty and replaced it with one of perceptiveness as he waited for the vixen to continue with her words. Krystal's vision never seemed to waver during this short silence; her attention remained squarely upon the vulpine in front of her. She let off a slight smile a short while after finishing her previous statement, continuing on in a much more solicitous tone of voice, "What I'm trying to say Fox is that…well, throughout my entire life, I've always felt that something was missing. It was a strange feeling, but even from a very young age, I've always had this sensation in the back of my mind. I knew that this feeling had not come about because my parents did not take good care of me or that my friends mistreated me…it was just that, this feeling was on a different level than these. Companionship with friends and the love of your parents are one thing, but I was longing for something more. I was not aware of what that was for quite some time." Krystal paused at this point as she noticed that her line of sight had trailed away slightly, but slowly returned it to the face of the seated vulpine, who continued to look up at her as she did so. The vixen closed her eyes for a few seconds as she tried to regain her focus, continuing on shortly after in a slightly quieter voice, "It was not until a few days ago before I realized what this feeling was. It was on Dinosaur Planet when this occurred, when I was rescued by a wonderful, spirited vulpine. He took me in and cared for me, even if I seemed only to be a complete stranger to him and his technologies. But even in these he gave me comfort, always seeming to be looking for my best interests. It was then that I knew what these feelings that I had had for so long meant to me. It was not mere friendship, nor companionship, but an even greater consciousness, one that I had been waiting for throughout my entire life. Fox…in you, I have found what I have been searching for. Never before have I felt this way about another, and I know that for as long as I live, I never want to be separated from your side…The scrolls may be the ones that said that we would remain together, but after seeing you in that coffin, I've decided that I cannot wait for the scroll to guide us down that path. I will not let another minute go by without letting this be known Fox." Krystal's grasp on the vulpine's shoulders slowly became stronger as she said this, her arms tugging his shoulders slightly upwards in a manner that told Fox he should stand, in which he quickly did so, effectively placing both vulpines face to face. Fox only continued to remain silent with the same look on his face as he had previously as he stood only several inches from the vixen. She looked forward the short distance towards the vulpine in front of her, a gentle smile breaking into her more serious expression. Just as she was about to speak, she slowly removed one of her hands from the shoulders of the vulpine and placed it softly against the side of his face, which he quietly responded to by moving his head up and down inside of her open palm.

The vixen let out a quiet sigh as she felt the gentle contact of his face inside of her hand, but quickly refocused on what she was about to say, something she had wanted to say for some time now, but had not until just recently realized it with such a level of zeal. She looked into the eyes of the vulpine that stood in front of her, knowing that what she was about to say may be one of the wisest things she would ever put into words. She took one final breath, feeling at this very moment that after twenty years of existence, she had final fulfilled one of her greatest desires. She could almost feel the traces of tears as they slowly filtered into her eyes as she spoke…

"Fox, I want to remain by your side for as long as my life lingers within this galaxy. And I…would take it as the utmost honor if you would take me as your wife. Not only so that we may stay together for as long as we live, but so that as time continues to slip through our fingers as it has, we may look back and be content in that we were able to share it with one another."

After having remained in that room for as long as he had while at the same time, listening to the vixen's speech, Fox nearly half-expected to hear those very words. But even so, these few words seemed to have taken him further off-guard than anything he had ever heard before. Never in all of his years did he think such a statement would be imposed upon him, and as a result, he found that trying to quickly articulate a response was quite difficult. His expression wavered only slightly, but his eyes never wandered from the one that stood in front of him, the one that had just asked of him something he had never thought would come to pass. Despite this, the brief silence that came between the two vulpines answered the question in itself. Neither animal smiled, neither animal frowned, they merely stood face to face as they had for the past few seconds and continued to stare into each other's eyes, which could have possibly said more than words ever could have at that moment.

It was only seconds after this silence was brought between them before Krystal made the first movements of the two animals. Her eyes never broke from the vulpine's as she reached out with her arm and gently placed her hand against his chest. Her movement halted as she felt his beating heart pulsating into the palm of her hand, a subtle warmth seeming to accompany it as well. Krystal lowered her head slightly shortly after doing so, speaking in a quiet voice, "Please Fox, do as I do." It took almost no time after the vulpine heard these words before he followed the vixen's gentle command, placing his hand softly against the left side of her chest. She closed her eyes as he did this, while at the same time, slowly reaching out with her other free hand towards the one that presently sat palm open against Fox's chest. After her hand reached this position, she extended her finger and slowly began to soothingly trace around every individual finger into Fox's chest. After completing the outline of her hand, she slowly returned it to her side, while at the same time giving a slight nod in Fox's direction. Immediately after the vulpine saw this slight movement, he followed Krystal's example and slowly began to trace the outline of his hand with an extended finger. He took great care to be as precise as possible, while at the same time enjoying the feeling of her exposed fur as his finger traced through it. After finishing, he slowly returned his hand to his side, just as Krystal had done before him.

As Krystal felt the contact of the vulpine finger no longer present against her chest, she opened her previously closed eyes and once again looked up into the face of her companion. They remained this way for some time, their hands remaining on each other's chest, neither seeming to mind the contact they were receiving from the other. It was seconds after this period of inactivity had began before Krystal spoke in a quiet voice, her head lowering from Fox's vision once again as she did so, "On Cerinia, this act would be performed in front of thousands of people. This ritual is an act that all royalty on Cerinia must complete before deeming who they wish to remain with so that they may conjointly rule. The hand that we hold over each other's heart signifies our own unique qualities. You see, no one animal has the same fingerprint, and by etching this out against the other's heart, it is said that we may be able to accept whatever differences that may occur within or between the two and bring them together as one. By completing this sacred ritual, both animals have accepted that their lives shall be shared as one, carrying both the virtues and shortcomings of the other for as long as they live." She paused slightly after saying these words, tears slowly forming in her eyes as she once again focused on the eyes of the vulpine that stood in front of her. Her expression remained the same as she did so, asking shortly after as the tears slowly began to fall into her beautiful blue fur, "Do you wish to accept such a commitment and remain by my side, just as I so greatly desire?"

Fox, who had remained silent during this entire ordeal, only broke a slight smirk at this comment. The vulpine then brought his own free hand up to where Krystal's hand sat against his chest, removing it and placing it within his own. It was shortly after he did this before he spoke in his own quiet tone of voice, "Krystal…after all this time I've spent with you, I don't think I'd want it any other way. Of course I accept, but I don't think it's much of a responsibility more than it is a privilege. There isn't anyone else I'd rather share my life with…" At these words, Fox quietly pulled Krystal closer to him with a gentle pull on her hand that sat within his own, bringing them even closer than they had been previously. It was as they stood at this close distance before Krystal finally managed to break a smile of her own, a smile that had been absent during this entire conversation. She commented in a much less serious voice as she crept her muzzle closer to his own, "Then if that's the case, I look forward to spending my life with you Fox McCloud." Fox was about to provide a reply, but was cut off before he could do so as Krystal's mouth came into contact with his own, which effectively canceled out any thoughts of offering a response, instead replacing it with the sensation that both vulpines had grown to appreciate to a great extent, but this time it seemed different. Now the bond they shared was not only that of close friends, but in a sense, they were now joined into one being through this simple Cerinian ritual, and because of that single action, this act of love seemed to be made more clear, as if they both fully understood how the other felt, making this the defining moment of their time together. From this moment on, no matter what happened in their lives, they would always have each other, perhaps not always in body, but in spirit, and that single feeling provided more comfort to these two vulpines than anything ever had before.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Let's see, here was my outline for this chapter. 1.) Pepper and Star Fox crew talk. 2.) Fox and Krystal eat and do the ritual thingy. …That's it. How in the holy ever-lovin' crap do I end up with 18 pages of work with such a simple outline? Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter… Anyway, I'm gonna be gone for a while, and this time I'm not gonna bring my laptop with me…it's kinda weird when my family and I go on vacation and I'm just typing all day while they do stuff…so I guess the next update won't be for a while…just when I'm getting to the last 2 chapters too…I guess it'll be worth the wait, but that just sounds cocky…whatever.

(Our Final Destination PART 1)  
Duh, it's gotta be multiple parts or it'd just be stupid. Let's see, we get off the Great Fox onto Cerinia…ohh, I wonder what Cerinia looks like after being decimated by the war…What an interesting quandary indeed. That's all I know right now, so I guess I be done with this section…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, I'm sorry to Justin for not even sending this to him or talking to him at all for that matter, but I'm just getting lazy and I still have to golf like everyday…Got a tournament in New Jersey soon…and I live in Oregon…ya, that's a flight. Anyway…none this time, my bad.

RANDOM NOTES: Why do I have to be good at the most boring sport ever invented? Skies of Arcadia is like…my new favorite RPG, just under Kingdom Hearts and Super Mario RPG…so I guess it isn't my favorite. Uhh…Shadow the Hedgehog looks like it'll be pretty cool, I don't know about the whole gun issue, but the cutscenes sure look a lot better than they did in Sonic Heroes.

MAIL CALL: Well, I was going to respond to the reviews I got, but something screwed up with the review submission thing…at least it looks that way on my computer. Reviews number 262 and higher are not viewable for some reason, and I don't know why, but I saw that all reviews for other stories made after 6/11/05 didn't get posted either…so whatever. I didn't get some submitted reviews, but unless someone got really creative, I pretty much know what you said. So in the same fashion as Bruce Almighty, watch me work!

_Response to all reviews: Yes._


	44. Our Final Destination PART 1

Chapter 40: Our Final Destination PART 1

"Fox! You did it Fox! Just like before. You saved everybody again!"

The vulpine's attention turned from his Arwing, which he had landed only seconds ago, as he heard this familiar voice. As he did, he was quickly met by the face of his old dinosaur companion, one that he had not seen for some time now. Fox broke a slight smile as he slowly approached the small dinosaur, but was cut off from speech as the eager youth tackled the vulpine to the ground, laughing in a playful manner as he did so. After doing the same for a short time, Fox raised his head from the ground and placed a friendly hand on top of the young prince's head.

"It's been a while Tricky. It's good to see you again."

It was almost immediately after Fox said these words before other voices of laughter could be heard from behind the two reunited animals. Fox looked up soon after he heard this and was met by the faces of several different types of dinosaurs and creatures that he had met throughout his adventures on Dinosaur Planet. Tricky looked back as well, speaking in his usual enthusiastic tone of voice, "Hey Guys, look! Fox is back! Fox is back!"

All of the dinosaurs that stood behind them smiled as they heard the prince's cheerful words, and his father was the first to respond. He approached both Fox and Tricky as he spoke in his deep voice, "Yes Tricky, Fox has come back to us. I'm quite happy to see his safe return as well."

The queen soon approached from behind the king and said in her own gentle sounding voice, "We are all relieved that Fox has returned safely. After hearing what Scales was doing around the universe, we feared that you might not succeed, but I see that there are not many things that can stop you Fox. Welcome back to Dinosaur Planet."

At these words, all the dinosaurs that stood in that area filled the air around them with jubilant cheers. It had been several months since they had seen Fox McCloud walk across the face of their planet in an effort to end Scales' evil reign, and now that he had done it a second time, the inhabitants of the land could not be any happier. Gone were the days when evil prevailed throughout the universe, with an end to Scales came an end to all iniquity, and now animals all over the galaxy could rest easy, knowing that nothing such as this could ever come about again.

Fox's sense of accomplishment was great at this moment, but there was something missing in this moment, something that seemed to take much of the excitement out of this otherwise happy time. He scanned the area quickly, but did not see what he was searching for anywhere around him. As the cheering subsided around him, he quickly asked towards the crowd, "Have any of you seen Krystal? She said she'd meet me here."

Tricky answered the vulpine's question almost immediately after it had been asked, speaking in the same tone of over-exuberance, "Oh ya, I know where she is Fox. She said she'd be waiting for you on top of the waterfall. I can take you there if you want me to!"

Fox shook his head gently, smiling at the young dinosaur as he replied, "Thanks, but I know how to get there Tricky, I'll be right back, ok?"

The prince rolled his eyes at the vulpine's answer, now speaking in a much more griping tone of voice, "Ah, Fox, you never let me do anything. I'm not a kid any more Fox. Come on, I wanna go with you."

The young prince was soon subdued by his father, who gave off a gentle smile towards his small son and said, "Don't worry, Fox won't be gone long. Besides, you have no business bothering the two of them. I'm sure they'd like to be alone for a little while, considering how much they've been through as of late."

Tricky struggled slightly under the weight of his father's hefty legs, but soon gave up and said submissively, "Ok, ok, just make sure you're not gone too long Fox. I have a lot of stuff I want to show you."

The vulpine nodded with a slight chuckle before turning away from the group of dinosaurs and slowly began making his way across the small grassy plain that was ThornTail Hollow. Fox's attention was diverted by the beautiful land that surrounded him, which almost caused him to forget his intended destination. The sun shone brightly across the hollow with no clouds present to hinder its rays. This caused the small river that flowed just to his right to sparkle and shine brighter than he had ever seen before. This, along with all the tall, delicate looking flowers that were scattered across the landscape, created such a calming effect, something that he had been wanting since the beginning of this journey to defeat Scales, and now that it was over, he could finally do just that. But this peace was something he no longer had to share alone. Now he had someone to accompany him, someone to help him appreciate all the things life has to offer, and now that their destiny had been fulfilled, they could do just that.

These thoughts quickly left him however as he saw a lone figure sitting upon the lush green grass that grew just beside the small river that he found himself standing beside, one of which held a great Warpstone in the middle of its circling current. He quietly approached the figure, taking great care so that it would not be able to hear his approach. This proved successful, made obvious by the fact that he now stood directly behind the figure, and it did not make the slightest gesture that it was aware of his presence. With this to his advantage, the vulpine placed his hands on the vixen's furry shoulders, which caused her to give a slight jump in surprise. She quickly looked back, laughing softly as she spoke, "Well, you certainly are a crafty one, aren't you Fox?"

He smirked at her comment and soon after spoke in a quiet voice, "Well, McCloud's have always been known to have a few tricks up their sleeve. I'm sure you've noticed by now…"

As Fox finished his sentence, he gave Krystal a quick push on her shoulders, causing her to rock forward slightly, placing her in immediate danger of falling into the shallow water that flowed just in front of where she was sitting. She managed to maintain her balance on Fox's first attempt to put her in the water, and on the second attempt, she found herself much more prepared. As Fox pushed forward on her shoulders the second time, she leaned as far forward as she could, causing Fox's grip on the vixen's shoulders to slip. When this happened, his body began to fall forward, and in order to prevent himself from falling on top of the vixen, he rolled over in mid-air, but in doing so, also caused himself to fall into the water that he had intended for Krystal.

The vixen laughed lightly as she saw Fox splash into the water with a playful yell, and continued to watch until he hesitantly resurfaced. The vulpine looked up at her with surprise as he spoke, "That didn't work out like I planned it…"

As Fox said this, Krystal slowly stood up and made her way to his side, walking gently through the brisk feeling water that now ran soothingly past both their bodies. The vixen giggled softly as she approached him, speaking in a cheerful sounding voice as she did so, "Well you know, I'm a McCloud as well. Surely you didn't think you could do me in so easily, did you?"

Fox nodded in defeat and replied shortly after, "That's true, but sometimes being sneaky isn't the best thing. Sometimes you have to be more direct."

Before Krystal had time to react, Fox quickly came at her with open arms, and with a playful growl, he gently tackled the vixen under the water. She only managed to let out a quiet yelp before she found herself completely submerged under the water that flowed through this shallow river.

Both vulpines gasped for air as they breached the surface of the water, but did not hesitate to continue their lighthearted wrestling match that resulted from Fox's actions. There was much laughter between the two animals as the match ensued, water splashing all around them as they playfully carried on. This friendly competition abruptly came to an end however as the vulpine unexpectedly lost his footing underneath the water's surface, causing him to fall back against the bank of the river with Krystal's body following shortly after, coming to rest on top of Fox's water-soaked body.

They both remained in this position as they tried to regain their breath. Both of them could feel the others beating heart, as well as their winded lungs as their bodies laid across the other. They both smiled at one another as this went on, neither seeming to mind the position they found themselves in. If anything, this arrangement they found themselves in seemed to bring even greater feeling to the moment that was now being shared between the two vulpines.

It was seconds after all this had come about before Krystal removed herself from upon Fox's body, instead placing one of her hands and legs on either side of his body so that now she hovered slightly above him while in this new straddling position. She smiled down on his face, which was only inches away from her own, and said in a mischievous voice, "It seems as though I have bested you at your own game once more Fox. Perhaps you should just admit defeat."

The vulpine only smiled at this comment, raising his head slightly from the ground as he spoke in response, "Hey, I haven't admitted defeat for as long as I can remember, but I guess I can settle for accepting it. How's that sound?"

Krystal smiled back at his comment, following Fox's example by closing the distance between them as well, speaking with a hint of anticipation as she did so, "I suppose that is good enough. Just think, I was the first to ever defeat the infamous Fox McCloud. Soon my name will be known throughout the galaxy, the great Krystal McCloud. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Fox shook his head, which was now less than an inch from the vixen's muzzle, and responded back with a smirk, "Ya, and I'll be right there when it happens. Just don't get carried away, or else I'll have to put you back in your place, alright?"

Once again, a smile broke across the vixen's face as she heard the vulpine's words, but this time it seemed much more empathetic than it had been previously. It was also as she did this that her eyes focused fervently into that of Fox McCloud, her feelings seeming to fully envelop within her, made more obvious by the fact that her nose quietly contacted that of the vulpine's which still laid underneath her. This silent action lasted for only a few brief seconds before she pulled back momentarily, speaking in a voice that overflowed with the passion she felt at that moment, "I don't think I'll ever find myself wanting to be in any other place than right here Fox." After saying these words, she gently positioned her hands behind the wet, furry head of the reclining vulpine, continuing in a quiet voice after doing so, "Now…no more words, the only thing I want right now is you, Fox McCloud, and I wouldn't prefer it any other way…"

(Corneria)

The light of day slowly breached the otherwise darkened and heavily shadowed town of Corneria. It may have seemed like just another day for this great planet, but nothing could have been farther from the truth. It was today that everyone would come to know that their hero, who was believed to have been dead for a full day now, had his body stolen from the coffin that now sat empty outside the Cornerian Cathedral. Not only would this cause even greater distress for the already utterly discouraged planet, it would also mean that a specific group of animals would be without a job, or a leader, for an even longer time.

These things may have been on the mind of almost every animal throughout the entire galaxy, but for one, it seemed to be a mere side-thought. This single animal, who now sat contemplatively outside her hotel room on a small balcony, watched silently as the sun slowly rose above the mountains that sat at the edge of the horizon. She continued in this fashion for some time, hoping that the beautiful colors that soon filled the Cornerian skyline would somehow be able to clear all the unpleasant thoughts from her head, despite the fact that she knew this attempt would be in vein. She could only take the same deep, unnerved sigh that she had throughout the entire night. Not only had these thoughts of her former leader disturbed her emotions, but it had also made it seemingly impossible for her to fall asleep. She had been sitting in this same, uncomfortable chair on this small balcony all night, never finding her body willing to let her relax for even a moment, no matter how hard she tried. The sun would rise on a new day, but for her, along with the rest of the Star Fox team, it would merely be one more day without their leader…their closest friend, something none of these animals, no matter how much they seemed to deny it, wanted to see come to pass.

The feline shifted her position in the small chair, hoping that in doing so she could find remote comfort within the chair, but as with the hundreds of previous attempts, it was met with failure. She let out a frustrated sigh as she placed her chin atop her closed fist, her eyes continuing to wander into the sky. What she had said the other night had disturbed her, even though she was the one to devise the theory. Fox's disappearance, the hanger doors being opened, the Great Fox being stolen. There where only a few animals in the entire universe that could have done all that without using destructive force, and the only one of those that could have pulled it all off was the one that was no longer living. The thought that Fox had somehow been revived and just taken off with his ship and Krystal seemed too unlikely to believe, she knew Pepper must have thought she was out of her mind when she made the suggestion, but there truly was no better explanation, no matter how absurd her conclusion may have seemed. She had been staring up into the same starlit sky the entire night, and not once did she see a passing ship, nor did she really expect to. It couldn't really be true after all; there was no possible way for Fox to come back to life like that. At least, that's what this feline tried to talk herself into thinking, but despite her efforts, there seemed to be nothing that could convince her otherwise. She took one more deep sigh before losing herself in the thoughts that had plagued her for these past hours.

_What the heck was I thinking saying stuff like that…and in front of the General and everyone on the team too? I mean…There has to be a better explanation than that…or at one that at least doesn't sound totally crazy. There's just no way Fox could just decide to get up and walk away from his grave like that. Maybe someone has been hacking into the Great Fox and was stealing all his personal information…maybe that's how they could get the hanger open and steal the Great Fox…but, that just doesn't feel right. Something tells me that he really did come back to life…I can just feel it. I don't know…maybe I just can't accept the fact that he's really gone, so much so that I'm to the point where I deny he's dead, but I saw him in that coffin, and nothing could have happened to bring him back to life. That's the truth, I just have to accept it and move on. I mean, you did the same thing with Falco, right Katt? Ya, I can get through this, it's not like I can't live if Fox isn't here anymore. I mean, I haven't needed him for all these years, so I should be fine…but it just seems like…something changed between me and Fox, I just…cant put my finger on the exact reason…why I can't just move on like I…_

The pink feline was broken from this silence as she heard a glass door sliding open a short distance away. She took a few quick blinks as she returned to reality, and quickly turned her head in the direction of the quiet noise. It had not come from the door that sat just behind her, but from behind the balcony that sat adjacent to her own. Her expression remained steady as she observed the drowsy looking face of Falco Lombardi emerging from behind the glass surface. The feline quickly looked away, not exactly finding herself in the best of moods for any kind of verbal conversation, especially not with this blue feathered avian, who she was sure would try and ruin her quiet meditation. But to her surprise, he made no such effort to do so. Falco merely took a seat on a small chair that sat on his balcony, his vision trailing out towards the thin clouds that obscured the otherwise perfectly clear sky. This left both of them alone in this new silence, and for some reason, it seemed slightly different than the one that was held previously. Both animals made no effort to speak or even look in the other's direction for that matter, both seeming to be too lost in their own thoughts to converse.

This lasted for quite some time, made apparent by the rapidly rising sun, which had now climbed high above the distant mountain ranges, in turn causing the colors of the sunrise to slowly fade into the light blue sky. It was as this happened before this pensive quiet was broken by a weary sigh that arose from the balcony opposite of the pink feline. Almost immediately after this occurred, Falco turned his head towards Katt, but only so that he could see her out of the corner of on eye, and asked in a tired sounding voice, "So, what are you doing up so early? I figured after what happened yesterday you'd never get out of bed." Katt merely shook her head in reply to the avian's question. After noting this silent action from the corner of his eye, Falco returned his full attention to the view that sat in front of him. Soon after doing so, the avian continued by adding in the same mellow sounding voice, "So you really think Fox is still out there somewhere? Sounds pretty crazy to me." He paused slightly before turning his head fully to face the feline that sat quietly on the adjacent balcony, continuing on shortly after doing so, "But ya know, with all that's been going on recently, I don't know if that's really as far out there as we think. Remember back on Kaltar when I got shot in the side by those raccoon guys?" Katt again let off nothing but a nod in reply, the event playing back in her mind as it quickly appeared in her mind. The avian continued flatly, "Well, I don't really know what happened, but after that arrow hit me, I think I passed out or something. But when I came back around, the arrow and the wound were completely gone. You know how that happened?" Katt hesitated slightly, but her eyes snapped open as she remembered, "Krystal…" It wasn't much of an answer, but Falco knew she caught on, so he continued with his reasoning, "Ya, Krystal. Every once in a while back on Great Fox, I've been watching some security tapes and I catch Fox and Krystal talkin' back and forth about some sort of energy their supposed to have. I was just thinkin' that if she could heal a wound like that, then maybe…" Falco trailed off from this statement on purpose, causing the pink feline that sat only a few yards away from him to finish the sentence, "Maybe she could bring Fox back to life…" The blue avian smirked as he heard Katt say these words and continued with a nod, "Right, maybe Krystal really does have some weird powers and she brought Fox back from the dead. Then instead of telling us, he and his girlfriend took off with the Great Fox to take on this mind control guy by themselves..."

It was almost immediately after Falco had made this observation when a third voice broke between the two animals. This voice was much higher and urgent sounding, and it came from within the room Katt had been sitting outside of for some time now. She quickly looked back as the voice exclaimed, "Katt, come in here quick! I think you want to see this!" The feline immediately stood from her chair, which she found to be a complete relief, and with one last look towards the opposite balcony, she quickly disappeared back into her hotel room where a large television shined brightly across the room, it's screen filled with the image of a small, adorable looking kitsune who held a very familiar looking item in his hand.

"This is Jason Griffith at CBN with an astonishing new development in the Fox McCloud abduction case. Late last night, officials found the coffin of Fox McCloud to be empty, causing many to believe that his body had been taken. But it seems that now, an even more improbable solution has been discovered."

Both Katt and Slippy watched on in silence as the camera focused in on the small animal that stood next to the reporter. It was immediately after the camera had settled in this position before the reporter continued, "I have here young William Corkery, who says that last night, he met up with Fox McCloud. So is this true? Did you really see Fox McCloud yesterday?" The young animal stared into the camera with delight and said in a cheerful voice, "Ya, I saw Fox McClou when I was walking back home with my daddy. He said he was playing hide and seek and he didn't want me to tell where he was hiding. He gave me this shiny pin so I wouldn't tell daddy or anyone." The kitsune eagerly held the Star Fox emblem out towards the cameraman, which caused the picture to blur momentarily until the cameraman could adjust to the distance the kitsune had put in-between the emblem and the lens of the camera. Katt's eyes narrowed as she saw this, knowing that this was the exact badge Fox had been wearing ever since he had taken the role as leader over the Star Fox team. Either this young animal had been the one who stole Fox's body, or his story was the truth, and Katt knew that it could not possibly be the first.

_Fox…so you really are alive. Krystal really did bring you back to life like Falco said. But why did you have to go off on your own like this? You'll get killed by that dinosaur without us there to help. I don't want to be put through this again Fox. You escaped death once, but I don't know if you'll get that lucky again Foxboy. Just…get back in one piece…alright? Good luck out there Fox, and you too Krystal, you're both gonna need it…_

(Krystal's room)

A gentle light slowly filtered through the small window that sat at the far end of this quiet room. Even though this portal was not as large as some of the other windows that sat within the Great Fox, it was large enough to fill the entire room with a soft, warm feeling light that was caused by the slowly rising sun. This soothing light slowly became brighter and brighter until it was finally able to reach the bed that sat within the room. Even when it did so, the two sleeping figures that were held underneath its comfortable covers made no attempt to block it out, neither of them either noticing due to the state of deep sleep they had entered into.

It was some time after the sun had filled the room before either of these figures moved beneath the sheets of the large bed. Fox's eyes creased open slightly, allowing the light to slowly enter into his eyes so that it would not blind him as it so often did. After allowing his focus to clear, he soon found himself staring into the peaceful face of a blue-furred vixen. He let off a gentle smile and raised a tired hand towards her head, quietly running his fingers through her delicate and soft feeling fur.

_Man, now that's a dream I could stand to have every night. I wonder if everything will really be that perfect after today, after we take down Scales for the last time and stop these mind controls. It'll be a tough fight, but after all me and Krystal have been through to get to this point, I know that I won't allow myself to give in. We have to win, this time it isn't just Corneria that's in trouble, it's the whole universe. And not only that…but if we can come out on top, I can finally…_

Fox hesitated in both thought and action as he noticed the head of the one he laid next to made a subtle movement, the figure's eyes opening shortly after doing so. She let off her own smiles as she regained the senses she had lost during sleep, rubbing her head against the palm of Fox's hand as she commented in a quiet voice, "Don't stop Fox, you have such a wonderfully soft touch." Fox gave a serene chuckle as he heard this, saying back in a calm voice, "I don't know about that, but if you say so." Krystal smiled softly as she felt Fox's hands once again filtering through her hair, and in retaliation, she slowly laced her arms around his body, bringing their two bodies closer than they had been previously. She then let out a complacent sigh as she tenderly placed the side of her head against the vulpines chest. Shortly after doing so, she spoke to him in the same quiet, slightly tired sounding voice, "This is it Fox, our final rest before we face Scales. After this, our journey will be at its end. I wonder what will happen after that occurs…" Krystal readjusted her head's position so that she was now looking directly into the face of Fox McCloud, finishing her statement shortly after doing so, "…Do you have any plans Fox? What will you do when this is all finally brought to an end?" The vulpine hesitated for a moment as he considered all the things he could do after this was over. There were many options, each seemingly greater than the last, but there was one that managed to overcome them all. He had galaxy-wide fame, he would receive enough money from this mission to support himself for the rest of his life, he lived on the most powerful planet in the universe, but there was only one thing he could find missing within his already fulfilling life. He looked down the slight distance down his chest into the light sapphire eyes of the vixen, a slight smile breaking across his face as he did so, "Well, I haven't really been thinking about it, but I can say this…" Before continuing on, he lowered the hand that he had previously held against the vixen's head to an area just below her neck. Krystal's body gave a slight shiver as she felt the almost ticklish sensation of Fox's actions, meriting a quiet, alluring giggle from the vixen. The vulpine smiled as he saw this, and shortly after her continued on his unfinished statement, "It'll be nice to have more time to spend like this without having to worry about saving the universe." The vixen gave a gentle smile as she heard these words, responding shortly after nodding softly against the vulpine's chest, "I can most certainly agree with that Fox. When that times comes, we will finally be able to…"

Both vulpines gave a slight jolt from their comfortable positions as the familiar noise of the ship's intercom suddenly came to life inside the large room. They slowly parted from each other, as if they had suddenly remembered that there was still work to be done before any of their aforementioned thoughts for a peaceful future could become a reality, and listened quietly as the sound of ROB's monotonous voice echoed from the overhead speakers. "Attention Fox and Krystal McCloud. Destination: Cerinia, is now in sight. Approximated time until arrival: 1 hour, 47 minutes, 23 seconds. Please report to bridge immediately. Departure will begin…"

It was at this point in the robot's announcement that his speech suddenly became cut off. Fox knew that ROB should have completed his statement, but this time, he had not. Instead of words, both Fox and Krystal could hear the noises of what seemed like furiously moving metal and a continual tap of a keyboard. The vulpines exchanged glances as this was happening, but were sparred wondering for any longer as the robot's voice abruptly reappeared above them, "The Great Fox has received a transmission from the planet Cerinia. This signal is not registered in the Great Fox database. Transmission cannot be stopped or averted. The sender asks for the immediate presence of Fox McCloud. Report to Great Fox bridge immediately."

By the time the intercom had fallen silent, Fox was already out of bed and halfway out the door, making his way towards the bridge as soon as he could. Krystal noticed this and wasted no time in doing as he had only seconds before her, and only had to jog a few feet from the room to catch the now perturbed looking vulpine. They both walked through the halls of the Great Fox at a brisk and anxious pace, but even so, Krystal still managed to ask in a comparatively calm voice, "That was quiet unexpected. Do you have any idea what this might be about Fox?" The vulpine only gave a slight shake of his head in reply as he continued towards the bridge, which was an answer in itself. Something was wrong and she knew he didn't want anything to go awry before their arrival at Cerinia; he had enough on his mind already.

It took almost no time for the pair of vulpines to arrive on the Great Fox bridge, only to be met immediately by the metallic body of ROB, who, for a robot, seemed quite uneasy himself. Once Fox and Krystal entered into the room, his monotone voice announced again with a hint more urgency, "Unknown transmission wavelength sent to Great Fox, attempts to avert transmission have failed. Sender demands to speak with Fox McCloud." Without even a hint of hesitation, Fox made his way to the middle of the bridge where the now inactive holographic screen was held, speaking as he did so in a solid voice, "Let the transmission pass ROB. I have a feeling that he might be trying to contact us." The robot wasted little time to comply with Fox's orders, after his affirmative reply, he quickly made his way towards his computer near the back of the bridge, typing furiously on his keyboard immediately after arriving. Krystal followed after Fox, if not with the same amount of urgency, and arrived at his side just as the screen came to life with a strange green and red glow.

As the screen came into focus, they could see a darkened room, one that was lit only by this green and red glow that seemed to be coming from no detectible light source. This obviously made it hard to see exactly where this transmission was being sent from, but neither of the vulpines that looked into this screen seemed to even notice this comparatively small detail. Both of their attention was diverted rather by the figure that sat in the center of the image. His green, scaly face looked down on them with a slight, amused looking smile, giving a muffled chuckle as he did so. Both vulpines seemed unable to take any action as they saw the face of this dinosaur, the face of their ultimate enemy, the face of the one that stood in the way of them and the rest of their lives. Seeing the looks on these vulpine's faces seemed to amuse him to an even greater extent, causing him to speak out in a deep, spiteful voice.

"So I see that Fox McCloud has managed to cheat death once again, but I'm afraid that he may not be as lucky if he tries anything as foolish as trying to do me in. And by the look on your faces, I can tell you are thinking the same as I."

Having heard Scales voice, and now knowing that it was him under that cloak seemed to fuel Fox with determination that made him what he was. His fear instantly dissipated and he spoke back in a tone that matched his mood, "So, it really is you. I thought we finished you off on Dinosaur Planet, but I guess you just came back for more. Too bad this time you won't live to talk about it after I'm done with you."

General Scales' smirk turned into a complete smile, one that erupted with booming laughter. Fox never wavered however, no matter how much Scales tried to break his spirit, he would resist with everything that he held within him. Fox knew this was no time to fill his head with doubt, if he did, this fight would be over before it even started, and that would mean the loss of everything he had worked so hard to accomplish, and there was no way he was about to let that happen.

It was several seconds after Fox had spoken out against Scales before the green dinosaur's laughter slowed, enabling him to once again speak to the vulpines, "I see you are still devout in your belief that you can bring about my downfall, even though I handed you defeat so easily on Katina. You are more a fool now than you ever were, and unfortunately, that will be your end Fox McCloud."

Fox was about to speak back to Scales, but before he could draw a breath, the darkness that sat behind the green figure disappeared, giving the vulpine's their first glance at the room that their enemy sat within. It was a large room, being several stories tall, but even so, very little was held within the room. A large chandelier hung high above Scales and several small computers sat scattered across the room. It was immediately after the lights in the room were activated before Scales again spoke, this time in a more tactful sounding voice.

"This room may not seem that pleasing or impressive, but it is not the room itself that I intend to show off to you. Quite the opposite, I have something, or rather, someone I would like to introduce you to. I believe you know him from a time earlier in your life."

The dinosaur stepped to the side with a large smirk, causing the image to change from that of the imposing picture of General Scales to an image of a great bruised and beaten vulpine. One who seemed to be on the brink of death. At first, neither of the vulpines recognized this new figure, but then it spoke, and suddenly everything came rushing back into the mind of Fox McCloud.

_What? It can't be, is that really…_

"Fox…save me. Son, I need you. Please, I…I can…barely see you. Please Fox…help, before it's…too late."

This voice, the voice he had been deprived of for so long, the voice he heard guiding him free from Venom after his first defeat of Andross, the voice he had thought was gone forever, it was this that caused Fox to freeze in place, his eyes wide with shock. He was alive, he could see him sitting there. No matter how beaten or comatose he may have seemed, he was there, staring into the screen with desperate eyes. Fox to an involuntary step forward towards the screen, hoping that perhaps he could run to his long-lost Father and finally be reunited with him, but as he did so, he quickly realized it was only an image that sat in front of him. Even with this in his mind, he raised his now shaking hand to the screen and reached out to his bruised father, only to have his hand pass swiftly through the holographic image that sat in front of him. An desperate tear quickly formed in the eye of the usually sturdy vulpine shortly after this happened, realizing that Scales was holding him captive, beating him to the point where he could no longer speak or see properly. The hand that had just passed through the holograph soon transformed into a tightly clenched fist, which was filled with the distress and anger that he was feeling at that moment. His focus jolted squarely into the face of General Scales, who seemed quite pleased of the pain he was causing, and spoke in a wavering voice, "Scales, you've taken this too far. You endanger the lives of others, take over their minds and leave them with nothing, destroying their homes and cities for your own pleasure. And now I find…I find that you've been holding my Father captive, beating the life out of him. You may have escaped from me on Kaltar, and you may have defeated me on Katina, but this time, you won't get away with this. I'll end this before you can interfere with the lives of anyone else."

The green dinosaur that appeared before the vulpines did not seem in the least threatened by Fox's emotionally charged words, which he made clear by commenting back in a malicious sounding voice, "I do believe I've heard those words before, but have you actually come through on these illusory promises you make to yourself? You know the answer as well as I. You pledge greatness, but have fallen short every time. Even on Dinosaur Planet you could not follow through, I am living evidence of that my friend. And since that failure of yours, I have gained far more strength and potency then you could dream of, no longer am I the weak being that I once was. This will merely be one more futile attempt to stop me, unfortunately, you will not emerge from this battle alive, I will make sure of that my friend."

Scales paused for a moment as he watched Fox's expression of rage and distress grow with each passing second, which was exactly what he wanted to see. With so many things on his mind, Fox would get reckless and rush to his doom without a second thought, he had observed the vulpines behavior enough to be sure of that. With this in mind, the dinosaur let off one final booming laugh before finishing, "If you still wish to do battle with me, even though I can see you know it will be nothing more than a useless gesture, then by all means, be my guest. All the more convenient for me, both of you will die at my hand, I have been assured of that. I await both of you on this barren planet, and don't worry, I'll make sure to tell daddy that his hero of a son is on the way. Until we meet again, farewell Fox McCloud."

With those final words, the holographic screen that had previously lit up the otherwise darkened bridge quickly faded into the floor, leaving the three who stood in that same room in a still silence. Scales had made it clear that he did not intend either Fox or Krystal to return from Cerinia alive, but threats like this were common to the crew of the Star Fox team. Although it may seem like there may have been some truth to what Scales had just said, both vulpines knew that after coming so far together, they could not simply give up. There was something these two animals shared that Scales would never understand. No matter how much power he could obtain, or how much knowledge he could gain, there was still something that Scales, even in all his prominence, could not understand. That was the fact that Fox and Krystal had each other. It was not a mere matter of love, but more that having the other to depend on, they could grow stronger when residing in such comfort. Having power in one's self can be a powerful force, as was in General Scales case, but when such power is combined with the power of another, it creates a force that could not be taken lightly.

These things were immediately made obvious to Krystal, who had been taught in such ways from her time spent on Cerinia under the guidance of the elders, but her vulpine counterpart had not had such a luxury. Instead of positive thoughts such as these, Fox was experiencing a notion that he had never truly had to face before, one of doubt and negativity. Krystal could see it in his expression as she stood only a short distance away. His features all fell on his face and his eyes focused blankly into the ground, his demeanor had seemed to change from resolute determination to absolute desolation in a matter of seconds. She wanted desperately to comfort him and bring back his usual resolve, but found that the words were lost in her mind. Much to the vixen's distress, all she could do was stand in that same spot and watch as Fox seemed to fall deeper and deeper into these thoughts.

Fox knew it too, he knew that he should be the one comforting Krystal, telling her that they would make it out of this alright, but how could he do that, when he himself would not even believe in his own words as he spoke them?

_Scales…what have you done to my Father, why are you doing this to him? I was beginning to think that I'd never see him again…but all this time, you've been holding him captive, beating the life out of him for all these years. I can't let him get away with this…but, if my Father fell to Scales, what kind of chance will I have against him? I've already seen what he can do, he completely crippled me with one hit, and what kind of chance do I have against that? Maybe I should call Pepper and tell him what's happening, maybe he could send the Army to Corneria and take care of Scales for me. But…I can't do that, this is my…our battle. Me and Krystal have to take care of this on our own. But what is the use of that if we just rush in and get ourselves killed? There might be some ancient scrolls that say we'll come out alright, and really, they haven't been wrong yet, but still, having the faith to follow something like this is just crazy. I know we can't let Scales continue controlling planets, but…I don't know how we're going to do that. He has us completely out-powered, even if there are two of us._ _It just seems so hopeless, and I don't really know how to handle that, never really had to deal with it before. Sure, going up against Andross was a little intimidating, but I never thought I just couldn't do it. Not like now…I mean, what good will it do us if we just show up and let him kill us, cause that's all going down there and trying to stop him will do. Maybe this really is way over our…_

The vulpine gave a light jump as he felt sudden contact against the bridge of his neck. At first he hesitated to face the source of the contact, but after taking a few blinks to escape from his thoughts, he gave a slight turn of his head and found himself looking into the calming face of a blue-furred vixen, one who's understanding eyes seemed to take away much of the stress and anxiety that Fox had recently found himself filled with. She let off a quiet smile as he did so, not speaking, but merely reaching out with her opposite arm and wrapping it securely around the back of the indecisive vulpine. Fox did not seem at all hesitant to reply to this gesture, feeling within this soothing embrace an unexpected tear coming to his eye. Never before had this vulpine ever had to face something like this in his entire life, but never before had he had another who could truly understand how he felt as he did now. This was what caused this tear to form in the eye of Fox McCloud, instead of having only himself to shoulder all of his worries and doubt, he now had Krystal to help support him, to accept his shortcomings and keep him strong. The vixen had done all this with that single embrace, she may not have fully known it at the time, but her action of sympathy towards the vulpine meant more to him than words could ever describe. Neither of them spoke for some time, instead letting this warm, perceptive feeling fill both of them, bringing along with it new hope for their upcoming confrontation with Scales. Fox quietly and gently removed his head from the shoulder of the vixen, placing his muzzle instead softly against the side of her head, planting a tender kiss into her supple blue fur, quietly speaking shortly after retracting his head, "Thanks Krystal." She gave a slight nod, which was accompanied by a calm smile, "I believe in you Fox, you have what it takes to bring Scales' reign to and end and save the universe. The only thing that remains is having that same faith in yourself…" The vulpine let off his own smile, returning his head to the vixen's shoulder as he finished in a voice reminiscent of the time before any of this had ever happened, "You won't have to worry about that. Thanks to you Krystal, I don't think you'll have to worry about that…ever again."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Jeez, I hope I'm not losing too many readers because of how slow I am, I know it's already happened to a few. Well, as I mentioned just now, updates are slow, and if you don't know the reason why, you haven't been reading these sections that come after the story. Yes, it's golf, flippin' golf. Golf all day, golf all night, golf during dinner, golf in the snow. Just no stoppin' that golfin' fever! I wish there was but…oh well. Good news is that there will be 2 more chapters after this instead of just one. Yeah for that. Uhh…hope you don't like Katt, Falco, or Slippy, cause they won't be seen again…well, maybe at the very end, but besides that, they're pretty much done. On a completely different note…I'll be setting up a Q&A in my profile for those of you who want to ask questions about my story or why I want to golf instead of type, just another way for you people to get to know me better, isn't that just swell of me? Just leave your Q in a review or e-mail and I'll A it ASAP. Cool…What's not cool is that I'm not able to read those stories that other people write, so I'm sorry, but I barely have time to type, so reading stories is not really doable…sorry.

(Our Final Destination PART 2)  
This time they really do go down to Cerinia, I mean, I could have done it this chapter, but then there'd be one less chapter, and from what I've heard, I didn't think you guys wanted that. Uhh…just look at this section from last chapter and you'll know what it's about.

RANDOM NOTES: I just noticed it's been more than a year ago since I started this story…that's crazy, I don't know how long it takes real authors to finish their stories, but it feels like it's been forever. But it's been pretty entertaining I guess, so I guess this isn't a complete waste of time. I thought that after they played through all the re-runs of Sonic X, they would start the new season, but I should know better than to get that high of expectations from 4Kids. I guess I'll just have to watch more re-runs and hope that they'll start with the new stuff after that…

MAIL CALL: Uhh…I would reply to reviews, but it just takes too long, maybe next time. But I can say thanks for the support, and saying this story is so great. It's nice to see people even read this, let alone like it with such passion, well, I guess I'll see ya'll later, well, not really. And I guess I have Author's Chi…is there a pill for that?


	45. Our Final Destination PART 2

Chapter 41: Our Final Destination PART 2

"The message has been sent, and despite all my fair and just warnings, those two fools still believe that they can find it in themselves to strike me down. How utterly pathetic. Even the greatest and most famous name in all the galaxy knows when to give in, isn't that right James? How do you feel your mighty son and his companion will fare in a battle against myself?"

The beaten and distraught vulpine did not look up, his body seeming to be too weak to take any action on its own, which merited a spiteful laugh from the dinosaur that loomed over his bruised figure. Once this laughter subsided, Scales turned from the vulpine's body and headed towards a large, highly decorated door that led outside the room, commenting back to the helpless James McCloud before he vanished into the darkness that sat outside the room, "Everything is working perfectly, now that I know Fox could not possibly resist coming to this planet, I suppose I should set a few traps for him before he arrives. After all, it would prove to be little fun if I were to watch him merely prance through this grand place unimpeded. So farewell for now my friend, I'll be seeing you soon, but the young McCloud will not be so lucky I'm afraid."

(Great Fox)

It had been almost a full hour since Scales had sent his transmission, one that had not only revealed that Scales was indeed residing on this decimated planet, but that a certain vulpine was being held there as well, one that Fox had thought long dead, but he had not accepted such thoughts ever since he first got wind of the news from Peppy so long ago. Scales was the main threat in this mission, but when his Father had been revealed in front of him in such a dismal condition, something was triggered within him, something that had been waiting to be revealed since he was just a kit. He had shed his first tears for his Father, and he had fallen apart because of it. If it had been any other time and if he had seen the exact same thing, there was no question that he would find it nearly impossible to carry on, knowing that his usually optimistic attitude would be shattered at a sight as upsetting and painful as it was to see his Father in such condition. But this would not be the case in this instance, for there was one factor in this equation that Fox had never had to consider, and that was the comforting and understanding demeanor of his blue-furred companion. Because of her gentle, caring ways, he was able to find it in himself to carry on, finding himself not only much more calm and collected physically, but her actions also gave him greater confidence and determination to accomplish what they had set out to do, and as he looked down on the barren planet that slowly rotated beneath him from the large bridge window, he felt as if nothing could stop him. His Father was counting on him, the universe was counting on him, and most of all, Krystal was counting on him. There was no way he could give in with so much on the line, he would bring an end to Scales' injustices and return the galaxy to it's former state, one in which all animals could rest easy, knowing that they were once again safe from this great evil. Not only that, if he truly could defeat Scales, he would gain something that he had not even known of until only a short while ago…

_Father…I don't know how Scales ended up with you in his hands or what exactly he's been doing to you, but you can be sure of one thing, I won't let you down. I'll save you, I'll beat Scales and then we can be together again. It's so strange, we're at the end of our journey, almost ready to face our last enemy, and then I see you sitting there. It's like the greatest evil holds what would give me the greatest peace, and I'm sure that goes for both of us. He'll be so proud of me when he hears what I've done while he was away, I can't wait to get down there and meet him face-to-face, I mean, I never thought I'd say those words for my entire life…I've missed him so much, he's missed so much, I want him back, and I'll do anything to do just that. Nothing can stop me now…_

"Nothing…"

The vulpine quickly blinked free from his thoughts as he heard himself say these words aloud, not at all expecting himself to speak, but with all the emotions and thoughts that he was faced with, it seemed likely that devout words such as this needed to make themselves known. Fox did not dwell on this thought for long; instead he turned towards the middle of the bridge, where a loyal robot stood, a small computer in his hand. The vulpine's mellow expression did not break as he spoke to the robot, "Hey ROB, did you do get any information on this planet, I'm sure we'd be a lot better off if we knew what we had to work with down there." Fox's mechanical crewmember took no time to reply in his usual flat voice, "Cerinia: Classified as a type VII planet, a barren landmass with little vegetation or inhabitants. The surface is flat, little to no major topographical formations detected. Temperatures fluctuate regularly between 57.4 Fahrenheit and 69.7 Fahrenheit. Little to no moisture is detected on the surface. Further study shows that planet Cerinia was once an exact opposite of its current state. Although little was known about the planet Cerinia, it had been labeled by researchers for many years as one of the most underdeveloped planets in the galaxy, but was left alone because of its astounding geological features. Approximately five years ago, this was changed by a civil war that broke out on this planet, causing all life and…"

The robot stopped at this point as he heard a second voice break into his explanation with an impatient sounding tone, "Alright ROB, that's enough. All I wanted to know was that this place would be safe to land on, and from what you've said, it shouldn't be too tough navigating the planet's surface." Fox paused for a second, only to continue on in a different tone of voice, "By the way, do you have any idea where Scales is? I mean, did you ever find out the exact spot that transmission came from?" ROB processed Fox's query for a few short moments and quickly responded, "The source of our enemies transmission was never determined, its signal disabled our computers from tracing the sender's communication point, but upon further study of planet Cerinia's surface, sensors show a large complex on latitude 45 north and longitude 120 west. This is the only complex that sensors detect on Cerinia's surface." Fox nodded after the robot finished this statement, adding shortly after in a slightly pensive sounding voice, "Then it's a safe bet that's where Scales is hiding. ROB, prepare to set geo-synchronized orbit over that point on the planet, we'll be leaving soon." After an affirmative reply, the robot dutifully made his way behind his computer and began to guide the Great Fox over the requested spot on Cerinia. As he did so, Fox began to make his way towards the door of the bridge, speaking quietly to himself as he did so, "So we know where Scales is hiding, all that's left now is for us to get down there and deal with him. Only problem is…I don't know where the other part of that "we" is. She said she had to make some final preparations before we left…but she's been gone for a while now, I just hope she's doing alright…"

(Fox's room)

_I hope Fox is doing alright, he's learned of so many important reasons to succeed in this mission today. His home, his Father, his life…I doubt he's ever been in such a difficult predicament before. I could tell that much by his reaction on the bridge, but I think he finally realized something just in the past hour. That being the fact that he has finally seen that he can depend on me for support. He no longer has to carry such a heavy load as this mission on his own, which I know he finds as a great relief, as do I. With that said, I must be there for him at all times, whether in this mission or not. Scales will be a great challenge to overcome, and I feel that with so many unfamiliar weapons at my disposal, I will be of little help at all._

The vixen broke from her thoughts as she raised a familiar item at her eye level. She gave it a slight twirl, feeling its recognizable power flowing through it as it had in the past. She then set one end of the object down on the ground so that it sat vertically in her hand, speaking quietly to herself shortly after, "That is why I must use this, my father's gift to me from such a long time ago, a time where the Cerinian tribes still thrived and lived in peace…I can still remember my father's words when he bestowed this gift to me…"

_Krystal my daughter, it is almost your time to receive the highest position in our tribe. It seems like such a short time ago you were still just a small kit, as innocent and naïve as could be, but seeing you mature into the individual you are today, it brings me great pride, and with you're rule closing in on us all, it is my duty to bestow our families greatest gift to you, our one and only daughter. This golden staff not only symbolizes you position in our Cerinian tribe, but it also holds the special ability to channel the Energy of Life, something you have become far more adept with than many of the animals of this land. With this, I pray that you will keep our planet safe and peaceful, as I no doubt am sure you will._

The vixen took a quiet sigh as these thoughts ran freely through her mind, bringing back rather sad memories of her past back to the present. She quickly pushed these feelings aside however, knowing that they could only serve to hinder her as she carried on, especially on a day as significant as this. Her grip on the golden staff increased slightly as she spoke quietly to herself in retaliation to her thoughts, "My father, as well as the entire planet depended on me for protection, but I could not provide it. I was too weak, too frail and scared to fight back. But I will make sure that does not happen again. With Fox at my side, helping me every step of the way, I know there is nothing that we cannot accomplish. With this very staff, along with Fox's support and guidance, we will bring the end of General Scales, and then the universe will be free from his evil."

Shortly after finishing, she once again looked at the beautifully crafted staff that sat in front of her. At that very moment, she seemed to feel a great energy flow through its long, solid body. It was not her own, but that of another, one who had been long removed from the vixen's life, but also one that would forever live within her, and with this energy now coursing through the staff, she felt more ready to face their ultimate enemy than ever before.

It was not long after this had all taken place before the silence that had been held within this room was subtly broken by the sound of an opening door. Krystal's head did not turn immediately when she heard this noise break across the room, but instead kept her head even with the staff for a few short seconds, knowing already who it was that was standing at the threshold. Her suspicions were proved right as she head his voice follow the noise of the sliding door shortly after, "Hey, I've been looking all over for you. I didn't think I'd find you in here…is everything alright?" The vixen was nodding before the vulpine had even finished speaking, doing so herself shortly after in a quiet voice, "Yes, of course. I was merely thinking of what is about to take place today." She paused for a moment, allowing the vulpine that stood at the other end of the room to approach her before she continued on in the same tone of voice, "It has been more than four years since I've visited this place. I never thought I would return here, especially not for reasons such as this, but I suppose it would be a fitting ending, wouldn't you say? I would have come full circle to end this journey on my home world." As she spoke the final few words, her vision trailed off through the small window that sat in Fox's room, the view of the now barren looking planet of Cerinia in plain sight. Fox meanwhile had taken a seat next to the vixen as he tried to figure out what to say to her comment, but was sparred such thoughts as she continued on, "Perhaps by defeating Scales today, I may somehow redeem all the animals of this planet that fought and died. I failed them once, but I will not let that happen again. And the only reason I can say this with such confidence is because of you Fox." Her line of sight quickly turned from the window and focused squarely into the eyes of the seated vulpine next to her. "We've already accomplished so much up to this point…Scales will be no different then anything else we have conquered." It was shortly after the vixen had finished her statement before she suddenly stood up from the bed she had been sitting on for the last few minutes, her face seeming to filled with a gentle determination that Fox had not yet seen within the vixen. He could tell that this time, it wasn't just another mission, to her, it was a matter of redemption for her past. She turned back to the vulpine and extended one of her hands towards him, a resolute smile breaking across her face as she spoke, "Now, let's not waste any more time. Let us make our way to Cerinia, together, and we can put a greatly needed end to Scales reign." Fox smirked, a slight chuckle accompanying it after seeing for the first time such a greatly determined vixen, and took her by the hand, saying in an unwavering voice, "Alright, that's my girl. Let's show Scales what we're made of."

(Great Fox docking bay)

"ROB, we're preparing for departure, open the docking bay doors and wish us luck. We'll be back in a little while, just make sure nothing happens to the Great Fox, alright?"

The small screen on Fox's in-ship consol displayed the face of his metallic companion, one who, at his owners request replied in his usual voice, "Affirmative, docking bay doors: Unlocked. Good luck Captain Fox McCloud, I will await further orders upon your arrival." The vulpine gave a slight smirk at the robot's words and replied as the large doors at the end of the short complex slowly parted into the walls, "Thanks ROB, and don't worry, we'll be fine. Just make sure the ship is ready to get back to Corneria when we get back, alright?" The robot took almost no time to reply, "Affirmative, preparation for departure from planet Cerinia will commence immediately."

Immediately after this, the small screen that sat in front of the vulpine went dark, but it did not stay that way for long. With a few quick button presses on the consol that sat in front of him, another picture appeared on the screen, one that seemed far more appealing then that of the previous figure. Even though this new image appeared in front of him, he did not wholly focus on it, but still managed to speak as he readied his Arwing for departure, "How are things going over there Krystal?" There was a short pause before the vixen responded, "I'm alright Fox, I've just got to stabilize my craft's G-diffuser system and I should be good to…" She wavered at the end of her sentence as she heard a slight chuckle echo into the cockpit of her Arwing. She looked down at the vulpine on the screen and said in a somewhat puzzled voice, "What is it? Is there something else I must do first?" It took only a few moments for Fox to let speech break the sound of his quiet laughter, "No, you're doing fine. It's just that only a few days ago, you had no idea what anything was around here, now you're talking like a real member of the Star Fox team. You've come a long way since we first met." Krystal nodded, a smile breaking onto her own face as she heard Fox's words, and spoke in reply shortly after, "You mean we've come a long way. I know that without you, I would still be in the dark about all this technology. I'm thankful you took the time to do so; you have no idea how much it meant to me Fox…" It was almost immediately after she had said this before Fox could hear the loud noise of an Arwings thrusters starting up a short distance behind him, and when the vulpine looked back to the screen, the vixen continued on, "Now I am eager to show you that I am willing to repay all you have given me, all that you have done to make me feel welcome, to feel loved…I will help you bring down this menace, and we'll do it as one." Fox nodded, starting up his own Arwing as he spoke back to her, "Right, we've been fighting these past weeks for this single opportunity. We can't let him get away like he has before, this time, Scales pays for what he's done to all those planets…we'll make sure of that." It was at these words that both Arwings quickly fled from the refuge of the Great Fox and quickly made their way down to the barren surface of Cerinia, their final destination. It had been several days and many innocent lives lost since they had begun this journey, but despite all the different thoughts and emotions that were running through both of these vulpines, each had the same thing in mind. They would put Scales to rest, but even more importantly than that, after they were successful, they would have only one part of the scroll left to fulfill. And with such a promise in the back of their minds, neither felt as if there was even the slightest chance they would fail.

The Arwing ride down to the surface of Cerinia was met with absolute silence between the two vulpines. Both knew that the other would probably prefer to be left to their own thoughts for the time being. Instead, they both looked down towards the rapidly advancing planet below them, studying its bleak features. The surface seemed to be completely charred into a black and brown pitch, one that was not accompanied by a single piece of vegetation or habitation, this planet was completely barren. There were ruins of all sorts of structures and plants all along its surface, but they all seemed to blend perfectly into the burnt looking background Cerinia provided. It was a bleak and dismal place, with not even a hint remaining of the wonderful place Krystal had described to Fox. There was only one object that broke the constant flow of dark colors that littered the face of this planet, and that was a huge, castle looking structure that sat conspicuously on Cerinia's exterior with its white colored surface. As both vulpines neared the complex, it only seemed to grow larger in size until they eventually realized that this building was at least four times the size of the Great Fox. It did not manage this with its height, but rather it's width, which spread farther than any structure Fox had ever seen before in his life. It was not long after they had first seen this imposing building before both of the vulpine's Arwings landed softly a few yards away from its imposing walls.

As the cockpit window of Fox's Arwing slowly opened, he could merely stay seated and continue scanning the building that now sat in front of him. Never in all the vulpine's life had he ever seen such a colossal building. It was not only the sheer size that caught the vulpine's attention, but also the complex's design as well. Its walls may have been merely painted a plain white color, but with its several towers and the huge, highly ornate door that severed as its entrance, he could not help but be amazed. He quickly forced himself off of these thoughts however, the importance of this final mission finding its place once again at the front of his mind, and dismounted from his Arwing, landing with nothing more than a slight thud on the hard, stale-looking ground that covered the surface of this ravaged planet. Immediately after doing so, he heard a noise similar to the one he had just created, and after giving a slight turn with his head, he saw Krystal approaching him with wide eyes, ones that anxiously scanned the area that surrounded them. Her attention seemed not to be focused on the building that stood in front of her, but on this familiar ground that she used to call her own, the ground that she would have ruled only a few years ago if there had been no war between the tribes. The vixen set a slow pace to Fox's side, finding it oddly overwhelming to see her planet is such a dismal condition, but she was eventually successful in doing so, although her expression seemed to have fallen slightly from what it was when they had first left the Great Fox. Her vulpine counterpart noticed this and asked in a firm yet concerned sounding voice, "Hey Krystal, are you gonna be alright?" She looked up at him with surprise, as if she had totally forgotten that she had brought someone with her, but quickly responded in a voice that did not at all mirror such surprise, "Oh, it's nothing Fox. I just…never expected that a planet as beautiful as Cerinia could be met with such a fate…" Her voice trailed off slightly at the end of her statement, but she quickly continued on in a much stronger sounding voice, "But even as it is, this is still my home, and I'm willing to give all I have within me to protect it." As she said this, whatever determination she had lost upon arriving on the planet seemed to quickly come back to her. This merited a slight, encouraging smirk from Fox as he found himself at her side, "Right, and you can expect the exact same from me. My Father's in there and I'll do anything to save him…"

"Oh yes Fox, your father is held safely within the very walls that now stand in front of you, the only question that remains is, can you manage to succeed in such an attempt?"

Both vulpine's turned simultaneously towards the voice, one that was emanating from the huge white building that sat only a short distance away, but as they noticed this, it also became immediately apparent that the once closed door that sat at the entrance to the structure was now slowly swinging open. As it did so, the familiar voice continued on in a spiteful sounding manner, "Please, do come in, but I must warn you, once you are inside, there is no turning back. And may you also know, if you do choose to enter into this place, there is little chance you will remain alive. Passing through this door will seal your fate. But by all means my friends, enter, it has been quite a while since I've had visitors on this wretched excuse of a planet."

It was almost immediately after this voice faded from around them when Fox suddenly felt something clasp tightly about his hand. He quickly looked down to see what had caused this, but took no time in realizing whose blue-furred hand was now holding his own. As he looked up to the vixen that stood by his side, she said in an unwavering voice, "Let's get a move on Fox, no matter what dangers lie beyond that door, we'll face and overcome them together." Fox gave the vixen an adamant nod, and in an instant, the two vulpines rushed forward hand-in-hand towards the now open doorway, ignoring the warnings set forth by General Scales, and soon found themselves thrust into the darkness that followed as they passed through the large door.

Both vulpines were forced to stop as they passed through this door, finding that the darkness that was held within showed no signed of letting up. At least here only a few yards from the door, they could manage to see the ground that sat in front of them, but nothing else. They exchanged glances, hoping that the other would have an idea of how they could continue on, but before they could say a word, the door that they had just run through slammed behind them, leaving them in complete darkness. The brief silence that followed many have been the tensest moment these two vulpines had ever shared. Here they stood, alone in the holding place of their greatest enemy, and for those few moments, they could only hope that they would not be ambushed and killed in the darkness.

It was shortly after this all took place before that voice they had heard only a few moments before once again rang across the walls of the darkened room they had found themselves trapped within, "How foolish, running into danger in such a haphazard manner. Such decisions could bring about your destruction my friends, but being the kindhearted person that I am, allow me to lift the black veil that has fallen over you both."

Immediately after these words were spoken, several lights became active on the ceiling of this room. At first this light blinded the two vulpines that stood in the room, each having to close their eyes as the lights came on so that they would have time to adjust from the pitch black darkness they had previously been hidden within. It took several seconds for this to be accomplished, and when they finally regained their vision, they quickly found that, despite the fact that they could now see, they were faced with an even greater challenge. Their eyes quickly scanned the room to see what must have been nearly one hundred Sharpclaw soldiers surrounding them on all sides. The voice once again boomed overhead as the two vulpines drew their weapons and prepared for a fight, "Perhaps being covered in darkness was not as bad a thing as you once thought, but I suppose it's too late for regrets now. But don't mind me, please, fight. I've been waiting for excitement such as this for quite some time."

Neither of them needed Scales' words to know what they had to do, he had them trapped, and the only way to free themselves was to defeat every last Sharpclaw that stood within the room. The two vulpines stood back-to-back, both trying to calculate the best plan of attack, but were cut short on time to have this luxury as the many smaller dinosaurs that surrounded them quickly closed the circle they had previously stood in, doing so with loud and almost deafening screams as they rapidly approached the pair of vulpines. There was no strategy, there was no plan, the only way to escape this room alive was to fight and hope for the best, this was immediately made apparent to both Fox and Krystal, both of which, after a slightly uneasy hesitation, split from the others side, beginning what was sure to be an extremely exciting and entertaining match of power for their ultimate enemy to observe from whatever location he concealed himself.

Because of their very different weapons, both of the vulpines took a different root towards their enemies. Krystal, who had favored to wield her staff instead a blaster for this final leg of their mission, ran into close range of the Sharpclaw, taking them down slowly but surely with her weapon of choice. Fox, who implemented the use of his blaster as he always had, remained back a short distance away from the Sharpclaw so that he could take out as many of them as he could without endangering himself from close-range combat.

As the battle commenced, the vixen rushed off quickly towards the Sharpclaw, finding herself faced with several of these growling creatures at one time. Once she was in an appropriate attack range, she thrust her father's staff in from of her, impaling an unfortunate Sharpclaw straight through the stomach, causing him to double over in pain as he began to bleed relentlessly from his open wound. As she pulled the staff free from the insides of this creature, another took a wild swing at the vixen with a short, curved sword. She caught this motion out of the corner of her eye and managed to raise her staff in front of its sword, blocking the attack. Once his sword contacted her own weapon, she gave a swift twirl of her staff, disarming the Sharpclaw of his weapon, and then finished him with a vicious slash across his chest. As he fell, the other Sharpclaws seemed to hesitate. Even though she had only disposed of two of their comrades, it seemed to get the message across that she would not fall as easily as they had perhaps supposed. The vixen however wasted no time in continuing her attack, which caught several of the creatures off guard, giving her ample time to dispatch several more Sharpclaws with a single wide slice from the tip of her staff. In such little time, the vixen had already rid the room of several creatures, but for her companion, things were a bit more difficult.

At the beginning of the battle, Fox had only taken a few steps forward before he had taken out several Sharpclaws, his blaster not allowing these creatures to get close enough to front an attack on the vulpine, unfortunately for him, as the battle progressed, he could no longer hold them off. He was disposing many of them, but because of their numbers, they were slowly creeping closer, and there was little he could do but continue to blast away and hope that their numbers faded, but that never happened. As the Sharpclaw continued to gain on Fox, his accuracy began to fade, due mostly in part to the fact that he was constantly back-pedaling to avoid being caught by his attackers. Soon, he ran out of places to run, but before he realized this, a Sharpclaw quickly came from behind the vulpine and took an aggressive swipe at him with its bare claws. Fox managed to see this attack coming, but that was the extent of his luck in this instance. He had managed to avoid having his head completely lacerated, but in doing so, he also allowed those very claws to knock the blaster that he held free from his hand. Now, not only was he being surrounded by several of the Sharpclaw soldiers, but he was also without a weapon. He did not think much on this, letting his body take the place of his lost blaster. As the Sharpclaw that had almost decapitated him tried to recover from the powerful slash he had attempted, Fox quickly took the opportunity to use his own fist to crush the face of his attacker with great force, immediately causing a steady stream of blood to run free from the Sharpclaw's now shattered snout. He swiftly turned from his bested opponent just in time to see a short wooden club rushing towards his head, and with a deft reaction time, he grabbed the dinosaur by its attacking arm and gave it an abrupt twist, causing the creature to let out a scream that rose above the rest. Immediately after doing so, Fox gave a quick spin and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the face of the Sharpclaw, sending him sprawling across the floor until its now motionless body came to rest a short time after. The short time that followed this gave Fox a chance for a very quick breather, one he desperately needed. During this short period of time, he managed to look back towards his companion, who seemed to be working very well on her own, made apparent by the mass of bodies that began to accumulate around her. But it seemed that, despite the amount of Sharpclaws they had already destroyed, many more seemed to remain. This quickly led Fox to believe that alone, they would have little chance for survival, so instead of continuing his attack alone, he cautiously made his way over to his fighting companion, and with only a slight nod in acknowledgement from the vixen, the two vulpines were once again back-to-back, ready to take on the remaining Sharpclaw soldiers within the room together.

At first, this new tactic of fighting seemed a bit cumbersome, mostly due to the fact that the range of Krystal's staff was limited in range now that she had someone standing to her back, causing her attacks to become slightly less effective, while at the same time Fox had trouble landing his physical attacks with the lessened amount of ground he could work with. It seemed as if this was not as good of an idea as they had at first thought, but as the fight progressed, the vulpines began to actually work in unison rather than fighting next to each other on their own.

The staff Krystal wielded was a key part in this new two-pronged fighting style, with its range and the deadly point at its tip, Fox quickly devised a truly effective plan of attack. As the Sharpclaw approached, Fox would run a few steps and aim for the creatures leg, causing them to lose their balance and giving Krystal an easy shot with her weapon, either giving them a firm slash or merely running them through with her staff. As she did this, it would catch the surrounding dinosaurs off-guard, which them gave Fox the chance to take the offensive, allowing him to dispatch several of the creatures with a few well-aimed punches and kicks. With this very efficient manner of fighting at their disposal, the fight seemed to continue on without many problems. The once very numerous amount of Sharpclaw soldiers that stood in the room began to steadily dwindle until eventually they had all fallen at the hands of these two vulpines.

Once they had finally accomplished this great task, they immediately fell to their knees, trying their best to regain the breath that had been expended during the greatly tiresome battle that had just taken place. Fox and Krystal both exchanged encouraging glances, knowing that they had overcome this first obstacle, and were one step closer to their ultimate destination. Fox smirked and commented between breaths, "I guess…we did it. You did really great Krystal. I didn't think…you had that kind of…ability to fight." The vixen, who was equally worn out, replied shortly after, "Well…my combat training on this planet…all those years ago seemed to have actually paid off. At least…I find it much easier to fight…without one of your blasters in hand." Shortly after Krystal had said these words, Fox scanned the room, besides the hundreds of now motionless and bloody bodies that were littered across the room, he did not see anything that could serve as an exit except for the door they had passed through several minutes ago. After noticing this, he looked back towards the vixen, his breath slowly coming back to him as he asked, "Well, now what do we do? I don't see a way out of here anywhere…"

"Well, I must say, that was most amusing. I did not think that you both could actually defeat my minions so easily, but this is only the beginning. You have escaped my first trap alive, but will you fair so well with a second? I suppose I shall have to wait and see."

As the echo from Scales voice was no longer heard, a small door emerged from within the far wall. Not only this, but the door that led back to the surface of Cerinia also opened from behind them. With two different routes now available for travel, Scales continued to speak into the room, "You have earned the right to move on, but my I remind you both that you may still leave if you think this place too dangerous. I you had any wits about you, you would accept such a kind offer and manage to escape with your lives, but it is not my choice to make. I will leave you now, but remember, I will be watching your every move, no matter what path you choose to take."

Scales' voice quickly died around them, and as it did, both vulpines looked at each other, knowing that the choice an easy one to make. They adamantly faced this new, much smaller door that stood in front of them and slowly began their way towards it side-by-side. Neither of the vulpines spoke during their short walk, both their bodies feeling to drained to speak, feeling that rather, in their silence, they could somehow more quickly recover from the fight that had just ensued. Unlike the last door, both the vulpines could see a distinct light shining on the other side of this door, giving them the comfort that darkness would not be a factor once within. Because of this, their pace hastened slightly, and before long they had both walked through this new door at the other's side.

Fox's eyes quickly scanned this new room as it opened up in front of him. Unlike the previous, this room was much more narrow with its ceiling also at a much lower height. But this seemed to be a trivial detail when compared to what else this room contained. The room they had just left was bland with no defining features, but the room he now found himself standing within was not even a room at all, but a hallway, and a very decorous one at that. The floor of this hallway was covered with a long red and gold carpet, one that reached all the way across the room until it stopped at a door at the other end of the hallway. The walls of this hall contained several flowers and steamers, making it seem as though he was now walking through one of the most grand palaces in the universe. Not only this, but in the middle of the hallway sat a beautifully flowing fountain, one that created that soothing noise of gently splashing and flowing water that Fox had learned to greatly appreciate over the course of this journey.

Once he felt he had taken in all this room had to offer, he turned to the vixen that stood next to him and said with a smirk, "Well, at least this place looks like we won't get…" The vulpine abruptly cut himself off from speech as he quickly realized that he was talking to nothing more than thin air. He looked all around, but nowhere did he see his companion anywhere in sight. He was sure she was standing at his side when he entered, but as of now, she was nowhere to be found. He turned back towards the door, hoping that perhaps she had wandered back into the previous room, only to find that this door had disappeared behind him. And so he stood, all alone, inside this grand looking hall, having no idea what to do without Krystal. He remained in that same spot for some time, his mind racing with the possibilities of what could have taken place, what could have happened to Krystal.

_I know she was right next to me when we went through that door, but then why isn't she right now? Did one of Scales soldiers take her away from right underneath my nose? Come on Fox, how in the heck could you have let this happen? That guy could be doing anything to her, and it's my fault. There's only one thing I can do now…_

The vulpine turned from the wall where the door he had just passed through once stood, speaking in a quiet voice after a slightly distressed sigh, "I gotta keep going and hope that Krystal's alright when I find her. I can't let Scales get into my head like this, no matter what happens, I have to stay focused. With or without Krystal, I still have a mission to take care of, and I'm not stopping now…" These words my have seemed to prove that he truly was not perturbed by this development, but inside, the place that determined his fears, his strengths, his determination, it hurt him, deeply, and no matter how much he told himself otherwise, the fact that Krystal was no longer at his side tore at him, and as long as she was gone, he was weakened, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Gee wiz, I guess there's only one chapter left…I don't really know what to say. It seems like it was a long time ago before I started typing and now I'm almost done. Was it a waste of time? Yes. Was it a good, fun, and otherwise enjoyable waste of time? Certainly. I mean, I could've played a lot more golf if I hadn't been typing all the time, but what the heck, I think I do enough of that anyway. Anyway, see you next chapter…for the last time.

(Our Final Destination PART 3)  
Fox has been separated from Krystal, and when they rejoin, things are not as they should be. How can they be bickering during such a critical time? The final battle with Scales is at hand, will evil rule the day, or will good finally overcome this great obstacle…or will neither be the case? Find out, in the final chapter of Echoes of the Future!

RANDOM NOTES: Hey, I've been thinking of writing a Sonic story, but for a while now I've been getting more and more into the Teen Titans universe, and I'm thinking maybe that would be something for me to write on. Of course, not unlike Sonic, I have no idea what I would write about, but heck, it's something to think about anyway…Oh, and I didn't mention this before, but this last chapter should be the longest of them all, I mean, I guess that's how it should be anyway…

MAIL CALL:  
Specter117  
Finally, you updated it! Is this really your first fanfic? Well, I think it's your greatest, dude! So deep, so romantic, so exciting! It's definetly not like OMGIHTGMACSCTIFB, which means:OH MY GOD I HOPE THIS GUY MAKES A COMEBACK SOMEHOW CAUSE' THIS IS F&$! BORING! It's quality! I added you to my favorite authors and favorite stories list. Make more stories with this quality, man! OUTSTANDING!

_FoxMC: Gee wiz, I've never seen such an abbreviation before, cool. Uhh, it kinda is my first fanfic, and kinda isn't. Thanks for the kindness, I'm much obliged._

lombaxworship  
Hey that was friken awsome, i didnt want ur Fox and Krystal moments to end. You do Romance incredibly, Friken incredibly! Anyways up date soon Cry Cry No its ending!

_FoxMC: Thanks, and ya, it's ending, but maybe if I feel like it I'll type more…or maybe not. I "friken" don't know…_

Unknown  
Still with ya. Nice chapter.

_FoxMC: Cool review, it's just about as long as my attention span, which is never a bad thing I guess. Thanks anyway…_

SonicBreezie4ever  
Wow! I've been waiting for this! ) It was really good! Whoa dude! James is alive! O.O Wow. Poor guy. I thought the parts with Fox and Krystal in here were totally sweet. Nice job! Can't wait for the next one! D

_FoxMC: Well, you don't have to wait anymore, because unless you read this part first, you'll have already read this new chapter, isn't that cool how that works? Next one should be marginally cool, seeing as how it's the last one, but I haven't typed it yet so I don't know…yet_

Dreamer for lyf  
Wow... That's all I can say, wow... This is one of the best stories I have ever, ever, ever read! It's got an awesome plot and story and it just... flows. I am so amazed with it. And making the bad dude General Scales was VERY clever. I knew it was him since the first time the echidna dude described him. And the way you bought everybody's fav foxes close was so cute and romantic. The tail part was especially heartwarming... And I must say, the action is very fun to go through. Fav action seen was defiantly where he had to battle the raccoon guys and Sharpclaw. And another thing I was overly impressed with was the whole scroll thing and energy of life. This is the first Star Fox fic I read and it has inspired me to the limit. Thanks :). I could go on forver but I dont want to bore you with a LONG review. Man... This was just so awesome and amazing. Triple thumbs up man! Keep writing

_FoxMC: Dude, long reviews are my fav, makes it look like I know what's up. Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint with that last fight scene, it was a lot shorter than the one on Kaltar, but whatever. I had to read over that fight scene to remember how to do one…oh well…Mucho gusto for el reviewo_

Bane the Mad Demon SLayer  
That was a nice twist. Keep it up!

_FoxMC: Ya, I didn't think many people would think something like that could happen, but hey, that's what Fox wanted the most before Krystal came along, so it seemed appropriate…_

Whinnie  
(Screams at Fox MC inconsiderably.) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE US WAIT FOR A WEEK! x( You're so mean: Anyway... wow, that chapter was a surprise.  
And stop golfing:p I'm kidding.

_FoxMC: Hey, that was…inconsiderate. Oh well, since you said some nice things, I can probably forgive you. Surprise, surprise, Fox's dad is alive…s! And I can't stop golfing, so…ya._

Masterchief101  
not a bad chapter Fox MC, but the next 1 will be your last, which upsets me, and i hope u get mail call in the last chapter, because not having mail call twice really sucks.  
anyway good chapter  
update soon

_FoxMC: Ya, I don't like not having Mail Call, but I think that a lot of people who read this would rather do just that then have to wait for me to find the time to get online and reply to the reviews, which can take a while. Well, it used to, I mean, I didn't get many reviews for this chapter…but whatever, I just need more than 313 and I'll be happy. Peace out!_


	46. Prelude to a Journey Apart

Chapter 42: Prelude to a Journey Apart

"…Fox? Fox, where are you? Can you hear me?"

The vixen's lonely words did not echo, but merely seemed to break the instant they contacted the decorated walls of the grandiose hallway she now found herself standing within. She had been doing this for some time now, but each call ended with the exact same result, silence. It had only been seconds ago that Fox was standing by her side, but it seemed that after they passed through that door, they had somehow become separated. How such a thing could happen, the vixen had no idea, the only thing she knew at that moment was that she was completely alone inside this enormous building. Many things entered into her mind at this point, what could have happened, where he could be, why he had suddenly vanished, but these things were not at the front of her mind. Instead of letting this hinder her in any form, she quickly cut these thoughts off before they were able to manifest within her and began to make her way down the elegant hallway.

_I may not know what has become of Fox, but I do know that whatever it is that separated us, it will not be able to keep us this way. I will press on until I find him, and I know that he will do the same. The best action for me to take now is to continue on, hoping that somewhere along the line, Fox and myself will be reunited. I have no need to worry, my only concern at the moment is finding Scales, because that is where Fox will be, and I'm not about to make him wait._

With such optimistic thoughts in her mind, she unwaveringly made her way across the floor of this striking hallway, and not once did her vision falter, her determination telling her that such distractions could only further hinder what she had set out to accomplish. Not even the fountain which sat in the middle of this extravagant hall merited a glance from the passing vixen, she was focused on one thing and one thing only, and that was the lone door that sat at the end of this plush red and gold carpet.

It took a very short time for the vixen to make the trip across the length of this hallway, due mostly impart to the brisk pace she had set, and when she did, she stopped for the first time since she had begun this short walk and took a slight sigh. She knew that she could not let herself be weakened because of the fact that Fox was no longer present with her, but even she began to feel the effects of this occurrence. She had lived in solitude for much of her life, but now that she had experienced what it was like to have another to help her through life, it seemed almost impossible to carry on alone as she once had. It seemed strange, that at such an important moment, she would suddenly begin to feel something that she had experienced only a few days previous, when the one that was now missing from her side was lying in a coffin with no more breaths remaining in his icy cold body. As hard as she tried, this feeling, a feeling of gradually rising fear, slowly found its place within the vixen, and the talks of her having to avoid such feelings only added to them, because now that she found that it would serve nearly unattainable to do so, another feeling came into the vixen, and that added to another, slowly building within her as she stood in front of that door. Pressure, anger, anxiety, all of them slowly became apparent within her, but she tried her best to suppress it, knowing that if she let such things control her, she would ultimately fall victim to them, leaving her with nothing but thoughts of doubt and failure. But as she began to realize all of this, she quickly continued her stride towards the door, its surface slowly opening in front of her, allowing the vixen to walk through unimpeded into the next room of this enormous building.

The vixen came to an abrupt stop as this new room opened up in front of her. Not unlike the first room that she and Fox had visited, this large room was bland in color, not anywhere near the elegance of the previous room. A faint light shone from above, casting light and ominous shadows from the objects that sat in front of Krystal. This time, there were no enemies, no fights to be had, there was nothing. All that stood within this room was a choice, a choice of four different doors that stood ominously in front of the slightly confused vixen. There was nothing that made any of these doors stand out from the other, but on the floor beneath each of these large open portals sat a small mosaic of sorts, their colors differing from door to door. Krystal had not the smallest idea of what these colors were supposed to mean, but understood that she must choose one. Perhaps one door would lead her to Scales, or reunite her with Fox, and then there was the obvious possibility of her walking straight to her death if she were to choose the inappropriate doorway. With this in mind, the vixen found that the most appropriate course of action, at least for the time being, was to wait and try to think through which doorway was the correct path.

Those minutes that she stood in that spot, contemplating which door she would choose, seemed to pass slowly. She had spent only a few minutes within this new room, but it had seemed like hours, and understandably so. With so much on the line for her, the vixen had to make sure she made the right decision, but with so little to try and solve this problem, she found that it would take some time before she chose a door. This however was remedied as Scales voice once again rang above the vixen's head, his voice sounding greatly amused as it did so, "Well, I see that my little vixen has come to a bit of a standoff. I would think that in your predicament, you would hasten the speed of you decision, seeing as how I could be putting your companion Fox McCloud through all manner of torture at this very moment. Well, if that is not enough to motivate you, I think you will find my method far more effective."

Before Scales had finished speaking, several vents opened from a few feet above the vixen on the walls of this otherwise empty room. Only seconds after this occurred, a strange green gas began to pour out from these newly revealed vents, its mass slowly moving down to where Krystal now stood. She quickly knelt down to the floor as she saw this, but could only listen as Scales continued on, "You see, these fumes that are being released are quite deadly, only a few breaths of this and you'll find yourself unable to move, and before you know it, your breathing will cease and then, well, I'm sure you can figure the rest. With that said, I'd say you may want to speed your decision making, otherwise, you may not live to see that friend of yours ever again, at least, not in this galaxy."

Scale's voice once again disappeared from around the vixen, but at the moment, that was the last thing on her mind. A potentially life-threatening substance was slowly drifting down upon her, and if she wished to remain alive, she would have to choose one of these four doors that sat in front of her. Even with this new threat upon her, she still remained indecisive in her action, after all, what good would it be if she escaped death just to have that same fate imposed upon herself? But it was no use, she had no choice, it had not even been more than a few seconds after this gas had entered into the room, and already she noticed that her arms and legs slowly losing their feeling. Before matters could get any worse, the threw her head to the ground, taking a deep breath of whatever traces of clean air there was to be had within this room, and with growing desperation, she quickly stood and ran off in the direction of the door that sat to the far left, which was the one she found was closest to her. As soon as she passed through her door of choice, it quickly and abruptly slammed to a close behind her, leaving the danger of the fumes behind her, but had instead left her in the same vulnerable position she and Fox had first experienced upon their arrival in this place. She had escaped the gasses, but once again, she found herself in complete and utter darkness.

It was immediately after she found herself in this familiar darkness that she stopped dead in her tracks, knowing that if she was the keep running through this area of zero visibility, it would probably do her more harm than good. And so she stood, nothing moved, nothing was heard, all she knew was that she was completely alone within this new room with no way to know what it held or how she could get out. It was at this point that the realization of her fears became greatly apparent. She had fought Sharpclaws, been separated from Fox, almost gagged by a strange gas, and now she was lost in this darkness, all in what must have been only a handful of minutes. She fell to her knees, covering her eyes in hopes that it might distract her from the black void that surrounded her, and not to her great surprise, tears slowly began to form in her eyes. It had been so long since she was forced to handle so much stress and anxiety on her own, and now it all seemed to overwhelm her. It didn't matter that the fate of the galaxy hung in the balance of this mission, it didn't matter that she may be doomed within this very room, not even the fact that the revenge for this planet was in her hands seemed to carry any importance any longer. As the vixen's body hunched down on the cold floor that sat below her, there was only one thing that she wanted, only one thing that really mattered to her anymore.

"Fox…I need your help. I cannot…carry on by myself any longer. I've tried my best…but now I need you Fox. Please…help me through."

"Ahh, I see that you have finally reached your breaking point, without Fox McCloud to help you through this magnificent place, you are nothing more than a weak little girl. For you see, it was only on his strength that you have managed to get this far, you have done nothing to aid him. Fox is the one who has carried you this far, and now that he is no longer at your side, you find that taking action on your own proves too great a task. Perhaps a separation like this was just what Fox McCloud was waiting for. For now, he no longer has to be burdened by your presence."

Krystal head had immediately jerked up as she heard this voice echo around her once again, and after hearing what it had to say, she seemed to be filled with anger, made apparent as she spoke back in a harsh tone, "No, Fox would never think like that! We have both done what we knew was requested of the other and we both depend on each other for strength. My personal weaknesses have nothing to do with Fox!" She paused for a breath, finding herself tired from all the mixed emotions that were running through her at that moment, but continued shortly after in the same voice, "And if you think that I have merely given up because Fox is no longer with me, you could not be further from the truth. Whatever has happened to him, I will find him, and I know he would do the same for me in no less than a heartbeat."

Shortly after the vixen had finished speaking, Scales' familiar booming laugh was heard throughout the entire darkened room she found herself within. This laughter subsided soon after as Scales continued to speak in a somewhat amused sounding voice, "Is that so? Well, I have someone here that may tell you otherwise. Someone who I'm sure you would prefer to see face-to-face, but this is the best I could do at the moment. What you hear my come as a shock, but you cannot say that I did not warn you my dear vixen. Now Fox, is there anything you would like to say to your friend here?"

There was a brief silence, but it was soon broken by the voice of the vulpine that had stood at her side only a few minutes previous, "Krystal, what are you doing? Can't you see he's trying to get inside our minds?" Her eyes opened wide as she heard this voice, even though it seemed slightly tampered, she knew it was him speaking in the room, just as Scales had been ever since they entered into this place. She looked up into the black void and replied desperately, "Fox, where are you? We were separated and I have no idea where you went. Please, help me Fox." The vulpine's voice came back into the room, a slightly quieter tone of voice echoed in the room as he spoke, "Krystal, with you, I have no chance of making it through this place. We both know that." The words hit Krystal hard, never before had she heard Fox say such a thing to her before in her life. Her face looked greatly betrayed, no one would be able to tell among the darkness, but it was there. As if this was not enough of a shock, the vulpine continued on with his words, "I can go on without you Krystal. When you're with me, I feel like I'm being held back, and right now, that's the last thing I want." With these final words, Fox's voice quickly faded from the room, but the silence did not last long as Scales began to speak once again in his still amused sounding voice, "You see, Fox has realized that you are nothing more than a hindrance to him. Besides, was it not the very scrolls you follow that say that he is the one to save this planet. Your part in that was to merely stand by his side, but you have no right to continue to do so." The vixen looked up at the ceiling once again, tears now falling from her hurt-looking eyes, and said in a wavering voice, "How would you know such things? You…are nothing more than a wretched dinosaur, how would you know of the scrolls?"

"Why my child, you have not figured that out for yourself? I was the one who convinced your father to assemble all the pieces of the scroll in the first place, and it was my mission to make sure all life that once thrived on this planet was destroyed. And I must say it worked quite well…for the most part."

The vixen's expression froze as she heard these words. It had been over four years since she had departed from this planet, leaving behind everything she had ever known, but even as she did so, she never really had any clear idea of what had happened. She knew that her father had assembled the scrolls, and that it created distrust between the tribes of Cerinia, but even this would not have caused such a war between those different tribes. But perhaps a mind-controlled push from General Scales could. Something like that could have easily been averted diplomatically, but if Scales were to take the mind of several of the tribes, war would have been impossible to avoid. When Krystal had first departed from Cerinia before its surface was destroyed, she was determined to find the real cause of that very war, and now here she stood, alone in the darkness, back on the planet from which she had begun this journey, only to find out at such a tremendous moment as this to finally realize that Scales was the one who started it all. Her hands soon joined her knees on the floor as she tried to grasp everything that had just happened to her in the past few minutes, but it all seemed like far too much to handle in such a short time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I seem to have caused a bit of negative emotion to rise up within you. But rest assured, when this day reaches a close, you will return to those of this planet who have fallen before you, and I will make sure that I am personally responsible for that send off. So with that said, I'll show you the way out of that dreadfully dark room. I'll be waiting for you my dear girl, so until we met again, I bid you farewell."

The lights that hung high above the vixen suddenly shone with a bright clear color, filling the previously darkened room with much needed light, but at that moment, the vixen could care less about such things. Even though her exit was now sitting in plain sight, the vixen remained with her hands and knees planted firmly into the cold stone floor beneath her. I was not just the fact that she had to go through so much up until now, or that Scales had revealed himself as the one who had destroyed Cerinia, there was one thing that she had just learned of that tore at her heart, something she had never expected to hear from…him.

_I just…don't know what to do. Fox seems to have his own plan in mind, and from what I understand, I have no part in it. Never before…or rather…never did I ever expect to hear such things from him, after all that we've been through together, now it seems as if he no longer wants any part of me. I feel so…betrayed. Ever after I said I would commit myself to him for the rest of my life, he now finds me nothing more than a stepping stone on his way to Scales…_

"Why Fox…what did you gain by doing such a thing to me?"

Within the silence that this room held, the sound of Krystal's muffled sobs could be heard drifting slowly across its cold floor. It was as if she were reliving the time she had spent when Fox died some days ago, only this time, it was slightly different. Fox had abandoned her, leaving her to be alone as she had all those years before she had met him, before she had ever gotten caught up in this mission. It was not only sadness that filled her, but also feelings of infidelity and disbelief, things she had rarely experienced throughout her entire life. She had grown so close to him, to the point that she was willing to submit to him and become his wife, but now this happened, and no matter how many good times they had shared together, they were now tarnished, to the point where they were almost unbearable for the vixen to think back on.

She continued on in this manner for quite some time, her mind simply not allowing her body to recover from such a shock. It was some time after this before she finally raised her vision from the stone floor that sat below her towards the door that Scales had opened in front of her. She continued to stare at its inorganic surface for a few seconds, not knowing if she would be able to continue on knowing that Fox did not want her to interfere, but suddenly, the vixen's expression changed from that of sadness to one that suggested forced determination. Krystal stood from the floor, wiping the few remaining tears in her eyes before turning to face this new passage that sat inconspicuously in front of her. She hesitated for a moment, speaking to herself in a wavering yet slightly angry sounding voice, "If I cannot do this for Fox, then I will do it for my father and my planet. Scales must pay for the damage he has done…I don't need Fox to realize that." With her new mindset, the vixen gradually made her way towards the door, the thought of Fox still lingered in the back of her mind, but as far as she was concerned, whatever they had promised each other, whether it be that they would fight for each other, or even the fact that she had given herself as Fox's wife, it meant nothing. Everything they had shared, everything they had enjoyed was all voided, and at that point in time, this vixen could care less of what became of this vulpine, the one who stole all of her hopes and dreams with only a few words. He had betrayed her, and she would never find it within himself to forgive him.

As she slowly walked through this new door, she wondered what else this building could possibly hold. Even with the lingering fear that another trap awaited her, it all seemed to be blurred by the thoughts of Fox. At this point, Krystal was no longer concerned with what happened to herself. As long as she was able to defeat Scales before he own demise, she would be happy, because as of only a few moments ago, it was the only thing she had to live for. With this mindset, she soon found herself passing through this door, leading her into an empty room, a room that held only the presence of one other door. Guessing that this was her next path to take, she gradually made her way towards this new passage, but before she could do so, the door she had been heading for suddenly swung open, and walking through it came her betrayer, Fox McCloud. He glanced at her with an expression of both relief and disbelief as he spoke in a quiet voice that mirrored his expression.

"Krystal…is that really you?"

(Fox)

No matter how hard he searched or how many times he checked, Krystal was still nowhere in sight. He had spent nearly five minutes checking every crevice that this decorated hallway may have had, but never once did he find even the slightest clue of what had happened to his female companion. So with a hesitant sigh, he turned to face to door that sat at the end of the hallway, able to see its surface only by looking through the gently spraying water from the fountain that sat in front of it. The vulpine gave up his futile attempt to find Krystal and slowly began to make his way out of this hallway. His previous attempts to convince himself that he could successfully navigate this place without Krystal's help was in vain. He was used to working alone, just as he had on Dinosaur Planet, but after having experienced what it was like to work so closely with another, especially with the kind of bond the two of them shared, he found it hard to adjust. Despite these feelings, he still made his way towards the door at the end of the hallway, knowing that if he remained strong and made his way forward, he would eventually run into Krystal, and he did not think that moment would ever come soon enough.

As Fox found himself at the end of this highly decorated hallway, the door that sat in that same area slowly opened in front of him, revealing the next room that he would have to visit, and much to his relief, he found that it was well lit. With the state of mind that at least he would not be able to fall victim to an ambush as he had in the first room, he strode through the open door, which once again disappeared behind him after he passed through its open threshold.

Once inside of this new room, he walked forward for a short while, eventually coming to notice that it was totally empty, as was the case with the first room of this complex, and there was no way out. He turned back to make sure that the previous door had disappeared, but was stopped from doing so as he noticed several Sharpclaw soldiers running his way. This took the vulpine completely off-guard, but he somehow managed to narrowly avoid the several attempted attacks from the claws of these familiar enemies, making his way towards the far side of the room in order to give himself time to take action. Immediately after he found adequate space between him and these Sharpclaw, the vulpine reached down towards the holster that sat on his leg, only to find that his blaster no longer sat within. He thought for a second before giving himself a mental slap in the face, he had forgotten to recover his blaster after the fight in the first room. He was quickly forced to shake off such feelings however as the Sharpclaw began to gain on the vulpine. There were only a handful of them, but unlike his first fight in this building, he was completely on his own.

Fox quickly took a defensive stance as he watched the creatures approach him in their version of a brisk jog. He knew he was faster than them, and that would be the key factor in this fight. None of the Sharpclaw's seemed to have weapons, which meant that this fight would be fairly even. As the creatures finally came within a few yards of Fox, they all barred their long, unkempt claws and slashed out at the vulpine. He had expected this sort of unorganized strategy from the Sharpclaw, who he had known for some time now not to be the brightest of all creatures, and was able to easily jump free from their attacks. This caught several of the creatures off-balance, leaving them wide open for attack. The vulpine leaped forward and connected with the back of one of the Sharpclaw's head, riding it until his feet smashed the creatures head into the ground, creating a loud cracking noise as a result. From this position, the vulpine jumped a good distance off of the downed Sharpclaw's head and landed a solid punch to the side of one of the creature's heads, instantly causing him to fall unconscious onto the ground below. While the confusion from these attacks ensued, Fox continued on the offensive, using a nearby wall as a means of strengthening his kicking power, jumping up and lunging free of its surface to dispatch another of the Sharpclaw with a powerful kick. Once he landed, the vulpine forced himself to back away to catch a quick breath. The Sharpclaw seemed to be hesitant to attack the vulpine after that display, giving Fox ample time to regain his breath. He only needed a few brief seconds before he was back in the action, besting each Sharpclaw with great ease until eventually, none remained standing within the room.

Almost immediately after finding that he had taken care of every Sharpclaw in the room, Fox fell to his knees, finding his legs and arms were beginning to grow tired from both of the fights he had just been forced into. As he knelt in that spot on the floor, he raised his hand up to his neck, rubbing a tense area that sat within as he commented to himself with a slight chuckle, "Well, so much for not being ambushed…"

Fox's moment of reprieve was cut short however as a booming voice echoed from above him, "So I see that even without your companion, you are still a most courageous fighter. I did not know that you could hold your own so well with on one to support you. Despite what little strength you may have, it will only be a matter of time before you fall weak before all this place has to offer, you can be sure of that my friend."

Fox quickly disregarded these words and asked in a stern voice, "What have you done to Krystal? Tell me where she is right now!" The dinosaurs laugh that resulted from Fox's question lasted for some time, but Scales managed to continue on by answering, "Oh, do not worry about the girl, I will make sure nothing happens to her, but I cannot say the same for you my friend. Now, with that in mind, allow me to open your next pathway. Be careful however, I would hate it if you were to perish at the hands of my minions, I myself have been waiting some time to bring you to your death, but I suppose that will come in due time. Until we meet again, farewell Fox McCloud."

With those parting words, another door opened within the room, giving Fox another pathway to what he was sure would be another fight. With this in mind, he gave himself ample time to sit in that same spot to regain his breath. As he looked up towards his next destination, Fox took a deep sigh, knowing that the longer he sat on the floor, the bigger window of opportunity he was giving for Scales to get to Krystal first. It was an unpleasant thought, but for the moment, there was nothing he could do but try and recover as quickly as possible from the previous brawl.

_Krystal might be on her own for now, but I know she can take care of herself…probably better than I can protect myself. When she's got that staff with her, she can really bring it together in a fight, I never really thought she had anything like that in her…heh, she just never fails to impress me. She may have lost everything she's ever known, but she just never gives up. I guess that's just one of the millions of reasons that I fell in love with her so quickly. And it's that attitude that gives me the will to keep going during times like this. I might be tired…_

"…but I'm not ready to quit."

As the vulpine said these words, he found his place back on his feet, his face pointing towards the open door that sat at the far end of the room. He had no idea what this next room contained, traps, darkness, more Sharpclaw, anything could have happened, but no matter what it ended up being, he would face it head on, feeling at that moment that whatever Scales decided to throw his way, he would meet it head on, and he would not fall at the challenge. And so with a few short strides across this large room, he soon found himself standing within this new room, the door slamming to a close and disappearing as soon as he did so.

It was only seconds after his entire had passed through this new door before the vulpine found himself in immediate danger. As the door that now sat behind him disappeared, he was barely able to dodge a rapidly approaching arrow; one that shattered against the wall behind him due to the force it was fired with. Fox did not turn to see this however, his attention diverted onto the one who fired it from the other end of this large room. Fox seemed to have been caught off-guard as he realized who exactly it was that had attacked him. At the other end of the room stood three animals, all of which were very familiar to the vulpine. The one who had fired the arrow was a raccoon, and by his side stood an echidna and a Kymachian. Fox hesitated for a moment as he saw these figures, not knowing how this was even possible.

_What? These were the animals I had to fight during the past week, but how is that possible? Did Scales save a few of these guys from each planet to fight me again? That has to be right, because we saved all of those planets, so they couldn't be under mind control unless that's what happened. Well, it doesn't matter how they got here, all that matters is that I get out of here alive, Krystal can't be much farther…_

Fox quickly exited from his thoughts as both the Kymachian and the echidna charged at him with their all to familiar grunts and screams. These creatures did not seem to be much more intelligent than the Sharpclaw he had faced, knowing that if they were merely to continue charging at him, he would have an easy time dealing with them. But as Fox waited to take the offensive on these two charging animals, we quickly discovered that it would not prove as easy of a task as he had thought, made apparent as another arrow missed piercing into his chest by mere inches. Not only would he have to avoid the two charging animals, but he would also have to keep an eye out for the arrows that were being fired by the raccoon that stood quietly in the corner of the room. It was because of this that Fox realized he must take great caution when attacking, because if he did not, he would eventually fall victim to either of the physical threats that stood within this room.

For a while, Fox did nothing but parry the attacking creatures, while at the same time keeping an eye on the constant stream of arrows that came at him. But as this went on, he began to rapidly grow fatigued, his muscles becoming weaker and his breaths coming faster as he tried to avoid being done in by these creatures. Unfortunately for the vulpine, no matter how much distance he put between himself and these creatures, he never had time to regain his breath, the raccoon's arrows making sure of that. Soon after finding this out, Fox knew that he would have to take the offensive before he collapsed from exhaustion, or before he could no longer effectively dodge the arrows that flew across the room. So faced with such little choice, the vulpine rushed towards the creatures that were also coming at him, knowing that if he could not successfully destroy them in this attack, he may have little chance of gaining enough strength to mount another.

Fox may have been at a great disadvantage, but he would not allow himself to fall after all he had already been put through. As the vulpine ran towards the advancing creatures, he was forced to dodge several arrows, which proved difficult due to the pinpoint accuracy this raccoon possessed, but was able to do so despite this, allowing himself to achieve an attacking distance on the Kymachian and echidna. Once he did so, he threw out a solid punch to the animal that stood about the same height as himself, causing the echidna to stagger back after receiving the blow, which Fox followed up with a low kick to the short Kymachian. The smaller creature slid back some distance from the impact, but it was not long before both these animals recovered from Fox's attacks. The vulpine was forced to recover quickly as well, his attacks had left him wide open for the raccoons arrows, but he managed to duck under many of them before they pierced into his body.

As he stood up, he realized that there were now many arrows lying sporadically across the floor of this room, which instantly gave the vulpine a plan of attack. He ran away from all the animals, giving himself better change to avoid the raccoon's attacks, and swiftly bent down to recover one of the many arrows that sat beneath him. The point of the arrow may not have been the sharpest he had ever seen, but its jagged stone tip would be enough to whittle away at whatever disadvantage he had found himself at as this fight began. With this new weapon in hand, he merely allowed the two charging animals to close in on him, hoping that this arrow would accomplish what he was intending.

It was only seconds after Fox had managed to separate himself from these animals before they were once again in attacking range of his body, but this time, he was much more prepared. The echidna was the first to reach him, and as he did, it let out a deafening scream as it threw out its short claws towards the vulpine. Fox quickly hoped clear of this attack, and with a hopeful thrust, the vulpine pierced the side of the echidna with this arrow, meriting another scream from the creature as the wound Fox had just created began to bleed furiously. Leaving the arrow where it was now lodged, Fox quickly turned from the echidna and delivered a powerful kick to the short Kymachian, one that it was not so fortunate to recover from as it had during Fox's first attack.

This left Fox alone with the only creature that remained standing within the room, the raccoon that stood unwaveringly in the corner of this large room. Both animals stared the other down for a short time, giving Fox a brief period to both breathe and think. Trying to even get anywhere near the raccoon would prove difficult, thanks in part to the fact that the closer Fox got to the raccoon, the more accurate and powerful his shots would become. But even with this in mind, he still had to chance it. There was no other way to get to the raccoon besides trying to get within attacking range without falling victim to the animals arrows. So after feeling he'd regained as much breath as he needed, the vulpine began his charge towards the raccoon, hoping that this attack didn't end up being as irrational as it seemed at the moment.

As he expected, once he began to quickly make his way towards the raccoon, the arrows began to fly all around him. Because of this, the vulpine was forced to run towards his adversary in a very erratic pattern, hoping that it would somehow decrease the chance of him getting hit by one of the raccoon's projectiles. This seemed to work for longer than Fox had first expected, but as he got closer, so did the arrows. On several occasions, these missiles only missed him by nothing more than the hair on his body, but luckily for him, the raccoon had to continually reload his weapon, which gave Fox several chances to make a straight dash at the creature, and before very long, Fox had reached his destination, knocking the bow free from the raccoon's hands, causing it to fly several feet away from either of the creatures, giving Fox the chance he had been waiting for. Before the raccoon had any time to react after being disarmed, Fox threw his fist into the creatures stomach, and as his body hunched over from the impact of the blow, the vulpine raised his knee swiftly into the face of the creature, causing his body to lurch upward, only to have it fall hard onto the ground below.

As soon as the vulpine saw this, he to fell to the ground, panting desperately for air. He may have been victorious in these previous battles, but now the fatigue of it all was quickly catching up to him. His muscles ached, his breath came much quicker and took much more effort just to do so. He attempted to stand, but was quickly discouraged from doing so as he felt a sharp pain run up one of his legs. Not once had his many adversaries successfully attacked him, he had fought perfectly, but now he doubted he could do so for some time. If it was Scales' plan to wear the vulpine out before he could reach him, the dinosaur had done so very well. For the moment, all Fox could do was remain in that spot, waiting for another door to open. But for the vulpine, it was a welcome pause.

Unfortunately, this moment of respite lasted for a far shorter time than the vulpine had either wanted or expected. As he sat in that same spot on the ground, trying to give himself ample time to recover, the very floor that he was resting upon suddenly gave way, and after a short and surprised yell, the vulpine quickly fell down into a new room within this immense complex. He didn't really give himself the chance to notice this however as his body, which had been falling for several seconds now, contacted the floor of this new room, meriting a painful grunt from the vulpine as his plunge came to an abrupt end. It had been quite a long fall to where he now could be seen collapsed on the floor, the fatigue of his previous battles only adding to the pain he was now experiencing. He managed to prop himself up onto his arms, only to find them to be almost completely numb from the combination of fighting and his recently experienced fall into this room. He ignored this for the moment, instead placing his attention on the room that now sat before him.

Not surprisingly, this room did not seem to hold anything within its bland looking walls, not unlike just about every room he had visited so far. But unlike these previously empty rooms, within this one sat an open door at the opposite end. This allowed Fox to take a breath out of relief, seeing this door led him to believe that he would have nothing to face in this room, which would give him as much time as he wanted to try and recover from his previous battles. And so with this in mind, he let his arms fall out from beneath him, causing the vulpine fall flat on his back, his vision wandering casually around the ceiling above as he slowly gained back the energy he had expended during the last few minutes of his journey within this place.

He carried on in this manner for some time, and thanks to this rest, he slowly began to feel himself regaining what he had lost in the previous rooms of this building, but just as he thought he was ready to move on, he heard the familiar sound of door opening behind him, and before he could turn around, he heard the same door come to a harsh close. It was almost immediately after this final noise was heard before his head came fully around so that he could see what had caused the noise, and when he did, whatever energy that remained lost from the vulpine seemed to flow back as he saw who it was that had come through this door. He immediately stood from his spot on the ground, but for some reason, he found words did not come easy to him at this moment. Because of this, he could only watch as this newly appeared creature slowly made its way towards him.

It was only a matter of seconds before this creature made its way into close range of the vulpine, speaking in a quiet voice as it managed to do so, "Fox, I am glad to see that you are well." Fox smiled back at her, hearing that voice seemed to make him forget all that he had endured during those few previous minutes, "I'm glad to see you too, we got separated a while back but it looks like we're back together again, huh?" Krystal's face seemed to remain in an emotionless state as she responded back in the same voice as before, "Yes, we have been reunited, but I caution, we should not move on. It is far to dangerous for either of us to continue." These words came as a complete surprise to the vulpine. Never before had he heard the vixen utter such negative words, and so he replied with a puzzled look, "What do you mean by that? We've got this far and I'm not about to stop now. We have to keep going, we didn't come all this way just to give up, right?" At these words, the vixen slowly moved behind the vulpine so that she stood directly in front of the door that sat open at the opposite end of the room. After finding herself in this position on the floor, she faced the vulpine and held her arms out from her sides, speaking as she did so, "I have seen what Scales is capable of, we have no chance to defeat power such as that. If we were to face him, we would surely fail." Fox was even further taken aback by these words, and replied in a worried voice, "What are you doing Krystal? Can't you see he's trying to get inside our minds? You don't have to go through this place alone anymore, and don't worry, we can take down Scales together." The vixen shook her head, her arms still outstretched as she replied back with the same flat voice, "No Fox, it is futile. I will not allow either of us to rush needlessly to our deaths." The vulpine shook his head, taking a step forward as he responded in as positive a voice as he could muster at that moment, "You're wrong, we're the only chance this galaxy's got to take Scales down. But…Krystal, without you, I have no chance of making it through this place. We both know that." The vixen lowered her head, as well as her previously extended arms, as she quietly responded, "You already have no chance of defeating Scales, with or without me. If you want to continue on, it will be without my aid. I do not want to die in this place, but if you are foolish enough to think you can defeat him on your own, go ahead, I will not make any attempt to stop you." It took the now greatly confused vulpine almost no time to reply to the vixen's comment, which he did as he quickly walked into arm's length of his counterpart, "Krystal, I don't know what Scales did to you to make you suddenly think we have no chance of beating him, but just listen to me for a second. If you don't come with me, I know I won't survive a fight with Scales. I've known that ever since we fought on Katina. I just… I can't go on without you Krystal. When you're not with me, I feel like I'm being held back, and right now, that's the last thing I want…for either of us. We have to take Scales down together. If we do, I know there's no way he can beat us. We can finally bring peace back to the galaxy…back to Cerinia. That's what you've wanted since you left this place all those years ago, right? So…let's go. We'll take him down…together." At this, Fox slowly extended his hand towards the vixen, hoping that she would find truth in his words and accept his hand, making it clear that she was ready to finish out their mission, no matter what great obstacles lay ahead. But despite all he had said and all he had tried to instill within her, she only turned her head from his outstretched hand, speaking in a suddenly irate voice, "You are more a fool now than you ever have been. You have experienced his power first hand, what more could you accomplish with me standing idly by? I realize that I have no chance of besting Scales; even with your pathetic help…it's time you do the same and just leave this place with your life. Accept the fact that Scales is just too great, you know it to be true Fox. You cannot go on thinking in such a optimistic manner when it will only bring about your end."

Fox did not need to hear anymore, his previously extended hand clenched into a tight fist, his teeth barred tight as he tried to block out all that Krystal was saying. It was true that he had been beaten one-handedly by Scales back on Katina, but this time, he was prepared for such an attack. Not only that, but he knew that he would have Krystal by his side as he did so…but not this one. The vulpine quickly cocked his fist at his side, thrashing out with it as he spoke fiercely through his clenched teeth, "I don't want to hear it anymore, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but there is one thing I can tell you right now. You…are not Krystal!" The words spewed over with rage and emotion, not unlike his closed fist that now flew towards Krystal's body. His eyes came to a tight close, not allowing himself to see what damage he may cause, but to his great surprise, his fist passed through nothing but air. He quickly looked up and saw the figure of Krystal standing in front of him, motionless. His features suddenly relaxed to a large extent as confusion replaced his anger. The vulpine moved the hand he had used to deliver his errant punch, only to find that it was able to move freely throughout the body of the vixen. Fox quickly withdrew it from the vixen's body as her image suddenly faded away into nothingness. The vulpine's focus held to the floor she had disappeared into, speaking to himself in a quiet and relieved voice, "It was…just a hologram. Just another one of Scales tricks to get me distracted…" He looked away from the floor towards the ceiling above, calling out in a voice that hinted the slight joy he found in this victory, "But it didn't work, did it General? Krystal would never turn her back on me like that, too bad you can't understand what it's like to have someone like that with you."

"Oh, my dear friend, you would be surprised of all the benefits I have reaped with help from the right friends, but I digress, you have managed to see through this trap, but perhaps the next will prove…too real an experience for you, shall I say? But on the positive side, there are very few rooms left separating you and I, Fox McCloud. You would not believe how much I've been anticipating your arrival. So until that time, I bid you good luck, because frankly, I do not see much it in your immediate future."

"And when that time comes, I'll be ready…" Fox words trailed off as Scales' did the same. The vulpine had had to endure much during his short time in this place, but his determination had hit a peak at this very moment, one that was matched only by the time he and Krystal had spent preparing for this very mission. He resolutely turned his attention to the door that remained open at the far end of the room, slowly making his way towards its surface, knowing that his journey to find Scales would soon be over, and nothing like this could ever happen again.

Of course, there was still something missing from this grand picture Fox had freshly painted within his mind, that being the vixen that had been absent from his side for some time now. But as he came within inches of this open door, the greatest surprise of his entire experience in this place made itself known, for there she stood, only inches away from himself. The blue fur, the red gem hanging between her eyes, the staff that lay sheathed across her back, it was her, the one and only…his one and only. He scanned her face with great eagerness, his voice seeming to project itself in a slightly quieter tone than he had intended as he spoke in astonishment, "Krystal…is that really you?"

The vixen stood in astonishment as well, never expecting to be reunited with her vulpine counterpart so early, and much to Fox's surprise, she failed to make any gesture of her being even the slightest bit content about their getting back together. Her expression remained the same, the mood around her did as well, making it almost seem as if she was seeing him for the first time. The vulpine didn't seem to mind however, made apparent as he quickly bridged the few steps of distance that had previously separated them, speaking in a relieved voice as he did so, "I'm glad you're alright, no telling what Scales might have done to you if…"

Fox slowly cut himself off from his statement as the vixen quickly made it apparent that she did not wish to hear him speak, made clear as she turned her back to him and began to backtrack into the room she had appeared from. For a short while, Fox only watched in complete confusion as she did this, but quickly broke from this immobile state and chased after her. After passing through the door she had walked through, he positioned himself in front of her body and stopped, causing her to do the same. Even though her head hung towards the ground, Fox looked into what he could see of her face as he asked in a concerned voice, "What's the matter Krystal? Aren't you glad to see me? Did Scales do something to you?" There was no response from the vixen, who only continued to stare blankly into the ground below. Fox was getting more and more confused as this silence carried on, not understanding why she would appear so distraught after they were reunited. He asked again in a quiet and sympathetic voice, "What's wrong? I hate to see you sad like this, but I can't do anything to help until you tell me what's bothering you. Just talk to me…" As he said these final words, he extended his hand to gently contact the vixen's shoulder. This attempt to comfort the vixen was not accepted as the vulpine had at first thought it would be, which he quickly found out as Krystal raised her own arm and forcefully pushed Fox's approaching hand away from herself, causing the vulpine to take a step back in complete surprise. It was almost no time after this before she looked up at him, her eyes full of upset tears, speaking in a voice filled with mixed emotions, "…It is not Scales that troubles me Fox…It is you."

This took the vulpine even more off-guard than when Krystal had rejected his attempt to comfort her. Despite this, and the fact he had no idea why she would say such a thing, he replied in the same voice he had used previously, "Me? Did I do something wrong?" The vixen's tear-filled eyes suddenly pressed down against his own, speaking in a painful sounding voice as this happened, "Do not pretend you do not know what I am talking about, you know very well what you said, and I'll let you know this right now…If you think that way about this mission, than I do not wish to take any part in it. Is that not what you desire?" The even expression that Fox had been trying to hold onto for the past few moments suddenly gave way to one that conveyed obvious bewilderment. He shook his head as he responded in a sketchy voice, "What I said? But I've been…I mean…I haven't even seen you since we got separated. Are you saying that…" Krystal cut off the vulpines speech by merit of her hand waving flippantly in front of her, adding in a similar voice to the one she had just finished with, "Listen, I do not wish to hear you feed me any more lies than you already have Fox. What you said I cannot forgive of you. It is as simple as that. And so, knowing that you do not wish for me to stay, I will leave you. I hope you accomplish whatever fool thing it is you wish to…"

Before Krystal even had the chance to turn and attempt to walk away, Fox took both of his hands and clasped them firmly against the shoulders of the vixen, speaking before she could resist him, "Hang on a minute Krystal. I don't have any idea what you're talking about here. I haven't said anything to you since we came here, and I don't know where you got the idea that I don't want you around, I mean, that's the last thing I want right now." Whatever he had said, it seemed to have captured the vixen's attention, which was made clear by the fact that she was not trying to repel his hands from atop her shoulders. After seeing he was finally making progress, Fox quickly continued on with his words, "I need you to help me defeat Scales, but that's not the only thing we're fighting for here. We're fighting for this planet…this universe, and without you, I just can't do it. I've seen what Scales can do, he was the one that killed me, but you know who never gave up on me? It was you…and because of that faith you had, I'm able keep fighting for what I believe in, fighting to defend what I love in life…" Krystal eyes slowly traced up to Fox's steady gaze as she heard him speak, the tears beginning to bead up once again within them. They remained this way as the vixen spoke back in a meek voice, "How can you say such things…after all you've imparted to me already…after saying you no longer needed me…that you would rather go after Scales on your…"

Before Krystal could go any further, Fox quickly removed his hands from Krystal's shoulders and gently wrapped them around her back, causing the vixen to stop mid-speech, and in turn, causing her tears to flow freely along with the sobs of her forgotten endearment. Her arms as well came quickly around the back of Fox McCloud, her mind merely not allowing herself to go against this vulpine. No matter what she had heard, false or not, she simply could not hold it against him, and as she held the vulpine in her arms once again, she could feel the sincerity in both his words and this genuine display of affection. She knew that Fox would never say things like she had heard, and was suddenly ashamed that she had ever believed a word of it, causing her hold on Fox to become even tighter. The vulpine smiled as he felt this, feeling that whatever had happened to make her act as she had was no longer within her. He gently moved his hand up and down against the back of the vixen's uniform, speaking quietly as he did so, "We'll be alright…now that we're back together. And don't think for a second that I'd ever abandon you here or anywhere else. We both made a promise, and I'm ready to keep it." The vixen did not look up, but merely nodded against the vulpines chest, speaking between her muffled sobs, "Fox…I'm glad to…have you back with me…"

"Well, this is all quite touching I must say. I suppose there may be something the two of you share that is difficult for me to break, but even so, I applaud you both. I had my doubts that either of you could come to terms with the other after what I have put you through. I suppose you have earned slight respect in my eyes."

Fox looked up to the ceiling, but said nothing in return to the booming voice of General Scales, which allowed the dinosaur to continue on, "Well, seeing as how neither my minions nor mind games could hinder you from reaching this point, I suppose it is finally time for our meeting. I've been waiting some time for this moment, and now it has finally arrived, I can hardly bare the anticipation. This is the final door; I suggest you pass through it prepared. I would hate for you to go through all that trouble for nothing."

The vulpine's attention was quickly diverted from the ceiling and was instead directed at one of the walls within the room. One moment, nothing stood against its empty surface, and then the next moment, Fox saw a large, highly-decorated door slowly emerge from behind the wall, making a loud grinding noise as it did so. It was only seconds after this happened that this final door was fully revealed to them, waiting for them to pass through. The vulpine looked down into the face of the vixen, noticing immediately that she was already doing the same to him. He helped steady the vixen on her own to feet and asked in a solid tone of voice, "So, I guess this is it…are you going to be alright?" Krystal nodded, her tears seemed to have faded as her face slowly became filled with the determination she had made clear on the Great Fox, and replied shortly after in as solid a voice as Fox had ever heard from her, "Thanks to you Fox, I've never felt better. Now…let's head through this final door and end this journey. This is the moment we've been anticipating since we began, and it is now finally upon us. Together, we'll finish what we started…" At these words, the vixen smiled and held her hand out to her side, continuing on shortly after, "What do you say to that, Fox McCloud?" The vulpine smiled back, more than happy to have regained the Krystal he had known since this mission had began, and gladly took her hand into his own, speaking devoutly as he did so, "I don't think I have to say any more. We know what we have to do, what's ahead of us. So let's do what we came here for…Scales won't have a chance." With these last words, both vulpines turned toward this final door, the door that would lead them to their last fight with their ultimate enemy, and as they both passed through its large, open surface, they felt as if nothing could ever bring them down. They had faced so much up to this point. Things that brought them pain, things that pushed their emotions to the edge, things that seemed impossible to grasp, but they had overcome it all, now the only thing that remained to be conquered waited past this door, the very door that they now found themselves standing beyond, the door that now closed behind them, leaving them alone at their final destination.

As they found themselves in this final room, they also found that it was not unlike the first, due to the darkness that filled the room, except for a single ray of light that shined down upon the two vulpines as the door had come to an abrupt close behind them. Because of this, these two animals could only see the space in their immediate area, which was not much, considering how narrow this single beam of light was. They both looked at each other with puzzled expressions, neither of them had any idea what to do to surmount this situation or even tell if this truly was the final room that was held within this large complex. Their situation was quickly remedied however as another ray of light shone into the room. It was only a short distance away, and inside the beam of light, both vulpines could see a short figure casting a shadow within this new light. Fox crept slightly closer, only venturing a few steps from the light that shone above him as he tried to identify this new creature. He studied the body for a short while, noticing its torn cloths, bruised looking body, its strangely hopeful expression…

It was at this moment that Fox realized who it was that sat huddled on the floor only a few yards from himself. At first, he simply could not believe it was true, but after having looked over the familiar looking body so many times in mere seconds, he knew it was him. It had been more than fifteen years since he had last seen him, before he left on that ill-fated mission to destroy Andross. It seemed like so long ago, but all of that time that had separated them seemed to matter little to the vulpine, who continued to look upon this new figure in disbelief. He took more step forward, losing himself in the darkness that the light above did not uncover as he quietly asked, "Father…is that…really you?" There was a long pause, a pause that the vulpine did not expect to be broken, but some time after Fox had spoken, the hunched over form that sat clumsily against this rooms cold floor quietly raised his head, his eyes filled with tears as he spoke in response, "Yes…Fox, it's me. You…didn't think I'd give up on you and Vixy like that…did you?" Fox's formerly sturdy expression quickly fell as he heard his Father's voice. It was really him, there was no doubt in his mind, no matter how much of a sheer coincidence it seemed, it was really him, he had finally found him after all those years of searching.

Fox slowly crept through the darkness that separated himself and his Father, and as he did so, James McCloud did his best to face his son, speaking in the same slightly strained voice as before, "So…I guess you made it here alright, but…where's Vixy? Didn't she…come with you?" Fox hesitated as he heard this, not wanting his Father to hear what had become of his wife during his years away from the family. Before Fox could find it within himself to break the news to his Father, James squinted his eyes over towards the vixen that stood in the beam of light not far from him. The beaten vulpine smiled and said in a less painful sounding voice, "Oh, there she is…right over there. Sorry about all this Vixy…I was a little careless. Hope you can forgive me for leavin' you alone with the kid…" As his Father said these words, Fox made his way into the same light James occupied, speaking with his head slightly lowered, "Father…that's not Vixy. She died a long time ago…looking for you." There was another pause between the two vulpines, but it was broken a short time after by James, who spoke in a regretful tone of voice, "Oh…Is that right…Well, can't blame her…I mean, I should've known Andross was too tough for me, and she was the one paid for my failure. She was always like that…she'd never give up on something she really cared about, even if she had to die for it. That's what made her so special to me…but still, something's wrong. If Vixy's dead, then who's that standing in that other light over there?" James son did not need to look where his Father was weakly pointing to see who he was talking about, and he supplied an answer shortly after, "That's Krystal. I saved her on one of my missions. We've been fighting together ever since then to bring Scales down." James let off as much of a smirk as he could in his current condition and commented in an almost pleased sounding voice, "Krystal huh? She looks just like your mother…" The feeble vulpine motioned with a weak hand towards the vixen as he spoke in a voice that projected just far enough from her to hear, "Can you come over here…Krystal, was it? I'd like to take a better look at you…guess my eyesight's not as good as it used to be." The vixen did not hesitate to do as he said, and soon, she found her place next to Fox under this single light. James' smirk changed into more of a smile as he was able to see this young vixen more closely, "Yep, she looks just like your mother Fox. I don't know if you remember her that much, but there's definitely something familiar about them." James turned his head from the newly arrived figure back towards his son, talking to him in something just louder than a whisper, "You said that you've known her for a while, huh? Don't think you can go wrong with this one son. This…might make me seem a little old but…you planning on making me a grandparent already?"

Generally, comments such as this would embarrass Fox to no end, but now that both he and Krystal knew what they had promised each other, Fox found absolutely no reason to feel uncomfortable in the least about his Father's question. The vulpine smiled upon hearing this and looked back towards Krystal as he responded with a slight chuckle, "I don't know, haven't really thought about it. But maybe one day…if you're lucky." James let off a slight chuckle as well as he heard his son's words, adding in a sarcastic voice, "Lucky? I didn't know getting to feel old was a good thing. Sure can't be worse than this place I guess." This beaten vulpine's more lighthearted words suddenly shifted as he looked up into his son's face, seeing him after all these years, seeing what he had become, it filled him with a feeling he had long forgotten. He spoke shortly after finishing his previous statement in a more quiet voice, "Fox…I'm so glad to see you're doing so well for yourself. No matter what happens to me, just know that I'm proud of you Fox. You've done everything I wanted to accomplish when I was your age…looks like you've done one better than your old man, and I don't regret that at all. I'm just proud to have a son like you Fox." James' son smiled again, but this time it was not because of some lighthearted comment. This smile was one that showed he appreciated what his Father had just said, made more clearly by the slowly forming tears that accompanied this smile. This had to be one of the greatest moments in the vulpine's young life. For so many years, he lived with the mindset that his Father was dead, that he would never be able to see him again. But here he was, holding onto whatever life he held left within him, speaking to him in a voice that was previously a mere echo in the back of his mind. The teary-eyed vulpine lowered himself onto one knee, placing himself at an even height with his Father, and shortly after doing so, he threw his arms out towards James, feeling that his Father's embrace would relieve him of all the painful memories he had had to endure over those fifteen years without him. His voice was shaky, but he managed to speak before his arms came into contact with James, "Thank you for…holding on for so long. I missed you…Father. I…"

_No…_

It was as if it were a dream, or rather, his greatest nightmare. As the vulpine had reached out for his Father, just as his arms were about to wrap around the beaten vulpine's body; he suddenly found that there never was anything sitting before him. His arms clumsily passed through his Father's figure, only to have his hands slap against the ground behind his image, saving himself from falling on his face. The vulpine heard Krystal take an abrupt gasp, seeing what had happened surprised her almost as much as it did him. His Father had never been there, it was never him talking, it wasn't his Father who instilled him with all these wonderful thoughts. It was nothing but a hologram, and Fox could only stay on his hands and knees as he reeled with disbelief. "No…it can't be. He was just here…I know it…" Fox's hands both clenched into fists as he said these incredulous words. "…How could I be fooled like that…I should've known…" Anger and rage now coursed through the vulpine's body, but it was lessened slightly as he felt the contact of a warm hand against his shoulder. Fox didn't have to look up to see who it was, he knew it was Krystal, he knew that she was trying to comfort him, but to the vulpine, kind words would not come anywhere near to healing this wound he now found within himself. The vixen that stood next to him knelt down at his side, her hand now moving through the hair on his motionless head as she spoke, "Fox…I'm sorry for what has just happened. Scales has done you a terrible injustice by tormenting you in such a way." Fox looked up, his eyes full of tears as he did so, which was a sight that tore at Krystal's heart as soon as she saw his expression. Her parents may have been gone from her life, but that could be nothing compared to having them appear to return, only to have them striped away just as you think you will never leave their side ever again. He continued to stare at the vixen with those same pitiful eyes for a short time, seeming to take slight comfort in her comforting actions and words, and was soon after ready to speak, but just as he found himself able to do so, another voice broke into the room, and this time, it did not emit from above, but rather at another location within the room these two vulpines were now held within.

"So, it appears that your Father has left you once again. Pity, it was so heartwarming to see you two reunited, but I suppose the truth can be a painful thing, your Father is dead my friend, and I'm afraid there is little you can do to change that."

Both of their heads seemed to turn in approximately same direction as they tried to pinpoint the location of his voice, but it could only be a rough guess due to the amount of darkness that filled this room. This didn't seem to matter to Fox, who suddenly stood up from the ground, tears still fresh in his eyes as he called out to the darkness that surrounded him, "Scales…where are you! I know you're in here somewhere, and I know you want a fight. So stop being such a coward and show yourself!" Krystal quickly stood up, placing a hand on the vulpine's arm as she spoke to him, "Calm yourself Fox, there's no need to rush into this with such haste." Fox hesitated, but eventually submitted to the vixen's words, giving a slight nod he as he took a deep breath to center himself. It was as he did this the previously darkened room suddenly became flooded with light, which greatly surprised the two vulpines at first, but their eyes quickly adjusted so that they could see a lone figure standing at the corner of this large, empty room. Its green, scaly body easily stood out from the bland colored walls that this building seemed to be filled with. The figures rough looking face soon donned an aggressive looking smirk as it crossed it arms. He cocked his head back slightly, a quiet chuckle arising from deep within his lungs as a result, and immediately after, he attention centered on the two vulpines that stood on the other side of the room, and with a confident gait, he slowly began to make his way towards them.

"So, I see my visitors have finally arrived. I do hope you have come prepared as I had previously requested, unlike our time spent together on Katina. A fight such as that did little for me, but I'm sure you will not disappoint me like that again, at least, I would hope not. Weak enemies prove to be so little fun…"

Both Fox and Krystal remained stationary, even as Scales continued to approach their position, neither were going to back down from him, no matter what they felt at the time. Fox showed he was not afraid of his nearing enemy as he took several short steps towards the dinosaur, speaking in a slightly angry sounding voice, "You will pay for all you've done Scales, as if it wasn't enough to control all those planets…you baited me into thinking my Father was alive. You've hit an all-new low Scales, and we're going to stop you before you can take this any further." The General smirked again, never stopping from his advances as he spoke in reply to the vulpine's comments, "It makes no difference to me what you think Fox McCloud, I'll do whatever I want, and no one will be able to stop me…neither you or that little vixen that insists to stand by your side." This time it was Krystal's turn to close the distance between herself and Scales, making her way quickly to Fox's side while speaking in a voice slightly less harsh than her counterpart had used, "I insist on doing so because we know that what you are trying to do is wrong. I do not know how you became such a twisted creature, but know this. This building, its traps, they all failed to stop us from reaching this point because of the very reason I fight by Fox's side, and it will be that same devotion that we share that will bring about your downfall." It was as he heard these words that the slowly approaching dinosaur came to a complete stop, the smirk on his face growing ever larger as these vulpines tried to talk down to him. He shook his head passively as responded back in an even voice, "And this is supposed to impress me? Am I supposed to be so taken by your words that I should just give up? I'm sorry to say that when you two cannot even make it through this place without collapsing, as you both did, it seems to belittle all the threats you cast upon me." Both Fox and Krystal remained silent as they heard these words, which allowed the General to continue on, "You know, if this place had really held any real threat, I may have been impressed that you had made it this far. Yet, as you are soon to find out, this place…not unlike your Father who vanished in front of your very eyes, is nothing but an illusion." It was only seconds after Scales had said these words before Fox asked in something just below a yell, "What are you talking about Scales?"

The dinosaur shot a piercing glance over towards the inquiring vulpine, one that was accompanied by that same spiteful smirk that was becoming so familiar to the vulpine couple. His gaze remained steady as he raised one of his arms above his head, speaking shortly after doing so, "This is what I'm talking about my friend." After saying these words, he gave nothing more than a slight snap of his fingers, and in an instant, the building that they had been held within ever since they arrived on this planet suddenly vanished. The walls, the floors, everything suddenly disappeared into thin air, returning the pair of vulpines to the surface of Cerinia, just as they had been before entering into that imaginary complex.

This took both Fox and Krystal by complete surprise, their eyes no longer focused on the dinosaur that stood only a few short yards away from them. Their attention was quickly brought back to their enemy as he began to speak once again, "You see, this place never really existed, nothing that you have seen today were real. Nothing but myself and the very planet we now stand upon. You may have fought to the best of your ability, but it was all for nothing, neither of you were in any real danger…but I must admit, I enjoyed watching your struggle through that imaginary place." Fox once again stepped forward as he replied in a firm voice, "The building might not have been there, but those had to be real Sharpclaws. I understand my Father was just a hologram, but I could feel those Sharpclaw…" The vulpine cut himself off as the sound of Scales maniacal laughter seemed to echo across the empty landscape that surrounded them, to which he quickly followed shortly after his laughter came to a halt, "You would think that to be true, but sadly, there was never anyone in that building, spare we three. You may have felt every blow you each delivered to those illusionary creatures, but you never actually came into contact with them. I'm afraid I had a major part in that my friend. You see, when you were about to contact on of my holographic minions, I would simply tweak your minds into minds into feeling each blow you delivered, when in reality, your fists contacted nothing but air. Control of the mind is such a wonderful thing, isn't it?"

After hearing Scales explanation, it was Krystal's turn to make a comment, joining her vulpine counterpart who stood only a few steps ahead of her as she spoke, "Even if that were so, even if you were able to control that aspect of our minds, it would have only been nullified due to the devices we carry with us that serve to prevent such control." Scales gave a slight nod to the vixen's comment, as if to say he agreed with her way of thinking, but then replied shortly after, "Yes, I suppose that would make sense, but I'm afraid the device you carry with you does little more than give you the state of mind that I cannot take over your mind. I could very well control both of you right now, despite whatever precautions you may take to prevent it, but being the honorable reptile that I am, I withhold from doing so…" It was at these words that Scales unsheathed the large, curved sword that sat at his side, which he quickly held out in front of him. "Besides, I've been waiting far too long for this moment to merely end it before it starts. So with that in mind, please ready your weapons, I'll try my best to draw this out as long as possible. It would serve to be little fun if you knew you never had a chance to begin with."

Fox and Krystal looked on as their ultimate enemy was now ahead of them, sword drawn and ready for their final showdown. The vulpines exchanged a quick nod, a simple motion that seemed to say hundreds of things. This was the last part of their mission they had yet to complete, and the time to accomplish this great task was finally upon them. Without hesitation, Krystal drew her father's staff, while at the same time Fox took a defensive posture with his fists at his side. The fate of the entire universe depended on the outcome of this very fight, a single clash that could change the face of the galaxy forever, and the only thing that remained was this dinosaur. They had faced him before on Dinosaur Planet, where they had successfully defeated him, but now they were faced with the same task, with an enemy that seemed immensely more powerful than during their previous meeting. But none of that mattered; they could not allow such thoughts to hinder themselves from what they had set out to do. From the first day they had caught wind of these mysterious mind controls, they had worked towards this very moment, and neither of them would allow this opportunity to pass them by. In perfect unison, the two vulpines rushed towards General Scales, their minds set on one thing. This dinosaur had to be stopped, and they had to do it…together.

Scales did nothing but watch as the two vulpines quickly approached his position, ready to mount the first attack. He merely shook his head and raised his hand out in front of himself, as if signaling for them to stop. After doing so, he spoke in a calm sounding voice, "You think a tactic such as this is prudent? I'll show you that this fight will take much more than blind, tactless assaults such as this." As soon as he spoke these words, a faint green light began to shine from his hand, but even so, this did not stop the vulpines charge. This strange light quickly became brighter and stronger until it abruptly burst into a blinding light that seemed to surround the entire area these three animals were standing within. This caused both Fox and Krystal to come to an abrupt stop only a few yards from their adversary, their eyes now shut tight due to the intense glow from this light Scales had revealed. It was less than a few seconds after this happened that the vulpines were able to open their eyes, but when they did, they noticed that a strange, clear green bubble surrounded Scales. Both animals stood in wonder of this new object, but were quickly forced to take action as this green bubble began to expand. It was quickly growing larger, and with each passing second, it came closer and closer to the two vulpines. Upon seeing this, both Fox and Krystal turned and ran in the opposite direction of the quickly approaching wave of energy, hoping that they could somehow avoid coming into contact with its green surface. Unfortunately, this green sphere had expanded far too fast for these vulpines to have any chance to evade it, and only seconds after it had first appeared, it had found its way towards the retreating vulpines, and the results of this action was made immediately apparent to both animals.

Fox had run his hardest to try and escape the quickly approaching wave of green, but to no avail. Its clear green surface soon came into direct contact with his back, sending the vulpine flying across the landscape. He found himself drifting through the air for some time, only to land harshly a short time after against the rough surface of Cerinia. He lay motionless for only a few moments, feeling a few now open cuts bleeding slightly from several parts of his body, but he quickly disregarded these thoughts and soon found himself back on his feet. After finding himself back up and ready to fight, the vulpine turned back to see if the green energy that had just knocked him down had disappeared, but much to his surprise, he saw that it was still standing in its same clear green color, only now this bubble covered a much greater area on Cerinia's surface. His eyes quickly scanned all across its large surface, but his attention soon became focused as he soon noticed a familiar figure standing on the inside of the bubble's green glow. It took him no time at all after he recognized this figure to run towards it surface, disregarding the possibility that it might expand once again.

In almost no time at all, the vulpine was standing inches from this strange green bubble, and inside, only inches away as well, stood a lone blue vixen, one of which looked at him with desperation through the light green tint. No matter how much she tried to break its surface, it would not seem to give way in the least, merely knocking both her and her staff back when she tried to break free. Fox attempted to do the same, only with his fists, and soon found that he was also unable to penetrate the outer surface of this strange entity.

It was after several of these failed attempts by both the vulpines before another figure emerged a good distance behind the vixen, one that spoke with that same iniquitous smirk he seemed to enjoy so much, "Your attempts to free yourselves will continue to prove futile. To enter into this sphere of energy I have created, you must possess a great amount of energy yourself, I believe you refer to this as the Energy of Life. Unfortunately, it appears you, Fox McCloud, do not have enough of that energy within you to enter into my new arena." The dinosaur paused for only a seconds as his focus centered clearly onto the vixen that stood within this sphere, and continued on with his smirk still present, "But it seems that my little vixen does have the required energy. Unfortunately, you will not be able to escape this place; no matter how hard you try. Sadly, I too am under the same circumstance. Not even I am able to break free from what I have created. There is but one way to lower this sphere of energy from over our heads…we must fight. When I first summoned this sphere, I set forth a challenge, one that could only be accepted by the few who still possess power enough to pass through this green surface. And by doing so, you, my little vixen, have accepted the challenge I have set forth. Now that you have received my challenge, no one may leave this sphere until either of the combatants fall. This energy that now surrounds us will only lower itself when one of us is no longer living…you see my girl, this is a fight to the death. I had expected to fight the both of you at once…but I'm sure you will do your best not to disappoint me."

Scales' words shocked both vulpines, but Fox was the first to make any sort of reaction against it. He desperately slammed his fist into the surface of the green bubble, his gaze focused squarely on the one that stood so close, but according to what the dinosaur had just said, there was absolutely no way for him to reach her. His fist came into contact with this green entity once more, his expression growing more desperate with each passing second, and spoke shortly after in a voice that matched the look on the vulpine's face, "Krystal, you can't fight him alone. All this time we've been talking about how we had to face Scales together, but look what happened. I don't want you to fight him alone, I…won't let you."

Krystal looked upon the vulpine with sympathy, but she knew there was no possible way he would be able to join into this fight; Scales had made sure of that. The vixen held the vulpine's frantic eyes, trying her best to calm him down as she spoke, "Well, it looks as though we don't have much of a choice Fox. If I must, I will take Scales down on my own." Fox shook his head quickly, firmly planting his hands against the side of the clear green surface that sat in front of him as he replied in the same voice as before, "No Krystal, I just can't accept that. I didn't come all this way just to watch you fight. And besides, you saw what that guy did to me on Katina…I don't want that to happen to you too…" The vixen lowered her head, knowing how hard this must be for the vulpine to have to accept, but there really was nothing he could do to help her now. She spoke from this position, trying to conceal the anxiety that was slowly beginning to build within her, "Perhaps there is nothing you can do help me fight Scales at this point…but there is still something I need from you, something that I cannot do without." These words at least stopped Fox from beating his fists into the green bubble that separated the two vulpines; instead, he now gazed eagerly into the face of the vixen, asking in a concerned tone of voice, "What do you need? I'll do anything, just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." The vixen gave a slight nod upon hearing these words, and shortly after raised her vision towards the face of the vulpine, her face looking almost as if she were about to cry. She reached up and placed both her hands against the same spot where Fox had placed his against the green surface, answering quietly shortly after, "Fox…we've both fought our hardest these past few days to reach this very moment. I know you feel as though you should have a part in this fight, but even if you cannot fight, there is still one way you may aid our victory." She paused slightly, as if she were trying to fight back tears that were trying to surface in her eyes, but the vixen continued on shortly after with clear eyes, "All I need…all I want is your undying support Fox. It may be difficult for you to see me in such a situation, but even though we are separated, we are never apart. Even when you had appeared to have died…to have left my side forever, you were still with me, even if it was hard for me to discern it at the time. If you have any doubts about my fighting Scales on my own, you may as well bid me farewell beforehand. I don't want to let you down Fox, and I want to emerge triumphant from this battle, but without your support, it will be nearly impossible for me to do so. Fox…Can you please do this one thing on my behalf?"

Fox gave a simple nod in reply to the vixen's question, but his response went further than that. All this time, he had been fighting for this very moment, and now that it had finally come, he couldn't even take part in it. On top of this, Krystal was going to have to fight their final enemy on her own, which was something Fox had never anticipated would happen, and because of this, he simply could not find it within himself to let Krystal do such a thing as this without him there to help her. His mind kept flashing back to the time on Katina where he had attempted to fight Scales, how he had almost died because of it. There was no way he was simply going to sit back and watch Krystal fight his battles for him. But this way of thinking seemed to have diminished greatly as he heard this vixen's request. As much as Fox did not want to admit it, he would not be able to help her defeat Scales, but even so, if he could not fight beside her, he could fight within her, giving her the support and strength she needed to destroy Scales. It was a difficult fact to accept, but it was the only thing he could do at this point. And so, after he had given this slight nod, he looked back towards the vixen, the distress seeming to have gone from his face as he spoke in an even voice, "Alright, I'll do it. I know you can do this…it's just…hard for me to have to let you go like this, ya know? …But I know you won't let me down, I really do believe in you Krystal. Just…be careful, alright?" Krystal broke a slight smile as well as a nod as she responded, "Thank you Fox. And don't worry, I'll make certain that I'm the one to escape from this prison, of that, you can be quite sure…"

There was a short pause after this exchange by these vulpines, each seeming to wish they could merely feel the warmth of the others hand through this shield of energy, but such a thing never came to pass. They merely stood in their same spots, staring into each others eyes, knowing that despite all they had said to one another, this fight may well end up heading in an undesirable direction. Even with this in mind however, they still remained positive, even though no words passed between them, the mood was strangely optimistic, but this would be the last of these moments as Krystal was forced to turn from Fox's caring eyes in able to face the now laughing figure of General Scales. She quietly withdrew her staff and held it out in front of her, preparing for whatever this dinosaur had in mind.

His laughter soon subsided as he saw her now revealed weapon, looking upon its golden surface with an amused look on his face as he spoke, "I see you're finally done with your farewells. I hope you made good use of that time, because it is certain to be your last." The vixen looked resolutely into the face of the dinosaur, her eyes not at all seeming to reflect the thousands of thoughts that ran through her at that moment, and spoke in a voice that reinforced this fact, "You may think so, but I know as long as Fox is standing here by my side, I will not allow myself to let him down. Neither you nor anything else in this life will ever manage to do so, you can be sure of that." Scales expression suddenly went flat as he held his sword out in front of him, now speaking from behind the large blade of his sword, "I see, we'll just have to test your theory in battle. But I'm sorry to say you may find your idealistic state of mind to be shockingly mistaken." The vixen's grip on her father's heirloom became slightly tighter as she heard these words, not allowing the dinosaurs reasoning distract her in any form. Her gaze remained steady as she resolutely spoke back in response, "Have you ever thought for one second that it might be you who is wrong Scales? I suppose there is only one way to find out." The large reptile barred his sharp fangs at the vixen, his body beginning its way quickly towards her as he replied with a now enraged sounding voice, "Such delusions, you will see that you have been mistaken by such thoughts since the day you were born. Now, fall at my feet like all the others!" Scales' words seemed to fuel his power as his blade came rushing towards the vixen at a furious rate, but with a superb reaction to this first attack, she managed to raise her staff out in front of herself, her hands spaced out evenly on each end of the staff, allowing her to cause Scales' sword to come to a grinding halt against her father's golden staff. The final battle had begun, and only the winner of this duel would emerge, not only with their life, but also with the fate of the universe in their hands.

Scales looked hard into the eyes of the vixen as he tried to push past the staff with his currently stymied blade, but found himself taken slightly off-guard as she gave her weapon a full twist, causing the dinosaur's sword to slide free of the staff and come into contact with nothing but the ground that sat below them. Immediately after Krystal saw this slight miscue by Scales, she used the momentum of her spinning staff to send a blow towards the General's face, which caused the dinosaur's head to jerk to the side slightly when it connected on the side of his scaled face. The vixen was glad that she was the first to make a successful attack, but found that after she had done so, the already fierce look in her adversaries eyes seemed to grow, almost as if his eyes were glowing deep red from the rage that was beginning to accumulate within him. Krystal's attention was quickly diverted from this however as she saw Scales once again swing his large sword in the vixen's direction, but she was able to jump free from his attack with little trouble. This time however, Scales was able to keep perfect balance during his attack, giving him the opportunity to continue on the offensive, which he did with a flurry of enraged attacks towards the vixen. Krystal found that running from this outburst of attacks from Scales was not an option, forcing her to block his attacks by merit of her staff, which she managed to do with great difficulty, only to have her staff and Scale's sword come to a halt as they were, once again, grinding against the surface of the other. Unlike the first time however, Scales took the initiative to break the standoff as he abruptly pulled the blade of his sword away from the vixen, and due to the amount of forward force she had been applying to repel the dinosaur's attack, both her hands and the rest of her body followed, causing her to take several clumsy steps forward in order to prevent herself from falling to the ground. Scales quickly stepped to the side, allowing the vixen room to stumble in front of him, and after she had done just that, the large reptile took a mighty swipe at the vixen, catching her right across the back, slicing through both her vest and undershirt to create a thin, open cut that stretched across the entire width of her back. She winced in great pain, but did not hesitate to find her feet once again, knowing that if she were to think on her wound for too long, she would receive many more.

Meanwhile outside of this battle, Fox watched on in great apprehension as Krystal received this cut, noticing that it had also begun to bleed a good amount and was beginning to soak through both layers of her uniform. Once again, he found himself in contact with the green bubble, his hands both spread open across its surface as he watched on. He may have said that he had believed she could do this, but seeing them fight, it made him feel so helpless, and because of this, his faith in the vixen was slowly fading. His entire being wanted to take part in this fight, to help the now bleeding vixen that stood within, but with this green entity in his way, he could do no such thing. The fact that Scales had said he did not have what was required to enter into that place was not enough, he was going to prove it on his own, still not willing to give up whatever chance he had at joining the fight that was being held right in front of him. The vulpine backpedaled a short distance, still facing the green energy that he had been watching through this entire time. With a deep breath, he began to sprint as fast as he could towards the sphere, lowering his shoulder just as he was about to contact his surface, hoping that the force of this impact would somehow let him break through the clear green surface. He closed his eyes hard just as he was about to contact its surface, but much to his surprise, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes, optimistic that he had somehow been successful in entering into the sphere, but was quickly brought back to reality as the impact of his attempt sent him flying back to the ground. He hit the surface of Cerinia with some force, and after finding himself once again upon the surface of Cerinia, he noticed that the shoulder he had used to ram into the bubble had gone completely numb, which made it hard for the vulpine to simply regain his footing. He moved his now immobile arm with his other hand, hoping to regain feeling within as he continued to do so. All he could do now, as he finally accepted that he would not be able to join this fight, was watch in trepidation as it was carried out, hoping that somehow, Krystal truly would be able to escape with her life.

Back inside their green, enclosed arena, Krystal found herself in great pain from Scales previous attack, knowing that a good amount of blood was flowing from her back. She did not let this appear on her face however, her vision never even hinting at the fact that she was in pain. Despite this however, Scales seemed to be able to sense the fact that she was in pain, made obvious by the slight smirk that broke into his otherwise aggressive-looking face. This smirk was followed a split-second after as Scales flew towards the vixen with blinding speed, an action that caught the vixen completely off-guard. She managed to raise her golden staff just enough to deflect to blow that resulted, but because of the sheer force of his attack, she was sent hurtling back across the ground, coming to rest a short time later, her body bouncing and rolling abruptly against Cerinia's surface before coming to a complete stop. The vixen let out a quiet moan as she lay there, trying to will herself into standing up, which she did a short time after with great difficulty. Not only were the affects of Scales' attacks starting to take an their toll on her, but the mere fact that her stamina was quickly fading also factored into what she felt at that moment. She would have liked time to take a quick breather, but this was not to be, Scales made sure of that as he once again charged towards the vixen. Not knowing what she could do to stop him in her condition, she merely swung her staff ineptly out in front of her. The advancing dinosaur saw this futile attack and merely raised his arm to prevent it from contacting him, which allowed him a completely unobstructed angle of attack on the vixen. The dinosaur raised his sword high in the air, and with a deafening roar, the blade of the General's sword swiped cleanly across the diagonal of the vixen's body. From a length that extended from her left shoulder to her right hip, a large, open cut was revealed; one that began bleeding furiously from the moment Scales' sword had carved it out. He landed some distance behind the vixen, and remained that way, knowing that after a blow such as that, this battle was all but over.

"Krystal! NO!" Fox's desperate words echoed across the barren landscape, making itself heard several times before it gave way to silence. The vixen's eyes opened wide, her face filled with the intense pain that filled her. She did not scream, she did not panic, she merely looked forward, staring with her now void looking eyes towards the vulpine that had just yelled her name. Her focus remained in this same spot for what seemed like several minutes, both unwilling the be released form the others gaze, but soon, as the vixen fell to her knees, her hand clasping frantically around the long, bleeding wound that ran across her entire upper body, their gaze did break, and the vixen dropped face down onto her knees, her now motionless body lying in the small pool of blood that she had just created.

The shocked vulpine that stood outside the green surface could only stare at her body, not believing what had just happened. Suddenly, the green surface that had previously stood between himself and the vixen vanished, causing the vulpine to fall clumsily onto his hands and knees, his head hanging between his arms as the tears of this loss quickly beaded up in his eyes. He shook his head gently, causing several of these newly formed to spray free from his eyes as he spoke, "This…can't be happening. We were…supposed to be together…but now…no. Krystal…you can't be gone, you just can't…"

Between his hopeless sobs, Fox suddenly heard the sound of a familiar laughter coming from a short distance away, and soon after, the one who had been responsible for all of this began to speak in an amused voice, "Well, that fight was certainly a disappointment, but seeing you squirm at the result seems to make up for whatever was lacking from these past few moments." Fox made no attempt to move, but merely continued to let his tears flow freely as the dinosaur slowly made his way towards him. There was no reason for him to try and escape, to try and fight back. Whatever good this life had held no longer existed for the vulpine. His father was still dead, his mission was a failure, and now Krystal had been killed in front of his very eyes. There was no point in living when you had nothing to look forward to, and perhaps if he allowed Scales to kill him at that moment, he and Krystal could be reunited once again, but in a state that could never be broken.

After seeing that Fox was going to make no attempt to escape, a smirk crept across Scales' face as he gently placed the blade of his sword against the bridge of the vulpine's neck. But still, the vulpine made no gesture that he was going to fight back or simply try and run. The dinosaur let out a slight chuckle as he spoke in the same amused voice, "That's right Fox, bow before your superior. I'm sorry this all had to be pressed upon you, but you cannot say that I did not warn you. And now, time to meet your end Fox McCloud, it's been a great pleasure getting to know you so well."

The feeling of the cold blade against his neck suddenly disappeared, and he knew that meant Scales was about to do just what he had done to Krystal only moments before. Despite this, he never cringed, he never objected, he merely accepted the fact that this truly was the end, and there was nothing he could do but wait for the eternal darkness that awaited him. He could envision what was to happen after his demise, Scales would go on to control the universe, he would take control of everybody in the galaxy and force them to do his bidding. Planets would be destroyed, lives would be lost, and it would all stem from this very moment, a moment that Fox was eager to finally be put to an end.

Seconds seemed to stretch into minutes and hours as Fox awaited his end, but there was something strange about the time after Scales had lifted the sword from his neck. Even though time seemed to have slowed substantially, it soon became apparent that Scales was not going to finish him as he had once thought. He made his first movement in some time, his head slowly rising from the space between his arms as he attempted to see what Scales was waiting for. Before he could open his eyes to look however, he felt a sort of gentle warmth hitting him in the face, one that seemed to be accompanied by a blue glow that managed to enter into his still closed eyes. Confused, Fox quickly opened his eyes to see what the cause of this could be, and when he did, the answer came as a complete and utter shock, because as his eyes opened and he looked forward, he noticed a figure floating a short distance above the ground, surrounded in a bright blue light that cast strange shadows across the surface of the planet. It took him no time to realize who this figure was, but it took him a longer time to actually believe it was true.

_No way…Krystal?_

As hard as it was to believe, it really was her. The vulpine eagerly scanned her body, noticing that all the cuts that Scales had created were still bleeding heavily, made obvious by the fact that there was a steady drip of red falling from the otherwise blue and shining vixen. Her eyes were no longer the void and lifeless color they once were, but were now a strange, translucent shade of purple. She hung in the air, not limply, but as if she were standing on some invisible platform. The vixen looked down towards the place where Fox was standing, but quickly removed her focus from him as she saw Scales approaching her at a rapid pace. He screamed out just before thrusting his sword out in front of him, "I thought you had already learned your lesson little girl. This time you won't get back up!" At these words, the enraged and slightly confused dinosaur attempted to stab at the levitating vixen. At this, she merely raised her hand in front of her, and just as the sword was about to pierce through her stomach, a powerful barrier emerged from the spot Scales had attempted to run through with his sword, which caused him to fly back several feet before falling awkwardly against the bridge of his neck. He let out the first cry of pain either of the vulpines had ever heard, and as he attempted to stand, he found that he had become paralyzed from his abrupt fall.

As Scales attempted to stand, Krystal revealed her father's staff and held it out in front of her, the head of the staff pointing directly at the faltering body of General Scales. Soon after doing so, the glow that surrounded her began to grow even stronger, the blue radiance seeming to tint everything around her into the same shade of light blue. Not only did the aura that surrounded her body begin to glow more brightly, but this massive blue energy soon filtered into her staff, where the intense light began to focus at the head of her staff in a rapidly growing mass. The paralyzed body of General Scales attempted to use whatever was left in his body to escape from Krystal's impending attack, but soon found that his efforts were futile. Feeling that his end was inevitable, the large reptile turned his body to face the vixen, speaking out at her in a weak voice that neither of the vulpines had ever heard before, "You may have defeated me, but know this you wretched vermin. By my death, you will accomplish nothing but the prolonging of your ultimate end. There is another who will take my place, and unfortunately…he will be far greater a challenge than you will ever be able to comprehend. He is the one that…gave me these powers, and you will stand no chance against his wrath. So…do not celebrate, you will soon meet the same fate as I intended for you both." With these final words, Krystal's staff suddenly exploded with this strange blue energy, causing a vibrant beam of this same energy to rush forth at a furious pace towards General Scales. This blast ruptured the ground it passed over, creating a deep trench as it traveled forward, until eventually it immersed their adversary within its brilliant blue glow, and after several seconds, this devastating beam of energy faded, leaving nothing but empty space where their enemy had just sat.

The glowing vixen slowly retracted her staff from in front of herself as she saw that Scales was no longer. Her expression remained even however, as it had during the entire time her heavily beaten body had been enveloped within this blue light. But it was at this moment as her staff returned to her side that the mysterious blue glow of energy that had surrounded her body quickly faded away, causing the vixen to noiselessly fall back to the ground with nothing more than a slight thud. She was completely exhausted, the fight, her wounds, whatever had just happened to her a few seconds previous, it had all drained her, and because of this, she discovered that merely finding the strength to continue breathing to be greatly difficult. She ineptly attempted to stand, but immediately found the pain that now surged through her body was far too intense to overcome. With this in mind, she laid her head back on the ground, hoping that she would somehow be able to see him one last time before her breathing stopped completely.

Fox watched on in complete amazement as this was all carried out in front of him. The power that Krystal displayed only a few moments ago had come as a complete surprise to the vulpine, along with the fact that she had done away with Scales so easily. This all seemed to be pushed back into the furthest corner of his mind as he quickly realized that Krystal was still greatly wounded, and not wanting to waste any time, the vulpine quickly made his way towards the beaten vixen, hoping that when he found himself at her side, she would still be alive and well.

Unfortunately, the vulpine was not able to take the chance to do just that. He had run the short distance towards his vixen counterpart, but just as he found himself only several more steps away, the ground suddenly vanished from underneath him, instead, it was replaced by a familiar, never-ending flow of blue. He quickly stopped in his place, finding that Krystal had disappeared from his sight, and promptly began to scan the immediate area. He had been to this place twice before, once in a vision on the Great Fox at the beginning of this mission, and once more before Krystal had revived him with the aid of the stone that sat upon her head. It took several seconds, but after this time passed, he noticed a figure slowly approach him through this misty blue environment some distance away. He walked towards this new figure, hoping that it would shorten the time he and Krystal were separated, but he quickly stopped short as he saw a white vixen break the constant flow of blue that made itself prominent within this mysterious place.

He watched in silence as the figure slowly approached him, immediately recognizing who exactly it was that was coming in his direction. Before he could speak out to her however, this pure white vixen broke the calm silence before Fox had the chance.

_Fox, you have managed to destroy Scales and bring peace back to the planet of Cerinia. We of the Spirit Realm are overjoyed, and I couldn't be more proud of you my son._

The vulpine hesitated as he heard his mother's voice. It was such a peaceful tone, one that could comfort even the greatest of your sorrows in an instant, but for this vulpine, there were more important things he wanted taken care of rather than having his mother speak to him. At the risk of sounding slightly impolite, Fox asked his mother's figure soon after she had finished, "Where is Krystal? She's really hurt and I need to save her before she…"

Fox's mother shook her head gently, causing the vulpine to cut himself short from the rest of his question. She looked up at him with great sympathy in her eyes, and spoke shortly after doing so.

_My son, Krystal is speaking with her own father and mother. There are things she must know before she is to join us, as is the case with you. I must tell you of things that are to come, things that you must do to complete the predictions foretold in the Scroll of Destinies._

Fox's eyes suddenly snapped open as something within his mother's words caught his undivided attention. His expression suddenly grew more desperate as he spoke in response, "Did you say…Krystal is joining you? But doesn't that mean that…is she going to die?"

The white vulpine's head lowered slightly as she heard her son's words, knowing this was the last thing he wanted to hear, but for his sake, she continued on in the most comforting voice the vulpine had ever heard articulated.

_Fox, I know this will be very difficult for you to accept, but yes…she is fated to pass on. As I said during your last visit, Krystal's journey lies on a different path that your own. But know this, even in death, she is not completely lost, you are all the evidence you need for that to be proven. That jewel you wear around your neck possess the power to bring the young Cerinian back to life, but with both your strength and knowledge of the Energy of Life being as small as it is, you will not be able to accomplish this immediately. For the time being, you will merely have to accept her death and press on. _

Whatever optimistic energy Fox had gained from his witnessing the downfall of General Scales was immediately drained from him, and he once again fell to his knees. So much had happened in a single day, and it was now beginning to overwhelm the vulpine. He had fought so hard, only to find that no matter what he would have done, Krystal never would have lived to celebrate this victory with him.

His mother slowly approached him, as if she were about to place a comforting hand upon his shoulder, but even if she had attempted to do so, her hand would merely pass through him, just as it had been with his Father earlier. Instead, she was only able to speak to the vulpine in the same voice as she had been using previously.

_I'm sorry that all this has to be pressed upon you at once, but there is still more you must know before you return to your own universe. Scales last dying words warned of an oncoming threat, of one that had bestowed him his terrible powers. He spoke the truth, and his name will surely bring about many negative feelings for you my son. I don't wish to see you like this, so I will say only that you already know this new enemy, you have faced and destroyed him twice before. But beware, his powers have grown vastly since you have last encountered him, and only after you have gained the ability to efficiently use the Energy of Life will you be able to defeat him. The journey ahead of you is a great and imposing one_,_ you will visit several strange planets, encounter even greater dangers than before, but if you stay strong, I know you will emerge victorious. _

Krystal's death, a new enemy, a journey to discover his true power, it was all too much for him. The vulpine clenched his fists tight, the wave of confusion and sorrow suddenly pouring out as he let out a deafening howl, one that was distorted only by the tears that now fell rapidly through his golden fur. He had had enough of this place; there was only one thing that he wanted at that moment. Her fate may have been sealed, but he longed to see her face one last time before she became a resident of the Spirit Realm. He looked up at his mother, the tears still flowing from his forlorn eyes as he spoke in a greatly wavering voice, "Can…I see her…one last time?"

_Of course my son, but you will be sent back to your own universe to do so. You may not see this place for a very long time, but always remember that I am here for you, and please Fox…never give up. Even in death, Krystal will always be with you. Do not forget what I have told you Fox, the fate of both our realms depend on it._

Fox merely nodded in response to his mother's request, finding himself far to lost in his own thoughts to regard whatever his mother had to say. And so, in no more than a blink of an eye, the strange blue mist suddenly lifted, and Fox found himself once again upon the rough surface of Cerinia, and only a few feet away sat her barely breathing form. He did not attempt to stand, but merely crawled over to the spot where she laid. It was only seconds after he had set out for her position before he found himself at her side, his head hovering above her still greatly bleeding body. The vixen's head gradually and painfully rolled across the bloodied ground that she laid within, and it continued to do so until she caught the disturbed stare of the teary-eyed vulpine that hovered above her. She didn't make any gesture of how she dreaded what was about to happen to her…to them. Much to Fox's surprise, the vixen's face broke from its comatose state as a weak smile quietly made its way to the surface. Krystal's voice was very faint, but it was there, just enough for Fox to hear as she spoke to him, "It seems as though…this is where our paths truly split. They told me…that I was to join them. But…I don't want to…leave you here Fox." The vulpine's expression suddenly weakened, even further than it had been already. He shook his head gently, causing several tears to spray free from his eyes as he spoke back, "They said…that I would be able to save you. That I could bring you back…like you did to me. I won't…" The vulpine abruptly cut himself off as Krystal's voice continued on, weaker than before, "Fox…can you hear me? I'm…not going to last much longer…" Fox shook his head once again as he heard the vixen's words, she had grown so weak from her experience that her senses were slowly leaving her, and from her words, he knew she could not hear him speaking to her. If words could not convey what this vulpine was feeling, then he would try something else, something that spoke more clearly to her than words ever could. He slowly bent over, raising the bloody vixen from the ground slightly before he quickly wrapped her arms around her beaten body. The blood that had soaked into her fur stained his own uniform, but nothing could be farther from his mind at that moment.

It didn't matter how much pain it caused, the burning sensation of her wounds were merely an afterthought now as he barely managed to feel Fox's comforting arms around her bloodstained body. She motioned to retaliate, but was quickly and silently discouraged from doing so as several sharp pains were sent through her arms. She could feel death slowly coming in on her, her vision was blurring, her hearing had left her, taking a simple breath of air required more strength than she could muster at that moment, but none of it seemed to matter. She had Fox present during her final moments, and despite how much she knew this would affect him, it also gave her the hope that it would not be long before they would be reunited once again. She adjusted her vision, finding it hard to move in even the slightest, but somehow managed to direct her muzzle close to the vulpines ear, her frail words entering into it with great difficulty, "Fox…my love…don't ever give up. I…eagerly look forward to the day…when we are reunited…but until that day comes…remember…I love you, Fox McCloud…don't ever forget that…"

Those words…her final words, echoed through his head endlessly. Even as her body fell limp in his own arms, his mind remained on those words. She had not feared death, she had accepted it, known that it was what she truly had to do. But for this vulpine, such feelings came with much less ease. A whole new journey stood before him, but this time, Krystal would only be with him as a spirit, and that was not something this vulpine was ready to accept. He looked down into her face, her expression no longer expressing pain, but his reflected just the opposite. Fox squeezed his arms around the now dead body of his companion, his greatest friend, speaking even though that he knew she could no longer hear him, "Krystal…I love you too…but…how can I go on without you? I need you back Krystal…please…" It was almost as if he had expected a response, as if he thought she was still breathing in front of him, but it was as this silence continued on that it finally set in. She was dead, and she was not coming back.

Fox McCloud reared his head back to the empty Cerinian sky, screaming at the top of his lungs, as if for Krystal to hear in the place where she now resided.

"…Krystal!"

His words echoed far, but there was no one to hear them. For now, the only one that existed on that entire planet was this one vulpine, this one vulpine that had lost everything that had mattered to him. He could only sit there and listen to his own voice echoing across the landscape, across this lonely, barren landscape. A feeling that now matched this vulpines very existence in this universe, and as long as she was not at his side, he would feel this way until he as well was no longer. And so, with a deep sigh, this deeply disheartened vulpine stood, the limp, cold body of his love in his arms as he spoke into a small communicator that sat on his wrist, "ROB…we're heading back."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, there you have it. If you're still awake after reading all that, well, that's good. That was really long…Anyway, as you have noticed, this is not the end for our friend Fox McCloud, it seems as if he still has some stuff to take care of. So, for those of you that wished that I would continue writing, salvation! I will continue writing…for a while at least. The reason I am ending the story here is that the next portion is so much different than this. It'll probably be a little darker, and you'll see both the journey's of Fox and Krystal…which I haven't really figured out how to do, but I'm sure I'll manage. All this aside, this story was really long and I'm tired, but I'll keep typing. Thank you all for your reviews/support/hatemail, they were really cool. I also hope that I will continue to merit your people's support as I continue on with my writing. I believe that with this chapter, I shall pass Eye of Darkness for most reviews (313). But even if I don't, it'll still be one of the most reviewed Star Fox stories at this site, so that's cool. Now I must take my leave from this place, but do not fret, I shall return shortly. Until we meet again, here's something to think on while you wait for my new installment…

A Journey Apart  
Fox and Krystal have been separated from each other, and there is only one way for our vulpine hero to bring them back together. He's going back into space to learn the ways of the Energy of Life, but is he going to recover fast enough to will himself into doing so? In a different realm, Krystal finds that she must fight off a threat that has been plaguing the Spirit Realm for some time now, but what threat could possibly arise between already departed souls? Meanwhile, Katt and Falco continue their arguments, but with Krystal no longer in the picture, will a certain feline try to claim what Krystal had left behind? New enemies, new powers, new relationships, more absurd plot twists? It's all here and it's coming your way! Prepare for the next installment of FoxMC's tale, coming at you this fall!

Reviewer Props: Reviewers are cool, and if you were cool enough, you get your name right here in this section. These people have left multiple reviews and have made reviews that really stuck out to me, for any of several reasons. I know a lot of people who reviewed this story aren't in here…and that's why I'm thinking this isn't a good idea, but I left out all the people who were named stuff like Guest, unknown or something like that, I can't keep their reviews straight…anyway, here's my two bits on my cool reviewers…

KrystalFox/GreyFox2610: My entire fan base for the first ten chapters. Thanks for stickin' around, because of you guys, I'm still typing right now.

Whinnie: My most loyal reviewer, also left the 100th review for this story. Also the only one I think really cares about the whole Katt/Falco things.

FoxJD: I don't think he's from New York, but it sure sounds like it. Another of my more loyal reviewers, reminds me a lot of my editor…

deathscall: Still haven't got my Amy plushie…

Ben Stylin: One of my favorite reviewers, known to let his face simmer in bowls of ramen. …I don't get it either.

MasterChief101: As far as I know, the only other person besides me that fully appreciates the wonder that is WarioWare.

Obsidian Thirteen: The one that imparted upon me the legend known simply as Marvin the Paranoid Android.

SonicBreezie4ever: Pen name says it all. A fellow Sonic lover is always welcome in my book. Generally leaves quite lengthy reviews, and that's also very welcome in my book.

halomasterchief: I was responsible for making this child cry for the first time…well, while he was reading a fanfiction of course.

Wolf O'Donell: Sporadic in reviews, but he's been there for a while, gracias!

Cut It Out Of My Soul: Still waiting for that idea on a new Sonic story…

Bane the Mad Demon Slayer: Changed his pen name, don't know why. Was very happy to see Fox was alive…had a nice way of saying it too!

BlueWolf419: Said killing Fox was the worst thing I could do, I did it, I undid it. He changed his mind (I think) Probably hates me for what I did this time, hope he's cool wit' it…

Fox McCloud Saviour of Lylat: Responsible for both my longest hatemail and apology. And the only one with a typo in his pen name…unless you live in Canada of course!

Tim Digidestined of Loyalty: Taught me the true meaning of Gomen, and currently writes my favorite story to read…I don't remember what it's called, but it's got Sonic in it…too bad I never have time to read it anymore…

DragonOTDarkFlame: Questioned me on what side of the bed I wake up on, which was strange, of course, I knew what he meant, but I don't take anyone seriously. By the way, I wake up on the right side, not the left as I had said before…heh…

Looneyman: He's serious about his reviews. Questioned my plot, and I never really answered…oh well, I guess there's more to come…as well as more to dig myself a deeper hole…

MAIL CALL  
SonicBreezie4ever  
Wow. That was quick. Seriously, this is the best fanfic I've ever read. You've done a really awesome job with everything. The romance is sweet, the plot is dramatic and just amazing, I love it all. I'm a little sad that the next chapter is the last, but I'm sure I'll love it very much. (And you say it's most likley the longest so that's good. I love longness.)But anyway, I loved the chapter, it was awesome. And I can't wait for the last. I'm sure it'll be really great.

_FoxMC: I guess I did an alright job if I did all that stuff so well. And this chapter was really long, so you must have loved it…I guess._

Fenrir Hellfyre  
Wow, dude. I thought this was gonna be the last chapter. Can't wait for the next one. You're so friggin' awesome I can't stand it!

_FoxMC_: _Friggin' thanks new reviewer kid. You joined late, but I'm sure this isn't the last I'll hear from ya, we've got some crap to cover before this story is really over!_

Coldfire  
Good work on Chapter 45! It's sad to hear that this story has to end soon. xx  
But still, your writing is some of the best I've seen. If made into a book, it would be a bestseller, I swear...

_FoxMC: Would it really…well, that is if I could get Nintendo to lend me the license in the first place…_

deathscall  
I know I said I'd wait till your last chapter to review again, but... I couldn't stand it... and now to my, completely useless review :P ... again, great chapter, i'd be inspired to write a story or somethin, if... blank paper and computer screens didn't completely terrify me, and yea, great great great great X 20 + 10 chapter, sad that your next is last, flowing tears but, sniff sniff, I shall remain a loyal reader of your stories, as you are by far, the best author who's books or stories I have read

_FoxMC: I want my plushie! And by the way, just what kind of number is X 20+10 anyway? …Plushie?_

Dreamer for lyf  
I loved the chapter. I got my dose of action in it too so dont worry. Man, I hope you update soon, becuase I'm hooked! Can't wait for the next chapter  
-DFL

_FoxMC: Thanks, I hope you loved this chapter equally as much. I mean, it pretty much covered all the genres available on this site…except humor, but that's ok I guess…_

Guest  
(yes, i'm that same guest person from before, for those of you wondering.)  
Wow... awsome job with this chapter. I really like the way you've portrayed Scales, it really makes him seem like a MUCH bigger villan than he did in StarFox Adventures. (not to mention it makes him seem a lot smarter too!)  
Dang, 1 chapter left? I've just gotta say: Good luck. You've still got several loose ends to tie up in my opinion, and 1 chapter is going to be hard to do that in. You're probably going to have to write one heck of a huge chapter for the grand finale. Can't wait to see what you have planned to wrap this up, and when you're done, make sure you write another StarFox fanfic soon! (please...)

_FoxMC: Well, looks like I got a lot more chapters to tie up loose ends now, and I guess I don't have a choice BUT to write another fanfic soon…this just never ends…_

Specter117  
Hey, Fox MC! Great job with this chapter. I'm thinking of a Starfox fanfic of my own. Just three questions. I thought James McCloud died a long time ago. How did he survive? Are you going to have an emotional reunion with the whole gang including Fox's old man? There's gonna be a wedding, right? Oops. This stuff's classified. I shouldn't bother. Anyway, phenominal work with this absolutly astounding, epic, romantic, intense, and emotional story.

_FoxMC: I guess your questions got answered…and nice variation of adjectives at the end there, my compliments to your spell checker…_

Whinnie  
Wow, that was fast. Lol. Anyway, I'm curious as to what happens. Update soon, PLEASE:) (Shows big, cute eyes.)

_FoxMC: I wonder what those big cute eyes look like now…_

Bello Autore  
claps hands ooh this is really good! i cant wait to read more!

_FoxMC: Thanks, your name is very suave sounding…either that or I just can't say it right._

NTHRUST69  
Damn it! Why idn't you E-mail me about this! Once again, the audience loves you and you shatter my writting skills down to the dumps. Anyway, this is a great chapter. Loved it and you my friend have great writting techniques. I'm thinking about doing a story but I want you to help me with it. Please send me an E-mail with ideas. Otherwise, excellent, excellent.

_FoxMC: Ideas? You think I have ideas? If I was that creative I'd be writing as many stories I could at the same time. I don't know what I can tell you now, but reading actual books can give you ideas…not that it's creative to copy their idea…but come on, who reads real books anyway?_

Krystal fox2  
This chapter is probably the best yet. The coment about the translation thing, it took a while but i finally finished it. it was pretty cool that you could download it after you beat it too. Best of luck with your future stories.

_FoxMC: The best yet huh, I hope my next installment can at least come close to this one...Only one way to find that out I guess..._

Jason Y. Insane (x2)  
1.Even though I'm not a huge Star Fox fan, I heard how great this story is and bam! I instantly became a fan myself. 2.Wow you have got something going on and it ain't good. This story is the perfect story I have been waiting for. It has:  
No bad punctuation  
Nicely sized paragraphs  
Nicely sized chapters and  
Well Written  
10/10.. I haven't seen a story with so many reviews like this.

_FoxMC: 1. Ohh...Instant fan, just add storyline. 2. Cool, those are some good things for a story to have, as well as a few good reviews I guess…_

halomasterchief  
God, been a while, huh? Don't worry, you haven't lost me, I've just been TOO busy writing my own fanfic. I loved this chapter, and HOLY CRAP! James is alive? I should have expected something this crazy, since you did kill off Fox for a while. lol, I like it. Wow, I can't believe that next chapter is the final one. It just blows my mind! Well, since I have the chance, I want to thank you for giving me the inspiration to write my own fanfic. I probably wouldn't have done it without reading this fic, even though my fic isn't a Star Fox fic (weird, huh?). Sorry to see you stop this fic, but I guess things have to come to an end eventually. So, for the final time, I'm going to say: Keep up the good work!

Your friend, halomasterchief

_FoxMC: And for the…oh, I don't know, fourth or fifth time, I'm going to say, "Ha, I tricked you again!" Well…ya, don't trust anything I say ever again. This story shall press forth!_

Ricky  
come on. You can't end the story so soon. Sequal. I'm begging you. Please. Screw golf. This is your calling. Don't let me or any of your other fans down. By the way, great chapter.

_FoxMC: Golf is equal toscholarship money. This story is equal tocure for boredom. You decide… Ehh…thanks for the review_

EXTENDED ENDING: A Memory Never Forgotten

"Fox McCloud, the doctor is ready to see you now. I believe he has news on…"

The receptionists voice trailed off as she noticed Fox's blank expression as he walked past her desk. He continued in this manner before vanishing behind a swinging glass door, one that sat just adjacent to her desk. He never said a word, he never even glanced at her, he was there for one reason, and that was the only thing he cared to focus on at the time. Even if the vulpine had seemed slightly rude to this receptionist, she could never hold it against him. It had been almost a full three days since Fox McCloud's return to Corneria, and during that entire time, much celebration had been stirred because of this vulpine's success, but unknown to the masses, something had gone awry on that very same mission. Many on that planet may not have known it, but the workers of the highly regarded Cornerian laboratory knew all too well. Fox had lost something very dear to him during his mission, and it was their job to do all they could to help, even if the vulpine's requests seemed slightly fanatical.

The vulpine quickly made his way down the preceding hallways that followed the door he had just passed through, hoping that his plan had gone as well as he had first conceived. He soon made his way to the end of this seemingly never-ending path of hallways, and as he passed through the door that led him free from this labyrinth, he found himself standing in a large room, one that held several strange looking container all along the outer part of its pure white walls. As soon as he entered into this place, he was greeted by what he determined to be the head doctor of this laboratory. After giving the vulpine a nervous nod, the doctor spoke in a flat voice, "Fox McCloud, how nice it is to see you. I think you will be pleased to know that we have figured out a way to greatly hinder the decaying process." The vulpine merely gave a slight nod at the doctor's words, and shortly after, he found himself standing in front of a large machine, one of which was controlled by a small control panel near its metallic base. The vulpine stood quietly as he waited for the doctor to continue, which he did shortly after he found his spot in front of the machine, "This machine will halt any signs of bodily decay for quite some time. You can be sure that he body will remain in fine condition within this device." With a few quick button presses, the metal that sat just above the control panel slowly slid open, giving the vulpine his first look at his vixen companion after she had left her at this place. The doctor continued as the metal fully retracted, giving the vulpine a complete 360 view of his deceased companion, "You see, we've implemented a new technique that we call, Cryogenical Freezing. By the use of low temperatures and high pressure, the body is able to retain all its aspects for a very long time."

Fox slowly approached the figure that he could now see within this machine. Her body seemed to be floating within the nothingness that this container held, looking almost exactly as she had when she had defeated Scales…back when she was still alive. The vulpine placed a hesitant hand on the glass-like substance that surrounded her, speaking to the doctor in a passive voice, "Is it hard to move this machine around?" The doctor shook his head at the vulpine's random question, and responded shortly after, "Oh no, these machines are very mobile. They use the same hover technology as many of our transports in the city do. As long as you have the appropriate outlet for this machine's power supply, you could move it virtually anywhere." Fox looked over from the vixen's body, his ears perking up as he heard these words, "Anywhere, huh?"


End file.
